For Want of Evidence
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach der Terrorherrschaft des Jokers ist es Police Commissioner Gordon noch immer nicht gelungen, Batman zu fassen. Er bittet eine ehemalige Kollegin aus Chicago, sich der Aufgabe anzunehmen...
1. Prologue

**For Want of Evidence – Prologue**

Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia betrachtete den Mann auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches über die Flasche und die Gläser auf der Arbeitsfläche hinweg und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Was soll ich mit Ihnen machen, Commissioner?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich es schon längst selbst getan, Sir."

Garcia lächelte pflichtschuldig, doch der Ernst wich nicht aus seinem dunklen Blick. „Fast zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harvey Dent ermordet worden ist, und ihre Fortschritte bei der Jagd auf Batman sind so klein, dass man sie nicht einmal in Millimetern messen kann. Die Bevölkerung will Erfolge sehen, Gordon. Erfolge, die Sie ihr nicht bieten können... und in nicht einmal einem Jahr stehen Wahlen an."

Als er unheilsverkündend schwieg, regte sich auch der Commissioner unangenehm berührt in seinem Stuhl und starrte die Tischkante an. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, Sir... deswegen bin ich hier." Er langte in seine braune, abgegriffene Aktentasche, die neben ihm stand, und zog eine dünne Akte heraus, das Emblem des Chicago Police Departments prangte schwarz auf dem braunen Papier und Garcia musterte sie neugierig. „Was ist das?"

„Die korrekte Frage müsste _Wer ist das?_ Lauten, Sir." Er ergriff die ihm dargebotene Mappe und schlug sie auf, das magere Gesicht einer Frau in ihren Dreißigern blickte ihm kühl entgegen und er betrachtete sie fast desinteressiert, während sich das Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern ausdehnte.

„Nun... wer ist das?"

Gordon lächelte knapp. „Officer Elizabeth Thomas. Ich kenne sie noch aus... meiner Zeit in Chicago."

Garcia nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas, doch er stellte es nicht ab, sondern wedelte unruhig damit herum. „Und? Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Commissioner."

„Der Punkt ist... sie ist gut. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Sie geht unvoreingenommen an jeden Fall heran, der ihr vor die Füße fällt, und ermittelt gegen _jeden_ – und damit meine ich wirklich jeden."

„Wenn sie so gut ist... was lässt Sie dann denken, dass wir diese Frau bekommen könnten?"

Gordon lächelte kühl. „Die Tatsache, dass sie ein paar Leuten auf die Zehen getreten ist... ein paar wichtigen Leuten. Das CPD wird vor Freude Luftsprünge machen, wenn sie sie endlich los sind."

„Die Konsequenzen ihrer Ermittlungen könnte also... unangenehm werden?" Der Gedanke behagte Garcia ganz und gar nicht... aber Batman endlich – nach mehr als zwei Jahren, in denen die Unfähigkeit des neu ernannten Commissioners, ihn zu fangen, auf ihn zurückgefallen war – hinter Gitter zu bringen, klang verlockend.

Gordon grinste. „Die Konsequenzen von so gut wie allem, was sie tut, werden unangenehm werden – und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass sie halb Gotham beleidigen wird... aber wenn jemand – _irgendjemand_ – auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat, Batman zu finden und zu enttarnen, dann ist sie es."

Für einen Moment lang betrachtete Garcia erneut das Foto, Elizabeth Thomas starrte aus braunen Augen, die trotz ihrer Farbe überraschend kühl und distanziert wirkten, zu ihm hoch und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

„Holen Sie sie, Gordon, und geben Sie ihr Ressourcen... und damit meine ich mehr als einen Schreibtisch, ein Telefon und einen Bleistift."

„Natürlich, Sir. Danke."

Der Commissioner verschwand durch die Tür, und Garcia seufzte auf. Er hoffte, dass diese Frau – wer auch immer sie war – Erfolg haben würde... nicht nur um seinetwillen, sondern auch, um James Gordons Karriere zu retten.


	2. Arrive and Return

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 1: Arrive and Return**

Elizabeth Thomas senkte die Akte, auf die sie die beiden Stunden, die sie nun nebeneinander im Flugzeug saßen, gestarrt hatte, und fixierte James Gordon mit dem ihr eigenen, kühl fragenden Blick. „Was halten Sie davon, Commissioner?"

„Es wundert mich, dass Sie das sagen... Officer." Die Art, wie sie seinen Titel aussprach, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn, für seine Ohren schien etwas... Verächtliches darin zu liegen, etwas, das ihn und das, was er trotz ihrer Bemühungen erreicht hatte, zu verspotten schien.

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Betonung ihrer Unterlegenheit, aber selbst als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte – damals eine sehr sehr junge Polizistin im Dienst der Innenrevision – hatte sie sich an Titeln und Rängen niemals gestört. Sie blickte ihn nur fragend an, schloss die Mappe, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, und legte sie auf dem Klapptischchen vor ihr ab. „Wieso?"

„Nun... als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, haben Sie ausgesprochen deutlich festgestellt, was Sie von meinem Urteil halten."

Gordon knirschte mit den Zähnen, ganz offensichtlich genoss sie es, ihn an seine Demütigung, sein Versagen zu erinnern, aber trotz ihrer Provokation zwang er sich zu einer Antwort, die wenigstens besonnen _klang_, wenn sie es schon nicht war.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete ihn, seine Reaktion war ihr wohl nicht verborgen geblieben und trotzdem wirkte sie wie die Unschuld selbst, so als ob sie nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, dass sie ihn soeben wenn schon nicht beleidigt, dann wenigstens erzürnt hatte. „Die Tatsache, dass Sie inzwischen Commissioner sind – nachdem ich mein Bestes getan habe, um zu verhindern, dass sie jemals wieder zum Sergeant befördert werden – impliziert, dass Sie etwas dazugelernt haben. Außerdem ist es nie falsch, einen zweiten Blickwinkel zu haben, besonders, wenn man von einer Materie so wenig Ahnung hat wie ich von Gotham City, Batman und den Ereignissen vor zwei Jahren, die zur gegenwärtigen Situation geführt haben."

Er seufzte und betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, ihr rotbraunes Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab, den sie zuvor in ihrem Sitz vergraben gehabt hatte, doch trotz ihrer unordentlichen Erscheinung wirkte sie so kühl und distanziert wie in dem Moment, in dem er sie mit ihrem Gepäck von ihrer Wache abgeholt hatte. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie versucht hatte, seine Karriere zu zerstören, ja, _ihn_ zu zerstören, dass sie es bereute oder irgendeine Gefühlsregung damit verband – und das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Seit zehn Jahren ging diese... emotionale Reglosigkeit, die ihr ganzes Benehmen auszeichnete, nicht in seinen Kopf. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie mir wenigstens das zugestehen."

Es gelang ihm nicht, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten, doch sie zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern. „Sie haben eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt – das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie in einer anderen nicht richtig liegen können, Commissioner."

Irgendwann würde diese kühle Ruhe in ihrer Stimme, die so gar nicht von den Ereignissen der Welt um sie herum beeinflusst zu werden schien, ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben – ein Aspekt, den er nicht bedacht hatte, als er Bürgermeister Garcia vorgeschlagen hatte, Thomas nach Gotham zu holen. „Also... was wollen Sie wissen?" Er hoffte, dass diese Frage den persönlichen Aspekt ihres Gespräches so schnell und unvermittelt vertreiben würde, wie er gekommen war, doch eigentlich rechnete er nicht damit – sie hatte sich damals mit solchem Enthusiasmus in die Ermittlungen gegen ihn gestürzt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie nun _keinen_ Triumph mehr aus ihrem Erfolg ziehen wollte.

Eine fahrige Bewegung in die Richtung der Unterlagen, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, war allerdings die einzige Regung, die er zur Antwort erhielt. „Hier steht, dass Batman neben den Verbrechen, die er in seinem angeblichen Kampf gegen die Kriminalität in Gotham begangen hat, vor zwei Jahren angeblich Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent, zwei Mitglieder Ihrer Einheit und zwei Vertreter des organisierten Verbrechens in Gotham City ermordet hat."

Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, so als ob sie seine Bestätigung für ihre Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse suchen würde, und er nickte knapp. „Ja."

„Und ich soll... was tun? Ich meine, Sie haben Ihren Verdächtigen, warum gehen Sie nicht hin und verhaften ihn, wenn er weiterhin aktiv ist und sich zeigt?"

Überrascht blickte Gordon auf, ihre Frage hatte keinen versteckten Vorwurf enthalten, keine Verachtung, sondern sie hatte einfach nur... _fragend_ geklungen, so als ob sie wirklich an seiner Antwort interessiert wäre.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das so einfach funktionieren würde, ich hätte es schon längst getan. Batman ist gut... verdammt gut. Er ist besser ausgerüstet als wir, hat ein besseres Training genossen, seine Kleidung schützt ihn... und er hat Ahnung von dem, was er tut, auch wenn er im Grunde nur ein Amateuer ist. Wir haben mindestens zehn Mal versucht, ihn festzunehmen, und er ist immer entkommen."

„Sie halten diesen Weg, seiner habhaft zu werden, also für grundsätzlich unmöglich?" Er vermeinte, Skepsis in ihren Worten zu hören, war sich aber nicht sicher. Nicht mehr, nicht nach all den überraschenden Aussagen, die sie getätigt hatte und die sich so ganz und gar von dem Bild von Elizabeth Thomas unterschied, das er in den vergangenen Jahren so sorgsam kultiviert hatte.

„Ja. Was Sie natürlich nicht davon abhalten wird, es selbst zu versuchen."

Für einen Augenblick legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte aus dem Fenster, das Flugzeug trug sie beide nach Gotham City und unter ihnen funkelten die Lichter anderer Städte, anderer Staaten. „Ich weiß nicht... die Tatsache, dass Sie keinen Erfolg hatten, legt nahe, dass es mir mit denselben Männern und derselben Ausrüstung ebenfalls nicht gelingen wird – vor allem, weil Sie ein besserer Taktiker sind als ich."

Er verbarg seine Überraschung hinter seiner Tasse Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck, danach betrachtete er Thomas über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen, bis er schließlich ein wenig rau hervorbrachte: „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin... überrascht."

Widerwillige Anerkennung schlich sich in die Worte und sie lächelte ein wenig, die erste echte Gefühlsregung, die er erkennen konnte, seit er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nach Gotham City versetzt wurde, um eine Sonderkommission zum Thema _Batman_ zu leiten. „Nun... ich glaube, das habe ich erwartet. Immerhin war ich nicht besonders nett zu Ihnen, Commissioner."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und blickte hinunter auf die dunkle Landschaft, die mit kleinen, bunten Glasperlen gesprenkelt zu sein schien, die ein achtloses Kind ausgestreut hatte; Gordon folgte ihrem Blick, zu perplex, um ihr eine Antwort zu geben, die ihres Zugeständnisses angemessen gewesen wäre.

„Sie bringen mich also in eine Stadt, die ich nicht kenne, damit ich einen Mörder fange, der sich für einen Superhelden hält und den mindestens die Hälfte der Bevölkerung hasst und dessen Identität außerdem unbekannt ist...", fuhr sie fort, die Worte klangen aus und sie blickte weiter nach unten, ihr Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdig sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck angenommen, so als ob sie es kaum erwarten konnte, wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen, wie damals schon.

„So wie Sie das sagen, könnte man meinen, ich habe Ihnen eine unmögliche Aufgabe übertragen...", entgegnete er skeptisch, ein Gedanke regte sich tief in seinem Innersten, den er nicht in Worte zu fassen wagte und von dem er doch instinktiv sagen konnte, dass er ihm nicht gefiel... ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Sie kicherte unvermittelt, ein Geräusch, das ihn zusammenzucken ließ, so fremdartig klang es nach ihrem Benehmen bar jeder menschlichen Regung, so sehr unterschied es sich von dem düsteren Gefühl in ihm, das ihn Galle schmecken ließ, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen und starrte sie an, sie grinste und blickte zurück, räkelte sich in ihrem Sitz. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Ich finde, der Auftrag, den Sie mir gegeben haben, klingt interessanter, als auf Streife zu gehen. Viel interessanter."

Der Knoten tief in seinem Magen wich ein wenig zurück und er lächelte sie fast... vorsichtig an, die Bewegung fühlte sich fremd an für seine Gesichtsmuskeln, wenn Elizabeth Thomas ihm gegenüber saß. „Das ist es nicht... es ist nur das erste Mal, dass ich Sie lachen sehe. Nicht nur, als Sie gegen mich ermittelt haben, sondern auch vorher..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sie schien für einen Augenblick nachzudenken, doch dann blickte sie zu ihm auf und zwinkerte. „Sie haben mich zuvor auch noch nie außer Dienst gesehen, oder? Nun... dann sind es eben zwei Premieren gleichzeitig."

Gedämpfte Musik schwappte über Commissioner James Gordon hinweg, während er in seinem elegantesten Anzug – von dem er doch das Gefühl hatte, dass er in der Gesellschaft, in der er sich befand, nicht elegant genug war – an der Bar stand und an seinem Sektglas nippte.

Sein einziger Trost, aus dem er allerdings nicht so viel Befriedigung zog, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die erst kürzlich von ihm zum Detective beförderte Elizabeth Thomas neben ihm sich ganz offensichtlich genauso unbehaglich fühlte wie er. Zwar sah sie unbestreitbar elegant aus in ihrem Kleid – ein „Kleines Schwarzes" hatte seine Frau es genannt, und er hatte es schulterzuckend hingenommen, auch wenn sich ihm der Sinn dieser Bezeichnung nicht erschloss – aber sie schien das genaue Gegenteil von entspannt, oder zumindest entspannt aussehend, zu sein.

Unruhig trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere, ihre Finger glitten immer wieder zu ihrem Gesicht, nur um kurz bevor sie die Haut berührt hätten, zurückzuzucken, und sie zupfte immer wieder an einer Haarsträhne, die sich entweder zufällig oder absichtlich, das konnte er nicht sagen, aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Tun Sie wenigstens so, als ob Sie sich amüsieren würden... Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie auf Nägeln sitzen würden."

„Ist schwierig, fröhlich auszusehen, wenn einem die Füße abfallen. Diese Schuhe bringen mich noch um." Sie seufzte schicksalsergeben auf, doch mit Befriedigung sah er, dass sie zumindest ein wenig lächelte und ebenso wie er nach einem Sektglas griff. „Außerdem geht es mir gegen den Strich, hier zu stehen und Zeit zu verschwenden, wenn ich mich um meine Arbeit kümmern könnte."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der jährliche Ball des Gotham Police Departments ist immer ein Ereignis... und als neuste Leiterin einer Sonderkommission sollten Sie wirklich anwesend sein. Die Leute wollen Hoffnung... und Sie geben sie ihnen."

„Der Eindruck wird wohl nur von der Tatsache gedämpft, dass ich gerade aussehe, als würde ich eine Zitrone zerkauen", entgegnete sie mit einer Geste in die Richtung der breiten Spiegel, die den Eindruck von Weite und Eleganz des Saales nur noch verstärkten.

Gordons Blick folgte fast unwillkürlich ihrer Hand und als er in den Spiegel sah, entdeckte er das Abbild eines eleganten, schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der nicht unweit von ihnen am Buffet stand und sich gerade einen Teller füllte.

„Kommen Sie."

Er führte Thomas die paar Schritte hinüber und sie verzog das Gesicht, ganz offensichtlich waren ihre eleganten Schuhe ebenso unbequem, wie sie aussahen, doch sein Mitleid hielt sich in engen Grenzen.

„Commissioner Gordon." Der Mann hatte sie entdeckt, noch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten, und sich zu ihnen umgewandt. „Es freut mich, Sie hier zu sehen."

„Nun, Mr Wayne, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte", entgegnete er, gerade als er den fragenden Blick bemerkte, den Bruce Wayne auf seine Begleiterin warf. „Verzeihen Sie... das hier ist Detective Elizabeth Thomas vom Chicago Police Department." Mit seinen Worten vereitelte er jeden Versuch ihrerseits, in die Anonymität der Menge zu verschwinden, und sie warf ihm einen schnellen, missgelaunten Seitenblick zu, wie jedes Mal an diesem Abend, wenn er sie vorgestellt hatte. „Sie wird die neue Sonderkommission zum Thema Batman leiten und ich bin sehr froh, sie für diese Aufgabe gewonnen zu haben."

„Miss Thomas." Bevor sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, sich wieder fortzustehlen, hatte Wayne ihre Hand geküsst, und sie zog sie rasch wieder fort, offensichtlich völlig überrumpelt von dieser Art von Aufmerksamkeit und ebenso verlegen. Gordon fand, dass der Anblick einer verlegenen Elizabeth Thomas den Abend für ihn um einiges interessanter machte. „Mr Wayne", lächelte sie zögernd, „ich bin... erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Nein... ich bin erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen. Immerhin sind Sie die Frau, die von nun an einen der gefährlichsten Kriminellen von Gotham City jagen wird..." Er zögerte und für einen Augenblick huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Ich war...", eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand, „... ein Bewunderer und auch ein Freund von Staatsanwalt Dent."

„Sie haben mein Beileid, Mr Wayne... und ich versichere Ihnen, ich werde alles Menschenmögliche tun, um Batman zu fassen." Sie lächelte verbindlich und nickte Wayne zu, dann steuerte sie zielstrebig und fast ein wenig zu hastig eine der kleinen Sitzgruppen an, die den Blick auf die Tanzfläche eröffneten. Gordon folgte ihr und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, Smalltalk schien nicht zu Thomas' Talenten zu gehören, wie er in den letzten Stunden bemerkt hatte, als er sie den wichtigsten Vertretern von Gotham Citys Politik und Wirtschaft vorgestellt hatte.

Wenigstens hatte sie noch niemanden bloßgestellt und ihn nicht blamiert, aber das lag wohl vor allem an der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht dazu gekommen war, in irgendjemandes Schmutzwäsche zu graben – schließlich waren kaum zwölf Stunden vergangen, seit ihr Flugzeug am Harvey Dent Memorial Airport gelandet war.

„Was halten Sie von Wayne?" Nachdem Thomas sich vom Tablett eines der vorbeigehenden Kellner ein neues Sektglas genommen hatte, ließen sie sich auf einem der Sofas nieder, Gordons Blick wanderte über die Tanzenden hinter den Glastüren, die die Musik dämpften.

Unschlüssig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Er schien mir wirklich interessiert, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Geldsäcken und Phrasendreschern, denen Sie mich vorgestellt haben."

„Shht." Mit einem missmutigen Blick brachte er sie dazu, ihre Stimme noch weiter zu senken, dann sah er sich um – doch von den von ihr erwähnten Persönlichkeiten konnte er niemanden in ihrer Nähe entdecken, was ihn gehörig erleichterte. „Nicht so laut."

Sie nickte, widerwillig, aber doch, obwohl Gordon nicht glaubte, dass sie die Notwendigkeit seiner Anordnung wirklich eingesehen hatte – er musste sie unbedingt im Auge behalten. „Trotzdem haben Sie recht... Wayne ist anständiger als die meisten anderen. Immerhin hat er uns die Räumlichkeiten für den Ball zur Verfügung gestellt."

Thomas schnaubte. „Oh, natürlich. Die Aufschrift auf dem Gebäude, als wir hierherfuhren, war wirklich kaum zu übersehen."

„Wayne hat es gekauft, nachdem das Herrenhaus seiner Familie, Wayne Manor, vor einigen Jahren abgebrannt ist. Im Moment steht der Neubau kurz vor der Fertigstellung, wie in den Zeitungen steht..."

„Er muss wirklich Geld wie Heu haben...", bemerkte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Sektglas, ein merkwürdiger Unterton schimmerte in ihrer Stimme durch, doch er wusste nicht, ob es Neid war oder etwas anderes.

„Jeder, der sich im Moment in diesem Saal aufhält, hat entweder Geld wie Heu oder ist Polizist, Thomas – Wayne steht also nicht alleine da."

Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, sie leerte ihr Glas in kleinen Schlucken, er starrte zur Tanzfläche hinüber und beobachtete die Paare, die sich zum Takt der Musik drehten, auch Bruce Wayne war unter ihnen, er hielt eine schlanke, blonde Schönheit, die Gordon nicht kannte, im Arm und beide wirkten glücklich, während die beiden ebenso hübschen Frauen, die mit Sektgläsern am Rand des Saales standen, nicht annähernd so zufrieden wirkten.

„Warum ist eigentlich Ihre Frau nicht mitgekommen?" Überrascht drehte er den Kopf, Thomas drehte ihr nun leeres Glas abwesend zwischen den Fingern und blickte nicht zu ihm auf.

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, normalerweise geht man auf einen Ball mit Begleitung... und ich habe sie am Fenster gesehen, als ich Sie abgeholt habe, also hat es mich doch ein wenig verwundert."

Gordon lächelte. „Unsere Tochter ist krank... und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter weggeht... ich sollte übrigens auch zu Hause bleiben, aber ich hatte wohl keine Wahl. Barbara hat übrigens ihr Kleid bemerkt."

„Danke... aber ich hätte es mir nicht gekauft, wenn Sie mir gesagt hätten, dass heute Abend ein Ball stattfindet... wenn Sie mich in Chicago vorgewarnt hätten, hätte ich meine Sachen mitgebracht und sie nicht nachschicken lassen." Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick. „Oder eine Ausrede gefunden, warum ich unbedingt noch einen Tag warten muss, bevor ich hier..."

Die Glaswand explodierte in einem Scherbenregen.

Gordon tauchte in den Schatten des Sofas, noch ehe sein Gehirn registrierte, was geschehen war, noch ehe er den Schuss gehört hatte. Thomas starrte für einen Augenblick länger auf die glitzernden Fragmente des Glases, die sanft wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden segelten, doch nach einem harten Schlag gegen ihr Schienbein erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und warf sich neben ihm auf den Boden.

Splitter regneten auf sie beide herab, ritzten ihre Haut, Gordon sah die ersten roten Striemen auf ihren Unterarmen aufschimmern, während er verwirrt den Kopf drehte. Ein Schuss... er war sich sicher, einen Schuss gehört zu haben...

Maskierte Männer strömten zur Tür herein, richteten automatische Waffen auf die elegant gekleideten Gäste, die hastig zu Boden tauchten und die Arme hoben. „Alle runter!"

Fast automatisch fasste Gordon an seine Hüfte, doch die Sicherheitsbedingungen hatten verlangt, dass er – ebenso wie alle anderen – unbewaffnet blieb, und so blieb ihm nichts, als unter dem Tisch zu verharren. Er warf einen hastigen Blick zu Thomas, sie wirkte so wütend, wie er sich fühlte, doch nach einem Moment oder zwei hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und mit einer bewussten Geste ihre Schultern entspannt. „Was machen wir?", wisperte sie, doch er schüttelte nur warnend den Kopf, denn Schritte näherten sich ihnen.

„Commissioner Gordon." Er verfluchte stumm, aber sehr, sehr eindringlich sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ihm auf die Schnelle einfielen, als er die Mündung eines Maschinengewehres im Nacken spürte, die sein Gesicht in die Glasscherben auf dem Boden drückten. „Schön, Sie heute Abend zu treffen... ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu finden."

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nichts zu sagen, und der Mann lachte. „Sie sind aber heute schweigsam... dabei wollte ich doch nur höflich sein und Ihnen erklären, dass wir wieder hier sind, nach zwei Jahren Pause..."

Er spürte, wie ihm die Manschettenknöpfe abgenommen wurden und regte sich, doch die Vernunft behielt noch immer die Oberhand und ließ ihn still liegen. „Sie und Ihr hochgeschätzter Staatsanwalt Dent haben uns damals ganz schön zugesetzt... aber jetzt sind wir zurück, stärker als je zuvor..."

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass man die Waffe aus seinem Nacken genommen hatte, und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, nur um erschrocken zu bemerken, dass der Maskierte sich nun zu Elizabeth Thomas hinabbeugte und sie grob auf die Füße zerrte. Er blickte zu ihr hoch, sie blutete im Gesicht und an den Armen, Glas schimmerte in ihrer Frisur und sie wirkte wie erstarrt, wie eingefroren, als sie den Mann ansah, der sie an den Oberarmen gepackt hielt. Ihre Füße wirkten wackelig, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt von alleine hätte stehen können, doch nach diesem Moment der Schwäche schien sie sich zu fassen.

„Und das ist Detective Elizabeth Thomas... wo du doch auch Batman jagst, sind wir ja fast Freunde, meinst du nicht..." Selbst durch seine Maske konnte Gordon sein Lächeln erkennen – und sie ebenfalls, denn uncharakteristische Wut schlich sich in ihren Blick, ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich, als sie antwortete: „Ich bin nicht Ihre Freundin."

Die Tonlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme wiederum klang vollkommen normal, was ihn erleichterte – wenn Thomas jetzt, in dieser Situation etwas sehr, sehr Dummes getan hätte, dann wären die Folgen für die Anwesenden katastrophal gewesen.

Der Mafioso – denn das war er, dessen war Gordon sich jetzt sicher – betrachtete sie noch für einen Augenblick oder zwei, in denen sich keine Gefühlsregung mehr auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dann stieß er sie von sich und Thomas fiel zu Boden wie eine Puppe, deren Fäden man durchgeschnitten hatte.

Gordon wandte sich ihr zu, sie wirkte zwar ein wenig erschrocken, aber durchaus größtenteils unverletzt... _RUMS_. Die Erschütterung des Bodens, mit dem eine Masse aus schwarzer Rüstung den Mafioso zu Boden gehen ließ und sich dann seinen an der Tür wartenden Kumpanen zuwandte, weckte etwas in ihm. Einen Augenblick später war er auf den Beinen, hielt den Mann in Schach, während Batman – als den er den Schemen fast instinktiv erkannt hatte – die anderen Verbrecher die Nottreppe, über die sie fliehen wollten, hinabjagte.

Die Sicherheitstruppe des Gebäudes nutzte die Gelegenheit, aus ihren Verstecken zu kommen, und wollte sich ihm anschließen, doch einen Moment später verschwand Batman auch schon durch eines der Fenster, bevor einem der Männer auffallen konnte, dass er ebenfalls ein gesuchter Verbrecher war.

Einer der Sicherheitsleute nahm Gordon seinen Gefangenen ab und er ließ sich auf eines der Sofas sinken, von dem er hoffte, dass es so glasscherbenfrei wie möglich war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Thomas, die auf dem Boden saß und ihre Handflächen über ihren Knien zusammenpresste in der Hoffnung, das verräterische Zittern zu verbergen.

„Gehts?"

Sie nickte blass, noch immer bahnten sich kleine Rinnsale von Blut ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht und als sie mit dem Handrücken versuchte, es abzuwischen, verschmierte sie es über ihre Wangen und ihr Kinn. „Ich denke schon... es war nur so... verdammt plötzlich."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit müssen Sie in Gotham City leider immer rechnen... wirklich immer."

„Danke, dass Sie mir das so früh mitteilen." Sie richtete sich auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, vermutlich, um ihre zitternden Knie zu beruhigen, dann machte sie ein paar prüfende Schritte in die Richtung der Tanzfläche, das Glas knirschte unter ihren Füßen. „Also, was zur Hölle war das?"

Gordon richtete sich ebenfalls auf und klaubte abwesend einige Glassplitter von seinem Anzug, bevor er den Leiter des Sicherheitsteams fixierte und die ersten Schritte in seine Richtung machte. Fast beiläufig bemerkte er in ihre Richtung: „Ich denke, das war die offizielle Rückkehr der Mafia Gotham Citys aus dem Ruhestand."


	3. The Shadows of Guilt

For Want of Evidence – Chapter 2: The Shadows of Guilt

Die Kälte drang auf ihn ein, durchfuhr ihn, suchte sich einen Weg unter seine Kleidung, schien sich ihren Weg bis direkt in seine Knochen zu bahnen. Er schauderte leicht, doch hieß er den Frost willkommen, denn er lenkte ihn vom Augenblick ab und klärte auf merkwürdige Weise seine Gedanken, während er über die Lichter von Gotham City hinwegblickte, die nun langsam im beginnenden Morgengrauen verblassten.

Sie waren zurück. Harvey Dents Tod hatte der Stadt nicht den Frieden erkauft, sondern nur einen Aufschub, eine Atempause von zwei Jahren, in der sie sich ganz darauf konzentrieren konnte, das neue Monster zu jagen, das in den Albträumen der Menschen Einzug gehalten hatte: Batman. Und genau diese neue Bedrohung hatte ihre Augen verschlossen für die alte Gefahr, die nun mit aller Macht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Er fröstelte und schlang seine Arme um sich, das dünne Hemd, das er trug, schützte nicht gegen die Kälte, genau wie er es nicht geschafft hatte, mit seinem Opfer Gotham City vor dem organisierten Verbrechen zu schützen, das hier schon viel zu lange wie ein Krebsgeschwür wucherte. Harvey Dent wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen, das wusste er aus einem Instinkt heraus, der die Schuldgefühle in ihm nährte... und Harvey Dent wäre auch in der Lage gewesen, Rachel zu retten, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, es zu versuchen...

Wie ein nasser Hund schüttelte er sich und versuchte, die Gedanken zu vertreiben, er stützte sich auf das Geländer des Balkons, der sein Penthouse umgab und blickte in den Abgrund hinab. Dent war tot, Rachel ebenfalls, und doch konnte er sie beide nicht vergessen... erlaubte sich nicht, sie zu vergessen, wie eine Wunde, die er einfach nicht verheilen lassen konnte. Viel zu deutlich erinnerte ihn der Schmerz an etwas, das er lange nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen – dass er trotz seiner Maske nur ein Mensch war... ein fehlbarer Mensch, dem durchaus das genommen werden konnte, was ihm in seinem Leben am liebsten war.

Und das war nun nicht nur einmal, sondern ein zweites Mal geschehen, bemerkte er abwesend, als er zur Bucht von Gotham City hinüberblickte... obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, jene zu beschützen, die er liebte, war es ihm nicht gelungen – trotz seiner Bemühungen, trotz seines Trainings, trotz seiner Ausrüstung, trotz allem, was er investiert hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen... und ein Teil von ihm hasste sich auf eine Weise dafür, der die Verachtung durch die Bevölkerung von Gotham City niemals gleichkommen würde.

Doch egal, was er damals, vor zwei Jahren, als er im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks eine Entscheidung von gigantischer Tragweite zu treffen gehabt hatte, zu Commissioner Gordon gesagt hatte – es tat weh, zu sehen, wie genau jene Menschen, die er beschützen wollte, für die er so viel geopfert hatte, ihn fürchteten und hassten. Batman mochte den Abscheu vielleicht ertragen können – doch er war sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher, ob auch Bruce Wayne dazu in der Lage war. Rachel war gestorben, weil er vor so langer Zeit eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben, wie auch immer sie aussehen mochten... auch wenn er seit ihrem Tod auf die bitterste Weise bereute, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Batman hatte sich immer weiter zurückgezogen, bis er sich nur noch selten zeigte, und seine Abneigung der Maske gegenüber, die er früher so geliebt hatte, steigerte sich mit jedem Tag mehr. Auch in dieser Nacht, als die Schergen des organisierten Verbrechens den Polizeiball überfallen hatten, hatte er gezögert, gehofft, dass die Situation sich auch ohne seine Hilfe auflösen würde... aber sie hätte es nicht getan, das wusste er, nicht, ohne ein Blutbad unter den unschuldigen Gästen zu verursachen.

Also war er wieder in die Rolle des heldenhaften Retters geschlüpft, der die Bösewichte in die Flucht schlug, und auch wenn sie ihm mittlerweile entschieden zuwider war, wusste er doch, dass Batman in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten mehr gebraucht werden würde als in den Jahren davor. Nur war seine Aufgabe schwieriger geworden, denn er musste nicht nur seinen Feinden entkommen, sondern auch das Gotham Police Department jagte ihn nun als gesuchten Mörder und seine im Moment fragile, wenn auch noch immer vorhandene Allianz, die er mit Commissioner Gordon geknüpft hatte, durfte er unter diesen Umständen nicht benutzen. Zu katastrophal wären die Folgen für ihn gewesen, wenn publik geworden wäre, dass einer der ranghöchsten Polizeibeamten der Stadt gemeinsame Sache mit dem Mörder des geachtetsten, unbestechlichsten Staatsanwalts in der gesamten Geschichte der Stadt machte.

Er seufzte leise, das Wasser im Hafen von Gotham spiegelte den nun matten, stahlgrauen Himmel wieder und entsprach seiner Laune genau... er hatte keine Lust, darauf zu warten, dass sich hinter den dichten Wolken die Sonne erhob und wandte sich der Tür zu. Er musste so viel Schlaf bekommen wie möglich, denn die nächsten Wochen würden zweifelsohne ausgesprochen anstrengend für ihn werden und er würde nicht dazu kommen, sich länger zu erholen.

„Master Wayne?" Er blickte auf, überrascht, dass Alfred in der Glastür seines Schlafzimmers stand, doch dann schalt er sich selbst – er hätte damit rechnen müssen. „Im Fernsehen ist etwas, das Sie sich ansehen sollten, Sir."

Zuerst wollte er ablehnen, zu der Kälte, die sich tief in ihn gefressen hatte, gesellte sich nun, da das Adrenalin des Kampfes nachließ, auch die Müdigkeit, doch er wusste, dass Alfred ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte, wenn er nicht dachte, dass es wirklich wichtig war. „Was ist es?"

„Commissioner Gordon gibt eine Pressekonferenz zu den Ereignissen des heutigen Abends."

Er blickte auf und nickte, das war wirklich etwas, das ihn interessierte, und dankbar nahm er den dicken Bademantel, den Alfred sich über den Arm gelegt hatte, an und schlüpfte hinein. Der Fernseher lief bereits, die Sprecherin kündigte gerade exklusive Informationen über den Überfall an und er hörte ihr kaum zu, bis sie mitsamt dem Nachrichtenstudio verschwand und Commissioner Gordon Platz machte.

Der Mann wirkte so erschöpft, dass Wayne sich augenblicklich mit ihm identifizieren konnte, selbst sein borstiger Schnurrbart schien kraftlos herabzuhängen und kleine, nun verkrustete Wunden von Glassplittern bedeckten die rechte Wange. Er trug noch immer den nun zerschlissenen Anzug, den er auch während des Balls an ihm entdeckt hatte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ an Entschlossenheit nichts zu wünschen übrig, als er auf das Podest und vor die Mikrofone der Reporter trat.

Einen halben Schritt hinter Gordon konnte er Detective Thomas ausmachen. Über ihr schwarzes Kleid hatte sie eine Jacke des GPD geworfen und überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie nicht mehr halb so schlimm aussah wie kurz nach dem Angriff, als er einen Arzt für sie gerufen hatte. Damals waren ihr Blut, Schminke und Rouge über Stirn, Wangen und Kinn verschmiert gewesen, was ihre leichenähnliche Blässer nur noch deutlicher hatte heraustreten lassen.

Nun war ein wenig Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt, und obwohl kleine, rote Wunden und Kratzer noch immer ihr Gesicht bedeckten, wirkte sie ruhig und gefasst, so als würde sie aus einem Café kommen und nicht aus einem Ballsaal, der sich unversehens in einen Vorhof der Hölle verwandelt hatte.

Fast war er überrascht, wie schnell sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, denn ihr fast unkontrolliertes Zittern und erste Anzeichen für einen Schock waren ihm in der Nacht aufgefallen – nun allerdings blickte sie mindestens genauso grimmig wie Gordon in die Kameras und für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob seine erste Einschätzung von ihr vielleicht falsch gewesen war. Er hatte sie für unbedarft gehalten, für weitestgehend ahnungslos, vor allem, da sie trotz ihres Dienstalters in Chicago nur als Police Officer auf Streife gegangen war, aber mit dieser Beurteilung konnte er durchaus sehr sehr falsch liegen, das bemerkte er jetzt.

Unter ihrer klobigen Jacke zeichnete sich nun undeutlich der Umriss einer Pistole in einem Schulterholster ab, wie er überrascht feststellte, er hatte sie nicht für jemanden gehalten, der auf Bewaffnung Wert legte, besonders nicht nach ihrem passiven und fast schreckstarren Verhalten, als der Mafioso sie gepackt gehalten hatte.

„Bürgerinnen und Bürger von Gotham", Gordon lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in den Vordergrund des Fernsehschirmes, „mit dem heutigen, feigen Überfall hat das organisierte Verbrechen, das wir in dieser Stadt nach den mutigen und heldenhaften Anstrengungen von Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent schon für besiegt gehalten hatten, mit aller Macht und – wie ich fürchte – in alter Stärke zurückgemeldet.

Diese verachtenswerte Tat war eine gezielte Kampfansage an die Polizei von Gotham City, und wir werden den Handschuh aufheben, den die Mafia uns hingeworfen hat. Viel zu oft haben wir zugesehen, wie sie ihren Einfluss ausgebaut hat, wie sie diese Stadt fast überrannt hat. Diesmal wird es anders sein. Diesmal werden wir uns nicht von ihrem Geld und ihrem Einfluss korrumpieren lassen. Diesmal werden wir die Polizei sein, die Gotham City verdient hat."

Vereinzelter Applaus erklang, und Wayne schnaubte leise. Er kannte Gordon und wusste, dass dieser so ehrlich und unbestechlich war, wie ein Polizist es nur sein konnte – aber viele seiner Kollegen wurden seinen hohen Ansprüchen absolut nicht gerecht. Und diese Kollegen waren es, die ihm schon zu verschiedenen, deprimierend häufigen Anlässen das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

„Der aktuelle Stand der Ermittlungen ist folgender: Wir verhören im Moment die Personen, die am Überfall auf den Ball beteiligt gewesen sind, und setzen alle unsere Ressourcen ein, um die Drahtzieher und Hintermänner zu finden und zu überführen. Dieser Angriff auf den Kern dieser Stadt darf nicht ungesühnt bleiben, und wir werden unser Bestes tun, um die Verantwortlichen zu bestrafen. Wir..."

„Was ist mit Batman? Er hat Sie doch gerettet, oder?" Der Einwurf eines der Reporter kam überraschend für Gordon, Wayne – oder besser, sein Alter Ego – kannte ihn gut genug, um das selbst auf dem Fernsehschirm zu erkennen. Überraschend, aber nicht unerwartet. Mit einer Bewegung winkte der Commissioner Detective Thomas, die bis jetzt mit unbewegtem Gesicht hinter ihm gestanden war, nach vorne, und sie trat an das Rednerpult, wo er ihr seinen Platz frei gemacht hatte.

„Ja, jene Person, die in dieser Stadt unter dem Namen Batman bekannt ist, war während des Überfalls anwesend. Möglicherweise hat sein Eingreifen in die Situation sogar Menschenleben gerettet – aber das werden wir niemals wissen, denn er hat unseren Leuten nicht die Gelegenheit gegeben, ihr Können zu beweisen." Sie blickte kühl und entschlossen in die Runde, und Wayne wusste nicht, ob ihr Verhalten an die Zuschauer vor den Fernsehern gerichtet war oder wirklicher Gemütsruhe entsprang.

„Wiewohl ich als Leiterin der Sonderkommission zum Thema Batman natürlich der Ansicht bin, dass er unbedingt gefasst und für seine Verbrechen – ich denke hier besonders an den Mord an Harvey Dent in Gegenwart von Kindern – bestraften werden sollte, ist das organisierte Verbrechen im Moment das dringendere Problem und stellt auch eine größere Gefahr für die Bevölkerung dar. Daher werde ich die Ressourcen meiner Einheit mit Zustimmung des Commissioners ganz in seinen Dienst stellen, um die Bemühungen, dieses neue Krebsgeschwür so bald wie möglich einzudämmen, zu unterstützen."

Auch auf ihre Worte folgte Applaus, und als die Fernsehstation einen Augenblick später wieder ihr Studio zeigte, schaltete er mit einem schnellen Tastendruck auf der Fernbedienung den Bildschirm aus. Die plötzliche Stille wirkte angenehm und wohltuend, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie angespannt seine Nerven in Wirklichkeit waren, und er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Albert hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, die Decke für ihn zurückgeschlagen und die Bequemlichkeit der Kissen nahm ihn sofort gefangen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er Gordons Entscheidung für diese Pressekonferenz – und vor allem für diesen _Text_ – zustimmen konnte, die Worte liefen auf eine Kriegserklärung gegenüber dem organisierten Verbrechen hinaus und zwang die Mafia faktisch, Farbe zu bekennen und zu kontern. Wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie ihr Gesicht verlieren und der Welle des Schreckens, die der Überfall in Gotham City ausgelöst hatte, ihre gesamte Wirkung nehmen.

Wayne hoffte zwar, dass die Ereignisse des Abends einige Stockwerke unter ihm nur ein Bluff gewesen waren, aber der realistische Teil seines Selbst wagte nicht einmal, daran zu denken. Zu gut kannte er die Verbrecher von Gotham City, zu lange hatte er gegen sie gekämpft, als dass er sich diese Hoffnung erlauben konnte und wollte.

Kaum vier Stunden später erwachte er von einem leisen, aber beharrlichen Klopfen an der Tür seines Schlafzimmers und drehte sich unwillig in den Kissen. Er trug noch immer das Hemd und die Anzughose vom Abend zuvor, er hatte sich in seinem Bademantel verheddert und fühlte sich ganz allgemein so, als ob er nicht einmal geschlafen hätte.

„Ja?", brummte er und die Tür öffnete sich, gab den Blick auf Alfred frei, der ein Tablett vor sich hertrug. „Sie wollten geweckt werden, Master Wayne."

„Ja, das wollte ich... ich weiß nur nicht mehr, wieso ich diese... Idee hatte."

Alfred hüllte sich in Schweigen, wofür Wayne in diesem Augenblick sehr dankbar war, und stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf der Bettdecke ab. Neben der Kaffeekanne und der Tasse lag eine Akte, sie trug das Logo seiner Firma und verdeckte fast die Morgenausgabe des Gotham Herold, deren gräuliches Papier nur noch mit einer Ecke darunter hervorlugte.

Bevor er noch den Mund öffnen konnte, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, deutete Alfred auf den Stapel Papier. „Mr Fox lässt diese Dokumente mit Grüßen übermitteln und ist der Ansicht, dass Sie sie vielleicht nützlich finden könnten."

„Danke", antwortete er resigniert und lehnte sich für einen Augenblick in die Kissen zurück, er überlegte mit einem Blick auf den flachen, grauen Bildschirm, ob er den Fernseher einschalten sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wenigstens während er frühstückte, wollte er Ruhe vor dem Chaos, das ihn zweifelsohne erwarten würde, wenn er die Morgennachrichten erwischte.

Alfred hatte sich zurückgezogen und nachdenklich bestrich Wayne ein Croissant mit Butter, die graue, dünne Mappe, in der die Akte steckte, bot keinen Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft oder ihren Inhalt und neugierig schlug er sie auf und platzierte sie neben sich auf der Bettdecke.

Elizabeth Thomas funkelte ihn aus harten, braunen Augen von einem leicht ramponierten Foto aus einem Zeitungsartikel an, ganz so, als ob die Redakteure den Eindruck, den man durch die Überschrift von ihr gewann, noch verstärken wollten: „Illoyaler Cop zieht CPD in den Schmutz"

Er überflog den Text dieses und des nächsten Artikels, die beide recht gegensätzliche Standpunkte vertraten. Soweit er den Inhalt verstand, ohne die Vorgeschichte zu kennen, hatte Thomas in Chicago bei der Innenrevision ihr eigenes Team geleitet – und still und heimlich gegen ihren eigenen Vorgesetzten, einen Lieutenant Stuart Philipps, ermittelt. Als die Staatsanwaltschaft nicht bereit gewesen war, Anklage wegen der Annahme von Bestechungsgeldern gegen ihn zu erheben, war sie mit ihren Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen und hatte damit den größten Polizeiskandal in der Geschichte der Stadt ausgelöst.

Zwar waren die Folgen für ihre Karriere katastrophal gewesen, sie war zum Police Officer degradiert und wieder auf Streife geschickt worden, aber Wayne kam nicht umhin, den moralischen Mut zu bemerken, den ihr Verhalten implizierte.

Und... sie hatte Recht gehabt, wie er feststellte, als er die nächste Seite aufschlug. Kaum zwei Monate später war Philipps von einem Reporter auf frischer Tat dabei ertappt worden, wie er Bestechungsgelder von einem der mächtigsten Vertreter des Drogenhandels in Chicago angenommen hatte – und natürlich hochkant aus dem öffentlichen Dienst geflogen. Allerdings kam diese Enthüllung zu spät, um Thomas' Karriere zu retten, ihr Ruf als Nestbeschmutzerin hatte sich schon zu sehr festgesetzt, als dass sie in den Augen ihrer Kollegen jemals wieder hätte rehabilitiert werden können und Wayne seufzte.

Er goss sich Kaffee in seine Tasse, der typische Geruch belebte ihn ein wenig und er roch daran, bevor er vorsichtig den ersten Schluck nahm. Lucius hatte Recht gehabt, diese Informationen über Thomas, die er zusammengetragen hatte, interessierten ihn wirklich – nicht nur aus Neugier, das gab er zu, sondern auch, weil diese Frau ihn jagen würde und es immer gut war, seinen Feind zu kennen.

Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, was er von ihrer Anwesenheit halten sollte, zwar fand er, dass sie besseres verdient hatte, als für den Rest ihres Lebens auf Streife zu gehen und zu versauern, andererseits fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet _er_ jemanden am Hals haben sollte, der ganz offensichtlich über eine große Portion Mut und Rückgrat verfügte.

Sein Croissant war mittlerweile ausgekühlt, trotzdem aß er es, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er trotz des merkwürdig flauen Gefühls in seinem Magen, das er auf den Schlafmangel zurückführte, ausgesprochen hungrig war.

Allerdings fragte er sich auch, was der Rest der Akte über Thomas enthielt, denn er konnte noch einige weitere Zeitungsartikel erkennen, die hinter den anderen hervorlugten – was war noch so relevant an ihr, dass Lucius Fox dachte, dass er es unbedingt wissen musste?

Er schlug die nächste Seite auf und stutze, als er ein Bild von Commissioner Gordon entdeckte – jünger, ohne Brille und Schnurrbart, aber ganz unverkennbar der Mann, mit dem er schon so lange zusammenarbeitete.

Während des Balls hatte er eine unterschwellige Spannung zwischen Gordon und Thomas bemerkt, die sich hinter ihrem vordergründig höflichen und freundlichen Verhalten abzeichnete, doch nicht zuordnen können, woran sie lag – aber dieser Artikel beantwortete jegliche Frage, die er zu diesem Thema jemals gehabt hatte.

Nein... eher warf er eine neue auf: Warum Gordon Thomas nicht in dem Moment an die Gurgel gefahren war, als er sie erblickt hatte.

Wayne betrachtete den Artikel, das Datum, das neben dem Namen der Zeitung auf den Kopf der Seite gedruckt war, lag um die zehn Jahre zurück und er erinnerte sich, dass Gordon ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Gotham City zurückkehrt war.

Warum, hatte er niemals gefragt, aber nun schalt er sich für diese Nachlässigkeit, zu gerne hätte er seine Darstellung über die Ereignisse, die sich damals in der Lakeside Middle School in Chicago abgespielt hatten, gehört – aber nun würde er in näherer Zukunft keine Gelegenheit erhalten, mit Gordon darüber zu sprechen. Zu sehr würde der Commissioner von der neuen Bedrohung, die die Mafia für die Sicherheit der Stadt bedeutete, in Atem gehalten werden, als dass er eine Chance bekam, ihn in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu erwischen.

Nachdenklich beendete er sein Frühstück und schlug die Morgenzeitung auf, natürlich war der Aufmacher des Tages, der die Titelseite dominierte und in einigen Sonderberichten gebührend gewürdigt wurde der Überfall auf den Ball des GPD. Auch sein eigener Auftritt als Batman wurde wieder gebührend ausgeschlachtet – damit hatte er rechnen müssen, das wusste er – aber in den Kommentaren bemerkte er eine Tendenz, die in den beiden Jahren zuvor nur sehr selten zu erkennen gewesen war. Mindestens einer der Reporter warf zumindest indirekt die Frage auf, ob ein Mörder – selbst der Mörder eines so geachteten Mannes wie Harvey Dent und zweier Polizeibeamter – nicht das kleinere Übel wäre, wenn es ihm nur gelang, das organisierte Verbrechen von Gotham City fernzuhalten.

Als ob sie noch immer nicht begriffen hatten, dass nur ein grundlegender Wandel im Denken der Verantwortungsträger zu diesem kleinen Wunder fähig war und nicht ein einzelner Mann, der noch dazu von der Polizei gejagt wurde. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte das Tablett zur Seite, sein Blick blieb für einen Augenblick an der noch immer aufgeschlagenen Akte hängen und er seufzte. Gordon war einer der Männer, die diesen Wandel herbeiführen konnten und würden, was für Fehler er auch immer in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte. Niemand war gegen Fehler immun, auch er selbst nicht... wieso sollte er jemand anderem einen Strick daraus drehen?

Er hoffte inständig, dass Thomas in dieselbe Kategorie fiel wie Gordon, dass sie genauso grundehrlich und unbestechlich war, wie die Berichte aus Chicago nahe legten und dass die Zeit und die Demütigung ihre Einstellung nicht geändert hatten... und dass der Commissioner eine Basis finden konnte, auf der er mit dieser Frau arbeiten konnte. Der Frau, die ihm vor zehn Jahren mit ihrer hartnäckigen Ehrlichkeit fast alles genommen hatte, das ihm etwas bedeutete...

„Master Wayne?"

Er sah auf, Alfred war lautlos wie immer eingetreten und hatte das Tablett ergriffen, der gewohnt zurückhaltende Blick des Dieners war an der Akte hängen geblieben, und Wayne griff danach.

„Waren die Zeitungsartikel, die Mr Fox Ihnen gegeben hat, eine lohnende Morgenlektüre?"

„Oh ja, Alfred, das waren sie... das waren sie...", bemerkte er abwesend und musterte ein letztes Mal das Foto der Lakeside Middle School und die Überschrift, die es illustrierte, dann schloss er die Akte und legte sie auf dem Tablett ab. Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Gedächtnis.

„11 Kinder tot – Sergeant des CPD lässt trotz Verhandlungsbereitschaft der Geiselnehmer Schule stürmen."


	4. Treason

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 3: Treason**

„Wer zur Hölle SIND Sie?" Gordons Faust zuckte auf den Stahltisch hinab und brachte ihn zum Wackeln, das donnernde Geräusch drang bis in den Beobachtungsraum hinter der Glasscheibe und Elizabeth Thomas betrachtete ihn ruhig und nachdenklich.

„Kaffee?"

Dankbar nahm sie dem Officer, der neben ihr stand, die Tasse aus den Händen und umschlang sie mit ihren Fingern, sie trug noch immer ihr neues Ballkleid, das den Temperaturen hier im Polizeipräsidium von Gotham City nicht gerade angepasst war und trotz der Jacke, die sie sich übergeworfen hatte, fror sie erbärmlich.

Sie machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf und ab, mittlerweile trug sie geliehene Turnschuhe und war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür, sie spürte bereits, wie die ersten Blasen sich bildeten und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf ihre Sandaletten, die unbeachtet unter dem Mantelständer lagen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war, neue, ungetragene Schuhe für mehr als zwölf Stunden an ihren Füßen zu lassen, aber andererseits hatte sie auch keine allzu große Wahl gehabt, immerhin wurde der größte Teil ihrer Sachen gerade in Chicago in hübsche, große Umzugsschachteln verpackt – oder zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Wenn Sie mit uns reden, können wir Ihnen einen Deal anbieten... aber wenn Sie nicht im Gefängnis versauern wollen, müssen Sie VERDAMMT NOCH MAL den Mund aufmachen!" Gordons Stimme klang auch durch die Glasscheibe gedämpft ausgesprochen wütend und sie betrachtete den Verdächtigen, ohne die Maske und sein Maschinengewehr sah der Mann nicht halb so bedrohlich aus wie in der Nacht, als er sie festgehalten hatte und wirkte auch irgendwie um mindestens zehn Zentimeter kleiner, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nicht der Fall sein konnte.

Abwesend rieb sie sich über die Oberarme, die ersten blauvioletten Flecken zeichneten sich dort bereits ab und sie war dankbar, dass sie wenigstens nicht auch wehtaten – wie zum Beispiel ihre Füße.

„Meinen Sie, er wird reden, Ma'am?" Sie blickte auf, der Officer, der ihr den Kaffee gebracht hatte, stand neben ihr und blickte mit verschränkten Armen durch die Glasscheibe auf den Commissioner und ihren Verdächtigen.

„Nein", entgegnete sie abwesend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Warum nicht, Ma'am?" Der Mann wirkte zögerlich und sie wandte sich ihm zu, auf dem gestickten Namensschild an seiner rechten Brust stand DuPres zu lesen und sie musterte ihn forschend. Sein schwarzes Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und er schien einige Jahre jünger zu sein als er, kaum mehr als ein Neuling frisch von der Polizeischule.

„Der Kerl hat Angst... aber nicht vor Gordon, sondern vor dem, was ihn erwartet, wenn er seinen Mund ein wenig zu weit aufmacht... außerdem... denken Sie nicht, dass die Mafia die Möglichkeit einkalkuliert hat, dass er erwischt wird, und entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, Officer DuPres?"

Der Mann betrachtete sie überrascht, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das von ihrer Analyse kam oder bloß der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie ihm für seine Gegenfrage nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht, Ma'am... aber was passiert mit ihm, wenn er doch redet?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse. „Dann ist er tot, bevor Gordon bei der zweiten Silbe von Attentat ist, Officer." Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht einen gefallen tun und nachfragen, wie weit die forensische Abteilung mit der Fingerabdruckanalyse ist?"

Er nickte und verschwand schneller durch die Tür, als sie nach einem zweiten Kaffee fragen konnte, also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und verließ ebenfalls den Raum, um sich eine Tasse zu holen – irgendwo musste hier eine Quelle sein. Einen Augenblick später schlug ein wutschnaubender Gordon die Tür des Verhörraumes hinter sich zu, und sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Und?"

„Natürlich nichts. Was haben Sie erwartet, Thomas?"

Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Genau das – aber man wird ja noch hoffen können. DuPres fragt gerade nach den Fingerabdrücken."

„Und was machen Sie?"

Zur Erklärung hielt sie ihre Tasse hoch und er nickte verstehend. „Dort drüben. Ich komme mit."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die kleine Kaffeeküche und Gordon wechselte den Filter in der Maschine und füllte ihn mit Pulver. „Was halten Sie von dem Jungen?"

„DuPres?" Sie blickte ihn überrascht an und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er nickte. „Keine Ahnung – ich kenne ihn seit kaum einer Stunde."

„Das wird sich ändern, Thomas... er und Officer Morgan – sie war die Nacht über auf Streife und schläft sich im Moment aus – werden Ihr Team bilden. Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich mehr Leute geben, aber die aktuelle Situation..."

„Ich verstehe." Sie blickte die Kaffeemaschine an und beobachtete, wie die schwarzbraune Flüssigkeit mit fast hypnotisierender Wirkung in die Kanne floss, dann riss sie sich von dem Anblick los – wenn sie übermüdet war, teilte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit. „Und was soll ich mit den beiden ermitteln?"

„Das, was Sie immer tun... ein wenig das Nest beschmutzen."

Der beißende Tonfall in seinen Worten überraschte sie und sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie haben von Philipps gehört, nehme ich an."

„Natürlich – wer hätte das nicht? Und ich muss zugeben, Sie hatten Pech... aber gefallen hat es mir trotzdem."

Sie betrachtete ihn missmutig bei diesem Geständnis. „Das ist genau das Problem... dass es zu vielen Leuten gefallen hat, mich auflaufen zu sehen, als dass sie nur in Erwägung gezogen hätten, meine Anschuldigungen zu unterstützen. Aber Philipps hats erwischt – wenn auch zu spät, um meine Karriere noch zu retten."

„Ihre Karriere interessiert mich nicht", entgegnete er brüsk und verschränkte die Arme, die geschlossene Tür der Kaffeeküche verhinderte, dass seine Untergebenen ihr Gespräch mithörten und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So viel war mir schon klar, als der Captain mir erklärt hat, dass ein Commissioner James Gordon aus Gotham mit mir sprechen will. Aber wozu brauchen Sie mich?"

Er schaltete die Kaffeemaschine aus und füllte seine Tasse. „Sie sollten gegen Batman ermitteln – aber das ist jetzt unerheblich geworden, nachdem das organisierte Verbrechen sich mit aller Macht zurückgemeldet hat. Irgendeiner von meinen Leuten hat diesen Überfall zumindest mitzuverantworten, ohne Hilfe hätten sie es nie geschafft, in den Saal einzudringen. Ich will, dass Sie diesen Hurensohn finden und ihn an den Eiern irgendwo aufhängen, wo man ihn gut sehen kann, damit es sich das nächste Arschloch zweimal überlegt."

Überrascht fuhr sie zurück, seine letzten Worte waren nur mehr ein bloßes Knurren gewesen und sie hatte ihn noch nie – nicht einmal bei ihrer letzten Begegnung – so heftig und wütend erlebt wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie nahm ihm vorsichtig die Kaffeekanne aus der Hand und füllte sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ihre Tasse, der Geruch des Koffeins beruhigte sie ein wenig und sie sah Gordon nachdenklich an. „Natürlich kann ich das machen... ich weiß nur nicht, ob Ihnen meine Ergebnisse gefallen werden."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mir beim letzten Mal auch nicht gefallen, aber da war es zu spät, um noch irgendetwas zu ändern... und der Mann, der mich gewarnt hat, hat den Preis für meine Sturheit bezahlt. Diesmal werde zumindest ich auf Sie hören, Thomas..."

Sein Eingeständnis überraschte sie und für einen Augenblick starrte sie in ihre Tasse, dann nickte sie. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sir... wollen Sie Zucker?"

Elizabeth Thomas erwachte, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen das Schlafzimmer ihrer kleinen Wohnung verließen, und stöhnend richtete sie sich auf. Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen und sie hatte viel zu lange geschlafen, nachdem Gordon sie am späten Vormittag nach Hause geschickt hatte, weil sie aussah „wie ein verdammter Zombie", hatte sie es gerade noch geschafft, in ihren Schlafsack zu kriechen, bevor ihre Augen zugefallen waren.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Arme und räkelte sich, ihre verspannte Rückenmuskulatur protestierte augenblicklich und sehr schmerzhaft, sodass sie sich wieder auf die Matratze zurücksinken ließ. Ihre Einrichtung war noch nicht aus Chicago gekommen, sie musste erst bei der Umzugsfirma anrufen und alles veranlassen, allerdings hatte sie in all dem Stress, der sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft erwartet hatte, noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden und sie bezweifelte, dass es bald besser werden würde.

Wenigstens war eine alte Matratze in dem Raum gelegen, den sie später als Wohnzimmer benutzen wollte, sie hatte sie in den Nebenraum gezerrt und ihren Schlafsack darauf ausgebreitet, aber das Fehlen eines Lattenrostes hatte ihren ohnehin schon verspannten und überanstrengten Muskeln nicht besonders gut getan.

Ächzend stand sie auf und streckte ihre verspannten Muskeln, eine heiße Dusche hätte ihr jetzt sicherlich gut getan, aber schon am Morgen, als sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, hatte sie festgestellt, dass warmes Wasser hier in ihrer Wohnung Mangelware darstellte. Missmutig blickte sie auf die kleine Kochplatte, die neben ihrem improvisierten Bett stand, die nagelneue Teekanne, die sie am Morgen gekauft hatte, wirkte in dieser Wohnung irgendwie ausgesprochen fehl am Platz. Ihre Packung mit Teebeuteln lag in Ermangelung eines Tisches daneben auf dem Boden und sie setzte einen alten, ramponierten Topf, den der Vormieter offensichtlich zurückgelassen hatte, auf die Kochfläche.

In der Küche funktionierte rein gar nichts, nicht einmal der Wasserhahn gab mehr als ein paar kümmerliche Tropfen von sich und so hatte sie ins Bad gehen müssen, um wenigstens Tee kochen zu können. Sie holte die Packung Cräcker und den Käse, die sie im Flugzeug bekommen hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und musterte sie misstrauisch, doch ihr Magen knurrte zu laut, als dass sie allzu viele Gedanken auf ihre Essbarkeit verwendete, und ihr improvisiertes Frühstück hastig in sich hineinschlang.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles in dieser Wohnung irgendwie improvisiert war, bemerkte sie abwesend, als sie ihren Tee vorsichtig, um kein Wasser zu verschütten, aufgoss, allerdings würde sie davon auch nicht besonders viel mitbekommen, wenn die ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden, die sie in Gotham City verbracht hatte, einen Vergleich liefern konnten.

Sie suchte sich frische Kleidung zusammen und fröstelte, als sie sich umzog, die Heizung – wie konnte es anders sein – funktionierte natürlich auch nicht und die Novemberkälte drang durch die Glasscheiben der Fenster in die Räume, aber wenigstens wachte sie auf, ein Effekt, der nur noch durch das kalte Wasser gesteigert wurde, als sie Gesicht und Hände wusch. Sie musste Gordon fragen, ob es in der Polizeiturnhalle eine Dusche gab... unbedingt.

Noch während sie ihren Tee trank, der wohltuend wirkte gegen ihre eisigen Finger, kam das Taxi, das sie bestellt hatte – ihr Auto war, wie alles andere, in Chicago – und sie trank hastig den letzten Rest aus, dann hastete sie die Treppe hinunter und zuckte zusammen, als sie in die Abendluft hinaustrat. In ihrer Wohnung war es kalt gewesen – hier draußen war es beschissen kalt, und sie war froh, als sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte und dem Fahrer erklärte, wohin sie wollte.

Der Mann betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick länger, als er es wohl mit einer gewöhnlichen Kundin getan hätte, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr Gesicht von der Pressekonferenz am Morgen her erkannt, doch sie war dankbar, dass er sie nicht darauf ansprach und sie nur vor dem Polizeipräsidium absetzte.

Gordon begrüßte sie, wenn schon nicht erfreut, dann wenigstens positiv überrascht, sie hatte ihn in dem kleinen Beobachtungszimmer neben dem Verhörraum gefunden, in dem noch immer der Mafioso saß, mittlerweile wirkte er wie eine Leiche, die man auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, zumindest legten seine blasse Hautfarbe und die merkwürdige Starre in seinen Zügen den Vergleich nahe.

„Er hat nichts gesagt?"

Der Commissioner schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, er sah fast ebenso müde aus wie sein Verdächtiger und Thomas glaubte nicht, dass er in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden mehr als sechs davon geschlafen hatte. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendetwas von ihm erfahren werden... sie werden ihm sehr genau erklärt haben, was mit ihm passiert, wenn er singt."

„Ich weiß, was ich tue", antwortete er ärgerlich, die Müdigkeit setzte ihm zu. „Und wenn Sie etwas tun wollen – DuPres und Morgan warten in Ihrem Büro auf Sie und haben sich auf eine Nachtschicht eingerichtet."

Sie lächelte. „Ausgezeichnet."

Sie erkannte DuPres schon von weitem, er wirkte zwar erschöpft, aber durchaus noch zu selbstständigem Denken fähig, die Frau neben ihm in der Uniform des GPD musste hingegen Morgan sein. Ihr schokoladenbraunes Gesicht wirkte verschlossen, sie schien um einiges älter zu sein als ihr Kollege und hatte ihre dunklen Haare, in die sich die ersten grauen Strähnen mischten, zu einem Knoten geschlungen.

Thomas schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte ihre Leute wachsam an. „Hallo."

„Guten Abend, Ma'am", antwortete DuPres, doch Morgan warf ihr nur einen Blick zu und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab, an den sie sich gelehnt hatte.

„Wie Sie beide höchstwahrscheinlich wissen, bin ich Detective Elizabeth Thomas vom Chicago Police Department. Commissioner Gordon hat mich eigentlich hierher geholt, um die Ermittlungen gegen Batman zu leiten, aber da diese Angelegenheit so _unheimlich_ plötzlich zweitrangig geworden ist, haben wir jetzt einen anderen Job."

Diese Ankündigung schien sogar Morgan zu überraschen, sie legte den Kopf schief und bedachte ihre neue Vorgesetzte mit einem interessierten Blick. „Irgendeiner von unseren Leuten muss mit der Mafia gemeinsame Sache gemacht haben, denn sonst wären niemals so viele Männer durch unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gekommen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es jetzt, den Hurensohn zu finden, der dafür verantwortlich ist, und ihn – und das ist ein Zitat vom Commissioner – _irgendwo an den Eiern aufzuhängen_." Sie fixierte ihre Leute eindringlich. „Von diesem Auftrag werden Sie niemandem, wirklich _niemandem_, nicht einmal ihrer Großmutter oder ihrem Beichtvater erzählen, egal, wie sicher Sie sich sind, dass diese Person es niemandem weitersagen wird. Wenn jemand dumme Fragen stellt – wir wollen herausfinden, wie wir die Lecks in unseren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stopfen können. Und im Grunde stimmt das auch – nur, dass es nur ein Leck ist, das wir suchen. Haben ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am!" DuPres wirkte wie ein junger Hund, dem man gerade erklärt hatte, dass man mit ihm spazieren gehen würde, während seine Kollegin noch immer sehr distanziert dreinsah und sich gerade einmal zu einem Nicken herabließ.

„Ausgezeichnet... ich würde sagen, wir sollten damit beginnen, dass Sie uns Listen mit jedem Polizisten, jedem zivilen Angestellten, jedem Kellner, jedem Gast und auch jedem verdammten Polizeihund besorgen, die am gestrigen Abend anwesend waren oder irgendetwas mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu tun gehabt haben. Außerdem sollten Sie die Überwachungsbänder organisieren, die es zweifelsohne geben wird... ich denke, damit werden Sie eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

Morgan betrachtete sie zweifelnd. „Und was machen Sie, Ma'am?"

„Ich, Officer Morgan, übernehme die wichtigste Aufgabe von allen... ich hole uns allen Kaffee."

Allerdings stellte sich eine Stunde später heraus, dass die Kaffeemaschine sicherlich nicht schnell genug Nachschub liefern würde, um den Bedarf zu decken, den ihre kleine Einheit in den letzten Minuten entwickelt hatte... nämlich genau in dem Moment, als sie alle realisiert hatten, wie verdammt _viele _Verdächtige sie hatten.

DuPres legte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die letzte Seite des Ausdrucks auf ihren Schreibtisch, die ungefähr eintausendfünfhundert Gäste des Balls hatten ihre Liste der Personen, die sie überprüfen mussten, gründlich aufgebläht, doch auch wenn Thomas im Grunde nicht dachte, dass einer von ihnen etwas damit zu tun hatte, so musste sie sie doch der Genauigkeit wegen mit einbeziehen. „Himmel, sind das viele... das dauert Tage, sie durchzuarbeiten."

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, als sich Morgan harsch einmischte: „Vom Jammern werden sie auch nicht weniger, DuPres, also nehmen Sie sich einen Stift und fangen Sie irgendwo an."

„Hm..." Morgans Worte hatten einen Gedanken in ihr angeregt und sie ließ nachdenklich ihren Stift durch ihre Finger wandern. „Wie wärs, wenn wir mit System anfangen?"

Die Frau blickte zu ihr auf. „Eine Ausgezeichnete Idee, Ma'am – wenn wir ein System hätten."

„Dann sollten wir uns eines überlegen... wenn wir alle diese Leute – wie viele sind es? Fast zweitausend? - manuell überprüfen, ist zum einen die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass wir etwas übersehen, und zum anderen sitzen wir dann noch hier, wenn wir alt, grau und vertrocknet sind und unsere Sicherheitslücke schon weiteren Schaden angerichtet hat. Wenn wir dem Computersystem allerdings Parameter geben könnten, nach denen er einschätzen kann, wie verdächtig unsere Verdächtigen eigentlich wirklich sind, dann haben wir wenigstens etwas, mit dem wir arbeiten können. Zwar ist die Chance immer noch vorhanden, dass wir etwas übersehen könnten... aber ich denke, das ist ein annehmbares Risiko."

DuPres wirkte augenblicklich begeistert und selbst die skeptischere Morgan schien damit einverstanden, auch wenn Thomas meinte, sehr unfreundliches Gemurmel über „annehmbare Risiken" von ihr zu hören.

„Und was für Kriterien sollen das sein, Ma'am?" DuPres saß bereits am Computer und seine Finger lagen auf der Tastatur, er schien ganz versessen darauf zu sein, mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, obwohl viele seiner Kollegen nach einer anstrengenden Nacht und einem ebenso anstrengenden Tag bereits nach Hause gegangen waren.

Thomas legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Hm..."

„Was wäre mit der finanziellen Situation?" Sie sah auf, Morgan hatte eine der ausgedruckten Namenslisten zur Hand genommen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Ich meine... eine Person, die sehr dringend Geld benötigt, wäre doch sicherlich eher bereit, sich bestechen zu lassen, als jemand, der reich ist wie Dagobert Duck."

„Guter Punkt – nehmen Sie's, Officer DuPres." Sie nickte anerkennend, auch wenn Morgan anscheinend selten den Mund aufmachte, ihre Bemerkungen waren überraschend intelligent und durchdacht. „Damit haben wir das Motiv... als nächstes sollten wir die Gelegenheit bedenken. Von unseren Leuten wurde niemand getötet, nur einer der Wächter an der Nottreppe ausgeschaltet – sie wussten daher ziemlich viel über unsere Vorkehrungen. In dem Fall haben die Gäste wohl den niedrigsten Wert und jene Polizeibeamten, die die Organisation übernommen haben, den höchsten... dazwischen stufen Sie so ab, wie Sie es für richtig halten, Officer DuPres."

Der junge Mann nickte begeistert und ließ seine Finger über die Tasten fliegen, während Morgan sich neuen Kaffee einschenkte, die Kanne hatte mittlerweile einen neuen, dauerhaften Platz auf ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden. „Noch eine Idee, Ma'am?"

Thomas blickte nachdenklich auf den braunen Ring auf der Akte vor ihr, der Karton hatte die Flüssigkeit aufgesaugt und das Muster angenommen. „Wo wir schon bei klassischer Ermittlungsarbeit sind... Alibi?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, wie wir das überprüfen sollten. Außerdem muss man nicht anwesend sein, um _vorher_ die Sicherheitspläne an die Mafia verraten zu haben."

„Guter Punkt... aber..." Thomas betrachtete erneut den Kaffeefleck. „Wieso gehen wir die Sache nicht umgekehrt an? Sehen wir die Überwachungsbänder durch und identifizieren wir jeden, der kurz vor dem Überfall irgendwohin verschwunden ist... _zufälligerweise._"

DuPres wollte schon wieder anfangen zu tippen, doch Morgan verdrehte die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Ich mach das... überanstrengen Sie sich nicht in Ihrem Bemühen, Ihrer Chefin in den Arsch zu kriechen."

Die rote Farbe, die sein Gesicht daraufhin annahm, zwang Thomas dazu, ihr Kichern hinter einem merkwürdig klingenden Hüsteln zu verbergen, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Morgan ihr ihre Vorstellung nicht so ganz abkaufte. „Ich helfe Ihnen bei den Bändern – vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, dann blickte Thomas in die Runde und ihre Augen blieben an DuPres hängen, der nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. „Noch irgendwelche Vorschläge? Officers?"

„Ähm..."

„Spucken Sie's aus, DuPres, bevor Sie sich daran verschlucken." Morgans gutmütiger Spott schien den jungen Mann zu motivieren, denn er richtete sich auf. „Ich dachte nur... Wenn irgendwo Drogen verkauft werden, befragt man als Erstes die stadtbekannten Drogendealer... und wenn irgendjemand mit der Mafia gemeinsame Sache macht..."

„... fragt man jemanden, den man schon einmal verdächtigt hat, genau das zu tun, auch wenn mans ihm nicht beweisen konnte – denn sonst wäre er ja nicht mehr in Amt und Würden", vollendete Thomas zufrieden seinen Satz, der Gedanke war wirklich gut und sie wäre selbst wohl nicht darauf gekommen. Oder zumindest nicht so schnell. „Eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Idee... fügen Sie es in Ihr Schema ein, und dann füttern Sie den Computer mit Daten. Officer Morgan und ich legen einstweilen den Film ein und besorgen uns Popcorn."


	5. Skipper

**Enna:**

Pah... meine Nummer ist eine Geheimnummer :P

--

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 4: Skipper**

„... also haben wir unser Programm, nachdem wir ihm die notwendigen Daten eingegeben haben, über Nacht durchlaufen lassen...", Detective Elizabeth Thomas warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, die bereits späten Nachmittag anzeigte, „... ich meine natürlich, während wir geschlafen haben, und hier ist unsere aktualisierte Verdächtigenliste." Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar zu erkennen, eine Reihe von Namen in verschiedenen Farbtönen von Gelb bis Dunkelrot leuchtete auf dem Computerbildschirm vor Gordon auf und er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Wir haben Punkte für verdächtige Umstände vergeben... und das sind die Leute mit den höchsten Ergebnissen." Sie klang nicht unzufrieden, aber das konnte er ihr möglicherweise sogar nachsehen – immerhin war die Idee wirklich gut. Die Namen, die nun vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm blinkten, gefielen ihm allerdings um einiges weniger. Nur einige wenige Gäste hatten höhere Punktzahlen erhalten, aber dafür umso mehr Beamte aus seinem Büro, Leute, von denen er eigentlich gedacht hatte, ihnen vertrauen zu können.

Thomas musterte ihn, so als ob sie versuchen würde, seinen Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen, und nickte vorsichtig. „Dass diese Leute auf dieser Liste stehen, bedeutet nicht, dass sie etwas getan haben. Ihre Motive können durchaus so rein wie frisch gefallener Schnee sein und sie selbst unschuldig wie neugeborene Lämmchen... die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist nur geringer als bei allen anderen. DuPres und Morgan haben schon damit angefangen, sie alle einzeln zu überprüfen, und ich melde mich, wenn die Detailuntersuchung irgendetwas ergeben hat."

Er nickte, widerwillig zwar, aber doch. „Gut..."

Schon fast war sie an der Tür, ihre Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, als er hochschreckte. „Thomas?"

Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich halb um. „Ja?"

„Wer ist unser Hauptgewinner?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Im Moment ist es Sergeant Winona Jeffries. Sie war für die Koordination der Einheiten zuständig, saß am Funk – es wäre also kein Problem für sie gewesen, ein _Hier ist der Eingang_-Schild für den Überfall aufzustellen und die Männer hereinzuholen. Außerdem ist ihr Sohn krank, sie braucht das Geld, und die Innenrevision unter Dent hat bereits gegen sie ermittelt... alles in allem also ziemlich erdrückend, aber wir überprüfen sie routinemäßig genauso wie alle anderen." Zu seiner Überraschung zögerte sie danach und blickte zu Boden, doch dann raffte sie sich auf und sah ihn direkt an. „Der Nächste in der Liste sind Sie, Commissioner."

Für einen Augenblick drohte das Déjà-Vu ihn zu übermannen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um einen schlechten Traum loszuwerden, und starrte sie an. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?"

„Doch, das ist es." Zu seiner Befriedigung schien sie wenigstens ehrlich zerknirscht zu sein von ihrer Feststellung, doch in seiner Situation half es ihm nicht – er hatte Thomas geholt, weil sie gegen _jeden_ ermittelte, unabhängig von Rang und Status, und das würde sie auch tun, auch wenn es sich nun wieder einmal gegen ihn richtete. „Und? Verhaften Sie mich jetzt?"

Sie lächelte beruhigend, oder zumindest verzog sie ihre Lippen auf eine Weise, die bei einem wohlmeinenden Menschen als beruhigendes Lächeln durchgegangen wäre. „Ich werde Sie genauso wenig verhaften wie Winona Jeffries, Commissioner. Und wenn ich ernsthaft denken würde, dass Sie der Verräter wäre, meinen Sie wirklich, ich hätte es Ihnen gesagt, damit Sie hübsch alle Beweise verschwinden lassen können, sobald ich zur Tür hinaus bin?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind eine merkwürdige Person, Detective Thomas..."

„Ich weiß. Das ist einer meiner wenigen Vorteile, würde ich sagen."

Noch immer amüsiert warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer... in einer halben Stunde geht die Sitzung des Stadtrats voraussichtlich zu ende, und der Bürgermeister wollte, dass ich anwesend bin, um den Schutz durch die Polizei von Gotham City zu repräsentieren und ein paar Worte zum aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen zu sagen."

„Nun... dann werde ich Sie nicht noch länger aufhalten, Commissioner. Und ich wollte mir die Bänder vom Überfall noch einmal ansehen, irgend etwas stört mich daran, aber ich weiß nicht, was..."

Bei ihren Worten horchte er noch einmal auf, sie hatte so geklungen, als ob diese Angelegenheit wirklich an ihr nagen würde, etwas, das er sehr selten an ihr wahrgenommen hatte. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, müsste ich sie mir nicht noch einmal ansehen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte, aber ich _sehe_ es einfach nicht und es lässt mir trotzdem keine Ruhe..."

Er korrigierte sich innerlich, die Bänder nagten nicht nur an ihr, sie frustrierten sie richtiggehend, und nun war es an ihm, beruhigend zu lächeln. „Sehen Sie sie sich noch einmal an, und dann lassen Sie's gut sein, Thomas – es bringt nichts, wenn Sie sich wahnsinnig machen wegen etwas, das vielleicht gar nicht da ist."

Langsam nickte sie, der Gedanke gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht, aber sie akzeptierte seine Anweisungen. „Okay."

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, zuckte er mit den Schultern, doch er kam nicht umhin, ironisch zu lächeln. Wer hatte noch gleich gesagt „In der Geschichte kommt alles zweimal, einmal als Tragödie und einmal als Komödie"? Er konnte sich nicht an den Namen erinnern, aber wie ihm schien, passte der Satz auch ausgezeichnet auf das Leben im Allgemeinen.

--

Die breite, weiße Marmortreppe, die vom Eingang des Rathauses von Gotham City hinabführte, stand unter ständiger Beobachtung der Medien, ihm schien, dass jede einzelne Stufe schon mindestens zehn Mal fotografiert worden war, so oft klickten die Fotoapparate und erhellte ein Blitz zusätzlich zu den Straßenlaternen die Szenerie.

Gordon stand neben einer der hohen, majestätischen Säulen, sein Atem kondensierte in kleinen, weißen Wolken vor seinem Mund und er versuchte, möglichst grimmig und ernst dreinzusehen, doch der Auflauf an Reportern und Fernsehkameras, an Mikrofonen, die fast sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, etwas aufnehmen zu können, machte es ihm schwer, einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

Der Eiertanz der Medien hatte ihn immer gestört, das Gefühl, dass durch seine Mitteilungen an die Presse seine Ermittlungsarbeit beeinflusst wurde, verließ ihn nie ganz, wenn er – so wie jetzt – mit einem öffentlichen Fall zu tun hatte und im Gegensatz zum betrauert verstorbenen Harvey Dent hatte er nie ein Händchen für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gehabt. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Kamera auch nur in seine Nähe kam, glaubte er, zur Salzsäule erstarren zu müssen, und seine eigenen Interviews noch einmal anzusehen erfüllte ihn mit Grauen, so unterschieden sich die Aufnahmen von dem Bild, das er eigentlich hatte ausstrahlen wollen.

So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte er, im hohen Kragen seines Mantels zu verschwinden, der Frost der Nacht fiel langsam in die Straßen der Stadt ein, trotz der Wärme, die die Gebäude und die geöffneten Türen des Rathauses abstrahlten. Er hoffte, dass die Sitzung nicht noch länger dauern würde, denn im Gegensatz zu den Journalisten, denen es nichts ausmachte, in der Kälte zu warten, war er von früheren Observationen daran gewöhnt, wenigstens den Schutz eines Autos zu genießen – und eine großen Becher Kaffee, wenn es sich machen ließ.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Menge, das Blitzlichtgewitter intensivierte sich und die Reporter drängten nach vorne, um einen möglichst guten Platz zu bekommen, als Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia an der Spitze einer Welle von Beratern, Aktentaschenträgern, Angestellten des Rathauses, Bezirksräten und Abgeordneten des Stadtrates mehr nach vorne getragen wurde, als er selbst ging. Er hielt an dem bereits aufgebauten Rednerpult inne, die Mikrofone mit den bunten Logos der Fernsehkanäle bildeten einen Kontrast zu dem braunen, glänzenden Holz, auf dessen Vorderseite man das Wappen der Stadt Gotham erkennen konnte, und Garcia hob die Hand.

Selbst Gordon beugte sich ein wenig vor, um besser zu hören, was der Mann zu sagen hatte, sein persönliches Charisma hatte nicht unwesentlich zu seiner Wahl zum Bürgermeister beigetragen, eine Eigenschaft, die dem Commissioner bedauerlicherweise – oder zum Glück – vollkommen abging.

Während er sich auf den Bürgermeister konzentrierte, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die meisten anderen Politiker, mit denen er das Rathaus verlassen hatten, seitlich die Stufen hinunterströmten, nur einige wenige blieben zurück, vielleicht, um zu hören, was Garcia zu sagen hatte, vielleicht, weil sie eigene Ankündigungen machen wollten.

„Bürgerinnen und Bürger von Gotham City...", begann er, doch Gordons Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Bewegung abgelenkt, hinter den Reportern, die sein Blickfeld beengten, geschah irgend etwas, doch er konnte nicht sehen, was.

Auch Garcia hatte bemerkt, dass etwas im Gange war, und sah in dieselbe Richtung, seine Rede schien vergessen und die ersten Fernsehkameras richteten sich auf das Geschehen, Gordon blickte verwirrt zu Lieutenant Hedges, der versteckt hinter einer der Säulen stand und angestrengt auf den Knopf in seinem Ohr lauschte. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke, er schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie der Commissioner selbst und reckte sich, um über die Reporter hinwegsehen zu können.

Das erregte Klicken der Kameras, die Männer und Frauen, die in ihre Mikrofone sprachen und sich erregt um den besten Platz stritten, all diese Geräusche ließen den ersten Schuss leiser klingen, als seiner Bedeutung gerecht zu werden schien. Gordon blickte sich für einen Augenblick um, hielt den Nachhall für ein Symptom der Menschenmenge, die ihn umgab, doch die Leibwächter des Bürgermeisters reagierten schneller als er. Als er den Kopf drehte, um zu Garcia zu sehen, hatten sie ihn bereits in den Schutz der Säulen gezerrt und taten ihr Bestes, um ihn in die Eingangshalle des Rathauses in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Nun klickten auch die Relais in seinem eigenen Gehirn, suchten sich angestammte, nach dem Ballabend viel zu vertraute Positionen und er verschwand ebenfalls hinter einer der dicken Marmorsäulen, ein weiterer Schuss gellte, diesmal fast noch leiser, da Frauen und Männer schrien und Chaos sich über den Platz ausbreitete. Gegen die eigene Vernunft, die ihm sagte, dass es nicht die Aufgabe eines Commissioners war, in Schusswechsel zu geraten, schob er sich an der Mauer weiter nach vorne, mittlerweile konnte er einen dunklen Wagen erkennen und eine Frau, die hineingezerrt wurde.

Er zog seine Waffe und trat noch einen Schritt näher, sie trug einen dunklen Rock und einen Mantel, die Kleidung einer Politikerin, und als sie sich wand, um zu entkommen, erkannte er ihr Gesicht – es war Bezirksrätin Sheryl McVeigh aus dem Nachbardistrikt. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er die Hand, doch ihre heftigen Versuche, sich zu befreien, ließen ihn fürchten, sie zu treffen, wenn er schoss und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Wagen nachzusehen, wie er mit quietschenden Reifen davonstob.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er die Straße entlang, das Auto war schon um die nächste Straßenecke verschwunden, dann steckte er resigniert seine Waffe wieder ins Holster und wandte sich um. Lieutenant Hedges stand hinter ihm, der Mann sah genauso überrumpelt aus wie er selbst und lauschte wie hypnotisiert den Worten, die sein Ohrhörer von sich gab. „Was zur Hölle war das?"

Seine Worte rissen Hedges aus seiner Lethargie und er blickte auf, starrte seinen Vorgesetzten für einen Augenblick lang an, so als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde, dann entgegnete er zögernd: „Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

„Dann finden Sie's heraus, zum Teufel noch mal, oder brauchen Sie erst einen schriftlichen Befehl in dreifacher Ausfertigung!"

„Natürlich, Sir!" Der Mann überschlug sich fast, als er zu den Polizisten am Fuße der Treppe hinabhastete, und Gordon trat auf die Eingangshalle des Rathauses zu, er konnte Garcia verschwommen hinter der Glasscheibe entdecken, seine normalerweise gebräunte Haut sah leichenblass aus und der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sir?" Für einen Augenblick sah der Leibwächter des Bürgermeisters so aus, als wollte er ihm den Weg versperren, doch der grimmige Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen scheuchte den Mann zur Seite und Gordon trat zu Garcia. „Sind Sie unverletzt?"

„Ja, ja, ich denke schon..." Er nickte wie in Zeitlupe, so als wollte er sich durch die einfache Geste versichern, dass seine Antwort der Wahrheit entsprach, dann schien er sich zu fassen. „Was ist passiert?"

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lieutenant Hedges versucht noch, das herauszufinden... ich habe nur gesehen, wie einige bewaffnete Männer mit Masken, nicht unähnlich denen, die den Polizeiball überfallen haben, Bezirksrätin McVeigh in einen Wagen gezerrt haben... durch die vielen Reporter und die Panik, die unter ihnen ausbrach, als geschossen wurde, konnten weder meine Leute noch ich selbst eingreifen..."

Abwesend nickte Garcia. „Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Ich denke, ein paar von den Reportern haben sich Prellungen geholt, aber abgesehen davon weiß ich von nichts. Das kann sich allerdings sekündlich ändern, befürchte ich." Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, zu verbergen, dass es Dinge gab, die schlimmer waren, als ein verletzter Reporter – eine entlaufene Katze, zum Beispiel. Für einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, ließ den Blick über die Eingangshalle wandern, die so merkwürdig... unberührt aussah, verglich man sie mit dem Chaos, das vor der Tür herrschte, dann wandte er sich ab. „Hier kann ich nichts mehr tun, fürchte ich... ich denke, ich werde im Polizeipräsidium dringender gebraucht."

„Das denke ich auch, Commissioner, das denke ich auch."

--

Die Bildschirme der Verkehrsüberwachung zeigten... Autos, ein Wagen reihte sich an den Nächsten, Kolonnen kamen vor Ampeln zum Stillstand und wälzten sich weiter, wenn sie auf Grün umsprangen. Commissioner Gordon ließ seinen Blick über die Anzeigen wandern, keines der Autos, das er erkennen konnte, ähnelte dem der Entführer auch nur im Mindesten und doch beruhigte es ihn, hier zu sitzen und dem Flimmern der Bildschirme zuzusehn, dem pulsierenden Fluss des Verkehrs, dem Wechselspiel aus Bewegung und Ruhe.

Er konnte nichts tun, das war ihm auf intellektueller Ebene vollkommen klar, und doch rebellierte sein Innerstes bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er zur Untätigkeit verdammt war, während ein Menschenleben in den Händen anderer lag. Ihre einzige Spur, den Wagen, den die Entführer benutzt hatten, hatte er zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben und einige Fotos hinzugefügt, an Bildmaterial mangelte es ihnen durch die Anwesenheit der Presse zum Glück nicht und auch das Kennzeichen war glücklicherweise zu erkennen gewesen.

„Vielleicht sind Journalisten doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen", murmelte er abwesend, die Verfolgung durch einige Einheiten der Polizei hatte nichts ergeben, die Mistkerle schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein, und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte alles so gut ausgesehen, sogar ein wenig Hoffnung, dass die Ruhe dauerhaft sein könnte und dass sein Sohn und seine Tochter möglicherweise in einem Gotham City aufwachsen würden, das besser war als die Stadt, die er kannte, war in ihm aufgekommen, wie er sich nun nachträglich fast ein wenig beschämt eingestand. Und jetzt...? Innerhalb von nicht einmal zweiundsiebzig Stunden war das Chaos erneut mit voller Wucht über ihn und alle, die er liebte, hereingebrochen.

„Commissioner?"

Er wandte sich um, die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, und Lieutenant Hedges stand in dem Rechteck aus Licht, das aus dem Gang in die dunkle Zentrale der Verkehrsüberwachung fiel. „Ja?", entgegnete er gedehnt, unwillig, weil man ihn gestört hatte.

„Der Verdächtige vom Ball ist aus dem Gefängnis hierhergebracht worden, Sir. Er wartet in Verhörraum Drei."

Gordons Groll auf Hedges verflog sofort, das war genau die Nachricht, auf die er eigentlich gewartet hatte, und er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Noch bevor er bemerkt hatte, was seine Füße eigentlich taten, stand er mit dem Lieutenant im Beobachtungsraum und blickte durch den Einwegspiegel auf den Mann hinunter.

Der grellorange Häftlingsoverall betonte die Blässe seiner Haut noch, das blonde Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab, doch trotz seiner leicht heruntergekommenen und erschöpften Erscheinung gelang es dem Mann ausgezeichnet, den Eindruck von Unnachgiebigkeit und Härte zu vermitteln.

„Keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er eine Aussage machen möchte?"

„Keine, Sir. Er hat kein Wort gesagt, seit wir ihn aus seiner Zelle geholt haben." Hedges wirkte zerknirscht, so als ob der entschlossene Widerstand ihres Verdächtigen an seiner Polizistenehre kratzen würde, und Gordon legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beherrschen Sie sich... ich weiß, es geht um eine Bezirksrätin, und wir müssen sie schnell finden – aber deswegen bin ich nicht bereit, so zu werden wie... diese Monster." Für einen Augenblick wurde das Bild im Verhörraum von einer anderen Szene überlagert, einem anderen Verdächtigem und Batman, der ihn vor seinen Augen fast zu Tode prügelte und nur von einem Geständnis abgehalten wurde...

„Natürlich, Sir... aber sein verdammtes Gesicht geht mir mittlerweile dermaßen auf die Nerven, ich würde am liebsten..." Der Tonfall in der Stimme des Lieutenants beruhigte Gordon, er klang eher hilflos als so, als würde er seine Befehle im nächsten Moment missachten, und gemeinsam starrten sie für einen Augenblick auf blasse Augen, eingefallene Wangen und zerzauste blonde Strähnen.

„Ich geh rein." Der Commissioner erkannte die Stimme kaum als seine eigene, so rau klang sie, die Sache ging ihm wohl näher, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, auch wenn Bezirksrätin Sheryl McVeigh für ihn nur eine Gestalt war, die er aus den Medien kannte, war er nun auf eine gewisse Art und Weise für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Zwar lag es im Moment ausschließlich in den Händen ihrer Entführer, was sie mit ihr anstellten, aber je schneller er sie fand, desto besser – für sie und auch für sein eigenes Gewissen.

„Hey."

Der Verdächtige zuckte zusammen, als er den Raum betrat, doch nach einem Blick zur Tür schien er sich zu entspannen, so als ob derjenige, der wirklich eingetreten war, es mit der Bedrohlickeit seiner Fantasiegestalt nicht im Geringsten aufnehmen konnte; Gordon erinnerte sich an seine eigenen Anweisungen an seine Männer und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Mit einem scharrenden Geräusch zog er den Stuhl vom Tisch weg, Metall schabte über den gefliesten Fußboden und der Laut hätte ihn beinahe zusammenzucken lassen... aber nur beinahe. Ruhig nahm er Platz und fixierte den Mann für einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er unter seinem gesträubten Schnurrbart hindurch. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

Sein Verdächtiger fixierte angelegentlich seine Fingernägel, Dreck zeichnete sich in schwarzen Halbmonden darunter ab und die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand waren von verkrustetem Blut bedeckt, wohl die Spur einer Gefängnisschlägerei. „Hey. Ich hab was gesagt!"

Seine Faust donnerte auf den Tisch, bevor er es wirklich wahrnahm, leichter Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm hinauf, brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Wenigstens reagierte der Mann nur, er zuckte zusammen, so leicht, dass er es fast für eine zufällige Geste gehalten hätte, wäre nicht für einen Moment ein Schauer von Furcht über seine Gesichtszüge gehuscht.

„Hier, hier und hier." Mit geübter Handbewegung verteilte er Bilder auf der metallenen Tischplatte, Fotos von den Überwachungskameras auf dem Ball und von den Reportern, die McVeighs Entführung genauestens festgehalten hatten – er wollte das bisschen Schwung, das er gewonnen zu haben glaubte, ausnutzen. „Die sehen doch fast so aus wie Sie, meinen Sie nicht? Gleiche Masken, gleiche Kleidung, gleiche Waffen... ein merkwürdiger Zufall, finden Sie nicht?"

Die Finger seines Verdächtigen trommelten auf den Tisch, einer nach dem anderen, er betrachtete sie, so als ob sie die interessanteste Sache der Welt wären und seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig einnehmen würden. _Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap. _

Was auch immer der Zweck war, warum auch immer er es tat, Gordon würde es in Kürze in den Wahnsinn treiben, dessen war er sich mit deprimierender Ausweglosigkeit bewusst, fast fühlte er sich, als würde ein Zug auf ihn zurasen, der Lichtkegel hielt ihn erfasst und er konnte sich nicht bewegen, keinen Millimeter, so als ob alle seine Muskeln von seiner geistigen Starre erfasst worden wären... „HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, doch wurde der Ausbruch mit plötzlicher, wohtuender Ruhe belohnt, der Mann starrte ihn für einen Augenblick an, dann betrachtete er wieder den einzigen leeren Fleck der Tischplatte, den er entdecken konnte und Gordon schloss für einen Moment die Augen, schluckte hart.

Als er den Raum verließ, gelang es ihm fast, sanft die Tür zu schließen, und als er durch den Gang den Beobachtungsraum erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich fast schuldig... aber nur fast. Sein Temperament kochte noch immer in ihm, und die Tatsache, dass Thomas neben Hedges stand und ihn aus ihren harten, dunklen Augen musterte, trug nicht zur Verbesserung seiner Laune bei. „Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden... Sir." Selbst sie schien zu spüren, dass der Zeitpunkt gerade gar nicht gut war, und blickte zur Seite, auf den Verdächtigen, der nun wieder sein rastloses Trommeln aufgenommen hatte.

„Ja?" Selbst für seine eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme gedehnt und bedrohlich und Thomas zuckte nach einem Seitenblick auf Hedges, der unbeteiligt daneben stand und ihren Verdächtigen beobachtete, mit den Schultern. „Es hat Zeit... ich denke, Sie haben im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Das hab ich wohl... aber dieser Mistkerl macht einfach nicht den Mund auf, egal, was ich tue."

„Er weiß, was er tut, das muss man ihm lassen. Oder zumindest wissen die Leute, die ihn ausgebildet haben, was _sie_ tun."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich denke, er hat wenigstens eine grundlegende Schulung darin erhalten, wie man Verhören widersteht... sehen Sie das, was er mit seinen Fingern macht? Es lenkt ihn davon ab, was Sie tun, und verhindert, dass er Sie ansieht, weil er sich darauf konzentriert und auf nichts sonst. Er weiß, dass Sie ihn nicht foltern werden, und das bedeutet für ihn, dass er vor Ihnen weniger Angst haben muss als vor denen, die ihn geschickt haben."

„Wenn Sie es so viel besser wissen, dann machen Sie's doch gleich selbst", schnappte er, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Thomas _damit_ am wenigsten beikommen würde.

„Ich bin keine Verhörspezialistin, Sir. Aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, hatte sie den Raum schon verlassen und fast hilflos sah er zu, wie sie zu dem Verdächtigen eintrat, ihn kurz musterte und dann lautlos auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm. Der Mann blickte nicht auf und das Schweigen dehnte sich, Thomas tat das, was sie am Besten konnte – den Eindruck fast unerschütterlicher Ruhe auszustrahlen, gepaart mit einer Geduld, die einen fast zur Verzweiflung treiben konnte... und schließlich sah er auf.

Seine hellen, blauen Augen – fast schon zu hell, fand Gordon, in ihnen glomm ein Licht, das sich nicht mit seiner Vorstellung von einem geistig gesunden Menschen vereinbaren ließ – weiteten sich für einen Moment... und dann _lächelte_ er.

Für einen Wimpernschlag glaubte der Commissioner, dass sein übermüdeter, gereizter Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte, dass er im Stehen eingeschlafen war und nur träumte, doch dann lehnte sich der Mann zurück. „Na, na, wenn das nicht Skipper Thomas ist."

Er konnte das Gesicht des Detectives nicht erkennen, doch irgendeine Reaktion musste sich darauf abgezeichnet haben, denn ihre Schultern zuckten leicht und sie war vom Tisch zurückgewichen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, wen ich da an der Angel habe, als ich Sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hab..."

Sie atmete schneller, das konnte er sogar von hier aus erkennen, dann lehnte sie sich zurück, versuchte, sich mit einem bewussten Befehl an ihre Muskeln zu entspannen. „Ich fürchte, Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil."

„Und das wird auch so bleiben..." Noch einmal lächelte er, dann sank er wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück, seine Finger trommelten erneut in stetem Rhythmus auf die Tischplatte und Gordon begegnete dem verwirrten Blick von Lieutenant Hedges. „Was zum Teufel war das?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, Sir. Das wüsste ich auch gerne..."


	6. The Scent of Blood

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 5: The Scent of Blood**

Einen Augenblick oder zwei benötigte sie, um ihre zitternden Finger, ihre schwankende Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch die Überraschung in ihrem Blick blieb, als sie Commissioner Gordon anblickte, der zurückstarrte. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, was Sie mit ihm angestellt haben, Detective?"

Seine schlechte Laune war noch immer nicht verschwunden, doch damit hatte sie auch nicht vernünftigerweise rechnen können – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er durch die Tatsache, dass sie dem Verdächtigen wenigstens einige vollständige Sätze hatte entlocken können, nur noch wütender wurde, war vergleichsweise viel höher gewesen. Und doch... sie seufzte. „Wie Sie sicherlich sehr genau gesehen haben, habe ich gar nichts mit ihm _angestellt_, Commissioner. Ich bin nicht einmal dazu gekommen, den Mund aufzumachen."

„Was sollte das dann heißen, _Skipper Thomas_?" Gordon schnaubte fast vor Wut, und doch war sie in diesem Augenblick weder willens noch in der Lage, auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. „Ein alter Spitzname. So nannten mich meine Kollegen bei der Innenrevision in Chicago manchmal."

„Und woher weiß der das?", fragte er mit einer abfälligen Geste zur Glasscheibe, hinter der sich der Verdächtige verbarg.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich nicht halb vom Stuhl gefallen, als er mich so genannt hat... Sir." Von Objektivität keine Spur mehr – Sarkasmus brach aus ihr heraus wie Wasser, das sie eigentlich hinter Dämmen halten wollte. Angestrengt riss sie sich zusammen. „Wie auch immer... ich denke nicht, dass es besonders relevant ist, um die Bezirksrätin zu finden..."

„Und wenn ich anders denke?"

„Dann ist das Ihnen als Leiter der Ermittlungen selbstverständlich freigestellt, und ich werde jegliche Frage beantworten, die Sie zu diesem Thema haben, Sir." Endlich klang sie wieder professionell, doch sie spürte, dass die Sache sie nicht loslassen würde... nicht, bevor sie wusste, wer oder was dahintersteckte und was zum Teufel sie selbst damit zu tun hatte. Irgend jemand wollte die Angelegenheit auf eine persönliche Ebene ziehen, dessen war sie sich sicher – und sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie das zulassen würde.

Gordon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Für den Anfang reicht wohl eine Frage, Detective. Woher haben Sie diesen dämlichen Spitznamen eigentlich?"

„Wegen meinem Boot, Sir."

„Ihrem _was_?"

„Meinem Boot, Sir", wiederholte sie geduldig, die Situation schien die Denkfähigkeit des Commissioners ernstlich zu beeinflussen. „Meinem Segelboot, um genau zu sein. Als meine Kollegen herausgefunden haben, dass ich eines besitze, war das ihre Art, mich damit aufzuziehen."

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das alles ist, dann haben Sie wohl recht, wenn Sie behaupten, dass das nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hat... und dann haben Sie Besseres zu tun, als Smalltalk zu betreiben, Thomas. Oder zumindest hoffe ich das."

Sie nickte, das hatte sie wirklich, DuPres überprüfte gerade die Informationen, die sie über Winona Jeffries hatten, und sie wollte die Frau kurz danach zu sich bitten, um persönlich mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie war immerhin die beste – und vorläufig einzige – Verdächtige, die sie hatten, und sie wollte ihm die Angelegenheit nicht alleine überlassen... er war zwar ein guter Junge, aber immer noch ein Junge.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Sie verließ den Raum und nahm auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro noch eine Kanne Kaffee mit, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch die einzige persönliche Note darstellte, die sie dort hinterlassen hatte und seufzte. Mittlerweile sollten ihre Sachen aus Chicago langsam ankommen sein, immerhin war es bereits zwei Tage her, dass sie bei der Umzugsgesellschaft angerufen hatte, und irgendwann...

„Ma'am?"

„Ja?"

Morgan hatte an ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt auf sie gewartet, die dunkelhaarige Polizistin betrachtete sie mit einem fast misstrauischen Blick in ihren Augen. „Ich habe Officer Jeffries gründlich durchleuchtet. Ihre Finanzen sehen ziemlich übel aus, ihr Mann zahlt nicht für ihre beiden gemeinsamen Kinder, aber letzten Monat muss sie irgendwoher eine Menge Geld bekommen haben, denn plötzlich waren alle ihre Rechnungen bezahlt."

„Und Sie meinen, das hat sie sich dazuverdient, indem sie das GCPD an die Mafia verkauft hat?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine gar nichts, Ma'am – außer, dass es interessant wäre, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich habe sie hergebeten."

„Ausgezeichnet. Was ist mit unseren anderen Verdächtigen?" Sie schenkte sich selbst und ihren Leuten Kaffee ein, DuPres saß wie so gut wie immer vor dem Computer und verfolgte das Gespräch mit interessiertem Blick.

„Wir arbeiten daran... aber es ist noch immer der Großteil aller Polizeibeamten, die auch nur in der Nähe des Balls waren, zu überprüfen... und das sind verdammt viele. Und dann kommt noch der Fall McVeigh hinzu, die Kapazitäten des Präsidiums sind schon fast ausgelastet und eine Routineuntersuchung – denn offiziell sind wir das ja auch – bekommt da nicht gerade überragende Priorität zugeordnet."

„Darüber wollte ich eigentlich..." Sie zögerte und hielt inne, nein, es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie ihren Leuten davon erzählte, dass sie es nicht einmal geschafft hatte, Gordon um zusätzliche Kapazitäten zu bitten, da seine – durchaus verständliche – schlechte Laune den Anlauf von vornherein vereitelt hatte. „Wie auch immer. Sie machen ausgezeichnete Arbeit, alle beide", setzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf DuPres hinzu, der vor Freude um einige Zentimeter zu wachsen schien, „und ohne Sie wäre ich sicherlich nicht so schnell so weit gekommen."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie damit, die Akten von Polizeibeamten durchzusehen, sie betrachtete Datenblätter, sah Fotos, Einträge über Disziplinarverfahren, Belobigungen, Degradierungen... und nichts erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit in einer Art und Weise, die auf irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten hingewiesen hätte, auf besondere Umstände, die einer besonderen Untersuchung bedurften.

Ein leises Pochen an die Glasscheibe der Tür ließ sie aufblicken, hinter den geklebten Buchstaben, die merkwürdigerweise ihren eigenen Namen formten – die Beschriftung war ihr bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen – spähten zwei helle, blaue Augen durch die geöffneten Blenden in ihr Büro. „Jeffries?"

Morgan blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch ertönte, und nickte. „Ich glaube, ich hol mal neuen Kaffee. DuPres, Sie kommen mit."

„Aber warum? Ich bin doch gerade..."

„Weil ich jemanden brauche, der mir beim Tragen hilft, ich kann die volle Kanne doch nicht ganz alleine heben." Der beißende Sarkasmus, gepaart mit einem Seitenblick, der die Bezeichnung schon längst nicht mehr verdiente, in Thomas' Richtung, ließ auch bei DuPres die Relais klicken. „Oh. Natürlich. Ich verstehe."

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert..." Noch immer ein wenig brummig öffnete Morgan die Tür, und Officer Winona Jeffries trat ein, sie wirkte schon fast zu dünn und zu filigran, um eine Polizistin sein zu können. Thomas legte die Akte von Lieutenant Hedges beiseite, um aufzustehen und ihr die Hand entgegenzustrecken. „Officer Jeffries."

„Ma'am."

„Setzen Sie sich doch." Unruhig zog sie sich den Stuhl heran, den Morgan soeben verlassen hatte, ihre hellen Augen über den sommersprossigen Wangen huschten wie die eines kleinen Vogels durch den Raum, immer auf der Suche nach Gefahren. Als Thomas keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen oder eine Frage zu stellen, sondern sie einfach musterte, vertiefte sich ihr Unbehagen noch weiter, bis sie schließlich zögerlich erklärte: „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Ma'am?"

„Ja... wegen der Sache beim Polizeiball, Officer Jeffries. Sie waren doch für die Koordination zuständig?" Die Aussage war als Frage formuliert, und die Frau nickte, dankbar, selbst etwas sagen zu dürfen.

„Ja... ich saß im Funkwagen, mit einem genauen Plan des Gebäudes, und habe die Sicherheitsteams koordiniert. Wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab, sollte ich Leute hinschicken, das natürlich so, dass möglichst keine Lücken in der Überwachung des Gebäudes und der Umgebung entstanden... aber wie Sie gesehen haben, hats nicht funktioniert..."

Ihre Geste zu Thomas' Wange war fast unmerklich gewesen, doch nun zuckte ihre eigene Hand empor, noch immer zeigten sich leichte Schürfwunden von den Splittern der zerstörten Glaswand... merkwürdig, sie selbst hatte kaum mehr daran gedacht. Vielleicht, weil es in ihrer Wohnung noch keinen Spiegel gab. „Es ist niemandem etwas passiert, Jeffries." Gegen ihren Willen spürte sie, wie Mitleid mit der Frau in ihr aufkam, doch sie schluckte die Empfindung, so rasch sie es vermochte. „Erzählen Sie mir einfach, was an dem Abend passiert ist."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das weiß keiner so wirklich genau, Ma'am. Am Anfang... am Anfang standen Peters' Scharfschützen auf den umliegenden, niedrigeren Dächern..."

„Peters?" Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Gordons Leute waren ihr nicht so bekannt, wie sie ihr eigentlich sein sollten, und mit diesem Namen konnte sie absolut nichts anfangen.

„Sergeant Shuna Peters – sie hat die Teams geleitet, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Unsicher, ob sie fortfahren durfte, schwieg Jeffries für einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie, wie um sich selbst zu ermutigen. „Sergeant Wang hat die Officers kommandiert, die direkt in und um den Ballsaal stationiert waren, und die Koordination mit Mr Fox übernommen. Er ist Mr Waynes... Stellvertreter, oder vielleicht eher Babysitter, wenn man bedenkt, mit welchen Geschichten er immer in den Klatschblättern auftaucht... auf jeden Fall hat er dafür gesorgt, dass wir alles bekommen haben, was wir gebraucht haben, um die Sicherheit der Veranstaltung zu gewährleisten. Die Außentrupps hat Sergeant Zimmerman koordiniert, sie standen vor dem Haus und haben die Gegend eigentlich recht wirkungsvoll abgeriegelt, zumindest, als die Gäste auf dem roten Teppich eingetroffen sind. Danach wurden die Bestimmungen natürlich gelockert." Jeffries verzog das Gesicht, so als ob sie gerade einen besonders widerlichen Vertreter aus dem Reich der Insekten entdeckt hätte. „Was natürlich im Nachhinein nicht besonders intelligent war."

Wieder machte sie eine Pause, vielleicht, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, dann seufzte sie. „Und natürlich war da noch Lieutenant Hedges, der war für den gesamten Einsatz zuständig und war den größten Teil des Abends bei mir im Wagen. Nur..."

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Officer, aber... dafür, dass das eigentlich nur ein Routineeinsatz war, haben Sie sich die Einzelheiten verdammt gut gemerkt. Ist das sonst auch immer so?" Es gelang Thomas nicht, das Misstrauen vollkommen aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, und mit einer bewussten Anstrengung glättete sie die steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Naja... nein. Aber, ich meine... es ist wie mit, ich weiß nicht, dem Elften September oder... oder der Ermordung von John F. Kennedy... _jeder_ weiß noch ganz genau, was er gemacht hat, als es passiert ist oder er es erfahren hat, erinnert sich an die Umstände, als wär es gestern gewesen, und ich denke, hier ist es genauso. Immerhin war es der erste Einsatz, den ich versaut hab... Ma'am."

„Versaut? Inwiefern?"

„Naja, vorher ging alles glatt und da... da treffe ich eine falsche Entscheidung, und diese Hurensöhne... tschuldigung", sie verbesserte sich rasch, „ich meine natürlich, die Verdächtigen, finden in einem Augenblick die Schwachstelle und gehen dadurch ins Gebäude. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nur Pech." Die Angelegenheit schien sie wirklich zu beschäftigen und Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, wirklich sicher ließ sich so etwas nie sagen, wenn man es mit Polizisten zu tun hatte, die in ihrem Leben wohl schon mehr Vorstellungen von unehrlicher Reue gesehen hatten als die Eltern von Teenagern.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bekam unklare Aussagen von meinen Leuten am Nebeneingang, ich dachte, vielleicht randaliert jemand – zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es so klang, vielleicht ein betrunkener Gast – und ich dachte, ich schicke am besten zwei der drei Officers an der Nottreppe hinüber. Sie waren die nächste Gruppe und Sie wissen ja, wie Betrunkene sind – man weiß nie, was sie im nächsten Moment tun werden, also dachte ich, es eilt. Außerdem hatten wir schon ein oder zwei ähnliche Vorfälle an dem Abend gehabt... ich hab es also nicht für ein Risiko gehalten. Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht, Ma'am."

„Wer hatte am Nebeneingang das Kommando?" Thomas warf einen Blick auf ihre Unterlagen.

„Officer O'Leary, Ma'am. Lieutenant Hedges hat immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihr gesprochen, also dachte ich nicht, dass sie vielleicht übertreiben könnte oder dass ihr einfach nur stinklangweilig ist."

„Und was ist dann pas-"

„Detective Thomas!" Morgans dunkler Kopf schien im Türrahmen zu schweben, sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ganz einzutreten und Aufregung ließ sie schneller atmen.

„Ja?" Ihre Stimme klang so ruhig und gelassen wie immer, oder zumindest hoffte sie das inständig.

„Der Commissioner möchte Sie dringend sprechen, Ma'am. Wirklich dringend!"

Für einen Augenblick wollte sie einwenden, dass besagter Commissioner sie bei einem – ebenfalls _wirklich dringenden_ – Verhör störte, doch dann verkniff sie sich die Worte und warf lieber einen zusätzlichen Blick auf Morgan. Die Frau wirkte aufgeregt, fast... verstört und bei ihrem stoischen Wesen musste die Angelegenheit von wirklich extremer Wichtigkeit sein, um sie zu einer solchen Reaktion zu veranlassen.

Jeffries wirkte verwirrt, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert, es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht besonders gerne mit Thomas gesprochen hatte und dass ihr auch der abschließende Händedruck unangenehm war – fast genauso sehr wie die Ankündigung, das Gespräch demnächst fortsetzen zu wollen.

„Der Commissioner ist in seinem Büro, Morgan?", fragte sie, nachdem der Officer verschwunden war, doch ihre Untergebene schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein. Draußen wartet ein Streifenwagen auf Sie. Sie haben Bezirksrätin McVeigh gefunden."

---

Das Erste, was Detective Elizabeth Thomas auffiel, als sie die schmale Seitengasse betrat, war der Stuhl. Er wirkte fast grotesk deplatziert auf dem grobkörnigen Asphalt, seine Holzbeine hätten besser auf den Linoleumboden einer Küche oder das Parkett eines Esszimmers gepasst, als hierher, genau in die Mitte zwischen den Mülltonnen auf der einen und der Feuerleiter des angrenzenden Hauses auf der anderen Seite. Neben ihm sickerte ein dunkles Rinnsal aus Abwasser in den Kanal, verschwand tröpfelnd in der Tiefe und trug den Dreck der Gasse mit sich, Zigarettenstummel schwammen auf der Oberfläche wie tänzelnde kleine Nussschalen.

Hinter ihr wurden gerade die gelben Bänder der Polizeiabsperrungen ausgerollt, Officers riefen in der kalten Abendluft und doch wirkte alles seltsam gedämpft, wie durch Watte, nur das Klacken ihrer Stiefel auf dem Asphalt drang unnatürlich laut und abgesetzt an ihre Ohren.

Die Frau auf dem Stuhl wirkte fast, als ob sie schlief, ihr Kopf war wie entspannt nach vorne gesunken, sie schien ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen, bereit, sich wieder zu erheben, wenn die Tür hinter ihr knallte oder der Teekessel zu pfeifen begann. Nur ihre Hände streiften diesen Eindruck lügen, Handschellen ketteten sie an das Holzgitter der Lehne, dessen dunkle Farbe einen Kontrast zu dem Weiß ihrer Bluse setzte, das man durch die Lücken hindurch erkennen konnte. Blut tropfte langsam auf den Boden, hatte sich zu einer kleinen Pfütze gesammelt, der nächste Regen würde es in den Kanal spülen, gemeinsam mit den nächsten Zigarettenstummeln und der Plastiktüte und den Blättern, die wie verirrt vom Wind durch die Seitengasse getragen wurden.

Ein weiterer Schritt, ein Klacken der Stiefel, ein Finger fehlte der Frau, sie konnte nun den blutigen Stumpf erkennen, der fast zur Gänze von der anderen Hand verdeckt wurde, rote Schlieren bedeckten die fast unnatürlich weißen Finger, zart, nicht gewohnt, mehr zu bedienen als einen Computer.

Vorsichtig scherte sie zur Seite aus, sie achtete darauf, wohin sie trat, wollte nichts zerstören, was vielleicht noch für ihre Ermittlungen wichtig werden könnte. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, sie bewegte sich und doch hatte eine merkwürdige Starre sie ergriffen, eine Starre der Bewegung – sie hätte nicht aufhören können zu gehen, und wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen wäre.

Der feine, rötliche Schnitt zog sich wie ein Halsband vom Genick über den Kehlkopf, bis er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, das Blut war nur zögernd herausgetropft, so als ob sie schon tot gewesen wäre, als man ihn ihr beigebracht hatte, und glitzerte wie kleine, blutrote Karneole an einem Collier.

Ihr Gesicht schien fast entspannt zu sein, so als hätte der Schrecken, den man ihr angetan hatte, mit der Zeit seine Wirkung verloren, so als wäre sie schließlich und endlich zu Gleichgültigkeit abgestumpft, die auf den menschlichen Geist umso furchtbarer wirkte, weil er nicht zu fassen vermochte, was einen Menschen dazu treiben konnte, dem eigenen Schicksal unberührt gegenüberzustehen.

Das Messer in ihrem Bauch wirkte fast trivial, man hatte es nicht herausgezogen und das Blut war langsam um die Klinge herumgesickert, ihre ehemals weiße Bluse hatte es aufgesaugt und wurde nun von einem schaurigen roten Muster verziert, das Goldkreuz an der langen Kette, das auf ihrer Brust hing, ein Hohn an diejenigen, denen es etwas bedeutete.

Detective Elizabeth Thomas erwiderte den starrten Blick von Bezirksrätin Sheryl McVeigh, ihr dunkler Blick war hart und starr und doch nichts im Vergleich zu jenem ihres Gegenübers, ihre Pupille hatte sich zu dunkler Schwärze erweitert, bis sie die Iris verdeckte, und bildete einen harschen Kontrast zu dem blutigen, roten Krater in ihrem Gesicht, aus dem man das andere Auge geschnitten hatte.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie zu schwanken, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und sah auf, Gordon stand am Eingang der Gasse und begegnete ihrem Blick, ihm war anzusehen, dass er bereits hier gewesen war und mit einem letzten Salut für die tote Frau hastete sie zu ihm, floh beinahe vor dem schrecklichen Anblick.

„Sie haben sie wirklich gefunden, Gordon..."

Er nickte. „Und ich wünschte fast, wir hätten es niemals getan."

Beide schwiegen sie, der Augenblick gehörte McVeigh, auch wenn sie diese Frau nie gekannt hatte, so flößte ihr Tod ihr doch einen Respekt vor ihr ein, den sie vor einer Lebenden niemals gehabt hätte, ein Gedanke, der sie fast schaudern machte. „Woran ist sie gestorben?"

Ihre Frage klang absurd, das wusste sie, und doch musste sie es wissen, musste erfahren, was genau dieses so... sinnlose Leiden beendet hatte.

„Sie ist verblutet, Thomas. Diese Hurensöhne haben sie hier gefesselt hingestellt und sie verbluten lassen, ganz langsam, innerlich... und uns erst einen Hinweis gegeben, als sie wussten, dass wir nichts mehr für sie tun können."

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, auch wenn mancher ihr vorgeworfen hatte, gefühllos zu sein, so war ihr doch Grausamkeit durch eben diese Eigenschaft fremd, aber nun... nun war sie dichter davor, einen Mord zu begehen, als jemals zuvor, wütender, als jede Ungerechtigkeit ihr gegenüber sie jemals gemacht hätte. „Diese Schweine."

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben muss ich feststellen, dass ich vollkommen einer Meinung mit Ihnen bin, Thomas."

Sie blickte hinüber zu McVeigh, der Gerichtsmediziner stand neben ihr und untersuchte sie, ihre Position hatte sich kaum verändert, nur ihr Kopf hing nun unnatürlich zur Seite, wirkte nicht mehr so, als ob er ihr nur aufs Kinn gesunken wäre. „Wissen Sie, was merkwürdig ist, Commissioner?"

Er antwortete nicht, schwieg nur, und sie kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, wie um das Bild zu verbannen, das sich ihr eingebrannt hatte. „Dass mich nicht die Leiche, oder das Blut, oder die Handschellen am meisten geschockt haben, als ich hierherkam, sondern... der Stuhl. Er hat mich erschreckt, ich hatte für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich nicht hierher gehört, ein wenig so, als ob an der Szenerie hier etwas vollkommen... falsch wäre. Wie in einem Albtraum, in dem man nach Hause zurückgeht und merkt, dass die Möbel eine andere Farbe haben und die Tapeten und alles so fremd wirkt..."

Gordon wirkte überrascht von ihrem Eingeständnis, fand sie, und im Grunde war sie das ebenfalls, doch der Schock des Moments, die plötzliche Erkenntnis über sich selbst, ihr... Abscheu darüber, dass sie den Blick für das verloren hatte, was wirklich wesentlich war... sie konnte es einfach nicht für sich behalten. Doch zu ihrer grenzenlosen Verwunderung nickte der Commissioner nur und legte ihr dann für einen Augenblick die Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie sacht, dann ließ er sie los und nickte. „Der menschliche Verstand ist eine merkwürdige Sache... er reagiert oft nicht so, wie wir es uns wünschen, wenn er mit Situationen konfrontiert wird, die zu viel für ihn sind, die er nicht in den gewohnten Denkmustern verarbeiten kann. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen... was Sie erleben, ist vollkommen normal."

Sie nickte und sah ihm zu, wie er hinüber zum Gerichtsmediziner schritt, für einen Moment glaubte sie, einen dunklen Schatten über sich hinweghuschen zu sehen, doch auch er war wohl nur ein Produkt ihrer überreizten Wahrnehmung.


	7. Good Deed

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 6: Good Deed**

Batman presste sich dichter in den Schatten des schmalen Backsteinfensterbrettes, die dazugehörige Scheibe war schon längst gesplittert und bot ihm nun die Möglichkeit, ins dunkle Zimmer dahinter zu schlüpfen, um den neugierigen Blicken der Polizisten unter ihm zu entgehen.

Im Polizeifunk hatte er schließlich und endlich gehört, dass man Bezirksrätin Sheryl McVeigh gefunden hatte – endlich – und doch wusste er, dass dies weder auf seine eigenen Bemühungen, sie zu retten, noch auf jene der Polizei zurückzuführen war. Die Mafia hatte _gewollt_, dass man ihre Leiche entdeckte, genauso, wie sie gewollt hatte, dass man sie als das Zeichen verstand, das sie war – eine Warnung für all jene Politiker, die es wagten, ehrlich zu bleiben und sich gegen sie zu stellen.

McVeigh hatte kurz nach dem Überfall auf den Polizeiball ein Angebot zur Zusammenarbeit erhalten, gemeinsam mit einer Drohung für den Fall, dass sie auch nur in Erwägung zog, abzulehnen. Doch sie hatte es getan, und nun hatte sie die Rechnung dafür auf eine der blutigsten Weisen bezahlt, die das menschliche Leben anzubieten hatte.

Im Schutz des Gebäudes schlich er zum nächsten Fenster, das Glas knirschte unter seinen Füßen, als er die alte Galerie entlangschlich, die die große, nun schon seit langem leer stehende Werkshalle der Weberei umrahmte. Die alten Holzbalken bogen sich bedrohlich unter seinen Füßen, er prüfte jeden einzelnen Schritt, bevor er sein Gewicht verlagerte und hielt sich an die dicken Bohlen, die die Konstruktion in regelmäßigen Abständen stützten.

Er hatte keine Angst, dass man ihn von Draußen sehen würde, seine dunkle Silhouette verschwand völlig vor der Schwärze der Fabrikshalle, die stillgelegten Webstühle ragten als dunkle Schatten in die stickige, staubgetränkte Luft. Hier arbeitete schon lange niemand mehr, der Ruin der Firma hatte auch die Gegend mit in die Tiefe gezogen und nun gab es nur noch wenige Viertel in Gotham City, die heruntergekommener waren als dieses hier. Kein Wunder, dass niemand die Polizei gerufen hatte, als McVeigh gestorben war – keiner der Anwohner wollte riskieren, den Zorn der Mafia zu erregen oder auch nur ihre Gunst zu verlieren.

Auf einer abstrakten Ebene konnte er diese Menschen verstehen, sie hatten Kinder, Familien, die durchgebracht werden mussten, und ab und zu wollten sie sich ein wenig kläglichen Luxus leisten, aber gefühlsmäßig würde er niemals begreifen, wie man dem Verbrechen für einen eigenen Vorteil seine Seele verkaufen konnte. Vielleicht war er dafür zu... reich aufgewachsen, zu all dem, was ihn in seinem Leben gequält hatte, hatten doch niemals Geldsorgen gehört, er hatte niemals erfahren, wie es war, sich seine sehnlichsten Wünsche nicht erfüllen zu können, weil es an den Finanzen scheiterte.

Er trat an das Fenster, das McVeighs Leiche – soweit er das beurteilen konnte – am nächsten war, hier waren die Scheiben nicht gesplittert, sondern vollkommen verdreckt, sodass er nur das matte Glühen der Straßenlaternen durch das dicke Glas hinweg erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig wischte er über die glatte Oberfläche, versuchte, wenigstens eine kleine Ecke freizukratzen, durch die er nach draußen blicken konnte, doch er verschmierte den Schmutz nur noch weiter. Das hier war eine Sackgasse.

Ebenso vorsichtig wie beim Hinweg kehrte er an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurück und streckte den Kopf nach draußen, hier, in der Dunkelheit über dem Niveau der schummrigen Straßenlaternen war er fast unsichtbar und er machte sich keine besonderen Sorgen, entdeckt zu werden. Die Assistenten des Gerichtsmediziners hoben McVeigh gerade auf eine Bahre, um sie zum wartenden Streifenwagen zu fahren, der Mann stand in der Nähe und warf ihnen ab und zu einen kontrollierenden Seitenblick zu, während er sich mit Gordon unterhielt. Beiläufig lauschte er mit Hilfe des Abhörgerätes in seinem Anzug ihrem Gespräch, der Arzt erklärte gerade, woran die Frau höchstwahrscheinlich gestorben war und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er das Schaudern in seiner Stimme hören.

Zwar war Batman sich sicher, dass der Gerichtsmediziner schon schlimmere Todesarten gesehen hatte... aber nicht bei einer Frau, die so prominent war wie McVeigh, solche Bedeutung für Gotham City hatte. Die Bezirksrätin war beliebt gewesen, schon als Nachfolgerin für Garcia gehandelt worden und schien zudem ehrlich zu sein, eine Eigenschaft, die bei den Politikern der Stadt zunehmend zu einer Seltenheit geworden war. Und sie hatte das Vertrauen, das in sie gesetzt wurde, nicht enttäuscht – wenn auch um den Preis ihres eigenen Lebens.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Straße, Forensik-Spezialisten waren damit beschäftigt, alles, was auch nur so aussah wie eine Spur, in ihre Taschen zu packen, die Zigarettenstummel waren bereits aus dem kleinen Bach von Abwasser verschwunden und nun durchstöberten sie die Mülltonnen. Fast musste er den Einfallsreichtum der Mafiakiller bewundern – ein Tatort wie dieser stellte jeden Polizisten vor fast unlösbare Herausforderungen, denn der schon vorhandene Dreck und die Spuren der Anrainer überdeckten mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit all jene Hinweise, die der oder die Täter möglicherweise hinterlassen haben könnten.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht als Erster hier gewesen wäre, mit Sicherheit hätte er mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner Ausrüstung Details erkennen können, die den Spezialisten der Polizei verborgen blieben, aber der Anruf, der zu McVeighs Leiche geführt hatte, hatte zuerst wie Routine geklungen. Von randalierenden Jugendlichen war die Rede gewesen, und als der ausgeschickte Streifenwagen schließlich diese Szenerie vorgefunden hatte, waren die Officers natürlich keinen Millimeter gewichen.

Auch Detective Thomas konnte er entdecken, sie stand am Eingang der Gasse und starrte auf den nun leeren Stuhl, ihre blasse Haut schien fast durchscheinend und wie hypnotisiert folgte sie dem leichten Baumeln der Handschellen, die noch immer zwischen den Streben der Rückenlehne hingen. Wie auf dem Polizeiball schien sie geschockt, vollkommen erstarrt, so als ob das Blut und der Schmerz viel zu viel für sie wären und auf eine Weise fand er es verständlich. In Chicago hatte sie in der Innenrevision gearbeitet und war dann Streife gefahren, sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich langsam an den Schrecken von Tatorten zu gewöhnen oder an die brutale, gewaltgeprägte Realität von Gotham City, in der einem Menschenleben kein besonderer Wert zugemessen wurde.

Zwar hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren versucht, diese Einstellung zu ändern, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen und seine angeblichen Morde, für die er die Verantwortung übernommen hatte, waren nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen. Trotz der öffentlichen Ächtung hielten ihn viel zu viele Bürger von Gotham noch immer für... nun, wenn schon nicht für einen Helden, dann wenigstens für jemanden, der die Dinge anpackte und zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss brachte, wenn auch mit Mitteln, die sie nicht immer gutheißen konnten.

Allerdings glaubte er noch immer, dass er vor zwei Jahren die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, auch wenn er sich immer öfter fragte, was damals falsch gelaufen war... schon längst hatte sich ihm der Schluss aufgedrängt, dass er, wenn er Rachel fallen lassen, aber den Joker verhaftet hätte, zwar die Frau, die er liebte, getötet hätte... aber Harvey Dent und seine Bemühungen gerettet und trotz des hohen Preises viel mehr erreicht hätte.

Mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung vertrieb er die düsteren Gedanken, er wusste, dass das Was-wäre-wenn keinen Zweck hatte und ihn nur in Schuldgefühle stürzte, doch manchmal konnte er sich der betörenden Wirkung der Tagträume nicht entziehen. Zu sehr wünschte er sich, alles richtig zu machen, keine Fehler zu begehen, wie es der Held Batman geschafft hätte – der bloße Mann Bruce Wayne aber nicht.

Noch einen letzten Blick warf er auf die schmutzige Gasse, Thomas war inzwischen fort, auch Gordon machte sich bereits auf den Weg und er selbst konnte ebenfalls nichts mehr tun. Selbst wenn er nun den Tatort untersuchte, die Polizisten hatten alle relevanten Beweise mitgenommen und mehr als genug Material hinterlassen, um jegliche Proben zu verunreinigen... sogar mit seinen Fähigkeiten konnte er nichts mehr ausrichten, das wusste er.

Lautlos zog er sich von seinem Beobachtungsposten ins Innere der alten Fabrikshalle zurück, er folgte dem Laufgang bis zur Treppe und stieg über die schon morschen Holzstufen zum Dach des Gebäudes hinauf. Er schwang sich durch die Luke nach draußen, die Blechplatten, die steil zur Straße hin abfielen, waren eiskalt und rutschig, doch sowohl seine Geschicklichkeit als auch seine Ausrüstung bewahrten ihn vor einem Absturz, als er sich zu einer dunklen Seitenstraße vorarbeiteten, von denen es in diesem Viertel nur so zu wimmeln schien.

Er musste mit jemandem reden, jemandem, der Ahnung von der aktuellen Situation in der Unterwelt von Gotham City hatte und der doch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf ihn lenken würde, um sich eine Begnadigung zu erkaufen. Für einen Augenblick oder zwei dachte er nach, dann nickte er langsam, er hatte die perfekte Kandidatin gefunden und um diese Zeit war sie vielleicht auch schon zu Hause... nun, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war nicht groß, aber immerhin besser als nichts.

Fast lautlos glitt er in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Dach, um auf dem dunklen, verdreckten Asphalt zu landen. Hastig sah er sich um, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken, die Sicht auf die Querstraße wurde durch einige große Mülltonnen versperrt und in den schmalen, spärlichen Fenstern, die auf die Gasse hinausgingen, brannte kein Licht, ganz offensichtlich wollte niemand diesen Schandfleck der Umgebung sehen, doch das kam ihm nur zupass. Er bückte sich und zog mühelos den runden Deckel vom Abwasserkanal, seine verstärkten Muskeln erlaubten ihm, ihn leise auf dem Boden neben dem Loch abzulegen, das nun vor ihm klaffte.

Seine schweren Tritte hallten in dem Tunnelsystem wider, als er die Leiter hinabstieg, doch das Rauschen des Wassers verschluckte sie schon nach wenigen Metern und verleibte sie sich als Teil seines stetigen Liedes ein. Mit einem letzten, vorsichtigen Blick nach draußen zog er den Deckel über sich zu und sperrte so das letzte Licht der Straßenlaternen aus, in der fast absoluten Dunkelheit konnte er nur das dumpfe Schimmern von Metall erkennen, das ihm den Weg wies.

Vorsichtig überbrückte er den letzten Meter und stieg auf, eine schnelle Bewegung erweckte das Batpod zum Leben und die Scheinwerfer ließen den Tunnel von ihm hell erstrahlen, nach der Schwärze wirkten sie fast blendend hell und für einen Augenblick hielt er inne, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Die Straßen waren nicht mehr sicher für ihn, seit vom Commissioner selbst bis zum einfachen Gebäudewächter jeder einzelne Sicherheitsbeamte den Auftrag hatte, ihn zu verhaften, wenn er es denn vermochte, und so hatte er sich auf... andere Wege verlegt, um ungesehen von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Zwar hatte er das Batpod mit kleineren Reifen ausstatten müssen, um den schmalen Wegen auf beiden Seiten des steten Abwasserstroms gerecht zu werden, doch er war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden, besonders, weil er an so gut wie jeden Ort in Gotham City gelangen konnte, ohne an die Oberfläche zu müssen.

Diesen Weg gedachte er auch jetzt einzuschlagen, obwohl der Weg nicht weit war – die Gegend, in der seine Informatin wohnte, war kaum besser als jene, in der er sich im Moment befand – zog er es vor, seine Transportmöglichkeit stets bei sich zu haben, für den leider nicht so unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er wieder einmal in einen Hinterhalt der Polizei geriet. In der ersten Zeit hatten ständig übereifrige Sergeants und Lieutenants, die es in Gotham City anscheinend zuhauf gab, versucht, ihn zu verhaften, doch nach den ersten Fehlversuchen hatten sie begriffen, dass Batman mit einem bloßen Hinterhalt nur sehr schwer beizukommen war.

Ein wenig überrascht war er jedoch, dass Thomas noch keinen eigenen Versuch gestartet hatte, er war sich sicher, dass Gordon sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte – das hatte er noch bei niemandem – und eigentlich hätte sie ihr Glück schon auf die Probe stellen müssen. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich hatte der Commissioner ihr eine andere Aufgabe gegeben, immerhin hatte sie bei der Pressekonferenz angekündigt, die Kapazitäten ihrer Einheit voll und ganz dem Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen zu widmen... was ihr keine Zeit ließ, ein nicht ganz so akutes Problem zu lösen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung erweckte er den Motor zum Leben und das dumpfe Dröhnen hallte fast ohrenbetäubend Laut in dem Tunnelsystem wieder, der einzige Nachteil des Transportsystems, das er nun verwendete. Ein misstrauisches Ohr hätte leicht feststellen können, wo er sich gerade befand und wohin er sich bewegte, aber die meisten Bewohner der Stadt hielten ihn wohl für eine Gruppe von Kanalarbeitern, die zu den ungewöhlichsten Zeiten schwere Maschinen benutzte.

Er gab Gas und die Kurven rasten nur so auf ihn zu, der Nervenkitzel war wohl auch ein Aspekt, der ihn dazu bewogen hatte, dieses unterirdische Gangsystem für sich zu verwenden, eine falsche Entscheidung würde ihn hier noch schneller töten als auf der Straße, und das bei einer weitaus niedrigeren Geschwindigkeit. Egal, was er sich sonst noch vormachte... er liebte es, das musste er zugeben.

Viel zu schnell hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, eine Sackgasse, die in einen schmaleren Tunnel mündete, den er nicht befahren konnte, bedauernd stellte er das Batpod ab und parkte es, nur um dann zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Nach wenigen Metern hatte er den Kanaldeckel erreicht, den er suchte, mittlerweile kannte er sich ganz gut aus in diesem Labyrinth, das nun sein kleines, privates Reich war und von dem er bedauerte, dass er es nicht schon viel früher für sich entdeckt hatte.

So vorsichtig wie möglich hob er die Platte hoch und spähte um sich, in dieser Gegend war es wahrscheinlicher, auf gefährliche Aktivität zu stoßen, doch er hatte Glück und die Seitenstraße war vollkommen leer. Einige parkende Autos boten ihm Deckung und über den Umweg über einen Kleinlastwagen gelangte er auf das Dach eines heruntergekommenen Wohnhauses, der Betonbau wirkte, als ob er im nächsten Moment zerbröckeln würde und er setzte seine Schritte auf dem geteerten Flachdach genauso vorsichtig, als ob es steil bergab gegangen wäre.

Langsam überquerte er die gesamte Fläche, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und blickte über die niedrige Brüstung nach unten, in der Wohnung, zu der er wollte, brannte kein Licht, aber das musste nichts heißen... so leise wie möglich ließ er sich auf das Fensterbrett hinab, das im Stockwerk unter ihm lag, und öffnete es von außen. Die Meter dehnten sich unter ihm bis zur Straße, sie beunruhigten ihn nicht, ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe würde ihn nicht einmal verletzen und doch regten sie diese instinktive Furcht vor dem Fall in ihm an, pumpten Adrenalin durch seine Adern.

Er glitt hinein, seine Stiefel klackten auf den Fliesen der Küche und für einen Augenblick erstarrte er, doch als sich nichts rührte, schloss er leise das Fenster hinter sich und blickte sich um. Die Wohnung wirkte verlassen, er glaubte nicht, dass jemand zu Hause war, doch er versicherte sich durch einen raschen Blick in jeden der unaufgeräumten, heruntergekommenen Räume. Ganz offensichtlich, Shirley war noch nicht zu Hause, und vorsichtig nahm er auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Er wusste, es konnte dauern, bis sie zurückkehrte, im ältesten Gewerbe der Welt waren die Arbeitszeiten nicht gerade das, was man regelmäßig nennen konnte und die Nacht war noch nicht besonders weit fortgeschritten, es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen warten musste.

Die Küche wirkte noch immer so abgelebt wie bei seinem letzten Besuch, die bunten Postkarten und Poster, die Shirley an die Wände und Kastentüren geklebt hatten, zeigten ebenfalls schon Risse und trugen kaum mehr dazu bei, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern. Immerhin, er erkannte den Versuch an, aber ihr war wirklich kein Erfolg beschieden gewesen, vielleicht...

Das Klacken und Scheppern eines Schlüsselbundes, der im Schloss gedreht wurde, ließ ihn aufschrecken, die Anstrengung bei dem Versuch, Bezirksrätin McVeigh zu finden, machte sich ganz offensichtlich bemerkbar, er wäre fast eingedöst und hastig erhob er sich. Im schmalen Vorzimmer, in dem er sich fast nicht bewegen konnte, ging das Licht an, die Silhouette einer kleinen, wohlproportionierten Frau zeichnete sich durch das gewellte Glas der Küchentür ab und er hörte, wie schwere, hohe Schuhe geräuschvoll gegen die Wand flogen.

Shirley Saunders betrat in einem Wirbel aus roten Locken ihre Küche, trotz des langen Tages, den sie zweifellos hinter sich haben musste, schien sie vor Energie zu spüren, doch als sie auch hier die Lampe einschaltete und Batmans hochgewachsene, massive Silhouette an ihrem Fenster stehen sah, stutzte sie für einen Moment.

Doch die Überraschung verging fast so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, sie setzte ihre Einkaufstüte auf dem kleinen, vollgeräumten Tisch ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aha, aha, aha... welch seltenen Gast haben wir denn hier."

Er antwortete nicht und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, entledigte sich ihrer Jacke und ließ sich auf den nun frei gewordenen Stuhl neben dem Fenster fallen. „Du hast dich rar gemacht in letzter Zeit."

Eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit der Hand. „Mir ist nichts anderes übrig geblieben."

„Und jetzt ist Feuer am Dach und du brauchst jemanden, der dir erklärt, welche Kinder in der Sandkiste sitzen und wie das Spiel funktioniert, nicht wahr?"

Er antwortete nicht, trat nur einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, doch sie blickte zu ihm hoch und lachte trocken auf. „Meine Güte... du warst wirklich viel zu lange nicht hier. Du _weißt_, dass ich dir die Nummer nicht abkaufe, und ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun würdest. Nicht nach der ganzen Mühe, die es dich gekostet hat, meinen Arsch zu retten."

Es gelang ihm nicht, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er seinen Platz am Fenster wieder einnahm, Shirley war noch immer so unerschrocken wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und noch immer viel zu gutherzig für diese Stadt... oder für diese Welt, um genau zu sein. „Ich brauche Informationen über unsere neuen... Freunde."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern streckte sich, dann trat sie zu einem der Küchenschränke, der Knopf fehlte bereits und sie zog die Tür an der unteren Kante auf. „Willst du auch?" Sie hielt ihm eine Flasche Baileys unter die Nase, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, viel zu süß für seinen Geschmack. „Na, dann..."

Sie selbst schenkte sich die doppelte Menge in ein verkratztes, aber sehr sauberes Glas, versteckte die Flasche wieder und nahm am Tisch Platz. „Du meinst natürlich über die Kerle, die McVeigh entführt haben?"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht entführt, umgebracht. Die Polizei hat heute Nacht die Leiche gefunden."

Shirley hielt nicht einmal inne in der fließenden Bewegung, in der sie das Glas zum Mund führte, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Schade um sie. Sie war vom ehrlichen Haufen, genauso wie Riva, aber das hat sie wohl den Kopf gekostet. Und du willst jetzt wissen, wer das war? Verzeih, aber damit kann ich nicht dienen."

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er damit gerechnet, aber ein Hinweis, irgend etwas, ein wenig mehr, als er ohnehin schon wusste... darauf hatte er wenigstens gehofft.

„Meine Informationsquellen sind im Moment ohnehin dürftiger gesät als jemals zuvor... der neue Pate und seine Leute würden nichtmal ihren Fuß in ein Bordell setzen, wenn dort ein gefesselter Gordon auf sie warten würde... zumindest ist es das, was seine Handlanger immer behaupten, wenn sie zu Gast sind." Shirleys Stimme drückte deutlich aus, wie wenig sie von einer Einstellung wie dieser hielt, doch er musste irgendwie zustimmen, auch wenn er damit seiner Gastgeberin wohl zumindest ein wenig Unrecht tat. Sie war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch fleißig und bis zu einem gewissen Grad intelligent und er wusste nicht, was sie noch immer an einem Ort wie diesem verloren hatte.

„Nun... auf jeden Fall werden diese Idioten wegen der Einstellung ihres Bosses zu noch unerträglicheren Arschlöchern, als sie es ohnehin schon sind..." Auch bei dieser Feststellung klang sie unvermindert fröhlich, eine Eigenschaft, um die er sie manchmal beneidete. „... und sie geben immer damit an, dass der Lieutenant – so nennen sie ihn nämlich – jemanden wie _uns_ aus der Kaffeekassa bezahlt, wo er doch Polizisten am laufenden Band kauft."

„Ach?" Dass die Mafia mindestens ein Spitzel im Polizeipräsidium von Gotham City hatte, war ihm spätestens seit dem Überfall auf den Ball klar, aber was Shirley sagte, klang so, als ob da viel mehr im Busch war, als er gedacht hätte. „Warum so viele, wo doch einer auch ausreicht?"

„Weiß ich das? Ich bin Nutte, keine Hellseherin." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Angeblich macht es ihm Spaß, zumindest sagt das das Gerücht, das gerade in Umlauf ist, aber ich würde meine Hand dafür nicht ins Feuer legen. Ich hab auch schon gehört, dass der Lieutenant drei Meter groß und mit Fell bedeckt ist und übers Wasser wandeln kann."

Sarkastisch zog er einen Mundwinkel hoch, er mochte ihren trockenen Tonfall auf eine merkwürdige Weise, genauso wie ihre fröhliche Art, die seiner Persönlichkeit diametral entgegengesetzt war. „Na, das ist doch schon was... danke, Shirley."

Sie kicherte los, konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste eine Hand auf den Mund pressen, glucksende Geräusche drangen zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und er hätte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, wenn er denn gekonnt hätte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja...", keuchte sie, noch immer funkelten ihre Augen amüsiert. „Es ist nur... wenn ich den Leuten, die so fürchterliche Angst vor dem großen Batman haben, erzählen würde, dass er sich artig bedanken kann wie ein Schuljunge, der gerade eine Tüte Eis spendiert bekommt..." Sie grinste wieder zu ihm hoch und für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er gerade gutmütig verspottet wurde, bis ihm auffiel, dass er Shirley gegenübersaß und die Antwort damit zweifelsohne _Ja_ lauten musste.

„Aber das würdest du doch nie weitererzählen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich doch nicht." Ihr Unschuldsblick hätte nicht einmal ihre eigene Großmutter getäuscht und sie hielt ihn auch nicht besonders lange durch, er wich sehr schnell einem breiten Grinsten und auch er kam nicht umhin, die Mundwinkel hochzuziehen – die gute Laune dieser Frau war einfach ansteckend.

Doch einen Augenblick später wurde sie wieder ernst und starrte zum Fenster hinaus auf die spärlichen Licht der Stadt, die so spät in der Nacht noch brannten. „Da fällt mir noch etwas ein... vor zwei oder drei Wochen, ich weiß nicht mehr so genau, gab es etwas zu feiern... anscheinend hatte der Lieutenant eine Prämie für seine Leute springen lassen, irgendein großer Coup, der ihm gelungen war. Ich dachte zuerst an ein Verbrechen und hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber dann kam nichts in den Zeitungen und jetzt denke ich, dass er es vielleicht geschafft hat, jemand umzudrehen. Jemand wichtigen."

Nachdenklich nickte er, dieser zusätzliche Bruchteil an Wissen vertiefte seinen Verdacht gegen die höheren Ränge des GCPD noch weiter, irgend jemand dort musste für sich entschieden haben, dass das Geld heller strahlte als die Gerechtigkeit und daher nun für die Mafia arbeiten. „Du bist großartig, Shirley."

Wieder blitzte ihr Grinsen auf, diesmal mit einer Portion Selbstironie gewürzt. „Ich weiß."

Vorsichtig fingerte er einen zusammengefalteten Zweihundert-Dollar-Schein aus seinem Gürtel, der sich bronzen vom Rest seines Anzugs abhob, und schob ihn unter die Obstschale, während Shirley ihr Glas abspülte. „Danke."

Sie wandte sich um und grinste. „Ich danke für den Besuch. Du findest das Fenster selbst, nicht wahr?"

---

Der Morgen dämmerte, erste Schlieren von Rosa zogen über den stahlgrauen Himmel, als er endlich nach Hause zurückkehrte. Zu seinem Versteck am Hafen zu fahren hatte länger gedauert, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte, Kanalarbeiter hatten gerade einen Wasserrohrbruch behoben und so hatte er einen Umweg nehmen müssen... und war eine Stunde später zurückgekommen als eigentlich geplant. Die Müdigkeit hatte seine Bewegungen zusätzlich fahrig gemacht und obwohl er nach einer ganzen Nacht nur noch sehnlichst aus seinem Anzug schlüpfen wollte, war es ihm vorgekommen, als ob er sich mit dem Tempo einer Schnecke bewegen würde.

Doch nun hatte er es endlich geschafft, er war in seinem Lamborghini auf dem Weg nach Hause, die Straßen wirkten leer und er war froh, schon fast den Eingang des Wayne-Towers erreicht zu haben. Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, als er zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Anzügen auf dem Gehsteig bemerkte, die Knöpfe in ihren Ohren und vor allem die missmutigen Blicke, die sie dem Wagen zuwarfen, wiesen sie ganz eindeutig als Leibwächter aus. Er runzelte die Stirn und verringerte die Geschwindigkeit, auf der anderen Straßenseite rollte ein dunkler Hummer entlang, die Männer, die er durch die geöffneten Fenster entdecken konnte, wirkten, als würden sie gerade auf einer ungeschälten Zitrone herumkauen und er fragte sich, was hier eigentlich los war.

Dann entdeckte er die beiden Frauen, die ihm auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Eingang des Wayne-Towers entgegenkamen, die Größere von beiden – blond und fast ein wenig zu mollig für seinen Geschmack, aber durchaus hübsch – erkannte er aus den Nachrichten, sie hatte am letzten Abend ein Konzert in der Stadthalle von Gotham City gegeben, er hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, hinzugehen, bis die Entführung von Bezirksrätin McVeigh ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte.

Er bremste noch weiter ab und öffnete das Fenster, die Bodyguards betrachteten ihn zwar misstrauisch, sahen aber ganz offensichtlich noch keine Gefahr in ihm, nur die Begleiterin der Sängerin, deren Namen er vergessen hatte, warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Et c'est le bâtiment de Monsieur Wayne?", fragte sie und er grinste ein wenig, bis jetzt reichte sein Französisch, um diese Unterhaltung zu verstehen – und er musste zugeben, der Turm mit seinem Namen darauf, vor dem sie nun standen, war wirklich ziemlich eindrucksvoll.

„Oui", antwortete ihre Begleiterin, selbst in dem einen Wort war ihr Akzent deutlich zu erkennen und er vermutete, dass sie vielleicht eine Managerin oder PR-Agentin aus Gotham war. „Le manoir de sa famille a été detruit d'un feu et en ce moment, il le reconstruit."

Er rollte langsam näher, die Frau hatte zwar den Großteil der Ereignisse, als Ra's al Ghul Wayne Manor niedergebrannt hatte, ausgelassen, aber die Situation richtig dargestellt – das Haus wurde im Moment wirklich neu aufgebaut und stand kurz vor der Fertigstellung, und die Sängerin runzelte die Stirn. „Les gazettes dit qu'il est la plus riche personne de la ville. Est-il célibataire?"

Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, sie schien recht eindeutige Absichten zu haben, was ihn betraf, immerhin fragte sie nun, ob der reichste Junggeselle der Stadt auch wirklich zu haben war, und er streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster seines Wagens. „Il est.", antwortete er trocken und die Managerin starrte ihn für einen Moment an, erst jetzt erkannte sie, wer ihnen da entgegenkam. „Voudrais-vous visiter son bâtiment?", lud er sie ein, den Wayne-Tower zu besichtigen, und die Sängerin lächelte. „Naturellement. Et vous êtes...?"

Langsam, um die Müdigkeit, die schon zu einem großen Teil verflogen war, abzuschütteln, stieg er aus dem Wagen und bedeutete einem der livrierten Diener am Eingang, den Lamborghini in der Garage zu parken. „Je m'appelle Bruce Wayne."

Sie begriff und lachte auf.


	8. Death Note

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 7: Death Note**

Das Polizeipräsidium wirkte dunkler und leerer als jemals zuvor auf Detective Elizabeth Thomas, die Fenster schienen wie tote Augen auf die Straße hinunterzustarren und sie blickte nachdenklich nach oben, als sie aus dem Streifenwagen stieg. Gordon hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie gefahren wurde, ganz offensichtlich machte er sich Sorgen um die Stabilität ihrer Knie, die zugegebenermaßen ziemlich wackelig auf sie wirkten.

Hastig trat sie in die Eingangshalle, der Blick an der Fassade empor bis zum bewölkten Himmel, der rastlos glühte von den unzähligen Lichtern der niemals schlafenden Stadt, der fast in Brand geraten zu schien wie die Welt unter ihm, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Niemals wurde es vollkommen dunkel, die Sterne schimmerten zu schwach, um noch gesehen zu werden und das rötliche Leuchten verging nur in den frühen Morgenstunden vor der Dämmerung, wenn die meisten Lampen abgeschaltet wurden und die Dunkelheit sich ein wenig von ihrem Reich zurückeroberte.

Sie nickte dem Portier zu und überquerte den schimmernden Steinboden, in den das Logo des Gotham City Police Departments eingelassen war, das Hafenbecken der Stadt und das Motto, „Straight – Integer – Loyal" verschwanden unter ihren Füßen, als sie zum Lift trat. Merkwürdig... sie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie einer Polizeibehörde begegnet zu sein, die den Idealen, die sie sich auf die Fahnen geschrieben hatte, weniger entsprach, als diese hier.

Sie wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen, als die Kabine sie nach oben trug, Musik, die anscheinend beruhigend wirken sollte, drang aus den Lautsprechern an ihre Ohren, doch irgendwie steigerte sie ihre Ungeduld nur noch.

Fast stürmte sie in ihr Büro, als sie endlich das Stockwerk erreicht hatte, zu dem sie wollte, und DuPres blickte überrascht von dem Kreuzworträtsel auf, das er gerade gelöst hatte. „Sie sind schon da?"

„Problem damit?", schnappte sie zurück und der Stift fiel fast aus seinen Händen. „Nein, Ma'am. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ma'am?"

„Wo ist..." Sie hielt für einen Augenblick inne und schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus, versuchte, ihren Ärger und ihre Verstörtheit loszuwerden, dann nickte sie ihm freundlicher als zuvor zu. „Was ich Sie fragen wollte... wissen Sie, wo Morgan ist?"

„Sie wollte sich die Akten und Aufzeichnungen für den McVeigh-Fall holen, Ma'am."

„Für McVeigh? Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe... ich möchte mit Jeffries reden."

DuPres starrte für einen Moment interessiert auf seine Schuhspitzen, dann blickte er auf und bemerkte zögernd: „Ich denke, Officer Jeffries schläft, Ma'am. Immerhin ist es drei Uhr morgens und da tut das eigentlich jeder vernünftige Mensch."

Thomas verzichtete darauf, ihm zu erklären, dass er sie – genauso wie sich selbst – gerade zu einem Fall für Arkham erklärt hatte, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und was will Morgan mit den Sachen von McVeigh?" Sie wollte nicht schon wieder an dieses... Bild erinnert werden, das sich wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens in ihren Kopf und ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt hatte, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die Gasse in aller Deutlichkeit vor sich, wie ein Dia, das erkennbar wurde, wenn man das Licht ausschaltete.

DuPres wandte sich wieder seinem Kreuzworträtsel zu. „Das soll sie ihnen besser selbst erklären, sie hat nur gesagt, sie hat eine Idee, und dann war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus." Mit Hingabe malte er Blockbuchstaben in die quadratischen Kästchen und sagte kein Wort, auch Thomas hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mit dem Jungen zu reden, doch dann blickte er zögernd auf. „Ma'am? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich." Ihre Finger strichen abwesend durch ihr rotbraunes Haar, die meisten Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und gedankenverloren öffnete sie ihn ganz, um ihn neu zu binden.

„Stimmt es, dass man Bezirksrätin McVeigh gefunden hat? Ich hab das Gerücht in der Kaffeeküche gehört, aber ich weiß nicht..."

„Man hat sie gefunden, DuPres. Ich war dabei."

„Und? Ich meine, ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, Ma'am, aber wie geht es ihr? Liegt sie im Krankenhaus?"

Für einen Augenblick starrte sie auf die weiße Wand. „Sie liegt im Leichenschauhaus."

DuPres schluckte hörbar, sein Blick huschte wie der eines kleinen Tieres über ihre eingefrorenen Gesichtszüge auf der Suche nach Mitleid, dann seufzte er auf. „Sie war eine gute Frau, genauso wie Riva... ich hoffe, wenigstens ihm passiert nichts."

Sie antwortete nicht und es war ihr egal, sie wollte nicht wissen, wer oder was zum Teufel Riva war, sie wollte nur, dass sie aus diesem verdammten Albtraum aufwachte und wieder zu Hause in Chicago war und auf Streife gehen konnte, wo sie mit Problemen beschäftigt war, die sie kannte. Die Politik, die in dieser Stadt an jeder Ecke und in jedem Winkel zu lauern schien, interessierte sie nicht, noch wollte sie irgendeinen bewussten Einfluss darauf nehmen, sie wollte nur ihren Job machen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und der war in diesem Fall, den korrupten Polizeibeamten zu überführen, der für den Überfall auf den Ball verantwortlich war... der Rest der Welt konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben.

„Ma'am." Morgan klang überrascht, als sie durch die Tür trat und Thomas erblickte, die – ganz offensichtlich – schwere Kiste mit Akten, auf der in schwarzen, handgeschriebenen Lettern „McVeigh, Sheryl" stand, balancierte sie unsicher auf einer Hand. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie schon zurück sind." In ihrer Stimme schwangen keine Schuldgefühle mit, als sie sprach, aber das würde sie nicht retten.

„Was machen Sie mit den Sachen?"

„Ich wollte sie ebenfalls analysieren, Ma'am. Immerhin hat uns unser Programm beim ersten Mal gute Dienste geleistet und..."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht unser Fall."

„Aber Ma'am", für einen Augenblick wirkte Morgan fast erschreckend rebellisch, ihr dunkler Blick traf ihre Vorgesetzte mit scharfer Intensität, „ich dachte, sie könnten uns vielleicht..."

„Ich sagte, das ist nicht unser Fall, Officer Morgan – und damit ist es auch nicht der Ihre. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben etwas besseres zu tun... schließlich ist die Liste unserer Verdächtigen nicht kürzer geworden, seit ich zurückgekommen bin, oder täusche ich mich da?"

Sie schluckte und stellte die Kiste neben dem Aktenschrank ab. „Natürlich nicht, Ma'am. Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich möchte morgen früh mit Jeffries sprechen, organisieren Sie das. Holen Sie sie dann von zu Hause ab und bringen Sie sie her... und wecken Sie mich. Ich such mir eine stille Ecke."

Zu schlafen schien ihr der beste Ausweg zu sein, den Bildern vor ihrem inneren Auge zu entkommen, sie war sich sicher, dass Morgan sich an ihre Anweisungen halten und die Gelegenheit nicht nützen würde, dazu schätzte sie sie viel zu pflichtbewusst ein... und DuPres war das ohnehin. Außerdem war das Verhör eines Verdächtigen niemals so einfach, dass man es riskieren konnte, unausgeschlafen und damit abgelenkt in die Konfrontation zu gehen. „Wecken Sie mich, sobald Jeffries da ist. Und jetzt machen Sie weiter."

„Natürlich, Ma'am." DuPres nickte, Morgan ebenfalls, wenn auch zögerlicher, und beruhigt machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Couch, die sie für ihr Nickerchen benutzen konnte. Unbequemer als die Matratze in ihrer Wohnung konnte sie kaum sein, dessen war sie sich sicher.

---

„Detective Thomas?" Die Stimme klang distanziert, weit entfernt, so als ob sie keinerlei Beziehung zu ihr hatte, und ihr Geist zog sich noch weiter in das mentale Schneckenhaus zurück, das sie sich gebaut hatte. „Detective Thomas! Sie müssen aufwachen!"

Jemand rüttelte sie an der Schulter und sie verstand nicht, warum, sie wollte doch nur hier bleiben und weiterschlafen... einfach weiterschlafen. „Verdammt, Ma'am, wenn Sie Ihre Augen nicht bald aufbekommen, dann ist Jeffries wieder weg, bevor sie mit ihr sprechen können!"

War das wichtig? Sie glaubte nicht, dass das der Fall war, und Jeffries würde durchaus noch eine oder zwei Stunden warten... Jeffries. Sie schlug die Augen auf und starrte in das missmutig verzogene Gesicht von Officer Morgan, die Frau sah aus, als ob sie sie im nächsten Moment vom Sofa geworfen oder ihr eine kalte Dusche verpasst hätte – und eigentlich war Thomas froh, dem entkommen zu sein. „Morgan..."

Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf, ihre Augen waren verklebt und sie hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder geschlossen, doch die Kaffeetasse, die in ihre Hand gedrückt wurde, belebte ihren Verstand und ihre Sinne. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und konnte nur mit Mühe die Übelkeit unterdrücken, der Geschmack war noch immer so ekelhaft, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte – aber das war genau der Grund, aus dem sie ihn trank.

„Danke. Wo ist Jeffries?"

„Wartet im Verhörraum – ich dachte mir, das wäre diesmal angebrachter." Morgan wirkte noch immer unsicher und für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, wieso, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, wie sie sie gestern abgekanzelt hatte – sogar, ohne sich die Idee anzuhören. Aber das konnte warten. „Das finde ich auch, Officer. Geben Sie mir eine Minute oder zwei, und dann bin ich wieder voll einsatzfähig."

Sie erhob sich, ihre Schultern protestierten zwar eindringlich, doch hastig verdrängte sie das Gefühl und stakste auf die Toilette zu, ließ sich gegen die Tür sinken, sobald sie sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder den Schlafrhythmus eines normalen Menschen bekam, denn sie fühlte sich nicht nur so, als hätte man sie gerade von den Toten erweckt, sie sah auch so aus.

Ein wenig kaltes Wasser ließ sie wieder zu sich kommen, sie zuckte zusammen und fragte sich abwesend, wieso sie das auch hier tat und nicht nur in ihrer Wohnung, in der die Heizung kaputt war, aber wenigstens sah sie danach nicht so aus, als hätte sie sich die letzten Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen.

Auch Morgan wirkte überrascht von dem Wandel, sie nickte sogar ein wenig, was Thomas bei ihr als das höchste Zeichen der Anerkennung auffasste, das sie wohl jemals von ihr bekommen würde. „Kommen Sie... Jeffries wartet zwar schon eine Weile, aber noch wirkt es beabsichtigt."

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte sie ihr zum Verhörraum, nach einem kurzen Blick in das Beobachtungszimmer, in dem DuPres gespannt wartete und aussah, als würde er auf Nadeln stehen, trat sie ein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Officer Jeffries."

„Ma'am." Der Ortswechsel hatte die Frau sichtlich beunruhigt, ihre gefalteten Hände, die sie an der Tischkante aufstützte, wirkten verkrampft und sie blickte aus großen Augen zu Thomas hoch, die ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Wieso... wieso bin ich wieder hier?"

„Sie könnten die Fragen beantworten, die ich Ihnen stelle und für die wir gestern Abend keine Zeit mehr hatten."

„Natürlich." Die Frau schluckte nervös, ganz offensichtlich behagte ihr die Tatsache, dass sie noch einmal ins Präsidium gerufen worden war, absolut nicht.

„Zum Beispiel... woher hatten Sie so plötzlich das Geld, um Ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen?"

Jeffries starrte auf die Tischplatte, sie wirkte betreten. „Mein... mein Bruder ist gestorben, wissen Sie? Ein Arbeitsunfall... ich hab ein wenig Geld aus seiner Lebensversicherung bekommen und es hat gerade so gereicht, um alles zurückzuzahlen."

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir das überprüfen können, Officer Jeffries." Thomas beugte sich nach vorne und zwang sie so fast, sie anzusehen, ihr dunkler, harter Blick schien durch die Strapazen der letzten Tage nicht an Wirkung verloren zu haben, als er sich in ihre hellen, blauen Augen bohrte.

„Natürlich, Ma'am. Aber... ich hab selbst erst vor ein paar Tagen davon erfahren, dass Andy... es ist so schrecklich, Nathalie muss am Boden zerstört sein und ich kann nicht einmal zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen..."

„Nathalie?"

„Meine... meine Schwägerin, sie hat gerade ein Baby bekommen und es ist so..." Tränen funkelten in ihren Augenwinkeln und Thomas nickte, entweder war Jeffries eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin oder sie sagte die Wahrheit – natürlich würde sie die Geschichte trotzdem überprüfen.

„Und warum hat die Dienstaufsicht gegen Sie ermittelt, Officer?"

„Die Dienstaufsicht?" Ganz kurz wirkte Jeffries ratlos, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ach, Sie meinen diese dumme Geschichte? Wegen meinem Mann... mein Gott, deswegen hab ich doch die Scheidung eingereicht, weil er von seinen alten Freunden nicht losgekommen ist... allein der Gedanke, dass ich etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, ist absurd."

„Aber Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass Sie im Zweifelsfall viel einfacher Kontakt zur Unterwelt aufnehmen könnten als jene, die noch nie davon gehört haben, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt." Thomas betrachtete sie kühl.

„Verdammt, wenn Sie mich für alles verantwortlich machen, dann verhaften Sie mich doch endlich und lassen Sie diese Spielchen! Meinen Sie, ich wäre zur Polizei gegangen, wenn ich unbedingt in diesen Drogensumpf geraten wollte? Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben, zum Teufel. Und meine Kinder will ich da auch raushalten, also denken Sie wirklich, ich würde denen freiwillig helfen?"

„Setzen Sie sich, Officer Jeffries." Thomas' frostige Stimme ließ die Frau erstarren und löschte ihre Wut, endlich hatte sie es geschafft, zu ihr durchzudringen. „Ihre Geldnot ist auf magische Weise verschwunden, gegen Sie wurde bereits einmal wegen Korruptionsverdacht ermittelt und als der Überfall begann, war Ihr Vorgesetzter, Lieutenant Hedges, gerade mit einem unzufriedenen Gast beschäftigt." Sie lächelte trocken. „Was für ein Zufall."

„Ma'am... Detective Thomas, ich _versichere_ Ihnen... ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Ich... ich kann nichts dafür, ich weiß doch gar nicht, in was ich da hineingeraten bin..."

„In was sind Sie denn hineingeraten, Officer Jeffries?"

„In diese verdammte Ermittlung, die nur darauf angelegt zu sein scheint, mich zu diskreditieren!" Ihre Augen blitzten empört.

„Officer Jeffries, Sie können mir versichern, was Sie wollen, sie können mir erzählen, was Sie wollen – das, an das ich mich halten werde, sind die Fakten, ob sie mir nun eine großangelegte Verschwörung gegen Sie unterstellen oder auch nicht. Für die Sie übrigens viel zu unwichtig sind, um das nur nebenbei zu bemerken." Die Frau schien bei jedem Wort ein wenig mehr zusammenzuschrumpfen, bis sie zu Thomas hochstarrte, sie wirkte wie ein kleines Tier, das schreckstarr vor einem Räuber stand. „Ich werde Ihre Aussagen überprüfen. Und wenn Sie gelogen haben, dann gibt es nichts, was Ihnen noch helfen kann, Officer Jeffries."

Sie erhob sich, bedachte ihre Verdächtige mit einem kühlen Blick, schob fast lautlos den Stuhl an den Tisch und verließ den Raum mit der vollkommenen Ruhe, die sie fast verloren geglaubt hatte, seit sie in Gotham City angekommen war.

Ihre Leute warteten im Beobachtungszimmer auf sie, DuPres wirkte nachgerade beeindruckt, so als ob er gerade gesehen hätte, wie sie Wasser in Wein verwandelte, und auch Morgan sah recht zufrieden aus, soweit man das an ihrem meist neutralen Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt festmachen konnte. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns an die Arbeit", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick durch die Glasscheibe, Jeffries wurde gerade von einem ihrer Kollegen nach draußen geführt, sie wirkte immer noch ausgesprochen eingeschüchtert, genau wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Arbeit?"

„Ja. Immerhin müssen wir jetzt ihren gesamten Hintergrund überprüfen, genauso wie alles, was sie bis jetzt gesagt hat. Es besteht zwar die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie in näherer Zukunft einen entscheidenden Fehler macht, wenn sie schuldig ist – aber ich werde mich sicher nicht darauf verlassen. Kommen Sie."

---

Ein dezentes _PLING_ vom Computer, an dem DuPres gerade arbeitete – der Junge hatte das größte Geschick im Umgang mit moderner Technologie bewiesen und Thomas hatte ihm den Platz nur zu bereitwillig überlassen – ließ sie von der Akte über einen der Sicherheitsmänner während des Balls aufblicken. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln, ein paar Klicks... „Die E-Mail von der Versicherung ist gekommen, Ma'am."

„So schnell? Das überrascht mich aber, normalerweise muss man ihnen doch mindestens mit einem Gerichtsbeschluss drohen, damit sie ihre Daten übermitteln..." Morgan hüstelte leise und Thomas warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. „Am besten frage ich nur danach, was drin steht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Ma'am... Sie bekommen die Unterlagen sofort..."

Der Drucker ratterte fast augenblicklich los, interessiert stand sie auf und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den ersten Zettel, den Kopf zierten das Logo und die Anschrift der Versicherung und als sie ihn hochhob, verschmierte sie die noch frische Tinte. Ihre Augen überflogen den Text, dann lächelte sie trocken. „Nun, man muss Officer Jeffries zugute halten, dass sie wenigstens zur Hälfte die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Ma'am?" Morgan blickte überrascht hoch, doch DuPres wirkte unbeeindruckt, er hatte ganz offensichtlich am Bildschirm mitgelesen und stumm reichte Thomas ihr den Ausdruck weiter.

„Wirklich interessant... ihr Bruder ist zwar tot, aber sie hat kein Geld aus seiner Lebensversicherung bekommen – das soll ausschließlich seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zugute kommen, nicht aber seiner Schwester."

„Ihre Schwägerin könnte ihr etwas geliehen haben", gab DuPres zu bedenken, doch Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat sie dann nichts davon gesagt? Außerdem...", sie starrte angestrengt auf das Logo auf dem Briefkopf, „das Geld auf ihrem Konto kam zwar von einer Versicherung – aber von einer anderen als diese Mail."

Thomas schnaubte. „Ich denke, das ist ein guter Grund, sie zu verhaften. Morgan, Sie übernehmen das, ich informiere den Commissioner. DuPres, Sie finden heraus, warum eine Versicherung Geld überweist, auf das Jeffries eigentlich keinen Anspruch hat – und vor allem, wer das veranlasst hat."

„Natürlich, Ma'am."

DuPres wirkte zwar ein wenig enttäuscht – es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, dass er im Büro blieb, während seine Kollegin immerhin jemanden verhaften durfte – aber er wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu und Thomas hastete hinaus in den Gang.

Der Weg zu Gordons Büro war ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen, doch als sie ankam, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass er noch dort war – aber es war erst kurz vor acht, und in Zeiten wie diesen ging niemand früher nach Hause. „Sir?"

Der Commissioner hob den Kopf und setzte seine Brille wieder auf, ganz offensichtlich hatte er für einen Moment Pause machen wollen, doch sie trat trotzdem ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ja, Thomas?"

„Wir haben Beweise gefunden, die belegen, dass Officer Jeffries gelogen hat, was ihre Finanzen und die Auszahlung angeht, die sie angeblich erhalten hat. Zwar wurde ihr ein größerer Betrag von einer Versicherungsgesellschaft überwiesen, aber nicht von jener, bei der ihr Bruder Kunde war. Woher das Geld kommt, ist uns vollkommen unklar, aber Officer DuPres versucht im Moment, es herauszufinden, während Officer Morgan Jeffries festnimmt."

Gordon seufzte auf, auch wenn sie vermeinte, einen Unterton von Befriedigung aus dem Laut heraushören zu können. „Schon wieder jemand, von dem ich dachte, ich könnte ihm trauen... langsam beginne ich, an der Polizei von Gotham City zu zweifeln." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Aber wenigstens haben Sie einen von den verdammten Verrätern erwischt... auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass Sie meine Anweisungen nicht ausführen können."

„Ihre Anweisungen ausführen, Sir?" Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie doch...

„Nun, Thomas, ich hab Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen dieses Arschloch an den Eiern aufhängen – und ich denke, das könnte in diesem Fall ziemlich schwierig werden, meinen Sie nicht auch?" Der staubtrockene Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und sie zog zumindest ein wenig die Mundwinkel hoch, sie war froh, dass Gordon auch diese Situation mit Humor sehen konnte und nahm auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dass Jeffries uns zumindest sagen kann, ob sie das einzige Leck in den Reihen des GCPD ist oder ob auch andere Officers schon von der Mafia beeinflusst werden."

„Sie erwarten sich so viel vom Verhör? Ich wäre an Ihrer Stelle nicht so optimistisch. Immerhin wird sie genau wissen, was ihr blüht, wenn sie den Mund aufmacht..." Gordon erstarrte und sein Blick wanderte hinter sie, auch sie drehte sich um und sah Morgan in der Tür stehen, sie wirkte ungeduldig und doch unschlüssig, ob sie einfach in das Gespräch ihrer beiden Vorgesetzten hereinplatzen sollte.

Thomas nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und öffnete ihr die Tür, sofort trat sie ein und holte kurz Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ma'am, das habe ich auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden, den Officer Jeffries sich mit einem Kollegen teilt."

Sie reichte ihr einen kleinen Zettel, die leuchtend gelbe Farbe war offensichtlich dazu gedacht, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch Thomas hätte diesen Hinweis sicher nicht gebraucht, um ihm das gebührende Augenmerk zukommen zu lassen. „42 Fisher's Lane" stand dort in krakeliger, unruhiger Handschrift, gefolgt von den Worten „Es tut mir Leid. Jeffries." und sie runzelte die Stirn.

Wortlos reichte sie das Stück Papier an Gordon weiter, der es ebenso überrascht las wie sie und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Ganz offensichtlich ist sie uns zuvorgekommen... wahrscheinlich sitzt sie schon längst in einem Flugzeug nach Mexiko."

Thomas nickte nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich... aber es kann trotzdem nicht schaden, die Adresse zu überprüfen, würde ich sagen."

Gordon nickte und erhob sich. „Ich auch – und wenn Sie das tun, komme ich mit."


	9. Pretence

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 8: Pretence**

Der Streifenwagen fuhr das Pier entlang, die Straßenlaternen spiegelte sich im dunklen, grauen Wasser wider und erleuchtete die Kabine für ein Augenzwinkern, bevor wieder Dunkelheit einkehrte. Das Blaulicht setzte eigene eigene Akzente, er blickte nach links, wo die wandernden Schatten Thomas' Gesicht einen entstellten, fast gespenstischen Ausdruck verliehen, der durch die Tatsache, dass sie vollkommen ruhig wirkte, noch verstärkt wurde.

Der Umriss ihrer Dienstwaffe zeichnete sich unter ihrer Jacke ab, wie er überrascht feststellte, er hatte zwar gehört, dass sie eine ganz passable Schützin war, aber seine Zweifel in Bezug auf ihre Reaktionen blieben bestehen. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten im Ernstfall auch würde umsetzen können, zu... geschockt, zu schreckstarr hatte sie in den Momenten gewirkt, in denen sie mit wirklichem Grauen konfrontiert gewesen war.

Auch McVeighs Leiche hatte sie nicht besonders gut aufgenommen, sie war ihm vorgekommen wie ein Mädchen, das zwar auf einer abstrakten Ebene wusste, dass diese Welt und diese Stadt rau und ungerecht waren, sich aber am liebsten im Bett verkrochen hätte, als sie mit der Nase darauf gestoßen wurde. Allerdings hatte sie sich mittlerweile wieder erholt, die für sie typische Ruhe war wieder zurückgekehrt und sie blickte fast entspannt aus dem Fenster auf die Rolltore und Fassaden der Lagerhäuser, an denen sie vorbeifuhren.

Zumindest sah sie so aus, und selbst darum beneidete er sie – die Fähigkeit, wenigstens absolute Ruhe zu _vermitteln_, wenn man sie schon selbst nicht empfand, war für einen Kommandanten fast genauso wichtig und in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie ihm ganz offensichtlich einiges voraus.

„Denken Sie, wir werden Jeffries finden?" Er hatte gefragt, bevor es ihm gewusst geworden war, einfach, um die Stille, die nur vom montonen Motorengeräusch unterbrochen wurde, zu durchdringen.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn sie vernünftig wäre, wäre sie sicherlich schon längst verschwunden. Allerdings sind ihre beiden Söhne noch hier – Morgan hat sie ins Präsidium gebracht – und das gibt mir zu denken."

„Wieso?" Gordon war neugierig, ob sie dieselbe Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte wie er, Thomas hatte keine Kinder und er wusste nicht, ob sie verstehen würde, was dahinterstecken konnte.

„Weil ich nicht denke, dass sie fliehen würde, ohne ihre Kinder mitzunehmen... und das bedeutet, sie hat etwas anderes vor."

Der Commissioner nickte, gerade, als der Polizeiwagen vor einem dunklen, kleinen Bürogebäude aus Backsteinen hielt, auf einem schräg herabhängenden Schild entdeckte er eine 42, als er ausstieg und die Fassade hochblickte. Im obersten Stockwerk brannte Licht, er konnte durch das Fenster sich bewegende Schatten ausmachen, die ihr Auftritt mit Blaulicht und Folgetonhorn sicherlich erschreckt hatte. Auch die anderen Streifenwagen, die er mitgebracht hatte, waren mittlerweile eingetroffen und Lieutenant Hedges gab mittlerweile Befehle, ließ seine Leute ausschwärmen und das Gebiet abriegeln.

Auch Thomas war inzwischen ausgestiegen und starrte an der Fassade hoch, sie musterte die schmutzigen, stumpfen Fenster und die Wasserflecken an der Fassade desinteressiert, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. Ein alter Klingelzug hing unter dem Dachvorsprung, der den Eingang schützte, hervor und sie schien für einen Moment ernsthaft zu überlegen, ihn zu benutzen, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und zog ihre Pistole aus dem Holster. Gordon folgte ihr, er wusste, normalerweise sollte er seinen Leuten den Vortritt lassen – ein Commissioner sollte es eigentlich nicht riskieren, in ein Feuergefecht zu laufen – aber in diesem Fall war er um einiges zu neugierig, um die Sicherheitsregeln zu beachten. Nicht nur darauf, was passieren würde, sondern auch darauf, wie Thomas sich bei ihrer erneuten Feuerprobe machen würde, wo sie doch bei den ersten beiden kläglich durchgefallen war.

Die Frau drückte die Schnalle hinunter und mit einem leisen quietschen schwang die Tür auf, ein enger, dunkler Gang, aus dem muffiger, abgestandener Geruch drang, erwartete sie und Gordon trat hinter ihr ein.

Sie sah sich kurz um, dann steuerte sie zielsicher das Treppenhaus an und nahm Stufe um Stufe, hinter ihm schwärmten die Polizisten aus, betraten die verbliebenen Räume im Erdgeschoß, doch Thomas hatte ganz offensichtlich denselben Gedanken gehabt wie er – wer auch immer hier war, er befand sich höchstwahrscheinlich im obersten Stockwerk, und dorthin wollte sie anscheinend.

Auch Gordon zog seine Waffe und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, sie Treppe flog förmlich unter ihm hinweg, er schenkte den anderen Türen, an denen er auf seinem Weg vorbeikam, nur ganz am Rande Beachtung, sondern stieg weiter hinauf.

Hinter sich spürte er die Präsenz eines Kollegen, doch er ignorierte sie, konzentrierte sich ganz auf den schmalen Rücken der Frau vor ihm, bis sie plötzlich inne hielt und er fast gegen sie geprallt wäre. Thomas warf ihm einen ruhigen Blick zu, fast so, als ob sie ihn um Erlaubnis bitten würde, dann öffnete sie die Tür zum obersten Stockwerk, Licht hatte durch den Spalt am Boden hervorgeschimmert und flutete nun durch das dämmrige Treppenhaus.

„Hier ist das GCPD!" Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Schacht bis nach unten und vervielfältigte sich durch das Echo, doch sie trat unbeeindruckt in das hell erleuchtete Büro, Gordon kniff die Augen zusammen, er konnte nur ihre Silhouette erkennen und folgte ihr fast blind.

Umso überraschter war er, als er bemerkte, dass die Räumlichkeiten, in denen vor wenigen Minuten noch rege Aktivität geherrscht hatte, verlassen waren, allerdings glühte die Heizung noch und geöffnete Schachteln mit chinesischem Essen standen auf den Schreibtischen. Wer auch immer hier gewesen war, er war noch nicht lange fort.

Thomas senkte die Waffe und blickte sich um, einzelne Blätter, vermutlich aus Akten, lagen wie zufällig verstreut auf dem Boden und in einem massiven, metallenen Papierkorb glühte noch die Asche von hastig verbrannten Dokumenten, der Teppich unter ihm war geschwärzt und verbreitete leichten Rauchgeruch. Gordon trat vorsichtig näher, er spürte die Hitze, die von dem gelöschten Feuer ausging, noch immer, und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Überreste hinab. „Na, da hat sich aber jemand Mühe gegeben."

Thomas nickte nachdenklich. „Aber er hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit – vielleicht können die Forensiker noch etwas rekonstruieren."

Gordon verkniff sich, zu erwähnen, dass es einen Mann in dieser Stadt gab, der sich auf Untersuchungen wie diese noch besser verstand als die Forensiker seiner Teams, den er allerdings nicht hinzuziehen konnte, weil er auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin von der Polizei als Mörder gejagt wurde.

Thomas ließ ihren Blick über die Wände des Raumes wandern, doch ein Fenster erregte schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, der Vorhang wehte durch die geöffneten Flügel nach draußen und er konnte das stumpfe graue Metall einer Feuertreppe erkennen, die in die Tiefe führte. „Interessant", erklärte er und die Frau blickte kurz zu ihm, dann überbrückte sie den Abstand mit wenigen Schritten und streckte den Kopf nach draußen. Gordon trat neben sie, doch sie versperrte ihm trotz ihrer schmalen Schultern die Sicht, die Vorhänge umwehten sie und er konnte trotz seiner Vorsätze seine Ungeduld nicht vollkommen verbergen, als sie ausführlich die Umgebung musterte, während die ersten seiner Kollegen, die die unteren Stockwerke durchsucht hatten, den Raum betraten. „Und?"

Vorsichtig zog Thomas den Kopf zurück in das Zimmer, sie musste sich erst von den Vorhängen befreien, in die sie sich verheddert hatte. „Nicht viel."

Er trat an ihre Stelle und sah sich um, die Feuertreppe zog sich unter ihm hinweg bis auf den Boden, er konnte einige Polizisten ausmachen, die wachsam zu ihm hochblickten, sie sahen entspannt genug aus, um schon längere Zeit dort zu stehen – wenn jemand über diesen Weg entkommen war, dann schon, bevor sie das Lagerhaus erreicht hatten. Reifenspuren auf dem nassen Asphalt des Hinterhofes deuteten an, dass einige der Verbrecher genau diesen Weg genutzt hatten, doch irgend jemand musste noch hier sein – wer hätte sonst die Papiere verbrennen können?

Über ihm führten die Stufen hinauf bis zur Kante des Flachdaches des Gebäudes, ein verräterischer Lichtschein spiegelte sich in den Metallstreben und er nickte nachdenklich. „Ein paar sind weg, aber der Großteil ist oben?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, an niemand bestimmten gerichtet, doch Thomas nickte nachdenklich. „Denke ich auch."

„Dann kommen Sie." Er schwang sich durch das Fenster nach draußen, die Feuertreppe knirschte bedrohlich unter seinen Füßen, trug allerdings problemlos sein Gewicht und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um Platz für Thomas zu schaffen, die die Hilfe eines Stuhles benötigte, um nach draußen zu kommen.

Unruhig blickte sie nach unten, durch das Gitter unter ihren Sohlen war der Boden in beunruhigender Entfernung zu erkennen und das doppelte Gewicht stellte die Metallkontstruktion unter ihnen anscheinend auf eine Belastungsprobe, die Gordon eigentlich nicht allzu lange ausdehnen wollte.

Auch Thomas fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich unwohl, auch wenn sie versuchte, es zu verbergen, indem sie sich der nach oben führenden Treppe zuwandte und vorsichtig und leise die ersten Stufen nahm. Gordon folgte ihr mit gezogener Waffe, über die Stimmen und Rufe seiner Leute unter ihm und in den Büros konnte er – deutlich näher, aber gedämpfter – andere Gespräche vernehmen, vermischt mit scharrenden Geräuschen, das Klirren des Metalls unter seinen Füßen bei jedem Schritt klang nun plötzlich fast unerträglich laut.

Thomas hielt an der Dachkante inne, sie stand geduckt, sodass sie von oben noch nicht zu erkennen war und warf ihm einen ruhigen Blick zu, sie wirkte vollkommen beherrscht, hatte ihre charakteristische Selbstkontrolle also wiedergewonnen. Er nickte und sie trat mit zwei langen Schritten nach oben. „Gotham City Police Department. Waffen fallenlassen!"

Er folgte ihr hinauf, sein Unterbewusstsein nahm wahr, dass sich Verstärkung über die Treppe nach oben bewegte und einen Augenblick später, als er die Situation auf dem Dach erfasste, war er sehr, sehr dankbar dafür.

Wie eine Statue stand Thomas neben ihm, sie war zur Seite getreten, um Platz für ihn und die Polizisten zu machen, die nun nachfolgten, und hielt die Pistole auf einen grinsenden Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug gerichtet. Ob sie wirklich ruhig war oder nur schreckstarr, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er hätte es ihr nicht verdenken können – er kannte keinen Polizisten, den es kalt ließ, wenn ein Mafioso seine Waffe an die Schläfe einer gefesselten Geisel hielt.

Die Frau war mit Klebeband auf einen Stuhl fixiert und doch versuchte sie, sich zu befreien, sie rüttelte und verursachte damit die scharrenden Geräusche, die er schon auf dem Weg aufs Dach gehört hatte ein schmutziger Stoffrest war in ihren Mund gestopft worden und ihre Augen bedeckte ein Schal, der hübsche Stoff ließ ihn vermuten, dass es vielleicht ihr eigener war. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass es nicht Jeffries war – diese Frau hatte dunkelrote Locken, keine blonden, zerzausten Strähnen, aber das waren auch schon alle positiven Aspekte der Situation, die ihm auf Anhieb einfielen.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Leute hier eine Geisel hatten, ansonsten wäre er viel vorsichtiger vorgegangen – denn der Mann, der seinen Arm um ihren Hals geschlungen hatte, grinste nicht wie jemand, der für seinen guten Willen berühmt war. „Commissioner Gordon. Wenn das keine nette Überraschung ist..."

Sein hastiger Blick glitt über den Rest des Daches, außer der Geisel und dem Sprecher zählte er noch sieben andere Bewaffnete und er wusste nicht, welche Überraschungen sich unter den Kisten und Fässern verbargen, die in der Nähe der Mafialeute standen. Selbst mit den zusätzlichen Polizisten, die nun hinter ihm standen, würde es eine ausgesprochen hässliche Schießerei werden.

„Und wenn das nicht Skipper Thomas ist..." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Gordon, dass der Lauf ihrer Waffe bei den verächtlichen Worten zwar leicht schwankte, aber ihr Gesicht keine bewusste Reation zeigte, sie betrachtete den Mann nur. „Ich muss zugeben, Sie haben zwar den Lieutenant verpasst, aber sein Stellvertreter ist immerhin hier geblieben, um mit Ihnen zu plaudern... und meine kleine Freundin ist auch noch hier."

Seine Finger legten sich fast vorsichtig auf die Schulter der Frau und sie erstarrte augenblicklich, die Angst lähmte sie und trotz ihrer Fesseln vermeinte Gordon zu sehen, wie sehr sie zitterte. „Der Lieutenant?"

Thomas wirkte noch immer ruhig, selbst als sie sprach, irgend etwas in ihrem Geist schien eingeschnappt zu sein, seit sie die Leiche McVeighs gefunden hatte – er wusste nicht, was das in Bezug auf ihre geistige Gesundheit bedeutete, aber solange er eine zusätzliche Person an seiner Seite hatte, die nicht zu überstürzten Reaktionen neigte, sollte ihm alles recht sein.

Der Mann lächelte fast entschuldigend, sofern jemand, der gerade eine Geisel terrorisierte, dazu in der Lage sein konnte. „Oh, verzeihen Sie... wissen Sie gar nicht, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben?"

Er trug keine Krawatte, sein bloßer Hals war durch den geöffneten Kragen seines Hemdes zu erkennen und Gordon konzentrierte sich darauf, der süffisante Tonfall würde ihn vielleicht sehr, sehr bald zu einer unbedachten Reaktion treiben und wenn das schon bei ihm der Fall war... er warf einen wachsamen Blick zur Seite, auf seine Leute, ein paar von ihnen sahen zwar ungeduldig und unruhig aus, aber noch niemand war am Rande der Meuterei.

„Klären Sie mich auf." Thomas klang fast trocken und er wusste, es war gut, dass sie das Reden übernahm, sie wirkte wenigstens so, als ob sie einen klaren Kopf hatte, und er wollte sehen, wie sie sich machte – bis jetzt schien sie nämlich wirklich dazu in der Lage, sie hinzuhalten. Denn diese Mafiosos waren neu in der Stadt, und das bedeutete, dass sie ganz offensichtlich noch keine Bekanntschaft mit dem dunklen Ritter gemacht hatten... und nicht ahnten, dass er jeden Moment auftauchen konnte, denn in diesem Fall wären sie um einiges nervöser gewesen.

„Ach, Sie kennen den Lieutenant nicht, Skipper Thomas... das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Wirklich unglaublich ist das... Sie lassen nach, jawohl, das tun Sie." Selbst seine eigenen Leute schienen seine Vorstellung nicht lustig zu finden, sie blickten unverändert grimmig drein und hielten ihre automatischen Waffen fest, schienen aber trotzdem großes Vertrauen in den Mann zu haben. Ein oder zwei von ihnen vermeinte Gordon von früheren Fällen her zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher, der Rest stammte wohl von außerhalb.

„Vielleicht tue ich das." Thomas lächelte schräg, die erste emotionale Reaktion, die er von ihr sah, seit sie dieses Dach betreten hatten. „Das bedeutet allerdings nur, dass ihre Chancen zu überleben sich von nicht vorhanden auf minimal erhöht haben. Wollen Sie sich darauf verlassen oder lieber mit uns reden?"

„Tz tz", machte der Mann tadelnd, „Drohungen hätte ich von Ihnen nicht erwartet. Vielleicht haben Sie ja dazugelernt."

„Ich drohe nicht, ich stelle Tatsachen fest. Und eine andere ist: Sie haben etwas, das wir wollen. Aber haben wir auch etwas, das Sie wollen?" Irgend etwas war anders mit Thomas, das spürte er, grundlegend anders – so ruhig, so selbstsicher hatte er sie zuletzt erlebt, als sie ihn hatte auffliegen lassen, eine Eigenschaft, die anscheinend mit ihrer Degradierung verschüttet worden war... bis jetzt.

„Vielleicht haben Sie das wirklich, Detective Thomas..." Der Geiselnehmer benutzte zum ersten Mal ihren wirklichen Rang und musterte sie intensiv. „Wissen Sie, eine Polizistin als Geisel würde sich doch viel besser machen als so ein armes, kleines Mädchen von der Straße... alle anderen sind dann so viel... unwilliger, ihren Tod zu riskieren, meinen Sie nicht auch? Deswegen schlage ich vor, sie schieben Ihre Waffe zu mir, nehmen die Hände hinter den Kopf und kommen 'rüber... nicht, dass der Kleinen noch etwas passiert." Seine Finger wanderten vorsichtig über den Hals der jungen Frau auf dem Stuhl und sie schauderte.

Nun blickte Thomas zu ihm, das erste Mal, seit sie hier standen, und doch vermochte er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht zu deuten... unzweifelhaft stand Angst in ihnen, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber auch die merkwürdige, für sie so typische Ruhe und die Gewissheit, dass die Entscheidung eigentlich schon längst gefallen war. „Sir?"

„Gehen Sie." Er hatte kein Recht, sich ihr entgegenzustellen, nicht, wenn es ihr Leben war, um das es ging, nicht, wenn sie es war, die sich den Konsequenzen und Albträumen würde stellen müssen, wenn sie versagte.

Ihre Lippen schienen einen stummen Dank zu formen, als sie tief die Luft einsog und ihre Waffe auf den Boden fallen ließ, mit dem Fuß kickte sie sie an und sie schlitterte über den geteerten Boden, bis sie vor den Füßen des Geiselnehmers liegen blieb. Das Geräusch hatte fast unerträglich auf ihn gewirkt, so als ob ihm nun endgültig die Verantwortung durch die Finger glitt, als ob sich die Situation nun immer weiter aus seiner Einflusssphäre entfernte.

Thomas hob die Hände hinter den Kopf, ihre Arme rutschten hoch und er entdeckte die abgeschabte Dienstmarke an ihrem Gürtel, er verfolgte sie mit Blicken, während sie ruhig auf den Mann zuging, nur ihr beschleunigter Atem verriet ihre Nervosität. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein... ich denke, Sie gehen am besten dort hinüber... ich möchte nicht, dass Sie vielleicht einem von meinen Leuten wehtun und dann in Deckung verschwinden..." Er deutete auf einen freien Flecken Boden, weit weg von allen Fässern und Kisten und in der Nähe der Dachkante, doch sie fügte sich kommentarlos und blieb stehen, als er zufrieden nickte. Auch unbewaffnet betrachtete sie ihn mit einer Ruhe, die fast teilnahmslos wirkte, nur ihre wachen, dunklen Augen zeigten ansatzweise, wie konzentriert sie den Mann beobachtete.

„Und jetzt die Geisel." Gordon versuchte gar nicht, die leise Drohung aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen – allein der Versuch hätte bei ihm lächerlich gewirkt – und Blick des Geiselnehmers zuckte zu ihm. „Nun, vielleicht sollte ich sie wirklich losbinden... es kann doch sein, dass ihr das nicht gefallen hat, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Er bückte sich und begann, das Klebeband an den Füßen zu lösen, zwar war er nun abgelenkt, doch die Anzahl an Waffen, die auf Thomas gerichtet waren, hielten sowohl ihn als auch seine Leute von unbedachten Reaktionen ab.

Die Frau auf dem Stuhl begann sich zu regen, sobald er sie befreit hatte, sie stand auf und streckte sich und Gordon zog die Brauen hoch. Sie wirkte so... entspannt, so ruhig, nicht wie jemand, der noch immer jeden Moment aus einer Laune heraus getötet werden konnte... irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, und als sie sich selbst den Knebel aus dem Mund nahm und die Augenbinde löste, ihren Schal für einen Moment betrachtete und ihn sich dann um den Hals wickelte, war er vollkommen sicher.

„Was zum Teufel...?" Es war nicht sein eigener Ausruf gewesen, sondern er war von hinten gekommen, von einem seiner Leute, und doch beschrieb er auch seine eigene Stimmungslage ausgesprochen akkurat.

„Anna, willst du dich nicht dem netten, netten Commissioner anschließen, der sogar Skipper Thomas geopfert hat, um dich zu befreien?" Der triefende Spott in der Stimme des Mannes brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, und sogar Thomas schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Nein, du Arschloch." Sie bückte sich und hob Thomas' Waffe auf, die vor ihren Füßen auf dem Boden lag. „Und fass mich _nie wieder_ an, verdammt." Bedrohlich blitzten ihre blauen Augen auf, und Gordon revidierte sofort seine Einschätzung der Kommandokette des Gegners.

„Was zum Teufel wird hier gespielt?"

Anna lächelte trocken und brachte ihre zerzausten Locken in Ordnung, die durch ihre Augenbinde sehr gelitten hatten. „Wissen Sie, wir hatten gerade keine Geisel zur Hand... also dachten wir, wir tun wenigstens so, als ob."

Für einen Moment oder zwei blieb ihm der Atem stehen ob dieser Verschlagenheit, er fragte sich, von wem der Plan stammte, und tippte automatisch auf Anna – sie hatte immerhin auch die Ausführung übernommen, und das in einer Weise, die sie alle getäuscht hatte.

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite, er spürte, dass zumindest einige seiner Leute kurz davor waren, etwas sehr, sehr Dummes zu tun, etwas, das Thomas mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit umbringen würde, und konnte es ihnen trotzdem nicht verdenken. Die Spannung auf dem Dach war fast greifbar, er hatte das Gefühl, dass man die Blitze sehen musste, auch Anna stand nun schussbereit und musterte Gordon aus kühlen, hellen Augen, er starrte zurück... und hinter ihr erhob sich ein schwarzer Fledermausschatten wie eine Nemesis über die Dachkante.

Er folgte Batman reflexartig mit seinem Blick und auch seine Leute taten es, was es war, das die Mafia auf sein Erscheinen aufmerksam machte, er war bereits lautlos auf dem Teerboden gelandet und machte sich gerade zum Sprung bereit, als Anna sich umwandte, eine Warnung brüllte und damit das Chaos entfesselte.

Der erste Schuss gellte in diesem Augenblick und Gordon warf sich zu Boden, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie Thomas zur Seite in Deckung hastete und Kugeln hinter ihr einschlugen. Er selbst schoss, bemühte sich, Batman nicht zu treffen, der gerade den ersten Bewaffneten zu Boden warf und einen anderen mit einem geworfenen Messer in Fledermausform niederstreckte, während hinter ihm einer seiner Leute aufschrie und Blutgeruch sich verbreitete.

Weder Anna noch ihr Komplize waren in dem Chaos zu entdecken, vielleicht verbargen sie sich hinter irgendwelchen Kisten und erst als er über dem Lärm der Schüsse Reifen quietschen hörte, begriff er, dass sie – irgendwie – entkommen waren.


	10. The Old New Way

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 9: The Old New Way**

Er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und erhob sich wie ein Racheengel über die Dachkante, noch während er sich bewegte, spürte er die Blicke der Polizisten auf sich und musterte seinerseits die Situation, noch hatten die Bewaffneten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Fast ohne jegliches Geräusch setzte er auf dem geteerten Boden auf und stieß sich sofort wieder ab, um seinen Schwung zu nutzen, für einen Moment wirkte die Szenerie fast eingefroren auf ihn, dann wirbelte die Frau, die die Geisel gespielt hatte – Anna – herum und bellte nach einem kurzen, fassunglosen Blick eine Warnung.

Noch während die Bewaffneten herumwirbelten, um zu sehen, was sie meinte, warf Thomas sich zu Boden, sie rollte sich über ihre Schulter ab und verschwand hinter einem Stapel Kisten, Schüsse zischten, als ihre Bewacher begriffen, was sie tat und versuchten, sie aufzuhalten.

Einer der Männer hatte ihn nun als Bedrohung eingestuft, er richtete den Lauf seines Maschinengewehres auf ihn und Batman schlug ihm fast beiläufig die Waffe aus der Hand, sein Nachbar stürzte zu Boden, als er ihn mit einem Faustschlag niederstreckte. Ein anderer der Bewaffneten fiel dem Batarang zum Opfer, das er nach ihm warf, als er versuchte, den am Boden liegenden Gordon ins Visier zu nehmen.

Die gequälten Schreie eines Polizisten hallten über das Dach, er hielt sich den zerfetzten Arm, mehrere Kugeln hatten ihn getroffen und Batman stürzte sich auf die letzten noch stehenden Verbrecher. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht mehr Verletzte gab, doch nun begann die mieserable Deckung von Gordons Leuten ihre bessere Ausbildung und Disziplin aufzuwiegen, er musste den Schusswechsel schnell beenden...

Über den Kampflärm hinweg hörte er Reifen quietschen und unterdrückte einen Fluch, Anna war nirgends zu sehen, also versuchte sie wohl, zu entkommen. Er breitete die Schwingen aus und stieß sich ab, glitt wie ein riesiger Schatten auf die Männer zu, nur einer hatte den Mut, auf ihn zu schießen und zerfetzte den Stoff mit seinen Kugeln. Doch auch er warf sich zu Boden, als er zwischen ihnen hindurchstürmte und sich danach von der Dachkante abstieß, er konnte den Wagen noch am Ende der Straße entdecken. Die Rückscheibe war zersplittert, einer der Polizisten war wohl geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, um auf ihn zu schießen, und er glitt auf ihn zu. Doch er verlor zu schnell Höhe, der Ausgangspunkt war zu niedrig gewesen und als das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen um eine Kurve rutschte, verlor er es aus den Augen und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als er landete.

Er konnte keine Schüsse mehr hören, die Polizei hatte die Konfrontation wohl für sich entschieden und er warf einen Blick zurück, zwei Seile hingen einsam von der Dachkante und er konnte die Silhouette einer Frau erkennen, die sich zwischen den Kisten erhob und den Staub von ihrer Jacke klopfte. Bei einem genaueren Blick konnte er Thomas erkennen und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass sie ihn ansah, doch als sie mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder ihren Kollegen zuwandte, war er überzeugt, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Sie wusste nichts von den Verbrechen Harvey Dents, Gordon hatte ihr mit absoluter Sicherheit nichts verraten, ohne sich mit ihm abzusprechen und sie hätte wohl – wie jeder anständige, pflichtbewusste Polizist von Gotham City, eine bedauerlicherweise sehr seltene Spezies – die Gelegenheit, ihm nachzustellen, nicht ausgelassen.

Er sah sich um und fand einen Kanaldecke, er wagte es nicht, noch länger an der Oberfläche zu bleiben, die Polizei würde sehr bald das Gebäude umstellen und dabei höchstwahrscheinlich auch ihn entdecken... Moment. Es sah Gordons Erfahrung und Pflichtbewusstsein gar nicht ähnlich, auf grundlegende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wie diese zu verzichten, und das bedeutete, dass die bereits postierten Wachen wieder abgezogen worden waren. Shirleys Worte über die Bestechung eines hochrangigen Polizeibeamten fielen ihm wieder ein und er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung – er _musste_ mit dem Commissioner reden, ein hochrangiger Maulwurf in dessen Reihen konnte den gesamten Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen gefährden und...

Hastig warf er einen Blick zurück zu dem Bürogebäude, seinen Ohren nach zu urteilen entfaltete sich dort gerade hektische Aktivität und er glitt hastig nach unten in die Kanalisation, nach einem... nun, Debakel konnte man es nicht nennen, aber nach einer Schießerei wie dieser hatte Gordon sicherlich mehr als genug Presseleute und Politiker um die Ohren, er brauchte nicht auch noch einen Verbannten, der mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Und es war nicht so, als ob er selbst nicht eigentlich genug zu tun hatte, bemerkte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als er an die Verbesserungen dachte, die er erst vor kurzem in den Helm seines Anzugs eingebaut hatte und die es ihm nun erlauben würden, Anna und ihrem Komplizen das Leben schwerer zu machen, als sie in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen vermuten würden.

---

Er legte den Weg zu seinem Versteck am Hafen zügig zurück, doch heute konnte er die Geschwindigkeit nicht genießen. Zu sehr plagten ihn die Gedanken an die Warnung, die er Gordon schon viel früher hätte geben sollen und die jetzt vielleicht schon zu spät kam, um den größten Schaden zu verhindern... er schüttelte den Kopf.

Fast hatte er das Gefühl, eingerostet zu sein, die zwei Jahre ohne eine wirklich Herausforderung – nur Kleinkriminalität und das Gotham City Police Department, dessen Commissioner sein Bestes tat, um die Jagd auf ihn zu verhindern – hatten seine Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich auf die Probe gestellt und statt sich neue Aufgaben zu suchen, war er dankbar dafür gewesen. Der Kampf gegen den Joker hatte ihm viel zu deutlich vor Augen geführt, was er verlieren konnte und würde, wenn er versagte und er... er scheute nun die Auseinandersetzung.

Bereitwillige würde er auch den Lieutenant und seine Organisation, die sich in der Stadt breit gemacht hatten, dem Commissioner und seinen Leuten zu überlassen, nur fürchtete er, dass diese nicht in der Lage wäre, mit ihnen fertig zu werden, wenn die Behörde so von Spitzeln durchdrungen war, wie Shirley angedeutet hatte. Und ein Mafiaboss, der es sich ganz offensichtlich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, ehrliche Polizeibeamte zu korrupieren – wer könnte besser gegen ihn kämpfen als jemand, der eben kein Polizist war? Jemand, der so reich war, dass man ihn nicht bestechen konnte?

Oh ja, der Lieutenant würde eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn er glaubte, dass er Batman einfach ignorieren konnte... er lächelte, als er sein Versteck durch den neuen, unterirdischen Zugang betrat und das Tor hinter sich versiegelte. Sein erster Schlag würde zwar nur seine Lakaien treffen, aber das war es wert...

Routiniert begann er, aus seinem Anzug zu schlüpfen, die Bewegungen waren ihm durch die lange Übung bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, doch heute legte er seinen Helm nicht an seinen Platz zurück, sondern behielt ihn in der Hand, als er den Rest seiner Ausrüstung wieder im Boden versenkte.

Fast beschwingt ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und aktivierte den Computer, er war früher als sonst hierher zurückgekehrt und die quälende, aber meist befriedigende Müdigkeit, die diese Momente meist in einen Nebel hüllte, hatte diesmal nicht Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Helm auf der schimmernden, schwarzen Arbeitsfläche ab und verband dann ein Kabel mit einem der versteckten Anschlüsse an der Innenseite, danach sah er zu, wie die Daten über den Bildschirm scrollten.

Er hatte eine kleine Videokamera in die Augenpartei eingebaut, die Linse sah alles, was er sah, und an den Seiten fast noch mehr, was ihm nicht nur den Vorteil verschaffte, dass er nun seine Aktionen im Nachhinein noch einmal betrachten konnte – es verschaffte ihm auch brandneue, gestochen scharfe Fotos von den Bewaffneten, die ihm in den Weg geraten waren.

Anna und ihr Komplize verließen sich wohl darauf, dass die Polizei erst nach den Angaben der Augenzeugen Phantombilder erstellen und sie dann an alle wichtigen Institutionen verteilen musste, wohingegen er seinen Computer direkt die verschiedenen Verbrecherdatenbanken absuchen lassen konnte. Natürlich war sein Zugang einer der... eher weniger legalen Art und jede Nutzung des Systems setzte ihm dem Risiko aus, entdeckt zu werden, doch in diesem Fall war er der Ansicht, dass der Gewinn die Gefahr wert war.

Jeder Hinweis auf die Leute des Lieutenants verschaffte ihm auch Informationen über den Mann selbst, ob er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war oder nicht, und wenn er nur genug von seinen Komplizen identifizieren konnte, dann würden diese Spuren ihn zweifellos zum Anführer der neuen Organisation selbst führen... wer auch immer es war.

Der Helm hatte seine Daten in den Speicher des Computers übertragen, er steckte ihn ab und betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick zufrieden. Das neue Design seines Anzuges, das er vor zwei Jahren bei Lucius Fox in Auftrag gegeben hatte, erhöhte seine Bewegungsfähigkeit und seinen Überblick über die Situation beträchtlich und er war dankbar dafür, auch konnte er nun, während er das Batpod fuhr, den Kopf drehen und so sehen, wer sich hinter ihm befand.

Zwar war er nun verwundbarer gegen Schuss- und Stichverletzungen, aber wenn jemand in der Lage war, genügend Kugeln aus kürzestem Abstand auf ihn abzufeuern, um seinen Panzer zu durchdringen, dann war ein schneller Abgang ohnehin das Vernünftigste, was er noch tun konnte – und dafür benötigte er seine bessere Übersicht und Beweglichkeit mehr denn je.

Er fügte den Helm dem Rest seiner Ausrüstung hinzu und verbarg sie wieder, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und wählte zwei Bilder aus seinen Aufzeichnungen aus, die Anna und ihren Komplizen in aller Pracht zeigten. Zwar hatten ihn beide vor ihrer Flucht nur kurz angesehen, doch diese Augenblicke genügten allemal, um die Aufnahmen durch das Gesichtserkennungsprogramm laufen zu lassen, um sie zu identifizieren.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die restlichen Bilder, irgend etwas fehlte, etwas, das ihm in der Hitze der Schießerei nicht aufgefallen war – ein Grund, warum er die Kamera installiert hatte... langsam spulte er zurück, bis zu dem Moment, an dem er über die Dachkante aufgestiegen war... Jeffries fehlte.

Im Polizeifunk hatte er gehört, dass die Einheiten auf der Suche nach einer Officer Winona Jeffries waren, die sich vermutlich an dieser Adresse aufhielt – und er hatte sie nicht gesehen. Zuerst war er der Ansicht gewesen, sie wäre die Geisel, doch nachdem sich diese Vermutung so offensichtlich als falsch herausgestellt hatte, war sie von der überraschenden Dreistigkeit der Mafialeute aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt worden.

Nun fiel sie ihm wieder ein und er schalt sich für seine Nachlässigkeit, doch auch, als er alle seine Aufzeichnungen durchgesehen hatte, fand er, außer Thomas, Anna und einem der Officers keine Frau auf dem Dach. Nachdem er den aufgestickten Namenszug der letzten Frau vergrößert hatte und er feststellte, dass sie „Lincoln, B." hieß, war auch die letzte, schwache Chance dahin – er hatte ohnehin nicht geglaubt, dass Gordon eine Polizistin, die der Korruption verdächtigt wurde, an einer Schießerei gegen die Mafia teilnehmen ließ.

Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, den Commissioner danach zu fragen, und speiste nun endlich die Bilder in sein Gesichtserkennungsprogramm ein, mit dem er auch schon nach dem Joker gesucht hatte, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Digitalanzeige an der Wand und nickte.

Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei und es bestand eine Chance, dass Gordon nun all die aufgescheuchten Reporter und nervösen Politiker abgewimmelt hatte und vielleicht bald nach Hause kam. Er hatte noch genug Zeit... aber trotzdem beeilte er sich.

---

Seine schwarze Rüstung verband sich fast mit der Dunkelheit und den geschwärzten Backsteinen hinter ihm, die Holztreppe, auf der er saß, war zu einem mehr als vertrauten Platz für ihn geworden, zu oft hatte er in den vergangenen zwei Jahren hier auf den Commissioner gewartet, weil das Dach des Polizeipräsidiums ein zu heißes Pflaster für ihn geworden war.

In der Wohnung vor ihm brannte kein Licht, Barbara Gordon und ihre beiden Kinder mussten schon längst ins Bett gegangen sein und er schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Mann sah in den letzten Tagen wohl nicht besonders viel von seiner Familie – und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass sich das in näherer Zukunft ändern würde.

Wenigstens waren sie nun nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, der Lieutenant zeigte keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich über die Verwandten der Polizisten an sie heranmachte, denn eine Entführung wäre mit Sicherheit nicht geheim geblieben... allerdings hatte es auch vor zwei Jahren keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass Harvey Dent es auf Gordons Familie abgesehen hatte.

Das typische Geräusch eines Wagens ließ ihn aufhorchen und er zog sich noch dichter in die Schatten zurück, vage erkannte er einen Streifenwagen des GCPD, der am Eingang der Seitenstraße hielt und er hoffte, dass niemand zu genau in seine Richtung blickte. Sein Versteck war nicht besonders gut, aber wer würde sich auch am frühen Morgen für das obere Ende einer Feuertreppe interessieren? Niemand. Oder zumindest wünschte er sich das.

Eine Gestalt stieg aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, erst nach einem Augenblick erkannte er den Commissioner, so gebeugt waren seine Schultern, so schlurfend näherte er sich seinem Hauseingang. Batman warf einen schnellen Blick zum Streifenwagen, der Fahrer machte keine Anstalten, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, sondern schien sich davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass sein oberster Vorgesetzter auch wirklich gut zu Hause ankam, was ihn dazu brachte, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. So wichtig Pflichtbewusstsein auch war, in diesem Fall lag es genau entgegen seinen Interessen, denn wenn Gordon erst im Haus war, würde es ihm kaum gelingen, ihn noch unbemerkt abzufangen.

Er sah zu, wie der Commissioner die Stufen zur Eingangstür nahm, seine Bewegungen waren die eines sehr, sehr erschöpften Mannes, ein Muster, das er selbst von sich zur Genüge kannte. Langsam zog er den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn fast ohne jeden Laut ins Schloss, er wollte wohl seine Frau und seine Kinder nicht wecken, wenn er schon zu einer Zeit, zu der jeder vernünftige Mensch eigentlich schlafen sollte, nach Hause kam.

Mit derselben Vorsicht öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, doch als er sich umwandte, um sie wieder zu schließen, bemerkte er, dass der Streifenwagen noch immer vor seinem Haus hielt und er deutete einen müden Salut an, was den Fahrer offensichtlich zufriedenstellte. Endlich machte er sich auf den Rückweg, doch Gordon war schon dabei, hinter sich abzuschließen und Batman stieß sich augenblicklich von seinem Beobachtungsposten ab. Er landete im letzten Moment auf der Fußmatte des Commissioners, um noch einen Arm in die Tür klemmen zu können und konnte hören, wie der Commissioner im Inneren erschrocken aufkeuchte und dann erleichtert die Luft ausstieß, als er den Handschuh erkannte.

„Welch selten gesehener Gast." Seine Stimme klang schon fast wieder ruhig, als er nach draußen auf die Matte trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, sogar ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich denke, vielleicht kann ich diesmal Ihnen helfen. Ich habe Informationen für sie." Der Commissioner sah so müde aus, wie er auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte, ganz offensichtlich schlief er beängstigend wenig und stürzte sich in seine Arbeit.

„Haben Sie das?"

„Ja. Es gibt mindestens einen hochrangigen Maulwurf im Gotham City Police Department."

Gordon bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Bände sprach über den Intelligenzquotienten, den er ihm in diesem Moment zuordnete. „Oh, das hätte ich ohne Sie _niemals_ bemerkt. Was meinen Sie, auf wen Detective Thomas im Moment angesetzt ist, hm?" Der beißende Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war kein gutes Zeichen, der Stress setzte ihm offensichtlich bereits zu und zerrte an den Nerven des Commissioners.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe mindestens gesagt, aber höchstwahrscheinlich sind es mehrere... nach den Informationen, über die ich verfüge, brüstet sich der Lieutenant damit, Polizisten am laufenden Band zu kaufen, und vor einigen Wochen dürfte er einen großen Coup gelandet haben."

„Sie meinen also, irgend jemand schnappt mir meine Leute unter der Nase weg?" Der Gedanke schien Gordon alles andere als zu behagen, was er durchaus verständlich fand, doch er musste nicken. „Ja. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, macht es ihm Spaß, Polizisten zu korrumpieren, er tut es also nicht nur aus den naheliegenden Motiven."

Der Commissioner knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und für wie zuverlässig halten Sie diese Informationen?"

Für einen Moment dachte er an Shirley, dann lächelte er sarkastisch. „Bedauerlicherweise für ausgesprochen zuverlässig. Meine Quelle hat mich – im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten, natürlich – noch niemals enttäuscht."

So gut es ihm auf dem kleinen Treppenabsatz möglich war, lief Gordon auf und ab, er selbst zog sich eine Stufe nach unten zurück, um ihn nicht dabei zu stören. „Detective Thomas arbeitet gerade an der Sache und versucht herauszufinden, wer die Möglichkeiten hatte, um den Überfall auf den Polizeiball in die Wege zu leiten."

Batman blickte zu ihm auf. „Und für wie zuverlässig halten Sie sie?"

„Zuerst hatte ich meine Zweifel, sie wirkte so... erschrocken von dem, was sie hier in Gotham City vorgefunden hat, aber nach heute Abend habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Was ihre Loyalität angeht... nun, ich habe sie das letzte Mal vor zehn Jahren gesehen und sie kann sich seitdem natürlich verändert haben, aber damals... damals hätte sie sogar gegen sich selbst ermittelt, wenn sie den Verdacht gehabt hätte, dass sie selbst korrupt sein könnte. Natürlich hat die Sache mit Phillips sie möglicherweise in dieser Hinsicht verändert, aber bis jetzt habe ich nichts davon gemerkt." Er machte für einen Augenblick eine Pause, dann wandte er sich fragend an Batman. „Sie wissen doch von der Phillips-Affäre?"

„Ja... ich habe davon gehört. Sie halten Thomas also für vertrauenswürdig, aber was ist mit ihren Leuten?"

Gordon nickte nachdenklich. „Ich habe Officer Morgan und Officer DuPres ausgewählt, weil ich ihnen vertraue... DuPres ist jung genug, um rein zu sein wie frisch gefallener Schnee und Morgan hat schon so viele Drogenermittlungen hinter sich, wenn sie _irgend etwas_ mit dem organisierten Verbrechen zu tun hätte, wäre es aufgefallen. Aber in dieser Hinsicht kann ich mir natürlich nicht so sicher sein wie bei Thomas – denn wenn die Mafia die hätte korrumpieren wollen, hätten sie verdammt schnell sein müssen, so neu ist sie in der Stadt."

„Und haben ihre Ermittlungen schon irgendwelche Erfolge erbracht?"

„Nun, Thomas hat uns zu dem Bürogebäude von heute Abend geführt, was ja ein Treffer war... bis auf die Tatsache, dass diese Anna und ihr Komplize – irgendwie, ich hatte Wachen aufstellen lassen – entkommen sind."

Batman erstarrte. „Wachen? Ich habe den Wagen verfolgt, irgend jemand hatte auf sie geschossen, denn die Heckscheibe war zertrümmert, aber ich konnte keine Polizisten entdecken."

„Niemand?" Gordon starrte ihn an, er schien nur mehr kurz von der Fassungslosigkeit entfernt zu sein, dann schloss er die Augen. „Also war der Ball kein Einzelfall und wir müssen auch vermuten, dass die Entführung von McVeigh auf Verrat in unseren Reihen zurückzuführen ist..."

Mit einem Mal wirkten die Falten in seinem Gesicht noch ein wenig tiefer, seine Gestalt noch ein wenig matter und Batman fühlte Mitgefühl in sich – Gordon hatte vor zwei Jahren nur widerwillig das Amt des Commissioners von Gillian B. Loeb (?) übernommen, und in Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich wahrscheinlich, es nicht getan zu haben. „Das ist zu befürchten, ja."

„Ich werde Thomas informieren – sie ist ohnehin noch wach, sie hat nachmittags geschlafen und wollte jetzt noch im Präsidium bleiben... sie meinte, sie ist irgend etwas auf der Spur."

„Hoffentlich dem oder den Verrätern."

Gordon nickte matt. „Das ist sie... immerhin hatte sie schon einen Erfolg zu verzeichnen... wenn man die Erkenntnis, dass jemand, dem man vertraut und mit dem man gearbeitet hat, einen möglicherweise über Jahre hinweg betrogen hat, einen Erfolg nennen kann."

„Ja?" Gegen seinen Willen war er überrascht, sein Innerstes hatte noch immer vermutet, dass Thomas vielleicht doch eine Verräterin war – dass die Möglichkeit bestand – aber diese Neuigkeiten... nun, sie schlossen nicht aus, dass sie für die Mafia arbeitete, doch es reduzierte die Chance beträchtlich. Ein Polizist mehr, dem er vermutlich vertrauen konnte.

„Officer Winona Jeffries... sie war für die Koordination während des Balls zuständig." Gordon schüttelte den Kopf, eine Reaktion, die er durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, und Batman nickte... er hatte sie während der Vorbereitungen gesehen, oder zumindest dachte er das, als er – als Bruce Wayne – die Sicherheitseinrichtungen persönlich inspiziert hatte.

„Die Polizistin, nach der Sie gesucht haben?"

„Ja..." Der Commissioner starrte zu Boden und seufzte leise. „Wir konnten ihren Kollegen nicht sagen, dass wir sie für eine Verräterin halten, also ging die Meldung über den Polizeifunk als Suchaktion hinaus..."

„Und? Haben Sie sie gefunden?"

Gordon schluckte. „Schlussendlich ja... und ich musste ihren Söhnen davon erzählen."


	11. The Darkness Within

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 10: The Darkness Within**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas trat von der Dachkante zurück, von der aus sie auf die Straße hinuntergestarrt hatte, und steckte ihre Dienstwaffe ins Holster. „Er ist wirklich gut."

Gordon blickte auf und betrachtete sie überrascht. „Wer?"

Eine vage Bewegung mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Straße, über die Anna und ihr Komplize geflohen waren. „Batman. Er hätte sie fast erwischt." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Ich auch, übrigens. Aber sie waren einfach zu schnell und als ich realisiert habe, dass sie entkommen wollten, saßen sie auch schon im Wagen..."

Sie wusste, dass ein klein wenig Frustration in ihren Worten lag, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu verschleiern – jeder einzelne hier war erschöpft und wütend, denn ein Kollege war verletzt worden und die Verantwortlichen geflohen. Warum also nicht auch sie?

Der Commissioner betrachtete sie neugierig. „Woher haben Sie die Waffe?"

„Was?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, was er meinte, doch dann betrachtete sie die Pistole in ihrer Hand so, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. „Oh... das meinen Sie."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob sie ihr linkes Hosenbein an und enthüllte darunter ein zweites Holster... Gordon starrte sie überrascht, aber auch irgendwie... zufrieden an. „Gut zu wissen, Detective Thomas. Gut zu wissen."

„Was ist mit den Angreifern?"

Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung, wo Polizisten sie umschwärmten wie Ameisen einen Kadaver. „Einer tot, fünf verletzt, drei festgenommen. Wir haben Krankenwagen gerufen, nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Singh."

Der verletzte Officer lag nun auf einer Decke aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, ein Kollege verband gerade seine Wunden und er hatte aufgehört zu schreien, wohl, weil er schmerzstillende Medikamente erhalten hatte.

„Außerdem durchsuchen wir noch immer das Haus, vielleicht waren Anna und ihre Leute nicht ganz so gründlich wie sie glauben, was die Aktenvernichtung angeht... und immerhin besteht die Chance, dass wir Jeffries finden, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie wirklich hier ist. Wenn sie sich hätte stellen wollen, hätte sei das auf dem Präsidium tun können – uns hierher zu locken, würde einfach keinen Sinn ergeben."

„Ma'am?" Thomas blickte sich um und entdeckte Officer Morgan, die Stimme hatte sie aufgeschreckt und sie zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde gerade nicht gebraucht, also dachte ich, ich könnte hierher kommen und Ihnen helfen, Ma'am. Ich war gerade bei den Trupps, die das Gebäude durchsuchen, und die möchten, dass Sie runterkommen und sich etwas ansehen. Der Commissioner auch, denke ich." Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich für einen Moment.

„Ausgezeichnet, Officer Morgan. Bringen Sie uns hin?"

„Natürlich..." Sie führte sie über die Feuertreppe nach drinnen und danach über das Büro nach unten. „Wir müssen in der Keller, Ma'am... dort sind Lagerräume und er hat einen separaten Eingang auf der anderen Seite des Hauses."

Thomas fragte sich nachdenklich, warum Morgan diese Details eigentlich erwähnte, hakte aber nicht nach – die Frau wusste, was sie tat, und verlor selten ein Wort zu viel, also würde sie sicherlich ihre Gründe haben.

Sie verließen das Bürogebäude durch den Haupteingang und umrundeten es halb, bis sie eine kleine Rampe erreichten, die zu einer Kellertür führte, ganz offensichtlich das Ziel ihres Weges. Polizisten standen davor und waren gerade dabei, das Gebiet mit den typischen gelb-schwarzen Bändern zu sichern, was Thomas' Neugier nur erhöhte – eine Regung, die sie einen Augenblick später bedauerte.

Winona Jeffries hing an einem Seil von einem Haken an der Decke, ihre leblose Gestalt baumelte sachte, wie vom Wind bewegt hin und her und ihre blonden Strähnen hingen über die Polizeiuniform, die sie noch immer trug. Ihre Kappe lag neben der umgestoßenen Obstkiste zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden und Thomas schluckte laut.

„Scheiße." Gordon starrte auf den Boden, Jeffries' Silhouette zeichnete sich im Licht der an der Decke angebrachten Neonröhren verschwommen auf den glatten Fliesen ab und ihr lebloses Gesicht war von Qual verzerrt. „Sie hat doch Kinder, nicht wahr?"

Morgan nickte kraftlos, sie hatte ihre Kappe unter den Arm geklemmt und wirkte wenn schon nicht bestürzt, dann doch wenigstens... angegriffen. „Zwei Söhne, sie sind elf und dreizehn. Nette Kinder, ich hab sie aufs Präsidium gebracht... sie wissen nicht, was passiert ist, und ich hab ihnen nicht gesagt, weswegen wir mit ihrer Mutter sprechen wollen... sie haben sich ohnehin schon viel zu viele Sorgen gemacht..."

Thomas seufzte und sah sich für einen Moment um, in ihrer Nähe stand keiner der anderen Polizisten und sie senkte die Stimme. „Die Frage ist nur – was müssen wir ihnen erzählen? Das hier sieht zwar sehr nach einem Selbstmord aus, aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Mafia sie ermordet hat, nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie aufgeflogen ist und bald verhaftet wird."

Nachdenklich schüttelte Gordon den Kopf, auch er sprach so leise er vermochte. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber die Leute werden sehr, sehr bald die Frage stellen, warum wir einen toten Police Officer in einem Versteck der Mafia gefunden haben. Und davon, was ich antworte, hängt die Zukunft von Jeffries' Jungen ab. Wenn sie posthum unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen wird, bekommen sie gar nichts vom Staat.

„(Lat. Zitat) – über Tote sagt man nur Gutes, so war das doch?", zitierte Morgan nachdenklich. „Die Leute sind ohnehin schon in heller Aufregung, weil sie begriffen haben, dass es irgendwo im Präsidium einen Maulwurf gibt... wenn wir nun Jeffries' der Korruption beschuldigen, sieht es sehr so aus, als ob wir keine Ergebnisse hätten und nun einer Toten, die sich nicht wehren kann, die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Das würden ihre Kollegen Ihnen nie verzeihen, Sir. Sie war sehr beliebt."

Intensiv spürte sie Gordons kritischen Blick auf sich ruhen und sie wusste, wieso, in einer ähnlichen Situation hatte sie entgegen die Interessen des CPD – ja, auch und vor allem gegen _seine_ Interessen gehandelt – und verständlicherweise war er nun besorgt, was sie nun tun würde. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, wir sollten die gerichtsmedizinische und die forensische Untersuchung abwarten. Wenn sie getötet wurde, dann ist der Fall klar – die Mafia hat eine Polizistin ermordet, und was für Fehler sie auch immer gehabt haben mag, immerhin hat sie anscheinend einen Sinneswandel gehabt und uns zu diesem Gebäude geführt. Wenn nicht... dann weiß ich nicht, was außer der Wahrheit wir sagen können. Mir fällt nämlich auf die Schnelle keine Geschichte ein, mit der wir plausibel erklären, warum eine Polizistin sich in einem Geschäftszentrum der Mafia erhängt hat."

Gordon sah fast vor den Kopf gestoßen aus, fand sie, aber sie konnte es ihm irgendwie nicht verdenken – immerhin hatte sie vor zehn Jahren in einer ähnlichen Angelegenheit sehr entschieden eine konträre Meinung vertreten und ihr Umschwung verwirrte ihn zurecht. Allerdings sah sie nicht ein, warum sie die Zukunft zweier Jungen zerstören sollte, wo doch eine Tote – so verwerflich ihre Taten auch gewesen sein mochten – nie wieder würde Schaden anrichten können.

Außerdem konnte die Tatsache, dass sie Jeffries nicht öffentlich als Verräterin brandmarkte, mögliche andere Polizisten, die im Sold des Lieutenants standen, zu unbedachten Handlungen hinreißen, weil sie glaubten, dass Thomas unfähig war.

Trotz dieser zwingenden Argumente war ihr bewusst, dass sie einen Kuhhandel mit sich selbst einging, und tief in ihrem Innersten hoffte sie, dass sie nicht in eine Lage geraten würde, in der sie die Entscheidung vor ihrem Gewissen rechtfertigen musste.

Noch einmal nickte sie Gordon bestätigend zu und er hob zwar die Augenbrauen, schien aber nicht abgeneigt, ihrem Kompromiss zuzustimmen. „Eine gute Idee, Detective. Mittlerweile hat die Schießerei sicher die Presse auf den Plan gerufen, also werde ich jetzt wohl draußen gebraucht. Ich denke, Sie beide – und auch Officer DuPres – sollten sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen, immerhin war Ihre Arbeit ausgezeichnet und Sie tragen keine Schuld am misslichen Ausgang. Sie waren wirklich gut."

„Danke, Sir." Morgan schien kurz davor zu salutieren, bevor sie über die Treppe nach oben verschwand, froh, den Raum verlassen zu können – Jeffries' Leiche war eine eindringliche Warnung an jeden Polizisten, nicht vom rechten Weg abzukommen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" Gordon blickte sie überrascht an, denn sie machte keine Anstalten, nach Hause zu fahren, sondern betrachtete nachdenklich das tote Gesicht der Frau.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann, Sir. Ich glaube, ich werde ins Präsidium fahren – immerhin muss jemand DuPres sagen, dass er sich jetzt auch für fünf Minuten ausruhen darf."

„Tun Sie das, Detective Thomas." Gordon klopfte ihr ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass Schlafen auch für Sie nicht verboten ist."

---

Das Licht in ihrem Büro war ausgeschaltet, als sie durch den Gang darauf zueilte, und überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass DuPres noch hier sein und schuften würde.

Sie trat an die Glasscheibe und blickte hindurch, am Schreibtisch hinter dem Computer konnte sie eine vornübergebeugte Silhouette erkennen und für einen Augenblick sank ihr das Herz, nicht auch noch der Junge. Hastig öffnete sie die Tür und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, die Neonlampen gingen an und mit wenigen Schritten überwand sie den Abstand, sie konnte keine äußeren Verletzungen erkennen, aber vielleicht war es irgendein Gift... sie streckte die Hand nach seinem Hals aus, um den Puls zu fühlen...

„Nicht, Ma'am!"

Ihre Überraschung über die leise gezischten Worte überwand ihre Panik und sie blickte auf, an der Tür stand eine junge Frau, offensichtlich ein Mitglied der Nachtwache, und sah sie mit einer eindringlichen Bitte in den Augen an. „Was ist, Officer?"

„Nichts... ich, ich meine, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, aber... er schläft doch nur." Sie wirkte ehrlich gequält und Thomas machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Was meinen Sie?"

Die Frau drehte ihre Kappe unruhig zwischen den Händen. „Ich hab DuPres schlafen sehen und ich dachte mir, ich drehe das Licht ab, nicht, dass er noch aufwacht... ich kenne ihn noch von früher, bevor er in Ihre Sonderkommission kam, er hatte den Schreibtisch neben mir..." Ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog ihre Wangen und ließ ihre Sommersprossen verblassen, Thomas zog sie aus dem Raum, bevor ihre Verlegenheit sich noch vertiefte. „Das war sehr nett von Ihnen, Officer..."

„O'Leary, Ma'am", antwortete sie beflissen. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

„Natürlich." Die Frage erübrigte sich fast, sie hatte viel zu lange nicht geschlafen und trotzdem Angst, die Augen zuzumachen – Jeffries' würde sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgen, das wusste sie, und was wäre in so einer Situation besser als eine große, heiße Tasse von etwas, das im Geschmack stark an Spülmittel erinnerte?

Sie betraten gemeinsam die Kaffeeküche und O'Leary schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, bevor sie hastig heißes Wasser aufstellte. „Wirklich, Ma'am, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Sie denken könnten, mit ihm ist etwas... nicht in Ordnung, sie wissen schon."

Thomas gelang es, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern, etwas, das ihr im Moment nicht besonders leicht fiel, zu tief saßen die Bilder des Abends, doch trotzdem fühlte sie eine merkwürdige Zufriedenheit. Immerhin hatten sie einige Mafiosi erwischt, die sie mit etwas Glück zu ihren Hintermännern führen würden – und Jeffries würde niemals wieder Bestechungsgelder annehmen. Wenn sie die Situation objektiv betrachtete, hatte sie also allen Grund, beschwingt zu sein – und Objektivität war doch eigentlich ihre Stärke? „Ist schon gut... vielleicht bin ich einfach ein wenig zu paranoid, aber in dieser Stadt wundert mich gar nichts mehr."

O'Leary schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin frisch von der Akademie – ich war im selben Jahrgang wie Officer DuPres – aber meine Kollegen haben mir erzählt, dass es schon mal viel schlimmer war, Ma'am. Aber Commissioner Gordon und Staatsanwalt Dent haben großartige Arbeit geleistet, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Überrascht blickte Thomas auf, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ein so unverhohlenes Lob über die beiden Männer zu hören, die nicht hatten verhindern können, dass der Mann, den man noch immer den Joker nannte, die halbe Stadt verwüstete. Überhaupt schien es in Gotham City von Männern zu wimmeln, die sich merkwürdige Namen gaben und die Straßen unsicher machten... wobei sie nun nach näherer Betrachtung zugeben musste, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen sein Geschäft verstand.

„Dent war wirklich gut, nicht wahr?" O'Leary reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und sie sog den Duft ein, ihm fehlte der bittere Unterton, den sie am Getränk nicht besonders mochte; vorsichtig rührte sie zwei Löffel Zucker und viel Milch ein.

„Oh ja... er hat gemeinsam mit Gordon einen Großteil des organisierten Verbrechens in Gotham ausgelöscht... oder zumindest dachten wir das bis zum Polizeiball." Die junge Frau wirkte genauso düster, wie sie selbst sich fühlte, und Thomas zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Wo sie gedacht hatte, dass die Affäre nur die oberen Ränge etwas anging, schlich sich nun die überraschende Erkenntnis in ihren Geist, dass auch die Moral der einfachen Officers darunter litt und sie sich fragten, wie so eine Katastrophe passieren konnte.

„Wir arbeiten daran, glauben Sie mir. Und ich denke, wir bekommen langsam erste Ergebnisse – deswegen lasse ich Ihren Kollegen schlafen, wissen Sie. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass meine Leute ihre Grundbedürfnisse befriedigen, wenn sie auch etwas nützliches tun könnten."

O'Leary starrte sie für einen Augenblick an ob des trockenen Tonfalls in ihrer Stimme, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, ob das, was sie sagte, ein Witz war, doch dann entschloss sie sich, es als einen solchen zu nehmen, und grinste. „Natürlich, Ma'am. Danke, Ma'am."

„Wofür bedanken Sie sich, Officer O'Leary?"

Sie grinste trocken, als die junge Frau wieder errötete, diesmal tiefer. „Ähm... dafür, dass Sie ihn schlafen lassen, Ma'am."

„Nun...", sie spürte, wie der Schalk mit ihr durchging, aber die Situation war einfach zu amüsant, um die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen – und immerhin tat sie damit etwas für die Moral der Einheit, natürlich tat sie das. „Da könnte es zu einem kleinen Ressourcenkonflikt kommen, Officer O'Leary. Denn eigentlich wollte ich mein Büro irgendwann wieder benutzen."

Sie konnte ihr Grinsen kaum verbergen, als der jungen Frau der fröhliche Ausdruck vom Gesicht schwand und sie sie... nicht verdutzt anstarrte, sondern eher so, als ob eine positive Überraschung sich soeben in das verwandelt hatte, was sie erwartet hatte.

„Außerdem scheinen Sie ja nicht besonders viel zu tun zu haben, wenn Sie mit ihren Vorgesetzten Kaffee trinken können. Daher hätte ich eine Aufgabe für Sie."

„Ma'am?" O'Leary wirkte der Verzweiflung nahe, allerdings hatte sie nicht vor, sie noch weiter zappeln zu lassen.

„Nun, wenn Sie so unterbeschäftigt sind, dann werden Sie jetzt mit mir in mein Büro kommen, Officer DuPres aufwecken und ihn nach Hause fahren – in seinem Zustand würde ich ihn nicht einmal an das Lenkrad eines Wagens lassen, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. Also, kommen Sie? Immerhin liegt Ihnen doch etwas daran, dass er sich endlich ausruht, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"

„Ma'am?" O'Leary sah sie an, als ob sie glaubte, sich verhört zu habe, und Thomas konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich könnte natürlich auch einen Ihrer Kollegen bitten, wenn Sie etwas wirklich wichtiges..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Ma'am. Ich helfe Ihnen, selbstverständlich."

„Na, dann kommen Sie." Gemeinsam durchquerten sie das Großraumbüro bis zu der Tür, auf der Detective Elizabeth Thomas stand – eine Aufschrift, die sie noch immer verwirrte, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, die misstrauischen Blicke von O'Learys Kollegen begleiteten sie und sie runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Die Frau wirkte noch immer ausgesprochen verwirrt und erschrocken, sie murmelte leise vor sich hin und sie vermeinte, ein „Das hat er also gemeint..." herauszuhören.

„Was hat wer gemeint?"

O'Leary schreckte auf und schloss die Tür ein wenig zu heftig hinter sich, die Scheiben klirrten leise und Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jim... ich meine natürlich, Officer DuPres."

Sie schien unwillig zu sein, noch mehr zu sagen, und sie bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick. „Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Ich... das sag ich besser nicht, Ma'am, glaub ich." Sie blickte verlegen zu dem jungen Mann, der noch immer auf der Computertastatur döste.

Thomas legte den Kopf schief, nun war sie neugierig, das musste sie zugeben. „Ich dreh ihm keinen Strich draus, Officer, O'Leary – versprochen."

„Wirklich? Ich meine, ich..."

„Wirklich. Wenn er ein Problem mit mir hat, wäre es mir zwar lieber gewesen, er hätte es mir direkt gesagt, aber solange ich irgendwann davon erfahre..."

„Ich... Ma'am, das ist es ja. Er hat kein Problem mit Ihnen. Er verteidigt Sie doch immer, wenn die anderen Officers über Sie reden und irgendwelche Gerüchte über Sie breittreten, dass Sie in Chicago nicht mehr erwünscht wären und das alles... er sagt immer, Sie wären so gut, dass er sich das gar nicht vorstellen kann. Und dass Sie auch... nett sind, wenn man Sie mal näher kennt."

Nun wurde ihr klar, warum O'Learys Kollegen sie angestarrt hatten, ganz offensichtlich waren einige Dinge aus ihrem alten Dezernat bis nach Gotham City vorgedrungen und bauschten sich mit jeder Neuerzählung noch einmal auf... wobei sie zugeben musste, dass die Informationen im Grunde korrekt waren. „Es freut mich, dass er das sagt..." Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick – die Wahrheit war immer besser als eine Lüge und trotzdem mochte sie sie in diesem ganz speziellen Fall ganz und gar nicht. „... aber die Gerüchte haben Recht. Meine Vorgesetzten in Chicago waren wirklich sehr, sehr glücklich darüber, dass Commissioner Gordon mich nach Gotham geholt hat."

O'Leary klappte der Mund auf und sie starrte sie an. „Aber, Ma'am? Wieso denn?"

„Ich war bei der Innenrevision", sie wusste, diese Abteilung war bei ihren Kollegen _nirgends_ besonders beliebt – aus den offensichtlichen Gründen, „und mein Vorgesetzter – ein Lieutenant Stuart Philipps hat Bestechungsgelder angenommen, damit er korrupte Polizisten schützt. Ich hab Beweise gegen ihn zusammengetragen... aber der Commissioner wollte nichts davon hören. Kein Staatsanwalt hätte Philipps angeklagt, wenn sein eigener Vorgesetzter seine Unschuld beteuert, also bin ich mit meinen ganzen Informationen an die Presse gegangen. Das hat mir den Kopf gekostet, aber bedauerlicherweise nicht dem Lieutenant. Den hat es zwei Monate später erwischt, als ein Reporter ihn mit einem Drogenbaron fotografiert hat – allerdings zu spät, um meine Karriere, meinen Rang und meinen Ruf zu retten."

O'Leary starrte sie an. „Ist das wahr? Ich meine, ich hatte keine Ahnung..."

„Sehen Sie in den alten Zeitungen nach... sie waren voll davon..." Sie seufzte lautlos, jetzt war wohl auch ihr Ruf in Gotham City dahin und niemand würde mehr mit ihr arbeiten wollen.

„Und Sie... Sie würden das wieder tun... Ma'am? Ich meine, gegen einen Vorgesetzten ermitteln?"

Überrascht blickte sie die junge Frau an und für einen Augenblick zögerte sie, sie könnte das Urteil, dass sie über sie fällen würde, abschwächen, wenn sie hoch und heilig versprechen würde, es nie wieder zu tun und die Finger vom verehrten Commissioner zu lassen – aber das entsprach einfach nicht der Wahrheit. Noch immer war sie vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass ihre Handlungen richtig gewesen waren, auch wenn sie jetzt den Preis kannte, den sie dafür hatte zahlen müssen und dem sie jetzt auch hier begegnen würde. „Ja... ja, das würde ich. Dass jemand mein Vorgesetzter ist, heißt nicht, dass er es auch verdient, das zu sein – und wenn er Bestechungsgelder annimmt, dann hat er sein Recht in meinen Augen verwirkt..."

O'Leary starrte sie an. „Ma'am? Wenn ich das sagen darf, Ma'am, aber ich glaube, Sie sind genau die Art von Polizist, die Gotham City jetzt braucht."

---

Winona Jeffries baumelte vor ihren Augen, schwang hin und her, hin und her, doch sie hing nicht an ihrem Strick, sondern an einem Uhrseil, sie hob den Blick und sah, dass es zu einem riesigen Ziffernblatt gehörte, die Zeiger standen kurz vor Zwölf und die Sekunden verrannen, eine nach der anderen und im Hintergrund breitete sich Gotham aus, Funke um Funke sprangen die Glühbirnen an und die Neonbeleuchtung erhellte den Himmel und die Uhr schlug und schlug und sie sah, dass es keine Lichter waren, sondern Brände, die die Gebäude erfassten und die Stadt einhüllten und sie...

Das Telefon klingelte und ihr betäubter Verstand sagte ihr, dass es das schon eine Weile tat, mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff sie danach und schüttelte die letzten Fetzten des Albtraumes ab, die sie noch immer verfolgten. „Thomas."

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihren Namen sagte, noch immer hielt das Bild sie gefangen, sah sie es vor ihren Augen. „Hier Gordon."

„Commissioner?" Die Frage war dumm, das wusste sie, und hastig setzte sie ein „Ich dachte, Sie schlafen schon" hinzu.

„Das würde ich auch gerne... aber ich habe neue Informationen erhalten." Etwas in seiner Stimme machte sie stutzig und ließ ihre Alarmglocken klingeln, verstärkte den Knoten in ihrem Magen noch, der sich dort seit sie aufgewacht war festgesetzt hatte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben jetzt allen Grund zur Annahme, dass außer Jeffries noch ein Verräter im Polizeipräsidium setzt – ein hochrangiger Verräter. Jemand, der in der Lage war, die Einheiten von der Rückseite des Bürogebäudes heute Nacht abzuziehen, sodass Anna und ihr Komplize in der Lage waren, zu fliehen."

„Keine Wachen? Aber ich dachte..." Sie erstarrte, als ein Erinnerungsfetzen sie einholte, sie schoss wieder auf den Wagen und vermeinte zu sehen, dass jemand anderer das ebenfalls tat, doch jetzt bemerkte sie, dass auf der Straße niemand stand, kein Streifenwagen und kein Polizist wie unter der Feuertreppe. „Scheiße. Da war niemand, jetzt erinnere ich mich... ich war die Einzige, die versucht hat, die Flucht zu verhindern. Es hätte mir auffallen müssen... wer war dafür zuständig?"

Gordon schluckte. „Lieutenant Hedges."

„Hedges? Aber der..."

„... war der Vorgesetzte von Winona Jeffries und für die Sicherheit auf dem Polizeiball zuständig." Der Commissioner klang grimmig und Thomas' Finger glitten über die Tastatur, die Bewegungen waren ungewohnt für sie und doch gelang es ihr, den Datensatz aufzurufen, den sie wollte. „Und er war für... er war für den Schutz der Sitzung des Stadtrates zuständig, bei der McVeigh entführt wurde. Ich... ich bin eine verdammte Idiotin. Ich hätte auf Morgan hören sollen... ich..."

„Was meinen Sie?" Die Überraschung in Gordons Stimme vertrieb seine Wut, und sie schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dieselbe Analyse, die wir auf den Ball angewandt haben, auch für McVeigh... mein Gott, Jeffries würde vielleicht noch leben, wenn ich auf sie gehört hätte..."

„Thomas, halten Sie den Mund."

„Ich... ja, Sir. Natürlich, Sir." Sie hatte einen Augenblick gebraucht, um den Sinn seiner Worte zu begreifen und holte nun tief Luft.

„Lieutenant Hedges müsste noch im Polizeipräsidium sein – gehen Sie und verhaften Sie ihn. Wenn nicht, geben Sie Anweisungen, dass er zu verhaften ist, sobald eine Streife ihn entdeckt. Schaffen Sie das, Thomas? Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen, aber..."

„Ja, Sir." Die Scham stabilisierte ihre Stimme, sie hatte sich wie eine gottverdammte Idiotin benommen und nun musste sie die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns tragen – darin hatte sie immerhin Übung, oder nicht? „Ich gehe dann, Sir."

Sie legte ihm auf, ohne ihm noch eine Gelegenheit zu weiteren Worten zu geben, und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, dort, wo sie glaubte, einen Magen zu besitzen, befand sich nur noch eine endlose Leere, ein Vakuum, das sich ausdehnte und langsam ihren gesamten Körper erfasste. Sie wusste, sie war weiß wie die Wand hinter sich und trotzdem kümmerte es sie nicht, sie griff nach den Handschellen in ihrer Schreibtischschublade und verließ ihr Büro durch die Tür.

O'Leary und ihre Kollegen blickten auf, die junge Frau schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab und sie schluckte nur und wandte sich wieder den Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu, doch das bemerkte sie nur ganz am Rande. In einem der anderen Büros, einem größeren, auf dessen Tür der Schriftzug Lieutenant Donald Hedges die Glasscheibe beschmutzte, sah sie einen Mann an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich wie durch Wasser zu nähern, ihre Bewegungen wirkten so unendlich langsam auf sie und doch schritt sie mit kühler Entschlossenheit auf die Tür zu, um sie mit einem Ruck zu öffnen, der sie gegen die Wand dahinter donnern ließ.

„Was...?" Hedges blickte von der Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und hatte sich halb erhoben, für einen Augenblick sah er aus, als ob er sich entspannen wollte, doch dann bemerkte er den totenstarren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Detective Thomas, was ist passiert?"

„Sind Sie Donald Hedges?" Ihre Stimme klang kalt wie die einer Toten und ebenso tonlos, sie wusste, durch die offene Tür konnte die gesamte Wache mithören und es war ihr so egal wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

„Natürlich, das wissen Sie doch, und außerdem bin ich..."

„Donald Hedges, ich verhafte Sie wegen des dringenden Verdachts der Korruption, der Weitergabe von als geheim eingestuften Informationen zu aktuellen Ermittlungen, der Beihilfe zu mindestens einem Raubüberfall, zur Entführung und zu zweifachem Mord. Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen. Alles, was Sie dennoch aussagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt. Falls..."

Fast willenlos ließ er zu, dass sie ihm Handschellen anlegte, und als sie ihn aus seinem Büro führte, war es in der Abteilung genauso totenstill wie in ihrem eigenen Inneren.


	12. Political Play

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 11: Political Play**

Jeder Pistolenknall stanzte ein weiteres Loch in den schwarzen Punkt auf dem Papierziel, selbst durch seine Kopfhörer klang der Laut in dem geschlossenen Raum wie Donnern und vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher. „Detective Thomas?" Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, war dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage, und jagte weiter Kugel um Kugel mit fast mechanischer Präzision in die menschliche Silhouette.

Fast überrascht musste er ihr zugestehen, dass sie gut war, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in so gut wie jeder Situation eine Waffe trug, weil sie damit umgehen konnte, und nicht, weil sie sich damit sicherer fühlte. Doch eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen können – die Gewissenhaftigkeit und der Ernst, mit dem sie an jede Aufgabe heranging, färbte sicherlich auch auf ihre Trainingsgewohnheiten hab.

Die Pistolenknalle verstummten und sie nahm das leergeschossene Magazin aus ihrer Waffe. „Detective Thomas?"

Sie wirbelte herum und hätte fast ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, doch dann entspannte sie sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug und nickte. „Commissioner Gordon, Sir."

Er las mehr von ihren Lippen ab, was sie sagte, als dass er es verstand, und beide nahmen sie ihren Ohrenschützer ab, um das Gespräch in normaler Lautstärke führen zu können. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie blass sie aussah, dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren braunen Augen ab und ihr Haar hing stumpf in zerzausten Strähnen herunter. „Was machen Sie hier, Thomas? Ich habe das halbe Präsidium nach Ihnen durchsucht und das ist der letzte Ort, an dem ich Sie vermutet hätte. Die Arrestzellen vielleicht ausgenommen."

„Ich schieße, Sir."

„Ach, das wäre mir nie aufgefallen, Thomas." Er wusste, sein Blick durchbohrte sie, doch ihr schien er zuerst nicht einmal aufzufallen und nur langsam registrierte sie, dass er eine weitergehende Antwort von ihrer erwartet hatte.

„Es entspannt mich, Sir. Sich von einem Moment auf den anderen auf seinen Körper und seine Bewegungen konzentrieren zu müssen und nicht auf den aktuellen Fall ist irgendwie... befreiend."

Sie lockerte ihre Schultern und schob ein neues Magazin in die Waffe, dann steckte sie sie zurück in ihr Holster – das an ihrer Schulter – und ließ mit einem Knopfdruck die Zielscheibe heranfahren. Gordon betrachtete interessiert die Einschüsse, sie hatte in Herzhöhe ein großes Loch in die schwarze Fläche des Papiers gestanzt und er lächelte anerkennend. „Mein Kompliment, Thomas."

Sie zuckte abwiegelnd mit den Schultern, doch er fand, dass sie trotzdem irgendwie... geschmeichelt aussah. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Nun... die Presse ist verschwunden, Sie können sich also wieder hervorwagen. Außerdem sollte der für den Fall Hedges zuständige Staatsanwalt jeden Moment eintreffen... und immerhin ist es Ihr Fall, Thomas, also sollten auch Sie mit ihm sprechen."

„Mein Fall, Sir? Ich dachte, Hedges wäre Chefsache?"

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es war Ihr Erfolg, Thomas – wenn man das überhaupt Erfolg nennen kann. Also ist es auch Ihr Fall. Und ich glaube, der Staatsanwalt braucht jemanden wie Sie, der ihn... nun, entsprechend motivieren kann, ohne dass jede seiner Regungen verfolgt wird."

„Sir?" Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach den Morden an Harvey Dent und Rachel Dawes hat die Staatsanwaltschaft leider niemanden mehr hervorgebracht, der mit ihnen in puncto Mut und Integrität hätte mithalten können. Und Bezirksstaatsanwalt Doors ist... nun ja..."

„Ein feiges Arschloch, das nur seine geschätzte Karriere und seinen höchst wichtigen Kopf behalten möchte?" Sie lächelte grimmig und er sah sie überrascht an – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Frau auch fluchen konnte. „So in etwa. Sie werden es mit ihm sicherlich nicht leicht haben und wenn Sie sich vorher ein wenig ausruhen wollen..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe in meinem Büro geschlafen."

„Und für wie lange?" Zweifelnd blickte er sie an, sie sah aus, als wüsste sie gar nicht mehr, was das Wort eigentlich bedeutete, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Stunde? Oder waren es zwei, bevor ich Sie angerufen habe?"

„Es war auf jeden Fall genug, um mit einem Bürokraten fertig zu werden." Sie nickte entschlossen. „Also gehen wir."

Ihm war klar, dass er sie nicht würde umstimmen können, und so führte er sie zum Lift, der aus dem Keller des Gebäudes, in dem sich der nun, am frühen Morgen, vollkommen verlassene Schießstand befand, in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Die Fahrt verlief fast schweigend, Thomas starrte unverwandt ihr Spiegelbild auf der anderen Seite der Kabine an und er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, er hoffte, dass sie genau wusste, was sie tat. „Thomas?"

„Ja?" Leicht überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf und übertreiben Sie's nicht." Ob er es mochte oder nicht, es war eine Tatsache, dass er begonnen hatte, ihre Fähigkeiten und Ansichten zu respektieren, was auch immer sie ihn damals gekostet hatte, ihr war dasselbe widerfahren und sie hatte den Preis anscheinend ohne zu Murren bezahlt – und er wollte nicht, dass ihr jetzt etwas geschah.

Matt lächelte sie. „Keine Sorge, Commissioner – ich kenne die Grenze zwischen _am Rande des Zusammenbruchs_ und _Zusammenbruch_ ziemlich genau... ich ruhe mich aus, bevor es wirklich kritisch wird."

Ein leises _PLING_ kündigte an, dass die Kabine ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und Gordon führte Thomas zu seinem Büro, durch die Glasscheiben sah er bereits den dunklen Haarschopf von Bezirksstaatsanwalt Doors, der auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch saß und seine Aktentasche umklammert hielt. Er öffnete die Tür und der Mann wandte sich um, sein Blick richtete sich fast sofort auf Thomas, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihm ging und ihn ruhig musterte. „Commissioner Gordon. Was für eine Freude." Das falsche Lächeln auf dem durchaus attraktiven, gebräunten Gesicht ließ seine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen.

„Bezirksstaatsanwalt Doors. Setzen Sie sich doch." Er ließ unerwähnt, dass er das bereits getan hatte, und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, während Thomas es offensichtlich vorzog, stehen zu bleiben.

„Und Sie sind natürlich Detective Thomas, habe ich nicht Recht? Ihr Gesicht hätte ich überall wiedererkannt, ich habe Sie natürlich auf der Pressekonferenz gesehen..." Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und sie betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, ob sie nun mit einer besonders großen Spinne oder nicht doch mit einer Kakerlake zu tun hatte, doch regte sich keinen Millimeter. „Staatsanwalt Doors."

Sie nickte knapp und Gordon sah mit Befriedigung, wie Doors einiges von seinem Enthusiasmus verlor und sich wieder ihm zuwandte – wenn Thomas „Guter Cop, böser Cop" spielen wollte, dann hatte er absolut nichts dagegen... außer, dass er nun den Part erhalten hatte, bei dem er sich verstellen musste. „Ich habe gehört, Sie haben einen Ihrer Lieutenants verhaften lassen, Commissioner?"

Thomas verdrehte in Doors totem Winkel die Augen und er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, der Mann hatte einen unangenehmen Hang, das Offensichtliche auf eine Art und Weise auszubreiten, die jedem denkenden Menschen die Galle hochkommen ließ. „Ja. Lieutenant Hedges wird der Annahme von Bestechungsgeldern und der Beihilfe zur Entführung und Ermordung von Bezirksrätin McVeigh durch die Familie verdächtigt. Außerdem untersuchen wir seine Verwicklung in den Mord an Officer Winona Jeffries und das Entkommen zweier Verdächtiger bei einer Schießerei gestern Abend."

Doors krampfte seine Finger um seine Aktentasche. „Ein Mafia-Fall also?"

„Natürlich. Oder fällt Ihnen noch jemand ein, der in dieser Stadt Polizeibeamte am laufenden Band bestechen würde." Thomas klang, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln, ein Tonfall, den Gordon nicht hätte kopieren können – immerhin _wusste_ er, dass der Mann ein Idiot war.

„Und... was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Wir dachten, dass ein so geachteter und auf das Wohl der Stadt bedachter Bezirksstaatsanwalt wie Sie, Mr Doors, in diesem Fall natürlich die Anklage übernehmen wollen würde. Immerhin wird die Medienpräsenz und das Echo in der Presse groß sein, und es wäre der Bedeutung des Prozesses nur angemessen, wenn der oberster Staatsanwalt von Gotham City..."

„Und was, wenn ich die Beweise nicht für ausreichend halte?" Gordon war regelrecht froh, dass der Mann ihm ins Wort gefallen war, denn viel länger hätte er nicht weitersprechen können, ohne an seiner Lobeshymne zu ersticken.

„Dann liefern wir Ihnen neue, Mr Doors." Thomas klang kühl und betrachtete ihn von oben herab, sie selbst war höchstens mittelgroß, doch im Stehen überragte sie ihn bequem und nutzte diesen Aspekt voll aus. „Ich bin wirklich zuversichtlich, dass wir Sie mit Beweisen versorgen können, die so hieb- und stichfest sind, dass nicht einmal eine Panzerfaust sie umwerfen könnte... Sir."

Dieser Gedanke schien Doors allerdings noch mehr zu beunruhigen und Gordon verbarg ein Grinsen hinter der Hand, Thomas hatte noch zu wenig Erfahrung mit dem korrupten Apparat, um zu erkennen, dass die Perspektive, die sie dem Staatsanwalt gerade aufgezeigt hatte, für ihn ein Horrorszenario darstellte. Immerhin würde er so in eine Situation gelangen, in der er der Mafia wirklich schaden müsste – etwas, das er tunlichst zu vermeiden suchte.

„Und wenn ich den Fall nicht übernehmen würde?"

„Dann..." Gordon befeuchtete seine Lippen. „... müssten wir uns selbstverständlich einen anderen Staatsanwalt suchen, der sicherlich nicht so kompetent wäre wie Sie und auch nicht so viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit den Medien hat, die sicherlich zahlreich darüber berichten würden..."

Doors' Blick wanderte unruhig durch den Raum, er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er tun sollte, und hielt sich an seiner Tasche fest wie an einem Rettungsring. „Und wenn..."

„Sie werden den Fall übernehmen." Die Stimme kam von der Tür und Gordon blickte überrascht auf, er hatte niemanden klopfen gehört und starrte nun den Mann, der nun humpelnd in den Raum trat und sich auf den noch freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ, überrascht an. Thomas zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Doors wirkte regelrecht aufgeschreckt und gaffte offen, Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und er wischte sie mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ab. „Bezirksrat Riva. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Der Mann lehnte seinen Gehstock an den Schreibtisch und streckte sein steifes Bein aus, Gordon beobachtete ihn mit leichtem Unbehagen, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Jason Riva hatte sicherlich mehr Recht, sich in diesem Büro wie zu Hause zu fühlen als Doors. „Ich versuche, Ihnen das Konzept des Rückgrats zu erklären... so wie seit Ihrer Wahl. Allerdings hatte ich bis jetzt noch keinen Erfolg damit."

Doors fuhr herum. „Was wissen Sie schon von Rückgrat? Sie haben ja nicht zu fürchten, von irgendwelchen Idioten umgebracht..."

„Oh, natürlich nicht. Ich habe mit Bezirksrätin McVeigh zusammengearbeitet – was bringt Sie auf die Idee, dass es mir nicht so ergehen könnte wie ihr?"

Thomas sah sich um, sie wirkte wie ein Reh, das vor die Scheinwerfer eines Autos gelangt war und nun keinen Fluchtweg erkennen konnte – Politik war ganz offensichtlich nicht ihre Stärke, wenn es gerade nicht darum ging, die Akteure zu beleidigen. „Gentlemen?" Gordon versuchte, das Gespräch wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. „Bitte keine persönlichen Beleidigungen."

„Natürlich, Commissioner." Riva entspannte sich und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein kurzes, graues Haar, dann drehte er sich und betrachtete Thomas, die noch immer neben dem Schreibtisch stand. „Verzeihen Sie, Detective Thomas. Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt."

Sie ergriff diesmal die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie zaghaft. „Ich bin Bezirksrat Jason Riva und ein... nein, ich war ein enger politischer Verbündeter von Bezirksrätin McVeigh. Daher habe ich auch ein persönliches Interesse an der Aufklärung des Falls und an der Verurteilung der Verantwortlichen. Ich hörte, Sie sind die leitende Ermittlerin?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur indirekt, Sir. Ich habe den Mann gefasst, der höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Entführung ermöglicht hat – aber ermordet hat sie ein anderer."

Riva nickte anerkennend, so als ob diese Antwort sein Bild von der Frau verbessert hätte, und kratzte sich am bärtigen Kinn. „Wie auch immer – Mr Doors wird Lieutenant Hedges anklagen und ich denke, dass Sie ihn in seinen Bemühungen unterstützen werden."

„Wird er das?" Doors wirkte regelrecht rebellisch und richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf, seine Aktentasche fiel ihm aus den Händen und purzelte mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden des Büros.

Riva lächelte. „Ich denke schon. Wenn Sie es nämlich nicht tun, lasse ich Sie schneller Ihres Amtes entheben, als Sie _Attentat_ auch nur aussprechen können, wissen Sie."

Doors starrte ihn an – Gordon ebenso. „Das ist Erpressung, Bezirksrat."

„Natürlich ist das Erpressung." Riva lächelte jovial und spielte mit dem verzierten Silbergriff seines Stockes. „Sie werden allerdings zugeben, dass Sie sie angenehmer finden werden als die politischen Auswirkungen, wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass Sie es _abgelehnt_ haben, einen Mann anzuklagen, der für den Tod einer Politikerin und einer Polizistin verantwortlich ist. Oder haben Sie darüber noch nicht nachgedacht?"

„Sie sind ein..." Doors wirkte unter seinen braunen Haaren noch blasser als sonst und starrte Riva an, ihm schien kein Wort einzufallen, dass den Mann adäquat beschreiben würde und schließlich schloss er resigniert den Mund.

„Ich weiß – was auch immer Sie sagen wollten." Der Bezirksrat schien sich nicht im Mindesten beleidigt zu fühlen, sondern nahm die Bezeichnung eher als ein Kompliment an. „Und jetzt gehen Sie und besorgen Sie sich die Akten."

Doors nickte hastig und Gordon warf einen Blick zu Thomas, zwar widerstrebte es ihn, sie mit dem Mann wegzuschicken, aber sie war die ermittelnde Beamtin und hatte noch immer die beste Einsicht in den Fall, also blieb ihm kaum eine andere Wahl. „Detective Thomas? Begleiten Sie den Staatsanwalt und stellen Sie ihm alles zur Verfügung, was er benötigt."

Sie knirschte ein wenig mit den Zähnen, das sah er, nickte aber und führte den Mann aus dem Raum, doch selbst als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen machte, machte Bezirksrat Riva keine Anstalten, sich aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben, und Gordon blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?"

Der Mann betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick oder zwei, dann nickte er langsam. „Ich weiß, dass Sie gegen jegliche politische Einmischung in Ihre Arbeit sind, Commissioner – aber ich möchte Sie wirklich bitten, diese Ermittlung zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen. Nicht nur für mich persönlich, sondern auch, weil die Wähler ansonsten das Vertrauen in das GCPD verlieren würden und das organisierte Verbrechen damit erst recht an Boden gewinnt."

Gordon versteifte sich in seinem Stuhl. „Was bringt Sie auf die Idee, dass wir das nicht tun wollen?"

Traurig schüttelte Riva den Kopf. „Nicht Sie – aber man wird Ihnen nicht nur Steine in den Weg legen, sondern eine ganze Felslawine auf Sie loslassen, und Doors wird nicht gerade eine Hilfe sein. Und Thomas höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht, nach allem, was ich aus Chicago über sie gehört habe. Angeblich macht sie Ärger."

„Sir, ich denke, dass eine Polizistin, die Ärger macht, genau das ist, was Gotham im Moment braucht. Und bis jetzt hat sie beeindruckende Erfolge vorzuweisen, wie Sie bereits bemerkt haben." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er kühl klang, und wollte es auch gar nicht – jemand, der seine Leute angriff, hatte nichts anderes verdient.

„Natürlich. Aber hat sie auch das Rückgrat oder kneift sie den Schwanz ein, sobald es hässlich wird? Und – noch wichtiger – kann man ihr vertrauen?" Riva betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Sir. Ich habe den größten Respekt vor Detective Thomas und sie ist bereit, gegen jeden zu ermitteln, ungeachtet seines Ranges oder der Umstände. Wenn Sie also etwas zu verbergen haben, dann sollten Sie besser gleich ein Flugticket buchen, Bezirksrat."

Nur ganz kurz starrte Riva ihn an, so als ob er nicht glauben konnte, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte, dann lachte er auf. „Sie müssen wirklich überzeugt von ihr sein, wenn Sie eine Frau verteidigen, die Sie schon einmal fast ruiniert hätte. Oder sie erpresst sie, natürlich, aber danach sah es mir nicht aus."

Gordon öffnete den Mund, doch der Mann winkte ab. „Ich kenne die Geschichte... ein wenig Recherche in ein paar Zeitungen hat in dieser Hinsicht wahre Wunder gewirkt, auch wenn hier in Gotham nur einige Gerüchte über die Ereignisse in Umlauf sind... Kinder... was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

Sein eisiger Blick durchbohrte Riva. „Ich muss meine Entscheidungen nicht vor Ihnen rechtfertigen, Bezirksrat, was auch immer Sie denken. Ich bin Ihnen dankbar für Ihre Unterstützung, was Mr Doors angeht, aber das verpflichtet mich Ihnen nicht."

Der Mann nickte langsam, doch zur Überraschung des Commissioners schien er die harten Worte nicht im Geringsten persönlich zu nehmen, sondern wirkte eher... bestätigt. „Natürlich nicht, Commissioner Gordon. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie diese Einstellung auch zeigen werden, wenn andere Männer und Frauen an Sie herantreten."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete den Bezirksrat, seine Motive schienen andere zu sein, als er bis jetzt vermutet hatte und er nickte langsam, verbannte alle Feindseligkeit aus seiner Stimme. „Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Sir."

Riva erhob sich mühsam von seinem Stuhl, er stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock, angeblich hatte ihn ein Granatsplitter in Vietnam getroffen und den Nerv seines Beines verletzt. „Das ist genau die Antwort, die ich von Ihnen hören wollte. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen... wenden Sie sich an mich. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie sie bald brauchen werden..."

Gordon machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun...", Riva machte die ersten, zögerlichen Schritte zur Tür hin, „... Sie haben Hedges erwischt – und ich bezweifle, dass nur er in dieser ganzen Stadt korrupt war. Und wenn Sie es mit der Verwaltung und der Politik und der Wirtschaft zu tun bekommen, werden Sie einflussreiche Unterstützung nötig haben, wenn Sie ihr Amt behalten wollen."

Gordon starrte ihn an. „Sie meinen...?"

„Ich meine, dass viel zu viele Menschen in dieser Stadt vom System profitiert haben und nun hoffen, dass es wieder aufleben kann. Sie wollen es im Keim ersticken – haben Sie nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet?"

„Also sind es nicht nur die Polizei und die Staatsanwaltschaft...", wisperte er und Riva betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn Sie daran denken, dann sollten Sie auch bemerken, dass Sie auch Verbündete haben, mit denen Sie vielleicht nicht rechnen würden. Nicht alle Politiker sind machtbesessene Stimmenfänger."

„Das hätte ich nie geglaubt." Gordon starrte auf die Arbeitsfläche seines Schreibtisches.

„Aber auf die Idee, einen von uns um Hilfe zu bitten, wären Sie ebenfalls nie gekommen, Commissioner. Selbst, als Sie sie vielleicht benötigt hätten."

„Und was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir?" Gordon blickte auf.

„Gar nichts... aber wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, dann können Sie sich an mich wenden, wenn Sie möchten... sofern Sie mir dazu genug vertrauen."

„Danke, Sir. Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen – aber nicht, ob ich es annehmen kann, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", antwortete er ehrlich und Riva nickte.

„Natürlich nicht – so gut Ihr Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit auch sein mag, ich habe trotzdem gezögert, hierher zu kommen und Ihnen meine Unterstützung anzubieten aus der Angst heraus, dass ich in ein paar Wochen so enden könnte wie Sheryl."

„Und das ist das Problem", entgegnete Gordon. „Wer ehrlich ist, wagt es nicht, sich Unterstützung zu suchen, aus Angst, dass diese Unterstützung es nicht ist."

Riva nickte langsam, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Ich muss in mein Büro, Commissioner... falls Sie Hilfe benötigen, hier ist meine Karte." Er legte das kleine Kartonrechteck auf die Arbeitsfläche und Gordon nahm es mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf und betrachtete es. „Danke, Bezirksrat. Wo Sie mich finden, wissen Sie, denke ich?", bemerkte er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, die das Büro und das Präsidium mit einschloss.

„Natürlich." Er schritt auf die Tür zu und der Commissioner umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, um ihn nach draußen zu begleiten, doch der Mann winkte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab. „Ich finde den Weg, keine Angst. Und im Zweifelsfall wird sicherlich einer Ihrer Officers so freundlich sein, mich nach draußen zu begleiten."

„Dann... Bezirksrat." Er streckte die Hand aus und Riva drückte sie fest, aber nicht knochenbrechend. „Commissioner."

Der Mann hinkte mit einem letzten Blick zurück aus dem Büro und zu den Fahrstühlen und Gordon blickte ihm noch lange nach.


	13. The City of Gotham

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 12: The City of Gotham**

„Du bist spät." Élodie Marchant, ihres Zeichens französische Chanson-Sängerin, schürzte die vollen Lippen und betrachtete ihn durch ihre langen Wimpern von unten herauf, er blickte sie entschuldigend an und nahm dann auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. „Verzeih mir." Galant griff er nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie sanft, seine Lippen berührten kaum die blasse Haut und sie lächelte geschmeichelt – und ganz offensichtlich besänftigt. „Der Verkehr war... mörderisch."

Sie lachte auf und zwirbelte eine blonde Locke, die sich wie zufällig aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte, um ihren Finger. „Natürlich kein Problem für dich, nicht wahr...?"

„Naturellement." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte, er hatte schon an dem Morgen, an dem er sie kennengelernt hatte, herausgefunden, dass es ihr gefiel, wenn er Französisch sprach – allerdings wusste er noch immer nicht, ob sie die Geste zu schätzen wusste oder sich nur über seinen Akzent und seine Fehler amüsierte. „Hast du schon gewählt?"

„Ich wollte auf dich warten."

Die Kerze auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen brannte bereits und verbreitete flackerndes Licht, gedämpfte Stimmen drangen aus dem Rest des Etablissements bis in die Nische an der Wand, die sie für sich in Beschlag genommen hatten und Wayne lächelte. „Sehr freundlich von dir." Er winkte den Kellner mit einer Handbewegung herbei und sofort eilte der Mann herbei und reichte ihnen die Karten.

Das Restaurant war wirklich gut, das bezeugten nicht nur die Preise, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass man normalerweise mindestens zwei Monate im Voraus reservieren musste, um überhaupt einen Platz zu bekommen – für einen der kleinen Nischenplätze mit dem bezaubernden Blick über die Skyline von Gotham City waren es eher vier Monate. Mit einem leisen Grinsen fragte er sich, wie der Manager der Person, die er gestern mit seinem Anruf aus der Warteliste geworfen hat, die Situation erklärt hatte – sicherlich war es nicht besonders angenehm gewesen.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Élodies Blick war aus dem Fenster geglitten und fasziniert hatte sie die Lichter der Stadt betrachtet, die durch die Nacht glommen und sich im Wasser der Bucht wiederspiegelten. „C'est parfait", wisperte sie und er griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Deswegen sind wir hier."

Der Kellner kam und sie bestellten, danach herrschte für einen Augenblick oder zwei Schweigen, Élodie rückte dezent ihr blaues Kleid zurecht, das ihre Kurven so gezielt in Szene setzte, dann blickte sie auf. „Von hier oben ist die Stadt wunderschön..."

Er nickte, hier, im Penthouse eines der höchsten Türme von Gotham hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Häuser und Lichter, die Straßen zeichneten sich als weiße oder orange Linien zwischen den dunkleren Blocks ab und für einen Augenblick lächelte er. Es war einfach, die Fäulnis und die Korruption zu vergessen, die unter der Oberfläche lauerten und die man entdeckte, wenn man nur ein wenig genauer hinsah. Die glitzernden Gebäude mit ihren Glasfassaden und die eleganten Kleider der Frauen, die teuren Halsketten, die Anzüge... hier oben, in diesem kleinen Restaurant, war die Welt noch in Ordnung und er verbarg ein leichtes Schaudern. Wer von den Gästen wurde schon von der Mafia bezahlt, wer hatte schon die ersten Kontakte geknüpft, wer kannte den Lieutenant bereits?

„Bruce..." Ihr Akzent gab seinem Namen einen merkwürdigen, fremdartigen Klang und er blickte auf, ihre großen, blauen Augen ruhten auf ihm und er vermeinte, Besorgnis unter der Oberfläche zu sehen. „Was ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Nichts..."

Kurz betrachtete sie ihn, dann schnaubte sie leise. „Bruce... ich kann nicht nur singen, ich kann auch denken. Ich sehe, dass dich etwas beschäftigt."

Sie hatte die Finger verschränkt und das Kinn darauf gelegt, es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass sie neugierig war und er wusste, er würde sie nicht mit irgendeiner Platitüde abspeisen können. „Nun... es ist wohl das, was so gut wie jeden Bürger von Gotham City im Moment beschäftigt."

„Der Prozess?" Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Politik interessierst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verbindlich – natürlich interessierte er sich für Politik, seine zweite Identität konnte es gar nicht vermeiden, über die aktuellen Entwicklungen informiert zu halten. „Nun, man entkommt dem Thema ja kaum, meinst du nicht auch?"

Élodie nickte nachdenklich. „Natürlich... der Prozess ist überall in den Medien... es klingt wirklich schrecklich, was in dieser Stadt passiert. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du nicht von hier wegziehst. Paris ist viel schöner."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht, Gotham wirklich auf Dauer zu verlassen – zwar war er viel herumgereist, aber immer mit dem Vorsatz, irgendwann zurückzukehren. Immerhin hatte Rachel dort auf ihn gewartet, er hatte sie überzeugen wollen, dass er nicht dem Bild entsprach, das sie von ihm hatte... und schlussendlich war es ihm doch nicht gelungen. „Und ich verstehe nicht, wie man jemals von hier weggehen können wollte." Für einen Augenblick zögerte er und spielte mit seinem Manschettenknopf, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um Élodie zu erklären, was er für diese Stadt empfand und was ihn mit ihr verband, ohne sein Geheimnis preiszugeben. Sein Blick wanderte kurz nach draußen, dann nickte er langsam. „Diese Stadt ist... besonders. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders ausdrücken soll, aber sie fühlt sich anders an als die anderen Orte, die ich besucht habe. In gewisser Weise führt sie fast ein Eigenleben, könnte man meinen, mit all den Kontrasten und Unterschieden, mit dem Pomp und Glitzer, aber auch mit dem Leid und dem Elend. Und sie bringt die Menschen dazu, an ihre Grenzen zu gehen, holt das Beste aus ihnen heraus... aber auch das Schlimmste."

Élodie blickte ihn nachdenklich an, seine Worte schienen sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Einstellung zu überdenken, und sie seufzte leise auf. „So wie Batman?"

Wayne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, Batman würde ich nicht gerade als das beste Beispiel nehmen... aber Menschen wie Harvey Dent... denkst du, er wäre der Mann gewesen, der er war, wenn er nicht hier gearbeitet hätte, sondern in irgendeiner Bezirksstadt? Denkst du, er hätte die Bevölkerung so inspiriert, wie er es getan hat?"

Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Er wäre allerdings noch am Leben", wandte sie ruhig ein und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, ihre Beine berührten wie zufällig die seinen und sie lächelte ein wenig. „Und diese Frau... wie hieß sie? Seine Verlobte..."

„Rachel. Rachel Dawes." Er wusste, seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt, hoffte aber, dass Élodie es nicht bemerkte – und wie es schien, erfüllte sie ihm seinen Wunsch.

„Nun... sie wäre auch noch am Leben..." Für einen Moment blickte sie nach draußen, hinunter auf die schimmernden Juwelen der Lichter, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich hier besonders sicher fühlen würde... denk doch an den Polizeiball und an diese Bezirksrätin... ich wüsste nicht, ob ich mich noch aus dem Haus trauen würde."

Verschwörerisch beugte er sich vor, dann zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Nun... für heute Abend kann ich dich beschützen..."

Sie hob die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr glucksendes Kichern zu verbergen. „C'est magnifique..."

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch wurde vom Auftauchen des Kellners unterbrochen, der den ersten Gang servierte, und sie aßen fast schweigend, noch immer spürte er im Schutz des Tischtuches ihr Bein an seinem und lächelte.

„Wo findet eigentlich dein nächstes Konzert statt?", fragte er, als schließlich der Wein aufgetragen wurde, der Hauptgang – Sankt-Jakobs-Muscheln in Weinschaum auf Blattspinat – war wirklich köstlich gewesen und auch Élodie wirkte sehr zufrieden.

„In New York, in drei Tagen... eigentlich hätte ich schon früher abreisen wollen, aber irgendwie hat mich die Gesellschaft hier gehalten..." Sie blinzelte und er lachte leise auf, die Anspielung war nicht besonders subtil gewesen. „Eigentlich wollte ich mir noch den Big Apple ansehen, mein letzter Besuch liegt Jahre zurück... aber Gotham war dann doch interessanter... das muss ich deiner Stadt zugute halten."

„Nun... was hast du denn noch nicht gesehen? Immerhin musst du dann die Zeit nutzen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sie blickte überrascht zu ihm hoch, dann lächelte sie und zwirbelte wieder eine ihrer blonden Locken. „Nun, mir würde da etwas einfallen..."

Er zwinkerte wieder. „Was für ein Zufall... mir vielleicht auch."

---

Die Frau im Bett neben ihm regte sich im Schlaf, sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decken und seufzte leise auf, ihr hübsches, rundliches Gesicht wirkte vollkommen friedlich und er lächelte leicht, vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne nach hinten. Ihre nackten Schultern lugten unter der dünnen Decke hervor und er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die weiche, helle Haut, bevor er ohne einen Laut zu verursachen aus dem Bett glitt und seinen Bademantel überzog.

Auf nackten Sohlen schlich er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und blickte noch einmal kurz zurück, Élodie bewegte sich nicht, sondern schlief friedlich, und er seufzte leise auf... sie war hübsch, sie war charmant, sie war berühmt – und doch nicht das, was er suchte. Wenn er überhaupt noch suchte, denn der Schmerz des Verlustes saß zu tief, und dahinter verbarg sich die Angst... er hatte seine Maske gewählt, um jene Menschen, die er liebte, nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, und doch hatte der Joker andere getötet, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie abzunehmen.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, das Leben war einfacher, wenn es niemanden gab, um den er sich sorgen musste, niemanden, mit dem man ihn unter Druck setzten konnte, wie Harvey Dent es mit Gordon getan hatte, niemanden, den man töten konnte, um ihn zu schaden... seinem schillernden Image schadete es ebenfalls nicht, Élodie Marchant würde übermorgen abreisen und danach würde eine andere, hübsche, berühmte Frau an ihren Platz treten, für kurze Zeit, und wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

„Master Wayne?" Alfred trat auf ihn zu, mit einem Stich bemerkte er wieder einmal, dass er den alten Mann mit seinem... nun, interessanten Lebenswandel sehr strapazierte, und mit einem Lächeln nahm er die Hose und das Hemd entgegen, das er ihm reichte.

„Wie war Ihr Abend, Master Wayne?"

„Interessant", entgegnete er trocken, „die Details erfährst du natürlich morgen aus den Klatschblättern. Ich war fast blind vom Blitzlichtgewitter."

Hastig schlüpfte er in die Kleidungsstücke, danach ließ er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer in einen der bequemen Polsterstühle fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Auf die Newssender war verlass, sie berichteten mit absoluter Sicherheit über genau das Thema, das ihn interessierte – den Prozess gegen Lieutenant Donald Hedges, der nun seit mehr als einer Woche lief.

Wayne war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Bezirksstaatsanwalt Doors die Anklage übernommen hatte – eigentlich schätzte er den Mann nicht so risikobereit ein und fand, dass es die Situation beschönigte, wenn man ihn einen prinzipienlosen Speichellecker nannte. Allerdings hatte er während dieses Prozesses echtes Rückgrat gezeigt und schien sich zu bemühen, Hedges wirklich hinter Gitter zu bringen, aber das konnte möglicherweise auch daran liegen, dass Detective Elizabeth Thomas ihm Beweise lieferte, die er einfach nicht ignorieren konnte. Auch sie selbst hatte bereits im Prozess ausgesagt, auch der Verteidiger des ehemaligen Polizisten, der eindeutig im Dunstkreis der Unterwelt operierte – ein letzter Hinweis darauf, wie die Sachlage stand – hatte ihre kühle Ruhe nicht durchbrechen können und es hatte Spaß gemacht, zu sehen, wie der Mann buchstäblich gegen eine Ziegelmauer rannte, denn genauso undurchdringlich war ihr Gesichtsausdruck gewesen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und griff nach dem Glas, das sich fast in seiner Hand materialisiert hatte, gerade noch blickte er rechtzeitig zurück, um Alfred zur Tür hinaushuschen zu sehen und er lächelte, er wusste, was er an dem Mann hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck Bloody Mary und knabberte an dem Selleriestängel, während er weiter durch die Kanäle zappte, der aktuelle Prozess hatte den Mord an Bezirksrätin Sheryl McVeigh und den Tod von Officer Winona Jeffries, der ohnehin nur am Rande ein Thema gewesen war, komplett aus der öffentlichen Wahrnehmung verdrängt und so gut wie die ganze Stadt wartete gespannt auf den Ausgang.

Auch er gehörte zu dieser Fraktion, das musste er zugeben, doch was ihn, wenn er ehrlich war, am meisten überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass die Mafia noch nicht eingegriffen und den Prozess zum Platzen gebracht hatte. Dass der Lieutenant einen so wichtigen Informanten verloren hatte, musste ihn doch eigentlich nachdenklich stimmen und ihn zumindest dazu bewegen, eine Reaktion zu zeigen, doch nichts davon war geschehen, und das konnte zweierlei bedeuten... entweder hatte er nicht die Möglichkeiten, eine adäquate Antwort zu geben, oder keinen Grund, weil er durch Hedges' Enttarnung nichts verloren hatte.

An seine erste Theorie glaubte er nicht wirklich, konnte er nicht glauben, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie der Mann den Polizeiball überfiel, einen Lieutenant des Gotham City Police Departments korrumpierte und eine Bezirksrätin aus heiterem Himmel ermordete – also musste es die zweite Möglichkeit sein, die ihn bewegte... und diese Tatsache gefiel Wayne ganz und gar nicht. Denn wenn Hedges Verlust die Familie nicht traf, dann musste man sich zwangsläufig fragen, wen sie denn noch gekauft hatten, der ihnen Informationen direkt aus dem Innersten der Polizeibehörden geben konnte... und von den Antwortmöglichkeiten, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, wollte er an die wenigsten auch nur denken.

Gordon fiel so gut wie selbstverständlich aus, er vertraute dem Mann seit Jahren und war sich absolut sicher, dass er niemals die Ideale, die er schon so lange vertreten hatte, verraten würde – wirklich niemals.

Mit Thomas sah es allerdings anders aus, sie war erst vor Kurzem von Gotham City nach Chicago gekommen und nach allem, was er von ihr gesehen hatte, waren ihre Illusionen – sofern sie denn welche gehabt hatte – zersplittert wie die Glasscheiben im Ballsaal... und eine ernüchterte Frau lief immer Gefahr, ihre Grundsätze zu verraten, denn was waren sie schon wert in einer Welt, die um sie herum zusammenbrach?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste, es war weitaus wahrscheinlicher, dass einer der vielen namenlosen Polizisten des GCPDs in die Dienste der Familie getreten war, aber trotzdem konnte er ein gewissen Grundmisstrauen Thomas gegenüber nicht ausschalten. Er kannte sie nicht, und nach allem, was er gehört hatte, vertraute auch Gordon ihr nur wegen Ereignissen, die bereits Jahre zurücklagen – niemand konnte sagen, wie sich ihre Persönlichkeit seitdem geändert hatte, oder was für eine Art von Polizistin sie war.

Doch was auch immer geschah, welche seiner Theorien sich auch als zutreffend erwies – irgendeine Antwort auf den Prozess _musste_ die Familie geben, und wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit war, denn sonst hätte sie unwiederbringlich einen Zacken aus ihrer Krone verloren und gab ein Beispiel für all jene, die es zuvor nicht gewagt hatten, sich zu widersetzen.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig und ging langsam auf und ab, die Narben auf seinem Rücken und seinen Armen spannten unangenehm und er räkelte sich, um das Gefühl abzuschütteln, doch mittlerweile war es zu einem fast vertrauten Begleiter für ihn geworden, einem, der ihn möglicherweise auch zu mehr Vorsicht in der Zukunft mahnte. Élodie hatte seine alten Verletzungen entweder nicht bemerkt – was er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, denn sie hatte mit Hingabe so gut wie jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers erkundet – oder war taktvoll genug gewesen, um nicht danach zu fragen.

Zwar hatte er in den letzten Jahren einige Extremsportarten betrieben, um die Narben zu rechtfertigen, doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass seine Ausreden einer wirklich kritischen Nachfrage sicherlich nicht standhalten würden... also traf es sich gut, dass die Frauen, mit denen er schlief, meist nicht weit genug dachten, um das zu tun.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Bloody Mary, die Schärfe und der Alkohol klärten seinen Verstand und entspannten seine Muskeln, merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich nach einem Abend in Gesellschaft viel... unruhiger und erschöpfter als nach einer Nacht, in der er Verbrecher gejagt hatte. Sein Körper wurde zwar nicht so sehr beansprucht, aber das Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben und das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern rauschte, machten die manchmal sogar quälenden Schmerzen wett – er fühlte sich einfach besser und ihn quälte nicht die Frage, was er an diesem Abend getan hatte.

Er musste zugeben, das Leben als reicher Playboy gefiel ihm in nicht unbeträchtlichem Maße, und wenn er auch wusste, dass er sich manchmal schrecklich und ausgesprochen arrogant benahm, so war die Bewunderung, die ihm zu Teil wurde, im Moment doch ein Ausgleich zu dem Hass, der seiner zweiten Existenz immer mehr entgegenschlug. Batman war nicht mehr der Held, der Gotham vor dem Verbrechen beschützte, sondern in den Augen der Bevölkerung zu einem Teil dessen geworden, was er verachtete, und im gleichen Maße war sein Widerwillen gewachsen, in seine Rolle zu schlüpfen – wenn sie denn überhaupt eine war.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und warf einen Blick zum Fernseher, die Nachrichtensprecherin erwähnte gerade, dass Hedges noch immer kein Geständnis abgelegt hatte trotz des Angebots der Staatsanwaltschaft, ihm dafür einen Teil seiner Strafe zu erlassen, und Wayne lächelte ironisch.

Es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass er es nicht wagte, die Namen möglicher Komplizen und Mitwisser zu nennen – denn wenn er im Moment nur ein kleiner, aber verschmerzbarer Verlust für die Familie war, so wurde er in dem Moment, in dem er begann, auszupacken, zu einer Gefahr, die so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden musste.

Für einen Augenblick verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er erinnerte sich an Joe Chill, der von einer als Reporterin verkleideten Frau im Gerichtsgebäude niedergeschossen wurde, unbewusst biss er sich auf die Lippe. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er ihr für ihre Tat eigentlich dankbar sein, denn sie hatte ihm damit auf eine gewisse Art und Weise das Leben gerettet – wenn sie ihn nicht ermordet hätte, dann hätte er es getan, und damit wäre alles vorbei gewesen... wirklich alles.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Plan war dumm und naiv gewesen und er hätte damit nichts bewegt, nichts erreicht, außer, mit seiner Tat das Andenken seiner Eltern in den Schmutz zu ziehen... wobei er sich in manchen Augenblicken nicht sicher war, ob er das nicht mit seinen aktuellen Handlungen ebenfalls tat. Sein einziger Ratgeber in dieser Frage war Alfred, der – ebenso wie er selbst – auch seine Eltern gekannt hatte und seine zweite Identität gutzuheißen schien, doch manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Zuneigung, die der alte Mann ihm gegenüber zweifelsohne hegte, sein Urteil über seine Taten nicht sicher verfälschen würde.

Er seufzte auf, er würde wohl niemals erfahren, was seine Mutter und sein Vater über ihren erwachsenen Sohn und seine Einstellungen gedacht hätten, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb, dass seine Handlungen so gar nicht mit ihrem karitativen Engagement und ihrer Arbeit konform gegangen wären.

„Master Wayne?" Er blickte auf, Alfred stand in der Tür und sah interessiert – neugierig wäre ein Wort, das er sicherlich vehement abgelehnt hätte – zu ihm. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und trank seinen Cocktail aus, dann streckte er sich und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. „Nein, danke... ich denke, ich gehe schlafen."

Alfred nahm ihm vorsichtig das Glas aus der Hand und warf einen tadelnden Blick auf seine nackten Füße, den er so gut er es vermochte ignorierte und sich stattdessen auf den Weg zur Schlafzimmertür machte. Auf dem Weg hielt er allerdings noch einmal inne und wandte sich um, für einen Moment starrte er auf den schwarzen Anzug und bemerkte dann leise... „Alfred?"

Der Butler wandte sich um. „Ja, Master Wayne? Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Fast zögerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein... aber... danke."

Alfred betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, dann lächelte er leicht, doch trotz seines sarkastischen Tonfalls konnte er nicht verbergen, wie gerührt er war. „Sie müssen mir nicht danken, Master Wayne – immerhin erbe ich im Zweifelsfall Ihr Vermögen, haben Sie das vergessen?"

„Nun... meine Rüstung bekommst du auch, ich wäre fast neugierig, was du damit anfängst."

Alfred grinste, sein staubtrockener Tonfall brach wieder einmal durch, was Wayne – wie wohl beabsichtigt – zum Grinsen brachte. „Ich versteigere sie – es gibt sicher Leute, die dafür ein Vermögen bezahlen würden, immerhin sind Sie ein... Held? Bösewicht? Egal was, es bringt sicherlich Geld."

Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er in sein Schlafzimmer, durch die großen Panoramafenster schimmerten noch immer die Lichter von Gotham City herein, zu dieser Nachtstunde waren allerdings schon viele von ihnen verblasst und erlaubten wenigstens einigen Sternen, durch das ewige Leuchten zu dringen.

Vorsichtig, um Élodie nicht zu wecken, schlüpfte er wieder unter die Decke und schlang seine Arme um sie, sie regte sich und schmiegte sich an ihn, doch erwachte nicht.


	14. Home

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 13: Home**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas betrat ihr Büro mit dem Anklang eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, sie hatte sich bereits eine große Tasse Kaffee geholt und trug sie nun langsam vor sich her, bevor sie sie auf einem Magazin abstellte, von dem sie beim besten Willen nicht wusste, woher es eigentlich kam. „Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Ma'am." DuPres blickte vom Computerbildschirm auf und grinste fröhlich, die gute Stimmung, die im gesamten Polizeipräsidium herrschte, hatte auch auf ihre Einheit abgefärbt und selbst Morgan ließ sich ab und zu zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.

„Morgen." Die Frau warf Thomas einen zutiefst missbilligenden Blick zu und zog vorsichtig das Klatschmagazin, auf dessen Cover sie ihren Kaffee abgestellt hatte, unter der Tasse hervor, Bruce Waynes Gesicht wurde nun von einem braunen, ringförmigen Fleck verunstaltet, doch die blonde Frau neben ihm war zum Glück heil geblieben. Über dem Bild konnte sie gerade noch die Überschrift „Milliardär mit Chanteuse gesichtet" erkennen, bevor Morgan ihre Zeitung in einer Schublade des Schreibtisches in Sicherheit brachte.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum schreiben die Magazine eigentlich noch, wenn Bruce Wayne mit einer neuen Frau ausgeht? Das ist doch schon vollkommen normal..." Sie verkniff sich die Frage, warum jemand wie Morgan eigentlich ein Klatschblatt wie dieses las, sondern tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass sie wenigstens gute Arbeit machte und ihre privaten Interessen sie nichts angingen – immerhin wussten die beiden auch nichts von ihrer Familie oder ihrem Boot.

Morgan grinste. „Nun... immerhin ist er der reichste Mann der Stadt, Junggeselle und seinen Lebenswandel kann man nur als... interessant bezeichnen. Ich meine, vor zwei Jahren ist er mit dem gesamten russischen Ballett, das hier gastiert hat, auf einem Segelschiff abgehauen."

„Ja... also wenn das kein Skandal war, dann weiß ich auch nicht", fügte DuPres fröhlich hinzu, seine gute Laune schien nachgerade chronisch zu sein und Thomas wusste nicht genau, ob das daran lag, dass er fast alle seine Pausen mit Officer O'Leary in der Kantine verbrachte – oder daran, dass er überhaupt wieder Pausen hatte.

„Immerhin sind die letzten Vorstellungen deswegen abgesagt worden... und alle haben sich darüber aufgeregt. Fast so wie damals, als er seine Gäste hinausgeworfen hat, nur um danach sein Haus anzuzünden."

Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sie konnte die Leidenschaft, mit der ihre beiden Officers die Irrungen und Wirrungen im Leben von Bruce Wayne diskutieren, nicht wirklich nachvollziehen – die Geschichten erinnerten sie zu sehr an Seifenopern wie _Dallas_ oder _The Denver-Clan_, als dass sie sich dafür hätte begeistern können. Zwar ging es hier um echte Menschen, aber die Geschichte wirkte viel zu gekünstelt und aufgesetzt, als dass sie auch nur die Hälfte der Gerüchte glauben konnte, die über den Mann in Umlauf waren.

Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass er, als sie auf dem Polizeiball ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, durchaus interessierter gewirkt hatte als der Rest der Geldelite von Gotham – doch dieser kleine Pluspunkt in ihrem Bild von ihm war durch die Tatsache wieder wettgemacht worden, dass er sich in Begleitung von drei Frauen befunden hatte... nun, zumindest den dreien, die sie entdeckt hatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, Morgan und DuPres ließen sich noch immer über die bessere Gesellschaft der Stadt aus und sie sank in ihren Schreibtischstuhl. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind... könnten wir zum anderen Thema kommen, über das ganz Gotham redet? Dem Thema, an dem wir eigentlich arbeiten sollten?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am." DuPres wirkte fast ertappt von ihren Worten, doch Morgan lächelte nur und wechselte so gut wie übergangslos das Thema. „Wir haben die letzten Finanztransaktionen von Hedges, bevor er festgenommen wurde, noch einmal überprüft. Dass er – vor allem nach dem Ball und nach der Entführung von McVeigh – jeweils größere Geldbeträge erhalten hat, haben wir ja schon bereits bewiesen und Staatsanwalt Doors als Beweis übergeben. Aber ich hab mir die kleineren Dinge noch mal angesehen, die Ausgaben im Supermarkt oder die Barabhebungen... und mir kommt vor, er verbraucht mehr Geld, als er eigentlich sollte."

Thomas zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn ich auf einen Schlag mehr als das Jahresgehalt meines Bosses bekommen würde, dann würde ich auch mehr ausgeben, als ich eigentlich sollte, Morgan... das können Sie mir glauben."

DuPres schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht, wenn Sie unbedingt vermeiden wollen, dass irgendein Verdacht auf Sie fällt. Ich meine, Ihre Kollegen und Ihre Freunde würden sich doch wundern, wenn sie plötzlich über Ihre Verhältnisse leben."

„Ein interessanter Gedanke...", Thomas lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, „aber da kommt die Frage nach Hedges' Persönlichkeit auf. Denken Sie, er würde das Geld auf der Bank lassen... oder gleich damit angeben?"

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass er es geschafft hat, uns mehrere Wochen – und während einer laufenden Korruptionsermittlung – hinters Licht zu führen, dann würde ich zur zweiten Möglichkeit tendieren. Außerdem werden normalerweise keine Vollidioten Lieutenants des GCPD."

Thomas verkniff sich einen nicht besonders schmeichelhaften Kommentar über Verräter, denen es hier ganz offensichtlich nicht schwer fiel, diese Position zu erreichen. „Nur stellt sich dann die Frage, was er mit den Mehrausgaben gemacht hat, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Morgan, „aber darum spreche ich das Thema hier auch an... ich hoffe, jemand anderer hat mehr Ideen als ich." Sie nahm einige Blätter aus dem Ausgabefach des Druckers und reichte sie sowohl ihrer Vorgesetzten als auch ihrem Kollegen und Thomas musterte sie neugierig, Hedges hatte kleinere Beträge bei verschiedenen Geldautomaten abgehoben, doch als sie auf die Daten schaute, runzelte sie die Stirn. Warum sollte jemand zwei Mal innerhalb von zwei Stunden zwanzig Dollar abheben, wo er sich doch auch einen Weg sparen konnte, indem er vierzig oder fünfzig Dollar abhob?

„Das ist merkwürdig...", meinte sie langsam und runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich merkwürdig."

Morgan nickte. „Genau deswegen bin ich darauf aufmerksam geworden – es kam mir einfach unlogisch und kompliziert vor, aber eine Idee, warum er das gemacht haben könnte, hab ich auch nicht."

Thomas lächelte leicht. „Trotzdem war es gute Arbeit, wirklich gute Arbeit... ich denke, es würde sich lohnen, diese Spur zu verfolgen... können Sie irgendwie herausfinden, in welchen Geschäften und an welchen Geldautomaten er war?"

„Ist nicht besonders schwer", bemerkte DuPres eifrig, „man muss sich nur die Daten besorgen, eine große Karte von Gotham und viele Pins."

„Nun, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie machen sich an die Arbeit, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Ihre Leute nickten eifrig, doch Morgan hielt danach für einen Moment inne. „Und, Ma'am?"

„Ja?"

„Das Ergebnis der forensischen Untersuchung und der Obduktion von Officer Jeffries ist da..." Sie reichte Thomas die Akte und sie schlug sie auf, überflog die Zeilen. „Sie ist ermordet worden."

„Ja. Die Abwehrverletzungen an den Armen und die fremde DNA, die man an dem Strick gefunden hat, legen das nahe. Allerdings hat die Analyse noch nichts ergeben, die Person, die es getan hat, ist also noch nicht auffällig geworden." Morgan wirkte nachdenklich, doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise auch zufrieden, was Thomas nachvollziehen konnte – allerdings konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie ihre Ideale verkaufte, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit über ihren Tod und die Hintergründe ans Tageslicht brachte.

„Danke. Ich werde den Commissioner informieren."

„Natürlich, Ma'am." Morgan schloss sich DuPres an und machte sich an die Arbeit, so unterschiedlich sie auch wirkten, gemeinsam leisteten sie Großartiges und Thomas war froh, von Gordon ein so ausgezeichnetes Team zugeteilt bekommen zu haben.

Sie verließ den Raum und griff nach ihrem Handy, nun, da sie die Muße hatte, darüber nachzudenken, und nicht mehr jede Sekunde, in der sie nicht schlief, im Präsidium verbrachte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass fast zwei Wochen eine ziemlich lange Zeit waren für einen Umzugsservice, der ihr versprochen hatte, ihre Sachen fast augenblicklich zu liefern – und dass sie noch nicht nachgefragt hatte, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sie wählte die Telefonnummer auf der Visitenkarte, die sie gerade noch im Chaos ihrer Reisetaschen gefunden hatte, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sich jemand meldete, schließlich hob eine – der Stimme nach – ausgesprochen junge Frau ab und fragte, nachdem sie den Firmennamen genannt hatte: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Elizabeth Thomas und ich bin vor zwei Wochen von Chicago nach Gotham City gezogen... aber meine Sachen sind noch nicht hier und es hat sich bis jetzt niemand gemeldet."

Die Sekretärin murmelte für einen Augenblick vor sich hin. „Thomas... Thomas... Chicago... ah, da haben wir Sie ja. Merkwürdig."

Thomas konnte ihr Stirnrunzeln fast vor sich sehen. „Was ist merkwürdig?"

„Nun, dass hier steht, dass jemand Ihre Sachen bereits entgegengenommen hat... vor genau zwei Wochen... an der 88 Simpson Street in Gotham."

Nun kletterten Thomas' Augenbrauen in Richtung ihres Haaransatzes. „Das ist vollkommen unmöglich." Sie erinnerte sich genau, sie war den ganzen Tag im Präsidium gewesen und nicht einmal nach Hause gefahren, um zu schlafen.

Die junge Frau schien diese Aussage für einen Augenblick zu überdenken, dann bemerkte sie vorsichtig: „Nun... es steht in meinen Daten, Ma'am, ich kann also nicht viel tun... aber wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich Sie mit dem zuständigen Fahrer verbinden."

„Das wäre... nett." Sie verschluckte einen Kommentar über Fehler in Datensätzen, immerhin war bei ihr noch nichts angekommen und das schloss eigentlich aus, dass die junge Frau Recht hatte. Für einige Minuten hing sie in einer Warteschleife, dann meldete sich ein Mann, der deutlich ungerührter klang als seine Kollegin. „Ja?"

„Hier ist Detective Elizabeth Thomas", wenn Titel jemals irgend etwas bewegen konnten, dann hoffentlich jetzt, „und Sie haben angeblich vor zwei Wochen meine Sachen nach Gotham geliefert, in die 88 Simpson Street."

„Oh ja, der Trip nach Gotham, ich erinnere mich", seine Stimme wurde fast von dem Rauschen des Verkehrs und dem Knattern des Motors verschluckt, „ist etwas kaputt gegangen?"

„Nein, das ist es ja – es ist nichts angekommen."

„Woher haben Sie denn den Scheiß?" Nach einer kurzen Pause schien er sich zu besinnen. „Verzeihung, Ma'am, ich wollte sagen... wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Nun, ich wohne allein und ich habe Ihre Lieferung nicht entgegen genommen – haben Sie sich vielleicht in der Adresse geirrt?" Dieses Spiel begann, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen, ganz offensichtlich hatte alle Welt es darauf angelegt, sie für dumm zu verkaufen.

„Sicher nicht." Der Mann klang fast entrüstet bei der Andeutung, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hätte. „88 Simpson Street, rote Backsteine, drei oder vier Stockwerke und gegenüber ist ein leeres Grundstück."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, die Beschreibung des Hauses, in dem sie wohnte, war akkurat – er musste also dort gewesen sein. „Und wer hat die Lieferung entgegengenommen?"

„Eine Frau... ziemlich hübsch, ein bisschen quirlig, rote Locken... sie sagte, sie wäre ihre Schwägerin und dass Sie kurz einkaufen wären, sie also die Sachen nehmen würde. Hat auch den Beleg unterzeichnet... hieß Anna, glaube ich."

---

Wie betäubt beendete sie das Gespräch und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, die Beschreibung passte nur auf eine Frau, die sie kannte – auf Anna, die Frau, die für die Mafia die Geisel gespielt hatte und die zu identifizieren ihnen noch immer nicht gelungen war.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen Fluch unterdrücken, doch dann besann sie sich auf die Akten in ihrer Hand, Gordon wusste noch immer nicht, was mit Jeffries geschehen war und er musste es erfahren – und zwar möglichst bald. Im Notfall konnte sie auch ohne ihre Sachen auskommen, immerhin hatte sie das in den letzten beiden Wochen bewiesen und auch eine Wohnung ohne Möblierung wirkte irgendwie reizvoll, was ihr allerdings wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass die Mafia damit bewiesen hatte, dass sie durchaus willens und in der Lage war, ihren Zorn auf sie – auf sie persönlich – zu richten.

Bis sie Gordons Büro erreichte, war es ihr gelungen, sich wieder ein wenig zu fassen und ihre Hand zitterte kaum mehr, als sie anklopfte und eintrat; der Commissioner blickte auf. „Detective Thomas."

„Sir. Ich habe die Akten über Officer Jeffries."

„Ja?" Sie spürte sein Interesse und sie reichte sie ihm stumm, er überflog die erste Seite und nickte nachdenklich. „Also Mord?"

„Die Untersuchung legt diesen Schluss nahe... allerdings bezweifle ich, ob wir es je mit absoluter Sicherheit wissen werden. Das ist so gut wie unmöglich, wenn ich daran denke, wie dicht geschlossen die Familie ihre Reihen hält."

Gordon nickte langsam, dann bedachte er sie mit einem scharfen Blick, der ihr nicht besonders behagte. „Es gefällt Ihnen nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Nun, Sir, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch immer Ihre Ehrlichkeitsmasche?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete der Commissioner sie und sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen, und vermutlich stimmte das auch. „Sir, wenn ich im Umgang mit der Öffentlichkeit eine Erfahrung gemacht habe, dann die, dass jede Lüge früher oder später ans Tageslicht kommt."

„Wenn nicht von selbst, dann auch mit Ihrer Hilfe, meinen Sie?" Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar und sie blickte zu ihm auf, für einen Moment verstand sie nicht, was er meinte, doch dann zuckte sie zusammen. „Das trauen Sie mir zu?"

Gordon musterte sie. „Ich traue Ihnen alles zu, was Sie in Chicago getan haben, Thomas, deswegen sind Sie hier... und ich erinnere mich da an eine Geschichte..."

Sie holte tief Luft und erwiderte seinen eisigen Blick mit Zinsen. „Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Indizien und Beweisen, Sir. Und in diesem Fall haben wir ganz eindeutig weder ein Geständnis von Officer Jeffries noch Fakten, die belegen, dass sie wirklich für den Überfall auf den Polizeiball verantwortlich ist. Nach allem, was wir wissen, kann auch Hedges dafür verantwortlich sein."

Gordon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sagen Sie das nur oder..."

Ihr Handy klingelte und sie griff danach, ein kurzer Blick auf das Display verriet ihr, dass die Nummer unterdrückt wurde und sie betrachtete es mit einem Stirnrunzeln, danach warf sie einen entschuldigenden Blick zum Commissioner. „Sir...?"

„Heben Sie ruhig ab, es könnte wichtig sein..."

Sie drückte den Annahmeknopf und hob das Handy zum Ohr. „Thomas?"

„Skipper." Die Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, sie kannte sie, sie kannte den Mann, der dahinter stand und doch konnte sie den Namen nicht aussprechen, obwohl er ihr doch auf der Zunge lag. „Wer sind..."

„Das wissen Sie genau, Skipper... und ich muss sagen, ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet... Sie haben lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, was mit Ihren Sachen geschehen ist..."

Vernehmlich saugte sie die Luft ein, es war ihr egal, dass der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung es hörte, aber dieses Fitzelchen an Ruhe brauchte sie jetzt dringender, als sie in Worte fassen konnte. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Das müssten Sie ebenfalls bereits begriffen haben, Skipper – oder sind Sie in zwei Jahren Streifendienst so eingerostet, dass Sie keine einfachen Schlüsse mehr ziehen können?" Der spöttische Tonfall, der ihr ebenso vertraut vorkam, konnte sie nicht mehr reizen – zu erschrocken war sie, zu sehr hatte der plötzliche Anruf sie aus der Bahn geworfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel ihres Verstandes bemerkte sie, dass Gordon sie angaffte, doch er lag so weit außerhalb ihres momentanen Denkens, dass sie ihn nicht einmal ignorierte. „Was haben Sie mit meinen Sachen gemacht?"

„Nun, Skipper... mit Ihrem ermittlerischen Gespür müssen Sie das schon selbst herausfinden... aber Sie können in die Asservatenhalle gehen und herausfinden, worauf McVeigh eigentlich wirklich saß."

„Was zum Teufel..." Die Worte hatten unvermittelt das Bild der Seitengasse, in der sie die Bezirksrätin gefunden hatten, in ihr Gedächtnis zurückgerufen und für einen Moment betrachtete sie es vor ihrem inneren Auge, irgend etwas übersah sie, irgend...

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Skipper Thomas – ich bleibe Ihr Lieutenant."

Das gleichmäßige Besetztzeichen, als er aufgelegt hatte, war fast eine Erlösung für sie und mit klammen Fingern schob sie ihr Handy zurück in ihre Tasche, sie spürte, dass sie zitterte, versuchte aber, es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

„Detective?"

Gordon starrte sie an und sie blickte auf, nahm erst jetzt wirklich wahr, dass er überhaupt anwesend war. „Ja?" Ihre Stimme klang belegt und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte er leise und wiederholte damit unbewusst ihre Worte von eben, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wenn ich das wüsste, Sir."

„Etwas Privates?" Er schien durchaus bereit, diese Antwort zu akzeptieren, doch das konnte sie nun nicht mehr behaupten – nicht, nachdem der Mann, der gesagt hatte, der Lieutenant zu sein, auf einen aktuellen Fall Bezug genommen hatte. „Nein. Ich... ich denke, das war der Lieutenant."

„Der Lieutenant?" Gordon erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl und starrte sie an, die Nachricht schien ihn wirklich zu überraschen und ein Schatten der Blässe, die auf ihr Gesicht gekrochen war, schlich sich auch auf seine Züge. „Was wollte er?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir erklärt, dass er es fertiggebracht hat, meine Möbel, die eigentlich aus Chicago angeliefert werden sollten, mir vor meiner Haustür wegzuschnappen..."

„Vor ihrer Haustür?", wiederholte Gordon, er wirkte erschrocken, „Sind Sie sich sicher?"

Sie nickte. „Direkt vor meiner Haustür... und er sagte, dass ich eigentlich wissen sollte, wer er ist – hat mich regelrecht verspottet damit."

„Und?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie. „Und was?"

„Wissen Sie, wer er ist?" Gordon wirkte fast gierig auf eine Antwort, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein... ich weiß nur, dass ich diese verdammte Stimme kenne... irgendwoher... und es mich wahnsinnig macht, dass es mir nicht einfällt."

„Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Dass ich in die Asservatenhalle gehen soll und nachsehen, worauf McVeigh gesessen ist..." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich die Straße zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch ihr Verstand wehrte sich dagegen. „Da ist irgendetwas, und ich kann doch nicht den Finger darauf legen..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken und Bilder und das merkwürdige, hohle Gefühl in ihrem Bauch loszuwerden und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich... ich denke, das werde ich jetzt machen, Sir."

Für einen Augenblick betrachtete er sie, dann bemerkte er langsam: „Ich denke, ich werde Sie begleiten – Sie sehen aus wie ein Leichentuch."

„Ich..." Sie wollte ablehnen, ein Commissioner hatte Besseres zu tun, als einem seiner Detectives die Hand zu halten, doch dann brachte sie es nicht fertig, abzulehnen – sie fühlte sich wirklich nicht besonders gut. Zudem musste sie zugeben, dass sie, obwohl sie nun bereits beinahe drei Wochen im Präsidium arbeitete, den Weg nicht einmal mit Karte und Kompass gefunden hätte. „Danke, Sir."

Er brachte sie zur Tür und führte sie auch zum Lift, in der Kabine, die sie nach unten in den Keller trug, lehnte sie sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Der Tag... nein, die Woche hatte so vielversprechend angefangen, so... positiv, und nun hatte der nächste Schock sie eingeholt. Wo sie bis jetzt nur vermutet hatte, dass der Lieutenant es auf sie – auf sie persönlich – abgesehen hatte, so war dieser Gedanke nun zur Gewissheit geworden, einer Gewissheit, die sie nicht nur um sich selbst fürchten ließ.

Wenn dieser Mann ihre Sachen in die Finger bekommen hatte, dann wusste er zweifellos auch, wo ihre Familie lebte, und das war es, das sie wirklich fürchten ließ. Sie hatte Eltern, sie hatte einen Bruder, eine Schwägerin, eine Nichte – und auch wenn sie weit weg, in Chicago lebten, so war doch nicht auszuschließen, dass der Arm des Lieutenants bis dorthin reichte, denn immerhin hatte er sie dort kennengelernt, dessen war sie sich mittlerweile sicher.

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich und sie traten in einen kühlen, dunklen Gang in einem der untersten Stockwerke des Gebäudes, die niedrige Temperatur sollte offensichtlich die hier gelagerten Beweise vor Verfall schützen und Gordon führte sie zu einer Tür mit vergittertem Fenster, ein Officer saß davor und blickte überrascht zu ihnen auf. „Commissioner."

Sie trugen ihre Namen in die Liste ein, die auf dem Tisch auflag, und schlossen die Tür auf, Thomas konnte eine große Anzahl von sperrigen Beweismitteln erkennen, im Hintergrund entdeckte sie sogar ein ausgebranntes Autowrack, Bänder trennten die verschiedenen Sektionen und doch zog der dunkle Holzstuhl sofort ihren Blick auf sich und sie trat fast zögerlich darauf zu. „Das ist er, nicht wahr?"

Gordon warf einen Blick auf die Beschriftung des Beweises, dann nickte er. „Ja."

Thomas ging daneben in die Knie und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, ihre Augen glitten über das gemaserte, dunkle Holz und blieben an den Stuhlbeinen hängen. „Scheiße."

Ihr Kopf fiel fast willenlos in den Nacken wie bei einer Marionette, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte und sie spürte, wie sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste. „Verdammte Scheiße... Das ist meiner."


	15. Homicide

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 14: Homicide**

„Das ist was?" Commissioner James Gordon klang fast ruhig, als er die Worte aussprach und zu Detective Elizabeth Thomas hinunterblickte, sie wirkte fast zusammengefallen und erschöpft, als sie langsam auf die Knie sank und mit ihren Fingern erschöpft durch ihre Haare fuhr.

„Ich sagte, das ist meiner. Mein Stuhl", wiederholte sie überflüssigerweise und er starrte sie an. „Das ist doch unmöglich."

„Ich fürchte nicht... sehen Sie diese Kerben?" Sie wies vorsichtig auf vier breite Rillen, die unregelmäßig um die vier Stuhlbeine führten, unter dem Lack kam das Holz zum Vorschein und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Grandma hätte mich fast umgebracht dafür... und als ich von zu Hause auszog, hat sie ihn mir geschenkt. Als Ermahnung, besser auf meine eigenen Möbel aufzupassen." Sie erhob sich mit einer langsamen, steifen Bewegung und schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob sie die Gedanken loswerden könnte wie Wassertropfen.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Vollkommen sicher, Sir. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es mir schon am Tatort nicht aufgefallen ist, aber..."

Gordon klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter, kaum hatte er gedacht, dass Thomas sich wieder gefangen hatte – vor Gericht war sie wirklich souverän aufgetreten – traf sie der nächste Tiefschlag und langsam beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass das jemand mit Absicht tat. „Dort hatten Sie etwas anderes zu tun, Detective. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe."

Fast schicksalsergeben blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Und was, wenn die Vorwürfe berechtigt sind? Wenn ich auf Morgan gehört hätte, wäre Winona Jeffries noch am Leben und wir hätten höchstwahrscheinlich auch Anna und ihren Komplizen verhaften können. Ich hab mehr falsch gemacht, als Sie wahr haben wollen, seit ich nach Gotham gekommen bin, Sir."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich von ihm aufhelfen ließ. „Vielleicht haben Sie das, Detective Thomas – aber niemand ist perfekt und es wird immer Dinge geben, die nicht so laufen, wie wir sie wollen. Wir werden uns immer fragen, ob weniger Leute gestorben wären, hätten wir andere Entscheidungen getroffen... und diesen Preis müssen Sie zahlen. Akzeptieren Sie es... oder gehen Sie. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Aber ich muss mich auf Sie verlassen können, auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Er wusste, dass die Bitterkeit über diese Wahrheit, die er auf so drastische Weise hatte lernen müssen, in seinem Blick stand und er konnte fast sehen, wie sie Luft holte, versuchte, ihren Körper und ihren Verstand unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch dann nickte sie langsam und blickte ihn an. „Das können Sie, Sir. Voll und ganz."

„Sicher?"

Wieder nickte sie, nun fester. „Ja, Sir."

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Stuhl. „Der Lieutenant – wer auch immer er ist – versucht ganz offensichtlich, mir eine Botschaft zu senden. Ich muss nur herausfinden, was sie bedeutet... und vor allem, wer zum Teufel er ist."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie ihn kennen?" Er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, er hatte schon viele Zeugen gesehen, die vollkommen überzeugt waren, einen Verdächtigen bei einer Gegenüberstellung wiederzuerkennen – einen Verdächtigen, der ein wasserdichtes Alibi hatte.

Doch Thomas schien sich sicherer als viele anderen und nickte noch einmal. „Ja, das bin ich. Er ist aus Chicago, denn ich habe nie irgendwo anders gewohnt und ich denke nicht, dass mir eine Urlaubsbekanntschaft so gut in Erinnerung geblieben wäre... oder eine Beziehung zu mir hätte, die diesen Aufwand rechtfertigen würde."

Zufrieden lächelte er, ihr logisches Denkvermögen kehrte zurück und verdrängte die gestaltlose Furcht, die sie offensichtlich empfunden hatte, als der Lieutenant sie anrief und sie ihre eigenen Einrichtungsgegenstände als Indizien in einem Mordfall wiederfand. „Dann können Sie sich ja diesem Problem widmen, wenn Sie Zeit haben – denn im Moment geht der aktuelle Fall vor. Ich möchte Hedges hinter Schloss und Riegel sehen, denn eine Chance wie diese bekommen wir so schnell nicht wieder. Sie haben ja gesehen, was Bezirksrat Riva mit dem Staatsanwalt anstellen musste, um ihn zur Anklageerhebung zu überreden."

Thomas nickte. „Natürlich, Sir."

„Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie auf sich aufpassen, Detective."

Sie blinzelte. „Auf mich aufpassen?"

„Ja." Eindringlich musterte er sie und fixierte ihren Blick. „Dieser Mann hat Sie zwar noch nicht direkt bedroht, aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass er es auf Sie abgesehen hat. Im Moment scheint zwar keine direkte Gefahr zu bestehen, aber wenn etwas – irgend etwas – passiert, werde ich Sie auf einen Fall ansetzen, der Sie aus dem Schussfeld bringt. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie ihr Leben riskieren, Thomas – dafür sind Sie viel zu gut, auch wenn Sie das im Moment nicht glauben."

„Ich..." Für einen Augenblick schien sie protestieren zu wollen, doch dann schluckte sie und nickte langsam, ja lächelte sogar. „Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."

„Gut." Er begleitete sie aus dem Raum, sie schien erleichtert zu sein, die Beweise hinters ich zu lassen und er konnte dieses Gefühl nachvollziehen, auch er hätte es nicht besonders angenehm gefunden, einen persönlichen Gegenstand auf so unvermittelte Art und Weise wiederzufinden. „Was ist mit Hedges?"

Sie starrte ihn für einen Augenblick überrascht an, doch dann nickte sie plötzlich verstehend und wohl auch dankbar über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Nun, Sir, ich würde sagen, wir haben ihn. Zwar hat er kein Geständnis abgelegt, aber die Geldflüsse sind zu gut dokumentiert, als dass er sich noch irgendwie herauswinden könnte." Sie lächelte leicht, was auch immer geschehen war, mit diesem Aspekt der Situation schien sie vollkommen einverstanden. „Außerdem prüft Doors jeden seiner Schritte doppelt und dreifach, so viel Angst hat er, einen Formfehler zu begehen. Uns ist er stundenlang wegen den relativ hohen Ausgaben, die Hedges hatte, seit er das Geld bekommen hat, in den Ohren gelegen, aber wir konnten einfach nichts finden. Hedges hat mit seiner eigenen Karte Geld behoben und bezahlt – das Beweisen die Überwachungsbilder – und mittlerweile tendiere ich dazu, es als normale Konsumausgaben zu sehen, die er aufgeteilt hat, um weniger Aufsehen zu erregen. Wie auch immer, Riva muss Doors unheimlichen Druck machen – ich hatte bis jetzt nicht den Eindruck, dass er in anderen Fällen ebenso pedantisch war."

Gordon nickte, er hatte den Mann zwar nicht mehr gesprochen, aber er wusste, er zog im Hintergrund alle Fäden, die er erreichen konnte, um den reibungslosen Ablauf des Verfahrens zu garantieren. Ganz offensichtlich lag dem Bezirksrat fast ebenso viel an einem positiven Ausgang wie ihm selbst, doch über die Motive dafür konnte er nur spekulieren. Riva war zwar immer entschieden gegen Bestechlichkeit und Korruption aufgetreten, doch zu Handlungen – vor allem so drastischen – hatte er sich noch nie hinreißen lassen und die Frage, was der Grund dafür war, beschäftigte Gordon insgeheim mehr, als er sich eigentlich eingestehen wollte.

Irgend etwas hatte den Bezirksrat aufgerüttelt – doch was das war, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, vielleicht der Schock über die Fäulnis, die sich schon in der ganzen Stadt ausgebreitet hatte... aber vielleicht auch die Hoffnung, dadurch, dass er seine Hände demonstrativ in Unschuld wusch, von eigenen Machenschaften abzulenken.

„Ausgezeichnet", bemerkte er, als ihm auffiel, dass Thomas ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen betrachtete, während sie in die Liftkabine stiegen und die Frau nickte langsam. „Das Gericht hat noch zwei Verhandlungstage und danach die Urteilsverkündung angesetzt... ich bin also sehr zuversichtlich."

Gordon musterte sie, sie schien wirklich zu glauben, was sie sagte, doch er war bedeutend skeptischer. In Fällen, in denen das organisierte Verbrechen im Spiel war, lief selten alles so, wie man es erwartete und fast rechnete er damit, dass der Lieutenant in den nächsten zwei Tagen noch irgendeine ausgesprochen unangenehme Überraschung aus dem Hut zog und Hedges irgendwie aus der Patsche half.

„Das ist gut, Detective." Sie lächelte ein wenig, doch er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Seien Sie trotzdem wachsam – Murphy und die Mafia sind unerbittliche Gegner."

Sie verließen die Liftkabine gemeinsam und er begleitete Thomas zu ihrem Büro, er wollte noch eine aktualisierte Version der Fallakte für das Gericht, durch die Glasscheibe sah er, wie Officer Morgan und Officer DuPres sich über den Schreibtisch hinweg unterhielten und er lächelte leicht. Er war wirklich zufrieden mit der Entwicklung, die die beiden durchgemacht hatten, besonders DuPres hatte ihn beeindruckt und seine Computerkenntnisse auf eine Art und Weise eingesetzt, die es erst möglich machte, Morgans Ermittlungsideen umzusetzen. Auch an ihrer Ehrlichkeit hatte er keine Zweifel mehr und er lächelte leicht, als er Thomas bis zur Tür ihres Büros folgte, sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und trat ein.

„Skipper." DuPres' überraschter Ausruf ließ ihn stutzen und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, auch sein Detective wirkte ebenso überrascht wie er selbst und der junge Mann errötete wie ein Krebs im Kochwasser. „Verzeihung, Ma'am, ich meine..."

Er schwieg und Thomas machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sie meinen, Officer?"

„Aber ich... ich meine, jeder nennt Sie so!", platzte er schließlich heraus und Gordon unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Glucksen – eine Geschichte wie diese war zu gut, um nicht weitererzählt zu werden, und Thomas' Spitzname hatte sich ganz offensichtlich schon durch das halbe Präsidium ausgebreitet.

„Jeder?" Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, Ma'am", sprang Morgan in die Bresche, ganz offensichtlich, um ihren jungen Kollegen zu beschützen. „Und jeder spekuliert darüber, welche Geschichte dahintersteckt."

Thomas ließ sich in den Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sinken. „Ach? So wie Sie klingen, ist im Moment die Hälfte aller Gerüchte im Polizeipräsidium über mich..."

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte trocken: „Eher drei Viertel, Ma'am."

„Na, dann..." Ihre Finger fuhren über die Rücken der Aktenordner auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sie warf Gordon einen amüsierten Blick zu, den er mit Zinsen erwiderte. DuPres sah noch immer aus, als würde er fünf rohe Eier auf dem Kopf balancieren, und so hoch seine Meinung von dem jungen Mann auch war – einige Peinlichkeiten würden ihm in seiner Entwicklung definitiv nicht schaden.

„Übrigens... man nannte mich in Chicago _Skipper_ wegen der _Jennifer Thomas_", bemerkte sie fast abwesend und selbst der Commissioner, der die Geschichte zumindest zum Teil kannte, benötigte einen Moment, um den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen – die beiden Officers wirkten noch verwirrter als er selbst.

„Der _Jennifer Thomas_?", fragte er, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, zu seiner Zeit war sie noch Officer Thomas gewesen und nichts anderes.

„Ja... so heißt mein Boot... nach meiner Nichte übrigens, bevor Sie nachfragen, Sir." Sie lächelte ein wenig und blickte sich für einen Augenblick auf ihrem Schreibtisch um, so als ob sie etwas suchen würde, dann legte sich ein leichter Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

Gordon verbarg seine Überraschung, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Thomas außer ihren Eltern noch Familie hatte, doch so sehr es ihn auf der persönlichen Ebene auch freute – diese Menschen waren in Gefahr, wenn es die Mafia auf sie abgesehen hätte... und sie wusste das genau.

Commissioner James Gordon spähte durch die Reihen der Zeugen, Reporter und Schaulustigen nach vorne zum leeren Richtertisch und den ebenfalls verwaisten Plätzen der Geschworenen und versuchte, seine Unruhe zu verbergen.

Die Jury hatte sich noch nicht besonders lange zurückgezogen, um sich zu beraten, und daher war realistischerweise noch nicht mit einem Ergebnis zu rechnen, doch wie oft er sich das auch sagte, das nagende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das er manchmal vollkommen zurückdrängen konnte, kehrte immer wieder zurück. Er wollte sich sagen, dass der Ausgang des Prozesses schon so gut wie entschieden war und dass der Staatsanwalt im höchst unwahrscheinlichen Falle eines Freispruches sicherlich in Berufung gehen würde, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Irgend etwas passierte immer.

Durch die Reihen entdeckte er die Schulter von Doors und runzelte die Stirn, der Mann wirkte nervös, was Gordon ihm wirklich nicht verdenken konnte – immerhin hing wohl seine gesamte berufliche Zukunft von diesem Fall ab.

Immerhin war er – abgesehen von seiner Neigung, sein Fähnchen nach dem Wind zu drehen – ein ausgesprochen guter Anwalt und gemeinsam mit seinem unbestreitbar guten Aussehen verliehen ihm seine Fähigkeiten und seine Beliebtheit eine durchaus nicht zu unterschätzende Waffe im Kampf gegen die Familie. Allerdings konnte er dieses Potential durchaus auch gegen Gordon richten, wenn er zu dem Schluss kam, dass es nicht allein Rivas Idee gewesen war, ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Diese Möglichkeit behagte dem Commissioner ganz und gar nicht und er hoffte, dass diese Situation gar nicht erst eintreten würde.

Sein unruhig schweifender Blick entdeckte Thomas' rötliche Haare einige Reihen vor ihm, sie war Zeugin im Prozess gewesen und hatte so einen weitaus besseren Platz bekommen als er. Leider konnte er nicht feststellen, ob sie ebenso nervös war wie er selbst, augenscheinlich saß sie ruhig auf ihrem Platz, doch in den letzten vier Wochen hatte er festgestellt, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Denn wenn sie einmal nicht entspannt war, so gab sie sich die allergrößte Mühe, wenigstens so zu wirken – immerhin hatte sie einen Ruf zu verlieren, der sich nun auch schon nach Gotham ausgebreitet hatte.

Die Ankündigung des Gerichtsdieners ließ ihn den Blick von Thomas nehmen und er erhob sich wie die anderen Anwesenden im Saal, der Richter und die Geschworenen kehrten an ihre Plätze zurück und er spürte, wie die Unruhe wieder nach ihm griff.

Die klare Stimme durchbrach das plötzliche Inferno an gezischten Wörtern aus unzähligen Mündern, das aufgeflammt war. „Ruhe im Saal." Der Hammer krachte auf das Holz und der Tumult verstummte langsam, wich einer Stille, die dem Augenblick allerdings nicht im Geringsten angemessen wirkte, so zerbrechlich war sie.

„Sind die Geschworenen zu einem Urteil gekommen?" Der Moment verlieh den Formalismen neues Leben, erfüllte sie mit einer ganz eigenen Bedeutung und Eindringlichkeit. „Das sind sie, Euer Ehren."

Gordon konnte den Sprecher der Jury nicht sehen, es war zweifellos eine Frau, doch die Zuschauer, die vor ihm standen, verdeckten ihm den Blick.

„Wie lautet es?"

Er glaubte, die Spannung, die im Saal stand und seine Nervenenden prickeln ließ, würde ihn zerreißen, so intensiv nahm er diesen Moment der Stille wahr.

„Die Geschworenen befinden den Angeklagten Donald Hedges, suspendierten Lieutenant des Gotham City Police Departments, in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig."

Ein kollektives Aufstöhnen der Erleichterung lief durch die Reihen und die Frau musste sich Mühe geben, um sich mit der Verlesung der Anklagepunkte Gehör zu verschaffen, doch Gordon verstand an seinem Platz kein Wort mehr. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie eine stumme Woge, trotz seiner düsteren Vorahnungen hatten Thomas und Doors es geschafft und Hedges' Verurteilung erwirkt. Dass damit auch der Familie ein Schlag versetzt worden war, verblasste fast unter seiner Freunde über die Tatsache, dass ein korrupter Polizist weniger die Straßen von Gotham City unsicher machte.

Nur am Rand bemerkte er noch, wie die Festsetzung des Strafmaßes vertagt und die Sitzung geschlossen wurde, dann strömte er mit den Massen nach draußen und wartete auf Thomas. Ein paar Minuten später sah er sie tatsächlich, wie sie durch die Tür trat, Doors ging dicht neben ihr und ließ es sich offensichtlich nicht nehmen, ihr den Mantel aufzuhalten, was sie mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte.

Gordon trat hastig auf sie zu und er hätte sich schon sehr täuschen müssen, wenn der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, keine Dankbarkeit ausgedrückt hätte. „Commissioner." Sie lächelte stolz. „Wir haben gewonnen."

Gordon schüttelte leicht den Kopf, der pikierte Gesichtsausdruck von Doors gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut und er lächelte Thomas an. „Nein... Sie haben gewonnen. Ihre Arbeit und damit auch Ihr Verdienst."

„Danke, Sir."

Der Staatsanwalt stand neben ihnen und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zwischen ihnen hin und her, wie Gordon aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, er stand nahe bei Thomas, doch sie schien es kaum zu bemerken – für ihre Verhältnisse strahlte sie richtiggehend.

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht zu früh, Detective – wenn Sie etwas einmal gut machen, dann werden Sie sicher auch ein zweites Mal eingeteilt." Sein fast neckender Ton überraschte ihn selbst, doch Thomas lachte auf und bemerkte mit einem Blick auf die Reporter, die mit ihren Kameras vor den Toren des Gerichtsgebäudes warteten: „Ich denke, das ist im Moment meine geringste Sorge."

Doors fühlte sich nun ganz offensichtlich vernachlässigt, denn er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Thomas heran und blickte auf sie herab. „Wir sollten unseren Sieg feiern, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Die Frau sah sich vage unbehaglich um, dann erwiderte sie sein Starren. „Feiern?"

„Oh, ja... ich kenne da eine nette Bar, wollen Sie sich nicht einladen lassen?" Doors lächelte gewinnend, seine weißen Zähne blitzten und sie runzelte die Stirn – ihr Widerwillen gegen den Gedanken, sich vom Staatsanwalt etwas spendieren zu lassen, war fast greifbar. „Einladen?"

Er war nicht in der Lage, den flehenden Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, zu ignorieren, obwohl eine Ader in ihm sehr neugierig gewesen wäre, wie Thomas die Situation gelöst hätte. „Nun... ich denke, das ist nicht möglich."

Doors starrte ihn an wie ein Kind, dessen Seifenblase er gerade kaputt gemacht hatte. „Wieso nicht?"

„Nun, das hab ich ganz vergessen, Detective", er lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu und sie funkelte ihn an, „Officer DuPres wollte, dass ich Sie mit ins Präsidium nehme. Irgend etwas am Computersystem funktioniert nicht und er braucht Ihr Passwort, um es neu starten zu können. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Ihnen den Abend vermiesen muss..."

„Oh, na dann... ich finde das _wirklich unheimlich _schade, Staatsanwalt... aber vielleicht nach dem nächsten Prozess, meinen Sie nicht auch?" Den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme hätte selbst ein Tauber bemerkt, doch Doors lächelte unverändert freundlich und nickte ihr zu. „Nun... dann sollte ich mich wohl ins Getümmel stürzen. Einen schönen Abend noch, Detective Thomas. Commissioner Gordon."

Der Mann entfernte sich in die Richtung des Ausgangs und der Reporter, er hatte nur mehr einen missmutigen Blick für ihn übrig und wandte sich Thomas zu; sie lächelte erleichtert. „Danke für die Rettung, Sir."

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Immerhin habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Sie zu ein wenig Entspannung zu zwingen."

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Sir, wenn Sie unter Entspannung verstehen, sich Doors mit dem Knüppel vom Hals halten zu müssen, dann haben Sie einen wirklich merkwürdigen Geschmack."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er nach ein oder zwei Drinks gar nicht so übel." Er grinste trocken, doch Thomas wurde von einem falschen Husten geschüttelt. „Sir, wenn ich das versuchen würde, werde ich ohnmächtig, bevor ich seine Gesellschaft angenehm finde."

„War er so schlimm?" Ein Funken von Ernst schlich sich in seine Stimme und er machte sich langsam mit ihr auf den Weg zur Tür, der Gang vor dem Gerichtssaal hatte sich weitgehend geleert und ein Streifenwagen wartete, um sie zurück ins Präsidium zu bringen.

„Was auch immer Sie sich vorstellen – es war viel..."

Die plötzlichen Schreie vom Ausgang verschluckten das letzte Wort und er schreckte auf, sah sich hastig um, durch die Glasscheiben der hölzernen Flügeltüren waren Reporter zu erkennen, die sich duckten und nun ins Gerichtsgebäude flohen. „Was..."

Thomas sah ebenso ratlos aus wie er, doch sie drückten sich gemeinsam an der Wand entlang, um nicht von den Menschenmassen mitgerissen zu werden, die nur weg von der Gefahr wollten. Vage konnte er einige Polizisten erkennen, die ausschwärmten und hektisch in ihre Funkgeräte sprachen, sich über irgend etwas auf den Stufen beugten...

„Sir." Er blickte an sich herab, ein Polizist hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. „Sir, Sie sollten besser nicht nach draußen gehen. Irgendwo ist ein Scharfschütze, er hat..."

Thomas war ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne gegangen und nun zurückgekehrt, ihre braunen Augen wirkten dunkler als sonst, die Pupillen größer und sie schluckte leicht. „Er hat Doors erwischt, Sir."

„Doors? Aber warum... warum jetzt?" Er schüttelte den Arm des Polizisten ab, sein Wunsch, nach draußen zu gehen, war augenblicklich erloschen und er tauschte einen Blick mit Thomas. „Der Prozess ist vorbei – warum bringen sie ihn erst jetzt um?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es wirklich nicht."


	16. Lieutenant's Aim

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 15: Lieutenant's Aim**

„Master Wayne." Er drehte sich noch einmal in den Kissen, sein müder, benebelter Verstand wusste, er war erst im Morgengrauen ins Bett gefallen, die Decken fühlten sich kalt und leer an ohne die warme Präsenz von Élodie, sie war vor einigen Tagen weitergereist...

„Master Wayne!" Alfred klang nun lauter, drängender und er wunderte sich abwesend, sein Butler war normalerweise die Ruhe selbst und nichts konnte ihn aus seiner Gelassenheit reißen, nun gut... ein Atombombeneinschlag vielleicht schon...

„Master Wayne, ich denke _wirklich_, dass Sie aufstehen sollten."

Träge öffnete er die Augen. „Warum?"

Alfred bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick, den er noch sehr gut aus seiner Kindheit kannte und den er für besonders widerwärtige Schandtaten in Erinnerung hatte. „Nun, deswegen!" Mit einem energischen Tastendruck erweckte er den Fernseher zum Leben und Waynes Augen weiteten sich, mittlerweile erkannte er eine Sondersendung auch im Halbschlaf, wenn er eine sah.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Worte formten sich noch immer schwerfällig und rollten ihm nur langsam über die Zunge, doch sein Verstand klärte sich langsam und ließ ihn die Bilder klarer wahrnehmen. „Nach dem Ende des Prozesses gegen Lieutenant Hedges wurde Staatsanwalt Doors vor dem Gerichtsgebäude von einem Scharfschützen getroffen."

Wayne fuhr zusammen, sein Blick richtete sich auf den Fernseher, er sah Polizeiabsperrungen hinter dem Reporter, der hastig in sein Mikrofon sprach, Menschen wimmelten vor dem Gerichtsgebäude hin und her. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern, während er ihm abwesend das Kopfkissen aufschüttelte und zurechtrückte. „Er wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber Genaueres über seinen Zustand ist nicht bekannt. Die Informationssperre, die die Polizei verhängt hat, ist ausgesprochen wirkungsvoll."

Wayne nickte langsam und lehnte sich in die Kissen. „Wurde Hedges verurteilt?"

„Schuldig in allen Aklagepunkten, Sir. Aber die Nachricht geht natürlich wegen dem Attentat auf Staatsanwalt Doors unter."

„Natürlich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, höchstwahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund für den Mordversuch gewesen – um von der Verurteilung eines Informanten der Mafia abzulenken. Allerdings vermittelte das Timing auch eine interessante Botschaft, denn Doors war erst angeschossen worden, nachdem er seinen Prozess erfolgreich beendet hatte... was bedeuten konnte, dass die Familie Hedges nicht für wichtig genug hielt, um ihn retten zu müssen, aber ein Zeichen setzen wollte, dass nicht jeder sie herausfordern durfte. „Das ist nicht gut..."

„Nein, das ist nicht gut", entgegnete Alfred ruhig. „Wollen Sie noch Frühstück oder gehen Sie gleich zum Lunch über, Sir?"

„Frühstück", antwortete er fast schicksalsergeben, jetzt, wo die Kleinigkeiten – wie Anschläge auf Staatsanwälte – abgearbeitet waren, konnte sein Butler sich offensichtlich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. So zum Beispiel der regelmäßigen Nahrungsaufnahme seines Schützlings.

„Sehr wohl, Master Wayne." Alfred verließ den Raum und Wayne drehte den Ton, der – wohl aus Rücksicht auf seinen Schlaf leise gestellt worden war – wieder auf und betrachtete den Nachrichtensprecher, er beschäftigte sich gerade intensiv mit der Frage, ob Staatsanwalt Doors noch am Leben war und wann die Polizei endlich genauere Informationen verlauten lassen würde.

„Fernsehteams sowie Hunderte von Schaulustigen haben sich vor dem Gotham General Hospital versammelt, um auf Neuigkeiten über den Zustand des beliebten Bezirksstaatsanwalts Alistair Doors zu warten. Ich schalte jetzt zu meinem Kollegen... nein..." Die Hand des Mannes zuckte unbewusst zu seinem Ohr und dem dort sitzenden Knopf, dann nickte er langsam. „Wie ich so eben höre, wird der Chefarzt des Gotham General gemeinsam mit Commissioner James Gordon eine Pressekonferenz geben... ich gebe nun also ab zu Patrick O'Donnal in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses."

Das Bild wechselte und Wayne konnte Scharen von Reportern erkennen, die sich um die besten Plätze drängelten, den Wald von Mikrofonen, der sich nach oben reckte und die beiden Männer auf dem provisorisch aufgebauten Podium fast verdeckten. Gordons offensichtliche Unruhe verhieß nichts Gutes, genauso wie der besorgte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den Wayne schon zur Genüge kannte, und auch der Chefarzt in seinem weißen Kittel wirkte nahezu betroffen, was bei Medizinern ein wirklich seltener Anblick war.

„Ladies und Gentlemen", der Mann trat nach vorne an das Rednerpult und blickte durch seine Brille mit dem schmalen Rahmen kurz in die Runde, „Ich bin Doctor James Zimmerman und als behandelnder Arzt von Mr Alistair Doors bin ich nun vom Gotham City Police Department ermächtigt worden, Angaben über den Zustand meines Patienten zu machen, was mir zuvor wegen der laufenden Ermittlungen nicht möglich war."

Er warf einen nicht besonders freundlichen Blick zu Gordon, doch dieser ignorierte den stummen Vorwurf nicht einmal. „Mr Doors ist am Leben, seine Situation allerdings kritisch. Wegen der schweren Kopfverletzungen durch die Kugel wurde er von uns in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, doch er ist noch immer gefährlich instabil und die Gefahr noch längst nicht gebannt. Nach ersten Untersuchungen wird es uns unmöglich sein, das Projektil zu entfernen. Zudem ist nicht abzusehen, ob die schweren Gehirnschäden durch die Perforation nicht ernsthafte Folgebeeinträchtigungen verursachen werden – das zu beurteilen wird erst möglich sein, wenn er aus dem Koma erwacht."

Wayne schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Zimmerman vom Pult zurücktrat und sich so dezent, wie es ihm gerade noch möglich war, in den Hintergrund zurückzog – der Mann hatte zweifellos einen Hang zur Dramatik. Die Art, wie er weitere Fragen an seine Person kategorisch ablehnte, hatte etwas Huldvolles und erinnerte ihn eher an einen Filmstar oder einen Nobelpreisträger als an einen Arzt – und noch dazu an einen, der nicht einmal einen Erfolg zu vermelden hatte.

An Zimmermans Stelle trat nun Gordon nach vorne und sah kurz in die Runde, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während der kurzen Rede noch mehr verfinstert. „Das Gotham City Police Department wird selbstverständlich jede nötige Maßnahme ergreifen, um den Attentäter zu verhaften. Allerdings muss ich im Interesse der Sicherheit unserer Beamten und um den Erfolg unserer Ermittlungen nicht zu gefährden, eine vollständige Nachrichtensperre verhängen. Nicht nur werden Polizeisprecher keine Auskunft mehr geben, auch unsere Officers sind angehalten, unverhältnismäßig agierende Reporter auf diesen Punkt... hinzuweisen." Sein Lächeln blieb kühl und verbindlich, selbst als sich die Entrüstung der anwesenden Medienvertreter in einem Sturm aus gebrüllten Fragen und Protesten entlud, winkte er nur ruhig ab und brachte sie mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen... oder zumindest dazu, den Geräuschpegel so weit zu senken, dass man seine Worte verstehen konnte. „Selbstverständlich wünsche ich im Namen des gesamten Departments Staatsanwalt Doors alles erdenklich Gute."

Gordon trat vom Podium zurück und Wayne schaltete den Fernseher ab, noch bevor der Reporter im Studio wieder erschien – wenn Gordon sich entschied, keine Informationen mehr nach draußen zu lassen, dann erreichte auch nichts die Öffentlichkeit.

Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und streckte sich, er würde frühstücken und noch einige Stunden schlafen... und danach die Nacht herbeisehnen.

---

Shirley Saunders zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte Batman mit einem stechenden Blick, der ihn den Nutzen seiner Maske noch einmal so intensiv fühlen ließ, dann trat sie in ihre Küche. „Wenn du noch öfter hierherkommst, gewöhne ich mich vielleicht noch daran", bemerkte sie trocken und schüttelte ihre roten Locken aus, dann lächelte sie ihm zu und fischte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du wieder einmal nichts trinken willst... das Misstrauen des Gejagten, nehme ich an..."

Er regte sich nicht, stand weiter schweigend am Fenster und beobachtete sie, ihre elegante, effiziente Art der Bewegung beeindruckte ihn immer wieder und ließ ihn verstehen, wieso viele Männer ihr – obwohl ihr Gesicht objektiv gesehen nicht besonders hübsch wirkte – ihr einen zweiten und sogar dritten, genaueren Blick schenkten.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche nieder und schüttelte die hohen Schuhe ab, es überraschte ihn erneut, wie vollkommen entspannt sie sich in der Gegenwart des berüchtigten selbsternannten Rächers von Gotham geben konnte.

„Weißt du etwas über Doors?"

Sie schnaubte. „Warum, warum nur hab ich mit dieser Frage gerechnet?"

Sein schweigender Blick beeindruckte sie nicht besonders, das konnte er ohne Mühe erkennen, doch schließlich, als sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht auf ihren Kommentar reagieren würde, seufzte sie leise. „Nein, ich weiß nichts über Doors... zumindest nichts, was nicht in den Nachrichten war, und ich gehe davon aus, dass du – wenn dich das Thema schon so interessiert – wenigstens die Newssendungen dazu gesehen hast. Natürlich gab es davor Gerüchte, aber ich denke, jeder Einwohner Gothams mit einem IQ, der über dem eines Quadratmeters Fußboden liegt, hat damit gerechnet, dass der Lieutenant Doors diesen Affront nicht durchgehen lassen wird."

Hastig verbarg er sein Grinsen über ihre Wortwahl, aber sagte nichts, sie leerte ihr Glas – das diesmal eine klare Flüssigkeit enthielt, die stärker nach Alkohol roch, als er es sonst gewohnt war – in einem Zug und stellte es auf dem Küchentisch ab. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass es um Doors nicht halb so schade ist wie um McVeigh. Sie hatte wenigstens Rückgrat... dass der höchst geehrte Bezirksstaatsanwalt den Fall übernommen hat, wundert mich noch immer... ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er etwas machen würde, das seinen Arsch in Gefahr bringt."

Wieder einmal fiel ihm auf, wie paradox ihre Ansicht von der Mafia eigentlich war, denn diese Männer waren es in gewisser Weise, die eigentlich ihr Auskommen sicherten und doch verachtete sie sie auf die bitterste Art, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte, ließ keine Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, aus, ihnen zu schaden... und nutzte ihren Verstand, um weitere zu finden. Immer wieder war sie in der Lage, ihn mit ihrem Charakter zu überraschen, wenn er meinte, sie längst verstanden zu haben, was seine Besuche bei ihr irgendwie... interessant machte. Außerdem schien sie durchaus anständig zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Frauen und Männern, die er üblicherweise für seine Zwecke befragte, was es ihm erlaubte, sie nicht mit der Verachtung zu betrachten, die er sonst nur für seine Informanten übrig hatte.

„Wen hat es nicht überrascht", entgegnete er auf ihre Worte und sie lachte auf. „Nicht einmal ihn selbst, vermute ich... aber es hat ihn trotzdem den Kopf gekostet."

„Doors ist noch nicht tot", gab er zu bedenken, doch sie winkte nur ab. „Aber so gut wie... wenn er sich wieder erholt, macht die Familie einen zweiten Versuch – wenn er es nicht tut, sparen sie sich den Killer. Wie auch immer, für ihn wird es nicht gut enden."

Zwar musste er ihrer pessimistischen Einschätzung durchaus zustimmen, doch sagte er nichts, der Staatsanwalt war für seine Sache verloren – selbst wenn er wieder gesund wurde, was dem Vernehmen nach wegen der Schwere seiner Kopfverletzungen nicht besonders wahrscheinlich war, er würde es nie wieder wagen, irgend etwas gegen die Mafia zu unternehmen. Er hatte seinen ersten Versuch gemacht und verloren... und wie er Doors kannte, würde er es nicht noch einmal versuchen.

„Wie auch immer...", fuhr Shirley nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen er keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch wieder zu beleben, fort. „Wer Doors erwischt hat, kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen... nicht wegen einem Mangel an Kandidaten, sondern weil es den Gerüchten nach so viele von ihnen waren und ich keinen davon für fähig genug halte."

„Nicht fähig genug?" Es gelang ihm nicht, die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme zu halten und er wandte sich Shirley zu, sie blickte ruhig zu ihm auf und schüttelte ihre hellen, roten Locken aus. „Ja. Niemand von denen, die im Gespräch waren, ist ein Scharfschütze, und das muss man fast sein, Doors von einem der Fenster aus den umliegenden Gebäuden zu treffen... also können sie es nicht gewesen sein."

„Ach?" Der Ausruf entschlüpfte ihm, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, und sie blickte stirnrunzelnd zu ihm auf. „Ach was?"

„Was verschafft dir diese überzeugende Expertise?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ein wenig gesunder Menschenverstand reicht... die Polizei wird sicher nicht so dämlich sein, die nächste Umgebung ungeschützt zu lassen, also muss der Attentäter aus einiger Entfernung zugeschlagen haben... und da es ein Schuss war, ist es nur logisch, dass ein Scharfschütze ihm abgefeuert hat, würde ich vermuten."

Obwohl ihre Worte logisch klangen, musste er zugeben, doch sehr verblüfft zu sein – er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Shirley eine solche Schlussfolgerung ziehen konnte und würde und trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich – wo immer er es mit ihr zu tun hatte – auf Überraschungen vorbereitete, hatte sie ihn wieder einmal auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Allerdings beunruhigte ihn auch die Tatsache, dass sie irgendwelche Vorkenntnisse über das Thema haben musste... denn andernfalls wäre sie sicherlich nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Situation so korrekt zu beurteilen.

„Natürlich." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war fast nicht zu überhören, doch sie schwieg nur und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Alkohol ein, die Stille dehnte sich aus und schließlich bemerkte er ruhig: „Wenn du nicht weißt, wer Doors angeschossen hat – hast du wenigstens eine Ahnung, was der Lieutenant als nächstes plant?"

Shirley blickte auf. „Thomas."

„Thomas?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Detective Elizabeth Thomas... er hat es auf sie abgesehen, oder zumindest behaupten das die Gerüchte, die ich gehört habe."

„Er möchte sie also umbringen?", fragte er überflüssigerweise, er hatte eigentlich bereits damit gerechnet, dass sie eines seiner nächsten Ziele werden würde, immerhin hatte sie maßgeblichen Anteil an der Verurteilung von Hedges gehabt, indem sie Beweise gegen ihn fand, die der Anklage standgehalten hatten wie eine Stahlbetonmauer.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht." Überrascht blickte er Shirley an, mit ihren Worten hatte sie seinen Gedankengang unterbrochen und er machte eine vage Geste, die ihr bedeutete, fortzufahren. „Der Mann ist nicht so sehr darauf bedacht, Polizisten umzubringen... er möchte sie auf seine Seite ziehen. Und ich denke, das ist genau das, was er mit Detective Thomas vor hat. Für sie besteht also keine unmittelbare Gefahr."

Nun... der Lieutenant hatte sich nach allem, was er bis jetzt über die Frau gehört hatte, eine recht anspruchsvolle Aufgabe ausgesucht, immerhin galt sie als fast so unbestechlich wie der Commissioner und er vertraute ihr vollkommen. Natürlich konnte Gordon sich irren, aber nach all den Jahren, in denen Batman ihn kannte, hatte er ein gewisses Vertrauen in das Urteil des Mannes entwickelt, der ihm einst das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Und was ist, wenn sie ablehnt?" Die Frage war ihm fast unwillkürlich entschlüpft, denn er hoffte, dass Thomas sich als vertrauenswürdig herausstellen würde, doch Shirleys Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber wenn ich daran denke, was der Lieutenant mit McVeigh angestellt hat, nachdem sie sein Angebot ausgeschlagen hat, dann habe ich nicht besonders viel Hoffnung für Detective Thomas."

---

Commissioner James Gordon schlief noch nicht, das konnte er sehen, wenn er durch das kleine Wohnzimmerfenster nach drinnen blickte, das flackernde, stetig wechselnde Leuchten des Fernsehers enthüllte ihm seine Gestalt, die auf dem Sofa saß und in die Ferne starrte. Er wirkte erschöpft, wie fast immer in den letzten Tagen, erschöpft und ernst, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte, die Nachrichten flimmerten darüber, doch er schien sie gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen.

Barbara Gordon war vor wenigen Augenblicken ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden, auch sie wirkte erschöpft und unglücklich, er vermutete, dass das mit der Position ihres Mannes und den unmenschlichen Zeiten zu tun hatte, zu denen er nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Die Kinder schliefen schon längst, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass er jemanden störte, als er lautlos von seinem gewöhnlichen Platz auf der Holztreppe herabglitt und Halt auf dem Fensterbrett fand. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und klopfte, er hatte sich bemüht, so leise zu sein wie nur möglich, doch Gordon schrak trotzdem zusammen und starrte ihn für einen oder zwei Augenblicke an, als ob er ein Gespenst gesehen hätte, bis er leicht nickte und ihm mit einer Geste bedeutete, an der Tür auf ihn zu warten.

Er huschte hinunter und wenige Momente später tauchte der Commissioner auf, er hatte sich einen Bademantel über seinen Pyjama gezogen und knotete sich hastig den Gürtel zu, als er nach draußen in die Kälte trat. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Er betrachtete Gordon, der Mann wirkte erschöpft und rieb sich die Arme, er fror ganz offensichtlich. „Ich habe Informationen für Sie."

„Und die wären?" Die Temperatur war seiner Stimmung ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders zuträglich, ihm selbst machte sie nichts aus, sein Anzug schützte ihn, doch anderen ging es nicht so gut. „Ich vermute, dass das nächste Ziel der Familie Detective Elizabeth Thomas sein wird."

Gordon schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist es, was auch wir vermutet haben... sie hat zwar noch keine direkten Drohungen erhalten, doch der Lieutenant und seine Leute werden es nicht müde, zu betonen, dass sie mehr über Thomas wissen, als sie sagen. Nicht nur, dass sie über einen alten Spitznamen aus Chicago Bescheid wissen, sie haben auch ihre persönlichen Sachen, die eine Umzugsgesellschaft in ihre neue Wohnung hätte liefern sollen, abgefangen. Und ich denke, diese Tatsache macht ihr sehr zu schaffen – immerhin können sie unter ihren Sachen auch die Adressen ihrer Freunde und Verwandten finden..."

Ungehalten nickte er, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Familie in ihrer Verfolgung Thomas' bereits so weit gegangen war und auch Shirley hatte nichts davon erwähnt. „Meine Quelle behauptet, dass der Lieutenant sie vielleicht nicht töten, sondern nur korrumpieren möchte... so wie es ihm angeblich Spaß macht, das mit allen Polizeibeamten zu tun."

Wieder wehrte Gordon ab. „Ich bezweifle, dass ihm das mit Thomas gelingen wird. Die Sache mit ihren Möbeln hat sie zwar sehr mitgenommen, besonders die Tatsache, dass der Stuhl, auf dem Bezirksrätin McVeigh gefunden wurde, einer von ihr ist, aber ich denke, sie ist nicht ernstlich in Gefahr, irgendwelchen Drohungen nachzugeben."

„Was?" Es gelang ihm nicht, seine Überraschung zu verbergen, und er starrte Gordon offen an. „Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

Der Commissioner betrachtete ihn missbilligend. „Sie hat es selbst erst bemerkt, nachdem der Lieutenant sie in einem Anruf darauf hingewiesen hat, dass sie sich die Sache genauer ansehen sollte, aber sie ist sich sehr, sehr sicher."

„Ist sie das?" Er klang misstrauisch, das wusste er, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht beabsichtigte, doch Gordon reagierte nicht darauf. „Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich alles tun werde, um Detective Thomas zu beschützen. Sie ist zu wertvoll, um als Kanonenfutter geopfert zu werden."

„Wertvoll?"

„Sie ist sich vollkommen sicher, die Stimme des Lieutenants zu kennen – und bis jetzt ist das unsere beste Spur, um den Mann zu finden, die Phantombilder von seinen Komplizen, die wir an die verschiedenen Dienststellen verteilen ließen, haben noch keine Ergebnisse gebracht."

Batman nickte leicht, auch seine eigene Suche nach den Gesichtern der Beiden hatte nichts geliefert, es war fast so, als ob sie für die Kameras unsichtbar wären und ihnen wie Phantome ausweichen würden.

„Was wollen Sie deswegen unternehmen?" Er musterte Gordon neugierig, immerhin würde er seine eigenen Aktionen mit denen des Commissioners koordinieren können, und der Mann seufzte leicht auf. „Ich werde Thomas von der Verfolgung des Lieutenants abziehen. Das bringt sie hoffentlich ein wenig aus der Schusslinie und lenkt die Familie von ihr ab, außerdem gibt es ihr Gelegenheit, sich zu erholen – immerhin waren die letzten Wochen mit dem Prozess und den Morden für sie fast genauso anstrengend wie für mich. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass die Situation für Sie möglicherweise ein wenig unangenehmer werden könnte..."

„Unangenehm? Für mich?" Er blinzelte, verstand nicht, wenn Thomas nicht mehr auf den Lieutenant...

„Nun, Detective Thomas ist jemand, der sich schnell langweilt – also werde ich sie auf Sie ansetzen, wie es ursprünglich geplant war, als ich sie nach Gotham geholt habe."

Für einen Augenblick oder zwei starrte er Gordon einfach nur an, die möglichen Beweggründe rasten durch seine Gedanken, die Implikationen, die Konsequenzen... und dann nickte er leicht. „Ich verstehe. Nun, ich verstehe durchaus. Und ich danke Ihnen für die Warnung."

Er nickte dem Commissioner ruhig zu und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, die seien Freundin war.


	17. Decoy the Devil

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 16: Decoy the Devil**

Die Sonne schien hell und freundlich durch die großen Glasfenster in das Büro von Detective Elizabeth Thomas, wie sie es sehr selten gesehen hatte, seit sie nach Gotham gekommen war, und doch fühlte sie die ganze Last der Niedergeschlagenheit, die den Raum erfüllte, und konnte sich nicht daran freuen.

Fast meditativ starrte sie in ihre leere Kaffeetasse, betrachtete die Unregelmäßigkeiten und Asymmetrien, die der braune Ring auf dem Boden formte und spürte genau, dass das Schweigen auf ihren Leuten lastete, doch hatte im Moment nicht den Willen, es zu brechen. Zu sehr war sie versunken in ihren eigenen Gedanken, die – nicht überraschend, wenn man die aktuelle Situation bedachte – nicht besonders fröhlich waren.

Gleich als nach dem Attentat auf Doors ein wenig Ruhe in die Szenerie eingekehrt war, hatte Gordon sie mit einem wachsamen Blick zurück ins Präsidium geschickt und sie somit effektiv von allen Ermittlungen in dem Fall ausgeschlossen... und bis jetzt hatte sie keine Erklärung dafür erhalten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihr misstraute – da war nichts in seinem Verhalten gewesen, das darauf hingedeutet hätte – aber ganz offensichtlich wollte er sie nicht in der Nähe des Tatortes haben und diese Tatsache behagte ihr gar nicht.

Egal, was sie sich selbst einreden mochte, nun, nachdem sie sich an den Anblick gewöhnt hatte, war sie gerne am Ort des Geschehens, und es in diesem Fall nicht zu sein gefiel ihr nicht... Auch der Mangel an Informationen machte sie nervös, noch waren die Officers, die für die Sicherung des Gerichtsgebäudes zuständig waren, nicht zurückgekehrt und sie hatte Morgan nicht vorschicken können, um die neuesten Gerüchte aufzufangen. Alles in allem war ihre Situation im Moment äußerst unbefriedigend und...

„Ma'am?"

Sie blickte auf und sah DuPres an, der junge Mann hatte versucht, sich mit seinem Computer und den Datenbanken, die sie erstellt hatten, abzulenken, war aber ganz offensichtlich kläglich gescheitert, denn seit mehr als einer halben Stunde hatte sich der Bildschirm nicht verändert. „Ja?"

Er starrte für einen Augenblick auf die Tasten. „Ma'am, denken Sie... ich meine, werden noch viele Menschen sterben?"

Die Direktheit der Frage überraschte sie und sie starrte ihn an, fast schon etwas Flehendes lag in seinem Blick und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verärgert über sich selbst. Sie hätte bemerken müssen, dass eine Situation, die sie selbst schon als fürchterlich belastend empfand, eine noch viel stärkere Wirkung auf einen so jungen Mann hatte, der zudem auf eine Art und Weise zu ihr aufsah, die sie manchmal fast verlegen machte.

Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch gerade, als sie den Mund geöffnet hatte, kam Morgan ihr zuvor und seufzte leise. „Darauf kann Ihnen niemand eine Antwort geben, DuPres. Aber ich kenne diese Stadt schon lange... und wenn es einmal angefangen hat, hört es nicht so schnell wieder auf."

Thomas blickte sie überrascht an und hob die Augenbrauen, ihre Worten hatten ein wenig bitter geklungen... und dass Morgan schon eine so schlechte Meinung von der Welt und Gotham City hatte, hatte sie – trotz ihres beträchtlichen Dienstalters – noch nie vermutet. Auch DuPres wirkte verwirrt und antwortete erst nicht, er blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf die verspiegelte Front des gegenüberliegenden Hauses, Fensterputzer reinigten die Glasscheiben und er beobachtete sie kurz, dann nickte er leicht. „Ist es so schlimm?"

Morgan schloss die Augen und schüttelte sich, es war eine unbewusste Geste, die sie selbst kaum zu bemerken schien. „Beim letzten Mal war es sehr schlimm..."

DuPres betrachtete sie nachdenklich, dann wandte er ein: „Aber der Lieutenant scheint doch Ziele zu haben... er ist kein Psychopath, der einfach nur größtmögliches Chaos verursachen will wie der Joker."

„Sal Maroni hatte auch Ziele." Morgan betrachtete ihn aus kühlen, dunklen Augen. „Allerdings hat er ein Werkzeug gewählt, das ihm bei Weitem überlegen war... und dieser Fehler kann auch dem Lieutenant passieren."

Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch, diese Diskussion verwirrte sie, sie war mit den Ereignissen, die vor zwei Jahren die Stadt erschüttert hatten, nur oberflächlich durch die Daten vertraut, die ihr Gordon im Flugzeug anvertraut hatte – danach war das Thema von wichtigeren Ermittlungen verdrängt worden.

„Bis jetzt wirken die Handlanger des Lieutenants noch ziemlich normal... ich denke also nicht, dass wir uns um etwas Sorgen machen sollten, das noch gar nicht eingetreten ist." Ihre beruhigenden Worte erstickten die Diskussion ihrer beiden Mitarbeiter und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Neugier hätte sich gewünscht, mehr zu erfahren, aber das hätte der Moral des Teams sicherlich geschadet.

Für einige Minuten herrschte wieder bedrücktes Schweigen, doch dann wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und sie knallte gegen die Wand, die Glasscheiben klirrten. „Jim!"

Thomas blickte auf, sie erkannte Officer O'Leary in der Tür, die junge Frau wirkte aufgeregt und wurde sich ganz offensichtlich erst langsam der Tatsache bewusst, dass nicht nur ihr Freund, sondern auch seine Kollegin und seine Vorgesetzte im Büro waren. „Oh, verzeihung... was ich sagen wollte, Commissioner Gordon und der Chefarzt des Gotham General sind im Fernsehen, und ich dachte, das würde Sie interessieren..."

Gemeinsam folgten sie O'Leary in das Großraumbüro, DuPres reihte sich neben ihr ein und Morgan warf Thomas einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Was der Junge in seiner Freizeit machte, ging sie nichts an, solange es seine Leistungen nicht schmälerte, und vielleicht würde ihm eine Freundin ein wenig von dem Selbstbewusstsein verschaffen, das er so dringend brauchte.

Der große Fernseher lief schon und der größte Teil der Schicht hatte sich davor versammelt, Thomas sah sich kurz um und entdeckte besorgte, aber auch sehr gespannte Gesichter, während sie ihren obersten Vorgesetzten und den Chefarzt des Gotham General Hospital betrachteten. Die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses im Hintergrund blitzte vor Sauberkeit, alles wirkte neu und modern, doch als der Mediziner nach vorne trat, richtete sie ihre Augen auf ihn.

Die Polizisten verfolgten die Pressekonferenz gespannt, genauso, wie es wohl der Großteil der Einwohner von Gotham City tat, doch als Gordon ankündigte, dass nun eine absolute Nachrichtensperre verhängt wurde, waren sie selbst und ihre Leute überraschter als die anwesenden Officers, was O'Leary prompt bemerkte. „Haben Sie nichts davon gehört?", fragte die junge Frau überrascht und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihnen auf, als Thomas den Kopf schüttelte. „Kam doch eben als allgemeine Order an alle Officers, haben Sie es noch nicht gesehen?"

„Nein... noch nicht." Für einen Augenblick schwieg die kleine Gruppe, dann nickte Thomas leicht. „Wenigstens lebt Doors noch."

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach allem, was Zimmerman gesagt hat, wäre es für ihn wohl besser, sie hätten ihn gleich erwischt... das Gerede über Folgeschäden gefällt mir gar nicht."

Trotzdem bemerkte Thomas stirnrunzelnd, dass sich das Mitleid aller Anwesenden – nicht nur ihrer Leute – in sehr engen Grenzenn hielt, offenbar hatte sich Doors auch bei anderen Abteilungen nicht gerade beliebt gemacht, was sie sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. „Wie ist der aktuelle Stand bei der Fahndung?"

O'Leary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als sie endlich ermitteln konnten, woher der Schuss gekommen ist – was angeblich nicht einfach war bei den Reportern, die sich um das beste Bild gedrängelt haben – war der Kerl natürlich über alle Berge. Die Spurensicherung ist gerade vor Ort und sucht nach verwertbarem Material, aber alle, mit denen ich geredet habe, sind nicht besonders zuversichtlich... Stephens' Team hat die Angelegenheit übernommen."

„Stephens?" Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch, der Name kam ihr vage bekannt vor, aber sie konnte kein Gesicht damit assoziieren – zu viele Menschen arbeiteten in einer Großstadt wie Gotham bei der Polizei, und nach einem guten Monate konnte sie kaum alle von ihnen kennen.

„Detective Gerard Stephens", warf Morgan ein, „er ist gut und sehr erfahren bei Fällen, die mit der organisierten Kriminalität zu tun haben... wenn jemand eine Chance hat, dann er."

Thomas wandte nicht ein, dass so gut wie jeder Polizist in dieser Stadt schon mindestens einmal gegen die Mafia ermittelt hatte, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun, ich denke, dann werden wir nachsehen, wie wir dem Detective helfen können, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

---

„Kaffee?"

„Danke."

Detective Elizabeth Thomas nahm die dampfende Tasse vorsichtig entgegen und schlang die Finger darum, ihr Büro war noch immer in ein düsteres, stahlgraues Licht getaucht und Nebelschwaden waberten gegen die Fenster, ließen das gegenüberliegende Gebäude hinter weißen Schlieren verblassen. Sie war früh aufgestanden, genauso wie ihre beiden Mitarbeiter, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die einzige war, die sich fühlte, als hätte eine Straßenwalze sie überfahren. Dass ihr ein richtiges Bett fehlte, bemerkte sie nun, wo sie zu einem geregelten Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus gefunden hatte, deutlicher als zu einer Zeit, als Schlaf als unnötiger Luxus gegolten und nur Ergebnisse gezählt hatten.

Sie stürzte die Hälfte ihrer Tasse hinunter bereute es sofort, der Kaffee verbrannte ihr den Mund und Rachen, als sie ihn so schnell wie möglich hinunterschluckte. „Scheiße..."

„Detective Thomas?" Sie blickte überrascht auf und bemerkte, dass Commissioner Gordon in der Tür stand und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, wenigstens konnte die Tatsache, dass er noch erschöpfter aussah als sie selbst, sie über die Peinlichkeit der Situation hinwegtrösten. „Sir. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Er trat ein und nahm auf dem noch freien Stuhl Platz, den ihre Leute nicht belegten, und sie betrachtete ihn unschlüssig. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

„Ähm..." Er hob die Augenbrauen, ganz offensichtlich erinnerte er sich an ihre Reaktion von vor einem Moment. „Nein, danke..."

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Gordon starrte auf die Tischplatte, dann blickte er zu ihr auf, ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich entschieden, die Sache so direkt wie möglich anzugehen. „Könnte ich Sie einige Minuten alleine sprechen?"

Thomas spürte, wie DuPres vor dem Computerbildschirm erstarrt war und auch Morgan wirkte überrascht, wenn nicht sogar verwirrt... sie legte den Kopf schief. „Wieso?"

„Es geht nicht um Ihre Leute, wenn Sie das andeuten wollen... aber es ist vielleicht... persönlich." Gordon klang resigniert, fand sie, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung."

„Dann... nun, ich werde Sie von der Verfolgung des Lieutenants abziehen und Ihnen einen anderen Fall zuweisen."

Sie starrte ihn und und fühlte, wie sich ein merkwürdiges, taubes Gefühl in ihrem Magen ausbreitete, sie hatte so viel Zeit und Energie in diese Ermittlung gesteckt und nun, da sie merkte, dass es nicht mehr ihre Zuständigkeit sein sollte, fühlte sie, dass es doch... auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise persönlich für sie geworden war. Sie _wollte_ den Lieutenant erwischen, sie wollte es unbedingt – und dass sie keine Chance mehr dazu haben sollte, ließ etwas in ihr hochkochen. „Aber, Sir..."

Gordons kalter Blick brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen. „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Empörung, Detective. Ich habe gestern Abend eindeutige Informationen erhalten, dass der Lieutenant Sie entweder auf seine Seite ziehen will oder, wenn ihm das nicht gelingt, Sie ermorden. Und genau das möchte ich verhindern, indem ich Sie abziehe."

Sie betrachtete ihn aus braunen Augen, die, wie sie wusste, ihren inneren Aufruhr verrieten. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen." Die Worte hätten ruhig klingen sollen, doch waren sie ihr bockiger herausgerutscht, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte geschwiegen.

„Natürlich können Sie das. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, ein größeres Risiko einzugehen als unbedingt nötig, Detective."

Sie schwieg, sah ihn nur an, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Morgan und DuPres sich größte Mühe gaben, weder gesehen noch gehört zu werden und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Vorgesetzten auf sich zu lenken. Langsam stieß sie die Luft aus, von der sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. „Und welchen Fall soll ich übernehmen?"

Gordon lächelte sie unter seinem Schnurrbart hindurch an. „Den, für den ich Sie eigentlich hierher geholt habe, bevor die Mafia ins Zentrum unserer Aufmerksamkeit rückte. Batman."

„Batman?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen, Gotham hatte im Moment sicherlich dringendere Probleme als einen selbsternannten Rächer, der allerdings durchaus in der Lage schien, mehr gegen die Mafia zu unternehmen als das gesamte Police Department.

„Ja. Sie sollen versuchen, Batman zu fangen."

„Ich soll es... versuchen?" Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, es klang so, als ob Gordon nicht wirklich von ihr erwartete, den Mann zu erwischen... oder es nicht wollte.

„Ja... es wäre auch wirklich schade, wenn Sie zu schnell Erfolg haben... dann geht die ganze Aufregung in der Presse gleich wieder vorbei."

„Verzeihung, Sir?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck musste ein Musterbeispiel der Verwirrung bieten, denn Gordon lachte leise auf. „Ich sollte mich wohl ein wenig... vollständiger ausdrücken. Ich sagte, Sie werden Batman jagen – und das werden Sie so öffentlich wie möglich tun. Immerhin haben Sie damit Erfahrung."

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man die Öffentlichkeit als letzte Instanz nutzt oder sie – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – in eine laufende Ermittlung hineinzieht", entgegnete sie kühl und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Detective, ich hab eine Nachrichtensperre zum Fall Alistair Doors verhängt und obwohl ich der Ansicht bin, dass sie gut und sinnvoll ist, ist mir durchaus klar, dass die Presse uns dafür in unsere Einzelteile zerreißen wird. Daher benötigen wir ein Gegengewicht, über das sie berichten können, sodass die Aufmerksamkeit von der Tatsache abgelenkt wird, dass wir Informationen bewusst unterdrücken... und Sie werden dieses Gegengewicht sein."

„Ich?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sie fand nicht, dass sie für diese Aufgabe besonders geeignet war, dafür hätte man eher jemanden gebraucht, der Spaß daran hatte, sich selbst darzustellen. Jemanden wie Alistair Doors... oder Bruce Wayne.

„Ja, Sie. Jagen Sie Batman – und sorgen Sie dafür, dass jeder Bürger dieser Stadt es weiß. Wie Sie das anstellen, ist mir vollkommen egal. Geben Sie Pressekonferenzen, stellen Sie Live-Bilder von Ihren Verfolgungsjagden ins Internet, laufen Sie nackt auf dem Rathausplatz auf und ab mit einem Schild _Ich jage Batman_ um den Hals... aber tun Sies."

„Ähm... Sir?" Verdutzt blinzelte sie, seine Worte hatten nicht wie ein Scherz geklungen, sondern vielmehr grimmig, so als ob sie ihm vollkommen ernst waren... und wirklich wichtig. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Verdammt ernst, Thomas", bestätigte er ruhig und fixierte sie aus seinen dunklen Augen.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass damit meine Chancen, Batman wirklich zu erwischen, gegen Null sinken? Nach allem, was ich bis jetzt von ihm gesehen habe, ist er nicht dumm und wird jedem meiner Schritte, die ich öffentlich verkünde, voraus sein."

„Natürlich wird er das", entgegnete Gordon ruhig, „aber wenn ich vollkommen ehrlich bin, dann muss ich sagen, es wäre im Moment eher schlecht für die öffentliche Moral, wenn Sie ihn wirklich erwischen würden. Aber ihn zu jagen... das ist etwas ganz anderes."

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief. „Ich soll also einen Mann suchen, den noch niemand vor mir je erwischt hat, und ihn – im so gut wie unmöglichen Fall eines Erfolges – dann _trotzdem_ laufen lassen?"

Gordon lächelte, der Sarkasmus, der in der Geste lag, war an sie nicht verloren. „Genau das sollen Sie."

„Ich glaube, ich will wieder auf Streife."

---

„Fertig, Ma'am." Officer James DuPres stieg von der Klappleiter, die er an das Bat-Signal gelehnt hatte, und schlüpfte aus den dicken Handschuhen, die er getragen hatte.

„Denken Sie, es funktioniert?"

DuPres bedachte Thomas mit einem so missbilligenden Blick, wie er gerade eben noch wagte. „Natürlich funktioniert es."

Zum Beweis schob er den Starkstromstecker in die dazugehörige Buchse und für einige Augenblicke passierte nichts, doch dann sprang der Scheinwerfer an und projizierte seinen Strahlenkegel in den dunklen Nachthimmel von Gotham City.

Thomas legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hoch, die unscharfe, verzogene Silhouette einer Fledermaus zeichnete sich auf den Wolken ab und obwohl das Licht öfter flackerte, verlosch es doch nie ganz. Anerkennend blickte sie zu DuPres, der sich ausnahmsweise einen triumphierenden Blick nicht verkneifen konnte. „Gute Arbeit."

„Danke, Ma'am." Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, dann packte er seinen Werkzeugkoffer zusammen und verschwand durch die Tür hinunter ins Präsidium, während sie ihre Hände in den Taschen vergrub und die Schultern hochzog.

Das Bat-Signal war ein Relikt aus der alten Zeit, in der Gotham seinen maskierten Rächer noch über alles bewundert hatte, ein großer Scheinwerfer mit dem metallenen Umriss einer Fledermaus, der eingeschaltet wurde, um Batman zu rufen und Kriminelle zu warnen. Nach allem, was sie aus ihren Leuten herausbringen konnte, war Gordon derjenige gewesen, der es gebaut hatte, nachdem Batman Carmine Falconi an den Docks auf einem Strahler festgebunden hatte. Und... wie zur Bestätigung, dass alles im Leben ein Kreislauf war, hatte der Commissioner das Bat-Signal auch wieder zerstört, nachdem sein Held vor zwei Jahren Harvey Dent, zwei Polizisten und Salvatore Maroni sowie seinen Fahrer ermordet hatte.

Die Dämmerung war gerade erst hereingebrochen, der Umriss auf den Wolken noch nicht besonders genau zu erkennen, also rechnete sie damit, noch länger warten zu müssen, und trat an die Dachkante heran. Unter ihr zog sich die Straße, sie konnte Autos erkennen, die hin und herhuschten, aus der Entfernung wirkten sie klein, fast wie Spielzeug in den Händen eines Riesen, und nachdenklich blickte sie wieder gen Himmel.

Gordon hatte bei der Zerstörung des Signals ganze Arbeit geleistet, die metallene Fledermaus war verbogen und eine Ecke des Flügels fehlte, das Glas des Strahlers hatte sich in kleinen, scharfen Einzelteilen im Kegel verteilt und die Glühbirnen mitgerissen. Ihre Reparatur war nur oberflächlich gewesen – ganz so, wie sie es gewollt hatte, und jeder zufällige Beobachter des Nachthimmels würde es ebenso bemerken.

Klebeband hielt die Metallplatte an ihrem Platz, sodass sich nun ein Netz von schwarzen Strahlen über die Projektion des Strahlers zog, sie hatten das Glas nicht ersetzt, sondern nur die Splitter ausgeräumt und die Birnen erneuert, sie flackerten noch immer, fanden aber immer wieder an ihren Platz und sie lächelte zufrieden. Das war nicht mehr das Bat-Signal... es war ein Signal, dass Batman Feinde hatte.

Die Dämmerung verdichtete sich zu Dunkelheit und ihr Scheinwerfer gewann an Deutlichkeit, wurde besser und besser erkennbar, je tiefer die Nacht sank, während die letzten Fetzen von Rosa, die sich noch am westlichen Himmel gezeigt hatten, verschwanden. Sie lächelte ein wenig, die Kälte schnitt zwar in ihre Haut und suchte sich ihren Weg unter ihre Kleidung, aber trotzdem war sie nicht immun gegen den Zauber des Moments, die Großstadt rauschte unter ihr, doch hier, auf dem Dach, spürte sie eine Ruhe und einen Frieden, die sie lange nicht empfunden hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Batman kommen würde – wusste nicht, ob er auf ihren Versuch reagieren würde, aber eigentlich war es egal... ob sie mit ihm sprach oder nicht, das Signal, das sie mit ihrem Handeln an die Öffentlichkeit senden wollte, würde ankommen... und das war alles, was zählte.

„Ma'am?"

Sie blickte auf, Morgan stand in der Tür, in der Hand hielt sie einen großen Becher und sie huschte hastig auf Thomas zu, ganz offensichtlich fror sie. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

„Danke." Sie lächelte und nahm ihn entgegen, betrachtete dann stirnrunzelnd das Logo auf dem Papier, was Morgan bemerkte. „Ich war im Coffee Shop... ich dachte, ausnahmsweise könnten wir uns das leisten."

„Natürlich können wir das ... außerdem habe ich im Moment das Gefühl, dass ein halber Liter genau das ist, was ich für eine lange Nacht brauche." Sie drehte den Becher entlang des Pappstreifens, der sie vor der Hitze schützen sollte, in den Händen, ihre durchgefrorenen Finger freuten sich über die Wärme und vorsichtig nickte sie Morgan zu. „Gehen Sie wieder nach drinnen... Sie frieren ja."

„Ja, Ma'am." Morgan verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, durch die Tür, sie schlug mit einem lauten Knall zu und Thomas drückte den heißen Becher an ihre eiskalten Wangen.

„Detective Thomas."

Die tiefe Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken, nur der Plastikdeckel verhinderte, dass sie ihren Kaffee verschüttete, und hastig wandte sie sich in die Richtung um, aus der sie gekommen war. Batman stand auf der anderen Seite des Daches auf der Mauer, die als Brüstung diente, er schien bereit, sich sofort in die Tiefe zu stürzen, wenn sie einen Versuch machte, ihn zu verhaften, und sie machte vorsichtig einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Batman." Sie betrachtete ihn ruhig, in den kurzen Augenblicken, in denen sie ihn bis jetzt gesehen hatte, war sie zu verwirrt und vor allem zu beschäftigt gewesen, um ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nur der bronzene Gürtel hob sich hell von seiner schwarzen Rüstung ab, auf deren Brust sie eine stilisierte Fledermaus entdecken konnte, und hinter ihm flatterte ein Umhang im leichten Wind – wohl jene Schwingen, die sie ihn hatte entfalten sehen.

Er nahm ihr die Frage ab, was sie nun tun sollte, und stieg von der Brüstung, ging auf sie zu – sein Selbstbewusstsein und seine Ruhe dabei faszinierten sie. „Beim letzten Mal sah es anders aus", bemerkte er mit einer kurzen Geste zu der Silhouette, die das Bat-Signal in den Nachthimmel warf, und sie nickte leicht.

„Andere Zeiten erfordern andere Symbole", entgegnete sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher, sie bemerkte, dass leichte Nervosität sich in ihrem Magen breitmachte, versuchte aber, sie so gut sie vermochte zu verbergen.

„In der Tat." Seine Zustimmung überraschte sie und sie musterte ihn argwöhnisch, er stand da wie eine Statue, fast reglos, und ein Teil von ihr begann die Faszination zu verstehen, die dieser Mann auf Gotham City auszuüben vermochte. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Mit Ihnen reden."

„Das tun wir bereits."

Täuschte sie sich oder konnte sie leichten Sarkasmus aus seinen Worten heraushören? Wie auch immer... „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über den Tod von Harvey Dent, Anna Ramirez, Micheal Wuertz, Salvatore Maroni und seinem Fahrer sprechen."

„Möchten Sie das?" Er blieb vollkommen ruhig, auch wenn sie ihm gerade Fragen über die Morde gestellt hatte, die er begangen hatte... er war wirklich gut. „Oder möchten Sie mir eine Falle stellen?"

Sie lächelte schmal. „Jedes Verhör versucht, Fallen zu stellen... aber wenn Sie damit meinen, dass jeden Augenblick ein SWAT-Team auf das Dach stürmt, dann können Sie unbesorgt sein. Ich bin nicht arrogant genug zu glauben, dass mir gelingen könnte, woran meine Kollegen mit so bestürzender Regelmäßigkeit gescheitert sind."

„Ein Verhör also..."

Sein Schweigen dehnte sich aus und sie entgegnete fast humorvoll: „Jeder Ermittler spricht mit seinen Verdächtigen, wenn er einen Mordfall aufklären möchte... und Sie sind im Moment der einzige, den ich zur Hand habe."

„Und was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich Ihre Fragen beantworten werde? Oder überhaupt hier bleibe?"

Sie schnaubte auf, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Dass Sie mindestens genauso neugierig auf mich sind wie ich auf Sie. Und wenn Sie wirklich gehen wollten, hätten Sie es schon längst getan."

„Vielleicht... aber es ist immer gut, seine Feinde zu kennen... also... was wollen Sie wissen?" Mittlerweile schien er fast entspannt zu sein und hob die Augenbrauen, selbst bei einem Mann, der genug Selbstsicherheit – man konnte es auch schon Arroganz nennen – um sich als der Retter der Armen und der vermummte Rächer derer, die keine Gerechtigkeit mehr zu erwarten hatten, aufspielte, hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er wenigstens eine Reaktion zeigte, wenn er auf seine Verbrechen angesprochen wurde. „Warum Dent?"

„Was meinen Sie?" Er klang noch immer kühl und ruhig, während er sie anblickte, doch sie vermeinte, ein Zucken um seinen Mund gesehen zu haben.

„Dass Sie korrupte Cops und Mafiabosse umbringen, ist zwar sicherlich nicht _recht_, aber es verlangt nach keiner Erklärung. Warum Sie allerdings die Familie des Commissioners entführen und dabei Harvey Dent ermorden, _das_ wirft bei mir einige Fragen auf."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum der Lieutenant Sie ermorden lassen will... Sie kommen immer auf die Punkte zu sprechen, die ihren Gesprächspartnern am unangenehmsten sind, Detective."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie fast, dass er ihr gedroht hätte, doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken sofort... er klang nicht wütend oder erregt, sondern vielmehr fast amüsiert und vielleicht auch ein wenig beeindruckt. Aber möglicherweise hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet... viel wichtiger war, dass er von den Drohungen wusste.

„Wie haben Sie davon erfahren?"

„Ich habe meine eigenen Quellen... und wenn man bedenkt, dass der Mann es nicht müde wurde, mit seinen besonderen Kenntnissen über Sie zu prahlen, dann wundert mich eher, dass Sie noch am Leben sind."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen." Sie wiederholte unbewusst die Worte, die sie am Morgen Gordon gegenüber verwendet hatte, doch eigentlich wusste sie, dass sie – hätte bis jetzt jemand wirklich alles daran gesetzt, sie zu töten – schon längst in einem Sarg liegen würde... in dieser Stadt hatten Menschenleben einen ganz anderen Wert als den, den sie bis jetzt kannte. „Beantworten Sie lieber meine Frage."

„Vielleicht will ich das nicht, Detective."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, entgegnete aber nichts, sondern nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Ein Serienmörder – denn das war er, egal, ob er ihr höchstwahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte oder nicht – der nicht mit seinen Taten prahlte, kam ihr nach allem, was sie bis jetzt in ihrer Laufbahn erlebt hatte, zumindest merkwürdig vor, und sie nahm sich vor, diesen Punkt noch einmal genauer zu untersuchen.

„Vielleicht will ich aber Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Detective..."

„Nur zu... ob ich sie beantworten möchte, kann ich danach noch immer entscheiden." Seine Worte überraschten sie, aber sie zuckte nur innerlich mit den Schultern... das Gespräch hatte sie schon längst in ihren Bann gezogen und obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie sicherlich nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würde, das einem Geständnis glich, hoffte sie noch immer auf Hinweise. Nicht auf seine Tat, die sie mit der Zeugenaussage von Gordon, seiner Frau und seinen Kindern als so gut wie bewiesen ansah, sondern auf seine Identität.

„Warum haben Sie Philipps damals verraten?"

Sie blinzelte, sie hatte mit vielen Fragen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser, und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Sie wissen davon?"

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, man soll seine Feinde kennen... Philipps war Ihr Vorgesetzter."

Sie holte tief Luft – sie war es leid, dass diese alte Geschichte ihr bei jedem Schritt, den sie in Gotham machte, vorgehalten wurde, ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. „Das macht ihn weder zu einem Heiligen noch zu einem Gott. Er hat sich bestechen lassen – damit hatte er jegliche Loyalität verloren, die er von meiner Seite verdient hatte... und die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht auf Wahrheit und Schutz vor einem Mann wie ihm."

„Sie klingen nicht, als hätten Sie viel von ihm gehalten."

„Meinen Sie wirklich, das hätte ich noch gekonnt?"

„Trotzdem scheint es Zeiten gegeben zu haben, zu denen Ihre Meinung von Stuart Philipps eine ganz andere war."

Sie starrte ihn an und spürte, wie Kälte sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete, sie wusste nicht, woher er es wissen konnte... mit einer bewussten Anstrengung brachte sie ihre Züge wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wer respektiert seinen Vorgesetzten nicht, bevor er den Beweis hat, dass er diesen Respekt nicht verdient hat?"

„Niemand, Detective..."

Sie wandte sich ab und starrte zu dem hell leuchtenden Scheinwerfer empor, der die Wolkendecke erhellte, doch als sie sich wieder umblickte, war er verschwunden. „Kenne deinen Feind", murmelte sie leicht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das scheinst du ernster zu nehmen als ich..."


	18. Spoiling the Party

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 17: Spoiling the Party**

Das Nachrichtenstudio sah hell, freundlich und professionell aus, die Sprecherin war hübsch und adrett gekleidet und trotzdem blickte Commissioner James Gordon mit einem gewissen Misstrauen auf den Bildschirm. Obwohl es seine eigene Idee gewesen war, die Ermittlungen gegen Batman so öffentlich wie möglich werden zu lassen, so war er sich doch ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob Elizabeth Thomas wirklich alleine im Fernsehen auftreten sollte.

Er musste zwar zugeben, dass sie sich in den Jahren, in denen er sie nicht gesehen hatte, sehr zu ihrem Vorteil verändert hatte – sie war reifer geworden, ruhiger, hatte einen Teil der professionellen Kälte verloren, die sie nach ihrem Abschluss an der Polizeiakademie gehabt hatte – aber trotzdem... er traute ihr immer noch zu, dass sie etwas sehr, sehr Unvernünftiges tat. Besonders die Angelegenheit mit Winona Jeffries machte ihm in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig Sorgen, er hatte gemeinsam mit Thomas ihr Begräbnis besucht, das mit allen Ehren abgehalten wurde, und sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören, aber so sehr er ihr in Hinsicht auf Bestechung auch vertraute, hier konnte er sich nicht halb so sicher sein.

Der Bericht über das Bat-Signal, das gestern hell und deutlich über der gesamten Stadt geleuchtet hatte und nun die Abendnachrichten auch des folgenden Tages dominierte, endete, und er musste zugeben, dass Thomas zumindest hier einen wirklich ausgezeichneten Sinn für Theatralik bewiesen hatte. Das Thema hatte die Empörung über die Nachrichtensperre im Fall Doors fast völlig verdrängt und zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte sein Schachzug alle Hoffnungen erfüllt, die er in ihn gesetzt hatte... jetzt durfte sie nur nicht erfolgreicher sein als alle anderen vor ihr.

Die Nachrichtensprecherin lächelte verbindlich. „Und nun kommen wir zum Gast unseres heutigen Abends. Die Frau, die nun auf der Jagd nach dem wohl berühmtesten Mann Gothams ist, ist heute bei uns im Studio – Detective Elizabeth Thomas."

Die Kamera schwenkte nach links und er blinzelte, die Fernsehschminke ließ sie... anders aussehen, viel kühler und seriöser in ihrem üblichen, eleganten Hosenanzug. Ohne viel Überraschung bemerkte er, dass sie nur knapp lächelte und sich dann der Moderatorin zuwandte. „Nun, Detective Thomas – wie gefällt Ihnen Gotham City, wo Sie doch erst vor einem Monat von Chicago hierherversetzt wurden."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen und zögerte einen Augenblick, dann lächelte sie leicht. „Ich mag die Stadt... irgendwie. Was mir nicht so behagt, sind die vielen Leichen."

Gordon erstarrte für einen Augenblick, sie sah vollkommen unschuldig aus und der staubtrockene Tonfall, in dem sie ihre Einschätzung geäußert hatte, übte eine Art von morbider Faszination auf ihn aus... aber gut. Es war auch faszinierend, einem Zug zuzusehen, wie er auf einen Abgrund zuraste... auf eine gewisse Weise.

Auch die Nachrichtensprecherin schien zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Detective Thomas nicht die Frau war, mit der man entspannten Smalltalk betreiben konnte, sondern räusperte sich und blickte kurz auf ihre vorbereiteten Kärtchen mit dem Logo des Senders auf der Rückseite. „Nun... dass in der letzten Nacht das Bat-Signal auf dem Polizeipräsidium wieder aufleuchtete – das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren – hat sicherlich einige Bürger irritiert. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht kurz Ihre Gründe dafür darlegen?"

Thomas lehnte sich in ihrem bequemen Stuhl zurück, sie schaffte es, obwohl ihr Gesicht völlig nüchtern blieb, irgendwie zufrieden zu wirken, und nickte langsam, so als ob sie ihre Gedanken sammeln würde. „Nun... ich bin damit beauftragt worden, die Morde an fünf Personen, darunter der ehemalige Bezirksstaatsanwalt Harvey Dent, zu untersuchen. Der einzige Verdächtige in diesem Fall ist jener selbsternannte Rächer, der sich Batman nennt – und als ermittelnde Beamtin in diesem Fall wollte ich natürlich mit ihm sprechen."

„Und?" Die Frau beugte sich nach vorne und betrachtete sie, es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Neugier zu verbergen. „Ist er dem Ruf gefolgt?"

Thomas starrte für einen Augenblick an der Moderatorin vorbei, was die Spannung ins Unermessliche steigen ließ – Gordon bemerkte abwesend, dass sie wohl _wirklich _einen Sinn für Dramatik hatte – dann nickte sie. „Ja."

Das gesamte Studio hielt den Atem an und der Commissioner kam nicht umhin, zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung zu sein, doch sie selbst schien die Ungeduld des Publikums kaum wahrzunehmen, sondern saß still und ernst auf ihrem Platz.

Die Moderatorin nickte langsam. „Und... über was haben Sie gesprochen?"

„Nun... ich habe ihn zu seinen Motiven für die Morde befragt, aber er konnte – oder wollte sie mir nicht nennen." Gordon runzelte die Stirn, nach allem, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, entsprach das nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren – was in den Medien tat das schon?

„Haben Sie versucht, ihn zu verhaften?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen höchstwahrscheinlich besser als ich, wie viele Polizeibeamte vor mir das schon versucht haben – ich werde nicht annehmen, dass mir das Unmögliche gelingt."

Die Moderatorin runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie gedenken Sie, Batman zu fassen, wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, ihn zu verhaften?"

Thomas beugte sich ein Stück vor und entgegnete kühl: „Ich glaube, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden... ich bin in der Lage, Batman zu verhaften – sobald ich seine Identität kenne."

„Kennen Sie sie?" Die Frau war ein wenig zurückgewichen und betrachtete ihre Gesprächspartnerin nun fast argwöhnisch, so als ob sie damit rechnen würde, dass sie sich jeden Moment in ein ekelhaftes Insekt mit zu vielen Beinen verwandeln würde.

„Nein."

Thomas machte keine Anstalten, auf die Frage mehr zu antworten als unbedingt nötig, was der Moderatorin offensichtlich nicht behagte, wie Gordon amüsiert feststellte. „Und was macht Sie dann so zuversichtlich, dass Sie ihn schlussendlich fassen werden? Haben Sie einen Verdächtigen?"

„Nun... die Hälfte der Einwohner von Gotham ist verdächtig, allerdings glauben wir, diese exorbitante Anzahl durch ein wenig Recherche bedeutend einschränken zu können... ich bin also wirklich zuversichtlich, wie Sie ganz richtig festgestellt haben."

„Und... was genau... wollen Sie tun?"

Thomas lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Nun, ich möchte ihn eigentlich nicht vorwarnen... also verzeihen Sie mir hoffentlich, wenn ich diese Frage nicht beantworte."

„Dann, Detective Thomas, danke ich Ihnen sehr herzlich für das Gespräch."

---

„Sie waren gut", bemerkte Gordon, als Thomas gemeinsam mit ihren Leuten zu ihm ins Büro trat. Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „War ich das?"

„Ja. Sie waren so... ungewöhnlich, dass heute sicherlich die halbe Stadt über Ihr Interview redet. Und damit ist eigentlich erreicht, was ich wollte."

„Dann habe ich die in mich gesetzten Erwartungen also erfüllt?"

Gordon grinste. „Natürlich... aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie hierher gekommen sind, um sich in Ihrer neu erworbenen Berühmtheit zu sonnen."

„Eigentlich nicht, Sir." Sie schloss hinter sich und Morgan die Tür. „Allerdings kann ich das auch machen, wenn Sie nichts über unsere bisherigen Überlegungen und Fortschritte in unseren Ermittlungen hören möchten."

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf – Thomas konnte, wenn sie es unbedingt darauf anlegte, arrogant bis zur Grenze der Penetranz sein, und er hatte keine Lust, sie unbedingt live dabei zu erleben, wie sie jemanden in den Wahnsinn trieb... zumal dieser Jemand höchstwahrscheinlich er selbst sein würde. „Haben Sie denn schon Ergebnisse?" Der Gedanke überraschte ihn, Thomas und ihre Leute waren erst seit wenigen Tagen auf die Batman-Problematik angesetzt und es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn er so leicht zu finden gewesen wäre.

„Einige... allerdings wollte ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, bevor wir damit beginnen, sie in die Tat umzusetzen, denn dabei könnten sich möglicherweise ein paar... Unannehmlichkeiten für Sie ergeben."

Er hob die Brauen, kam aber nicht dazu, eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen, denn sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dazu kommen wir später... für den Anfang wollen wir einige grundlegende Überlegungen über unseren Verdächtigen anstellen und Ihre Meinung dazu hören."

Thomas ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken und Officer Morgan trat vor, überrascht bemerkte er, dass sie sich keine Notizen gemacht hatte, sondern frei zu sprechen begann. „Die erste Überlegung, die wir gemacht haben, ist... wer sind unsere Verdächtigen?

Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Batman mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit in Gotham lebt, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht in den Einwohnerstatistiken gemeldet ist – anders lässt sich die starke emotionale Bindung an die Stadt, für die er ja auch sein Leben riskiert, nicht erklären. Der zweite Punkt, über den wir uns einig waren, ist, dass er ein Mann ist. Damit fällt also schon gut die Hälfte der Bevölkerung als Verdächtige weg."

Gordon zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Morgan das Offensichtliche noch einmal vor ihm ausbreitete, sagte aber nichts – Thomas hatte meist ihre Gründe für ihre Überlegungen und bis jetzt hatte ihr Ansatz wenigstens den Vorteil, frei zu sein von den Gerüchten, Halbwahrheiten und Dingen, die ohnehin jeder wusste, die über Batman in der ganzen Stadt kursierten.

„Der nächste Punkt, der uns ins Auge gefallen ist, sind seine Fähigkeiten. Er hat definitiv Ahnung von dem, was er tut – nicht nur, was Waffen und Kampfkunst angeht, er muss auch ein zumindest passabler Ermittler sein, andernfalls hätte er seine Erfolge niemals erzielen können. Allerdings stellt sich nun die Frage, wo er diese Kenntnisse erworben hat, und, vielleicht noch wichtiger, ob sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise dokumentiert sind. Also ob er eine militärische Ausbildung hinter sich hat, bei der Polizei war oder ähnliche Indizien."

Gordon nickte langsam, die Schlussfolgerung erschien ihm zulässig, doch Morgan sprach nach einem kurzen Blick zu Thomas sofort weiter. „In diesem Zusammenhang erschien uns auch seine Ausrüstung als bemerkenswert, denn ich bezweifle, dass man hochentwickelte Gerätschaften wie das Fahrzeug, das mittlerweile nur noch Batmobil genannt wird, auf dem freien Markt kaufen kann. Dasselbe gilt höchstwahrscheinlich auch für seinen Anzug und das Material, aus dem seine Flügel hergestellt sind.

Unsere Schlussfolgerung aus dieser Tatsache ist, dass er entweder selbst sehr reich ist – was wir allerdings eher ausschließen – oder einen sehr reichen Sponsor hat, der ihm seine Ausrüstung bezahlt und zudem die Beziehungen zur Rüstungsindustrie hat, um sie zu beschaffen."

An diesem Punkt brach sie ab und blickte zu ihrer Vorgesetzten, die sich ihrerseits Gordon zuwandte. „Und das ist der Punkt, von dem ich denke, dass er Ihnen nicht besonders gefallen wird, Sir."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen. „Wieso?"

„Nun", sie lächelte, „wir haben vor, diesen Punkt ein wenig genauer herauszuarbeiten und zu diesem Zweck einige der größeren Firmen Gothams genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Bilanzen, aktuelle Forschungsprojekte, Vorstandsgehälter... alles, was einen guten Firmenchef so richtig zur Weißglut bringt."

„Es wird also Proteste hageln", stellte er fast schicksalsergeben fest, darauf hatte er sich eingerichtet, als er Thomas mit dieser Aufgabe betraute und er würde sich nicht beklagen. Zumindest hatte er sich das vorgenommen.

„Ja... aber die Medien werden das Thema erst aufgreifen, wenn wir damit beginnen, sehr publikumswirksam den reichsten und prominentesten Bürgern Gothams Fragen über Batman zu stellen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Das werden Sie tun?"

„Natürlich... unsere Schlussfolgerungen rechtfertigen diese Vorgehensweise, und genau darauf werde ich mich berufen, wenn irgendjemand anfängt, sich zu beschweren... und außerdem ist es sicherlich sehr... auffällig. Wir verschwinden bereits wieder aus den Schlagzeilen."

Gordon nickte langsam. „Die negative Publicity werden wir verschmerzen, denke ich. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, Detective – allerdings unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?" Thomas wirkte nicht ernstlich besorgt, sondern blickte ihn mit eine fast triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.

„Nun... wenn Sie die Bilanzen und Akten der Firmen durchsehen, überprüfen Sie sie auf schwarze Konten und Verbindungen irgendwelcher Art, die auf die Mafia hinweisen. Vielleicht sind sie nicht so vorsichtig, wenn sie denken, dass Sie eigentlich nach ganz anderen Indizien suchen."

Thomas nickte, sie schien zwar nicht besonders glücklich – wer war das schon, wenn er gerade zusätzliche Arbeit bekommen hatte – aber durchaus zufrieden und er nickte. Selbst glaubte er zwar nicht daran, dass die Recherchen besonders viele Ergebnisse erbringen würden, aber im Vergleich zu anderen Überprüfungen konnten sie durchaus von Nutzen sein... und zusätzliche Daten schadeten zumindest nicht. „Ist das alles?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auffordernd zu DuPres, der sich nun zögerlich erhob und Morgans Platz einnahm, er trug zwei große Karten unter dem Arm und pinnte sie nun umständlich an die Korkwand, die neben den Fenstern hing. Gordon konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass es sich um Karten von Gotham City handelte, der Verlauf des Flusses und die Form der Insel waren unverkennbar, auf der einen tummelte sich eine große Anzahl an bunten Klebepunkten, während die andere von großen, farbigen Kreisen dominiert wurde, die verschiedene Gebiete einzuschließen schienen.

„Nun... wir sind mit unserer Frage nach der Identität an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem nur noch weitere Recherche neue Ergebnisse bringen kann... also haben wir beschlossen, einen anderen Aspekt der Handlungsweise Batmans unter die Lupe zu nehmen – seine Aktionen. Wir wollten untersuchen, auf welche Stimuli er vor allem reagiert, woher er höchstwahrscheinlich seine Informationen bezieht und, natürlich am wichtigsten, in welchem Gebiet seine Operationsbasis liegen könnte."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen. „Und wie genau wollen Sie das bestimmen?"

DuPres zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Genau wird es mit Sicherheit nicht werden, Sir. Ich kann Gebiete angeben, in denen er sich höchstwahrscheinlich aufhält – aber mehr auch nicht." Der junge Mann trat an die erste Karte, die bunten, kleinen Klebepunkte, auf denen er vage hingekritzelte Zahlen und Ziffern erkennen konnte, wirkten wie planlos in der Stadt verteilt und Gordon kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein erster Versuch, die Handlungen Batmans zu erfassen und zu quantifizieren. Die Punkte sind – wie Sie sich möglicherweise schon gedacht haben – Verbrechen, bei denen er eingegriffen hat. Die Zahlen", der Commissioner beugte sich vor, um besser sehen zu können, „stellen die Reaktionszeit nach der ersten Meldung über das Verbrechen in Minuten dar. Die Farbe der Punkte steht für die Informationsquelle, in denen das Verbrechen zum ersten Mal erwähnt wurde. Wie Sie sehen können, ist der Großteil in diesem Fall orange, was für den Polizeifunk steht, wir finden hier allerdings auch Fernsehen, Radio und einige Nachrichtenagenturen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, so als ob er überlegen müsste, ob er nicht etwas vergessen hatte, dann nickte er langsam. „Wie Sie hier sehen können, stoßen wir in einigen Fällen auch auf negative Reaktionszeiten – Batman hat also schon gehandelt, bevor das Verbrechen gemeldet wurde – was also nahe legt, dass er über Informationsquellen verfügt, die wir nicht nachvollziehen können."

Gordon hielt für einen Augenblick inne. „Sie denken, dass er den Polizeifunk abhört?"

Zögerlich schüttelte DuPres den Kopf. „Ich denke es nicht... ich weiß es. Ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich nur sein kann, bevor ich sein Geständnis gehört habe. Andernfalls ergibt das, was wir hier sehen, einfach keinen Sinn – und dass er die technischen Möglichkeiten dafür hat, steht hoffentlich außer Frage."

„Gut. Fahren Sie fort."

Der junge Mann deutete auf die zweite Karte, die bunten Kreise verwirrten Gordon noch immer und er betrachtete sie intensiv. „Dies hier ist eine graphische Umsetzung der Reaktionszeiten zwischen der ersten Meldung und dem Eintreffen Batmans." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf einen der Mittelpunkte, von denen sich die fabrig schraffierten Flächen ausbreiteten. „Dies hier ist einer der Vorfälle aus der ersten Karte, die ich hierher übertragen habe – der Kreis begrenzt das Gebiet, in dem sich Batman aufgehalten haben kann, wenn er den Tatort rechtzeitig erreichen wollte. Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, habe ich jene Verbrechen, von denen er schon zuvor informiert war, aus dieser Darstellung ausgenommen, da sie meine Statistik verfälschen würden, außerdem habe ich darauf verzichtet, die aktuelle Verkehrssituation in meine Einschätzung einzubeziehen. Wir wissen noch immer nicht genau, wie er sich eigentlich bewegt, da er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr auf den Straßen gesichtet wurde, also ist es zwecklos, darüber zu spekulieren."

Gordon betrachtete die Darstellung, unter den verschiedenen Kreisen und Strichen verschwand die Stadtkarte fast komplett, trotzdem konnte er erkennen, dass sich in der City und am Hafen relativ viele der Kreise kreuzten.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Sir, habe ich allerdings trotzdem keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse erhalten, deswegen denke ich, dass es irgendetwas in meinen Daten gibt, das ich möglicherweise nicht berücksichtigt habe... darüber mache ich mir im Moment Gedanken. Und selbstverständlich füge ich regelmäßig neue Datensätze hinzu."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete die Karte, sie verwirrte ihn schon jetzt unheimlich und er bemerkte trocken: „Wird das nicht ein wenig... kompliziert?"

Hastig schüttelte DuPres den Kopf. „Ich hab die Daten natürlich auch digital, Sir... sogar noch viel mehr davon."

„Und erhoffen Sie sich einen baldigen Erfolg?"

Der junge Mann wirkte unsicher und warf einen Blick zu Thomas, die langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Sir... aber das ist auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Allerdings bin ich zuversichtlich..."

„Danke, Detective." Er nickte und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, er fürchtete, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen könnte – dass ihre Chancen wirklich so gut standen, wie sie behauptet hatte... ganz offensichtlich hatten ihre Instinkte sie nicht verlassen, sie ging ihre neue Aufgabe methodisch und rational an, was sie durchaus zum Erfolg führen könnte.

Thomas warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor Feierabend – zumindest für all jene, die es sich leisten konnten, nach Hause zu gehen. „Sir, auf ein Wort?"

Er blickte auf, Morgan und DuPres hatten sein Büro bereits verlassen, er konnte sie auf dem Weg zum Lift sehen, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Detective zu. „Natürlich."

Einladend bedeutete er ihr, sich wieder zu setzen, und ihre dunklen Augen musterten ihn ruhig und eindringlich, bevor sie vorsichtig begann: „Sir... Batman hat doch Ihre Familie bedroht und entführt und Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent, mit dem Sie eng zusammengearbeitet haben, ermordet..."

Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick und er nickte nur knapp, das intensive Gefühl, dass das, was nun folgen würde, erfasste ihn – ein vager Eindruck, den er nur zu gut kannte.

„Warum hassen Sie ihn dann nicht? Ich meine... er hat Ihnen einen Verbündeten genommen und das Wichtigste in Ihrem Leben bedroht... warum ist es Ihnen gleichgültig, ob ich ihn verhafte oder nicht?"

Er verbarg sein Zusammenzucken so gut, wie er es vermochte, und wich ihrem Blick aus, ihre Augen wirkten so... fragend, so ehrlich interessiert, dass es ihm leid tat, die Wahrheit verbergen zu müssen – aber je weniger Menschen ein Geheimnis kannten, desto besser. Und außerdem wusste er nicht, wie sie auf diese, ganz besondere Tatsache reagieren würde.. oder was damit anfangen. „Es ist mir nicht gleichgültig", entgegnete er belegt und hoffte, dass sie seine schwankende Stimme auf die falschen Beweggründe zurückführen würde. „Aber im Moment ist es besser, wenn er nicht gefasst würde... die Stadt zittert vor dem Lieutenant und sehnt sich nach Sicherheit, einer Sicherheit, die wir ihr nicht geben können. Batman kann das, zumindest auf eine gewisse Art und Weise... wenn wir ihn nun hinter Gitter bringen, wären die Auswirkungen auf die öffentliche Moral katastrophal."

„Wären Sie das?", entgegnete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, er fürchtete, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, doch verbat sich, daran zu denken.

„Ja. Und was ich in diesem Fall denke oder fühle, ist daher absolut unerheblich – gerade Sie sollten diese Einstellung doch besser als die meisten anderen Polizisten, die ich kenne, verstehen."

Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihr dunkler Blick drückte wenn schon kein offenes Misstrauen, dann doch Zweifel aus, während sie sich langsam erhob. „Danke, Sir."

„Fahren Sie nach Hause?"

„Ja."

„Ich begleite Sie nach unten, Detective." Er wusste nicht, woher dieser plötzliche Impuls kam, vielleicht aus dem Wunsch, zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht vor ihr verstecken musste, und sie nickte langsam. „Fotos für die Presse?"

„Unter anderem", erwiderte er, sie legte zwar den Kopf schief, fragte aber nicht weiter. Er folgte ihr zur Tür hinaus, die Deckenbeleuchtung des Großraumbüros glomm nun hell und kühl, während draußen bereits die Dämmerung hereingebrochen war, und sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Eingangshalle hinab. Durch die Türen hindurch konnte Gordon bereits den Streifenwagen sehen, der auf Thomas wartete, um sie nach Hause zu fahren, auch vor ihrer Wohnung hatten sich zweifellos bereits Reporter postiert und er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie eine Homestory bei ihr drehen wollten... und bemerkten, dass sie nicht einmal ein Bett hatte.

Neben ihm setzte Thomas ihr mittlerweile bewährtes, kühl-kompetentes Fernsehgesicht auf, sie schien sich langsam an den Medienrummel zu gewöhnen, auch wenn er nicht beurteilen konnte, ob das nun gut oder schlecht für sie war, und gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Präsidium auf die Straße.

Polizisten hielten die Reporter zurück, die sich auf dem Gehsteig und den Stufen um die besten Plätze drängelten, er hörte, wie sie fragen brüllten, die sie aber beide gekonnt ignorierten, bis sie am Fuß der Treppe inne hielten.

Der Officer im Streifenwagen wartete bereits auf sie und er lächelte leicht. „Einen schönen Abend, Detective."

„Ihnen ebenfalls, Sir."

Sie setzte dazu an, die letzten Schritte zur Straße zu überbrücken und auch er hatte sich schon halb umgewandt, als ein schwarzer Schatten vor ihm zu Boden tauchte. Er duckte sich automatisch, so plötzlich, wie Batman herabgestürzt war, schnellte er nun an einem Seil hängend das Gebäude empor. Gordon blickte sich um – Thomas war verschwunden!

„Was zum..."

Er taumelte zurück, die Stufen empor, er konnte sie ausmachen, hoch über der Straße, Batman hielt sie fest, riss sie mit sich die verspiegelte Fassade des gegenüberliegenden Hauses und sie blickte noch einmal zu ihm zurück.

Warum... die Frage formulierte sich mehr als vage Verwunderung als als wirkliches Wort in seinem Geist – bis die Explosion den Streifenwagen zerfetzte und ihn zu Boden riss.


	19. But you can trust me now

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 18: But you can trust me now...**

Die Seilwinde zog ihn mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit die schimmernde Fassade des Hauses empor, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild als schwarzen Schemen, der nach oben gerissen wurde, wahrnehmen. Die Druckwelle der Explosion war bereits abgeebbt, doch die Frau in seinen Armen schien noch immer zu erschrocken zu sein, um überhaupt zu atmen zu wagen, sie fühlte sich schlaff wie eine Puppe an und nur ihre großen Augen, die sich hastig bewegten, waren das einzige Indiz, dass sie nicht bewusstlos war.

Er blickte hoch, die Dachkante kam immer näher und mit der Selbstsicherheit jahrelanger Erfahrung passte er den richtigen Moment ab, um sich nach oben zu schwingen und auf der geteerten Fläche zum Stehen zu kommen.

Vorsichtig ließ er Thomas los, sie starrte ihn fassungslos an und er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde gleich in die Knie gehen, so sehr zitterte sie, doch dann holte sie tief Luft und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke."

Es überraschte ihn, dass sie die Explosion bemerkt hatte, und sie trat vorsichtig an die Dachkante und blickte hinab, er folgte ihr. Das Autowrack brannte noch immer, der Rauch stieg in der Straßenschlucht empor und verflog unter ihnen, Polizisten wimmelten vor dem Eingang herum und er zog sie vorsichtig vom Abgrund zurück. „Wir müssen weiter."

„Wieso? Die Polizei kann mich schützen."

„Das glaube ich kaum." Er wies nach unten und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Ich weiß nur, dass der Lieutenant es auf Sie abgesehen hat – und dass er einen Alternativplan hat für den Fall, dass sein erster Anschlag fehlschlägt."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Sie sind erstaunlich gut informiert dafür, dass Sie meine Angelegenheiten eigentlich nicht das Geringste angehen."

„Ich habe meine Quellen – und jetzt kommen Sie, wenn Sie meine Hilfe wollen." Er wandte sich der anderen Dachkante zu, eine Straße trennte ihn von einem niedrigeren Haus und er öffnete seinen Umhang.

„Wohin?"

Langsam wandte er den Kopf. „Eine sichere Wohnung hier in der Nähe."

„Ich komme mit." Fast willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm festhalten und schloss die Augen, es war offensichtlich, dass diese Art des Transports ihr nicht besonders behagte, doch er konnte und wollte seine unterirdischen Schleichwege nicht vor ihr enthüllen – immerhin ermittelte sie trotz allem gegen ihn.

Fast lautlos glitten sie von Dach zu Dach, noch waren keine Polizeihelikopter aufgestiegen, die diese Art des Transports unsicher gemacht hätten, auch wenn er spürte, dass Thomas anders darüber dachte – nun, da sich das Adrenalin des ersten Augenblicks gelegt hatte, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Die Dunkelheit schützte sie, wenn sie die Straßen überquerten, er war nur ein dunklerer Schatten vor dem Hintergrund des schwarzen Himmels und sie erreichten innerhalb von Minuten sein Ziel, schneller, als sie es auf einer Straße jemals vermocht hätten.

Vorsichtig und leise öffnete er die Tür, die vom Dach hinab ins Treppenhaus führte, Thomas folgte ihm dichtauf und schlich mit ihm ein Stockwerk nach unten. Das Gebäude wirkte abgewohnt und alt, der Linoleumboden des Ganges wellte sich unter ihren Füßen und von der Wohnungstür in der Nähe der Feuertreppe, die er ansteuerte, blätterte der Lack ab. Nur mehr ein hellerer Umriss auf dem Holz verkündete, dass hier Nummer 56 war die metallenen Ziffern waren längst abgefallen und so leise wie möglich schloss er auf.

Abgestandener, modriger Geruch drang aus dem Flur, als er die Tür öffnete, er scheuchte Thomas hinein und schloss hinter sich ab, ehe er den Lichtschalter betätigte. Zögerlich sprang die Lampe an und sie blickte sich interessiert um, die Tapeten schälten sich mittlerweile von den Wänden und die Einrichtung wirkte zwar unbenutzt, aber nichtmehr neu und vor allem sehr spartanisch. Die Frau steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ, es knarrte leise unter ihr und sie lehnte sich zurück, atmete tief durch. „Hübsch hier."

Er entgegnete nichts und sie schloss die Augen. „Ist wohl nicht Ihr bevorzugtes Feriendomizil."

„Nein", gab er zu und schob die schweren, roten Vorhänge zur Seite, durch die das Licht nach draußen schimmerte, auf der Straße parkten einige Autos und er trat wieder zurück in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Wo sind Sie dann? In Ihrem Penthouse?"

Er blickte fast erschrocken auf, sie hatte beiläufig gesprochen und lehnte noch immer auf dem Sofa, so als ob sie fast schlafen würde. „Denken Sie, dass ich eines habe?"

Sie lächelte, regte sich aber nicht. „Verraten Sie es mir... irgendwie muss ich vor meinem Vorgesetzten ja rechtfertigen, dass ich mit dem berüchtigsten Kriminellen der Stadt verschwunden bin..."

Langsam entspannte er sich wieder, Thomas' Vermutung war wohl nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen – allerdings einer, mit dem sie die Wahrheit mit absoluter Zielsicherheit getroffen hatte. Inständig hoffte er, dass sich ihre Eingebungen nicht immer als so überraschend... richtig erweisen würden, denn dann hätte er sehr bald ein sehr großes Problem. „Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie in Gefahr sind?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder ist immer und überall in Gefahr... mir könnte immerhin auch ein Ziegelstein auf den Kopf fallen... oder irgend jemand ins Auto fahren... also warum sollte ich nun mehr Angst haben als sonst auch?"

So ruhig ihre Stimme auch klang, als sie sprach, ihre Augen straften ihre Worte lügen, denn sie verrieten deutlicher als alles, was sie hätte sagen können, ihre Furcht – nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für andere. „Weil Sie jetzt jemand umbringen möchte?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn mahnend, so als ob sie ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, dass das, was er eben tat, nicht besonders... einfühlsam war. „Das wollte Gordon auch einmal... und trotzdem lebe ich noch."

Irgendwie schien sie auf eine Reaktion zu warten, doch er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, und sie schnaubte amüsiert. „Sie wissen auch alles, was?"

Er entgegnete nichts – was hätte er auch antworten sollen – und sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, ihre Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig. „Geheimnisvoll, gefährlich und unhöflich... kein Wunder, dass Sie ihr Gesicht verstecken müssen."

„Unhöflich, Detective Thomas?" Trotz seiner Maske _musste_ sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu erkennen sein, während sie sich auf dem Sofa ausbreitete und mit unverkennbar zufriedener Miene die dünne, billige Decke ausschüttelte.

„Natürlich. Sie haben sich nicht einmal vorgestellt."

Es war ein äußerst dürftiger Versuch, dessen war nicht nur er sich bewusst, wie er am leichten Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme erkannte, doch er lockerte die Stimmung ein wenig auf und erinnerte auch ihn selbst daran, dass diese Frau offiziell den Befehl hatte, ihn zu verhaften, wenn sie ihm begegnete.

Sie schwiegen wieder und er blickte aus dem Fenster, ein neuer Wagen parkte auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Gebäude und er runzelte die Stirn, das Auto sah neuer aus und auch teurer, als sich der durchschnittliche Einwohner dieser Gegend leisten konnte. Vorsichtig aktivierte er sein Lauschgerät, Thomas betrachtete ihn neugierig, schwieg aber, während er leise, befehlsgewohnte Stimmen aus dem Treppenhaus vernahm – Stimmen, die einen automatischen Fluchtinstinkt in ihm weckten.

„Detective?"

„Ja?" Sie schwang ihre Beine von der Couch und richtete sich auf, jeder Eindruck von Müdigkeit und Schalk war von ihr abgefallen, während sich Besorgnis auf ihr Gesicht legte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gehn."

„Was ist?" Hastig erhob sie sich und er trat an die Wand, nachdenklich musterte er den Schrank, der neben ihm stand, dann nickte er. „Da sind Männer im Treppenhaus – und ich würde ihnen ungern begegnen."

Er stemmte sich an das Holz und das Möbelstück glitt zur Seite, enthüllte eine schmale, metallene Tür, durch die er – gerade so – durchpassen würde, wenn er sich bemühte. „Nach Ihnen, Detective."

Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihr fragendes Gesicht, dann verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit, er hörte, wie ihre Füße leise auf die metallene Leiter schlugen und schlüpfte selbst durch die Öffnung. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Finger um die Griffe an der hinteren Seite des Kastens und rückte ihn wieder an seinen Platz, so gut er es eben vermochte, dann folgte er ihr in die Tiefe.

Sie würden ihren Fluchtweg finden, daran hatte er keine Zweifel, allerdings würden sie dann schon weit, weit weg sein... oder zumindest hoffte er das. Der schmale Lichtschein, der aus der Wohnung in den Schacht gefallen war, verblasste und wich vollkommener Dunkelheit, als sie weiter nach unten kletterten, er hörte Thomas' Atem unter sich, der langsam schneller ging von der Anstrengung, sich an den dünnen, glitschigen Sprossen festzuhalten, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Jedes Gespräch hätte der Hall bis nach oben zu ihren Verfolgern getragen, die sicherlich bald die richtige Tür... ein lautes Krachen, das zweifellos aus der Wohnung kam, unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Ja, sie hatten die richtige Tür gefunden.

Sie unterbrachen ihren Abstieg allerdings nicht, noch gab es keine Anzeichen, dass jemand ihre Flucht bemerkt hätte und schnell erreichten sie den Keller des Gebäudes, Thomas wartete neben der Leiter auf ihn in der absoluten Dunkelheit. Mit der Hilfe seines Anzuges sah er, wie ihre Augen hastig hin und her huschten auf der Suche nach einem Lichtschimmer, der nicht existierte, und er beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihrem Ohr. „Hier entlang", wisperte er und sie schnappte nach Luft, nickte aber und ließ sich von ihm in den alten Gang führen, der vom Keller abzweigte.

Irgendwo tropfte Wasser, er konnte es hören, wusste aber nicht, ob Thomas ebenso dazu in der Lage war, sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken – auch wenn man wusste, dass man geführt wurde, blieb die Unsicherheit, die die Blindheit verlieh, bestehen.

Die Minuten verstrichen nur langsam, aber die Geräusche aus der Wohnung, die sehr danach klangen, dass man alles auf den Kopf stellte, waren verstummt und er hoffte, das lag nicht daran, dass ihnen jemand folgte.

„Wo sind wir? Und wohin...?", wisperte sie, sie wagte nicht viel mehr, als ihre Lippen zu bewegen, doch er verstand sie trotzdem.

„Das hier ist ein Gang, der zu einem alten Bunker führt... und zum Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Dort steigen wir wieder nach oben und organisieren uns ein Fahrzeug."

„Organisieren." Sie wiederholte das Wort langsam, ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen waren fast zu hören.

„Später...", winkte er ab und beschleunigte das Tempo, schon bald passierten sie den alten Bunker, die schwere Tür wies mittlerweile die ersten, dunklen Rostflecken auf und durch den Spalt, den sie offen stand, konnte er noch immer das trübe, rötliche Glimmen alter Notbeleuchtung erkennen – wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er noch immer etwas sah, auch Nachtsichtgeräte halfen in absoluter Finsternis nicht.

„Hier." Er führte sie über eine Schwelle in den Keller des anderen Hauses, hier gab es keine Leiter, sondern nur eine Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoß führte, und er legte den Lichtschalter um.

„Ih!" Thomas quiekte auf und riss hastig den Arm vors Gesicht, der plötzliche Wechsel von Dunkelheit zur gleißenden Helligkeit von Neonröhren behagte ihr nicht, doch er schob sie zum Aufgang. „Weiter."

Sie bedachte ihn aus geröteten, tränendenn Augen mit einem zutiefst missbilligenden Blick, aber hastete die Treppe hinauf, bis sie vor einer schlichten Holztür stand und zu ihm zurücksah. „Ich gehe zuerst."

Er widersprach nicht, sie würde gewiss weniger Aufsehen erregen, auch wenn nach der aktuellen Medienkampagne jeder Bürger von Gotham ihr Gesicht sicherlich schon mindestens einmal gesehen hatte. Schnell klopfte Thomas sich den Staub von ihrem Hosenanzug und der Bluse, dann trat sie in den Hauseingang und blickte sich kurz um, bevor sie nickte. „Kommen Sie."

Zwei Blicke die Straße auf und ab, die Gegend war nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wie ausgestorben – was ein weiterer Grund war, aus dem er das gegenüberliegende Haus für sein Versteck gewählt hatte – dann nahm er einen Autoschlüssel von seinem Gürtel und drückte den Knopf, der den Wagen aufschloss.

Sofort blinkten die Scheinwerfer eines unauffälligen, grauen Fords in der Nähe auf und er lächelte zufrieden. „Hier entlang."

Thomas folgte ihm hastig und er drückte ihr die Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Sie fahren, Detective."

Sie widersprach nicht, sondern stieg in den Wagen und er folgte ihr, die Federung ächzte unter seinem Gewicht und er bereute wieder einmal, nicht mehr auf Qualität geachtet zu haben – allerdings wäre das Auto in dieser Gegend wohl bereits gestohlen worden. „Wohin?"

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, doch dann nickte er schließlich. „Zu Ihnen. Wer würde Sie dort suchen, wenn Sie gerade auf der Flucht sind?"

---

Langsam und leise schloss Thomas ihre Tür auf und blickte misstrauisch nach drinnen, der Flur war leer und dunkel, er folgte ihr und sah sich oberflächlich in den Räumen um. „Leer."

Sie nickte und ließ sich seufzend gegen die Wand sinken. „Zum Glück."

Er konnte sehen, dass die Erschöpfung – sie waren kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gefahren, um mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln – und auch Angst an ihr zehrten, doch die nächsten Tage würden nur noch anstrengender und nervenaufreibender werden. Er konnte sie nicht ewig beschützen und ab morgen früh würde die Polizei diese Aufgabe übernehmen, allerdings hegte er wenigstens die vage Hoffnung, dass Gordon – und auch sie selbst – wussten, wem sie trauen und damit diese Aufgabe anvertrauen konnten.

Schließlich raffte sie sich auf, ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu begleiten und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass es vollkommen... leer war. Nur ein kleiner, leerer Rucksack stand in der Ecke, einige Stapel mit Kleidung lagen daneben ordentlich auf Plastiktüten aufgeschichtet und er blickte zu Thomas, die die Trostlosigkeit offensichtlich gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. „Hübsch hier."

Sie musterte ihn tadelnd. „Mindestens so schön wie bei Ihnen. Was kann ich Ihnen anbieten? Ich habe Wasser und..." Sie blickte durch die offene Tür in ihr Schlafzimmer, in dem er eine Matratze und einen zerwühlten Schlafsack erkennen konnte. „... Tee. Die Milch steht draußen, da bleibt sie kalt."

Er wandte sich um und stutzte, die Packung stand wirklich auf der äußeren Seite der Glasscheibe, er konnte die obere Hälfte gerade noch in einem Blumenkasten erkennen. „Wohnen Sie hier überhaupt?"

Nun funkelte sie ihn an, ganz eindeutig. „Natürlich. Allerdings hat sich ein durchgeknallter Mafiaboss meine Sachen unter den Nagel gerissen, deswegen ist hier alles ein wenig kahl. Außerdem, da Sie mir nun das Leben gerettet haben und keine nicht doch so sicheren Wohnungen mehr anzubieten haben, könnten Sie eigentlich verschwinden. Ich würde doch gerne schlafen, wissen Sie?"

„Sie können schlafen."

„Ach wirklich." Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dem berüchtigsten Mann von Gotham City auch nur den Rücken zuwende, von Schlafen nicht zu sprechen."

„Sie vertrauen mir nicht."

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihre Teekanne hob und an ihr Ohr hielt, er hörte, wie im Inneren eine Flüssigkeit gluckerte und sie griff nach ihrer Tasse. „Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich – aber ich vertraue niemandem in dieser Stadt weiter, als ich ihn werfen kann.... Gordon vielleicht ausgenommen."

Der offene Sarkasmus, der ihre Ruhe durchbrach, war – nach allem, was er bis jetzt von ihr gesehen hatte – ein schlechtes Zeichen, bemerkte er abwesend, während er beobachtete, wie sie an ihrem kalten Tee nippte.

„Auch?"

Sie hielt die Kanne hoch, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie vertrauen Gordon also – aber vertraut _er_ auch _Ihnen_?"

Ein würgendes Geräusch brachte ihn dazu, sich umzuwenden, Thomas hustete und doch brachte sie es fertig, ihn empört anzustarren. „Warum... warum sagen Sie das?"

„Weil ich meine Zweifel habe."

Sie funkelte ihn an, doch er sah den Zweifel in ihren Augen, den berechtigten Zweifel, denn Gordon hatte ihr kein Wort von der Abmachung erzählt, die sie vor zwei Jahren getroffen hatten, von der Lüge, die sie der Welt präsentierten, um Harvey Dents Ruf zu schützen.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um eine ablehnende Antwort zu geben, als er hörte, wie mindestens zwei Autos vor dem Haus anhielten und stutzte. „Ist hier um diese Zeit noch viel Verkehr?"

„Nein..." Sie wirkte abwesend, schien auch zu lauschen, und er starrte sie an, als die ersten Schritte die Treppe hinaufpolterten. „Was zum Teufel..."

Er starrte sie an, sie trug eine Anzugjacke, eine Bluse, eine Hose und Schuhe mit Absätzen... „Leeren Sie Ihre Taschen aus. Sofort."

Sie blinzelte, gehorchte aber vor der Intensität seiner Worte und holte ihren Schlüssel hervor, eine Packung Taschentücher, ihre Dienstmarke, zwei zusammengefaltete Geldscheine... und sonst nichts. „Was soll das... und sollten wir nicht lieber verschwinden?"

„Ein Sender. Sie tragen einen Sender bei sich."

Sie erstarrte kurz, doch dann, wie wenn ein Entschluss sie mit neuer Energie erfüllt hätte, schlüpfte sie hastig aus ihrer Jacke und ihren Schuhen und er starrte sie an. „Detective?"

„Ich habe keine Idee, wo er sein könnte – aber ich verringere gerade die Möglichkeiten." Sie Schnallte ihre Dienstwaffe ab und dann, nach kurzem Zögern, auch das Holster an ihrem Bein. „Und jetzt weg hier."

Er widersprach nicht und öffnete das Fenster, der Schwung der Bewegung ließ die Milchpackung nach unten purzeln und er winkte Thomas zu sich. „Kommen Sie."

Er zog sie mit sich aus dem Fenster, sie wirkte fast zu ruhig auf ihn, denn die Geräusche aus dem Flur kamen näher und er war plötzlich sehr froh, die Türkette vorgelegt zu haben, dann stieß er sich ab und breitete die Schwingen aus. Sie schrie auf, als sie nach unten durchsackten, doch dann fingen sie sich und glitten nach unten. Ein krachendes Geräusch aus dem offenen Fenster folgte ihnen und er beschleunigte ihren Fall, je schneller sie in die Sicherheit der Kanalisation eintauchen konnten, desto besser. Mittlerweile wollte er kein vermeidbares Risiko mehr eingehen, was Thomas' Sicherheit betraf, zu deutlich hatten ihre Verfolger ihre Entschlossenheit bewiesen.

Schüsse peitschten durch die Nachtluft und er spürte, wie Thomas zusammenzuckte, doch er drehte ab und zog sie um die Ecke des Gebäudes, aus der Sicht ihrer Verfolger, und landete schließlich im Hof eines benachbarten Wohnblocks, vergessene Wäsche hing an den Leinen und bot ihnen ein wenig Deckung.

„Weiter." Er zog sie zur Straße, auf der Suche nach einem Kanaldeckel, durch den er in den Untergrund verschwinden sollte. Thomas wirkte blass, aber der zusätzliche Schrecken verlor langsam seine Wirkung, zu viel war in dieser Nacht passiert, um sie noch ernsthaft aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Was suchen wir?"

„Einen Ausweg", entgegnete er nur, neben dem Hauseingang sah er ein Gitter im Boden und zog sie darauf zu.

„Und was für einen?" Sie folgte ihm, wurde aber langsamer, ihre Brauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen.

„Vertrauen Sie mir. Auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht tun."

„Vertrauen?" Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, überrascht zu sein, denn er bohrte die Nadel mit dem starken Beruhigungsmittel in ihren Arm und sie sackte zusammen, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie verstand, wirkte ungemein... resigniert, so als ob diese Nacht nichts mehr bereithalten konnte, mit dem sie nicht mehr rechnete.

Schnell blickte er auf und ab, die Autos standen zwar noch vor dem Haus, aber er konnte niemanden darin erkennen, dann zog er sie mit sich hinab in die Eingeweide der Stadt.


	20. Paranoid

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 19: Paranoid**

Die Dunkelheit wich nur langsam, sie spürte, wie Benommenheit und bleierne Schwere noch immer durch ihre Glieder krochen, ihre Hände und Füße kribbelte und vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf. Gleißendes Licht erwartete sie, sie kniff die Lider zusammen und das helle, kühle Weiß teilte sich in einzelne Quadrate auf, schwarze Linien zogen sich weiter und weiter, sie folgte ihnen mit ihrem Blick...

„Sie sind wach."

Sie richtete sich auf und ihre Sicht verschwamm für einen Augenblick, Batman wurde zu einem schwarzen Schemen und sie stützte sich mit dem Arm an der Wand ab, bis der Schwindelanfall langsam abebbte. „Ja."

Gut, zumindest teilweise, denn sie fühlte sich noch immer, als wäre die Hälfte ihres Verstandes im Winterschlaf versunken, und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären. Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkte noch immer, es pulsierte durch ihre Adern und dämpfte ihre Wahrnehmung, während sie sich abwesend umsah. In dem großen, langen Raum konnte sie das Fahrzeug erkennen, das in der Stadt als Batmobil bekannt war, hinter ihm konnte sie ein Motorrad in ähnlichem Stil erkennen und runzelte die Stirn, fast qualvoll langsam fand der Impuls seinen Weg von ihrem Gehirn zu ihren Muskeln. „Wo bin ich?"

„In meinem Versteck." Kraftlos ergriff sie den Arm, den er ihr hinhielt, und er zerrte sie mehr von dem Tisch, auf dem sie gelegen hatte, hoch, als dass er ihr half. „Sie sollten eigentlich noch nicht wach sein. Ich habe Ihnen ein Gegenmittel verabreicht. Es gibt da etwas, das Sie sich ansehen sollten."

Das erklärte eindeutig, wieso sie sich fühlte, als ob ein Riese auf ihren Kopf getreten war, sie konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie die verschiedenen Substanzen in ihrem Körper um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. „Was?" Ihre Knie schwankten bedrohlich, oder war es der Boden des Raumes, sie war nicht in der Lage, es mit Sicherheit zu sagen, doch irgendetwas in seiner Stimme hatte sie alarmiert, eine Saite in ihrem vernebelten Geist angeschlagen...

„Kommen Sie."

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie einige Bildschirme erreichten, vage erkannte sie die beiden Gesichter – die einer Frau und eines Mannes – auf einer der Anzeigen, sie hieß... Anna, ja, Anna und ihr Komplize.

„Setzen Sie sich." Er bugsierte sie auf den einzigen Stuhl, den sie weit und breit entdecken konnte, doch sie wusste nicht, ob er Rücksicht auf ihren Zustand nahm – oder auf die Nachrichten, die er ganz offensichtlich für sie hatte. „Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich Bilder von allen Helfern des Lieutenants gemacht, als ich mit ihnen zusammentraf. Sie sind mittlerweile mit der Hilfe verschiedener Datenbanken alle identifiziert, bis auf die Frau und den Mann, die die führende Rolle übernommen hatten. Für ihn hatte ich, als ich mit Ihnen hierher zurückkehrte, einen eindeutigen Treffer."

Er deutete auf das Gesicht des Mannes und sie betrachtete ihn vage interessiert, das Datum in der rechten unteren Ecke der Videoaufnahme war das des heutigen Tages – oder war es bereits der gestrige? „Wo?"

Für einen Augenblick schwieg er und die Pause brachte sie dazu, sich umzuwenden und ihn anzustarren. „An der Gotham City Central Train Station." Er zögerte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Die Überwachungskamera hat ihn dabei gefilmt, wie er mit einigen Begleitern in einen Fernzug nach Chicago gestiegen ist."

„Chicago." Ihr übermüdeter Geist ratterte mit der Langsamkeit eines altmodischen Relaissystems vor sich hin, sie konnte fast spüren, wie die einzelnen Schalter klickten und klackten und doch nicht zu der Schlussfolgerung kamen, von der sie wusste, dass sie da war. Sie fühlte sich langsam, so unendlich langsam, sie schloss die Augen und... „Ich muss telefonieren!"

„Ihre Verwandten?"

Sie nickte leicht, als er das, was sie quälte, in Worte fasste, während die Angst sich langsam in ihre Eingeweide fraß; er reichte ihr ein Handy. „Sie wissen die Nummer?"

Mit zitternden Fingern wählte sie, ihre Glieder kannten die Bewegungen aus langer Erfahrung auswendig und sie drückte das Gerät an ihr Ohr, lauschte jedem einzelnen Tuten mit qualvoller Spannung, während die Stille sich in die Länge zog und sie darauf wartete, dass eine Stimme ihr antwortete. „Gutierrez."

„Tomas, hier ist Beth. Beth Thomas." Sie atmete ein wenig auf und hatte im selben Moment das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sich ihre Zunge gegen den Vornamen ihres ehemaligen Vorgesetzten wehren würde.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?" Sergeant Gutierrez klang, als ob er ihr – und nicht zum ersten Mal – den Kopf abreißen wollte, die Schläfrigkeit wurde nun von der Wut überdeckt.

„Ja... es ist wichtig. Verdammt wichtig."

„Du..." Er stutzte, schien erst jetzt richtig wahrzunehmen, was sie gesagt hatte, und sein Tonfall änderte sich schlagartig. „Was?"

„Ein Mafiaboss aus Gotham hat heute drei Mal versucht, mich ermorden zu lassen...", der Sergeant sog hörbar die Luft ein, unterbrach sie aber nicht, „und wir haben einen seiner Handlanger auf Überwachungsbildern gefunden – als er in einen Zug nach Chicago stieg."

Gutierrez knurrte leise. „Und du denkst an deine Eltern und Mark?"

„Ja." Das Flehen in ihrer Stimme drang deutlicher hervor, als ihr lieb war, doch er seufzte nur leise. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, Beth – ein paar Leute bitten, auf sie aufzupassen, wenn sie gerade keinen Dienst haben, aber es ist nur ein Gefallen und nichts Offizielles und..."

„Ich weiß, Tomas... danke. Es ist nur für kurze Zeit, bis ich beweise habe, um meine Anfrage über die normalen Kanäle zu leiten... aber danke. Ich danke dir von Herzen."

„Was tut man nicht für Freunde. Pass auf dich auf."

„Immer."

Er legte auf und sie ließ sich kraftlos nach vorne sinken, presste ihre Finger an die Schläfen, ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihre beruhigungsmittelgedämpfte Wahrnehmung, ein Gefühl, das ihr gar nicht behagte.

„Mit wem haben Sie gesprochen?"

Unwillig blickte sie auf, die Freude, wieder einmal eine bekannte Stimme zu hören – selbst wenn es in einer solch ernsten Angelegenheit war – hatte sie fast vergessen lassen, wo sie war und vor allem mit wem. „Tomas", entgegnete sie abwesend, ihre Gedanken rasten nun mit fast irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit, so als ob sie ihre bleierne Langsamkeit gegen unkontrollierbare Sprünge getauscht hätten. .

„Tomas."

„Sergeant Tomas Gutierrez vom CPD – mein nun ehemaliger Vorgesetzter. Zufrieden?" Sie erhob sich langsam und streckte sich, ihre bloßen Füße und die Tatsache, dass sie keine Jacke trug, machten sich mittlerweile bei ihr bemerkbar, sie begann zu frösteln, versuchte aber, es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. „Ich muss ins Präsidium."

„Wollen Sie nicht Ihre Verwandten anrufen?"

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die Kinder schlafen sicher... und Tomas wird ihnen die Situation erklären, wenn er bei ihnen ist... viel wichtiger ist, dass ich möglichst schnell mit Gordon sprechen und mich mit dem CPD in Verbindung setzen kann." Für einen Augenblick zögerte sie, beim Blick auf den Bildschirm war ihr ein Gedanke gekommen. „Können wir Ihre Bilder für eine Fahndung haben?"

„Ja. Wenn Sie sie brauchen, werden sie da sein."

„Danke." Kurz schloss sie die Augen, sie fühlte tiefe Müdigkeit und hätte sich am liebsten ausgeschlafen, aber das durfte sie nicht – nicht, wenn ihre Familie leben sollte. „Ich... ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Das sollten Sie."

Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu zeigen, wo sich der Ausgang befand, und sie seufzte fast lautlos auf... die Nebenwirkungen würden durch zwei neue Dosen Medikamente sicherlich nicht geringer werden.„Tun Sie, was Ihre Paranoia Ihnen gebietet..."

Die Dunkelheit schloss sich um sie, und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren.

---

„Detective Thomas. Detective Thomas."

Die Stimmen um sie herum klangen besorgt, erregt, ja, fast drängend und doch zeigte sich ihr Geist nur widerwillig bereit, aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, in die man ihn versetzt hatte. Dumpfer Kopfschmerz pochte in ihren Schläfen und steigerte sich zu einem blitzenden Crescendo von Qual, als sie die Augen öffnete und in helles Licht blinzelte. Sie lag auf einem Sofa, sie spürte die weichen Polster unter sich, und doch konnte sie nur vage einordnen, wo sie sich befand...

„Thomas."

„Sir..." Sie hob den Arm vors Gesicht, die Bewegung schien ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu kosten, doch wenigstens schützte er sie vor dem Licht. „Commissioner..."

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Ma'am?" Eine andere Stimme, jünger, besorgter, eine, der zu antworten sie sich fast verpflichtet fühlte. „Nein..."

„Natürlich nicht... sehen Sie sich sie doch an, DuPres."

Vorsichtig startete sie einen zweiten Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, und zwang sich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, bis er langsam abebbte und ihr erlaubte, ihre Umgebung zu erkennen. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie Gordon, Morgan und DuPres, die um sie herumstanden, ein fremder Mann mit einem großen Koffer hastete gerade auf sie zu und sie vermutete, dass er ein hinzugerufener Arzt war... zumindest hätte das seine hektische Aktivität erklärt.

„Was ist... passiert?" Sie nuschelte nur und wagte nicht, sich aufzusetzen, aus Angst, dass die Dunkelheit, die am Rande ihres Bewusstseins lauerte, ihren Verstand wieder erdrücken würde.

„Wir haben Sie auf dem Dach gefunden, Detective."

Gordon sprach, und die Anstrengung, ihren Blick auf ihn zu richten, ließ neuen Schmerz durch ihren Kopf pulsieren. „Batman... Batman hat mich... hierhergebracht..."

„Batman?"

„Ja..." Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, um zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte zu nicken, und schloss die Augen. „Er hat mich gerettet... und versteckt..."

Versteckt... Ein Brocken Information, den sie nicht einordnen konnte, irrte durch ihre Gedanken, sie dachte an den See ihrer Heimat, an Jennifer... Jennifer. „Scheiße." Durch pure Willenskraft zwang sie den Schmerz und die Verwirrung in die Tiefen ihres Geistes zurück und starrte angstvoll an die Decke.

„Detective, was ist passiert?" Gordons Stimme, er beugte sich über sie und sie fühlte seine Unruhe.

„Commissioner, Sie dürfen sie nicht überanstrengen... die Symptome sehen nach einer hohen Dosis an Beruhigungsmitteln aus und was Detective Thomas braucht, ist ein Bett und Ruhe, bis die Wirkung abklingt."

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf, um den Arzt zu fixieren, er sah durchaus kompetent aus, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich an seine Vorschläge zu halten. „Sir, was ich brauche, ist ein Schreibtisch."

„Ein Schreibtisch?" Morgan hob die Augenbrauen, sie schien ernsthaft an der geistigen Gesundheit ihrer Vorgesetzten zu zweifeln und betrachtete sie interessiert. „Ma'am, Sie sollten wirklich..."

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme und rappelte sich auf, ignorierte die Schwärze, die ihr Gesichtsfeld vernebelte, bis sie von selbst abklang, und holte tief Luft. „Habe ich etwas bei mir getragen, als ich gefunden wurde?"

DuPres nickte. „Eine CD, Ma'am. Wir untersuchen gerade die Daten darauf, es scheinen Überwachungsbilder zu sein."

„Ausgezeichnet."

Der Arzt blickte sie an, als ob sie gerade erklärt hätte, sie wolle ihren Aktenordner mit Stiftbeilage verspeisen. „Detective, ich kann Ihrem Entschluss wirklich nicht zustimmen... von meinem Standpunkt aus sind Sie gerade auf dem besten Weg, sich zu überanstrengen und ich kann nicht voraussagen, auf welche Weise das die Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente, die Sie erhalten haben, beeinflussen wird. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was genau Sie bekommen haben, und würde Sie am liebsten zur Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus schicken."

Thomas nickte langsam. „Ich... diese Angelegenheit ist dringend..."

Der Mann setzte gerade dazu an, ihr zu widersprechen, doch sie entschloss sich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren – entschuldigen konnte sie sich danach auch noch. „Officer DuPres, die Daten auf der CD... das sind Bilder von Anna und ihrem Komplizen... außerdem Überwachungsbilder, die zeigen, wie der Mann gemeinsam mit einigen Begleitern in einen Zug nach Chicago steigt. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Lieutenant mir gedroht hat und Informationen über den gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort meiner Familie besitzt, denke ich, dass diese Daten an das CPD weitergeleitet werden sollten, um Personenschutz zu gewährleisten."

Sie atmete tief durch, ihre Erklärung hatte sie erschöpft und sie lehnte sich zurück und atmete durch. „Stimmen Sie mir zu, Commissioner?"

Gordon nickte. „Natürlich. Ich werde Ihr Ansuchen an meinen Kollegen weiterleiten. Sie kümmern sich um die Daten, Officer DuPres."

„Danke..." Es gelang ihr, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, die Angelegenheit war nun in guten Händen, das wusste sie... höchstwahrscheinlich in besseren als in ihren eigenen, denn im Moment zitterten ihre Finger so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie ein Glas würde halten können. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete durch, doch dann blinzelte sie, als Gordon erklärte: „Könnten Sie uns einen Augenblick allein lassen?"

Die Officers und auch der Arzt – jener allerdings erst nach einem patentierten mahnenden Blick von Morgan – verließen den Raum, und sie betrachtete den Commissioner mit mildem Interesse. „Was ist?"

„Was zum Teufel ist mit Ihnen passiert, Thomas?"

„Ich..." Sie winkte ab. „Das wird schon wieder..."

„Ich weiß, dass es wieder wird." Gordon funkelte sie an. „Allerdings wüsste ich trotzdem gerne, wieso Sie ohne Waffe, Marke, Schuhe und Jacke auf dem Dach des Polizeipräsidiums abegelegt werden. Ohnmächtig. Und wieso Sie aussehen, als ob sie schon mit einem Fuß im Grab stehen würden – und das interessiert nicht nur aus dem rein beruflichen Interesse, das Sie zweifellos im umgekehrten Fall hätten."

„Ich... Batman hat mich vor der Explosion gerettet und mich in eine angeblich sichere Wohnung gebracht... allerdings war besagte Wohnung doch nicht so sicher, wie er geglaubt hat, denn sie haben uns dort gefunden, ebenso in meinem Apartement, wohin wir uns danach zurückgezogen haben...

Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es dem Lieutenant also irgendwie gelungen, mir einen Peilsender unterzujubeln... deswegen fehlen meine Sachen. Wir hatten keine Zeit, herauszufinden, was genau es war, also hab ich einfach alles zurückgelassen..."

Gordon hob misstrauisch die Augen. „Das erklärt allerdings nicht, warum Sie bis unter die Augenbrauen voll sind mit Beruhigungsmitteln."

„Ich... nachdem die Leute des Lieutenant uns in meiner Wohnung aufgestöbert haben, hat er mich in sein Versteck gebracht – wollte aber aus relativ verständlichen Gründen nicht, dass ich erfahre, wo genau es ist." Sie zögerte für einen Moment, sah auf die Uhr, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hing. „Ich denke, er hat darauf geachtet, dass wir nicht verfolgt werden... mir fehlen ungefähr drei Stunden beim ersten Blackout und eine beim Zweiten."

„Und die Überwachungsbilder?"

„Sind von ihm... ich will gar nicht wissen, in wie viele Regierungsdatenbanken er sich gehackt hat – ich habe unter anderem AFIS gesehen, und er hat Zugang zu einigen Kameras in Bahnhöfen und Flughäfen... ich denke, wir müssen seine Fähigkeiten höher ansetzen als ursprünglich gedacht. Außerdem hat er – ich habe keine Ahnung, woher – Bilder von der Schießerei auf dem Dach des Mafia-Bürogebäudes und ein hochentwickeltes Gesichtserkennungsprogramm..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Können Sie das, was ich eben gesagt habe, an Morgan und DuPres weiterleiten? Ich bin sicher, sie können auch ohne mich etwas damit anfangen."

Gordon nickte. „Natürlich. Allerdings ist der einzige Ort, an den ich Sie jetzt weiterleiten werde, das Gotham General. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das..."

„Natürlich. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich im Moment auch nicht in der Verfassung, mich dagegen zu wehren."

Gordon trat an die Tür und öffnete sie. „Doctor Matthews?"

Der Mann blickte herein und musterte sie eindringlich, er wirkte konsterniert, allerdings auch merkwürdig überrascht. „Ja, Commissioner?"

„Ich denke, Sie können Ihre Patientin jetzt mitnehmen, Doctor... wenn Sie das noch wollen."

Matthews nickte. „Natürlich will ich das."

Thomas lehnte sich zurück und seufzte auf... nun, wo sie alles getan hatte, zu dem sie in der Lage war, kehrte der Schmerz mit voller Wucht zurück und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als endlich zu schlafen.

---

Die Kameras blitzten und klackten, Mikrofone reckten sich in den Himmel und versuchten, ihr so nahe wie möglich zu kommen, doch mittlerweile nahm sie die Geräusche kaum mehr wahr, so sehr hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen daran gewöhnt. Fast durchgehend wurde sie von Reportern beobachtet und belauert, spielte den Köder, während Gordon arbeitete, und obwohl sie es nicht mochte – und sich fragte, ob diese Aufmerksamkeit je wieder abebben würde – nahm sie es mit einem ruhigen, kühlen Lächeln.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Detective Thomas ist noch immer sehr schwach... Ruhe!" Morgan stand neben ihr und ließ ihre Umgebung nicht aus dem Auge – genau wie das Dutzend Polizisten, das vor ihrem Krankenzimmer gewacht hatte und nun fest entschlossen schien, sie nicht einen Schritt alleine tun zu lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie so blass war, wie sie sich fühlte, doch ihr professioneller Teil, der in den meisten Situationen den Großteil ihres Denkens beherrschte, störte sich nicht daran... es würde die Publicity nur anheizen, auch wenn sie sich gerade fühlte, als ob sie jeden Augenblick zusammenklappen konnten.

„Ruhe!" Dank Morgans energischen Versuchen, die durch ihre Ausstrahlung und Persönlichkeit einiges an Gewicht bekamen, beruhigte sich die Meute an Reportern, die sich in der Eingangshalle des nagelneuen Gotham General Hospital drängten, und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind." Ihre Stimme klang noch immer schwach, fand sie, aber durchaus ruhig und beherrscht. „Ich fühle mich im Moment nicht besonders gut, also möchte ich nur einige Worte sagen, danach kurz ein oder zwei Fragen beantworten und mich wieder ins Bett legen... Doctor Matthews würde mir alles andere wohl nicht verzeihen."

Sie holte Luft und sammelte ihre Gedanken, ihr war klar, dass sie kaum etwas würde sagen können, dass diese Menschen noch nicht gehört hatten, und trotzdem waren sie alle – und die Bewohner Gothams vor ihren Fernsehapparaten – hier, um es zu hören... eine absurde Vorstellung. „Wie Sie alle wissen, verübte ein Mann, der sich der Lieutenant nennt, gestern Abend einen feigen und hinterhältigen Mordanschlag auf mich. Mit dieser Bombe gelang es ihm zwar nicht, mich zu töten, aber jener Officer, der mich hätte fahren sollen, starb dabei und zwei weiter Polizisten wurden verletzt."

Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, verlieh ihren Worten zusätzliches Gewicht, während das Klicken der Fotoapparate die Stille durchbrach, sofern sie je geherrscht hatte.

„Ich möchte der Familie mein ehrlich empfundenes Beileid aussprechen. Ich kannte Officer Reid nicht so gut, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, aber er war ein guter Polizist und hätte besseres verdient gehabt, als einen so sinnlosen Tod zu sterben."

Ein junger Mann nutzte die Stille, die ihren Worten folgte, um seine gebrüllte Frage zu stellen. „Was werden Sie dagegen unternehmen?"

Vorsichtig, um ihre wackeligen Knie nicht zu belasten, wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Nach den Hinweisen, die wir erhalten haben, ist der Lieutenant – wieso auch immer – auf eine sehr persönliche Art und Weise auf mich fixiert. Dies ist der Grund, aus dem Commissioner Gordon und ich übereingekommen sind, dass ich einen anderen Fall bearbeiten sollte... ich möchte nicht den Tod von noch mehr Menschen verschulden durch diese Verbindung." Möglicherweise beugte sie die Wahrheit an diesem Punkt ein wenig, doch mittlerweile war sie wirklich der Ansicht, dass es besser war, wenn sie Batman verfolgte... besser nicht nur für sie selbst, sondern auch für ihre Familie.

„Hat der Lieutenant irgendwelche Drohungen Ihnen gegenüber geäußert?"

„Nein." Nein... er hatte einfach gehandelt. Und ihre Wohnungseinrichtung gestohlen.

„Wollen Sie gegen ihn ermitteln?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Sobald ich gegen irgendjemanden ermitteln _möchte_, bin ich nicht mehr die geeignete Person, es zu tun – es macht mich voreingenommen und blind gegenüber Beweisen, die vielleicht auf andere Täter hinweisen könnten."

„Was ist mit Batman?"

„Batman?" Sie hob die Brauen. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet... was halten Sie nun von ihm?"

Warum wollte alle Welt wissen, was sie von diesem Verrückten hielt? Es schien fast, als ob die Stadt von ihm besessen wäre und sich doch nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie ihn nun verehren oder verdammen sollte. „Er steht im Mordfall Harvey Dent unter dringendem Tatverdacht, was durch die forensische Untersuchung und durch die Zeugenaussage von Commissioner James Gordon gestützt wird. Daher werde ich ihn verhaften, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe. Allerdings tauchen in diesem Fall einige Probleme auf, also konzentriere ich meine Ermittlungen im Moment darauf, seine Identität festzustellen."

„Aber Batman hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Sind Sie nicht auch ihm gegenüber voreingenommen?" Diese Frage wurde von einer Frau gestellt und auch sie blickte sie langsam an, ihre blonden Haare wirkten zerzaust von dem ständigen Kampf um die besten Plätze.

„Ich bin höchstens in der Hinsicht eingenommen, dass nach den mir vorliegenden Ermittlungsergebnissen die Kommissionen vor mir nicht einmal versucht haben, in alle Richtungen zu ermitteln, und dass die Daten daher sehr selektiv darauf zugeschnitten sind, ihn zum Schuldigen zu machen."

„Aber sind Sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen dankbar?" Die Stimme kam aus den hinteren Reihen, sie konnte nicht identifizieren, von wem sei stammte, und sie verbarg ein Kopfschütteln. Auf der einen Seite wollten sie, dass sie ihn verhaftet – und auf der anderen sollte sie ihn verehren wie einen Helden...

„Natürlich bin ich das. Wer wäre das nicht – immerhin hat er mir das Leben gerettet. Und vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich bei ihm erkenntlich zeigen... ich könnte ihm Blumen schicken, bevor ich ihn verhaften lasse. Sie haben nicht zufällig seine Adresse?"


	21. Curiosity in White

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 20: Curiosity in White**

Das kühle, sterile Weiß des Krankenzimmers passte zu Thomas' Teint, als er sie betrachtete, sie wirkte blass – die Pressekonferenz hatte ihrer Genesung ganz offensichtlich nicht gut getan und trotzdem brütete sie über einer Akte auf ihrem Schoß, als er in den Raum eintrat. „Detective."

„Commissioner Gordon." Sie blickte auf und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Ich dachte mir, ich bringe keine Blumen – Sie bekommen sicherlich genug." Fast suchend sah er sich um und sie kicherte. „Stehen im Nebenzimmer. Sogar von Mr Wayne ist ein Strauß gekommen, auch wenn ich mich wirklich frage, wieso."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Ball? Wie auch immer... wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Schon besser. Ich brauche nur Ruhe und Entspannung... was ich im Moment ja auch bekomme, zumindest einigermaßen. Wie ist die Situation in Chicago?"

„Ihre Verwandten stehen unter Personenschutz... haben Sie schon mit ihnen telefoniert?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich habe kurz mit Mark gesprochen... sie nehmen es relativ gefasst auf, denke ich, nur Jenny gefällt es nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihren Freundinnen ins Kino konnte..."

„Ihre Nichte?"

„Ja... sie kommt gerade in dieses Alter und beim Medienrummel um die Philipps-Affäre hat sie sich noch nicht darum gekümmert."

Gordon nickte. „Ja... ich war in Ihrer Wohnung. Sie sieht ziemlich... übel aus."

„Das sah sie vorher auch schon, machen Sie sich keine Illusionen."

„Sie wären überrascht, wie viel Chaos man in einem leeren Apartment anrichten kann, glauben Sie mir..."

Thomas nickte. „Haben Sie meine Sachen gefunden?"

„Ja."

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, so als ob sie nicht ernsthaft mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, und legte die Akte zur Seite. „Was genau?"

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihre Schuhe, Ihren Blazer, Ihren Schlüsselbund, Ihre Dienstmarke, Ihre beiden Waffen samt Holster und eine Packung Taschentücher."

„Das müsste... alles sein." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und fasste sich sofort an den Kopf, sie verzog das Gesicht und Gordon machte eine Schritt auf sie zu. „Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht."

„Nein... ich bin in Ordnung. Das ist alles, was ich abgelegt habe – bis auf die vierzig Dollar, die ich in der Tasche hatte..."

Er nickte. „Wir haben alles zur Analyse geschickt, allerdings noch keine Ergebnisse erhalten... aber wenn dort ein Peilsender war, werden wir ihn finden."

„Das ist gut..." Sie starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, wusste Gordon doch, dass die Scheibe aus Panzerglas bestand – er hoffte, dass das und die Officers, die die Tür bewachten, ausreichen würden, um Thomas zu schützen.

„Haben Sie Morgan und DuPres meine Notizen übergeben?"

Gordon nickte. „Ja... Officer DuPres schien regelrecht begierig darauf, sie in die Finger zu bekommen, besonders Ihren Bericht über Batmans Versteck hat er verschlungen... er meinte, er würde ihn in seine Analysen mit einbeziehen."

„Ausgezeichnet."

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Detective?" Sie blickte auf, vielleicht überrascht über die Frage, und musterte ihn nachdenklich – zwar musste er zugeben, dass ihr Verhältnis sich in dem Monat, seit sie sich wiedergetroffen hatten, rapide verbessert hatte, allerdings hatte er auch in seinen besten Momenten nicht geglaubt, dass er sich jemals so um sie sorgen würde wie in dem Augenblick, als er sie bewusstlos auf dem Dach liegen sah.

„Ich... es geht mir schon besser, nur manchmal bekomme ich noch Kopfschmerzen, wie eben. Aber Doctor Matthews möchte mich morgen oder übermorgen entlassen... allerdings meinte er, ich müsse mich auch dann noch schonen."

„Das ist... gut."

Das Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, erfüllte den Raum und er betrachtete sie unschlüssig, als er nichts weiter sagte, griff sie wieder nach der Akte und studiert sie, er konnte das Wappen des GCPD auf der Rückseite erkennen und nickte leicht. Thomas hielt sich bewundernswert, fand er, wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch die Menschen, die ihr am liebsten waren, bedroht wurden, doch er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

So sehr er sie auch auf einer professionellen Ebene schätzte, er war nicht der Typ, der mit seinen Leuten abends nach der Arbeit noch auf ein Bier ging, und ganz besonders mit ihr nicht – wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie wusste, wie man gemütliches Zusammensein überhaupt buchstabierte. Obwohl sie bereits aufgetaut war, wirkte sie trotzdem nicht auf ihn wie jemand, der besonders viel Zeit mit anderen Menschen verbrachte, auch wenn er bemerkt hatte, dass sie sehr an ihrer Familie und besonders an ihrer Nichte hing.

Wieder glitt sein Blick über die Akte, die sie auf dem Schoß hielt, und er hob die Augenbrauen, die Ecken des Papiers sahen abgegriffen aus und auch das Layout wirkte auf ihn ein wenig älter. „Was lesen Sie da?"

Sie blickte auf und musterte ihn kurz, dann wies sie auf einen Stapel auf ihrem Nachttisch, den er noch gar nicht richtig bemerkt hatte. „Da ich nun sowieso ans Bett gefesselt bin, habe ich mir die komplette Aktenübersicht über den Fall Batman besorgen lassen und nun begonnen, mich einzulesen... im Moment bin ich bei der Beschreibung des Vorfalls mit Mr Carmine Falconi an den Docks..."

Gordon nickte langsam, er erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen Tag, an dem Batman ihnen den mächtigsten Mafiaboss der Stadt auf dem silbernen Tablett geliefert hatte – oder, wenn er genau war, auf dem silbernen Scheinwerfer. „Das war die erste Gelegenheit, bei der er wirklich sein Talent gezeigt hat..."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie klingen beeindruckt."

„Das war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch", entgegnete er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Als er in meinem Büro war, hielt ich ihn nur für einen Spinner... aber dann musste ich meine Meinung ändern."

„Oh, ja..." Sie deutete auf eine Akte, die sie auf einem weitaus kleineren Stapel neben sich abgelegt hatte. „Davon hab ich ebenfalls gelesen..." Plötzlich blickte sie auf, ihre kühlen, dunklen Augen musterten ihn eindringlich. „Sie scheinen ihn zu bewundern..."

Er erwiderte ihr Starren, sie sah blass und noch magerer aus als sonst, aber die kritische Neugier, die die Ermittlerin in ihr auszeichnete, stach deutlicher hervor als je zuvor – offensichtlich hatte sie sich diese Frage lange überlegt und sie verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort. „Ich denke, er tut Dinge, die mir nicht möglich sind – und die ich auch gar nicht tun wollte. Von diesem Aspekt her bewundere ich ihn sicherlich, auch wenn ich nicht gutheißen kann, dass er das Gesetz bricht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen..."

Sie nickte langsam. „Allerdings waren Sie durchaus nicht abgeneigt, sich seine Taten zunutze zu machen – und sind es noch immer nicht."

War da ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme? Er konnte es nicht sagen und doch war da etwas in ihrem Blick, das ihn verwirrte und doch nicht losließ, eine Neugier, ein Wunsch zu wissen, der über ihr berufliches Interesse hinausging. „Nein."

Sie nickte langsam, musterte angelegentlich die Falten ihrer Decke und zwirbelte einen von ihnen zwischen ihren Fingern. „Ich... das kann ich verstehn."

---

Commissioner James Gordon empfand den starken Wunsch, sich in seiner Kaffeetasse zu ertränken, als er aus der kleinen Küche wieder nach draußen trat und durch die Glasscheibe seiner Bürotür Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch entdeckte. Nicht, dass er nicht genug damit zu tun hatte, die Ermittlungen wegen eines Attentates auf die Leiterin einer Sonderkommission zu koordinieren und damit auch ihre Arbeit zu übernehmen, nun tauchte auch noch die Politik auf und verlangte Rechenschaft von ihm – in einem Moment, in dem er das absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Garica war ihm schon in den letzten Tagen wegen Informationen über die aktuellen Ermittlungen in den Ohren gelegen, die er ihm auch gegeben hatte – allerdings nur unwillig, denn seiner Ansicht nach hatte die Politik ihn zwar zu kontrollieren, aber sich nicht in seine Aufgabengebiete einzumischen, denn ein Polizist konnte noch immer am besten entscheiden, was ein Polizist nun tun musste.

Trotzdem gelang es ihm, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zwingen, als er in sein Büro trat. „Bürgermeister."

„Commissioner." Garcia erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln, und Gordon trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er war nicht in der Stimmung, Platz zu nehmen, zu sehr fühlte er die Unruhe, die zwangsläufig mit der gegenwärtigen Situation einhergehen musste. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Garcia blickte kühl zu ihm hoch. „Sie können mich informiert halten, Commissioner."

Für einen Augenblick oder zwei schwieg er und verdaute den deutlichen Vorwurf in den Worten, dann betrachtete er den Bürgermeister nachdenklich. „Ich habe Sie über alle wichtigen Entwicklungen unterrichtet, Sir."

„Nachdem ich mich bei Ihnen gemeldet habe – andernfalls hätte ich wohl nie auch nur irgendetwas erfahren, Gordon."

Der kalte Vorwurf in Garcias Stimme traf ihn nicht besonders, trotzdem nahm er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf einer freien Ecke ab. „Ermittlungen sind noch immer Sache der Polizei."

„Außer wenn ich es bin, der für die Fehler des Commissioners von seinen politischen Gegnern gesteinigt wird, Gordon. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf, trotz ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheiten, trotz der Tatsache, dass Garcia ihm ein Amt aufgedrängt hatte, das ihm nicht behagte, war der Bürgermeister von Gotham noch immer einer seiner Verbündeten, einer der wenigen Politiker, von denen er wusste, dass sie ehrlich waren. Es hatte keinen Zweck, ihn zu verärgern, schon gar nicht, weil er persönlich sich zu überarbeitet fühlte, um ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Sir. Aber die momentane Situation ist nicht besonders einfach für mich."

Garcia winkte ab. „Natürlich – wie geht es Detective Thomas?"

„Sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und hat schon wieder begonnen, Akten zu sichern", entgegnete er fast abwesend, der plötzliche Themenwechsel irritierte ihn, das musste er zugeben.

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich kann also annehmen, dass ihre Sonderkommission bald wieder zu arbeiten beginnen wird. Im Lichte der bevorstehenden Wahlen und der Rückkehr der Mafia ist eine Erfolg bei der Jagd nach Batman wichtiger denn je, Commissioner."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen, seine eigene Ansicht war der seines obersten Vorgesetzten diametral entgegengesetzt – gerade jetzt, wo die Familie Gotham wieder mit Angst und Schrecken überzog, wollte er alles, nur nicht Batman verhaften. Dazu war er einfach eine viel zu wertvolle Hilfe im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen, aber trotzdem nickte er. „Detective Thomas' Leute arbeiten nach ihrer Anleitung und mit den neuen Informationen, die sie durch ihren Kontakt mit Batman gewonnen hat, auch im Moment weiter, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie bald wieder selbst unterstützen wird, Sir."

Garcia schien zufrieden mit dieser Aussage und nickte. „Natürlich. Selbstverständlich sollte sie ihre Gesundheit nicht aufs Spiel setzen, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mir einige Sorgen abnehmen würde, wenn sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machen würde."

Fast hätte er die Stirn gerunzelte, doch Gordon beherrschte sich noch rechtzeitig und musterte den Bürgermeister nur, er fragte sich, warum er mittlerweile wieder so erpicht darauf war, dass Batman gefasst wurde, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wennn Wahlen anstanden, wurden alle Politiker sehr, sehr seltsam... „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?"

Garcia blickte ihn an. „Sie könnten mir einen Überblick über die aktuelle Situation verschaffen – im Moment widersprechen sich die Medienberichte und die Aussagen Ihres Büros und ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie ein wenig Klarheit in die Sachen bringen könnten."

Gordon nickte. „Natürlich. Im Moment machen wir die Mafiaorganisation eines neuen Paten, der sich der Lieutenant nennt, für den Überfall auf den Polizeiball, die Ermordung von Bezirksrätin McVeigh, den Tod von Officer Winona Jeffries und die Anschläge auf Bezirksstaatsanwalt Doors und Detective Thomas verantwortlich. Zudem bemerken wir in der Kriminalstatistik signifikante Zunahmen bei Drogen- und Erpressungsdelikten, die wir auch auf seine Einflussnahme zurückführen.

Allerdings ist es uns bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen, ein höherrangiges Mitgleider dieser Organisation festzunehmen, wir haben also keine genaueren Auskünfte über ihre Arbeitsweise, ihre Anhänger und vor allem über ihren Anführer erhalten.

Unsere einzige Spur zum Lieutenant ist die Tatsache, dass er eine wie auch immer geartete Beziehung zu Detective Thomas hat und dass sie sich sicher ist, seine Stimme während eines Telefongespräches erkannt zu haben. Abgesehen davon haben wir weder eine Vermutung, wer er sein könnte, noch ein Fahndungsfoto von ihm.

Allerdings ist es uns gelungen, einen seiner Handlanger auf einem Bild zu identifizieren, das ihn auf dem Weg nach Chicago zeigt. Da Detective Thomas' Familie in Chicago lebt, haben wir Personenschutz für sie angeordnet, denn da der Lieutenant versucht hat, sie ermorden zu lassen, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass er auch Aktionen gegen ihre nächsten Angehörigen plant."

Er nickte langsam, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, im letzten Absatz hatte er sicherlich einen Teil der Wahrheit verschwiegen, aber seine Zusammenarbeit mit Batman einem Bürgermeister gegenüber preiszugeben, der darauf erpicht war, ihn verhaften zu lassen, lag nicht gerade in Gordons Interesse. „In Detective Thomas' Apartment fanden wir einige Gegenstände, von denen sie vermutet, dass in ihnen ein Peilsender untergebracht sein könnte. Wir lassen sie im Moment analysieren und hoffen, dass sie uns Hinweise..."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an seine Tür und er blickte auf, froh über die Unterbrechung. „Herein?"

Officer DuPres steckte den Kopf herein, er wirkte ausgezehrt und älter als zu Beginn seiner Arbeit bei Thomas, aber auch reifer und erwachsener. „Sir, die Untersuchungsergebnisse sind da."

Gordon lächelte unsicher zu Garcia. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."

Der junge Mann reichte ihm die Akte, die er unter dem Arm getragen hatte, und Gordon schlug sie neugierig auf und betrachtete die Ergebnisse. Thomas' Sachen waren sauber gewesen bis auf das Magazin in ihrer Dienstwaffe, in der Nähe der Feder war ein sehr, sehr kleiner Sender angebracht gewesen, der ganz offensichtlich ihre Position übermittelt hatte und er hob die Augenbrauen. Die Analyse stellte fest, dass auf dem Metall keine Fingerabdrücke gewesen waren bis auf ihre eigenen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie angepeilt werden konnte.

Gordon blickte auf. „Haben Sie mit Detective Thomas darüber gesprochen?"

DuPres nickte knapp. „Sie meinte, sie war gestern Morgen im Schießstand und hat dort ihr Magazin ausgewechselt, daher ist klar, wieso nur ihre Fingerabdrücke auf dem Beweisstück vorhanden sind. Officer Morgan geht gerade die Dienstlisten durch, wir werden also bald wissen, wer ihr den Sender untergejubelt hat."

„Ausgezeichnet. Benachrichtigen Sie mich, wenn Sie weitere Ergebnisse haben."

DuPres nickte seinem Vorgesetzten zu und sprang fast aus dem Raum, die unruhigen Blicke, die er dem Bürgermeister zugeworfen hatte, sprachen Bände über seine Unruhe und er schien glücklich zu sein, der Gegenwart solch erlauchter Persönlichkeiten zu entkommen. Allerdings wirkte auch Garcia unbehaglich, trotz seines neuerwachten Interesses an der Arbeit des GCPD wollte er offensichtlich nicht alle Interna des Departments mitgeteilt bekommen.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Nein... das wäre alles, Commissioner. Ich möchte nur noch erwähnen, dass ich so frei war, einige Ihrer Anfragen bezüglich Budgetaufstockungen und neuer Ausrüstung für Ihre Einheiten als Notmaßnahme für die Verbrechensbekämpfung zu genehmigen. Ich hoffe, mit meinem bescheidenen Beitrag kann ich Ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen helfen..."

Gordon nickte erleichtert, der Bezirksrat hatte im letzten halben Jahr mit dem Hinweis auf die schlechte soziale Situation in der Stadt verhindert, dass die Polizei neue Ausrüstung anschaffte, die „ohnehin nicht gebraucht wurde"... und jetzt fiel diese Politik ihm und seinen Leuten auf den Kopf. „Welche Anträge haben Sie genehmigt?"

Garcia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dies und das... Sie finden die vollständige Liste in dem Memo, das ich Ihnen habe zukommen lassen, Commissioner."

„Danke."

Der Bürgermeister erhob sich und er schüttelte ihm verbindlich die Hand, danach begleitete er ihn bis zur Tür und der Mann wandte sich ihm noch einmal zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich in einer sehr bedrängten Situation bin, Commissioner. In kaum neun Monaten stehen Wahlen an und ich muss dringend – wirklich dringend – einen Erfolg vorweisen... ob das nun die Verhaftung von Batman oder dem Lieutenants ist, ist vom politischen Standpunkt aus relativ gleichgültig, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass Batman sicherlich der spektakulärere Fang ist. Daher..."

Gordon nickte und schnitt ihm damit das Wort ab. „Natürlich, Sir, ich kann Ihren Standpunkt verstehen... und meine Leute und ich tun unser Bestes."

„Danke." Garcia wirkte besänftigt und kehrte nun endgültig ins Rathaus zurück, doch der Besuch hinterließ eine schalen Nachgeschmack, den Gordon nicht so recht einordnen konnte. Irgend etwas an dem Mann hatte ihm nicht gefallen, in seiner Art oder seiner Stimme war eine Nuance gewesen, die sein berufliches Misstrauen wieder aufgeweckt hatte... aber höchstwahrscheinlich war er nach zwei Jahren als Commissioner von Gotham City einfach nur paranoid. Und zudem hatte der Bürgermeister jedes Recht der Welt, anders zu klingen als sonst – der Stress musste auch ihm zu schaffen machen.

Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken und betrachtete missgelaunt seine Tasse Kaffee, er hatte nur einige Schlucke getrunken und der Rest war kalt geworden, es hatte also keinen Zweck mehr, ihn zu trinken. Nachdenklich griff er nach dem Packen Post, den seine Sekretärin ihm in den Eingangskorb gelegt hatte, irgendwo in dem Stapel musste auch das Memo sein, von dem Garcia gesprochen hatte...

„Commissioner!"

Er blickte hastig auf, Detective Gerard Stephens, der bevor er Commissioner geworden war in seiner Sondereinheit gearbeitet hatte, war durch die Tür hereingestürmt, in der Hand hielt er ein Handy, mit dem er unruhig herumwedelte. „Commissioner, sie haben den Kerl!"

Gordon blinzelte. „Welchen Kerl?"

„Den Kerl von den Überwachungsbildern auf dem Bahnhof. Die Polizei in Chicago hat ihn erwischt."

Er fuhr von seinem Stuhl auf, ohne es zu bemerken. „Wirklich?"

Stephens nickte. „Ja. Hier ist Sergeant Tomas Gutierrez für Sie."

Hastig griff er nach dem Handy und drückte es an sein Ohr. „Gordon."

„Hier ist Sergeant Gutierrez, Commissioner." Der Mann klang leicht außer Atem, was den leisen, fast nicht identifizierbaren Anklang eines Akzents in seiner Stimme deutlicher zu Tage treten ließ.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Eine Gruppe von Bewaffneten hat versucht, in das Haus der Familie Thomas einzudringen, nach allem, was wir bis jetzt wissen mit der Absicht, eine oder mehrere Personen zu entführen, allerdings ist es uns gelungen, die Angreifer festzunehmen. Im Moment sind wir gerade dabei, ihre Identität festzustellen, aber auf jeden Fall ist der Mann von Ihren Überwachungsbildern darunter."

Gordon wollte schon eine Frage stellen, fasste sich aber wieder, als er hörte, wie Gutierrez mit jemandem sprach, der in seiner Nähe stand. „Sergeant?"

„Verzeihen Sie, Commissioner. Wie Sie – und besonders Detective Thomas – interessieren wird, ist ihre Familie unverletzt geblieben, sie sind nur ein wenig erschrocken."

„Zum Glück", murmelte er in seinen Bart, ohne dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, und Gutierrez räusperte sich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Detective Thomas informieren werden?"

„Natürlich."

„Nun... ich lasse Ihnen unsere Daten zukommen, sobald wir Genaueres über Ihre Verdächtigen wissen."

„Danke, Sergeant. Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen."


	22. Approaching Anna

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 21: Approaching Anna**

„Eine Tasse Tee, Master Wayne?"

„Ich... danke, Alfred." Fast resigniert bemerkte er, dass sein Butler das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Tischchen neben ihm abstellte, die dampfenden Schwaden, die von der heißen Flüssigkeit aufstiegen, zogen ihren Blick auf sich und er starrte sie nachdenklich an, anstatt über die Dächer der Stadt hinwegzublicken.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Langsam sah er nach oben, Alfred stand noch immer neben ihm, wie immer ein Pol der Ruhe für ihn, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst, was ich tun soll, dann wüsste ich nichts..."

„Sie sollten sich ausschlafen, Sir."

Er lachte freudlos auf. „Das meine ich nicht... ich habe alle meine Kontakte bemüht, all mein technisches Wissen und Können eingesetzt... und trotzdem bleibt der Lieutenant wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnte er auch nicht existieren, so wenig Hinweise auf seine Identität und seinen Aufenthaltsort habe ich gefunden... er versteckt sich einfach zu gut."

Alfred antwortete zuerst nicht, das nachdenkliche Schweigen zweier Männer, die gemeinsam und doch alleine am selben Problem arbeiteten, dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis der Butler schließlich langsam bemerkte: „Nun... versteckt er sich überhaupt?"

Wayne blinzelte. „Was meinst du?"

„Batman versteckt sich auch nicht, und trotzdem war bis jetzt niemand in der Lage, ihn zu finden – was ist, wenn es sich mit dem Lieutenant genauso verhält?"

„Du meinst... er führt eine Art Doppelleben? Wie ich selbst?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Niemand sucht nach dem Offensichtlichen, diese Tatsache machen Sie selbst doch ebenfalls zunutze."

„Ein interessanter Gedanke..." Er nickte langsam, wie zu sich selbst, und starrte über die Lichter der Stadt, die langsam im beginnenden Morgengrauen verblassten. „Ein wirklich interessanter Gedanke... ich denke, ich sollte ihm nachgehen."

„Freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte, Sir."

Wayne lächelte leicht. „Das tust du immer, Alfred – auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Sein Butler war schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden und er seufzte leise auf, die Idee, die er aufgebracht hatte, beschäftigte ihn – allerdings warf sie auch eine neue Frage auf: Wer war der Lieutenant in Wirklichkeit? Irgendwie lag eine gewisse Ironie in der Tatsache, dass er sich über die Identität eines maskierten Kriminellen Gedanken machte, während Detective Elizabeth Thomas verzweifelt versuchte, herauszufinden, wer er selbst in Wirklichkeit war.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, von den Informanten, die er bis jetzt befragt hatte, hatte keiner ihm wirklich genaue Angaben über den Mann liefern können, ja, sie konnten ihm nicht einmal sagen, wie aussah – auch nicht ungefähr. Allerdings... ein Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Geist und er lächelte plötzlich. Vielleicht konnte Thomas ihm weiterhelfen... Gordon hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Lieutenant eine besondere Beziehung zu ihr hatte, Dinge über sie wusste, die er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte – und vielleicht verhielt es sich umgekehrt genauso.

Aber das war eine Aufgabe für eine andere Nacht, Thomas wurde in ihrem Krankenzimmer von mindestens einem Dutzend Polizisten bewacht und er hoffte, dass sie dort sicher war – auch wenn sie ihn jagte, war sie, das hatte er in der Nacht festgestellt, in der er mit ihr durch die halbe Stadt gehetzt war, fähig und intelligent und es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn es dem Lieutenant gelungen wäre, sie zu töten.

Er starrte wieder nach draußen in die Nacht, er musste zugeben, sie hatte ihn beeindruckt – auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, die er an keiner bestimmten Handlung oder Aktion festmachen konnte, hatte sie seinen Respekt gewonnen... und er konnte sich kaum erklären, wieso. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie keine Angst gehabt hatte, obwohl sie ihn doch für einen Mörder halten musste, die ihm imponiert hatte, oder die schnelle, entschlossene Handlung, als sie von ihm über die Gefahr, in der ihre Familie schwebte, unterrichtet worden war... er wusste es nicht.

Leise seufzte er, es war eine Schande, dass er und Thomas auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auf verschiedenen Seiten standen – auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen mussten, denn er konnte nicht riskieren, ihr die Wahrheit über sich selbst und die Ereignisse von vor zwei Jahren zu sagen... zu wenig wusste er über sie, als dass er das gewagt hätte.

Auch er konnte sich in seiner Einschätzung täuschen, das hatte er mehr als einmal sehr, sehr schmerzhaft festgestellt und in diesem Fall, wo die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Commissioner Gordon und ganz Gotham City treffen würden, wagte er nicht, all das wegen einem vagen Eindruck aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und streckte sich, langsam war es nicht mehr spät Nachts, sondern schon früh am Morgen und es wurde auch für ihn Zeit, endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tasse, die Alfred für ihn hier gelassen hatte und die ihm über seine Gedanken vollkommen entfallen war. Vorsichtig griff er danach, der Tee war mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm und er leerte sie in wenigen, tiefen Schlucken, danach stellte er sie zurück, Porzellan klirrte auf Porzellan und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war wirklich erschöpft.

Langsam und behäbig machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, ihn hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl übermannt, das er manchmal nach langen Nächten der Jagd auf Verbrecher spürte... bleierne Schwere und Müdigkeit, gepaart mit einer merkwürdigen Abneigung, endlich ins Bett zu gehen... so als ob die Bilder und Ereignisse der Stunden zuvor ihn trotz seiner Erschöpfung mit einer Energie erfüllten, die er sich weder erklären konnte noch jemals gewünscht hatte...

„Mr Wayne."

Er blickte überrascht auf, Lucius Fox war durch die Tür eingetreten, sein Vorstandsvorsitzender wirkte unausgeschlafen und richtete sich mit der freien Hand hastig den Kragen seines Hemdes, während er die andere fest um einen Ausdruck gekrallt hielt.

„Mr Fox. Was machen Sie denn hier?" Er konnte seine Überraschung darüber, dass er so früh Besuch bekam, nicht verbergen, die Zeiger der Uhr, die an der Wand hing, näherten sich gerade erst der Sechs und er war es nicht gewohnt, sich um diese Zeit mit Geschäftlichem zu beschäftigen.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich über _das hier_ informiert werden", entgegnete Fox und drückte ihm ohne weitere Einleitung den Ausdruck, den er mitgebracht hatte, in die Hand.

„Was ist...", er verstummte mitten in der Frage, als er einen Blick auf den Zettel warf, der Text darauf war kurz und nicht schwer zu verstehen und er schluckte leicht. „Also will der Lieutenant nicht nur die Politik von Gotham City beeinflussen."

Fox nickte. „So sieht es aus... ich denke, Sie werden die offensichtliche Antwort geben, Sir?"

„Ich..." Wayne stutzte und starrte für einen Augenblick auf das Blatt Papier, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das in der momentanen Situation so klug wäre..."

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?" Fox wirkte wirklich überrascht, doch er selbst schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vertrauen Sie mir... ich habe eine Idee."

„Und die wäre?"

„Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau... aber wenn Sie mir Commissioner Gordon herbringen würden – und das so unauffällig wie nur irgend möglich – dann wäre mir schon sehr geholfen."

Fox blinzelte. „Commissioner Gordon? Wozu brauchen Sie ihn?"

Wayne lächelte. „Nun, ich denke, er sollte durchaus davon erfahren, dass die Mafia nun auch versucht, Wirtschaftstreibende auf ihre Seite zu ziehen... und wenn ich ihm dadurch auch helfen kann, schlagen wir nur zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Master Wayne." Er schreckte hoch und sah sich um, Alfred hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt, um ihn wachzurütteln, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich mit einer Gewaltanstrengung auf. Er hatte beschlossen, die Zeit bis zur Ankunft des Commissioners für ein Nickerchen zu nutzen, doch die Tatsache, dass ihm klar gewesen war, dass er sich danach nur noch müder fühlen würde, machte seine Situation nicht im Geringsten angenehmer.

Trotzdem... sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dieser Tag sehr, sehr lang werden würde und er daher jedes Fitzelchen Schlaf brauchte, das er bekommen konnte...

„Ist Gordon hier?"

Alfred nickte nur und bedachte ihn mit einem ausgesprochen missbilligenden Blick, vorsichtig richtete er sein Hemd und schlüpfte in sein Jackett, dann fuhr er mit den Fingern hastig durch seine Haare, um sie wenigstens provisorisch in Form zu bringen.

„Sir, Sie sehen... erschöpft aus."

Der konsternierte Kommentar seines Butlers entlockte ihm nur ein leises Lachen. „Wie ein Mann, der eine lange Nacht hinter sich hat?"

„Ja, Sir. Hoffen wir nur, dass der Commissioner an die richtige Art von Nacht denkt."

Wayne lächelte leicht und streifte sein Jackett über. „Natürlich wird er das.. denk an meinen Ruf."

„Natürlich. Ich habe Kaffee für Sie und Commissioner Gordon vorbereitet, Sir. Er wartet in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer."

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie der oberste Polizist Gothams auf die Tatsache reagieren würde, dass er überhaupt ein Arbeitszimmer _hatte_, und streckte sich noch einmal, bevor er in den benachbarten Raum eintrat.

Gordon saß auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und erhob sich, als er ihn erblickte, der Commissioner wirkte ebenso erschöpft und verschlafen, wie er sich fühlte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass er ihre Gründe vollkommen verschieden einschätzen würde. „Mr Wayne."

Er schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie kommen konnten."

„Ich ebenfalls. Mr Fox hat sich solche Mühe gegeben, meine Ankunft zu verschleiern, dass ich schon Angst hatte, wir würden den Wayne Tower gar nicht erreichen."

Er lächelte pflichtschuldig und machte eine einladende Geste zu dem Tablett, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand. „Glauben Sie mir, die Geheimhaltung hat einen ausgesprochen wichtigen Grund. Und... bedienen Sie sich."

Gordon griff nach einer der Tassen und einem Croissant, er machte ganz den Eindruck eines Mannes, der schon fast am Verhungern war und Wayne lächelte, als er sich ebenfalls Kaffee einschenkte.

„Danke. Und wenn Sie mir nun erklären würden, wieso Sie mich um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett holen und mich danach durch die halbe Stadt karren mussten, wäre ich Ihnen wirklich verbunden, Mr Wayne."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern schob die Nachricht, die er erhalten hatte, über den Tisch auf den Commissioner zu, der sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte und hustete. „Das... ist wirklich ein guter Grund", bemerkte er, als er sich wieder erholt hatte, matt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann haben Sie das bekommen?"

„Mr Fox hat es mir heute Morgen gegen fünf Uhr zukommen lassen."

„Haben Sie bereits geantwortet?" Das Frühstück war vollkommen vergessen und Gordon beugte sich vor, starrte ihn fast alarmiert an.

„Nein. Ich wollte zuerst mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor ich eine endgültige Antwort gebe."

Der Commissioner hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie wollen also ablehnen?"

„Nun", er lächelte leicht und griff nach dem Kaffeegebäck auf dem Tablett, „eigentlich lag das genaue Gegenteil in meiner Absicht."

Auch Gordons Starren konnte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie eben eine Straftat angekündigt haben?"

Er nickte mit einer fröhlichen Gelassenheit, die er nicht empfand und nicht empfinden konnte – nicht bei dem Plan, den er gleich vorschlagen würde und der nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch seine Tarnung in Gefahr brachte. „Natürlich. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass Sie mir vielleicht verzeihen können, wenn ich Ihnen damit helfen kann."

„Helfen?" Gordon wirkte skeptisch und hob die Augenbrauen. „Mr Wayne, eine Polizeiermittlung – besonders in einem OK-Fall – ist keine Fundraising-Party für irgendeinen Politiker."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst..." Er lehnte sich zurück und fragte sich, wie viel er verraten konnte, verraten durfte, ohne seine Tarnung zu gefährden und entschloss sich, lieber nicht auf das Thema einzugehen. Gordon hatte ihn bereits vor zwei Jahren, als er mit seinem Wagen einen Polizeibus geschützt hatte, merkwürdig angesehen und er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass der Commissioner wenigstens einen schwachen Verdacht hegte, wer sich hinter der Maske des Fledermausmannes verbergen könnte. Auch wenn er ihm weit genug vertraute, um zu wissen, dass er ihn höchstwahrscheinlich decken würde, konnte er sich eben nicht sicher sein, dass er sein Wissen nicht an Thomas weitergeben würde – die bekanntlich gegen ihn ermittelte.

„Also, was haben Sie nun vor?", fragte Gordon ungeduldig und riss ihn damit aus seinen Überlegungen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich das Schweigen ausgebreitet hatte, und schüttelte fast ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Das hier", er deutete auf den Ausdruck, der noch immer auf der schimmernden Glasfläche des Schreibtisches lag, „verlangt ein persönliches Treffen zwischen mir und mindestens einem hochrangigen Vertreter der Mafia. Ich dachte mir, dass wir uns diese Tatsache zunutze machen könnten, um mehr über den Lieutenant herauszufinden."

Gordon starrte ihn an und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und dem Commissioner von Gotham City wäre der Mund offen gestanden. „Sie wollen _was_?"

„Auf ihr Angebot eingehen und mich mit der Familie treffen. Wenn Sie Glück haben, bekomme ich sogar den Lieutenant zu Gesicht – und ich glaube kaum, dass Sie sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen wollen."

„Mr Wayne", Gordon wirkte nun fast resigniert, „eine verdeckte Ermittlung gegen die Mafia ist ebenfalls kein Kindergeburtstag, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht glauben mögen. Und Extremsportarten qualifizieren Sie ebenfalls nicht dafür, Ihr Leben auf diese Art und Weise in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Allerdings ist es eine einmalige Gelegenheit, die Sie kaum ausschlagen können", gab er ruhig zu bedenken und er konnte fast spüren, wie sein Vorschlag Gordon in Versuchung führte.

„Die Presse wäre verheerend, sollte Ihnen etwas geschehen, während Sie unter dem Schutz der Polizei stehen." Gordon wirkte noch immer skeptisch.

„Allerdings werde ich nicht unter dem Schutz der Polizei stehen... Sie werden gar nicht dort sein, sondern nur meine Ergebnisse erhalten."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" Der Commissioner war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte ihn nun an, Fassungslosigkeit stand auf seine Züge geschrieben und nur langsam beruhigte er sich genug, um sich wieder zu setzen. „Ich meine... das ist ein vollkommen unverantwortliches Risiko."

Wayne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass die Auswirkungen auf Ihre Behörde katastrophal wären, wenn ich unter Ihrem Schutz zu Schaden kommen würde – also umgehen wir dieses Problem einfach."

„Sie könnten sterben." Gordon wirkte mittlerweile fast resigniert und starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Commissioner, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht glauben wollen... allerdings ist das Risiko nicht so groß, wie Sie vielleicht glauben könnten."

„Ist es das?" Sein Gegenüber hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen und er lächelte. „Natürlich. Die Familie möchte einen Partner für ihre Unternehmungen, jemanden, der ihr hilft, Gelder und Drogen nach Gotham City zu schmuggeln... auf lange Sicht wird das viel mehr Geld einbringen als eine schnöde Entführung... und dazu brauchen sie eine stabile Basis. Und Erpressung ist so weit von einer stabilen Basis entfernt, wie Sie es sich nur vorstellen können."

Er zögerte für einen Augenblick, dann nickte er leicht. Außerdem würde ich es ohnehin versuchen, auch ohne Ihre Erlaubnis..."

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß – und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich diesem Wahnsinn zustimmen werde."

Die unnatürliche Ruhe, die er immer empfand, wenn er der Gefahr entgegenging, hatte ihn – wieder einmal – gefangengenommen und und schärfte seine Wahrnehmung, kühlte seinen Kopf. Er war nicht nervös, als er den kleinen, abgefahrenen grauen Wagen, gegen den er seinen Lamborghini getauscht hatte, vor dem Pier unten am Hafen, das man ihm genannt hatte, parkte, genausowenig wie in dem Moment, in dem er ausstieg und seinen Geldkoffer aus dem Fond holte.

Wenn Gordon sein Versprechen gehalten hatte, dann war er nun allein – mutterseelenallein, denn er hatte den Polizisten verboten, ihn zu beschatten oder zu verwanzen. Die einzige Sicherheit, die in seinen Plan einzubauen er sich gestattet hatte, war der kleine Mikrowellensender in seiner Krawattennadel, der Lucius Fox erlauben würde, seinen Standort zu bestimmen und die Gespräche um ihn herum abzuhören. Trotzdem wäre es nur ein schwacher Trost für ihn, zu wissen, dass seine Freunde wenigstens erfahren würden, woran er gestorben war, denn sie hatten kaum eine Chance, rechtzeitig einzugreifen, wenn irgend etwas schief ging.

Er lächelte ironisch und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den Griff des Geldkoffers, auch wenn fünfhunderttausend Dollar in kleinen, leicht radioaktiv markierten Scheinen für einen Milliardär keine große Summe darstellten, so war es doch ein... merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie wirklich in Händen zu halten und mit sich herumzutragen – eines, das sich nicht damit vergleichen ließ, weitaus größere Geldbeträge an der Börse zu investieren.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn hinaus auf den Steg, das dicke, alte Holz knarrte unter seinen Füßen und er spürte fast die Wassermassen unter ihm, die gegen die dicken Pfeiler schwappten. Wachsam sah er sich um, links und rechts von ihm erhoben sich die Rümpfe von kleinen Yachten, auch er besaß ein solches Schiff, allerdings war es um Einiges größer als die kleinen Boote hier und es lag in einem anderen, noch eleganteren Teil der Docks.

Seinen geschulter Instinkt verriet ihm die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer, noch bevor er sie wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, er konnte nicht sagen, ob es das Knarren des Holzes unter ihren Sohlen oder ihr leiser Atem oder ihr Geruch waren, die sie enttarnt hatten, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühten, er zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie ihn schließlich ansprachen. „Mr Wayne."

Er wandte sich nicht um, sondern richtete den Blick starr gerade aus und machte keinen Versuch, sich ihnen zu nähern. „Der bin ich."

Die langen Bohlen schwankten unter seinen Füßen und verrieten ihm, dass mindestens einer der Männer näher kam, er spürte, wie ein Paar Hände ihn grob, aber trotzdem ausgesprochen sehr effizient auf Waffen durchsuchte und verbarg hastig ein Lächeln. Er selbst war eine Waffe – und im Notfall konnte er sie sehr, sehr wirkungsvoll einsetzen.

„Kommen Sie." Er wurde an der Schulter gepackt und den Steg entlanggeführt bis zu einem kleinen, schnellen Motorboot, in das man ihn wenig sanft schubste und wo man ihm die Augen verband. Er nahm es mit Gelassenheit, protestierte nicht, denn mit dieser Vorgehensweise hatte er gerechnet und seine Krawattennadel würde ihm später verraten können, wo sich die Leute des Lieutenant aufhielten.

Allerdings spürte er mehr als dass er sah, wie seine Furchtlosigkeit seine Begleiter unruhig machte, und so gab er sich während der Fahrt die größte Mühe, möglichst theatralisch die Finger um seinen Geldkoffer zu krampfen und unruhig auf seinem Sitz umherzurücken, was das leise, misstrauische Flüstern der Männer ein wenig dämpfte. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde – er schätzte, denn man nahm ihm seine Augenbinde nicht ab – verebbte das Motorengeräusch des Bootes langsam und der metallische Klang, der durch den Rumpf lief, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie an einem anderen Schiff angelegt hatten.

Auch die steile Treppe, die man ihn hinauftrieb und auf der er absichtlich stolperte, um seine Bewacher in Sicherheit zu wiegen, unterstützte diese These, und dass er sich von Schotten umgeben sah, als man ihm schließlich grob das Tuch vom Kopf riss, war bereits keine Überraschung mehr.

„Mr Wayne."

Er blickte hastig auf, an einem kleinen, schäbigen Metalltisch, der am Boden der Kajüte festgeschraubt war, saß Anna – jene Anna, die die Polizei von Gotham und auch ihn auf so raffinierte Art getäuscht hatte, und blickte ihn an. Ihre schlanken, übergeschlagenen Beine, die Zigarette in ihrer Hand, der Hut, den sie auf ihre wilden, roten Locken gedrückt hatte und schließlich das verführerische Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, all das ließen sie in dieser heruntergekommenen Umgebungn vollkommen deplatziert wirken, und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich fürchte, Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil."

Sie lachte auf, ein leises, kultiviertes Geräusch, und wies mit behandschuhten Fingern auf den bereits leicht rostigen Metallstuhl ihr gegenüber. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr Wayne, setzen Sie sich."

Gehorsam nahm er Platz und legte den Geldkoffer gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch ab – es war immer gut, wenn beide Seiten die Verhandlungsargumente im Auge behielten – sagte aber nichts.

„Nun... mein Name ist Anna."

Sie schwieg ebenfalls für einen Augenblick und er zauberte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, eine Übung, die ihm in Anbetracht der Situation überraschend leicht fiel. „Dann ist es mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Anna."

Täuschte er sich oder sah sie wenigstens ein bisschen geschmeichelt aus? Er konnte es nicht sagen, denn er beobachtete gerade fasziniert, wie sie sich über den Tisch nach vorne beugte und ihn anlächelte. „Ist es das noch immer, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich die rechte Hand des Lieutenants und damit berechtigt bin, Ihnen die Eier abschneiden zu lassen?"

Fast unwillkürlich zuckte er zurück und sie lachte auf, der Kontrast zwischen ihren Worten und der eleganten, fast verhaltenen Geste, mit der sie die Hand dabei vor den Mund hielt und die ihn so sehr an die Frauen aus der Oberschicht von Gotham erinnerte, hätte nicht stärker sein können. „Ich hoffe, das wird nicht nötig sein", brachte er leise hervor, im Moment wusste er nicht genau, wie viel von seiner eigenen Beklommenheit gespielt und wie viel echt war.

„Das hoffe ich auch... denn immerhin sind Sie hier, Mr Wayne, was bedeutet, dass Sie über unser Angebot nachdenken."

Er räusperte sich und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. „Ich denke nicht über Ihr Angebot nach – ich habe bereits beschlossen, es anzunehmen, Miss Anna. Allerdings ziehe ich es im Normalfall vor, meine Geschäftspartner persönlich kennenzulernen..."

Sie lächelte verbindlich und steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Nun, der Lieutenant ist im Moment leider verhindert, als müssen Sie wohl oder übel mit mir als dem Gesicht seiner Organisation vorlieb nehmen..."

„Oh, ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie das angenehmere Gesicht sind", sie kicherte, „allerdings schätze ich den persönlichen Kontakt sehr hoch ein und würde mich freuen, wenn ich ihn später kennenlernen könnte."

Anna hob die Augenbrauen, ihre blassen Wangen hatten eine leichte Rottönung angenommen, doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte eine gewisse... Verwunderung darüber, dass er so hartnäckig auf seinem Wunsch bestand. „Der Lieutenant zeigt sich nur den verdientesten unserer... Geschäftsparter. Arbeiten Sie mit uns und Sie verdienen sich die Ehre vielleicht."

Er nickte langsam. „Natürlich. Als... Anzahlung für unsere ersten, gemeinsamen Investitionen habe ich hier eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht..." Er griff nach dem Geldkoffer und öffnete die mit einem Zahlencode gesicherten Schlösser, dann klappte er ihn mit geübter Bewegung auf und präsentierte die offene Seite Anna.

Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war ausgezeichnet, ihre Augen weiteten sich nur leicht, als sie den Betrag sah, dann kehrte sie wieder zu ihrem hübschen, eleganten Selbst zurück und lächelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. „Nun, Mr Wayne, das ist eine sehr großzügige Geldspende... allerdings hoffen wir, dass Sie uns auch logistische Hilfe leisten könnten..."

Er lächelte sie an. „Natürlich kann ich das, Miss Anna – sagen Sie mir nur, was Sie wollen... oder benötigen."


	23. A Past and a Future Secret

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 22: A Past and a Future Secret**

„Gottseidank..." Die Erleichterung durchflutete sie wie eine Woge, spülte die Angst und die Zweifel fort, die sich so tief in das Innerste ihrer Seele gefressen hatten, dass sie sie kaum mehr hatte spüren können... bis zu diesem Augenblick, in dem das Schwert den Knoten durchschnitt und die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen tropften. „Gottseidank..."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, versuchte, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen, die ihre Maske abgerissen hatte, und doch gelang es ihr nicht, die Tropfen rannen leise und still durch ihre Finger, während ihre Schultern zuckten in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das Schluchzen zu verbergen, das sie durchschüttelte...

Fast trotzig wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und schniefte, ein vernebelter Blick aus geröteten Augen verriet ihr, dass Gordon mit einem Interesse, das man fast schon eine Obsession nennen konnte, Rillen auf dem Fußboden betrachtete, und sie kicherte leicht. Es war ein verheultes, trotziges Kichern, aber immerhin ein Kichern, und der Commissioner blickte auf, die Verlegenheit auf seinem Gesicht war unverkennbar. „Ich... geht es Ihnen besser?

Sie griff nach einem der Taschentücher auf ihrem Nachttisch und schnäuzte sich gründlich, dann blickte sie auf und nickte langsam, fast zögerlich. „Ja... ja, ich denke schon."

Gordon nickte langsam, noch immer schien er sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und betrachtete sie misstrauisch, so als ob er Angst hatte, dass sie erneut in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. „Sie werden wissen wollen, was passiert ist, denke ich?"

„Ja..." Vorsichtig tupfte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen und aus den Wimpern, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise fühlte sie sich nun besser, so als ob nun eine Last von ihren Schultern gefallen war, die sie schon viel zu lange trug... und eigentlich stimmte es auch. Sie hatte Angst in den letzten zwei Tagen permanent Angst um ihre Familie gehabt, die immer in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gewesen war, egal, was sie getan oder worauf sie sich hatte konzentrieren wollen.

Gordon räusperte sich. „Sergeant Gutierrez' Gruppe gelang es, unseren Verdächtigen so wie fünf andere Handlanger des Lieutenants zu verhaften, als sie versuchten, in das Haus Ihrer Eltern einzusteigen, in dem sich auch der Rest Ihrer Familie aufhielt. Im Moment wird der Mann gerade hierher nach Gotham gebracht – das CPD hat zugestimmt, uns die Zuständigkeit zu überlassen."

„Das ist... gut", brachte sie hervor, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass das hier nicht ihr Fall war, war sie froh und glücklich über das Vertrauen, das der Commissioner ihr entgegenbrachte, indem er ihr solche Details zu der Causa mitteilte. „Wissen wir schon etwas über ihn?"

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sein Name ist Pedro Roderigo. Nach allem, was wir bis jetzt herausfinden konnten, wurde er selbst zwar noch nie verhaftet, allerdings tauchten seine Fingerabdrücke und seine DNA im Zusammenhang mit einigen ungeklärten Einbrüchen in Gotham City vor mehr als einem Jahr... danach haben wir seine Spur allerdings verloren. Ob es daran liegt, dass er keine Verbrechen mehr begangen oder nur keine Hinweise mehr hinterlassen hat, können wir allerdings noch nicht sagen – ich hoffe, das Verhör wird in diesem Punkt etwas mehr Klarheit bringen.

Seine fünf Komplizen sind ebenfalls bereits straffällig geworden, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten wir sie bereits in den Datenbanken gespeichert, sie werden also als Wiederholungstäter für längere Zeit hinter Gitter gehen. Allerdings vermuten wir bis jetzt, dass sie nur kleine Fische sind, wenn einer von ihnen einen Deal machen will, wird es uns nicht besonders viel bringen... aber immerhin."

Thomas nickte langsam. „Wer wird die Anklage übernehmen?"

„Das... wissen wir nicht genau." Gordons Schultern regten sich unbehaglich unter seiner braunen Anzugjacke. „Doors hatte ganz offensichtlich die Angewohnheit, in seiner Behörde Speichellecker von seinem Schlag zu sammeln – die jetzt natürlich nicht den Willen oder das Rückgrat haben, Verbrechern, die sich auch nur im Dunstkreis der Mafia bewegen, den Prozess zu machen."

Sie leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. „Aber Sie werden jemanden finden?"

Gordon nickte. „Natürlich – aber das ist meine Sorge, nicht Ihre, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Sie möglicherweise als Zeugin aussagen müssen... aber dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, haben Sie ja bereits hinreichend bewiesen."

Sie lächelte angespannt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare, während Gordon schwieg und sich in ihrem Krankenzimmer umsah. „Ich... wie kommen Sie mit Ihrer Ermittlung voran?"

„Sie meinen, was meine Fortschritte zur Ergreifung von Batman angeht?"

Gordon nickte, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich vorgestern und gestern ein wenig in die Akten eingelesen – ich denke nicht, dass er vor mir weglaufen wird, also wollte ich die Angelegenheit ein wenig ruhiger angehen lassen. Außerdem gibt es sicherlich mehr Schlagzeilen, wenn ich persönlich gegen die Oberschicht von Gotham ermittle, als wenn das nur meine Leute tun..."

Der Commissioner räusperte sich. „Und es hat sich niemand mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt deswegen?"

Fast ein wenig ratlos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein... wieso?"

Gordon scharrte unruhig mit den Füßen auf dem Boden und sie hob die Augenbrauen, er wirkte... nun, nicht unsicher, aber zumindest unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte, doch sie lehnte sich nur zurück und wartete auf seine Antwort. Er würde sich nicht drängen lassen, das wusste sie, und wenn sie in ihren Verhören eines gelernt hatte, dann Geduld.

Schließlich blickte er auf. „Weil Bürgermeister Garcia mir gestern die Hölle heiß gemacht hat deswegen. Er möchte, dass Sie Batman erwischen, und das so schnell wie möglich – am besten bis gestern, und er will ihn auf dem silbernen Tablett..."

Sie blinzelte. „Und... wieso? Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich Sie falsch verstanden habe, aber bis jetzt war das Batman-Problem doch eher nicht so dringend?"

Gordon seufzte leise auf. „Dieser Ansicht war ich auch, aber die Bürgermeisterwahlen rücken ganz offensichtlich mit riesigen Schritten näher und Garcia wird langsam nervös, weil wir nicht in der Lage sind, die Kriminalität in der Stadt wieder einzudämmen... also möchte er wenigstens das Symbol für alles, das im Argen liegt, im Gefängnis wissen."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, antwortete aber nicht sofort, sie wusste nicht, ob sie Gordons Aussage wirklich zustimmen konnte – immerhin hatte Batman ihr mittlerweile mindestens drei Mal das Leben gerettet. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann... aber dass es keine Garantie gibt, wissen Sie besser als ich, Sir."

Gordon nickte langsam. „Natürlich. Ich sage auch nicht, dass Sie sich dem Druck beugen sollen – ich möchte Sie nur vorwarnen, falls der Bürgermeister oder einer seiner... Freunde möglicherweise an Sie herantreten sollte. Auf die eine oder andere Weise."

„Ich..." Sie starrte für einen Augenblick die gegenüberliegende Wand an, dann schloss sie den Mund hastig – der Commissioner hatte sich sehr, sehr vorsichtig ausgedrückt, und doch hielt er eine politische Einflussnahme für möglich, ja, seinem Tonfall nach sogar für wahrscheinlich... und er wollte nicht unbedingt offen darüber reden. „Danke, Sir."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, sie lächelte verbindlich und betrachtete interessiert die Wand ihr gegenüber, bis Gordon sich räusperte. „Wann werden Sie entlassen?"

Sie blickte auf. „Doctor Matthews wollte mich heute Abend noch einmal untersuchen und dann kann ich hoffentlich zurück in meine Wohnung?"

„Und Sie denken, das ist eine so gute Idee?" Er musterte sie zweifelnd und sie regte sich fast... unsicher unter seinem Blick. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Nun, wie ich schon gestern gesagt habe... Sie wären überrascht, wie viel Chaos man in einem nicht eingerichteten Apartment anrichten kann... vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein Zimmer nehmen?"

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich werde zuerst nach Hause fahren... allerdings hat der Gedanke an ein echtes Bett etwas, finde ich."

---

Der Streifenwagen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den abebbenden abendlichen Verkehr der Stadt, huschte an anderen Autos vorbei, und Detective Elizabeth Thomas seufzte. Doctor Matthews hatte sie gehen lassen – natürlich. Ihrer eigenen, bescheidenen Meinung nach fühlte sie sich schon seit mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden gut genug, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, aber der Arzt hatte sehr, sehr hartnäckig darauf bestanden, dass sie sich, auch wenn er sie nun entließ, schonte und noch mindestens eine Nacht durchschlief, bevor sie wieder zu arbeiten begann.

Sie war sogar geneigt gewesen, diesen Rat nach einem kleinen Abstecher ins Präsidium zu Morgan und DuPres zu beherzigen – allerdings hatte sie nicht mit Matthews gerechnet. Er hatte den Polizisten, die sie nach Hause begleiten sollten, eindeutige Anweisungen gegeben und so fuhr sie nun fast als Gefangener des guten Willens zu ihrem Apartement, ohne zu wissen, ob sie dort bleiben wollte.

Die wenigen Sachen, die sie sich ins Krankenhaus hatte bringen lassen, lagen in einer kleinen Tasche auf dem Sitz neben ihr, Morgan hatte fast geklungen, als ob sie ihre einzigen Habseligkeiten waren, die noch zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen haben, und sie lächelte leicht. Omnia mea mecum porto hatte jener lateinische Satz geheißen, den sie vor langer Zeit in der Schule hatte übersetzen müssen, und sie fand, er passte irgendwie genau... „Alle meine Dinge trage ich mit mir", murmelte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so gut wie nichts mehr zu haben, das man noch verlieren konnte... es reduzierte das Leben auf das Wesentliche – nämlich auf sich selbst.

Gotham City pulsierte weiter, die Stadt kümmerte sich nicht darum, was sie tat oder nicht, das bewiesen die Menschen, die dort draußen über den Gehsteig liefen, die Geschäftsauslagen betrachteten und sich tiefer in ihrem Mantel vergruben, um der schneidenden Kälte zu entkommen. Fast ein wenig neugierig blickte sie nach draußen, bis jetzt hatte sie kaum etwas von den Leuten gesehen, die sie nun beschützen musste, nur Polizisten, Verbrecher und die oberen Zehntausend während des Polizeiballes... normalen Männern und Frauen war sie bis jetzt kaum begegnet. Normalen Männern und Frauen wie jenen, die dort draußen... „Halten Sie an!"

Die Reifen des Wagens quietschten, als er abrupt zum Stillstand kam, hastig flitzten ihre Augen über die Gesichter der Menge, dort, dort irgendwo war er gewesen... sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken, versuchte, wenigstens einen Schimmer des dunklen Mantels, den er getragen hatte, zu erhaschen, doch nun, wo sich die Passanten neugierig dem Polizeiauto zuwandten, verschwand er rettungslos aus ihrem Blickfeld... wenn er je dort gewesen war.

„Ma'am?" Die beiden Männer auf den vorderen Sitzen hatten sich neugierig zu ihr umgedreht und betrachteten sie, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich... nichts. Fahren Sie weiter."

„Wie Sie meinen."

Der Wagen setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und sie holte tief Luft, nun, da der Schreck, die Anspannung des Moments vergangen waren, kam sie sich dumm vor, albern und naiv. Sie hatte ihn schon so oft vor sich gesehen, nicht nur in ihren Träumen, sondern auch, wenn sie in den Straßen von Chicago auf Streife ging, geglaubt, sein Gesicht zu erkennen... obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht sein konnte. Mittlerweile hatte sie gedacht, diese instinktive Reaktion, ja, dieser Wunsch hätte sich schließlich gegeben, doch wie sie gerade gesehen hatte, war auch sie gegen die Täuschungen ihres Verstandes nicht gefeit und und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er konnte es nicht sein – er war zu Hause, und auch wenn er mittlerweile frei war, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen... sie musste sich einfach getäuscht haben. Sie musste einfach.

Der Streifenwagen bog in die Straße ein, in der ihre Wohnung lag, die Gegend war eigentlich als sicher bekannt, trotzdem beschlich sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, verfolgt und danach mit Drogen ruhiggestellt worden war. Sie wusste, dieses unterschwellige Unbehagen würde nicht so bald verschwinden, nicht, während mindestens zwei Kollegen sie ständig begleiteten und für ihren Schutz sorgen wollten und sie damit permanent an die Gefahr erinnerten, in der sie schwebte.

„Ma'am?"

Sie nickte und stieg aus, die beiden Officers begleiteten sie hinauf bis zu ihrer Wohnungstür, doch als sie sie öffnen, hielt einer der Männer sie auf. „Lassen Sie mich das übernehmen."

Tapfer widerstand sie der Versuchung, die Augen zu verdrehen, sie wusste, Gordon meinte es gut mit seiner Bewachung, doch als sie dem Polizisten ihren Schlüsselbund in die Hand drückte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Commissioner es auch übertreiben konnte mit dem Schutz. Ergeben sah sie zu, wie der Officer ihre Zimmer musterte, während sein Kollege bei ihr Wache stand, dann nickte er befriedigt und ließ sie eintreten, während die beiden Männer ihre Posten vor ihrer Wohnungstür einnahmen.

Vorsichtig machte sie die ersten Schritte in den Flur, selbst hier konnte sie erkennen, dass jemand in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war, die Glühbirne, die nackt von der Decke hing, war zerschlagen worden und jemand hatte versucht, die Tapete von den Wänden zu reißen. An der äußeren Tür hatte sie das gebrochene Siegel der Polizei entdecken können, ganz offensichtlich war der Tatort bereits freigegeben worden – oder man hätte sie nicht hierher gelassen.

Ihre Füße trugen sie weiter, der Küche widmete sie nur einen kurzen Blick – dort war nicht viel gewesen, das es wert gewesen wäre kaputtzumachen – und sie trat fast ohne Verzögerung ins Wohnzimmer ein. Gordon hatte ganz eindeutig Recht gehabt.

Ihre zuvor ordentlich gestapelten Sachen waren nun über den gesamten Raum verteilt, sie konnte die Überreste einer ihrer Anzugjacken auf dem Boden erkennen, der Ärmel war fast abgerissen und es schien, als wäre jemand darauf herumgesprungen – zumindest deuteten die großen, schmutzigen Fußabdrücke auf dem dunklen Stoff das an. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick nach oben wandern, die Glassplitter auf dem Boden waren zwar von der Spurensicherung mitgenommen worden, aber noch immer konnte sie feinen, schimmernden Staub auf dem Fensterbrett erkennen, behelfsmäßig festgenagelte Bretter und eine Decke darüber verhinderten, dass der kalte Wind Gothams durch ihre Wohnung pfiff und sie seufzte leise. Die Mafia hatte hier ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Im Schlafzimmer funktionierte wenigstens die Beleuchtung noch, der trübe Lichtkegel der nackten Glühbirne, die von einem Draht an der Decke baumelte, tauchte den Raum in ein trostloses, kaltes Licht und akzentuierte gleichsam die Zerstörung. Man hatte ihre Matratze aufgeschlitzt, sie sah, wie die Metallfedern und die Füllung aus dem Kern quollen, ihre Schritte wirbelten kleine Schaumstofffetzen auf, als sie näher trat und sich nachdenklich bückte, um die Zerstörung zu betrachten. Auch ihr Schlafsack war ein Opfer der Männer geworden und sie seufzte leise auf...

„Detective Thomas."

„WAS ZUM..." Sie wirbelte herum und ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie kannte diese Stimme und sie kannte auch den Mann, der nun in ihrer Schlafzimmertür stand und sie mit einer Ruhe betrachtete, die sie noch immer verwirrte – oder zumindest kannte sie seine Maske. Langsam stieß sie die Luft aus. „... Teufel tun Sie hier?"

Batman machte einen Schritt nach vorne, die beiden Polizisten vor der Tür rührten sich nicht, sie hatte also nicht so laut geschrien, wie sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. „Der Lieutenant. Was wissen Sie über ihn?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete ihn, wie in einer Reaktion auf seine Gegenwart fühlte sie wieder stechende Kopfschmerzen und sie ließ sich langsam auf die letzte noch halbwegs heile Ecke der Matratze sinken. „So gut wie gar nichts... ich ermittle nicht einmal mehr gegen ihn."

Batman blickte auf sie herab. „Er möchte sie umbringen. Die meisten Kriminellen haben dafür einen Grund."

„Ich kenne ihn... von irgendwoher. Aber das ist auch alles, was ich Ihnen über ihn sagen kann." Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, sie quälte sich schon selbst genug mit ihrer Unwissenheit und diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl, dass sie einer Lösung so nahe war und sie doch nicht finden konnte, wie eine juckende Stelle, an der sie sich nicht kratzen konnte.

„Woher kennen Sie ihn?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich denke... ich vermute, aus Chicago, da ich dort bis jetzt den größten Teil meines Lebens verbracht habe, allerdings kann ich mir absolut nicht sicher sein."

„Was ist mit Ihrer Familie?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Woher wusste er von ihr?"

„Ich..." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Er hat meine Sachen, darunter auch meinen Computer. Denken Sie nicht, dass er ihre Adressen problemlos herausfinden konnte? Er kann die Adressen aller herausfinden, die mir irgendetwas bedeuten..." Noch einer jener Gedanken, die sie so gerne und vor allem so gründlich verdrängte.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, sie konnte fast fühlen, wie er sie nachdenklich betrachtete. „Ich kenne ihn... ich kenne seine Stimme. Und wenn ich sie höre, denke ich an Chicago. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Sie blickte auf, erwiderte seinen Blick, und schüttelte den Kopf – sie hatte sich... nun, sicherlich nicht gut, aber doch zumindest... erträglich gefühlt, als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte... jetzt tat sie es sicherlich nicht mehr.

„Sie wissen nichts über ihn?"

„Dass er anscheinend alles über mich weiß, impliziert nicht das Gegenteil. Auch wenn Sie das vielleicht glauben." Sie fühlte, wie kühle Ruhe durch ihre Stimme flutete, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

„Ich denke nur, dass Sie mehr wissen, als Ihnen klar ist – nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

„Dann liegen Sie falsch, wie Sie eben gesehen haben."

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg in einer Geste, die sie mehr an einen Vogel als an eine Fledermaus erinnerte. „Sie sehen blass aus."

Der unvermittelte Themenwechsel verwirrte sie für einen Augenblick – allerdings nicht lange. „Ich... bin auch blass. Immerhin komme ich gerade aus dem Krankenhaus." Sie ließ unerwähnt, warum, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er genau wusste, worauf sie anspielte.

„Wieso haben Sie angehalten?"

Der Satz brauchte einen Moment oder zwei, um in ihren Geist zu sickern, doch dann begriff sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie beobachten mich." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ich hätte Sie sonst kaum retten können. Und Sie weichen mir aus."

_Wer weicht hier wem aus?_ Mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln verkniff sie sich die Worte und blickte ihn stattdessen an. „Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen... einen alten Freund."

„Einen alten Freund." Der Unglauben in seiner Stimme überraschte sie ein wenig, aber nicht besonders – auch wenn Gordon ihr vertraute, bedeutete das nicht, dass auch der maskierte Rächer genau das tat.

„Ja." Sie würde sich nicht erklären... das musste sie nicht. Vor niemandem. Und schon gar nicht in dieser Angelegenheit.

„Und das war... wer?" Er zweifelte, sie konnte es hören... aber sie könnte ihn sowieso nicht davon abbringen, dazu hatte sie selbst bereits zu viele Verhöre geführt.

„Stuart Philipps."

„Philipps." Jetzt war _er_ es, der überrascht aussah, stellte sie mit ein wenig Genugtuung fest, während sie sich gleichzeitig über sich selbst wunderte... sie hatte sich schon lange nichtmehr so... ausgelaugt und gleichzeitig so angriffslustig gefühlt. „Ja."

„Philipps ist hier?"

„Nein. Ich dachte nur, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte... Einbildung ist immerhin auch eine Bildung." Sie spürte mehr, als dass sie hörte, dass ihr Tonfall nicht zu ihren Worten passte, dass sie dazu viel zu müde, zu ausgelaugt, zu... verletzt klang.

„Was war zwischen Ihnen?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, doch es war nur Reflex, nur Tarnung, während der alte Schmerz, der mittlerweile stumpf und schal schmeckte, durch ihre Sinne raste – es gab Dinge, die niemals aufhörten, wehzutun. „Wissen Sie das nicht schon längst?"

„Vielleicht will ich die Antwort von Ihnen hören, Detective?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie schloss die Augen, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und versuchte, sich selbst zu beschützen und festzuhalten, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Sie würde es nicht zugeben... würde nicht sagen, dass Lieutenant Stuart Philipps nicht nur ihr Vorgesetzter, sondern auch ihr Geliebter gewesen war und dass sein Verrat sie mehr getroffen hatte, als sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte... denn es hätte nicht nur den letzten Rest seines Rufes ruiniert, sondern den ihren ebenfalls. Und – auch wenn sie es sich nur ungern eingestand – es tat viel zu weh, als dass sie die Worte über ihre Lippen gebracht hätte. „Wer auch immer Sie sind – fahren Sie zur Hölle."


	24. Asking Anna

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 23: Asking Anna**

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hüllte ihn ein, er verschmolz mit den Schatten hinter ihm, über ihm, ließ sich von ihnen verschlucken, bis er nur noch aus Schwärze bestand. Er war gegangen – was hätte er auch sonst tun können, nachdem sie ihn so deutlich und eindeutig zum Teufel gewünscht hatte...

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste er, dass er seine Worte bereute... er hatte sie nicht verletzen wollen und nicht geahnt, was seine bloßen Vermutungen anrichten würden, und obwohl er nun quasi die Bestätigung hatte, dass zwischen ihr und Philipps mehr als nur ein kollegiales Verhältnis geherrscht hatte, konnte er doch keine Genugtuung darüber empfinden.

Dafür erinnerte er sich viel zu genau an Henri Ducard – und den Schmerz, als er erfahren hatte, dass er Ra's al Ghul war und die Stadt, die ihm alles bedeutete, vernichten wollte. Für Thomas musste der Schock ähnlich groß gewesen sein... oder sogar noch größer. Immerhin hatte sie Philipps geliebt – oder tat es noch immer, das konnte er einfach nicht sagen... und wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht.

Nach allem, was er bis jetzt von ihr gehört und gesehen hatte, war sie eine ehrliche Frau und hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sie mit seinen Worten und Taten quälte – auch wenn sie ihm nicht das sagen konnte, was er hoffte, von ihr zu erfahren... aber immerhin hatte er noch ein zweites Ass im Ärmel.

Der salzige Geruch des Meeres stieg in seine Nase, gedämpft durch die Abwässer, die hier, direkt am Hafen, in den Fluss geleitet wurden, und er spähte hinunter in die Schatten der Backsteinstraßenschluchten. Ehrliche Bürger waren hier nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nur selten anzutreffen, hier lebte kaum jemand, der ein Verbrechen hätte beobachten können und so hatte die Mafia die Gegend zu ihrem Sammelbecken erkoren, zu ihrem Refugium, in dem ihre Anhänger sich trafen und organisierten, bevor sie auf den Rest der Stadt loshetzten. Hier war genau der Ort, an dem er nun sein wollte...

Ein leises Gespräch ließ ihn herumfahren, sein hochentwickeltes Abhörgerät trug die Worte zu ihm und er kroch näher an die Dachkante heran und blickte nach unten auf die Straße.

„Hast du den Stoff?" Der junge Mann, der an das Auto herantrat, wirkte nervös, seine Hände schienen nie stillzuhalten und er betrachtete den Fahrer unruhig.

„Klar." Der Dealer zog ein Päckchen feinen, weißen Pulvers aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm vor die Nase, zog es aber schnell wieder zurück, als der Mann danach greifen wollte. „Nichts da. Erst das Geld."

„Hier..." Mit zittrigen Fingern langte er in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Packen Scheine heraus. „Kann das Zeug wenigstens was?"

„Natürlich. Denkst du, der Lieutenant..."

Er sprang ab, landete auf dem harten Asphalt und stieß den jungen Mann zur Seite, der Dealer schrie auf und versuchte, aufs Gas zu Steigen, doch er riss die Autotür auf und zerrte ihn nach draußen. Er zappelte in seinem Griff, als er ihn hochhob und seine Taschen durchsuchte, Drogen und Geld fielen achtlos auf den Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie der Junkie die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzte, doch er ließ ihn gewähren – er interessierte ihn nicht.

„Du arbeitest also für den Lieutenant?"

Der Mann quiekte auf und versuchte erneut, sich zu befreien, antwortete aber nicht, und er schüttelte ihn leicht. „Ja oder nein?"

Sein Mund klappte leicht auf und zu, so als ob er sich nicht für eine Antwort entscheiden konnte, doch schließlich brachte er stotternd ein „J-ja" hervor.

„Nun... dann sag ihm, dass Batman gerne mit ihm sprechen würde." Abrupt ließ er den Dealer los, der Mann schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, doch seine Angst sorgte dafür, dass er sich wieder aufrappelte und zum Pier hin floh, während er ihm nachdenklich nachsah. Noch immer lagen die Drogenpäckchen und Geldbündel verstreut auf dem Boden und er schob sie mit den Stiefeln näher zum Wagen, dann nickte er leicht und platzierte einen seiner Sprengsätze unter dem Fahrersitz.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf das Dach zurückgezogen, explodierte das Auto, vernichtete alle Drogen, die vielleicht noch darin gewesen waren, und er lächelte leicht – vielleicht würden sie seiner Fackel folgen.

Die nächsten Stunden zeigten ihm deutlich, was er in den letzten Monaten vernachlässigt hatte... die Jagd auf Verbrecher. Zu viele von ihnen fürchteten sich nicht mehr vor Batman, glaubten nicht daran, dass er auftauchen konnte, immer und überall, und besonders die Leute des Lieutenants hörten nicht auf die Geschichte, die andere Verbrecher ihnen erzählten, taten sie als bloße Schauermärchen ab...

Oder zumindest hatten sie das. Immerhin hatte er mindestens zehn von ihnen entwaffnet und zurückgeschickt, um dem Lieutenent zu berichten, dass er ihn sprechen wollte... und er war neugierig, ob er auch wirklich kommen würde.

Von einem objektiven Standpunkt aus gesehen hatte er keine andere Wahl, als wenigstens irgendjemanden hierher zu schicken, die Demütigung, die er sonst seiner Organisation zugefügt hätte, wäre katastrophal... doch dass der Lieutenant selbst hierherkommen würde, glaubte er eigentlich nicht. Eher rechnete er mit einem höhergestellten Handlanger oder – wenn er sehr viel Glück hatte – mit der hübschen Miss Anna, die ja ihren eigenen Worten nach seine Stellvertreterin war.

Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er ihre Situation wirklich einschätzen sollte, die Männer, mit denen er sie auf ihrem Schiff gesehen hatte, hatten ausgesprochen respektvoll gewirkt und auch auf dem Dach an den Piers war es eindeutig sie gewesen, die das Kommando übernommen hatte... und trotzdem wusste er nicht genau, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Sie schien... mehr zu sein, mehr und doch gleichzeitig weniger als die Leute, die sie kommandierte. Gerissen und intelligent war sie zweifelsohne, doch wirkte sie nicht so... hart auf ihn, so abgebrüht wie die meisten ihrer Handlanger, sondern eher wie eine Frau, die Wert auf Geld und Luxus legte und es doch nicht schaffte, wirklich elegant zu wirken. Sie war hübsch, zweifelsohne – aber er verachtete sie viel zu sehr, als dass ihr Aussehen noch irgendeine weitergehende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hätte.

Er blickte hinunter auf die Straße, das Autowrack hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu brennen, nur noch eine leichte Rauchfahne stieg davon auf und vernebelte den nächtlichen Himmel, noch immer war er überrascht, dass sein Auftritt nicht die Polizei auf den Plan gerufen hatte, aber wahrscheinlich trauten sich die Streifen nachts nicht mehr in die Gegend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Gordon selbst nun die Leitung der Ermittlung gegen den Lieutenant übernommen hatte, schien das GCPD im Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen und die Korruption in den eigenen Reihen noch immer auf der Stelle zu treten. Zwar war der ehemalige Lieutenant Hedges nun sicher im Gefängnis verwahrt und auch Officer Jeffries konnte keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten, aber nach allem, was er über den Mann gehört hatte, glaubte er nicht, dass die beiden die einzigen Polizeibeamten waren, die er bestochen hatte.

Zudem hatte Gordon Detective Thomas von der internen Ermittlung abgezogen und sie durch Detective Gerard Stephens ersetzt, und wenn er auch keine Zweifel an Stephens' Ehrlichkeit hatte, so doch an seinen Fähigkeiten...

Zwar konnte er durchaus den Sinn hinter der Anweisung des Commissioners erkennen und dass er versuchte, seine neuste Ermittlerin zu schützen, sprach durchaus für ihn – aber trotzdem hätte er sich wohler gefühlt, wenn Thomas weiter ihrer bisherigen Aufgabe nachgegangen wäre. Sie war zu gut, um sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten wie seiner Verfolgung zu beschäftigen, und außerdem machte sie ihn langsam nervös, seit sie begonnen hatte, Fragen zu stellen, die für seine Geschmack bei Weitem zu intelligent waren und der Wahrheit unangenehm nahe kamen.

Er wusste nicht, ob Gordon diesen Aspekt vor ihrer Versetzung bedacht hatte, doch er glaubte nicht daran... denn wenn herauskam, was wirklich vor zwei Jahren passiert war, dann würde es dem Ruf des Commissioners irreparabel schaden und er wusste nicht, wie die Stadt, die einen großen Teil ihres Vertrauens in ihn gesetzt hatte, darauf reagieren würde.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, im Moment hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich Sorgen um eine Polizistin zu machen, die für seinen Geschmack viel zu intelligent und zu fähig war, um sie auf seiner Fährte wissen zu wollen.

Das Knirschen von Reifen auf Asphalt ließ ihn aufhorchen und er erstarrte in der Bewegung, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er bereits seit einiger Zeit keine Handlanger des Lieutenants mehr gesehen oder gehört hatte, und neugierig geworden spähte er nach unten in die schmale Gasse. Der Wagen war von den Piers gekommen und hielt nun direkt vor dem ausgebrannten Autowrack, durch die getönten Scheiben konnte er nichts erkennen, bis nach wenigen Augenblicken ein Mann ausstieg und sich wachsam umsah.

Das Maschinengewehr, dass er um den Hals trug, sah vielversprechend aus, wie er fand, und er verharrter in erstickter Spannung, während der Leibwächter sich umblickte und danach seinem Kollegen auf der Rückbank des Wagens zunickte. Dieser stieg aus und umrundete das Auto, öffnete die Tür... und Batman sah, wie Anna ihre langen, schlanken Beine auf den Boden setzte, das Klacken ihrer Stiefelabsätze hallte durch die enge Gasse. Unwillkürlich lächelte er – er hatte wohl einen Volltreffer gelandet.

Sie erhob sich vom Sitz und blickte sich neugierig um, ihre eine Hand hielt einen großen, schwarzen Hut auf ihren dunkelroten Locken fest, während sie mit der zweiten eine Zigaretenspitze hielt. „Batman möchte mich also sprechen", bemerkte sie abwesend und machte einige Schritte auf den verkohlten Wagen zu. „Wo ist er dann?"

„Hier."

Er packte sie und zog sie mit sich aufs Dach, bevor ihre Männer auch nur ans Schießen denken konnten, und ihr Hut flatterte vergessen nach unten auf den Asphalt.

Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie begann sich zu regen, soweit die Handschellen, mit denen er sie an den Stuhl gefesselt hatte, das zuließen. Ihr Kopf wiegte sich, so als ob sie sich nicht ganz klar wäre, wo sie sich befand – und dann starrte sie ihn in plötzlichem Erkennen an, als sie begann, sich zu erinnern. „Hi."

Sein Gesicht befand sich so knapp vor ihrem, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte und die Angst in ihren Augen deutlich sah, als sie wie reflexartig versuchte, nach hinten auszuweichen. „So ein Stuhl ist bequem, was..." Er lächelte kühl, während sie auf ihrem Knebel herumkaute. „... ich wette, das hat Bezirksrätin McVeigh auch gedacht... aber das können wir doch ausprobieren, Sie und ich."

Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und ein unartikulierter Laut drang aus ihrem Mund, der von dem Stofffetzen zwischen ihren Lippen erstickt wurde. „Oder gefällt Ihnen der Gedanke nicht... hm?"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte auf sie herab, die anfängliche Desorientierung schien bei ihr abzuebben, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich starke Kopfschmerzen hatte – immerhin war es bei Thomas nicht anders gewesen. Mit langsamen Schritten umrundete er sie, sie reckte den Kopf, um dem Klacken seiner Stiefel zu folgen, und wenn er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, schien ihre Unruhe nochmals zuzunehmen.

„Sie scheinen so... nervös, Miss Anna..." Er umrundete sie und sie folgte ihm mit den Augen, starrte ihn misstrauisch und doch merkwürdig trotzig an, so als ob ihr nach dem ersten Schock ein Gedanke oder eine Idee wieder Halt gegeben hätte. „Mache _ich_ Sie etwa nervös?"

Hinter ihrem Rücken hielt er an und sie rüttelte an ihren Handschellen, ihre dunklen Locken wippten, als sie versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, während er sich langsam zu ihrem Ohr nach vorne beugte, er konnte spüren, wie ihre Haare über sein Gesicht kitzelten. „Anna..."

Sie schrak zusammen, das konnte er sehen, und er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, kippte den Stuhl schwungvoll nach hinten und fing sie danach auf, sie starrte zu ihm hoch und erinnerte ihn an einen Käfer auf dem Rücken, der mit den Beinen durch die Luft ruderte. „Angst?"

Sie nickte nicht, doch ihre Augen straften ihre scheinbare Gelassenheit Lügen, er konnte die Furcht in ihnen erkennen, die die kühle Überlegenheit, die sie ihm gegenüber bei ihrem letzten Treffen an den Tag gelegt hatte, auf merkwürdige Weise konterkarierte. Selbst ihr hübsches Gesicht, das zuvor noch einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, schien von ihrer Panik verzerrt und konnte ihn nicht mehr faszinieren. „Natürlich haben Sie Angst, Anna... aber noch nicht genug."

Er gab ihrem Stuhl einen Schubs, er kippte nach vorne und wackelte auf seinen Beinen hin und her, bevor er sich schließlich stabilisierte und mit einem dumpfen Knall endgültig auf dem Boden aufsetzte. „Weißt du..." Er trat dicht hinter sie und ließ seine Unterarme schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten, sie schien sich in ihren Stuhl zu ducken und er beugte sich nach vorne. „Ich will dich nämlich schreien hörn, Anna..."

Fast vorsichtig zog er ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund und sie spuckte, der Stoff hatte ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders geschmeckt, doch er ließ den Fetzen mit einer Geste fallen, die fast ehrfürchtig wirkte, das Tuch wirbelte zu Boden und er spürte beinahe, wie ihr Blick es verfolgte. „Und außer mir wird dich keiner hören können..."

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir?" Sie keuchte und ihre Stimme klang schrill, die kühle Gelassenheit war vollkommen verschwunden und er konnte selbst durch seinen Panzer spüren, wie sehr ihre Schultern zitterten.

„Nun... das frage ich mich auch. Aber im Moment wäre ich mit ein paar Antworten vollkommen zufrieden."

Sie entgegnete nichts und er bewegte sich wieder in ihr Sichtfeld, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und lächelte leicht. „Wo ist der Lieutenant?"

„Fick dich ins Knie."

Die Antwort kam unerwartet und er richtete sich wieder auf, starrte sie für einen Moment an, dann nahm er seine ruhelose Wanderung um ihren Stuhl herum wieder auf, mehr, um seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen als um sie nervös zu machen. Er hatte gedacht, sie so gut wie weichgeklopft zu haben und nicht mit dieser plötzlichen Ablehnung gerechnet, doch da war etwas in ihren Augen gewesen, ein plötzlicher Widerstand, eine persönliche Wut, das ihn verwundert hatte.

„Anna... Anna... Anna...", meinte er tadelnd und blickte auf sie herab, sie renkte sich fast den Kopf aus in ihren Versuchen, ihm mit Blicken zu folgen, und gab schließlich auf. „Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"

Sie antwortete nicht und er blieb am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes stehen, ein bloßer Schatten, den sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. „Du könntest doch einfach ein nettes Mädchen sein und mir alles verraten, was ich wissen möchte... dann müsste ich dir auch nicht wehtun."

„Ich werde ihn nicht verraten."

Allein die Andeutung schien sie zu beleidigen und er blinzelte leicht, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein solch starkes Band sie an den Lieutenant fesselte, dass sie sich trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Angst weigerte, seinen Aufenthaltsort zu nennen. „Du solltest wirklich nicht lügen, Anna... denn früher oder später wirst du reden... oder schreien, ganz wie du willst. Und niemand wird dich hören."

„Ich werde ihn nicht verraten", wiederholte sie, diesmal störrischer, und er trat auf sie zu. „Nun, dann fangen wir mit einer einfacheren Frage an... wer hat Sheryl McVeigh getötet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht, Anna?" Er beugte sich vor, stützte sich auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhles ab, bis sein Gesicht dicht vor ihrem schwebte. „Du weißt es nicht? Hast du nicht selbst den Auftrag dazu gegeben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, eine minimalistische Bewegung, die eher einem Zucken gleichkam, doch sie wagte offensichtlich nicht, sich mehr zu bewegen.

„Nicht?" Sie versuchte, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, um seiner beunruhigenden Nähe zu entkommen, doch seine Hand schnellte hoch zu ihrem Kopf und vergrub sich in ihren Haaren, hielt sie fest. „Das weißt du nicht... ich dachte, du wärst die rechte Hand des Lieutenants? Weiß die rechte Hand denn nicht, was die linke tut?"

Sie starrte ihn nur an, ob starr vor Schreck oder vor Wut, konnte er nicht sagen, und grob ließ er sie los, er spürte, wie er an ihren Haaren riss, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Ich sehe, du bist ein sehr widerspenstiges Mädchen... gefällt das deinem Boss etwa? Mag er es, wenn du nicht tust, was er will..."

„Halten Sie den Mund!"

Überrascht blickte er zu ihr, sie hatte sich aufgerichtet, so gut sie das mit ihren Fesseln vermochte, und funkelte ihn mit einem Blick an, in dem nun zum erstem Mal echte Wut ihre Angst überdeckte. „Ach, magst du ihn etwa, deinen Lieutenant? Und jetzt denkst du, dass er dich retten wird, nur weil du sein kleines Betthäschen..."

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen Ihr verdammtes Maul halten!" Der herablassende Tonfall in seiner Stimme war wohl zu viel gewesen, sie rüttelte an ihren Handschellen und schien sich jeden Moment losreißen zu wollen, während er sie interessiert betrachtete.

„Und was, wenn ich das nicht tue? Wenn ich denke, dass dein Lieutenant sich sicher ein anderes, hübsches Mädchen finden wird, das so aussieht wie du, mit denselben hübschen, braunen Augen, mit denselben schönen, roten Locken... und dich hier verrotten lässt?"

„Das ist nicht wahr... das wird er nicht tun..." Mit einem Wimpernschlag war ihre Wut verraucht und sie starrte auf den Boden seiner Halle, nun wirkte sie eher verzweifelt als ängstlich oder zornig und er trat so leise wie möglich auf sie zu. „Warum denkst du denn, dass er das tun könnte... liebt er dich nicht?"

Sie schluckte und blickte zu ihm auf, seine Stimme hatte trügerisch sanft geklungen, während in ihren Augen der Zweifel schimmerte, den er zu wecken gesucht hatte, gemischt mit dem ersten Ansatz von Tränen, in ihrer Unsicherheit hätte er fast Mitleid mit ihr verspürt, doch mit dem Gedanken an McVeigh und Jeffries und Doors brachte er sich wieder zur Besinnung.

„Er liebt mich." Ihre Worte klangen, als suchte sie mehr sich selbst zu überzeugen als ihn, und sie nickte leicht. „Er liebt mich... und er wird mich finden."

„Tut er das... oder bist du für ihn nur ein Ersatz, ein austauschbarer Bettwärmer, den er ablegt, sobald er eine andere Frau findet?"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Sie schrie, schrie ihm ihre Worte ins Gesicht und er verbiss sich das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen zu stehlen schien, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Wahrheit durchaus sehr, sehr nahe gekommen war.

„Nicht?" Seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, sanft und einschmeichelnd. „Sag mir, wo er ist, Anna... dann lasse ich dich gehen... und du kannst zu ihm."

„Ich..." Ihre Stimme erstickte und sie schluckte leicht, schwieg aber.

„Sag es mir, Anna... und du kannst ihn fragen..." Seine Finger zwirbelten eine ihrer Locken. „Fragen, ob er dich liebt... und was du ihm bedeutest... willst du es denn nicht wissen?"

„Doch..."

Sie flüsterte nur mehr, und er gestattete sich hinter ihrem Rücken ein leises, triumphierendes Lächeln. „Sag es mir..."

„Ich... er ist in einem Lagerhaus im Industriegebiet... 46, Brighton Street war die Adresse..."

Nun perlten Tränen über ihre Wangen, ihr Verrat machte ihr ganz offensichtlich zu schaffen, doch ihr Gefühlsleben kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, solange es ihm zum Vorteil gereichte und half, den Lieutenant zu fassen. „Und wie heißt er?"

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und er beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr, sein Atem bewegte ihre feinen Löckchen. „Wie nennst du ihn, wenn ihr alleine seid..."

„Hören Sie auf." Sie klang erstickt und für einen Augenblick schauderte er, genau jenen Tonfall hatte er heute schon einmal gehört, bei einer anderen Frau, aus einem anderen Grund – aber wegen desselben Mannes. „Seine Name ist Edward... mehr weiß ich nicht."

Er lächelte leicht und richtete sich auf. „Nun, Anna, du warst ein gutes Mädchen... ich sollte dich also gehen lassen."

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, ihr schienen Zweifel gekommen zu sein, ob er das wirklich tun wollte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und ich denke, das werde ich auch tun... immerhin hast du mir wirklich weitergeholfen, Anna..."

Der Gedanke schien ihr nur noch weitere Qualen zu bereiten und er entschied sich, sie nun in Ruhe zu lassen... immerhin sagte er ihr ja die Wahrheit. Eigentlich.

Die Injektionsnadel stach in ihren nackten Arm und sie erschlaffte, sackte zusammen und er betrachtete sie, trotz ihrer geröteten Augen, trotz der Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen, trotz der Menschen, für deren Tod sie verantwortlich war, wirkte sie nun friedlich – doch ihre Faszination hatte sie schon längst verloren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ihre Handschellen – er würde sie wirklich gehen lassen... nur das _wo_ würde ihr nicht behagen, dessen war er sich sicher.


	25. The Gift

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 24: The Gift**

Ein paar der seltenen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch den Nebel und den Smog von Gotham City drangen, beleuchteten Commissioner James Gordons Büro und trotz der trostlosen Situation gelang es ihnen, ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Nun, im November, vermisste er das Licht und die Wärme am meisten, ein trüber Tag reihte sich an den nächsten und er konnte verstehen, warum die oberen Zehntausend der Stadt ihren Herbst lieber in der Karibik als zu Hause verbrachten.

Allerdings kam in diesem Jahr auch ein anderer Grund für ihre Flucht in Frage, wie er stirnrunzelnd feststellte, als sein Blick sich den drei Fahndungsfotos auf seiner Pinnwand zuwandte. Neben dem bereits von langer Nutzung zerfledderten Bild von Batman konnte er ein Portrait von Anna erkennen, der bereits durchgestrichene Ausdruck zeigte das Gesicht von Pedro Roderigo, ihrem Komplizen, den das CPD verhaftet hatte und der nun auf dem Weg zu ihnen war, während eine bloße schwarze Silhouette den Lieutenant symbolisierte.

Nicht nur, dass er nicht wusste, wo er diese Leute finden sollte, auch die Ermittlung zu dem Anschlag auf Detective Thomas waren im Sand verlaufen. Sie hatten zwar den Officer, der ihr die Magazine ausgehändigt hatte, vom Dienst suspendiert und befragt, allerdings hatte der Mann eine so blütenweiße Weste, dass er aussah wie frisch gefallener Schnee und im Grunde glaubte er auch nicht daran, dass er irgend etwas mit der Angelegenheit zu tun gehabt hatte. Allerdings _musste_ der Sender irgendwo hergekommen sein, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er noch nichts darüber herausgefunden hatte.

„Commissioner Gordon!" Die Tür seines Büros schlug auf, verdeckte die Fotos, und Detective Gerard Stephens stand in seinem Büro. „Commissioner, das _müssen_ Sie sich ansehen!"

„Was ist?" Stephens wirkte noch verschlafen, so als ob er gerade erst zum Dienst erschienen wäre, und Gordon konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen – immerhin arbeitete der Mann mittlerweile in Doppelschichten.

„Das sollten Sie sich besser selbst ansehen..."

Ein wenig ratlos folgte er Stephens über den Lift bis hinunter in die Eingangshalle, durch die Türen konnte er einen Auflauf von Polizisten erkennen, die verzweifelt versuchten, einige Reporter davon abzuhalten, irgend etwas auf den Stufen vor dem Präsidium zu filmen, und er zuckte leicht zusammen. „Schon wieder eine Leiche?"

Stephens schüttelte den Kopf, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Mann auf eine fast perfide Art und Weise fröhlich wirkte und versuchte, genau diese Tatsache vor ihm zu verbergen. „Nein, Sir. Etwas viel besseres."

Gordon brummte leicht. „Wenn es nicht der Lieutenant ist, gefesselt, geknebelt und mit einer Schleife aus Geschenksband im Haar, dann wüsste ich nicht, was..."

Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und starrte hinab auf die reglose Gestalt auf den Stufen, dunkelrote Locken konkurrierten mit blasser Haut und einem schwarzen, zerknitterten Kleid und er hob die Augenbrauen, während er sich Stephens zuwandte. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf die bewusstlose Frau, neben ihr konnte er ein kleines Wurfmesser in der Form einer Fledermaus entdecken. „Es ist nicht der Lieutenant... aber fast genauso gut, meinen Sie nicht?"

Gordon nickte leicht – Anna, seine Stellvertreterin, kam dem großen Fisch im Teich sehr nahe und war ein wirklich guter Fang. „Bringen Sie sie rein."

Stephens nickte begeistert und begann mit großspurigen Armbewegungen, die Officers in seiner Nähe zu ihr zu dirigieren, während Gordon die Augenbrauen hob und auf die Frau hinabstarrte. Natürlich, es war ein Erfolg, dass sie sie erwischt hatten – allerdings war es nicht sein Erfolg, wie er mit einem missmutigen Blick auf das kleine Messer feststellte, sondern der von Batman, dem gelungen war, was er mit seinem Department nicht geschafft hatte.

Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu, Anna sah zwar ausgesprochen blass aus, war aber unverletzt und abwesend fragte er sich, was ihr Entführer mit ihr gemacht hatte – dass er sie nicht auf Kaffee und Kuchen eingeladen und dann freundlicherweise hier abgesetzt hatte, musste sogar den Reportern hinter der Polizeiabsperrung klar sein. Auf einer abstrakten Ebene wunderte es ihn ein wenig, dass sie so unverletzt war, er hatte Batman Dinge tun sehen, die nicht nur dem Ehrenkodex seines Berufes, sondern auch dem, was er als gut und richtig empfand, widersprachen, und doch konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass der vermummte Rächer Erfolge erzielte, die die Polizei niemals erreichen würde.

Leicht seufzend folgte er Stephens nach drinnen, der Tag hatte zwar gut begonnen, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht über den unverhofften Fang, den sie gemacht hatten, freuen. Zu deutlich lag der Nachgeschmack des Versagens auf seiner Zunge, den er nicht wieder würde wettmachen können, denn Anna war nun verhaftet und wenn er ehrlich war, verspürte er kein besonderes Verlangen, sie wieder freizulassen, nur um ihr wegen seines Rufes erneut hinterherzujagen.

Eigentlich hatte er selbst vorgehabt, sie bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu verhaften, die Episode auf dem Dach des Gebäudes, in dem sie Jeffries gefunden hatten, gab ihm jeden Grund dazu, doch was ihn wirklich neugierig auf sie gemacht hatte, war der Bericht, den Bruce Wayne ihm von seinem Treffen mit ihr gegeben hatte. Die Erzählung des Milliardärs hatte seine Theorie, dass Annas Rang in der Familie höher war als gemeinhin angenommen, bestätigt – und heute lag sie quasi vor seiner Haustür... ein merkwürdiger Zufall, wenn es denn einer war.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bereits seit zwei Jahren beschlich ihn bei dem Namen Bruce Wayne ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, er konnte den vagen Eindruck, dass mehr hinter dem gutaussehenden, reichen Mann steckte, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, nicht mehr verdrängen und er seufzte leise auf. Tief in seinem Innersten musste er zugeben, dass er enttäuscht gewesen war, als der kleine Junge von damals, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass er in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern treten und Gutes für die Stadt tun würde, sich als oberflächlicher Playboy entpuppt hatte, der sich nicht um seine Mitmenschen kümmerte... doch langsam begann er zu glauben, dass er ihm vielleicht Unrecht getan hatte.

Seit Wayne seinen Wagen vor das Polizeiauto gesetzt hatte, in dem Gordon versucht hatte, Coleman Reese in Sicherheit zu bringen, keimte der Verdacht in ihm, dass der Milliardär nicht so ahnungslos und unschuldig war, wie er damals getan hatte, und nur die Bedrohung durch den Joker hatte verhindert, dass er damals seiner Ahnung nachgegangen war.

Denn wenn er nun, im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, kam ihm ausgesprochen merkwürdig vor, dass ausgerechnet Reese – ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter Waynes – herausgefunden haben sollte, wer Batman war, und noch dazu von seinem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber gerettet wurde. Für Gordons geschulten, misstrauischen Verstand kam in dieser Geschichte der Name des reichsten Mannes von Gotham mindestens einmal zu oft vor, um ihn noch an einen Zufall glauben zu lassen, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann interessierte ihn sehr, was Detective Thomas' Ermittlungen zu diesem Punkt ergeben würden.

Er hatte ihr seinen Verdacht bewusst nicht mitgeteilt, nicht nur, um sie länger beschäftigt zu halten, sondern auch, um sie nicht durch seine Theorie gegen Wayne einzunehmen, doch gründlich, wie sie war, würde sie sicherlich gegen ihn ermitteln... ja, er zählte sogar darauf.

Nachdenklich wippte er auf den Fußballen, während der Aufzug ihn nach oben trug, zu dem Verhörraum, in den man Anna gebracht hatte, er war nicht bereit, ihr einen Augenblick der Ruhe zu gönnen, wenn sie aufwachte. Viel zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an Thomas' Zustand, damals, als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war, und wenn seine neue Verdächtige sich auch nur halb so unbehaglich fühlen würde wie sie, dann war das eine Situation, die er unbedingt für seine Befragung ausnutzen musste.

Ein leises Pling kündigte die Ankunft der Kabine an und er trat nach draußen, nachdenklich blickte er auf die Lichtflecken und Spiegelungen, die die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Boden des Großraumbüros hinterließen, das Wetter war noch immer hell und schön, doch der Gedanke konnte ihn nicht mehr wirklich aufheitern.

„Sie ist in Verhörraum Drei." Er blickte auf, Stephens stand neben seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete ihn ernst, die fast schelmische Freude, die noch wenige Minuten zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte, war verschwunden, und er betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten nachdenklich.

„Danke." Er machte sich auf den Weg, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie der Detective ihm folgte, und als er durch die Tür des Beobachtungsraumes trat, war er nicht überrascht zu sehen, wie Stephens sich ebenfalls hindurchquetschte, bevor sie mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss fiel. „Was ist?"

Der Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte durch den Einwegspiegel zu Anna, ihre roten Locken fielen wirr über ihre Schultern und das Kinn war ihr auf die Brust gesunken, sie sah aus, als ob sie schlafen würde, und Gordon unterdrückte ein Schaudern – sie erinnerte ihn kurz an Sheryl McVeigh.

„Das wollte ich Sie fragen, Sir." Stephens schien die Backsteine an der weißen Mauer hinter ihrer Verdächtigen zu zählen. „Das gesamte Präsidium freut sich, dass wir diese kleine...", Stephens räusperte sich kurz, „ich meine, dass wir sie jetzt hinter Gittern haben, nur Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie in eine Zitrone gebissen... Sir."

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gefällt mir nicht."

„Dass wir sie haben?" Stephens schien für einen Moment seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und starrte ihn an.

„Nein – das, was in spätestens zehn Minuten über jeden verdammten Fernsehsender dieser Stadt flimmern wird. Dass Batman dem GCPD mal wieder den Arsch retten und die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen musste... und noch dazu auf eine so spektakuläre Art und Weise."

Stephens zuckte mit den Schultern. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Sir – aber ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir sie haben. So unschuldig sie jetzt auch aussieht... nach allem, was ich gehört habe, war sie verdammt gerissen."

Gordon nickte langsam, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Anna in der Lage war, ihren Mann zu stehen – ansonsten hätte sie niemals den Rang in der Organisation des Lieutenants erreicht, den sie nun innehatte. So hübsch sie auch sein mochte, er glaubte nicht daran, dass ein Mafiaboss, der in der Lage war, seine Organisation über die ganze Stadt auszubreiten, ohne dass die Polizei es bemerkte, eine Frau auf einen Posten weit überhalb ihrer Fähigkeiten setzen würde, nur weil sie vielleicht mit ihm schlief.

Stephens schwieg und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, die Stille zu durchbrechen, gemeinsam betrachteten sie ihre Verdächtige, bis sie – zuerst langsam, dann immer deutlicher – begann, sich zu rühren und schließlich langsam den Kopf bewegte. „Ich geh' rein."

Hastig griff Gordon nach der Mappe mit den Beweismitteln, er öffnete die Tür und betrat über den Gang den Verhörraum, Anna schien langsam aufzuwachen – nun, es wurde Zeit, diesen Prozess zu beschleunigen. Mit einem unangenehm scharrenden, lauten Geräusch zog er den Metallstuhl vom Tisch weg, die Frau schreckte hoch und starrte ihn an, während er gemächlich ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

Sie sah ihn aus großen, blicklosen Augen an, in die erst langsam das Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, und kurz kniff sie die Lider zusammen, schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund. „Anna. Mein Name ist Anna."

Als sie nicht geneigt schien, etwas hinzuzufügen, räusperte er sich leicht. „Ihr voller Name."

Sie schwieg weiterhin beharrlich und er schlug die Mappe auf, die man ihm in den Beobachtungsraum gebracht hatte, ein hübscher Satz Fingerabdrücke erwartete ihn auf der ersten Seite, gemeinsam mit einer Kopie eines Ausweises, den sie offensichtlich bei sich getragen hatte, als man sie fand. „Laut diesen Dokumenten lautet Ihr voller Name Anna Alicia Harper."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Dann wird es wohl stimmen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Nur knapp konnte er sich davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen, doch da er wusste, dass er keine eindeutigere Antwort von ihr erhalten würde, las er ihr ihre Rechte vor, denen sie stirnrunzelnd zuhörte. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ja. Und ich will einen Anwalt."

Die Anna auf dem Fahndungsfoto schien höhnisch zu lächeln, ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich dem der Frau in seinem Verhörraum wie der einer Fotokopie und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So gut und hilfreich die Gesetze, nach denen er lebte, nach denen er arbeitete, auch waren – manchmal verfluchte er sie mit ganzer Kraft und wünschte sich, sie für einen Augenblick oder zwei hinter sich zu lassen, um das Richtige zu tun.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, er hatte Anna ihre Rechte vorlesen _müssen_ – hätte er es nicht getan, wäre jede ihrer Aussagen vor Gericht ungültig gewesen, doch sie war schneller als er gewesen, hatte nach einem Anwalt verlangt in einem Moment, in dem er sie noch für zu benommen, zu erschöpft gehalten hatte, um genau das zu tun... und er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber.

Kein einziges Wort konnte er aus ihr herausbekommen, seit dieser anzugtragende Mafiahandlanger neben ihr saß und sich an seiner Aktentasche festklammerte und ihn jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, mit Anna zu sprechen, höflich anlächelte und darauf hinwies, dass seine Mandantin keine Aussage machen wollte.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und hoffte, dass Batman mehr Erfolg mit ihr gehabt hatte als er selbst – und in diesem Punkt gab ihm die Logik Recht. Er hätte sie niemals der Polizei überlassen, wenn er nicht alle Informationen, die er von ihr wollte, bekommen hatte... vielleicht auch herausgefunden hatte, wo sich der Lieutenant aufhielt. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann würden in wenigen Stunden die ersten Bilder von der Verhaftung...

Ein kräftiges Pochen an seiner Bürotür ließ ihn aufblicken und durch die Scheibe erkannte er den graumelierten Bart und die massige Gestalt Bezirksrat Jason Riva, hastig sprang er auf und winkte den Mann herein. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte er kaum etwas von dem Politiker gehört und er war neugierig, was ihn nun – in einem Moment, der ausgesprochen unpassend kam – so dringend mit ihm besprechen wollte.

„Commissioner." Riva humpelte schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt auf den Schreibtisch zu und streckte ihm schließlich die Hand hin, die er schüttelte. „Bezirksrat. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Der Mann nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und streckte sein steifes Bein mit einer Miene des Schmerzes von sich, doch er beschwerte sich nicht und nickte schließlich Gordon zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Sie in einem so... ungelegenen Moment störe, aber mein Besuch bei Ihnen war bereits gestern geplant und ich wollte ihn wegen der Verhaftung von Miss Anna nicht verschieben."

„Sie kommen nicht ungelegen." Er sagte sogar die Wahrheit, immerhin hätte er – außer, die Wände seines Büros anzufunkeln – in den nächsten Minuten nicht besonders viel gemacht. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Riva musterte ihn eindringlich, so als ob er sich selbst noch nicht ganz sicher wäre, was er nun tun sollte, dann schnaubte er und schien seine Zweifel abzuschütteln. „Was ich Ihnen nun mitteile, darf nicht in falsche Hände geraten. Dessen müssen Sie sich bewusst sein, Commissioner, wenn Sie darüber sprechen oder diese Informationen mit anderen teilen."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen, normalerweise waren es immer die Polizisten, die sich bemühten, ihren politischen Vorgesetzten die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung klar zu machen, und dass die Situation nun anders war, erfüllte ihn mit einem nagenden Gefühl in der Magengegend. Trotzdem nickte er entschlossen. „Natürlich."

Riva starrte auf seine rauen Hände, so als ob er nach den richtigen Worten suchen würde, doch dann seufzte er leise und blickte Gordon an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen vertrauen kann – aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe Hinweise darauf erhalten, dass in den höchsten Rängen der Verwaltung von Gotham City Anhänger des Lieutenants sitzen."

Für einen Moment erstarrte er, dann holte er tief Luft, tief in seinem Inneren hatte er bereits vermutet, dass die Familie nicht nur Wirtschaftstreibende wie Wayne bestechen wollten, sondern auch jene, die besagte Unternehmer kontrollierten. Trotzdem hatte er den Gedanken verdrängt, was allerdings mehr seinen Wünschen als den Tatsachen entsprach, und nun begann er, es zu bereuen. „Das... hatte ich bereits befürchtet."

Riva nickte. „Mir wurden im Ausschuss für Sicherheitsfragen, dessen Vorsitzender ich bin, einige Berichte über versuchte Bestechung zugetragen, allerdings denke ich, dass diese Fälle nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sind. Die Leute haben einfach zu viel Angst, sich der Mafia zu widersetzen, nach allem, was mit Sheryl... ich meine, mit Bezirksrätin McVeigh geschehen ist, und ich fürchte, diese Entwicklung wird sich noch weiter ausdehnen."

„Natürlich wird sie das." Gordon starrte nachdenklich den Schemen auf der Wand an, der den Lieutenant darstellen sollte. „Die Familie hat sich bereits an Mr Wayne gewandt, um ihn zur Zusammenarbeit zu _überreden_, und ich denke, sie wird ihr Angebot nicht nur ihm unterbreitet haben, sondern auch den anderen Unternehmern der Stadt – die allerdings ganz offensichtlich nicht die Courage hatten, sich bei uns zu melden."

Riva seufzte leise. „Und wer könnte es ihnen zum Vorwurf machen, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst ist. Ich habe keine Familie – aber viele andere, so wie Sie, sehr wohl, Commissioner."

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein Grund... aber ich kann die Leute verstehen." Zu genau erinnerte er sich an jene Nacht vor zwei Jahren, in der Harvey Dent seinen kleinen Sohn festgehalten hatte und er ihm hatte sagen müssen, dass alles gut werden würde... er schauderte und schüttelte die Erinnerung ab.

Riva hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts, und wechselte dezent das Thema. „Was hat Wayne geantwortet?"

„Was wohl. Er ist jung, er ist reich, er hält sich für unverwundbar... natürlich hat er abgelehnt." Gordon schnaubte leicht, diese kleine Unwahrheit hielt er in jenem Moment für verzeihlich – Riva musste nicht alles wissen.

Der Bezirksrat grinste trocken. „Und natürlich wird ihn jeder dafür loben... wir alle waren mal jung."

„Nur manchmal ist es viel zu lange her", entgegnete Gordon, dieser Job hatte ihm sicher schon einige Jahre seines Lebens gekostet und wenn er Leute wie Thomas – oder Wayne sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er langsam begann, einzurosten.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis Riva es fast zögernd brach, auch er schien seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterhergehangen zu sein. „Wie auch immer... einige Entscheidungen der verschiedenen Ausschüsse und Arbeitsgruppen machen mir mittlerweile relativ große Sorgen. Sie haben sich verändert, nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen – dazu ist niemand dämlich genug – sondern langsam, subtil... aber der Wandel ist da, und er macht mich nervös. Besonders der Energieausschuss gefällt mir nicht, sie haben dort in relativ kurzer Zeit zwei der Aufseher ohne Grund ausgewechselt, während in den Jahren zuvor nur wegen ernsthafter Vergehen oder Pensionierung neue Leute auf so wichtigen Posten eingestellt wurden."

Gordon nickte leicht, er verstand gut, dass Riva sich sorgen machte – einige Kilometer außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen von Gotham lag das Wasserkraftwerk, das die Stadt mit Strom versorgte, und ein Anschlag dort hätte verheerende Folgen nicht nur für die Wirtschaft, sondern auch die Einwohner. Die Leitungen waren ohnehin überlastet, deswegen konnte man nur schwer auf andere Erzeuger umschalten, und ein Ausfall würde dazu führen, dass nicht nur Gotham selbst, sondern auch das gesamte Umland im Dunkeln sitzen würde. „Haben Sie selbst ermittelt, Bezirksrat?"

Riva schüttelte den Kopf ob der Frage, Gordon spürte, dass er den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall ob der Andeutung, dass seine Behörde nicht vertrauenswürdig genug war, nicht aus seinen Worten hatte halten können. „Ich habe... gewisse Nachforschungen angestellt. Aber selbst mit Beziehungen und Freunden und Geld kommt man nicht so weit wie mit einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss, und deswegen trage ich die Angelegenheit nun an Sie heran."

„Sie wollen, dass ich ermittle?" Gordon hob die Augenbrauen, doch Riva schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie das tun, verlieren wir jede Chance, das gesamte Netzwerk zu erwischen... ich möchte, dass Sie die Augen offen halten und Beweise sammeln... genau das, was auch ich tun werde. Und wenn wir genug davon haben, werden wir sie schlachten... nicht nur politisch, sondern auch strafrechtlich."

Riva klang grimmig, er schien wirklich hinter dieser Angelegenheit zu stehen, genauso wie Gordon, doch es behagte ihm nicht, Verräter auf Posten sitzen zu lassen, in denen sie möglicherweise Schaden – großen Schaden würden anrichten können.

„Haben Sie jemandem, dem Sie genügend vertrauen, um ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen?"

Fast reflexartig löste diese Frage den Impuls in ihm aus, Riva zusammenzustauchen, denn natürlich war seine Behörde ehrlich, integer und loyal, genau so, wie ihr Wappen es forderte... doch der Moment ging vorbei. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann vertraute er Stephens – doch der ermittelte gegen den Lieutenant... Stephens und Thomas, doch die konnte und wollte er nicht vom Batman-Fall abziehen, nicht, nachdem die Medien sich nun so auf sie konzentrierten. Eine dezente Ermittlung wäre ihr unmöglich gewesen. „Ich mache es selbst."

Riva nickte, ganz offensichtlich war genau das die Antwort gewesen, auf die er gehofft hatte, auch wenn Gordon sich eingestand, dass das sein ohnehin schon kaum mehr zu bewältigendes Arbeitspensum noch weiter erhöhen würde.

„Das ist gut..." Riva nickte leicht. „Aber seien Sie gewarnt, Commissioner... was Sie finden werden, wird Ihnen nicht gefallen."

Gordon räusperte sich. „Das bin ich gewohnt, Bezirksrat, glauben Sie mir. Lassen Sie mir Ihre bisherigen Ergebnisse zukommen?"

„Natürlich. Aber nicht hier, und nicht jetzt – mein Besuch hier dauert ohnehin bereits viel zu lange..."

„Der Bürgermeister war ebenfalls länger hier, also denke ich, ein Bezirksrat, der politischen Druck ausüben möchte, fällt da kaum mehr ins Gewicht."

Riva hob die Augenbrauen. „Garcia war hier?"

„Ja, vor einigen Tagen... er wollte mich drängen, die Ermittlungen gegen Batman und den Lieutenant zu beschleunigen. Außerdem hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass er ein zusätzliches Budget für die Polizei bewilligt hat."

„Hat er das?" Riva wirkte verwirrt, oder doch zumindest beunruhigt, bei einem Politiker konnte er das selten genauer sagen, und Gordon nickte nur bestätigend.

„Das ist... interessant."

„Was?" Er klang ungeduldig, das wusste er, doch die Verschwiegenheit des Bezirksrates ging ihm langsam auf den Geist.

Riva schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass Garcia hier war – es ist ungewöhnlich für ihn. Aber ich denke, Sie haben mir weitergeholfen, Commissioner..."

Gordon brummte, während er mühsam seine Neugier verdrängte. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

„Mir ebenfalls, Commissioner. Sie hören von mir." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, und als Riva den Raum verließ, stieß er fast gegen Stephens, der ihm allerdings den Weg freimachte und den Bezirksrat passieren ließ, bevor er selbst in Gordons Büro trat. „Sir, das CPD hat soeben Pedro Roderigo überstellt. Ich dachte, das würde Sie interessieren."

„Ja... ja, das tut es", antwortete er und wusste doch nicht, ob er ihren neuen Verdächtigen oder doch die Informationen von Riva meinte.


	26. Courtesy Visit

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 25: Courtesy Visit**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas blickte nachdenklich über die vielen Kameras hinweg, die sie mittlerweile ignorieren konnte, wenn sie wollte, und holte tief Luft. „Ladies und Gentlemen, ich bitte um Ruhe!"

Sie war überrascht, wie kräftig ihre Stimme bereits klang, die Nacht, während der sie sich – endlich – ausgeschlafen hatte, hatte ihr wirklich sehr geholfen, auch wenn der Abend davor nicht besonders erfreulich gewesen war und sie fühlte sich nun bereit, sich wieder in die Ermittlungen zu stürzen. „Ich möchte eine Erklärung abgeben."

Die Medienvertreter verfielen langsam in Schweigen, nur die Fotoapparate klickten noch, die Blitze zuckten über sie hinweg. „Als Sprecherin der Polizei von Gotham City kann ich nun die Gerüchte, die seit heute Morgen durch die Medien gehen, offiziell bestätigen. Wir haben heute Früh eine Frau verhaftet, die wir für die Stellvertreterin des Lieutenants halten."

Das Blitzen nahm zu, ganz offensichtlich eine unmittelbare Reaktion auf ihre Worte, und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen – als ob sie nach einer solchen Ankündigung anders aussehen würde als vorher. „Was ist mit Batman? Hat er Ihnen wirklich geholfen?"

Sie hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet – mithin der Grund, wieso sie diese Pressekonferenz abhielt und nicht der Commissioner – und hob die Hand, um sich in dem aufflammenden Getuschel Gehör zu verschaffen. „Bei besagter Frau, die heute Morgen vor dem Präsidium aufgetaucht ist, fanden wir das hier." Mit fast klammen Fingern griff sie nach der kleinen Plastiktüte, der rote Rand trug die Aufschrift Beweismittel und hielt sie hoch, die Fotoapparate klickten erneut, als die Reporter das fledermausförmige Messer darin entdeckten. „Daher liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass Batman sie hierher gebracht hat – allerdings kann ich das weder bestätigen noch dementieren, bis wir Beweise für unsere Theorie haben."

„Werden Sie ihn nun rehabilitieren?" Die nächste Frage, sie hatte längst aufgegeben, sich die Gesichter der anonymen Reportermasse anzusehen, die versuchte, ihr Informationen zu entlocken.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, kann ich das Gerücht, dass Batman für die Verhaftung verantwortlich ist, weder bestätigen noch dementieren, bevor wir dafür nicht Beweise haben."

„Sie wissen, dass er es war! Was werden Sie jetzt mit ihm tun?"

Erneut kniff sie die Lippen zusammen. „Ich weiß, was meine Indizien mir sagen. Aber, um Ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten – wenn jemand Ihre Familie ermordet und Ihnen danach die Tür aufhält, würden Sie ihn dann verhaften lassen oder rehabilitieren?"

Ihr frostiger Tonfall hatte die Reporter ganz offensichtlich ein wenig entmutigt, denn ihren nächsten Satz brachte sie hervor, ohne unterbrochen zu werden. „Zudem wurde uns ein weiteres wichtiges Mitglied der Organisation des Lieutenants von der Polizei von Chicago überstellt, nachdem er dort mit Komplizen versucht hatte, einen Mordanschlag auf meine Familie durchzuführen." Die Ruhe wurde erneut von Ausrufen durchbrochen, doch sie winkte ab, antwortete nicht auf die zahlreichen Fragen, die man ihr entgegenbrüllte – das war ihre Angelegenheit und ging niemanden an. Schon gar nicht die ganze Stadt.

„Im Moment verhört das GCPD gerade die beiden Verdächtigen, doch wir können Ihnen keine weiteren Informationen zukommen lassen, bis wir nicht über gesicherte Ermittlungsergebnisse verfügen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Sie trat von ihrem Podest zurück und verschwand in der Liftkabine, bevor sie eine der gebrüllten Fragen überhaupt registrierte, die man ihr hinterherschickte, und als sich die Türen geschlossen hatte, seufzte sie leise auf. Gordon hatte sie, kaum dass sie gegen Mittag ins Präsidium gekommen war, zur Seite genommen, ihr die Situation erklärt und sie zu der hungrigen Meute der Reporter in die Eingangshalle geschickt, damit sie mit ihnen sprechen konnte.

Sie fragte sich zwar noch immer, wieso ihr – ausgerechnet ihr – die zweifelhafte Ehre dieser Aufgabe zu Teil geworden war, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, in den letzten Tagen war sie zunehmend aus den Medien verschwunden und Gordon wollte sie sicherlich wieder einmal in den Nachrichten haben. Noch immer hatte sie sich nicht an das merkwürdige Gefühl, das der Gedanke, nun auf eine gewisse Art und Weise _berühmt_ zu sein, in ihr auslöste, gewöhnt, vor kaum einem Monat war sie noch eine Streifenpolizistin unter sehr sehr vielen mit einer schwarzen Akte gewesen und jetzt kannte ganz Gotham nicht nur ihren Namen, sondern auch ihr Gesicht... und es behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Selbst wenn sie die aktuelle Ermittlung gegen Batman abschloss, so war ihr doch klar, dass sie den ungewollten Trubel rund um ihre Person nicht so schnell loswerden würde, wie sie es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, und nachdenklich überlegte sie, ob Gordon diesen Aspekt bedacht hatte, als er sie zu ihrem Mediendienst, wie sie ihn mittlerweile nannte, verdonnert hatte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher... sie dachte zwar nicht, dass er ihr diese Situation gewünscht hatte, aber dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, konnte sie auch nicht glauben... dazu war Gordon zu gut, zu erfahren, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihre unwillkommene Berühmtheit als notwendiges Übel abgetan – wie sie ebenfalls.

Hastig trat sie aus der Liftkabine und sah sich kurz um, sie hatte weder Morgan noch DuPres gesprochen, seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, doch im Großraumbüro konnte sie sie nirgends entdecken und so steuerte sie zielsicher die Tür mit ihrem Namen darauf an. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und trat ein, sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass Morgan und DuPres sich gemeinsam über den Computerbildschirm gebeugt hatten und nun fast synchron aufblickten.

„Ma'am." Morgan richtete sich ganz auf, das Lächeln der Wiedersehensfreude war ganz zweifellos echt und Thomas erwiderte es, bevor sie noch darüber nachdenken konnte. „Es tut gut, Sie wieder hier zu sehen."

Sie schüttelte die dargebotene Hand und auch DuPres kam nun um den Schreibtisch herum und strahlte sie an. „Wirklich, Ma'am."

Die Freude ihrer Leute berührte sie auf merkwürdige Weise, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihnen in der Zeit, in der sie mit ihnen gearbeitet hatte, so ans Herz gewachsen war, und sise lächelte leicht. „Es tut auch gut, wieder hier zu sein. Also, was haben Sie für mich?"

DuPres lächelte sie mit einer Begeisterung an, die sie überraschte – hoffentlich hatte er etwas gefunden. „Wir haben uns ein wenig eingehender mit den Akten und Bilanzen der größeren Unternehmer der Stadt beschäftigt, und dabei besonders mit denen von Mr Wayne."

Sie nickte leicht, der Gedanke dahinter erschien ihr durchaus vernünftig, immerhin war Bruce Wayne nicht nur der reichste Mann Gothams, sondern auch eine der schillerndsten Persönlichkeiten, und selbst wenn seine Weste blütenweiß war, würde ihre Untersuchung hohe und nicht unwillkommene Wellen schlagen.

„Natürlich gibt es überall kleinere Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Buchführung, mit denen wir rechnen mussten, besonders, seit die Mafia sich wieder in der Stadt breit gemacht hat, dass allerdings ganze _Abteilungen_ von Unternehmen verschwinden und ein Jahr später wieder auftauchen, ist mir allerdings neu."

„Abteilungen?" Thomas hob die Augenbrauen, auch ein Seitenblick zu Morgan, die gerade einen Stapel Akten sortierte, gab ihr keine weiteren Hinweise und sie wandte sich wieder DuPres zu. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Nun... die Forschungsabteilung von Wayne Enterprises wurde vor ungefähr drei Jahren geschlossen, doch zu der Zeit, als der Joker die Stadt in seiner Gewalt hatte, reaktiviert und arbeitet nun an Geheimprojekten für die Regierung und das Militär. Das Faszinierende daran ist, dass die Sparte gerade wieder aus dem Müll geholt wurde, als ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter Waynes – Coleman Reese – verkündet hat, er wüsste, wer Batman ist."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen. „Das hat er gesagt?"

„Ja." DuPres zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allerdings scheint er es sich anders überlegt zu haben, nachdem die halbe Stadt auf Geheiß des Jokers versucht hat, ihn umzubringen... und schweigt seitdem. Er wohnt auch nicht mehr in Gotham, zumindest nach den Daten der Stadtverwaltung."

„Das ist in der Tat interessant..." Thomas nickte leicht und starrte aus dem Fenster, mittlerweile schoben sich die ersten Wolken vor die Sonne und sie wandte sich ab. „Warum ist vor uns niemandem dieser Zusammenhang aufgefallen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil niemand zuvor so tief gegraben hat." DuPres wirkte auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stolz auf seine Ermittlungen. „Mr Lucius Fox, der Vorstandsvorsitzende von Wayne Enterprises, hat bereits gedroht, sich beim Commissioner, beim Bürgermeister und bei mindestens drei Bezirksräten zu beschweren – wir scheinen ihnen also recht nahe zu kommen."

Thomas nickte leicht. „Nun... ich denke, dann sollten wir Mr Wayne doch einen Besuch abstatten, wo er uns doch so überaus freundlich eingeladen hat. Und mit Coleman Reese möchte ich ebenfalls sprechen."

Morgan und DuPres nickten, und sie griff nach der ersten Akte.

Der Wayne Tower sah noch immer so dunkel, schimmernd und ehrfuchtgebietend aus wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch, am Abend ihrer Ankunft in Gotham City, ein letztes Mal blickte sie nach oben, bevor sie in die geräumige Eingangshalle trat und sich fast neugierig umblickte. Ein Portier saß hinter einem modernen, eleganten Glastresen, man merkte, dass das Gebäude ein Hotel gewesen war, bevor Wayne es gekauft hatte, und sie trat auf ihn zu.

Der Mann blickte von den Bildschirmen, auf die er gestarrt hatte, auf, und musterte sie kühl, ganz offensichtlich entsprach sie nicht dem üblichen Besucherschema, obwohl sie einen relativ eleganten Hosenanzug trug, fehlte wohl die teure Diamantkette oder irgendetwas in der Richtung. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möchte Mr Wayne sprechen." Ihre Stimme klang frostig, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr, während sich das Gesicht des Mannes verfinsterte. „Ihr Name?"

„Ich bin Detective Elizabeth Thomas vom Gotham City Police Department."

Der Mann ging eine Liste auf seinem Computer durch und sie betrachtete die schimmernde Glasfläche, auf die sie sich gerade lehnte. Sie war alleine hereingekommen, hatte Morgan, DuPres und die Officers, die sie mitgebracht hatte, draußen zurückgelassen – sie wollte zuerst mit Wayne sprechen, bevor sie sich entschied, zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Zwar glaubte sie nicht daran, dass sie hier Beweise für seine Verwicklung in die Aktionen Batmans finden würde, denn nachdem Coleman Reese sie fast an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hatte, musste er noch bestrebter gewesen sein als vorher, alle Hinweise zu beseitigen – aber eine Untersuchung konnte niemals schaden.

Gordon war sehr interessiert gewesen an Morgans und DuPres' Akten über die verschiedenen Unternehmen, das hatten die beiden ihr erzählt, er war sogar, kurz bevor sie ins Präsidium zurückgekehrt war, bei ihnen gewesen und hatte danach gefragt, und alles, was dem Commissioner und Stephens bei der Verfolgung des Lieutenants half, sollte auch ihr recht sein.

„Sie haben keinen Termin." Sie blickte auf und musterte den Portier, der sie fast ein wenig verärgert betrachtete. „Ich habe alles zweimal überprüft, Sie sind nicht angemeldet. Also können Sie auch nicht zu Mr Wayne."

Ihre Miene verhärtete sich und sie betrachtete den Mann kühl. „Sagen Sie Mr Wayne, dass ich mit ihm sprechen werde. Ob ich das hier tue oder auf dem Präsidium, ist mir ehrlich gesagt gleich. Ich ermittle in einem Mordfall."

„Ma'am?" Der Mann riss die Augen auf und betrachtete sie, während sie kalt auf ihn hinablächelte. „Sie haben mich verstanden."

Hastig griff der Portier zum Telefon und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste, fahrig schilderte er die Situation, während Thomas in einer affektierten Geste einer Ungeduld, die sie eigentlich nicht empfand, mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte trommelte. Sie hatte es nicht besonders eilig, Wayne zu treffen, immerhin würde er ihr nicht davonlaufen, und auf eine erneute Demonstration des Lebensstils, den sein ererbtes Vermögen ihm ermöglichte, konnte sie – wenn sie ehrlich war – auch verzichten.

„Mr Wayne erwartet Sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Ma'am", erklärte der Portier und deutete zum Lift, er schien ihre Vorgehensweise als persönliche Beleidigung seines Arbeitgebers zu interpretieren, doch es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. „Herzlichen Dank."

Sie lächelte breit und falsch und ging dann auf einen der beiden Aufzüge zu, ein Mann im Anzug stand davor und öffnete die Türen für sie, im Inneren der Kabine konnte sie einen anderen Bediensteten entdecken, und mit einem leisen Seufzen trat sie ein. Bruce Wayne musste ganz offensichtlich wirklich keinen einzigen Handgriff selbst tun.

Sie musste kein Ziel nennen, der Mann drückte für sie auf den Knopf, der ganz offensichtlich das Penthouse bezeichnete, nicht den Saal, in dem der Polizeiball stattgefunden hatte, und sie spürte, wie sich der Lift nach oben in Bewegung setzte. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild in der polierten Scheibe ihr gegenüber, für diesen Ort kam sie sich ganz eindeutig underdressed vor und der offen zur Schau gestellte Luxus behagte ihr nicht – besonders, wenn sie an ihr eigenes Apartment dachte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was ihr Gastgeber zu dessen Zustand gesagt hätte, besonders, nachdem die Leute des Lieutenants durch ihre Zimmer gezogen waren und den letzten Rest an Ordnung und Sauberkeit vernichtet hatten.

Selbst das Pling des Aufzuges wirkte irgendwie dezent und elegant, auch sie nicht wusste, wieso, und der Angestellte wies ihr den Weg aus der Kabine und blieb dann zurück, als die Türen sich hinter ihr schlossen. Ein wenig ratlos blickte sie sich um, sie schien in der Eingangshalle – anders konnte sie den Raum wirklich nicht nennen – des Penthouse zu stehen, doch von weiteren Bediensteten war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Nachdenklich schritt sie über den polierten, spiegelnden Marmorfußboden, bis sie plötzlich einen älteren Mann in einem Anzug entdeckte, der eine Aura von Würde ausstrahlte, die sie überraschte. „Darf ich Ihnen den Mantel abnehmen, Detective Thomas?"

„Ich... ja." Sie verbarg ihre Überraschung und ließ sich die schwere Jacke abnehmen, die Geste wirkte ungewohnt auf sie, während der Butler – den das musste er sein – sie fast aufmunternd anlächelte. „Mr Wayne wartet in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Nachdem er ihren Mantel fast wie durch einen Zaubertrick hatte verschwinden lassen, führte der Mann sie durch einen Wohnraum, der eine phantastische Aussicht auf Gotham City bot, zu einer unscheinbaren Tür und öffnete sie für sie. „Detective Thomas ist hier, Master Wayne."

Sie trat ein und stutzte, der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sah – trotz der Tatsache, dass der Nachmittag bereits weit fortgeschritten war – müde aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich gehabt und sie verbiss sich ein hämisches Grinsen. Andere Menschen arbeiteten an Wochentagen.

„Detective." Er erhob sich, als sie auf ihn zutrat, das freundliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht überraschte sie – immerhin hatte sie gedroht, ihn verhaften zu lassen, wenn er nicht mit ihr sprach – doch sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie es zwar kühl, aber doch, erwiderte. „Mr Wayne."

Er bot ihr einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch an, sie setzte sich vorsichtig, fast als ob sie Angst hatte, etwas kaputtzumachen, und zwang sich fast, sich ein wenig zu entspannen... sie verhielt sich lächerlich, stellte sie fest, während Wayne nun ebenfalls Platz nahm. „Möchten Sie Tee? Kaffee?"

„Danke, nein. Ich möchte nur mit Ihnen sprechen."

Wayne betrachtete sie ruhig, sagte aber nichts, sondern schenkte sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und rührte gedankenverloren ein Stück Zucker ein. „Weswegen?"

Seine Selbstsicherheit schien keine Grenzen zu kennen, selbst jetzt wirkte er nicht besorgt oder ängstlich oder besorgt, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen und ihn wirklich verhaften könnte. „Wir haben Unregelmäßigkeiten in Ihrer Buchführung gefunden."

Wayne lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie kühl, seine braunen Augen glitten mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich unbehaglich, doch der Eindruck verschwand und er lächelte leicht. „Täuscht mich mein Eindruck, oder haben Sie das bei allen Unternehmen in Gotham getan?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ja... allerdings sind nicht bei allen Unternehmen ganze Abteilungen verschwunden und wieder aufgetaucht – und das in einem Zeitraum von einem Jahr."

Vergeblich hatte sie auf Überraschung auf Waynes Gesicht gehofft, seine Selbstsicherheit leistete ihm auch hier gute Dienste. „Sie meinen sicherlich Forschung und Entwicklung, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte bestätigend, doch ihr gefiel nicht, dass er bereits über die Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte, Bescheid wusste. „Ja."

„Nun... wir arbeiten für die Regierung, Detective Thomas. Und manchmal verlangen militärische Geheimprojekte nicht nur, dass man nicht weiß, _woran_ sie arbeiten, sondern auch, dass niemand weiß, dass_ überhaupt_ gearbeitet wird."

„Kann mir das irgendjemand bestätigen?"

Wayne hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie können einen Anfrage an das Verteidigungsministerium schicken – in dreißig bis vierzig Jahren, wenn die Geheimhaltungsstufe herabgesetzt wird, bekommen Sie dann vielleicht eine Antwort. Nicht einmal _ich_ weiß genau, woran diese Abteilung meiner Firma eigentlich arbeitet."

Thomas knirschte mit den Zähnen, sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, wenn Wayne wirklich für die Regierung arbeitete, würde sie keine Informationen erhalten – und dass er in diesem Punkt log bezweifelte sie.

„Was ist mit Mr Reese?"

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch ließ sich in seinem bequemen Lederstuhl zurücksinken. „Ach... von da weht der Wind, Detective."

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Das Problem ist nicht meine Bilanz – das Problem ist Batman." Für einen Moment glaubte sie, einen Funken von Anspannung in seinem jovialen Benehmen zu erkennen, ein leichtes Schwanken in seiner Stimme, doch der Augenblick ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und Wayne lächelte arrogant wie immer, lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wie kann ich Ihnen denn auf der Suche nach dem maskierten Rächer der Finsternis zur Seite stehen? Soll ich nachsehen, ob ich ihn beim Höhlentauchen entdecke? Oder denken Sie etwa, ich wäre es... als wenn ich nicht genug Dinge hätte, mit denen ich mich amüsieren kann?"

„Ich verdächtige Sie nicht, Batman zu sein", entgegnete sie trocken und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann stimmte es auch – sie traute ihm einfach nicht den physischen Mut zu, sich jede Nacht von Dächern zu stürzen und mit Verbrechern zu duellieren. „Allerdings denke ich durchaus, dass Sie mit der Finanzierung seiner Aktionen zu tun haben und möglicherweise auch seine Identität kennen."

Wayne beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihr nach vorne, in seinen dunklen Augen lag ein funkeln, das sie nicht recht einordnen konnte, vielleicht war es Respekt, vielleicht aber auch Spott... sie konnte es nicht sagen. „Und haben Sie dafür auch Beweise?"

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er versuchte, drohend zu klingen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es ihm nicht und sie lächelte frostig. „Nein. Allerdings einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, Mr Wayne."

Vorsichtig griff sie in ihre Handtasche und zog den zusammengefalteten Zettel heraus, um ihn vor ihm zu öffnen und über den Schreibtisch zu ihm zu schieben.

Nachdenklich griff er danach und überflog die wenigen Zeilen, er runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch die Falten verschwanden sofort wieder und er gab ihr den Durchsuchungsbeschluss wieder zurück. „Diesem Dokument nach haben Sie das Recht, meine privaten Räumlichkeiten in diesem Gebäude zu durchsuchen sowie meine privaten Konten einzusehen."

Sie nickte langsam, es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie weiterreichende Vollmachten erhalten hätte, doch der Richter war auch so kaum zu überreden gewesen. „So ist es."

Wayne lächelte sie so unerträglich überheblich an, doch wenn sie genauer hinsah, vermeinte sie, einen angespannten Zug um seine Mundwinkel zu erkennen, der darauf hindeutete, dass er nervöser war, als er eigentlich zeigen wollte. „Und Sie denken, Sie werden hier Beweise gegen mich finden?"

Thomas schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf – wenn er glaubte, dass sie sich von seinem Geld und seinem Einfluss einschüchtern lassen würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. „Nein. Aber ich hoffe, hier herauszufinden, wo ich nach den wirklich wichtigen Dingen suchen muss."

Er griff nach seinem Handy. „Dann hoffe ich, dass Sie nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich meinen Anwalt hinzuziehe, Detective Thomas."

„Durchaus nicht, Mr Wayne." Sie imitierte die kühle Höflichkeit in seiner Stimme mit Bravour und langte ebenfalls in ihre Tasche, wählte die Nummer von Morgan, die gemeinsam mit DuPres unten in einem Polizeiwagen wartete. „Sie können raufkommen."

Wayne betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick, doch sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, er sah nicht aus wie ein Mann, der wütend auf sie war, was er doch in diesem Moment zweifellos sein musste. Verwundert blinzelte sie, doch er wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster.


	27. Hunted

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 26: Hunted**

Die Dämmerung kam spät.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er darauf gewartet, dass die Sonne sank, die Dunkelheit hereinbrach und das Leben von Gotham sich in die Häuser verlagert, doch nun, da er auf seinem Batpod durch den Untergrund der Stadt jagte, stellte sich nicht die Ruhe ein, die er erhofft hatte.

Das Verhör von Anna hatte zu lange gedauert, obwohl sie schneller als gedacht ausgepackt hatte, war der Morgen schon aufgezogen, als er sie schließlich aus seinem Versteck gebracht und vor dem Präsidium abgelegt hatte, und das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, wäre einfach zu groß gewesen... also hatte er gewartet.

Der Tag war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, selbst während Thomas' Verhör hatte er eine Unruhe empfunden, die er nicht verleugnen konnte, und während die Polizisten seine Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, hatte er nicht nur gehofft, dass sie das Versteck seines Anzuges nicht entdecken würden, sondern auch, dass sie sich beeilen würden...

Doch nun war die Nacht hereingebrochen und er war hier, in der Kanalisation unter der Lagerhalle, die Anna ihm als das aktuelle Versteck des Lieutenants genannt hatte, in der Nähe konnte er das Gluckern des Flusses hören, die Abwasserrohre führten direkt ins Wasser und von dort aus ins Meer. Doch abgesehen davon war es... still, zu still für seinen Geschmack, kein Geräusch durchbrach die Ruhe, seit er den Motor seines Batpods abgestellt hatte und vorsichtig machte er einige Schritte. Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Selbst hier, mehrere Meter unter Straßenniveau, hätte er _irgendetwas_ hören müssen, Aktivitäten aus der Halle über ihm, besonders mit seinem technisch verstärkten Gehör... aber da war nur Stille. Vorsichtig kletterte er die Leiter, die an die Oberfläche führte, hinauf, nach jedem Schritt verharrte er und lauschte, doch außer dem gelegentlichen Rattern eines vorbeifahrenden Wagens konnte er kein Geräusch ausmachen, bis er mit den Schultern den Kanaldeckel hochstemmte. Dann empfing ihn das Glucksen des Flusses, gepaart mit dem Scheppern von Müll, der vom kalten Novemberwind durch die Straßen getragen wurde, doch von kriminellen Aktivitäten konnte er in seiner Umgebung nichts entdecken.

Hastig blickte er sich um, er konnte niemanden entdecken, auch hier, zwischen den Fabriken und Lagerhallen am Stadtrand wohnte kaum jemand, sodass er mit seinen Aktionen hier keine Anwohner in Gefahr bringen würde – zum Glück. Er schoss seinen Magnetenterhaken ab, die Spitze blieb an der Metallbrüstung auf dem Dach der Lagerhalle hängen und er ließ sich von der Seilwinde hochziehen, der Wind flatterte um seinen Umhang und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick durch die Fenster des Gebäudes. Sie war... dunkel.

Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen verstärkte sich, während er sich gegen das flache Dach des Gebäudes drückte, noch immer konnte er keine Geräusche unter sich ausmachen, die alte Lagerhalle schien vollkommen verlassen und er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Annas Geständnis – wenn er es denn so nennen konnte – hatte so realistisch geklungen, ihr ganzes Gebaren war so gebrochen, so erschöpft gewesen, dass er keinen Gedanken auf die Möglichkeit einer Täuschung verschwendet hatte. Im Nachhinein kam er sich wie ein Narr vor, seine Entscheidung, sie der Polizei zu übergeben, war sicherlich voreilig gewesen... denn nun würde er keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, wieder an sie heranzukommen.

Trotzdem... er musste in diese Halle. Selbst wenn der Lieutenant sein Versteck in der letzten Nacht hastig aufgegeben hatte, _musste_ irgend etwas, das auf seine Identität hinwies, zurückgeblieben sein... und er würde es finden.

Vorsichtig trat er an eines der Oberlichter heran, durch die er hinunter in die Halle blicken konnte, durch die Fenster an den Seiten erhellten die Straßenlaternen den großen Raum ein wenig, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Er schien vollkommen leer zu sein – aber das konnte sich auch als Falle herausstellen.

Er griff an seinen Gürtel und zog einen Scanner hervor, langsam bewegte er das Gerät über die Glasflächen und Scharniere, doch das Fenster war ganz offensichtlich nicht mit einer Alarmanlage gesichert, nur ein altmodisches Vorhängeschloss sicherte es. Allerdings stellte es kein Hindernis für ihn dar, nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er es geöffnet, ein Schwall abgestandener Luft schlug ihm entgegen und er stieß sich ab, landete auf dem Boden der Lagerhalle.

Der Staub wirbelte unter seinen Füßen und seinem Umhang auf, als er den alten, fleckigen Beton berührte, nachdenklich richtete er sich auf und blickte sich um. Der Raum war vollkommen verlassen und der modrige Geruch verriet ihm, dass hier schon lange niemand mehr gewesen war, keine Spur von kürzlichen Aktivitäten des Lieutenant weit und breit, kein Stuhl, kein Tisch, keine Pizzaschachtel, ja nicht einmal ein Zigarettenstummel deutete auf die Anwesenheit eines Menschen hin.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, neben dem großen Rolltor, das wohl einmal dazu gedient hatte, Waren in das Gebäude zu bringen, konnte er noch eine kleinere Tür entdecken, die möglicherweise in eine Art Büroraum führte. Er ging darauf zu, der Staub auf dem Boden erstickte das Geräusch seiner Schritte fast vollkommen, doch trotzdem sah er sich wachsam um – er traute der Ruhe noch immer nicht. Dass offensichtlich niemand hier war, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass es auch wirklich so war, und er hatte schon zu viele Fallen gesehen, um sich sicher zu fühlen und seine Vorsicht zu vergessen – immerhin hatte er gelernt, auf seine Umgebung zu achten.

Er hielt den Atem an und lauschte, trotzdem konnte er kein Geräusch ausmachen und leise legte er die Hand an die Klinke, bevor er sie hinabdrückte und mit aller Wucht die Tür aufstieß. Das ausströmende Gas hörte er, noch bevor er in das Büro getreten war, reflexartig machte er einen Schritt zurück und das war auch gut so...

Kugeln zerschnitten die Luft, er sprang nach hinten und spürte, wie einige von ihnen seinen Umhang streiften und von seiner Rüstung abprallten. Ein hastiger Blick zurück verriet ihm, dass es fünf Angreifer waren, die hinter den mit weißen Tüchern verhüllten Schreibtischen in Deckung gegangen waren.

Schnell griff er nach einer Rauchgranate an seinem Gürtel und warf sie in den Raum, sie explodierte mit einem Knall und grauer Nebel breitete sich aus, ließ die Männer husten und ihr Ziel verlieren. Es war ein leichtes, sie in ihrer Desorientierung einzeln auszuschalten und zu fesseln, nachdem sich das Gas verzogen hatte, damit er sich in aller Ruhe umsehen konnte.

Der Büroraum war leer, in den Schubladen der Schreibtische und Aktenschränke hatten die ersten Spinnen ihre Netze gebaut, Staub sammelte sich auf den Böden und er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Mafia hatte diese Lagerhalle schon seit Langem verlassen und auch der Hinterhalt, der schlampig geplant und ungeschickt ausgeführt war, verriet ihm, dass man keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sorgfältiger zu planen.

Anna hatte wohl im Polizeigewahrsam eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Lieutenant von ihrer Lüge während des Verhörs zu informieren, woraufhin der eine kleine Gruppe losgeschickt hatte, um ihn zu eliminieren... oder das zumindest zu versuchen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, er hätte sie wirklich bei sich behalten müssen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, verpassten Gelegenheiten nachzuweinen, und er griff nach dem Handy eines der Mafiaschläger, der Mann war noch immer bewusstlos, während zwei seiner Kumpane sich bereits wieder zu regen begannen.

Er wählte den Notruf und nannte der Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung die Adresse der Lagerhalle, dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Gebäude, ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf die Männer zu werfen... für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun.

„Meine Güte... ich könnte mich fast an dich gewöhnen." Die Stimme empfing ihn, als er durch das Küchenfenster einstieg, und er blickte sich um, durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür konnte er Shirley Saunders erkennen, wie sie auf ihrem zerknautschten Sofa lag und mäßig interessiert den Fernseher betrachtete.

„Du bist früh", entgegnete er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, der Rotwein in dem Glas, das sie in der Hand hielt, schwappte leicht. „Du auch."

Er betrat den Raum und sah sich um, das Chaos schien sich hier auszubreiten, Kleidung, leere Pizzaschachteln und Flaschen lagen über den Boden und die Möbel verstreut und er wunderte sich – Shirleys Wohnung war normalerweise, wenn auch abgewohnt und alt, doch immer sauber und aufgeräumt gewesen.

Shirley nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Es war nicht viel los... was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Der Lieutenant."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich... als ob du wenigstens ein einziges Mal eine andere Frage stellen könntest, nur zur Abwechslung, damit unsere Gespräche ein wenig... interessanter werden."

Er entgegnete nichts, musterte sie nur kühl, und sie schwang die Beine vom Sofa, setzte sich auf und strich sich durch die hellen, roten Locken. „Ist ja gut. Ich hab ein wenig die Augen offen gehalten, auch wenn ich nicht richtig verstehe, wieso – vielleicht denke ich einfach, das bin ich dir schuldig. Auf jeden Fall... ich habe einige Dinge gehört und gesehen, die dir wirklich Sorgen machen sollten."

Er verbarg seine Überraschung, bis jetzt hatte Shirley ihm immer nur weitergegeben, was sie zufällig gehört oder gesehen hatte, doch dass sie nun auch selbst Nachforschungen anstellte, war ihm neu – und er fragte sich, was diesen Wandel in ihrem Verhalten ausgelöst hatte. „Und?"

„Sie schmuggeln Waffen über den Hafen." Sie starrte die Wand über dem Fernseher an, die plärrende Soap Opera auf dem Bildschirm schien vollkommen aus ihrer Wahrnehmung ausgeblendet zu sein und sie nickte langsam, so als ob sie versuchte, sich so genau wie möglich zu erinnern. „In einem der Container waren Kisten mit Maschinenpistolen und sehr, sehr vielen Magazinen – allerdings für Pistolen, was mich verwirrt hat, da ich keine Handfeuerwaffen entdecken konnte."

Er blinzelte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, woher Shirley – eine ehemals drogensüchtige Prostituierte, die er in den Straßen von Gotham vor einer Bande Schläger gerettet hatte – dieses Wissen über Waffentechnik erworben haben sollte, und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich saß auf einem der Container, als sie die Ware eingeladen haben", erwiderte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher kennst du dich mit Waffen aus?"

Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Sieh mich an, sieh dir die Gegend an, in der ich lebe – und dann stell dir die Frage, ob ich mich vielleicht nicht nur mit Waffen auskenne, sondern möglicherweise auch selbst eine besitze."

Ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich sehr kühl und sehr frostig geklungen und er musterte sie kurz, ihre Erklärung klang plausibel, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass hinter ihren Worten mehr lag, als sie ihm verraten wollte. Allerdings ließ er das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen, sie war eine gute – ja, sogar eine ausgezeichnete Informantin – und er wollte sie nicht verärgern, besonders nicht, nachdem sie einiges für ihn riskiert hatte. „Was weißt du noch?"

„Dass sie irgendjemanden _ganz_ weit oben bestochen haben und besagte Person nun beide Augen ganz fest zudrückt, um nur ja nichts von den illegalen Aktivitäten der Mafia zu erfahren. Sie haben begonnen, die geschmuggelte Ware zu verkaufen, allerdings sind ihre Kunden nicht nur Verbrecher, die auf dem Schwarzmarkt operieren, sondern auch Waffengeschäfte, an die sie mit gefälschten Papieren liefern. Angeblich ist es ihnen sogar gelungen, das Zeug an die Polizei zu verhökern, aber das Gerücht kann ich nicht bestätigen, und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich auch nicht daran."

Er nickte leicht, auch er dachte nicht, dass Gordon jemals zulassen würde, dass jemand das Gotham City Police Department so zum Narren hielt, aber in dieser Stadt und dieser Zeit gab es nur sehr wenige Dinge, die er als absolut ansehen konnte. „Noch etwas?"

Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sie nennen die Person, die sie bestochen haben, immer _ihren Mann_, also denke ich, dass es keine Frau sein wird – aber das kann auch ein Täuschungsmanöver sein. Wie auch immer, ich denke wirklich, dass es jemand sehr weit oben in der Stadtverwaltung sein muss..." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Außerdem muss er über genug Einfluss verfügen, um nicht nur der Mafia zu helfen, sondern auch damit durchzukommen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun... dem Lieutenant jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen und jede seiner Handlungen zu decken ist eine Sache..." Sie schwieg, griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät mit einer heftigen Handbewegung aus – das Geplärre der Soapdarsteller verstummte, was sie erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. „...aber es wird schon viel schwieriger, wenn er seine Unterstützung für die Mafia verbergen und vor seinen Kollegen rechtfertigen muss. Daher denke ich, dass der Mann, den der Lieutenant bestochen hat, entweder auf einem sehr, sehr einflussreichen Posten sitzt – oder einen sehr großen Teil seiner Kollegen ebenfalls an seinen Gewinnen teilhaben lässt, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Oder beides, natürlich."

Er wunderte sich über ihre Einsicht, selbst nach der Angelegenheit mit den Waffen hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so gut mit mafiösen Strukturen auskannte und wo er zuvor nur geahnt hatte, dass sie etwas verbarg, war er sich nun vollkommen sicher. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, sie sah nicht anders aus als zuvor, noch immer müde, erschöpft und dünn, fast knochig, allerdings konnte er nun etwas anderes wahrnehmen, eine Autorität und Professionalität, die er an ihr noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. „Warum tust du das?"

Die leise Frage hatte sie aufgeschreckt, sie blickte ihn für einen Moment oder zwei an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

Er drängte sie nicht, während sie zu Boden starrte, sie schien unsicher, was sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte, doch schließlich seufzte sie leise und ließ sich auf ihrem Sofa nach hinten sinken. „Zum Teil helfe ich dir sicher, weil ich dir etwas schulde... du hast mir das Leben gerettet, und das nicht nur, indem du mir diese Schläger vom Hals gehalten hast, sondern auch, weil ich danach endlich von den Drogen weggekommen bin... aber da ist noch etwas anderes dabei."

Unsicher zuckte sie mit den Schultern, doch dann blickte sie zu ihm auf und in ihren Augen lag etwas, das er nur schwer definieren konnte, ein Feuer, das ihn an irgend etwas erinnerte. „Es gibt meinem Leben nach viel zu langer Zeit endlich wieder einen Sinn – denn diese Männer _müssen_ aufgehalten werden, und wenn ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen kann, dann ist es das Risiko wert. Definitiv."

Überrascht blickte er sie an, er hatte mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesen Worten, die ihm seine eigene Motivation für seinen Kampf wieder so deutlich in Erinnerung gerufen hatten, und er betrachtete Shirley mit einem ganz neuen Respekt, von dem er nie gedacht hatte, dass er ihn für sie empfinden würde. „Ja. Ja, das müssen sie."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und ich werde alles dafür tun..."

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Commissioner James Gordon sein Haus verließ und sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Batman erwachte aus seiner Starre, lockerte die verspannten Muskeln und glitt leise von dem Dach, auf dem er gewartet hatte, herab, die Nächte waren nun, mitten im November, bereits lang und so dehnte sich auch die Zeit aus, in der er aktiv sein konnte.

„Commissioner."

Gordon schreckte auf, doch einen Moment später entspannte er sich wieder und atmete auf, als er Batman auf der Treppe vor seinem Haus sitzen sah. „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Mit wem hat Anna gesprochen, nachdem Sie sie verhaftet haben?"

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen. „Mit Detective Stephens und mir. Und ihrem Anwalt. Wieso?"

„Sie hat mit dem Lieutenant Kontakt aufgenommen und einen Anschlag auf mich geplant."

Gordon fluchte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat das Recht auf einen Anwalt, der bei ihrer Befragung zugegen ist – ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Hat Sie etwas verraten?"

Der Commissioner schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wort. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten mehr Glück."

„Nein." Batman konnte die Wut und den Zorn über seinen Misserfolg nicht aus seiner Stimme halten, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. „Sie hat gelogen. Trotz allem."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen, entgegnete aber nichts, ganz offensichtlich stand er auf dem Standpunkt, dass er sich über das, was er nicht wusste, auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, und nickte langsam. „Hat Sie nichts nützliches verraten?"

„Sie nannte den Lieutenant Edward."

„Wir werden das überprüfen und Detective Thomas befragen." Gordon nickte.

„Außerdem vermute ich, dass Anna für den Lieutenant eine Bedeutung hat, die über ihre bloße Funktion als seine Rechte Hand hinausgeht – umgekehrt ist es auf jeden Fall so. Sie liebt ihn und hat starke Anzeichen von Eifersucht gezeigt, als ich das Thema angesprochen habe." Er hoffte, dass diese Informationen der Polizei in ihren Verhören helfen würden, denn er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, auch nur in Annas Nähe zu gelangen – Gordon würde sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass er sie im Präsidium verhörte, wie er es damals mit dem Joker getan hatte.

„Ich werde daran denken, wenn ich das nächste Mal mit ihr spreche." Der Commissioner starrte für einen Moment in die Ferne, so als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er nun verraten könnte und was nicht, doch dann nickte er. „Der Lieutenant hat eine hochrangige Persönlichkeit im Staatsdienst von Gotham bestochen."

Batman wiegte den Kopf. „Ich weiß."

Gordon hob die Augenbrauen. „Woher?"

„Eine meiner... Quellen hat mir davon berichtet. Besagte Quelle meinte außerdem, dass die Mafia sicherlich nicht nur einen Beamten in der Tasche hat, sondern sicherlich gleich mehrere."

„Das deckt sich mit dem, was ich bereits gehört habe..." Der Commissioner nickte und schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Bezirksrat Jason Riva hat mich darauf hingewiesen und mich _gebeten_, in der Angelegenheit eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen, allerdings noch nichts zu unternehmen, da durch eine Verhaftung die anderen Verräter aufgeschreckt werden würden. Wir möchten sie alle auf einmal erwischen."

Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief, er kannte Riva zwar persönlich von einigen Cocktailempfängen und Feiern, allerdings wusste er im Grunde nichts über den Mann, das über seine Wahlkampfslogans vor den Plakaten hinausging. Allerdings schien Gordon zu denken, dass ihm durchaus zu trauen war, und auch sein politischer Ruf als Saubermann und entschlossenen Gegner der Korruption war durchaus ein Indiz, obwohl ihm spätestens seit dem Tod von Harvey Dent vollkommen klar war, wie einfach man die Öffentlichkeit täuschen konnte.

„Wie kann ich helfen?"

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Moment haben wir noch niemand bestimmten im Verdacht, also wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie die Augen offen halten und sich nach allen Seiten umsehen. Wenn Sie irgend etwas herausfinden, das uns vielleicht helfen könnte..."

„Möglicherweise habe ich das bereits."

Der Commissioner unterbrach sich und blickte auf. „Was wissen Sie?"

„Die Mafia verschiebt große Mengen an Waffen und Munition über den Hafen von Gotham City und verkauft sie auch in der Stadt weiter. Ihre Abnehmer sind allerdings nicht nur gewöhnliche Kriminelle, sondern es gelingt ihnen auch, gefälschte Papiere zu bekommen, sodass sie ihre Ware auch lizenzierten Händlern anbieten können. Wenn Sie herausfinden, wer ihnen diese Dokumente besorgt, dann haben Sie eine erste Spur, Commissioner."

„Das ist... ausgezeichnet." Gordon betrachtete ihn mit einer ungekünstelten Freude, die er schon lange nicht mehr auf dem Gesicht des Mannes entdeckt hatte, zu schwer lastete die Bürde des Amtes, das er erst seit zwei Jahren bekleidete, bereits auf ihm. „Ich werde der Angelegenheit nachgehen... wenn Sie noch etwas für mich haben, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden."

Gordon wollte ihm bereits den Rücken zuwenden und zu seinem Wagen gehen, als von seinem Sitzplatz glitt und einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Was ist mit Thomas?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein?" Der Commissioner blickte ihn überrascht an, und er sammelte seine Gedanken, überlegte, wie er das, was er nun sagen musste, formulieren konnte, ohne Gordon zu verraten, _wie_ dicht seine Jägerin bereits zu ihm aufgerückt war. „Sie versucht, mich zu finden – haben Sie jemals daran gedacht, was geschieht, wenn sie Erfolg hat?"

„Das wird sie nicht. Zwei Jahre lang ist es niemandem gelungen, Ihnen auch nur nahe zu kommen – warum sollte Thomas es plötzlich schaffen?" Der Commissioner wirkte wie ein Mann, der versuchte, sich selbst von seinen Worten zu überzeugen, während er sprach, und Batman trat einen Schrit zurück. „Warum sollte Sie es nicht?"


	28. Joking for the Joker

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 27: Joking for the Joker**

Die dicken, schweren Mauern des Arkham Asylums schienen sie erdrücken zu wollen, als sie in die Eingangshalle trat, der elegante Orientteppich auf dem Boden, das braune Holz der alten Treppe, all das schien über den wirklichen Zweck des Gebäudes hinwegtäuschen zu wollen und unruhig blickte sie sich um.

„Detective Thomas."

Sie wandte sich der Richtung zu, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, und entdeckte einen eleganten Mann in den mittleren Jahren, der mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zukam, sein teurer Anzug bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu dem weißen Kittel und dem Klemmbrett und sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie müssen Doctor Fraisier sein."

„Der bin ich." Er trat zu ihr, schüttelte ihr herzlich die Hand, doch sie traute seinen Gesten nicht – sie wirkten... aufgesetzt, so als ob ihm ihr Besuch eigentlich ganz und gar nicht recht war. „Sie wollen zu unserem schwierigsten Fall?"

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, so als ob er ihr nicht zutraute, mit diesem Mann zu sprechen, und sie versteifte sich unter seinem Blick. „Von _wollen_ würde ich nicht unbedingt sprechen, Doctor, aber ja."

„Ich warne Sie... der Mann ist gefährlich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie nicht selbst gewusst hätte, dass ein Verbrecher, der den Commissioner, eine Richterin und eine Staatsanwältin von Gotham City ermordet hatte, möglicherweise eine Bedrohung darstellte. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst... aber ich möchte ihm auch nicht den Kopf tätscheln, sondern nur mit ihm sprechen."

Fraisier blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich ihr mit einem Blick zu, der deutlich besagte, was er von ihrer Einstellung hielt. „Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht – wir mussten seine behandelnde Ärztin in den Urlaub schicken, weil sie selbst starke Persönlichkeitsstörungen entwickelt hat, seit sie mit ihm in Kontakt getreten ist."

Thomas schluckte, diese Information musste sie erst verdauen, und nickte dann langsam. „Ich... in Ordnung."

„Außerdem sollten Sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er so unkooperativ ist wie kein Häftling, der mir je begegnet ist", fuhr Fraisier fort, während er sie zu einem Lift führte, der den eleganten Stil, der aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert zu stammen schien, fortsetzte. „Er hat nichts zu verlieren – selbst wenn sie ihm zehn Mal lebenslänglich ersparen würden, müsste er älter werden als Methusalem, um noch einmal ein freier Mann zu sein... und Gott behüte, dass das jemals passieren wird."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, entgegnete aber nichts, und schloss ihre Finger enger um den Griff der Aktentasche, die sie aus dem Präsidium mitgebracht hatte. „Was können Sie mir noch über ihn sagen?"

Fraisier warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Wir vermuten, dass er an dem leidet, was wir eine dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung nennen... wobei leiden denke ich nicht das richtige Wort ist, da er nicht das Gefühl hat, dass er Hilfe braucht. Außerdem sind wir kaum in der Lage, auch nur eine vernünftige Diagnose zu stellen, da er sich _einen Spaß mit uns macht_, wie er selbst sagt..."

„Und wie behandeln Sie den Joker dann?"

„Nun... wir sperren ihn ein und beten."

„Sie _beten_?" Nun konnte sie den Unglauben nicht mehr länger aus ihrer Stimme halten und blickte Fraisier überrascht an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir beten, dass er es niemals schafft, zu entkommen."

Sie schwieg und betrat mit dem Arzt den Lift, der Mann drückte den untersten Kopf auf der holzvertäfelten Wand und sie setzten sich in Bewegung, schon nach wenigen Augenblicken erreichten sie das Kellergeschoß und die Tür öffnete sich, gab den Blick frei auf kahle, weiße und vor allem sehr, sehr dicke Wände, die das altmodische Design des Fahrstuhls konterkarierte. „Kommen Sie."

Fraisier führte sie den Gang entlang, schwere Türen mit kleinen, vergitterten Glasfenstern säumten den Korridor und hin und wieder erhaschte sie einen verschwommenen Blick auf einen orangen Häftlingsoverall, bevor sie an dem Raum vorbeischritten. Zu ihrer Überraschung erreichten sie nach einem Knick eine Treppe und sie bewegten sich noch ein Stockwerk tiefer in den Untergrund von Gotham, nachdem sie eine schwere Sicherheitstür mit Irisscanner passiert hatten, wurden die Zellen spärlicher.

Der Arzt blickte sich immer wieder unruhig um, dieser Trakt schien sogar ihn nervös zu machen, und auch Thomas konnte die düstere Aura spüren, nachdenklich fragte sie sich, ob dieses Gebäude die Menschen nicht eher krank als gesund machte, doch dann zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. Das war nicht ihr Problem.

„Hier ist es." Fraisier hatte sie zur Zelle am Ende des Ganges geführt, die Tür besaß kein Fenster und schien selten benutzt zu werden, zumindest schloss sie das aus der Tatsache, dass sich auf der Klinke eine dünne Staubschicht angesammelt hatte, doch trotz dieser Tatsache war sie ein wenig überrascht, dass Fraisier sie in einen angrenzenden Nebenraum führte. Eine große Glasscheibe gab den Blick auf die dahinter liegende Zelle – denn etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein – frei und sie schluckte leicht, als sie die Gestalt auf dem Boden entdeckte.

Die Bilder wurden ihm nicht gerecht, blendeten das merkwürdige Funkeln in seinen Augen aus, das ihren Blick anzog und sie gleichzeitig zurückschrecken ließ, weil es auf der einen Seite den Eindruck einer scharfen Intelligenz vermittelte, allerdings auch ein Fenster zu den Pforten des Wahnsinns öffnete.

Der Joker saß auf dem Fußboden, er ignorierte die Pritsche an der Wand, er starrte zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch auf die Fliesen und schien die Welt um sich herum zu ignorieren, neben ihm stand ein Plastikteller, der die Überreste eines kargen Abendessens enthielt, und Thomas kniff die Augen zusammen. „Kein Besteck?"

Fraisier schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben aus der Erfahrung gelernt – er könnte mit einem Kartoffelschäler eine Geisel nehmen, also drücken wir ihm sicher kein Messer in die Hand."

Sie nickte und sah sich um, ein großes Fenster – sie vermutete, dass es ein Einwegspiegel war – gab den Blick auf die Zelle frei, während ein Mikrofon offensichtlich den Kontakt mit dem Gefangenen ermöglichte, und nachdenklich nahm sie an dem Metalltisch Platz, der den kleinen Raum beherrschte.

„Sie bleiben hier?"

Fraisier nickte und zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran, während er einen Stift aus seiner Jackentasche zog und sein Klemmbrett bereithielt. „Ich hoffe, dass ich ihnen bei Ihrem Gespräch helfen kann – allerdings glaube ich es nicht. Der Joker tut, was ihm Spaß macht oder nutzt... und wenn er nicht den Eindruck hat, dass Sie eines von beidem tun werden, dann wird er nicht mit Ihnen sprechen."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und was... macht ihm Spaß?"

Fraisier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Andere Menschen zu quälen. Zum Beispiel."

_Wunderbar... ich sitze hier, um mit einem psychopathischen Mörder zu sprechen, der mir möglicherweise entscheidende Hinweise zur Identität von Batman geben kann, und ich habe nichts in der Hand... wunderbar. _Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso sie eigentlich hier war, wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hätte sie sich diesen Besuch auch sparen können – immerhin waren die Erfolgsaussichten gering und der Aufwand hoch... allerdings wollte sie keinen losen Faden bei ihrer Ermittlung übersehen. Immerhin hatte der Joker versucht, Batman zu enttarnen, und vielleicht war er über einen Hinweis gestolpert der ihr entgangen war.

Sie räusperte sich leicht und griff nach dem Mikrofon, Fraisier betrachtete sie neugierig, so als ob er einem Experiment beiwohnen würde, unbedingt wissen wollte, wie sie sich unter all den Polizisten schlug, die schon versucht hatten, den Mann aus der Reserve zu locken.

Das Knacken in den Lautsprechern, als sie den kleinen Knopf drückte, ließ den Joker aufblicken, er musterte zuerst die in der Tür eingelassene Klappe, durch die ihm wahrscheinlich das Essen gereicht wurde, doch als sie sich nicht bewegte, sank er zurück gegen die Wand und starrte abwartend durch das Fenster, das ihm nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild zeigte.

„Ich bin Detective Elizabeth Thomas vom Gotham City Police Department." Sie war froh, dass ihre Stimme so ruhig und kühl klang wie immer und nicht die leichte Nervosität wiederspiegelte, die die Erzählungen ihrer Kollegen und die Worte des Arztes bei ihr geweckt hatten. „Ich möchte Ihnen einige Fragen zu Batman stellen..."

„Batman..." Er betonte die Vokale in dem Wort auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen ließ. „Was willst du denn von... Batman?"

Fast fasziniert betrachtete sie ihn, die Pause in seiner Sprechweise rührte von einem leichten Schmatzen her, das sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte, und unsicher warf sie einen Blick zu Fraisier, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt, während er sie mäßig interessiert betrachtete.

„Ich ermittle gegen ihn."

„Aber weswegen?" Er hatte wie die Unschuld selbst geklungen, eine Tatsache, die sie bei einem Mann, der so viele Menschen getötet hatte, ein wenig verwirrte, und langsam entgegenete sie: „Wegen fünffachen Mordes."

„Und was möchtest du dann... mit ihm machen?" Sie blinzelte überrascht und betrachtete den Mann, noch immer saß er vollkommen entspannt auf dem Fußboden, die Schultern hingen locker nach unten, sein zerschlissener, ehemals violetter Anzug schlackerte um seinen Körper, so als ob er in letzter Zeit abgenommen hätte. „Ihn verhaften", entgegnete sie ein wenig irritiert.

Der Lachanfall, der ihn daraufhin schüttelte, erschreckte sie, unwillkürlich wich sie vor dem Joker zurück, der nun den Kopf in den Nacken warf und fast hysterisch kicherte, ein Bild, das auf subtile Weise fast noch grauenvoller war als die Leiche von McVeigh, die sie in der Sackgasse gefunden hatte. „Batman verhaften", johlte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „das ist das Witzigste, das ich... seit Ewigkeiten gehört habe. Du hast wirklich Talent, Herzchen... nie daran gedacht, ein... Clown zu werden?"

Unsicher, was sie nun erwidern sollte, wandte sich an Fraisier, der Arzt hatte einen Kugelschreiber gezückt und machte sich Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett, was er schrieb, konnte sie nicht erkennen, allerdings war seine Absicht, ihr nicht im Geringsten zu helfen, mehr als offensichtlich, wahrscheinlich sah er sie nur als eine Art zusätzliches Experiment.

„Was wissen Sie über Batman?"

Der Joker blickte auf, starrte auf die Glasscheibe und obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, wer sich dahinter verbarg. „Hm... Herzchen, Herzchen, was lässt dich denken, dass ich..." Er schmatzte leise, während sich sein Lächeln verbreiterte, „... ausgerechnet ich Batman verraten würde. Er ist ein Freak – ich bin ein Freak. Wir sind sozusagen... seelenverwandt."

Er kicherte irr und sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste nicht, was Batman selbst zu dieser Charakterisierung gesagt hätte – wahrscheinlich nicht viel, nach allem, was sie bis jetzt von ihm gesehen hatte. „Was wissen Sie über ihn."

„Hm... lass mich überlegen, Herzchen... ah, ja... er sieht aus... wie... eine Fledermaus!"

Während er sprach, spielte er mit seinen Fingern und sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sein Tonfall hatte einen fast... kindlichen Unterton, besonders wenn sie an das Schmatzen zwischen den Wörtern dachte... unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich. „Weiter."

„Aaaach", das geheuchelte Mitleid in seinen Worten machte sie fast wahnsinnig und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, „wird das kleine Engelchen..." Wieder dieses Schmatzen. „... ungeduldig?"

Sie entgegnete nichts, schwieg, versuchte ihn mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte – immerhin war es eine ihrer bevorzugten Verhörtechniken. Trotzdem... irgendwie war sie froh, dass eine Glasscheibe sie von diesem Verrückten trennte, in ihr war schon ganz zu Beginn des Gespräches der vage Verdacht herangereift, dass dieser Mann durch den direkten Sichtkontakt mehr über sie herausfinden würde als umgekehrt.

Die Stille dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, gewann an Qualität, an Intensität und vertiefte sich, ihr war klar, das Rauschen in den Lautsprechern verriet dem Joker, dass das Mikrofon noch eingeschaltet war, während sie versuchte, die atemlose Spannung, die sich ausbreitete, zu ignorieren – selbst Fraisier blickte von seinem Klemmbrett auf und betrachtete sie über den Rand seiner dünnen Brille hinweg.

Selbst für sie, die auf die Uhr an der Wand blicken konnte, verronnen die Minuten nur langsam, die Zeiger schienen wie festgeklebt zu sein und die irrsinnige Ruhe des Jokers machte sie wahnsinnig, er schien Ahnung vom Warten zu haben, immerhin hatte er die letzten zwei Jahre in einer kahlen, fast vollkommen leeren Gummizelle verbracht.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie verschwendete hier nur ihre Zeit – der Mann schien absolut nicht gewillt zu sein, ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise weiterzuhelfen, und DuPres und Morgan brauchten ebenfalls ihre Unterstützung im Präsidium. Langsam ließ sie ihren Metallstuhl über den Boden kratzen, als sie sich erhob. „Doctor Fraisier?"

Der Mann lächelte zufrieden, als er ebenfalls aufstand, so als ob er gerade eine Wette mit sich selbst gewonnen hätte. „Ja, Detective?"

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich denke, wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit." Ihre kühle Ruhe richtete sich nicht nur an ihren stummen Zuhörer, sondern auch an den Arzt, was ihr absolut nicht schwer fiel – ein wenig mehr Unterstützung hätte sie sich wirklich von ihm erwartet.

„Du willst schon... gehen, Engelchen?" Abrupt wandte sie den Kopf, die lange Stille hatte sie vergessen – oder vedrängen – lassen, wie ekelhaft sein Schmatzen klang. „Es war doch so... hübsch, mit dir zu plaudern."

„Es sieht so aus", entgegnete sie trocken, nun, da sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, war auch die Spannung von ihr abgefallen. „Und dafür, dass ich so angenehme Gesellschaft bin, waren Sie nicht besonders höflich."

„Ich wusste doch nicht... was ich sagen sollte. Ich habe doch... so selten Besuch." Sie wandte den Blick ab, sie hätte sein gespielt trauriges Clownsgesicht, durch das unterschwellig der Wahnsinn hindurchfunkelte, keinen Augenblick länger ertragen, und sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Tür zu. „Ah, ich habs. Ich könnte dir... eine Geschichte erzählen. Die tragische Geschichte vom dunklen Ritter... und seiner holden Maid, Engelchen... wie wäre das?"

Sie erstarrte mitten im Schritt und blickte zum Joker, er sah aus wie die Unschuld selbst und trotzdem war da... etwas an seinem Gebaren, in seinem Blick, das sie frösteln und zur Seite sehen ließ. Ihr war klar, wenn sie konsequent wäre, dann müsste sie jetzt gehen – allerdings hatte er mit seinen Worten ihr Interesse geweckt und langsam trat sie zurück an den Tisch, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel das wissende Lächeln von Fraisier bemerkte. „Das wäre... interessant", entgegnete sie, so ruhig sie konnte, und nahm wieder Platz, schlug ihre Akten auf.

„Es war einmal ein dunkler, dunkler Ritter..." Sein Versuch, seiner Stimme eine Art von düsterem, spannungsgeladenen Klang zu verleihen, ließ ihn nur noch... gefährlicher klingen, und sie kniff für einen Moment die Lider zusammen, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete. „... der verliebte sich in eine unschuldige – nun, vielleicht war sie nicht ganz so... unschuldig", er lächelte gehässig und bleckte die Zähne, „... auf jeden Fall, er verliebte sich in eine Maid. Doch jene Maid war..." Wieder schmatzte er, ein Geräusch, das langsam begann, an ihren Nerven zu zehren. „... einem anderen Mann versprochen und der arme, arme dunkle Ritter..." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, während er sich gemütlich gegen die gepolsterte Wand seiner Zelle lehnte. „... war natürlich unendlich traurig..." Irgendwann würde er sie wahnsinnig machen mit diesem Geräusch.

„Doch dann wurden die holde Maid und ihr Liebster... von einem bösen, bösen... Clown – das war natürlich ich", mit einer fast theatralisch übertrieben wirkenden Geste wies er mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf sich selbst, „entführt... und der dunkle Ritter wollte sie retten. Aber er fand nur ihren Geliebten... und die holde Maid starb. Armer dunkler Ritter."

Sie bemühte sich, so flach wie möglich Luft zu holen, und starrte auf ihre Akten, ihre Gedanken rasten. „Dawes... Dawes und Dent..."

Der Joker kicherte und sie schrak zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. „Ausgezeichnet... die Polizei hat mir ein intelligentes kleines Engelchen geschickt... das... gefällt mir." Der Blick, den er auf die Glasscheibe richtete, verstörte sie zutiefst, ein Feuer schien in seinen Augen zu brennen, das ihr das Herz zusammenkrampfte – diesem Mann wollte sie nie, nie, nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen.

„Was ist danach passiert?" Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Stimme zitterte, genauso wie ihre Finger, der unruhige Klumpen an Angst, der in ihren Eingeweiden rumorte, schien sich seinen Weg nach draußen zu suchen.

„Aaach... weiß das nicht jeder?" Wieder dieses Schmatzen, das sie mittlerweile fast zusammenzucken ließ. „Der arme dunkle Ritter hat alle umgebracht, die für den Tod seines Herzchens verantwortlich waren... und das Liebchen seines Herzchens gleich dazu."

Sein Tonfall ließ sie misstrauisch aufblicken, der Sarkasmus war deutlich zu hören gewesen und obwohl eine Ecke ihres Verstandes durchaus wusste, dass sie diesen Psychopathen gerade wirklich blendend unterhielt, konnte sie nicht anders, als auf sein Spiel einzugehen. „Sie meinen, Batman hat nicht...?"

„Tz tz tz", der Joker wackelte tadelnd mit dem Finger, er schien sie durch den Spiegel hindurch anzustarren, oder zumindest gaukelten ihre Sinne ihr das vor, „wozu bist du denn Polizistin, mein Engelchen... ich werde dir doch nicht die ganze Arbeit abnehmen."

Sie starrte auf ihre Unterlagen und schluckte leicht, dann nickte sie, griff nach dem Mikrofon und schaltete es ab; Fraisier blickte auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Detective?"

Sie nickte langsam und stand auf, ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Butter und sie fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, ihre Spiegelung in der Glasscheibe sah ausgesprochen blass aus und sie zwang sich, den Blick nicht auf den Joker zu richten. „Ja. Ja, ich denke schon."

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Ich...", sie wollte schon ablehnen, zögerte aber einen Augenblick. „Ich könnte einen Drink gebrauchen..."

Fraisier nickte und führte sie aus dem Raum, er schien sie mit einer ganz neuen Anerkennung zu betrachten und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Glauben Sie mir, das kann jeder, wenn er das erste Mal mit diesem Mann zu tun gehabt hat... wenn ich an Doctor Qui... egal", er winkte ab. „Begleiten Sie mich noch in mein Büro?"

Dankbar nickte sie, und Fraisier führte sie zum Lift.

Die Hitze des Alkohols wärmte ihren Körper von innen, vertrieb die Kälte, die das Gespräch mit dem Joker hinterlassen hatte, als sie ihre Jacke neben sich auf die Rückbank des Polizeiwagens warf und selbst Platz nahm. Sie fühlte sich... müde, müde und ausgelaugt, und während das Glas Scotch, das Doctor Fraisier ihr in seinem Büro spendiert hatte, das Zittern ihrer Finger gemildert und stattdessen ihre Knie erweicht hatte, wusste sie doch, dass dieser Tag, dieses Gespräch sie noch länger verfolgen würde.

„Zum Präsidium?"

Sie nickte dem jungen Polizisten am Steuer des Wagens zu und ließ sich in die Polster des Sitzes fallen, während das Auto anfuhr, sie war einfach nur... erschöpft, doch obwohl es schon spät war, wollte sie noch mit DuPres und Morgan sprechen. Die Worte des Jokers hatten eine... Idee in ihr geweckt, vielleicht auch nur einen Gedankengang, der sie nicht mehr losließ, denn irgend etwas war ihr von Anfang an merkwürdig vorgekommen an den Polizeiberichten über diese Nacht vor zwei Jahren.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zog die Akten aus ihrer Tasche, während die glitzernden Lichter der Straßenlaternen an ihr vorbeizogen, leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt und prasselte gegen die Scheiben des Wagens, sie schlug den Polizeibericht auf und nickte leicht. Sie hatten ein Problem.

Hastig griff sie nach dem Handy in ihrer Tasche und drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste, nach einigen Augenblicken meldete sich eine junge, enthusiastische Stimme und sie grinste leicht – vielleicht hatte er mit Officer O'Leary gerechnet. „DuPres?"

„Officer, hier ist Detective Thomas."

„Oh, Ma'am." Es gelang ihm, die Enttäuschung aus seinem Tonfall zu halten, doch sie konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, der Junge war ohne jeden Zweifel wirklich verliebt. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Officer... könnten Sie sich für mich die Zeitangaben zu zwei Polizeiberichten ansehen und sie vergleichen?"

„Natürlich." Sie hörte, wie seine Finger über die Tastatur ihres Computers glitten. „Welche Berichte meinen Sie denn?"

„Vor zwei Jahren, die Kommandoaktion zur Befreiung der Geiseln des Jokers im Prewett Building und danach der Polizeieinsatz in der 52nd Street 250... fällt Ihnen etwas auf?"

DuPres' Tastatur klapperte, sie hörte, wie er ein paar Worte zu jemand anderem im Raum – höchstwahrscheinlich Morgan sagte – dann pfiff er leise. „Wir haben ein Zeitproblem."

Thomas nickte, genau das war der Schluss, zu dem sie auch gekommen war, als sie auf ihre Akten gestarrt hatte, und sie lächelte leicht, während DuPres ihre mehr instinktiv getroffenen Schlussfolgerungen in Worte fasste. „Gordons Familie wurde in einem sehr engen Zeitfenster, während dessen der Polizeischutz ihres Hauses abgezogen war, entführt... allerdings war Batman da im Prewett Building und hat den Einsatz der Kommandoeinheiten unterstützt. Zur selben Zeit wurde auch Anna Ramirez ermordet, er hat also für zwei der Verbrechen, die ihm zur Last gelegt werden, ein Alibi."

Der junge Mann zögerte, sie hörte, wie Akten im Hintergrund raschelten. „Außerdem – warum hätte er sich die Mühe machen sollen, Harvey Dent vom Prewett Building, wo er festgehalten wurde, zu dem abgebrannten Lagerhaus zu bringen, um ihn dort zu ermorden?"

„Diese Frage habe ich mir auch noch gestellt... aber Fakt ist, Batman hat ein Alibi – es ist eine Schande, dass das zuvor niemandem aufgefallen ist – und dass wir erst einen Tritt in den Hintern gebraucht haben, um es zu bemerken."

„Einen Tritt, Ma'am?" Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, neben ihr tauchte nun das dunkle Wasser des Flusses auf und sie bogen auf eine der vielen Brücken, die die Stadt mit dem Festland verbanden, ein.

„Ja. Der Joker hat mich auf die Idee..."

Sie schrie auf, als das vordere Fenster zersplitterte, durch das Prasseln des Regens drangen Schüsse und unwillkürlich duckte sie sich. Ihre Finger umklammerten fast krampfhaft das Handy, ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor und mit einem Winkel ihres Geistes hörte sie DuPres Stimme aus den Lautsprechern plärren.

Der junge Polizist war auf dem Fahrersitz zusammengesackt, sie wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte, doch das Blut, das sie aus ihrer geduckten Position aus seinen Wunden quellen sah, sprach dagegen. Ihre Umgebung schien zu verschwimmen und sie spürte, wie die Panik sie ergriff, wenn der Mann tot war, dann steuerte niemand...

Ein Ruck ging durch den Wagen, sie blickte auf und erkannte schemenhaft einen schwarzen Jeep, hörte das Kreischen von Metall an Metall... doch es kam von rechts und wie in Zeitlupe wandte sie den Kopf, das Polizeiauto scharrte am Brückengeländer entlang, Funken stoben wie wild...

Das Geräusch von Schüssen ließ sie zusammenzucken, ein weiterer Aufprall erschütterte den Wagen und sie wurde herumgeworfen, erkannte den Umriss eines Mannes, der sich aus dem Jeep beugte. Er trug eine Maschinenpistole und für einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn an wie ein Reh einen Autoscheinwerfer, doch dann hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl zu... zu fallen, das Kreischen des Metalls schien sie mit Verzögerung zu erreichen und sie entfernte sich von ihm, weiter und immer weiter...

Der Aufprall jagte einen Ruck durch ihre Knochen, Wasser spritzte in Fontänen auf und die Panik erfasste sie, sie versuchte, einen Blick nach oben zu werfen, doch die Brücke war aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Hastig schloss sie ihre zitternden Finger um den Türgriff und zog daran, versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch nichts bewegte sich, selbst als sie sich mit voller Kraft dagegen stemmte, und das Wasser stieg, strömte durch das kaputte Fenster herein, durchnässte ihre Kleidung.

Die klamme Kälte ergriff sie, verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen und sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen, doch sie spürte ihre Finger kaum mehr in dem eisigen Wasser, suchte den Verschluss...

Frostige Finger legten sich um ihre Brust, ihren Hals, sie schaffte es kaum mehr, zu atmen, doch zwang sich, einen letzten, tiefen Zug zu nehmen, bevor der Fluss sie und den Polizeiwagen verschluckte. Sie zwang die Angst nieder, die sie fast Wasser atmen ließ, und öffnete die Augen, konnte aber kaum etwas sehen, die Dunkelheit umfing sie immer tiefer und tiefer, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie ohnmächtig wurde oder nur weiter sank...

Fast mechanisch suchten ihre Finger nach dem Verschluss des Gurtes, doch auch diese Bewegungen wurden schwächer, die Kälte lähmte ihre Bewegungen, das Wasser in ihrer Kleidung ließ ihre Glieder schwerer werden und sie spürte, wie die Panik langsam der Gewissheit wich... sie würde sterben.

Sie sah nichts mehr, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, die Dunkelheit hatte sie verschluckt und eine Lähmung, die ihr fast angenehm erschien, erfasste sie. Langsam ging ihr die Luft aus und sie versuchte, vorsichtig auszuatmen, ihre tastenden Hände suchten nach dem Gurt...

Ihr triumphierender Aufschrei, als sich der Gurt öffnete, ging unter, als sie Wasser schluckte und sie versuchte, es hervorzuwürgen, doch hatte keine Kraft mehr, vorsichtig langte sie nach dem Türgriff, doch bekam ihn nicht zu fassen...

Wasser wirbelte um sie herum, dumpf spürte sie, wie Hände sie packten und sie öffnete die Augen, ein dunklerer Schemen vor der Schwärze des Flusses hielt sie gepackt. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, sie konnte es spüren, wie sie ihr half, die drohende Ohnmacht zurückzudrängen, in den letzten Winkel ihres Geistes zu schieben. Ihr Zeitgefühl verschwamm, Sekunden wurden zu Stunden, doch schließlich durchbrach sie die Wasseroberfläche und hustete, hustete, hustete das Wasser aus ihrer Lunge, die Erleichterung erfüllte sie vollkommen und sie spürte, wie sie erschlaffte... sie hätte keine Kraft mehr gehabt, zu schwimmen...

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Träge wandte sie den Kopf, die dunkle Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, und sie nickte langsam, als ein maskiertes Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld geriet. „Ja... ich... ich denke schon."


	29. Edward

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 28: Edward **

Das Bild wirkte schon fast vertraut auf ihn in seiner Bekanntheit, wie ein Déjà Vu, als er in das Krankenzimmer eintrat und Detective Elizabeth Thomas aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Statt einer aufgeschlagenen Akte hielt sie nun eine Teetasse in den Händen, klammerte sich daran fest, als ob sie die Wärme des Getränks in sich aufsaugen wollte, und lächelte ihn tapfer an. „Commissioner."

Sie hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt und wirkte doch, als ob sie noch immer frieren würde, ihre mittlerweile getrockneten, rotbraunen Haare umrahmten wirr ihr blasses Gesicht und trotzdem sah sie merkwürdig... zufrieden aus, stellte er überrascht fest. „Detective."

Trocken grinste sie. „Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht jedes Mal, wenn jemand versucht, mich umzubringen, im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Wenn der Lieutenant so weitermacht wie bisher, haben Sie dann keine Zeit mehr für Ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben."

Er wollte lachen, doch er verschluckte sich fast an dem Geräusch – ihr Sarkasmus klang fast wie Galgenhumor, etwas, das er an seinen Leuten eigentlich gar nicht zu schätzen wusste, doch wer konnte es ihr verdenken? „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Mir ist kalt", entgegnete sie trocken und zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die so minimalistisch ausfiel, dass sie zeigte, wie erschöpft sie in Wirklichkeit war. „Abgesehen davon sagen die Ärzte, dass ich verdammt viel Glück hatte... ich hatte nicht besonders viel Wasser in Magen und Lunge und ich konnte es heraushusten, als ich an die Oberfläche kam... aber eine Minute länger und es wären vielleicht bleibende Schäden zurückgeblieben."

Gordon schauderte bei dem Gedanken, er hatte mit genügend Fällen von Ertrinken zu tun gehabt, um zu wissen, dass diese Todesart nicht besonders angenehm sein konnte, und auch Thomas zuckte bei dem Gedanken merklich zusammen.

„Es war wirklich... Glück, dass er da war."

Langsam nickte er, er wusste, dass sie auf Batman anspielte, und lächelte leicht. „Er hat Ihnen schon wieder das Leben gerettet."

„Das hat er." Ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn intensiv, fast herausfordernd, und er hob die Augenbrauen, er fragte sich, was sie von ihm wollte, doch wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und schwieg daher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was verschweigen Sie mir, Commissioner?"

„Was meinen Sie?" Er blinzelte, doch seine Verwirrung brachte sie dazu, missbilligend den Kopf zu schütteln. „In meinen Akten – die jetzt bedauerlicherweise auf dem Grund des Gotham River liegen – findet sich eine interessante Zeitdifferenz, Commissioner."

Er betrachtete sie, neugierig, auf was sie hinauswollte, auch wenn sich in ihm das unbestimmte Gefühl breit machte, dass ihre Ergebnisse ihm nicht gefallen würden. Ganz und gar nicht. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Batman hat ein Alibi sowohl für den Mord an Detective Anna Ramirez als auch für die Entführung Ihrer Familie, Sir... und ich frage mich, was Sie dazu gebracht hat, das Gegenteil zu behaupten." Ihre kühlen, braunen Augen funkelten ihn an, sie schienen noch dunkler zu sein in ihrem blassen Gesicht, und er fluchte schweigend, aber sehr, sehr eindringlich. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht... und er fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte. Hastig warf er einen Blick zur Tür, sie war geschlossen und von den beiden Officers, die er zum Schutz Thomas' abgestellt hatte, war keine Spur zu sehen. „Es war sein Wunsch."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Es war sein Wunsch", wiederholte er leise, „dass er für diese Verbrechen verantwortlich gemacht wird..." Er zögerte, schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er damals das Richtige getan, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er nachgegeben hatte... und wahrscheinlich würde er es nie sein. Die Angelegenheit hinterließ einfach einen zu schlechten Nachgeschmack, denn trotz der politischen Zwänge, denen er sich nun als Commissioner unterworfen sah, war er noch immer ein Mann, der nach der Wahrheit suchte – eigentlich.

Thomas betrachtete ihn, die Überraschung war ihr vom Gesicht abzulesen und sie schien diese Information erst verdauen zu müssen, nachdenklich starrte sie in die Teetasse und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. „Was ist passiert?"

Gordon sah sich um und zog einen Stuhl an ihr Bett, eigentlich hätte das hier nur ein kurzer Besuch werden sollen, doch nun schien es, als ob er Erklärungen geben musste, die er am liebsten für sich behalten hätte. „Harvey Dent...", er zögerte für einen Augenblick, starrte auf seine Hände, nicht sicher, wie er die Ereignisse von vor zwei Jahren am Besten in Worte fassen sollte. „Er wurde anscheinend nicht vom Joker gemeinsam mit anderen Patienten des Gotham Generals entführt, sondern es gelang ihm, zu entkommen. Allerdings nutzte er die Gelegenheit nicht, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sondern startete einen Rachefeldzug gegen alle, von denen er dachte, dass sie für den Tod seiner Verlobten verantwortlich waren... unter anderem auch mich."

Thomas starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann nickte sie langsam. „Das... erklärt einiges. Die Frage, warum Batman Ihre Familie entführen sollte, hat mir einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet... was ist dann passiert?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau... er hat Salvatore Marone und Michael Wuertz ermordet, den Grund dafür konnten wir allerdings nicht herausfinden. Danach brachte er Anna Ramirez dazu, meine Familie von zu Hause wegzulocken, und tötete sie..." Er schluckte leicht, der Verrat zweier der Leute, denen er vertraut, mit denen er in seiner Einheit gearbeitet hatte, hatte ihn tief getroffen, doch dass plötzlich Barbara und Jimmy im Fokus der Bedrohung standen, war der größere Schock für ihn gewesen. „In den Ruinen des Lagerhauses hielt er sie gefangen, bis ich auftauchte, und Batman gelang es, meinen Sohn zu retten... allerdings tötete er dabei Dent."

Thomas nickte leicht, ihre Augen starrten in die Ferne, so als ob sie die Informationen, die sie eben erhalten hatte, erst langsam verarbeiten müsste und sie zwirbelte die Falten ihrer Bettdecke, ein Manierismus, den er bereits beim letzten Mal bei ihr gesehen hatte. Langsam blickte sie auf. „Warum verfolgen Sie ihn dann, wenn er unschuldig ist?"

Gordon seufzte leise auf. „Das ist das Problem, Detective... Harvey Dent war Staatsanwalt und es war ihm gerade gelungen, einen Großteil des organisierten Verbrechens von den Straßen von Gotham zu verbannen... allerdings mit sehr fragwürdigen Methoden. Wenn irgendjemand an seinem Ruf gekratzt, die Öffentlichkeit erfahren hätte, dass er Menschen aus Rache getötet hat – was denken Sie, wie schnell diese Männer wieder frei gewesen wären?"

„Viel zu schnell", murmelte sie langsam und seufzte auf. „Aber was ist jetzt?"

„Jetzt?" Gordon lächelte sarkastisch. „Jetzt würde eine Veröffentlichung der wahren Geschichte nicht nur meinen Ruf vernichten, sondern auch den des mittlerweile als Helden verehrten Harvey Dent, auch wenn die realen Auswirkungen nicht mehr dieses Ausmaß erreichen würden." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, starrte zu Boden. „Manchmal ist die Wahrheit einfach nicht gut genug... manchmal verdienen die Menschen mehr."

„Sie meinen, Sie haben gelogen." Thomas betrachtete ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf, das Misstrauen in ihrem Blick war deutlich zu erkennen und er seufzte, ihre fast störrisch zu nennende Wahrheitsliebe kam ihm wieder zu Gedächtnis... allerdings hätte er ihr die gesamte Affäre nicht viel länger verheimlichen können, das wusste er.

„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen... ja, dann habe ich gelogen." Ruhig begegnete er ihrem Blick, durch ihre Zweifel wurde seine Gewissheit auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise größer, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Und trotzdem denke ich, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt die richtige Reaktion war... es gab den Leuten Hoffnung, wo sie zu viel Grauen gesehen hatten..."

Thomas seufzte leise. „Trotzdem bringen Sie mich damit in eine sehr... unangenehme Situation."

„Wieso?" Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was mache ich mit Batman, wenn ich ihn erwische? Soll ich einen Unschuldigen für Verbrechen verhaften, die er nicht begangen hat? Oder soll ich Sie und Dent vor der gesamten Stadt diskreditieren?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wirkte wirklich unsicher und sehr, sehr mitgenommen – er wusste nicht, ob von seinen Worten oder dem Autounfall – und jäh verspürte er ein fast bohrendes Mitleid für sie.

„Sie denken, Sie können ihn verhaften?"

„Nein... noch nicht. Allerdings bin ich ihm auf der Spur, das weiß ich."

Er nickte leicht, die Worte Batmans vom Morgen kamen ihm in den Sinn, als er ihn wegen Thomas gefragt hatte, und er nickte... sie war näher an ihm, als er damals gedacht hatte, wenn sie bereits begann, ihn nervös zu machen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir beantworten diese Frage, sobald sie sich stellt, Detective... im Moment werden Sie einfach weiterermitteln wie bisher."

„Ja, Sir." Die Anweisung schien ihr nicht zu schmecken, widerwillig nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, doch er hatte den Blick in ihren Augen gesehen, wusste, was sie darüber dachte.

„Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin – wir haben Hinweise, dass der Vorname des Lieutenant _Edward_ ist... fällt Ihnen dazu etwas ein?"

„Edward, Edward..." Sie murmelte den Namen vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten eine Detective Edwards, aber sie hieß Susan mit Vornamen... und ansonsten fällt mir niemand aus meinem Bekanntenkreis ein, der so heißt..."

Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn wie ein kalter Regenguss, er hatte gehofft – nein, damit gerechnet – dass ihr wenigstens irgendein Gedanke zu diesem Namen kommen würde, doch da war... nichts. Er konnte nur Verwirrung in ihren Zügen entdecken, Verwirrung und Zorn auf sich selbst, dass sie mit den kümmerlichen Informationen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, nichts anfangen konnte, und sie seufzte leise. „Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass die Antwort so _nahe_, so verdammt _logisch_ ist, und doch erwische ich sie einfach nicht... es ist schrecklich."

Er nickte leicht, dieser Einschätzung konnte er nur zustimmen.

Sein Handy klingelte mit dem gewöhnt nervtötenden Ton und er griff danach, seine Antwort klang vielleicht unwirscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Gordon?" Gerade war er auf dem Weg nach Hause, wollte endlich wieder einmal Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen, auch wenn Jimmy sicher schon schlief, wäre wenigstens Barbara wach und vielleicht... die Stimme, die aus dem Lautsprecher drang, löschte seinen Unmut wie ein Kübel kalten Wassers.

„Commissioner, hier ist Bezirksrat Jason Riva."

Er hatte dem Mann seine Karte gegeben, natürlich, doch trotzdem überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass er ihn anrief, besonders zu dieser späten Stunde, und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Commissioner, wir haben ein Problem."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, Riva schien nicht gewillt, von sich aus weitere Informationen bereitzustellen. „Welches?"

„Commissioner, Sie müssen mir jetzt vertrauen..." Die Wörter prasselten auf ihn ein und er schluckte langsam und zögerlich... nun hatte er wirklich keine Wahl mehr, als Rivas Rat zu befolgen.

Sein Junge schlief, seine Kinderfinger klammerten sich an die Bettdecke, er hielt die Augen geschlossen und der Ausdruck vollkommener Seligkeit auf seinem blassen Gesicht brach Commissioner James Gordon fast das Herz.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, streichelte er durch die blonden Haare, Jimmy regte sich und lächelte im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf, und er seufzte leise, stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Realistisch gesehen war er verloren.

Wenn Riva wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte bezüglich der Anschuldigungen, die man gegen ihn erhob, dann hatte er kaum eine Chance, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen... zumindest ohne Hilfe. Und Hilfe war gerade jene Sache, an der es ihm am meisten mangelte.

Thomas war mittlerweile seit zwei Tagen im Krankenhaus, er wusste nicht, wann sie entlassen werden würde, sie hatte während ihres letzten Telefonates heute Abend als mögliches Datum erwähnt, doch war sie nicht im Präsidium aufgetaucht und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So sehr er ihr auch vertrauen wollte... nicht nur die Gründe, die er ihr genannt hatte, waren ausschlaggebend für seine Entscheidung gewesen, sie vom Fall des Lieutenants abzuziehen. Selbst sie würde zugeben müssen, dass die Verbindungen, die sie offensichtlich zu dem Mann hatte, mehr als verdächtig wirkten, und obwohl er die Möglichkeit nicht ernsthaft in Betracht zog, so musste er doch jedem Hinweis nachgehen... auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

Mit Stephens konnte er ebenfalls nicht sprechen, nach allem, was Riva gesagt hatte, ermittelte der Mann wohl bereits gegen ihn und würde ihn jeden Moment verhaften... und der Bezirksrat selbst. Er seufzte leise.

Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er keine Wahl hatte und ihm vertrauen musste – er wusste noch immer nicht, was die Motive des Mannes waren, was er vor hatte und vor allem... warum hatte er versprochen, ihm zu helfen, wo er ihn doch erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte?

Es war Rivas Wunsch gewesen, der ihn dazu bewegt hatte, gegen die höheren Ränge der Verwaltung und Politik von Gotham City zu ermitteln – selbstverständlich geheim, was ihm nun zum Verhängnis zu werden drohte... doch wenn der Bezirksrat einen unliebsamen Commissioner loswerden wollte, dann gab es einfachere und vor allem auch direktere Möglichkeiten dazu. Beispielsweise ein Impeachment.

Zudem musste dem Mann klar sein, dass seine Akten, selbst wenn er verhaftet wurde, nicht einfach verschwanden... und dass seine Kollegen die Beweise, die er zusammengetragen hatte, früher oder später finden würden. Und Fakten konnte man, im Gegensatz zu Menschen, nur ausgesprochen schwer diskreditieren.

Er erhob sich langsam und warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Sohn, zog ihm die Decke, die heruntergerutscht war, über die Schulter, und griff nach der Aktentasche, die er neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte. Die Angelegenheit wurde immer komplizierter und er verstand schon längst nicht mehr, was hier gespielt wurde, und doch... was er hier bei sich trug, konnte der Schlüssel zur Zerschlagung der Organisation sein, die der Lieutenant aufgebaut hatte.

Er brachte jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte und der, wenn er auch Methoden anwandte, die dem gesetzestreuen Polizisten in ihm zutiefst widersprachen, wenigstens unbestechlich war... er brauchte Batman.

Leise schloss er die Tür des Kinderzimmers hinter sich und trat hinaus auf den hell erleuchteten Gang, die Deckenlampen blendeten ihn nach der angenehmen Dunkelheit und langsam suchte er sich seinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Barbara saß auf dem Sofa, sie hatte sich in ihren Bademantel eingewickelt und sah die Spätnachrichten, sein schneller Zwischenstop im Präsidium hatte länger gedauert, als er eigentlich geglaubt hätte. „Liebes?"

Fast erschrocken blickte sie auf und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, auch sie wirkte müde, fast ein Spiegelbild dessen, wie er sich fühlte, und langsam ließ er sich neben ihr in die Kissen sinken. „Ja?"

„Ich... ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie seufzte auf und betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, den er nur allzu gut kannte. „Willst du mir diesmal wenigstens vorankündigen, dass du gedenkst, dich umbringen zu lassen?" Barbara klang nicht wütend, vielmehr eher... resigniert, und langsam legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen, während er sie von der Seite beobachtete.

„Nein..."

Vorsichtig blickte sie auf. „Trotzdem... es ist wegen deiner Arbeit, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte leicht, Barbara kannte ihn zu gut und zu lange, als dass er ihr noch irgendetwas hätte vormachen können. „Ich... ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du mit den Kindern aufs Land fährst, zu deinen Eltern..."

Sie seufzte auf. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?"

„_Noch_ ist gar nichts passiert, Barbara", entgegnete er zögerlich und legte einen Arm um sie, er konnte spüren, wie ihre Schultern sich verkrampften, doch sie sagte nichts. „Allerdings denke ich, dass es besser und auch sicherer für dich und die Kinder wäre, wenn ihr in nächster Zeit nicht in meiner Nähe wärt..."

„Jim..." Sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das nötig ist?"

Vorsichtig zog er sie näher an sich, ihm kam jäh zu Bewusstsein, dass dieser Abend möglicherweise für längere Zeit der Letzte war, den sie miteinander verbringen würden, und er schluckte, er konnte nichts tun gegen den Kloß, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste... für uns alle."

Sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihn an. „Du weißt, dass ich dir in dieser Angelegenheit vertraue, Jim... aber trotzdem. Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Ich...", er zögerte für einen Moment, Barbara besaß manchmal die fast unheimliche Gabe, genau jene Fragen zu stellen, die ihn gerade quälten. „Es ist möglich, dass ich noch heute Abend verhaftet werde."

Alarmiert starrte sie ihn an, der Schrecken in ihren Augen war unverkennbar und er drückte sie noch näher an sich. „Wieso?", fragte sie schlicht, und er seufzte auf. „Ich habe im Geheimen gegen Verräter ermittelt – wie und wo ist nicht wichtig – und nun wird man mir unterstellen, ich hätte es getan, um Beweise verschwinden zu lassen. Was ich nicht habe..."

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Du willst uns also den Medienrummel ersparen..."

„Ja..." Langsam senkte er den Kopf. „Und mögliche Racheaktionen..."

Er spürte, wie ihre Finger sich um seine Hände schlossen, sie hielt ihn fest, drückte sie leicht, und er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, wenigstens schwach. „Was immer du tust, Jim, du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe... ich möchte nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und dass du wieder zu uns zurückkommst..."

Vorsichtig nickte er. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Barbara... darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Sie lächelte ihn an, durch die Angst und die Sorge in ihren Augen schimmerte eine Zuneigung, die ihn nach allem, was er getan hatte, immer wieder überraschte. „Ich weiß... beim letzten Mal hast du es auch geschafft, obwohl die Chancen weitaus schlechter standen..."

„Danke..." Er schaffte es nicht, genauer zu formulieren, was in seiner Stimme mitschwang und so beließ er es bei dem einen Wort, hoffte, dass sie ihn verstand... wie sie es immer tat, auch wenn er gar nicht damit rechnete. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dir danke..."

Vorsichtig drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann erhob er sich langsam, griff nach der Aktentasche, die er neben dem Sofa abgestellt hatte, und sie blickte zu ihm auf, anscheinend nicht gewillt, ihn gehen zu lassen. „Aber ich muss noch einmal nach draußen."

„Um Batman zu treffen?"

Er erstarrte mitten im Schritt und wandte sich um, hastig klappte er seinen Mund zu und Barbara hob die Augenbrauen. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich mag keine Polizistin sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dämlich bin. Außerdem kann man nicht zwei Jahre lang die Frau eines Commissioners sein, ohne bestimmte Dinge zu bemerken... wie zum Beispiel, dass ein vermummter Rächer ziemlich oft vor meiner Haustür auftaucht, um mit dir zu sprechen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Welchen Grund hätte ich gehabt? Immerhin bin ich einer der wenigen Menschen, die wissen, dass er Harvey Dent nicht ermordet hat..."

Sie hatte Recht, in Gotham war sie eine der wenigen, die keinen Grund hatte, Batman zu misstrauen, und langsam nickte er. „Ich..."

Schräg lächelte sie. „Glaub mir, ich werde nichts verraten... genauso wenig wie in den letzten drei Jahren, Jim."

„Danke."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, Jim..." Für einen Augenblick zögerte sie, und ein zögerliches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Wobei, wenn die Angelegenheit hier vorbei ist, könntest du mich mal wieder ausführen..."

Er wusste, es war ein Scherz, doch einer, der für ihn plötzlich sehr, sehr ernst war. „Ich versprechs dir, Barbara."

Fast fluchtartig verließ er das Wohnzimmer, er wusste, wenn er noch lange mit ihr sprach, würde er bleiben, und dann vergaß er über seine Familie das, was an ihm im Moment am wichtigsten war – die Akten in seiner Tasche. Langsam nahm er die Stufen, die von seiner Haustür nach unten führten, die Kälte der Nacht von Gotham drang durch seinen Mantel und hastig schlug er den Kragen hoch, blickte sich um.

Noch war niemand zu sehen, Batman war nicht zu entdecken, doch er hatte auch nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet – dass der Mann ausgerechnet hier wäre, wenn er ihn am Dringendsten brauchte, wäre ein fast zu großer Zufall gewesen.

Die Straße war verlassen, kein Wunder zu dieser Uhrzeit, nur einige Blocks weiter konnte er hören, wie eine Autotür zugeschlagen wurde, und langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Nacht war klar, dumpf konnte er den Mond über sich erkennen, vernebelt von den Lichtern der Stadt. Die Stille beruhigte ihn ein wenig, dämpfte seinen inneren Konflikt, ließ ihn seine Angst vergessen, er konnte bereits den Briefkasten unter der Straßenlaterne erkennen und steuerte darauf zu.

Langsam zog er den dicken, braunen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dieser Stapel Papier enthielt Kopien der Informationen, die er über die Verräter in der Verwaltung der Stadt zusammengetragen hatte, und er musste ihn jemandem zukommen lassen, der etwas damit anfangen konnte.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so inständig gehofft, dass Thomas' Ermittlungsergebnisse gegen Batman richtig waren, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte, wenn sie eine Verbindung zu Bruce Wayne vermutete... denn davon hing nun alles ab. Nachdenklich warf er einen letzten Blick auf den Namen und die Adresse auf dem Paket, im Geist gab er ihm seine besten Wünsche mit, dann schob er ihn langsam durch den Schlitz, er hörte, wie er mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden des Briefkastens aufschlug und nickte leicht. Nun war es entschieden.

Der Rückweg fiel ihm leichter, ihm schien, als wäre eine Last von ihm abgefallen, und eigentlich war es auch so, denn die Entscheidung, was geschehen würde, lag jetzt nicht mehr in seinen Händen... und das merkwürdige Hochgefühl wurde auch nicht von den Polizeiautos, die vor seinem Haus parkten, gedämpft. Er konnte Stephens erkennen, der die Treppe zu seiner Tür hinaufstieg, doch sein Ruf – seine Kinder sollten das hier nicht miterleben – ließ den Mann erstarren und langsam trat der Detective auf ihn zu.

„Commissioner James Gordon?"

„Ja." Trotz allem klang seine Stimme belegt, als er das Wort hervorwürgte.

„Commissioner James Gordon, Sie sind verhaftet. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt..."


	30. Those Nights

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 29: Those Nights**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas fühlte sich beschissen. Zwar hatte man sie am Abend aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, allerdings schmerzte ihr Nacken noch immer und sie konnte kaum den Kopf drehen, der Aufprall des Wagens auf der Wasseroberfläche hatte ihr nicht gut bekommen und sie seufzte auf, während sie ihren Stuhl drehte, um besser auf den Bildschirm ihres Computers sehen zu können.

DuPres und Morgan waren bereits gegangen und langsam erloschen auch die Lichter vor dem Fenster ihres Büros, immerhin war es weit nach Mitternacht und auch sie sollte eigentlich schon im Bett liegen... allerdings tat sie es nicht. Die Unruhe hatte sie aus ihrer Wohnung getrieben, trotz der Erkältung, die sie sich während ihres Bades im Gotham River eingefangen hatte, war sie voller Elan, denn nun kannte sie die Wahrheit, was ihre Ermittlungen auf eine ganz neue Basis stellte.

Nachdenklich spulte sie das Überwachungsband vom Polizeiball, das ihr vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aufgefallen war, wieder zurück, der Gedanke daran hatte sie nie ganz losgelassen, selbst als ihre Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Dingen in Anspruch genommen worden war... und nun hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt.

Ein weiteres Mal spielte sie die Aufnahme ab, ihr Blick glitt über die elegant gekleideten Ballgäste, das Gewirr aus Smokings und Abendkleidern, bis dumpfe Schüsse dem Tanz ein Ende machten und die Männer und Frauen sich zu Boden warfen. Fast alle... ihr erschöpfter Geist schien fast zu rasen, so schnell kam er zu neuen Schlüssen, und hastig ließ sie ihre Finger über die Tasten gleiten, die Bewegungen waren ungewohnt für sie, wo doch DuPres nicht hier war... die Vergrößerung setzte ein und sie starrte auf das Gesicht, das sich nun in aller Deutlichkeit vor ihr abzeichnete, bevor sie die Lippen spitzte und leise pfiff. „Na, wenn das nicht..."

Tumult im Großraumbüro hinter der Glasscheibe ließ sie hochschrecken und sie starrte nach draußen, Detective Gerard Stephens, der Mann, der sie in der Korruptionssache als ermittelnder Beamter abgelöst hatte, trat aus dem Lift – gefolgt von Commissioner James Gordon in Handschellen.

Sie spürte kaum, wie sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl sank, die Taubheit, die ihre Glieder und ihren Geist befiel, breitete sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus, schien ihre Welt in Watte zu packen, während sie fassungslos beobachtete, wie zwei Officers Gordon – den einzigen Mann in dieser ganzen verdammten Stadt, dem sie vertraut hatte – nicht besonders sanft in einen Verhörraum schleiften.

„Das ist nicht wahr", wisperte sie leise, starrte auf ihre Finger, „Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein..."

Doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr beharrlich, dass Macht korrumpierte, immer und überall, und selbst die besten Männer in den Abgrund reißen konnte... ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob eine Detective Elizabeth Thomas sie brauchte oder nicht.

Langsam erhob sie sich und trat hinaus in den Raum, Stephens stand am Eingang zum Büro des Commissioners und schloss die Tür auf, schickte zwei Officers hinein, und sie kämpfte sich hastig durch ein Meer aus Schreibtischen, Stühlen und fassungslosen Polizisten. „Detective?"

Stephens wandte sich um und starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, ganz offensichtlich überrascht, doch es kümmerte sie nicht, genauso wenig wie seine Worte. „Thomas? Was machen Sie denn hier? Sollten Sie nicht im Krankenhaus sein?"

„Ich... ich wollte nur etwas..." Sie zögerte für einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie steif den Kopf, die Bewegung schmerzte, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. „Egal... was... was ist hier los?"

Stephens betrachtete sie nachdenklich, dann nahm er sie vorsichtig am Arm und zog sie zu einem freien Stuhl, eine Geste, die sie überraschte – sie war doch in Ordnung. „Setzen Sie sich besser, Detective... Sie sehen nicht gut aus."

Folgsam nahm sie Platz, sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, er sollte ihr nur sagen, was hier geschah. „Was ist mit Gordon?"

Bedrückt schüttelte Stephens den Kopf. „Wir verdächtigen ihn, ein vom Lieutenant gekaufter Mann zu sein. Es scheint, dass er versuchte herauszufinden, wie viel die einzelnen Abteilungen und Einsatzgruppen über korrupte Beamte und Politiker wussten, und hat diese Informationen zusammengetragen... um sie verschwinden zu lassen, denn er hat kein Wort über das Thema verloren. Bis jetzt ist er in Untersuchungshaft, allerdings haben wir Beweise in seinem Büro gefunden, die selbst ich noch nie gesehen habe, und..."

„Es sieht schlecht aus." Ihre Finger zitterten und sie klammerte sich an ihren weichen Knien fest, um es zu verbergen, Stephens betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen lassen?"

„Ich...", zuerst wollte sie ablehnen, sie fühlte sich gut, doch erst, als die Worte schon auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund waren, traf sie die ganze Konsequenz dieser Informationen und sie keuchte leise auf. Es war eine Lüge gewesen, alles eine verdammte Lüge – und sie hatte es schon wieder mit sich machen lassen. „Ich... ja, bitte."

Sie erhob sich, doch taumelte sofort, und Stephens drückte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl, die Besorgnis auf seinem breiten Gesicht war unverkennbar und abwesend fragte sie sich, mit was sie diese Reaktion verdient hatte... denn sie hatte nichts gelernt, war erneut blind gewesen in der Hoffnung auf die Ehrlichkeit der Menschen.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Schmerz, Angst und Selbstverachtung, sie starrte durch die beschlagenen Fenster des Streifenwagens nach draußen auf die dunklen, verlassenen Straßen, nur ab und zu sah sie Neonwerbung in bunten Schlieren vorbeiziehen. Sie zitterte und merkte es doch kaum, der Schock saß zu tief, gemeinsam mit der Müdigkeit, die nicht von ihrem körperlichen Zustand herrührte, sondern aus dem Innersten ihrer Seele kam, die nichts mehr wollte, als sich in den Schlaf zu weinen wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade mit seinen Eltern gestritten hatte.

Sie hatte es wieder getan, wieder gewagt – und wieder verloren. Sie hatte Stuart Philipps geliebt, tief und innig, sogar daran gedacht, irgendwann einmal eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen, trotz des Altersunterschiedes zwischen ihnen... und sein Verrat hatte eine blutende Wunde in ihr Herz gerissen, die auch nun, zwei Jahre später, nicht wirklich verheilt war.

Zu viele Fragen waren offen geblieben, zu viele Versprechen gebrochen worden, zu viele Hoffnungen enttäuscht, als dass sie einfach mit diesem Mann und ihrer Beziehung zu ihm hätte abschließen können, wie sie es sich doch gewünscht hatte. Doch nachdem sie ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden sollte, dass sie ihn hasste, war ihr die Möglichkeit, tiefer zu blicken, verwehrt gewesen, denn sie hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht, ihn im Gefängnis zu besuchen, jenes klärende Gespräch zu führen, das zwischen ihnen doch so nötig war...

Und nun war es wieder geschehen... der einzige Mann in dieser ganzen Stadt, dem wirklich zu vertrauen sie gewagt hatte, hatte sie verraten – und sie war zu blind gewesen, diese Tatsache zu erkennen... wieder einmal.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, versuchte, zu atmen, den Schmerz weit von sich zu schieben, doch es gelang ihr nicht... sie hatte Gordon gemocht, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war er ihr ein Vorbild geworden in der kurzen Zeit, seit sie sich wieder getroffen hatten... ein Symbol dafür, dass die Fehler, die die Menschen machten, ihnen erlaubten, zu lernen und zu wachsen und dass sie nicht an ihnen zerbrechen mussten... und nun war auch er fort.

Natürlich, Morgan und DuPres waren noch hier, doch ihren Leuten musste _sie_ das Beispiel geben, das der Commissioner für sie selbst gewesen war... und dazu fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, wo sie der einsamste Mensch in der ganzen Stadt war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung fand, hastig schloss sie die Tür auf und trat ein, schlug sie hinter sich zu und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz, als könnte sie das Monster, das Gotham City nun für sie darstellte, aussperren. Langsam sank sie zu Boden und langte fahrig in ihre Handtasche, zog das neue Handy, dass man für sie besorgt hatte, hervor, schloss die Augen und wählte blind jene Nummer, die sie schon seit Jahren so gut kannte...

Das gedämpfte, regelmäßige Tuten klang so lange in ihren Ohren nach, dass sie schon fast auflegen sollte, als sich eine verschlafene Stimme meldete. „Thomas?"

„Dana?"

„Beth, bist du das? Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

„Ja, Dana, ich..." Sie klang erstickt und ihre Schwägerin schien es zu hören, denn ihre Stimme wurde bei ihren nächsten Worten deutlich sanfter, zärtlicher. „Beth, was ist denn?"

„Ich..." Sie zögerte für einen Moment, doch dann brach alles aus ihr heraus, die ganze Geschichte, ihr Schmerz, ihre Enttäuschung, und Dana hörte ihr zu, gab beruhigende Laute von sich, wenn ihr Schluchzen wieder einmal ihre Erzählung unterbrach. Fast wie ein Rettungsseil hielt sie das Handy fest, während sie ihren Kopf an ihren Knien vergrub, die Tränen durchnässten den Stoff ihrer Hose, doch es kümmerte sie nicht, sie schlang ihren Arm um sich, versuchte sich selbst jene Geborgenheit zu geben, die sie hier, in dieser Stadt, so sehr vermisste.

„Beth, es ist doch gut... Beth, hör mir zu."

Die Stimme Danas unterbrach ihr Schluchzen, noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie wisperte erstickt: „Ich höre dir zu..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Beth. Du kannst nichts dafür, hörst du? Wenn andere eine Entscheidung treffen, dann tun sie es, Liebes, und es ist ihre... nicht deine. Und du kannst nichts dafür... absolut nichts."

Sie nickte leicht, ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, obwohl ein erneutes Schluchzen verhinderte, dass sie sofort antwortete. „Ich... Dana, das weiß ich doch... es hält mich nur nicht davon ab, mir trotzdem die Schuld zu geben..."

„Das versteh ich doch, Liebes..." Ihre Schwägerin klang sanft, fast so, als ob sie sie mit ihren Worten in den Arm nehmen wollte, allerdings auch ein wenig hilflos. „Aber... hast du nicht jemanden, zu dem du gehen kannst?"

„Ich..." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie, die Erschöpfung machte sich bemerkbar und langsam hatte sie keine Tränen mehr, keine Kraft, um zu weinen und Ruhe breitete sich aus. „Ich denke, den einzigen Menschen, zu dem ich hätte gehen können, hab ich eben verloren, Dana..."

„Ich... dann ruh dich aus, Beth, geh schlafen... morgen sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus."

Der Satz, so alt er auch sein mochte, ließ sie ein wenig lächeln, und langsam erhob sie sich vom Boden, blickte sich in der Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung um. „Ich denke, das werde ich machen... tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe..."

„Du störst nicht, Beth... das tust du nie... du weißt, dass ich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst..."

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann nickte sie leicht, die Bewegung schmerzte immer noch, doch es störte sie nicht. „Danke... danke für alles."

Vorsichtig wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke über die Augen, trocknete die letzten Tränen, die noch verblieben waren, dann streckte sie sich und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, trat langsam auf die Wohnzimmertür zu und öffnete sie.

Es war kalt in dem Raum, noch immer waren keine neuen Fenster gekommen und Bretter bedeckten die Löcher in den Scheiben, verhinderten, dass die Lichter der Stadt hereinglommen und erzeugten fast vollkommene Dunkelheit... doch im Moment hieß sie die Stille der Nacht willkommen, denn sie spiegelte die schmerzliche Ruhe, die nun in ihre eigene Seele eingekehrt war, wieder.

Langsam schälte sie sich aus ihrer Jacke, ihre Tasche hatte sie bereits im Flur fallen gelassen, und erschauderte, als die Kälte sie traf, ihre dünne Bluse schützte nicht wirklich vor den frostigen Temperaturen Gothams im November und...

„Detective Thomas."

Sie schrak zusammen, sie kannte diese Stimme, und hastig blickte sie sich um, nur ein Schemen absoluter Schwärze in der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit verriet ihr, wo Batman stand, doch automatisch wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Noch immer klang sie erschöpft, verwirrt und verheult und dumpf fragte sie sich, wie viel von ihrem Zusammenbruch er gehört oder gesehen hatte, doch dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, verwarf den Gedanken, so gut sie es konnte – auch sie hatte ein Recht, sich einmal absolut schrecklich zu fühlen.

„Gordon."

Langsam nickte sie, massierte ihren steifen Nacken, wieso sonst sollte Batman hier sein, wenn nicht, um mit ihr über die Verhaftung des Commissioners zu sprechen. „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

„Es kam in den Nachrichten", entgegnete er lapidar, jetzt, wo er es erwähnte, erinnerte auch sie sich an die Kamerateams, die vor dem Präsidium gestanden hatten, während man sie an den Männern und Frauen vorbeischleuste.

„Und was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich möchte wissen, was Sie davon halten."

Sie schluckte leicht, abwesend fragte sie sich, ob er wirklich so genau wissen wollte, was sie über Gordons Verrat dachte... beschloss dann aber, dass es ihn absolut gar nichts anging. „Was schon. Er hat für die Mafia gearbeitet – und wir müssen jetzt ohne ihn auskommen."

„Sie müssen allerdings zugeben, dass es nicht zu ihm passt."

Wütend fixierte sie den Punkt, an dem sie sein Gesicht vermutete, sie konnte nur einen vagen Schatten ausmachen. „Wenn irgendjemand damit gerechnet hätte, dann wäre die Angelegenheit nicht so verdammt überraschend für uns gekommen, meinen Sie nicht auch? Man meint immer, dass es nicht passt – bis einem das Gegenteil bewiesen wird."

Schweigen antwortete ihr, sie hörte, wie er sich bewegte, der Holzboden knirschte unter seinen Füßen und sie folgte dem Geräusch mit den Augen, drehte sich, um ihn nicht aus dem Blick zu verlieren. Die Bewegung hob ihn von der Dunkelheit hinter ihm ab und hastig machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wenn das alles ist, können Sie nun gerne verschwinden."

Die plötzliche Schärfe in ihrer Stimme überraschte sie selbst, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch immer zu diesem Tonfall fähig wäre, und er erstarrte, wandte sich ihr zu, sie spürte mehr, als dass sie es sah, dass er näher an sie herantrat. „Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld – das ist doch einer der Grundsätze des Rechtssystems."

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mit Grundsätzen – keine Selbstjustiz ist nämlich auch einer, haben Sie das schon vergessen?" Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, ihn anzubrüllen, ihre Worte wurden zu einem kalten Zischen, das über ihn hinwegbrandete, und fast unwillkürlich wich er vor ihrer Feindseligkeit zurück.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Detective Thomas. Ich wollte nur andeuten, dass Commissioner Gordon vielleicht nicht so schuldig ist, wie Sie glauben möchten..."

„Halten Sie den Mund." Sie hörte selbst, wie flach, wie getroffen sie klang, sie hatte gedacht, dass ihr Moment der Schwäche nun vorbei wäre, doch ganz offensichtlich stand ihre Selbstbeherrschung noch immer auf tönernen Füßen. „Was meinen Sie, wie sehr ich beim letzten Mal geglaubt, gehofft, gebetet habe, dass er unschuldig ist? Haben Sie denn keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Vertrauen enttäuscht wird?"

Ihre Wut auf ihn war verschwunden, hatte der endlosen Leere in ihrem Inneren Platz gemacht, der Schmerz hatte den Zorn einfach verschluckt, denn er war zu groß, um sich von ihrer irrationalen Reaktion einfach vertreiben zu lassen... und sie spürte, wie die Beschämung in ihr hochkroch. Die kühle Ruhe, die sie immer gehegt und gepflegt hatte, die Distanz zu den Ereignissen um sie herum, mit der sie sich schützen wollte, war nun verschwunden, und ließ eine Frau zurück, die wild um sich schlug, um ihre Verletztheit zu verbergen.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", wisperte sie und senkte den Kopf, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie für einen Augenblick zurückzucken ließ, bevor es ihr gelang, sich zu entspannen, den Trost zu spüren, der in dieser einfachen Geste lag.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen..." Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder klang seine Stimme wirklich rauer als jemals zuvor? „Aber vielleicht weiß ich wirklich mehr darüber, verraten zu werden, als Sie sich vorstellen können..."

Vorsichtig nickte sie, sie wusste nicht, ob die Geste die Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen durchdrang, und sie seufzte auf, sie war müde, müde und viel zu erschöpft, um noch lange zu stehen. Vorsichtig schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und trat an die Wand, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich dagegen, das leise Geräusch seiner Schritte verriet ihr, dass er ihr folgte.

„Es war Philipps, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang nah, vielleicht hatte er sich neben sie gesetzt, und sie nickte leicht. „Ja..."

Die Ruhe in ihren Worten war trügerisch, aufgesetzt, dessen war sie sich klar, doch die alte Geschichte bahnte sich nun ihren Weg durch die Mauern, die sie errichtet hatte, suchte jede Ritze, jede Spalte, um herauszuquellen und sie seufzte leise auf. Vermutlich erzählte sie diesem Mann nichts Neues, seine Recherchearbeit war zu gut, als dass er nicht die richtigen Schlüsse aus den Informationsbrocken, die er besaß, hätte ziehen müssen, und doch wollte sie es nun aussprechen... fast um sich zu beweisen, dass sie es noch immer nicht vergessen hatte.

„Wir waren ein Paar... obwohl es den Dienstvorschriften widersprach, immerhin war er mein Vorgesetzter... aber das war mir – uns – damals egal... Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Anziehung, an das Einverständnis, das zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, obwohl Philipps doch mehrere Jahre älter gewesen war als sie, ein Lieutenant und sie ein einfacher Officer. „Ich arbeitete in der Innenrevision in seiner Einheit und wurde schnell zum Detective befördert... ich denke heute, er hatte viel damit zu tun, aber damals wollte Stu es einfach nicht zugeben... und dann belauschte ich zufällig eines seiner Telefongespräche und schöpfte Verdacht. Natürlich... ich wollte es mir lange nicht eingestehen, dass er vielleicht der Maulwurf sein könnte, der unsere geheimen Informationen an die Mafia verkaufte, aber ich hielt die Augen offen... mehr als Prinzip als aus wirklichem Glauben daran, dass er schuldig sein könnte." Sie seufzte auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, doch sie hatte keine Tränen mehr, die sie um Stuart Philipps hätte weinen können – oder wollen. „Und irgendwann konfrontierte ich ihn mit meinem Verdacht. Er hat es nicht einmal abgestritten." Sie lachte bitter. „Er wusste, dass es zwecklos gewesen wäre – mich hätte er nicht täuschen können, dazu kannte ich ihn viel zu gut. Also hat er versucht, mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, gesagt, dass er es für uns täte, damit wir einmal eine Familie gründen könnten... ich glaube, dafür habe ich ihn am meisten gehasst."

Sie schwieg, starrte in die absolute Dunkelheit. „Den Rest der Geschichte kennen Sie... ich ging zu meinen Vorgesetzten und danach zu den Medien, was mir eine Degradierung einbrachte, die mir in diesem Moment allerdings nur Recht war... ich hätte es keinen Moment länger ertragen, gemeinsam mit ihm arbeiten zu müssen... und ich warf ihn mit einem Tritt aus meinem Leben. Ich wollte ihn nie mehr wiedersehen... und bis jetzt hab ichs auch nicht getan. Als er vor einem halben Jahr aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, hat er mich angerufen... aber ich hab nicht abgehoben."

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie, schlang ihre Arme um sich, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in der sie Batman vermutete und die ihr doch nur mit Schweigen antwortete – nach allem, was sie wusste, konnte er genausogut bereits gegangen sein, dass sie nichts gehört hatte, war keine Garantie und langsam rappelte sie sich auf, kam wieder auf die Füße. „Ich... ich denke, ich werde schlafen gehen... ich sollte morgen früh ins Präsidium."

„Gehen Sie..."

Fast überrascht blickte sie auf, er war noch immer hier, und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde... „Ich... danke."

Das Knarren des Holzes unter ihren Füßen verriet ihr, dass er nun vor ihr stand, und nachdenklich blickte sie zu seinem Schatten auf. „Wofür bedanken Sie sich, Detective?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, war das nicht offensichtlich? Er hatte ihr zwei Mal das Leben gerettet, drei Mal, wenn man die Geiselnahme auf dem Dach des Hauses am Hafen mitzählte, und als sie in diesem Wagen gefangen gewesen war... sie schauderte und schlang die Arme um sich. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie sterben würde, war sich dessen fast sicher gewesen... und er fragte, wofür sie sich bedankte. „Ich schulde Ihnen mein Leben...", entgegnete sie leise, das Eingeständnis fiel ihr nicht leicht, das musste sie zugeben, aber trotzdem brachte sie es über ihre Lippen – auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es eigentlich schon viel früher hätte aussprechen müssen. „Ich meine... für Sie wäre es nur praktisch gewesen, wenn ich gestorben wäre – immerhin hätte ich dann nicht mehr gegen Sie ermitteln können – und trotzdem haben Sie Ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um meines zu retten..."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, er schien vor ihr zu einer schwarzen Säule erstarrt, nicht einmal mehr seinen Atem konnte sie hören, so still war es in ihrem kleinen Apartement, und sie seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sollte... aber wenn ich irgendetwas für Sie tun kann, irgendetwas, das Ihnen hilft – was es auch ist – dann zögern Sie nicht, mich zu fragen. Ich schulde Ihnen verdammt viel."

Ein leises Geräusch drang durch die Dunkelheit, ein Laut der Überraschung, und sie starrte ihn an, versuchte, durch die Dunkelheit irgendein Detail seines Gesichtes zu erkennen. „Sie könnten mir verzeihen, Detective."

„Verzeihen?" Langsam wiederholte sie das Wort, es klang merkwürdig in ihren Ohren und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er die Sache mit dem Schlafmittel gemeint hatte... an die sie schon lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte. „Was sollte ich Ihnen verzeihen müssen?"

„Das hier", entgegnete er, seine Stimme klang rau und atemlos. Verwirrt setzte sie zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Moment schmiegten sich seine Lippen an die ihren, sie fühlte, wie er sie näher an sich zog, wie Finger sich in ihren Haaren vergruben, und fast automatisch reagierte sie auf die Berührung, erwiderte den Kuss erst zögerlich, danach mit mehr Leidenschaft.

Sie wusste, es war dumm, was sie tat, der Gedanke schlich sich nicht nur in ihr Unterbewusstsein, sondern durchströmte ihren Geist, beherrschte ihr denken und doch presste sie sich enger an ihn, gab sich seiner Berührung hin. Zu hart waren die letzten Wochen für sie gewesen, zu viel hatte sie verloren, als dass sie diese Gelegenheit, den Schmerz zu vergessen, hätte ablehnen können, und langsam schloss sie die Augen, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang.


	31. Dead Letter

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 30: Dead Letter**

Die warme Präsenz an seiner Seite verwirrte ihn, fast abwesend schlang er seine Arme enger um die schmale Frau neben ihm, während er träge die Augen öffnete... und in fast vollkommene Dunkelheit blickte. Die Matratze unter seinen Fingern sich merkwürdig rau an, nur aus der Richtung, in der er instinktiv das Fenster vermutete, drang erstes, graues Licht durch schmale Spalten im Holz und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er nicht lange geschlafen hatte, nur ein wenig gedöst.

Langsam begann er sich zu regen, während die Erinnerung an den Abend davor zurückkehrte... Elizabeth war verängstigt und hilflos gewesen... war es im Grunde immer noch, wie sie neben ihm schlief, er konnte ihren Atem an seiner Schulter spüren und fast automatisch wanderten seine Hände zu ihrer Wange, vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich praktisch in den Schlaf geheult und er hatte sie festgehalten, versucht, ihr den Halt zu geben, den sie in diesem Moment benötigte... und konnte doch nicht sagen, ob es ihm auch gelungen war, glaubte es, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht.

Er konnte nicht bleiben, das wusste er genau, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, zu viel hatte er zu verlieren, wenn sie herausfand, wer sich hinter Batmans Maske verbarg, als dass er es wagen konnte, einfach neben ihr einzuschlafen... und doch war sein Unwillen, zu gehen, größer, als er gedacht hatte.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze sinken, Elizabeth hatte sich nicht einmal geregt und er konnte es verstehen, die letzten Tage und besonders dieser Abend mussten schrecklich für sie gewesen sein – und er hatte es wohl noch schlimmer gemacht. Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen... aber aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, wie sehr ein bloßer Kuss einen Menschen verwirren konnte. Leise seufzte er, als er hierher gekommen war, hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihr näher zu kommen, wollte nur mit ihr über Gordons Verhaftung sprechen, weil sie vielleicht etwas darüber wusste... aber er hatte nicht mit dem Schmerz in ihrer Stimme gerechnet, mit den Tränen, die sie vergoss, während sie im Flur einfach zu Boden sank wie eine Marionette mit durchtrennten Fäden.

Die Gefühle, die sie quälten, hatten irgend etwas in ihm angerührt, ihn an einen kleinen Jungen erinnert, der vor so vielen Jahren im Polizeipräsidium von Gotham City darauf gewartet hatte, dass irgendjemand kam und ihn tröstete, nicht, dass er Neuigkeiten über seine Eltern erfuhr... langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte wirklich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, ließ er sie los, sie murmelte leise im Schlaf und rollte sich ein, zog den Schlafsack, den sie als Decke benutzten, enger um sich, und er seufzte leise, fuhr ihr noch einmal mit den Fingern durch die rotbraunen Haare. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn auf eine Art und Weise interessierte, die ihm nicht behagte. Er hatte mit Frauen geschlafen, die besser aussahen als sie, ja... aber schon lange hatte er keine getroffen, der es gelungen war, ihn so zu faszinieren wie sie, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher die Anziehung kam, die sie auf ihn ausübte.

Leicht drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich langsam erhob und nach dem Helm griff, den er gestern Abend abgenommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn... überrascht, das musste er zugeben, sofern er überhaupt bewusst gedacht hatte, als er sie zu sich zog, hatte er eher mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet als damit, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte... aber trotzdem hatte sie es getan.

Fast abwesend berührte er seine Lippen, sie waren aufgesprungen und rissig, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf – er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, als er sie so nahe an sich herangelassen hatte... und nicht vor, ihn noch einmal zu wiederholen... nicht nur um seinetwillen, sondern auch, um Elizabeth zu beschützen.

Langsam, fast bedächtig zog er sich den Helm wieder über den Kopf, blickte sich noch einmal im Dunkel des Zimmers um, vage konnte er Elizabeths Silhouette auf der Matratze auf dem Boden ausmachen und sich nur schwer von dem Anblick losreißen. Er konnte nicht gehen, nicht einfach so... vorsichtig griff er an seinen Gürtel und löste einen schimmernden Batarang, ein letztes Mal trat er neben Thomas und legte die Waffe leise auf dem Boden neben ihr ab, dann verschwand er durch die Tür, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass er in sein Versteck zurückkehrte, das unterirdische Labyrinth der Kanalisation von Gotham City schützte ihn vor den neugierigen Blicken, vor dem Licht des Tages, doch vor dem dumpfen Gefühl der Schuld in seinem Inneren konnte er sich nicht verstecken... und auch nicht fliehen.

Geblendet senkte er den Kopf, als er aus der Dunkelheit der Betongänge in die Halle trat, die ihm als sein Hauptquartier diente, langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht und als er blinzelnd aufblickte, entdeckte er Alfred, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick bedachte, den er bereits aus seiner Kindheit kannte. „Sie sind spät, Master Wayne."

Er nickte vorsichtig und zog sich den Helm vom Kopf, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und versuchte, nicht an die Frau zu denken, die er zurückgelassen hatte. „Ja."

Schweigend und nachdenklich verstaute er seine Rüstung, die Bewegungen waren ihm bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sie beschäftigten nur seine Hände, nicht aber seine Gedanken, er spürte Alfreds Blick in seinem Rücken, doch sein alter Freund respektierte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte... nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Nicht, bevor er nicht selbst wusste, was er von dieser Frau halten sollte.

Vorsichtig streckte er sich, er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, der andauernde Schlafmangel forderte seinen Tribut, denn nicht einmal er konnte sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen – wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise, als der Großteil von Gotham dachte – und tagsüber den aufmerksamen Geschäftsmann und arroganten Playboy zu mimen.

„Ihr Frühstück, Master Wayne."

Er wandte sich um, der wenn schon nicht tadelnde, dann wenigstens konsternierte Tonfall Alfreds war ihm nicht entgangen und langsam ging er auf den Schreibtisch zu, das Tablett mit der Thermoskanne und dem Toast, von dem er sich fragte, aus welchem geheimen Versteck sein Butler es gezaubert hatte, sah wirklich verführerisch aus und vorsichtig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl sinken. „Und Ihre Post, Sir. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich sie gelesen habe, allerdings stand mein Name auf dem Paket."

Erst jetzt sah er den dicken, braunen Umschlag, der hinter dem Teller auf der Tischplatte lag, die eine Seite war fein säuberlich aufgeschlitzt worden und ein weiterer, diesmal weißer Briefbogen ragte heraus. „Er war an dich adressiert?"

„Ja, Master Wayne. Aber lesen Sie selbst." Obwohl ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, verdrängte er den Gedanken an sein Frühstück und griff vorsichtig nach dem Packen Papier, erst jetzt bemerkte er die Expressbriefmarken und langsam hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, er konnte keinen Absender erkennen und so holte er den Zettel heraus, der dem zweiten Umschlag beigelegt war.

„Von Gordon?", fragte er überrascht, als sein Blick auf die Unterschrift des Briefes fiel, und hastig glitten seine Augen über die wenigen, an Alfred adressierten Zeilen.

_Mr Pennyworth,_

_ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen, dass ich diesen Brief an Sie geschickt habe, anstatt ihn direkt an Mr Wayne zu adressieren, doch ich wollte verhindern, dass sein Inhalt in falsche oder nicht vertrauenswürdige Hände gerät. _

_In dem zweiten, verschlossenen Umschlag befinden sich meine Ermittlungsergebnisse bezüglich korrupter Beamter und Politiker in der höheren Verwaltung von Gotham und ich möchte Sie bitten, die Dokumente an Batman weiterzuleiten, sofern Sie in der Lage sind, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich rechne stündlich mit meiner Verhaftung und werde daher nicht in der Lage sein, meine Untersuchungen fortzuführen. Batman ist meine letzte Hoffnung. _

_James Gordon_

Nachdenklich schwieg er, starrte auf die wenigen Wörter, die eine Hoffnung, die er schon fast und Thomas bereits ganz begraben hatte, wiedererweckten – wenn Gordon die Verräter wirklich gedeckt hätte, wie die Presse und Detective Stephens behauptet hatten, dann hätte er kein Interesse daran gehabt, seine zusammengetragenen Informationen an Batman weiterzuleiten. Und damit an den einzigen Mann in Gotham, bei dem er sich wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass sie auch ihre Strafe erhalten würden...

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, griff nach dem zweiten, weißen Umschlag und öffnete ihn mit dem Buttermesser auf dem Tablett, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Alfred einbrachte, den er allerdings routiniert ignorierte. Vorsichtig zog er die Blätter heraus, überflog sie rasch, schon auf den ersten Blick konnte er zahlreiche Kopien von Polizeiakten des GCPD erkennen, gemeinsam mit unscharfen Abzügen von handschriftlichen Notizen, ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls von Gordon, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Einige der Namen auf den Zetteln, viele von ihnen gelb markiert, waren sehr, sehr bekannt, und leise piff er durch die Zähne, als ihm die Anmerkungen am Rande des Textes zu Bewusstsein kamen, die alle ähnlich lauteten... „Weitere Untersuchungen nötig", „Verwicklung von Mitarbeitern überprüfen", „Geldflüsse verfolgen".

Ganz offensichtlich sah er nur die Spitze eines sehr, sehr großen Eisberges.

Sie hatte sich zum Schutz gegen den schneidenden Wind zusammengekauert, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, um ihn nicht mehr spüren zu müssen, und starrte bewegungslos auf die Spitzen ihrer Schuhe, regte sich nicht, hatte sich seit einer Stunde nicht geregt... genauso wenig wie er.

Beide harrten sie in der schneidenden Kälte aus, warteten, er darauf, dass der Officer, der nervös und unruhig mit gezogener Waffe neben ihr stand und sich auf dem Dach umblickte, sie für einen Moment alleine lassen würde, und sie... er wusste nicht, worauf.

Sie war heute nicht im Präsidium erschienen, das hatte er aus den Nachrichten erfahren, denn die Reporter vor dem Gebäude hatten nur auf sie gelauert, um ihr ein paar Worte, vielleicht ein ganzes Interview abzupressen... doch sie war nicht gekommen, hatte sich nur in ihrer Wohnung verbarrikadiert, bis sie nun, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit, hinauf aufs Dach gestiegen war... und er wusste noch immer nicht, wieso.

Die Berichte, die er während des Tages verfolgt hatte, hatten kein gutes Haar an Gordon gelassen, und der Gedanke daran schmerzte noch immer, denn er schätzte den Commissioner, hatte gelernt, dass er ein guter Polizist war und damit das, was er selbst nie sein konnte, eine Ergänzung, fast eine zweite Hälfte zu seiner zweiten Identität. Dass der Mann höchstwahrscheinlich unschuldig war, hatte ihn mehr erleichtert, als er sich am Anfang eingestanden hatte... und was Thomas dazu sagen würde, konnte er sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen... wenn nur der verdammte Officer, der sie beschützte, für fünf Minuten verschwinden würde.

Langsam nahm er das Fernglas von den Augen, dem Mann gefiel die Situation sicherlich genauso wenig wie ihm – immerhin saß Thomas wie eine lebendige Zielscheibe auf dem Dach ihres Wohnhauses und jeder Teddybär mit einem Gewehr konnte sie von einem der höher gelegenen Nachbargebäude erschießen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, auch ihm gefiel es nicht, was sie da tat, doch der Art nach zu schließen, wie sie vollkommen ruhig, fast starr dasaß, war sie sich der Tatsache, dass sie sich im Moment in beträchtliche Gefahr brachte, absolut nicht bewusst... sie wirkte eher wie jemand, der seine Umgebung vollkommen vergessen hatte, sich nicht mit der äußeren Welt beschäftigte, sondern mit der Inneren... was auch immer sie dort vorfinden mochte.

Wieder richtete er seinen Blick nach unten auf die Szene, die sich ihm darbot, Thomas hatte sich gegen die Wand des kleinen Aufbaus, der das Treppenhaus beherbergte, gelehnt, sie wirkte blass, noch blasser als in dem Moment, in dem er sie aus dem sinkenden Wrack des Polizeiwagens gezogen hatte... blasser und auch erschöpfter.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, der Moment hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, noch immer konnte er die Gewissheit in ihren Augen entdecken, als er sie durch das trübe, schmutzige Wasser des Flusses anblickte... die Gewissheit, dass sie sterben würde, und der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, der Verlust und auch die Angst, die damit einhergingen. Er fühlte ihre Arme, die sich mit frischer Hoffnung an ihn klammerten, aber immer schwächer wurden, je länger er brauchte, um sie an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, die Anstrengung, den Schmerz in seinen Muskeln, während seine schwere Rüstung ihn zurück in die Tiefe zerren wollte... die Erleichterung, als er die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß und sie hustete, atmete, lebte, ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte...sich an ihm festhielt, sich an ihn drückte, als ob sie noch immer nicht so recht glauben wollte, dass er sie gerettet hatte... er atmete tief aus, um die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, dies war der Moment gewesen, in dem er sie das erste Mal richtig angesehen hatte, hinter der weißen Haut, der Erschöpfung auf ihren Zügen, den blauen Lippen, den zerzausten Haaren, der nassen Bluse, die an ihrem Körper klebte, eine Frau gesehen, die vielleicht nicht hübsch war... aber wunderschön.

Vorsichtig, fast zärtlich schob er den Gedanken aus seinem Geist, starrte durch sein Fernglas auf das Dach des Gebäudes unter ihm, der Blick des Polizisten wanderte unruhig herum, beobachtete die Hochhäuser in der Nähe, seine Füße scharrten unruhig über den Boden, durch sein Abhörgerät drang das Geräusch nur leicht verzerrt zu ihm und er sah, wie Thomas plötzlich aufblickte. „Officer?"

Er blickte zu ihr, starrte sie für einen Moment an, obwohl er sie beschützen sollte, hatte er ihre Anwesenheit wohl fast vergessen, so still und stumm war sie auf dem Boden gesessen. „Ja, Ma'am?"

„Würden Sie mich ein wenig alleine lassen?"

„Ma'am?" Der Mann starrte sie an, auch er hatte wohl gehört, dass ihre Stimme belegt und abgespannt klang, fast matt, der Tonfall schnitt tief in seine Seele, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken daran hastig.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört... gehen Sie schon."

Widerspruch regte sich ganz offensichtlich in dem Officer, er blickte missmutig auf sie hinab. „Ma'am, ich soll Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen und verhindern, dass Ihnen irgendetwas geschieht... und wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten, Sie sitzen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß..." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte, doch sie sprach sofort weiter. „Aber wenn die Mafia Leute auf den Dächern hätten, dann hätten wir bereits etwas davon gemerkt... und wenn der Scharfschütze seine Arbeit gut macht, können Sie ohnehin nichts für mich tun, außer, meine Leiche zu bergen."

Ihr Tonfall war fast unbekümmert, als sie die Worte aussprach, und der Officer gab einen Laut der Verwunderung von sich. „Ma'am?"

„Außerdem hoffe ich, einen Verdächtigen zu treffen..." Ein schiefes, bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie zu dem Mann aufblickte, und er verstand augenblicklich. „Oh, natürlich, Ma'am. Ich warte dann unten. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen."

Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm nach, die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und sie erhob sich langsam, trat an die niedrige Brüstung, die das Dach des Backsteinbaus umgab, starrte hinab in die Tiefe und er nützte seine Chance, stieß sich ab und segelte wie ein tieferer Schatten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nach unten.

„Detective Thomas."

Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, weder, als seine Stiefel fast lautlos auf dem geteerten Boden auftrafen, noch, als er sie ansprach, sie wandte sich nur langsam um und betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der für einen Augenblick ihre ganze Verzweiflung offenbarte, bis sie zu Boden starrte. „Ja."

Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, erst jetzt bemerkte er den schimmernden Gegenstand, den sie in den Händen hielt, er benötigte nur einen Augenblick, um ihn als seinen Batarang zu identifizieren. Die scharfen Klingen hatten in ihre Handflächen geschnitten, so fest hielt sie ihn umklammert, er konnte kleine Striemen von Blut erkennen, die sich in den feinen Linien ihrer Handflächen gesammelt hatten, und er schluckte schwer.

„Sie bluten." Seine Stimme klang sanfter, als er für möglich gehalten hatte, und sie blickte auf, starrte danach auf ihre Hände. „Ich... ja."

Vorsichtig zog sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Jacke, wischte sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen über die Finger, sie zitterte, während sich intensiv rote Flecken auf dem weißen Stoff ausbreiteten und nachdenklich blickte sie darauf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lächelte dann abwesend. „Hab ich gar nicht bemerkt..."

Vorsichtig schob sie den Batarang in ihre Tasche und blickte dann auf, ihre Miene verdüsterte sich, als sie ihn ansah und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Mich entschuldigen." Die Worte kamen ihm schwerer über die Lippen, als er erwartet hatte, und doch brachte er sie heraus, wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

Sie seufzte leise. „Das müssen Sie nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein..." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden, sie schien verlegen zu sein, reagierte nicht wütend oder verletzt, was ihn verwunderte. „Ihnen zu verzeihen ist leicht... meine eigene Dummheit zu vergessen schon schwieriger."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, sah ihn an und er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie dünn ihre Selbstbeherrschung war, wie wenig ihre Ruhe mit der der kühlen Polizistin zu tun hatte, die er von ihren früheren Begegnungen her kannte. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das wird es nicht, Detective." Seine Stimme klang dunkel wie immer, gab nichts von dem Widerwillen preis, den er bei seinen Worten empfand.

Für einen Moment starrte sie in die Ferne, dann nickte sie langsam und setzte ihr professionelles Polizistengesicht auf, das sie ihm auch gezeigt hatte, als er auf dem Dach des Präsidiums mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein... aber ich habe etwas für Sie."

Sie blickte auf, überrascht, er hielt die Neugier, die er in ihrem Blick erkennen konnte, für ein gutes Zeichen, und vorsichtig langte er an seinen Gürtel, griff nach dem kleinen USB-Stick, auf den er die Daten Gordons kopiert hatte, hielt ihn ihr hin.

„Was ist darauf?" Neugierig betrachtete sie den Datenträger, fast vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand danach aus und ergriff ihn, ohne seine Finger zu berühren.

„Der Inhalt des Expressbriefes, der heute Morgen bei mir einging. Von Gordon."

„Von Gordon?" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, und doch schien langsam wieder Hoffnung in ihr aufzukeimen, denn sie betrachtete das kleine Ding in ihrer Hand plötzlich mit einem ganz neuen Respekt. „Was war darin?"

„Kopien seiner Akten zur Korruption in der Politik und Verwaltung von Gotham. Er hat sie mir zukommen lassen."

Seine Worte klangen ruhig, doch ihr Tonfall stand in keinem Verhältnis zu der Wirkung, die sie bei Thomas auslösten, sie keuchte leise auf und starrte ihn an, ihre Schlussfolgerungen rasten ebenso schnell wie seine, als er das Paket erhalten hatte. „Er hat... Sie meinen, er könnte unschuldig sein?"

„Ich habe natürlich noch nicht alle Akten durchgesehen, allerdings habe ich bis jetzt noch keinen Beweis für das Gegenteil gefunden, Detective."

„Ich... oh mein Gott, das ist..."

Sie lächelte ihn an, das Feuer, das in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt war, erleichterte ihn, nun war sie wieder die Polizistin, die nach Gotham City gekommen war, um ihn zu jagen, und merkwürdigerweise war ihm der Gedanke nicht unangenehm. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

Für einen Moment wirkte sie abwesend, schien nachzudenken, doch dann nickte sie langsam. „Ich werde gehen und mit Gordon sprechen... und danach versuchen, zu erwirken, dass ich wieder auf meine ursprüngliche Position zurückversetzt werde, anstatt gegen Sie zu ermitteln."

Das schräge, sarkastische Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht deutete an, dass sie genau wusste, wie sehr ihre gegenwärtige Position sie in einen Gewissenskonflikt brachte, doch auf eine merkwürdige Weise schien der Gedanke sie nicht einmal mehr zu beunruhigen. „Danach kann ich mich hoffentlich an die Arbeit machen."

„Ich befürchte, dass das, was wir haben, nur die Spitze des Eisberges ist."

Langsam nickte sie. „Ich soll also... dezent vorgehen? Und Sie tun das ebenfalls?"

„Das wäre von Vorteil."

„Nun... wer bin ich, dass ich dem maskierten Rächer von Gotham City widersprechen würde." Sie grinste, und auch wenn die Geste ein wenig... gezwungen wirkte, so war der Sarkasmus, der dahinter lag, doch zweifelsohne echt.

Für einen Moment schwieg er, dann wandte er sich ab, trat an die Kante des Gebäudes und blickte in die Tiefe, bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte. „Wenn Sie mich brauchen, wenden Sie sich an Bruce Wayne. Er leitet Ihre Bitte weiter."

Sie nickte langsam, kein Triumph lag in der Geste, obwohl er soeben zugegeben hatte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. „Das werde ich."


	32. Insubordination

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 31: Insubordination**

Sie hatte viele Zellen mit vielen Gefangenen gesehen und doch jagte der Anblick dieses bestimmten Gesichtes hinter den Gitterstäben ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken, den sie nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken unterdrücken konnte, dass er wahrscheinlich unschuldig war und schon bald wieder freikommen würde.

Commissioner a.D. James Gordon sprang von seiner Pritsche auf, als sie durch die Tür in den Raum trat, für einen Moment starrte er sie an, dann entspannte er sich langsam und er lächelte sogar, als sie näher trat. „Officers, könnten Sie uns für einen Moment alleine lassen?"

Der Mann und die Frau wirkten verwirrt, doch ein strenger Blick brachte sie dazu, schließlich das Zimmer zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, und erleichtert trat sie an die Gitterstäbe, hinter denen Gordon stand. „Commissioner."

„Ich bin nicht mehr Commissioner, Detective", entgegnete er matt und sie schüttelte den Kopf, seine Verhaftung setzte ihm zu, das konnte sie sehen, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, diese Tatsache vor ihr zu verbergen.

Sie lächelte ermutigend, so gut sie das in diesem Moment vermochte und mit Schaudern dachte sie daran, was passiert wäre, wenn sie James Gordon vor vierundzwanzig Stunden gegenübergetreten wäre... mit all ihrem Zorn, mit all ihrer Verletztheit, mit all den Erinnerungen an Stu. „Vielleicht sind Sie das bald wieder. Ihr Paket ist angekommen."

„Ist es das?" Seine Miene hellte sich bei ihren Worten merklich auf und sie lächelte leicht. „Ja... Batman hat seinen Inhalt an mich weitergeleitet."

Gordon nickte langsam. „Er muss Ihnen wirklich vertrauen..."

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann nickte sie langsam. „Ja... allerdings tun Sie das nicht."

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und sie wagte kaum, aufzublicken, um die Bestätigung in seinem Blick zu sehen. „Vielleicht ist das der Fall."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht vielleicht... sondern sicher. Sonst hätten Sie Ihre Ergebnisse an mich geschickt... oder mich von vornherein in die Untersuchung mit einbezogen."

Er erwiderte ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick ruhig und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie auch, wieso, dass es nichts Persönliches gewesen war, sondern dass seine Verantwortung für seine Behörde ihm geboten hatte, diese Daten nicht an sie weiterzugeben... sondern an den einzigen Mann in der ganzen verdammten Stadt, dem er vollkommen vertrauen konnte. An Batman.

„Das konnte ich nicht und das wissen Sie genausogut wie ich." Der frostige Tonfall in seiner Stimme verriet ihr, was sie ohnehin schon wusste, dass er von seinen Handlungen überzeugt war, und der unvoreingenommene, noch immer ruhige Teil ihres Bewusstseins stimmte ihm darin voll und ganz zu. „Ich konnte und kann nicht sicher sein, dass das, was Sie mit dem Lieutenant verbindet – was es auch ist – Sie nicht in ihrer Arbeit behindert."

Langsam nickte sie. „Natürlich, Sir. Trotzdem werde ich in dieser Angelegenheit ermitteln."

„Dafür müssen Sie mit Stephens reden... er leitet das Präsidium kommissarisch, bis der Bürgermeister einen neuen Commissioner ernennt."

„Das wollte ich gleich als nächstes tun..."

„Haben Sie vor, ihm von meinen Ergebnissen zu verraten?" Gordon betrachtete sie intensiv, doch sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie Batman wirklich nur die Kopien haben zukommen lassen, wird er ihre Akten ohnehin unter Ihren Sachen finden... er muss nicht wissen, dass ich sie ebenfalls habe. Außerdem hätten Sie sie an ihn geschickt, wenn Sie wollten, dass Stephens sie bekommt."

„Sie haben mit Batman gesprochen?"

„Ja." _Und ihn geküsst_, zuckte es durch ihren Kopf, aber sie verdrängte den Gedanken hastig. „Er glaubt, dass wir bis jetzt nur einen Teil einer größeren Organisation entdeckt haben und uns deshalb ein wenig... zurückhalten sollen, bis wir herausgefunden haben, wer der Kopf ist."

Gordon nickte ihr zu. „Stephens scheint mich für den Anführer zu halten, vielleicht ist das also Ihre Chance, etwas zu bewirken, da sich die Verräter durch meine Verhaftung sicher fühlen."

„Hm...", nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, der Gedanke war ihr ebenfalls gekommen, allerdings hatte sie der Freilassung Gordons höhere Priorität eingeräumt. „Was ist mit Ihrer Familie?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Barbara hat die Kinder aus der Schule genommen und ist mit ihnen zu meinen Schwiegereltern gefahren, ich denke also, sie werden in Ruhe gelassen... zumindest meinte sie das, als ich mit ihr telefoniert habe."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"

Langsam nickte er. „Wenn wir dafür die Stadt von diesem Abschaum säubern können, dann quartiere ich mich hier gerne für ein paar Tage auf Staatskosten ein, Detective."

Sie lächelte matt über seinen schlechten Witz und trat näher an die Gitterstäbe. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Sir."

„Hat Bezirksrat Riva Sie schon angesprochen?"

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel blinzelte sie, schüttelte aber nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe ihn auf dem Polizeiball kurz gesehen, aber ihn danach nicht mehr getroffen... wieso?"

„Weil er mir den Tipp gegeben hat, in der Politik und der Verwaltung zu ermitteln – und zwar mit dem ausdrücklichen Hinweis, das so geheim wie möglich zu tun, was mir nun das Genick brechen könnte. Es kann zwar ein Zufall sein, aber seien Sie misstrauisch, wenn er Sie kontaktieren möchte."

„Natürlich, Sir." Für einen Moment zögerte sie, eigentlich gab es nichts mehr, das sie mit Gordon besprechen musste, und doch... da gab es etwas, das ihr auf der Seele lag, seit sie so schnell ihr Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte. „Ich... was ich noch sagen wollte. Ich habe Sie unterschätzt, damals vor zehn Jahren... Sie sind ein besserer Commissioner, als ich je sein könnte, und es war falsch, Ihnen so in den Rücken zu fallen."

Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es nicht... ich wäre froh, wenn ich hier, in dieser Stadt, mehr Leute wie Sie hätte, die bereit sind, die Wahrheit zu sagen, obwohl Ihre Vorgesetzten sie mit aller Macht vertuschen wollen."

Sie schwieg, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ein wenig wunderte sie sich, dass er nun, da er Commissioner war, die Dinge anders sah als damals, als einfacher Sergeant des Chicago Police Departments, dem sie gerade jede Chance auf eine Beförderung verbaut hatte... denn nicht jedem wäre es gelungen, den alten Groll gegen sie abzustreifen.

„Ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht, Detective, einen großen Fehler... und ich denke, ich habe daraus gelernt. Allerdings um einen Preis, der kaum hätte schrecklicher sein können..."

Sie nickte langsam. „Elf Kinder sind gestorben..."

„... weil ich die Verhandlungen mit den Geiselnehmern nicht fortgeführt habe, sondern einfach das Gebäude stürmen ließ. Es war gut und richtig, dass Sie die Angelegenheit ans Licht gebracht haben... denn so habe ich daraus gelernt. Andernfalls hätte ich es vielleicht nicht getan."

Sie lächelte schräg. „Das sagen Sie, obwohl Sie degradiert und gleich danach nach Gotham versetzt wurden?"

„Natürlich... und einmal dürfen Sie raten, wo ich meine Frau kennengelernt habe."

Das leichte Lächeln, das das Gespräch mit Gordon auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert hatte, verschwand spätestens in dem Moment, in dem sie das ehemalige Büro des Commissioners betrat, in dem nun Stephens firmierte, der allerdings unter den Bergen von Schachteln und Akten auf den Tischen fast ein wenig verloren aussah.

„Das kann ich nicht tun und das wissen Sie, Detective."

Ungeduldig bedachte sie Stephens mit ihrem gewohnt kühlen, misstrauischen Blick und lehnte sich langsam in ihrem Besucherstuhl zurück. „Gordon wollte es nicht tun, weil er Angst vor dem hatte, was ich möglicherweise herausfinden könnte... haben Sie das auch?"

Der kommissarische Leiter des Gotham City Police Departments schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich hält nicht der Wunsch nach Vertuschung davon ab, sondern zwei schlichte Tatsachen: Erstens, Sie besitzen eine ungeklärte Verbindung zum Lieutenant, die er möglicherweise gegen Sie verwenden könnte. Zweitens: Die Medien würden mich dafür steinigen."

Missmutig kniff sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, zwar hatte sie mit dieser Entwicklung gerechnet, allerdings wurde ihre Situation dadurch um kein bisschen angenehmer. „Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld", entgegnete sie frostig und fixierte den Mann. „Nach diesem Prinzip arbeiten wir doch, oder nicht? Oder gilt es etwa nur für Nicht-Polizisten?"

Stephens erwiderte nichts, betrachtete sie nur mit einem Blick, der größtes Unbehagen, ja sogar Misstrauen ihr gegenüber zum Ausdruck brachte, doch sie sah ihn nur ruhig an – es war nicht so, dass nicht auch _sie ihm_ misstraute. „Also wieso setzen Sie mich nicht wieder auf den Lieutenant an?"

„Das ist Chefsache", entgegnete er eisig, und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schluckte die Erwiderung, die ihr bei diesen Worten auf der Zunge lag. „Sie kümmern sich weiterhin um Batman, Detective – im Moment brauchen wir einen Erfolg dringender denn je zuvor."

Sie erkannte einen direkten Befehl, wenn sie ihn hörte, und seine Worte ließen an Deutlichkeit nichts zu Wünschen übrig, langsam erhob sie sich und nickte Stephens langsam zu. „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir. Ich werde Sie über meine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten."

„Das will ich hoffen, Detective Thomas."

„Natürlich." Ohne sich zu verabschieden, verließ sie den Raum, Gordons Name, der noch immer auf der Tür stand, erinnerte sie schmerzlich daran, was hier und jetzt auf dem Spiel stand, und sie schluckte leicht.

Auch im Großraumbüro war die Stimmung gedrückt, die Leute hatten ihrem Commissioner vertraut, ihn als Helden gefeiert, nachdem er den Joker gefasst hatte, und seine Verhaftung war hier eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe... auch wenn sie es sich nicht gerne eingestand, sie war nicht die Einzige, die darunter litt.

„Ma'am?" Morgan erwartete sie bereits an der Tür zu ihrem Büro, ihre dunklen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren und die ältere Frau, die normalerweise unerschütterlich Ruhe und Erfahrung ausstrahlte, wirkte heute unruhig und nervös. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, erst, als sie sich in der Sicherheit ihres Raumes befand, wo ihnen nicht das halbe Präsidium zuhören konnte, stieß sie die angesammelte Luft aus und nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Miserabel, wie erwartet."

„Sie lassen uns nicht an den Lieutenant-Fall?" DuPres blickte von seinem Bildschirm auf, über den die Daten von dem USB-Stick, den Batman ihr gegeben hatte, rollten, er wirkte wie ein junger Jagdhund, der gerade eine neue Fährte gewittert hatte, und Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Stephens meint, wir sollten weiter Batman verfolgen."

„Dann ist Stephens ein Idiot", entgegnete Morgan, der trockene Humor, der sonst in ihrer Stimme lag, fehlte und sie schien die Worte todernst zu meinen. „Wir wissen nichts über den Lieutenant... und Sie ebenfalls nicht. Aber dass er Sie umbringen möchte, schien mir ein Zeichen zu sein, dass wir ihm gefährlich werden."

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, sie selbst hielt die Angelegenheit eher für persönlich motiviert, denn sie hatten noch rein gar nichts über den Mann herausgefunden, und so konnte sie den Anschlägen auf sie nichts Positives abgewinnen... zu genau wusste sie, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung gegen sie sprach, dass der nächste Schuss tödlich sein könnte, das nächste Attentat erfolgreich.

„Ma'am?" DuPres betrachtete sie neugierig und legte den Kopf schief. „Was mich interessieren würde... woher haben Sie _das_?" Der junge Mann verwies lapidar mit einem Finger auf den Bildschirm und sie lächelte sarkastisch, sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht lange vor ihren Leuten verbergen würde können, dass sie Informationen besaß, die ihr eigentlich nicht zustanden, und so fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal. „Es ist von Batman."

„Von Batman?" Morgan hob die Augenbrauen, die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht war durchaus echt und Thomas nickte leicht. „Ja... ich habe gestern Abend mit ihm gesprochen... er meinte, die Akten würden von Gordon stammen."

„Gordon..." DuPres nickte leicht. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht – die Informationen darin passen zu den Vorwürfen, die man ihm macht. Allerdings... wenn er sie hätte verschwinden lassen wollen, warum schickt er sie an Batman?"

„Ich denke, dass Gordon nichts mit der Mafia zu tun hatte... sondern nur niemandem trauen wollte, was diese Akten angeht... was ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis wird." Thomas' Stimme hatte leise geklungen, doch Morgan gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und auch DuPres starrte sie an, frische Hoffnung in den Augen. „Er ist... _unschuldig_?"

„Möglicherweise", räumte sie ein, doch die Einschränkung störte ihre beiden Officers nicht im Geringsten, die Lethargie, die sie erfasst zu haben schien, fiel fast augenblicklich von ihnen ab und sie lächelte leicht – die Nachricht hatte eine sehr ähnliche Wirkung auf sie selbst gehabt.

„Aber... warum beweisen wir nicht einfach, dass der Commissioner nichts getan hat?"

„Weil er es nicht will", entgegnete sie langsam und DuPres starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Er denkt, seine Verhaftung ist eine einmalige Chance, die Ratten alle auf einmal zu erwischen... weil sie denken, dass sie sicher sind."

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer... wir haben die Order, gegen Batman zu ermitteln – und können nichts tun."

„Stephens kann sich mit seiner Order die Wände tapezieren", entgegnete Thomas kühl und ihre beiden Officers blickten auf. „Ich will diese Hurensöhne erwischen... und zwar alle. Allerdings ist das in meinem Fall Insubordination... was für mich – und für Sie – zu sehr unangenehmen Konsequenzen führen könnte. Wenn Sie damit also ein Problem haben, sagen Sie es bitte sofort... und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie in eine andere Einheit versetzt werden... ich möchte nicht, dass einer von Ihnen meine Entscheidung bereuen muss... denn ich kann zurück nach Chicago gehen, Sie nicht, fürchte ich."

„Ma'am", Morgan fand als erste ihre Fassung wieder und nickte langsam, „ich denke, Sie tun das Richtige – und ich werde Ihnen dabei sicherlich keine Steine in den Weg legen. Ich war zwanzig Jahre lang Officer – weitere zwanzig werde ich auch noch überleben."

Auch DuPres lächelte ihr zu, sein Respekt für sie schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen und abwesend fragte sie sich, ob er überhaupt einschätzen konnte, auf was er sich gerade eingelassen hatte. „Mir geht's genauso, Ma'am – meine Unterstützung haben Sie."

Trotzdem musste sie lächeln, zwar hätte sie es verstanden, wenn die Beiden sie nicht unterstützt hätten... allerdings war es ein zu gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass die eigenen Leute ihr vertrauten, als dass sie es einfach hätte abschütteln können. „Ich... danke."

„Nichts zu danken, Ma'am", entgegnete Morgan trocken und griff nach dem Packen Papier, der sich im Ausgabefach des Druckers angesammelt hatte, nachdenklich furchte sie die Stirn, als sie die Namen auf dem ersten Blatt musterte. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns einfach an die Arbeit und stellen zuerst eine Liste auf, was sagen Sie?"

Thomas nickte langsam. „Klingt gut und... ich bin froh, dass ich Sie beide habe."

Ihre kleine, private Verschwörung gegen Detective Gerard Stephens und seine Befehle wurde erst am Abend gestört, nachdem sie sich mit Burgern und Kaffee für eine lange Nachtschicht eingedeckt hatten, als sich die Tür ihres Büros öffnete und Bezirksrat Jason Riva eintrat.

„Detective Thomas?"

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, sie hatte darum gebeten, nicht gestört zu werden, und Officer O'Leary war es bis jetzt gelungen, so gut wie jeden ungebetenen Gast spätestens an der Schwelle abzuwimmeln – aber gegen einen Politiker waren ihre Chancen einfach zu schlecht gewesen.

Ohne jede Eile schlug sie ihre Akte zu und ließ sie in eine der großen Boxen gleiten, die sie aus dem Archiv geholt hatten, jede einzelne von ihnen war groß mit „Batman" beschriftet, DuPres hingegen arbeitete einfach weiter, Riva hatte keinen Blick auf seinen Bildschirm, und auch Morgan ließ nur hastig ihre Burgerschachtel im Papierkorb verschwinden, nicht aber die Akte, an der sie arbeitete. „Bezirksrat."

Thomas ging auf ihn zu, machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, ein falsches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern, nach Gordons angeblichem Verrat hatte jeder verdammte Polizist in der ganzen Stadt jedes Recht der Welt, griesgrämig und unhöflich zu sein – und sie gedachte, das Riva gegenüber besonders leidlich auszunutzen. „Was machen Sie hier, um diese Zeit?"

Es gelang ihr, ihn an der Tür abzufangen, und er blickte auf sie herab, stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Nun, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie begleiten mich in die Kaffeeküche... wie Sie sehen, ist hier im Moment die Hölle los." Entschuldigend deutete sie auf die zahlreichen Schachteln und Kisten, die sowohl den freien Stuhl als auch das kleine Sofa, das sie aus dem Depot der Polizei requiriert hatte, bedeckten und die nur zur Tarnung hier waren... immerhin half es meist, geschäftig auszusehen, wenn man nicht gefragt werden wollte, was zum Teufel man eigentlich tat.

„Natürlich, Detective." Riva schien nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken zu sein, fügte sich aber, und sie führte ihn zur Tür hinaus, vorbei an Officer O'Leary, die einigermaßen zerknirscht aussah, durch das Büro bis in das kleine Nebenzimmer. Der durchdringende Geruch von Kaffee schlug ihr entgegen und sie scheuchte zwei junge Polizisten nach draußen, die hier offensichtlich gerade eine Pause einlegten, bevor sie dem Bezirksrat den einzigen, klapprigen Stuhl anbot, der weit und breit zu sehen war – immerhin hatte er eine alte Kriegsverletzung. „Was wollen Sie?"

Riva blickte zu ihr auf und sie versuchte, wie die Unschuld selbst auszusehen, was ihr bei diesem Mann allerdings weitaus schwerer fiel als am Morgen bei Stephens. „Was ist mit Gordon?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Er wurde verhaftet und das Gotham City Police Department ermittelt wegen der möglichen Unterschlagung von Beweisen gegen ihn."

Riva hob die Augenbrauen. „Mehr können Sie mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich ermittle nicht gegen ihn, sondern gegen Batman... wie mittlerweile jeder in dieser Stadt, vielleicht bis auf ein paar der verrückteren Verrückten in Arkham, gemerkt haben sollte. Sie sehen mich also vollkommen ahnungslos." Den Sarkasmus hatte sie nicht aus ihrer Stimme halten können, doch sie verschluckte ihren Ärger darüber und wartete auf die nächsten Worte Rivas – die auch prompt kamen.

„Detective, für wie dämlich halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Das kommt sehr darauf an, ob Sie eine ernsthafte Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten – oder nicht."

Der Bezirksrat erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl, langsam ging er vor ihr auf und ab und sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, bei jedem Schritt musste er sich auf seinem Stock abstützen. „Hören Sie, Detective – mir ist klar, dass Sie mir nicht trauen. In dieser verdammten Stadt traut niemand niemandem mehr, seit der Lieutenant begonnen hat, Leute – gute Leute – der Reihe nach auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Aber wenn Sie Ihren Freund, den Commissioner, entlasten wollen, dann werden Sie Unterstützung..."

„Mein _Freund_, der Commissioner, wie Sie ihn nennen, hat Ihnen vertraut – und jetzt sehen Sie sich an, wo er gelandet ist." Die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme ließ Riva in seiner ruhelosen Wanderung inne halten, und er wandte sich ihr zu, sein Stock schlug dumpf auf dem Linoleumboden der Küche auf und akzentuierte das leise Tropfen der Kaffeemaschinen. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einen ihrer Trümpfe zu früh – viel zu früh ausgespielt hatte.

„Selbst ein Bezirksrat kann ausmanövriert werden – und Sie können mir glauben, ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand, um Gordon zu schützen."

„Das kann nicht besonders viel gewesen sein." Sie funkelte ihn an, obwohl der Mann eine beeindruckende Erscheinung abgab, konnte seine Präsenz sie nicht mehr einschüchtern – zu viel hatte sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt, um davon noch beeinflusst zu werden.

„Die Anweisung kam von ganz oben", entgegnete Riva fast entschuldigend und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich ziehe es vor, mich davon selbst zu überzeugen, Bezirksrat."

Er nickte langsam. „Selbstverständlich, Detective... und für den Fall, dass Sie zu einem Schluss gekommen sind – hier ist meine Karte."

Zögerlich nahm sie das kleine Stück Papier entgegen und beobachtete ihn, wie er zur Tür humpelte, wo er sich noch einmal umwandte. „Machen Sie sich keine Umstände – ich finde den Weg hinaus."


	33. Evidence

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 32: Evidence**

Die gelb-schwarzen Polizeiabsperrungen flatterten in der leichten Brise, die von der See her kam, umgaben ein Haus am Pier nach dem anderen mit einem undurchdringlichen Kordon, Polizisten standen an jeder Ecke, Blaulicht schimmerte über die nassen Straßen und Bruce Wayne hielt mit seinem Motorrad am Gehsteigrand, nahm neugierig seinen Helm ab und blickte sich um. Hier, am Hafen, war die Präsenz von Uniformierten wirklich ungewohnt, sogar er bemühte sich, wie gerade eben, das Viertel auf dem Weg zu seinem Versteck so schnell wie möglich zu durchqueren und nun ein ganzer Auflauf an Polizisten... nachdenklich hob er die Augenbrauen.

Ein Haus weiter konnte er einige Männer erkennen, der Aufschrift auf ihren Westen nach zu urteilen gehörten sie zu SWAT-Teams, allerdings schienen sie ihren Einsatz bereits hinter sich zu haben, denn sie standen entspannt in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammen, einige von ihnen rauchten, während sie Officers in Uniform zusahen, wie sie in dem Gebäude verschwanden. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße, direkt neben dem Hafenbecken, lehnte eine Frau an der metallenen Brüstung und starrte hinaus aufs Meer, er konnte hören, wie unter ihr die Wellen gegen die Mauer schlugen... eine Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren.

Er erstarrte, als er sie als Detective Elizabeth Thomas erkannte, die schmale Statur und die vom Wind zerzauste Frisur passten und langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, blickte zu ihr hinüber. Sie wirkte merkwürdig... abwesend, wie sie über das Wasser nach draußen starrte, in der Dämmerung konnte er in der Ferne die weißen Segel von Booten entdecken, die es noch nicht zurück in den Hafen geschafft hatten, gemeinsam mit den Positionslichtern von Schiffen, die durch die einsetzende Dunkelheit schimmerten. Die roten und weißen Lampen spiegelten sich in der Oberfläche, wurden nur durch die Wellen gebrochen, die untergehende Sonne färbte die dichten Wolken leicht rosig und er schüttelte den Kopf... er konnte und würde nicht mit ihr sprechen, das hätte nur seine Tarnung in Gefahr gebracht und...

„Sir?" Er blickte sich um, eine Polizistin war neben ihn getreten und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und wirkte auf wie ihn wie ein Kindermädchen, das gerade gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Schützlinge den Kühlschrank geplündert hatten.

„Ja?" Er lächelte so zuvorkommend, wie er konnte, und sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an, begriff ganz offensichtlich, wen sie da vor sich hatte. „Oh, Mr Wayne... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie..."

„Sich in dieser Gegend herumtreiben?", vollendete er den Satz für sie, er hatte sich mittlerweile zumindest ein bisschen daran gewöhnt, dass jeder einzelne Einwohner von Gotham City sein Gesicht kannte... und ihn daher auch fast für einen alten Bekannten hielt, über den er ohnehin alles wusste.

Sie lächelte verlegen, auf ihrer Uniform konnte er die eingestickten Buchstaben „Morgan, A." erkennen und fahrig schob sie mit den Fingern eine Strähne dunklen Haares hinter ihre Ohren. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht, Officer." Für einen Moment zögerte er, und ihm kam ein Gedanke, mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schloss er die Polizeiabsperrungen und die Autos ein. „Wobei... was tun Sie hier eigentlich?"

Morgan blickte sich um, unsicher sah sie auf die andere Straßenseite, wo Thomas noch immer hinaus aufs Meer starrte, erst jetzt bemerkte er die beiden Officers, die unauffällig in ihrer Nähe standen, um sie zu beschützen, soweit ihnen dies möglich war. „Nun...", die Frau räusperte sich, „wir haben den Verdacht, dass sich Batmans Versteck irgendwo hier in der Umgebung befindet, also dachten wir, wir durchsuchen einige Gebäude mit ausgedehnten Kelleranlagen..."

Morgan machte eine kurze Pause und betrachtete ihn, erst jetzt schien in ihr die Frage aufzukommen, was er eigentlich hier tat und wieso er sie nach ihrem Einsatz ausfragte; ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Allerdings würde ich es trotzdem für besser halten, wenn Sie nun dort hingehen würden, wo auch immer Sie hinwollten, als Sie hier vorbeikamen... wir legen nicht besonders viel Wert auf Gaffer, Mr Wayne."

Bei den letzten Worten war ihre Stimme merklich kühler geworden und er nickte, ganz offensichtlich hatte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, ihre unwirsche Reaktion nur etwas verzögert, allerdings nicht ganz verbannt, und es wurde Zeit für ihn, zu gehen.

Besonders, wenn er die Tatsache betrachtete, dass Thomas sich nun vom Anblick des Meeres und der Dämmerung losgerissen hatte und Anstalten machte, wieder die Arbeit der ihr zugeteilten Polizisten zu beaufsichtigen... noch immer wusste er nicht, ob sie ihn erkennen würde, wenn sie ihn sah, und sein Bedürfnis, es auf die harte Tour auszuprobieren, war nicht besonders groß... zu groß war das Risiko, zu wenig wusste er über sie – noch immer.

„Natürlich, Officer Morgan."

Die Frau nickte bestätigend und er zog sich seinen Motorradhelm über den Kopf, Thomas überquerte eben die Straße und ging auf den SWAT-Bus zu, ihn schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben und er atmete erleichtert auf, als er seine Maschine wieder startete.

Mittlerweile war die Dunkelheit vollends hereingebrochen und nur noch die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten den nassen Asphalt, als er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem – zu Batmans Versteck machte, noch immer fragte er sich, was er von dem Polizeieinsatz halten sollte. Sicher, Thomas hatte gesagt, dass sie gegen den Lieutenant ermitteln würde, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf verlassen konnte, denn so präsent sie in der Öffentlichkeit auch war – sie war nur ein einfacher Detective und von den Entscheidungen ihrer Vorgesetzten abhängig...

Außerdem hatte sie am Vorabend eine Pressekonferenz gegeben, in der sie klar und deutlich feststellte, dass sie alles tun würde, um den selbsternannten Rächer von Gotham City zu fassen, und obwohl der Gedanke ihn nicht ernstlich beunruhigte – nicht mehr, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – wollte er mit ihr über die Angelegenheit sprechen.

Dass sie ihm heute am frühen Nachmittag eine Mitteilung hatte zukommen lassen, dass er sie in der Nacht wieder auf dem Dach ihres Wohnhauses treffen sollte, da sie _etwas für ihn hatte_, war ein günstiger Zufall, den er auch zu nutzen gedachte...

Unruhig schritt sie auf dem Dach ihres Wohnhauses auf und ab, sie hatte ihre Arme um sich geschlungen, um sich vor der eisigen Kälte der Nacht von Gotham zu schützen und blickte sich immer wieder um, so als ob sie auf irgend etwas – oder irgendjemanden – warten würde... was ja auch der Fall war. Neben der Tür zum Treppenhaus konnte er eine Kiste ausmachen, wie die Polizei von Gotham sie verwendete, um Akten und Indizien zu sichern, und er fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen...

Wieder schwang er sich von seinem Aussichtspunkt herab und landete auf dem Dach, diesmal hatten ihre beiden Beschützer ganz offensichtlich nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht, sie hierher zu begleiten, und sie wandte sich ihm zu, als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Detective."

Grüßend nickte sie ihm zu, dann trat sie zu der Kiste, die sie auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, und hob vorsichtig den Deckel herunter, winkte ihn näher heran. „Ich habe hier etwas für Sie."

Neugierig geworden beugte er sich vor, er konnte einige Plastiktüten mit dem charakteristischen roten Rand ausmachen, doch ihr Inhalt verwirrte ihn – er bestand vor allem aus Papierschnipseln in verschiedenem Zustand der Verkohlung, auf einigen von ihnen waren noch Buchstaben zu erkennen, doch der Rest schien zu Asche zerfallen zu sein. „Was ist das?"

Er beobachtete, wie sie die Kiste wieder schloss und sich langsam aufrichtete, den Rücken durchstreckte, so als ob er schmerzen würde. „Sie erinnern sich an die Razzia in dem Bürogebäude am Hafen, bei der wir auch Officer Jeffries' Leiche gefunden haben?"

Langsam nickte er, wie könnte er auch vergessen haben, wie Anna ihn – nein, sie alle – über den Tisch gezogen hatte. „Ja."

„Das hier haben wir in einem metallenen Papierkorb in einem der Büros gefunden, die Asche war noch heiß, als wir ankamen. Es hatte also jemand sehr, sehr eilig, diese Akten zu vernichten..."

Er konnte ihrer Schlussfolgerung bis hierhin nicht widersprechen und wartete, dass sie weiter erklärte.

„Unsere Labortechniker haben die Papierfetzen analysiert, allerdings konnten wir nur nutzlose Textbausteine wiederherstellen, keinen der Namen, die sich ganz offensichtlich in den Dokumenten befinden, keine Übergabezeiten, nichts... allerdings vermuten wir, dass das vorherrschende Thema die Waffendeals sind, die die Mafia in Gotham abwickelt. Natürlich sind die Informationen schon älter, aber ich denke, sie sind besser als nichts... und da der Commissioner erzählt hat, dass Sie in Puncto Forensik manchmal bessere Ergebnisse erzielen als unsere eigenen Leute, dachte ich, ich übergebe diese Angelegenheit Ihnen."

„Sie wissen, dass Sie damit die Beweiskette unterbrechen?"

Langsam nickte sie, betrachtete ihn aus Augen, in denen Unzufriedenheit stand... und vielleicht auch Überraschung über ihre eigenen Handlungen, denn nach allem, was er bis jetzt von ihr gehört hatte, tat sie Dinge, die nicht zu der pflichtbewussten Polizistin passten, die aus Chicago nach Gotham gekommen war. „Ich weiß... allerdings habe ich im Moment nichts in der Hand. Wenn Sie aus den Akten etwas herausbekommen können, das mir hilft, dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo ich suchen muss..."

Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann lächelte sie leicht. „Außerdem ist es möglich, dass meine Täuschung nicht auffliegt und ich diese Beweise doch vor Gericht verwenden kann. Offiziell ist diese Kiste im Moment zu einem externen Labor, um dort untersucht zu werden... und im Grunde stimmt das ja auch."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Er nickte und betrachtete sie für einen Moment, sie sah besser aus als in der vorletzten Nacht, als er sie zum letzten Mal getroffen hatte, und doch irgendwie... unruhig, so als ob sie es kaum ertragen würde, hier still zu stehen und nichts unternehmen zu können.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Ich will ins Präsidium zurück... DuPres und Morgan sind noch dort, denke ich."

„Das meine ich nicht. Sie haben angekündigt, weiter nach mir zu fahnden und heute Abend einige Gebäude am Hafen durchsucht."

„Sie haben davon gehört?" Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sie zu ihm auf, während er sie ruhig musterte, vielleicht hatte er mit seinen Worten zu viel von seiner Unruhe Preis gegeben, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wenn ich Ihnen wirklich an den Kragen wollte, hätte ich Sie bereits verhaften lassen... genug DNA-Spuren haben Sie ja hinterlassen."

Er erwiderte nichts, auch das war ein Aspekt gewesen, der ihm Sorgen gemacht hatte, doch Thomas schien nicht bestrebt zu sein, seinen Fehler auf diese Art und Weise auszunutzen und flüchtig fragte er sich, wieso... wahrscheinlich wollte sie den unangenehmen Fragen ausweichen, die zwangsläufig aufgetaucht wären, wenn sie ihn über einen DNA-Abgleich identifiziert hätte.

Vielleicht täuschte er sich, aber er vermeinte, ein fast amüsiertes Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie ihn betrachtete, ein Glitzern, das durch die Verlegenheit hindurchschimmerte, trotz ihrer Worte war ein zarter Rotton auf ihre Wangen getreten und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Stephens wollte mir den Korruptionsfall nicht anvertrauen, sondern hat mich beauftragt, weiter nach Ihnen zu suchen... und das muss ich jetzt auch tun. Zumindest öffentlich... und wenn ich Ihnen nur laut und tollpatschig genug hinterherjage, dann wird hoffentlich niemand fragen, was meine Leute und ich mit dem Rest unserer Zeit anfangen."

Er nickte langsam, die Taktik war eine der Ältesten der Welt und doch immer wieder wirksam, denn Menschen sahen immer nur das, was sie sehen wollten... egal, wie aufmerksam und unvoreingenommen sie zu sein glaubten.

„Was die Durchsuchungen am Hafen anging... was in den Nachrichten vielleicht nicht erwähnt wurde, ist die Tatsache, dass die Gebäude direkt an jene Piers angrenzten, von denen Bruce Wayne abgeholt wurde, als er sich mit Anna getroffen hat... und wir haben die Gelegenheit genutzt, uns dort ein wenig genauer umzusehen, die Boote zu fotografieren, die dort vor Anker lagen – selbstverständlich nur, um die Umgebung angemessen für unseren Einsatz zu sichern."

Der sarkastische Unterton war nie vollkommen aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und er blickte auf sie herab. „Wie haben Sie den Einsatz gerechtfertigt?"

„Oh... Officer DuPres hat ein paar hübsche Grafiken gemalt, mit sehr vielen bunten Punkten und Pfeilen und Flächen... die angeblich erklären sollte, warum Ihr Versteck genau an dem Ort ist, an dem wir es eigentlich nicht vermuten."

„Und wo vermuten Sie es?" Er konnte der Frage nicht widerstehen und sie lachte leise auf, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Das... bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis, würde ich sagen. Immerhin kommt möglicherweise der Tag, an dem ich Sie doch noch verhaften möchte... und dafür will ich einen Trumpf im Ärmel haben."

Sie sagte es scherzhaft, aber trotzdem hörte er den ernsten Unterton hinter ihren Worten heraus, es war die pflichtbewusste Polizistin, die da aus ihr sprach und die noch immer hinter der Fassade der Frau lauerte, die tat, was sie tun musste, um den Lieutenant zu fassen... und einen Pakt mit dem einging, was für sie der Teufel war – er selbst.

„Wenn Sie wieder einmal alle Ihre Aufzeichnungen vernichten wollen, Master Wayne, dann sollten Sie den Ofen benutzen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass wir ihn genau aus diesem Grund gebaut haben."

Er blickte auf, als Alfreds sarkastische Stimme von den Wänden seines Verstecks widerhallte, und lächelte leicht, der Butler betrachtete das Chaos aus metallenen Papierkörben und Ascheschnipseln, in das sich der große Raum verwandelt hatte, missbilligend und er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sei beruhigt – diesmal sind es nicht meine Akten."

Nachdenklich trat Alfred auf ihn zu und blickte sich um, ganz offensichtlich entdeckte er die Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch, auf der deutlich die vier Buchstaben GCPD zu erkennen waren und schnaubte leise. „Sondern die der Polizei?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl, reichte Alfred den Packen Fotos vom Tatort, den Thomas den Beweisen hinzugefügt hatte und der ihm nun als Indiz dafür diente, wie er seine verbrannten Papierreste am besten analysieren sollte. „Nein... ich versuche, die der Mafia wiederherzustellen."

Nachdenklich trat er an die Metallkübel heran, die Aschereste waren mittlerweile auf ein annehmbares Maß abgekühlt, aber er konnte die Hitze immer noch fühlen, immerhin hatte er mit Brennspiritus und Benzin gearbeitet, um annehmbare Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Obwohl Papier an und für sich gut brannte, konnte man doch Akten nicht so vollständig zerstören, indem man sie einfach anzündete und daher hatte er mit verschiedenen Brandbeschlenugern experimentiert, um herauszufinden, was die Mafia verwendet hatte. Leider gaben die Tatortfotos keinen Aufschluss darüber, was noch in dem Büro gefunden worden war, und so musste er Versuche anstellen... sogar eine Flasche Whiskey hatte er geopfert.

„Das ist es", murmelte er, als er an einen der Papierkörbe trat, die Aschefetzen sahen genauso verkohlt aus wie jene in den Beweismitteltüten der Polizei und vorsichtig griff er nach dem Metall, es war noch immer warm, aber nicht mehr besonders heiß, sodass er den Inhalt auf einen seiner Analysetische kippen konnte.

„Das ist was, Sir?" Alfred war auf die andere Seite getreten und betrachtete missbilligend das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte. „Ihre gesammelten Jugendsünden, fein säuberlich unkenntlich gemacht?"

Leise lachte er. „Nicht so unkenntlich, wie du vielleicht denkst..."

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit, Papierschnipsel zu analysieren und zu scannen, Tintenproben zu nehmen, Aschereste auf Rückstände zu untersuchen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, jedes neue Wort, das er zu Tage förderte, bestätigte ihn in seiner Theorie, dass in jenen Akten etwas Wichtiges verborgen sein musste... allerdings fand er nicht heraus, was. Mittlerweile hatte er schon zwei Mal Annas vollen Namen – Anna Alicia Harper – entziffert, der der Polizei allerdings schon bekannt war, doch zum Lieutenant tauchten keine neuen Informationen auf und er lehnte sich zurück, seufzte auf.

Alfred war nach seinem kargen Frühstück wieder gegangen, um ihn in der Firma zu entschuldigen, diese Aufgabe war zu wichtig, als dass er sie gerne liegen gelassen hätte, und kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich dem nächsten Papierschnipsel zu. Seine Experimente hatten ihn mit den nötigen Daten versorgt, um die verblasste Tinte auf den verkohlten Resten mit ein wenig Computerzauberei zumindest zum Teil wiederherstellen zu können, und im Moment konnte er nicht viel tun, außer auf die Auswertung seiner Proben zu warten...

Vorsichtig legte er das Beweisstück auf die Glasplatte und klappte den Deckel zu, der Spezialscanner, den er eigentlich gar nicht besitzen sollte, tastete das Papier ab, anylsierte seine Struktur, den Grad der Verbrennung, die Überreste der Tinte und einige andere Faktoren und wenn er Glück hatte, sollte er in wenigen Augenblicken ein Ergebnis erhalten.

Trotzdem gestaltete sich seine Arbeit allerdings schwieriger, als er erwartet hatte, die Analysten der Polizei hatten die dünnsten und feinsten Aschepartikel, die das Feuer hinterlassen hatte, nicht mit der nötigen Vorsicht behandelt, da sie sie ohnehin nicht auswerten konnten, und viele von ihnen waren durch mechanische Einwirkung im Nachhinein zerbröselt... was es ihm vollkommen unmöglich machte, sie genauer zu analysieren.

Der Scannern piepte und mit einer Pinzette verstaute er das kleine Stück Papier wieder in einer Beweistüte, die er mit dem gefälschten Logo des Instituts, an das Thomas angeblich die Kiste geschickt hatte, verschloss, immerhin wollte er ihr nicht mehr Probleme machen, als sie ohnehin haben würde, wenn diese Sache an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte... allerdings würde ein schwarzer Fleck mehr oder weniger auf ihrer Akte kaum mehr einen Unterschied machen, zumindest für ihre Kollegen in Chicago.

Abwesend warf er einen Blick auf den Computerbildschirm, eines seiner Analyseprogramme versuchte, die Überreste der Akten, die er bereits digitalisiert hatte, zu einem Text zusammenzusetzen, die Angelegenheit war eigentlich nichts anderes als ein großes Puzzle – mit verdammt vielen fehlenden Teilen. Rastlos drehte der Algorithmus den neuen Schnipsel, den er hinzugefügt hatte, bis ein Fetzen Schrift erschien – und plötzlich piepte der Rechner leise, als er ihn zugeordnet hatte.

Leise pfiff Wayne durch die Zähne. „Wenn das nichts ist..."

Der neue Textfetzen, den er hinzugefügt hatte, hatte aus zuvor zusammenhanglosen Buchstaben einen Namen gemacht und er lächelte leicht, als er den Abschnitt der Akten betrachtete. Wang Junhui stand dort und langsam blickte er eine Zeile nach oben, dort hatte ein anderer Schnipsel das Wort Waffen erkennen lassen und langsam nickte er, rollte mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl ein Stück nach links und gab den Namen gemeinsam mit einem Querverweis zu illegalen Verkäufen von Kriegsmaterial in seine Suchmaske ein.

Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte er jetzt, nach mehr als acht Stunden peinlich genauer Arbeit, endlich ein Ergebnis, das er verwerten könnte, das den ganzen Aufwand, den er mit den Beweisen getrieben hatte, rechtfertigte und ihm etwas gab, mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Zu lange hatte er nichts gegen den Lieutenant selbst getan, nur in der Nacht seine Handlanger bekämpft, die Auswüchse der Waffen und Drogen, mit denen er die Stadt überschwemmte, aber nichts gegen die Quelle des Übels getan... weil er es kaum vermocht hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Falconi und Maroni, die das öffentliche Leben genossen hatten, war der Lieutenant nichts... nichts als ein Phantom, der sich hinter Männern und Frauen wie Anna Harper versteckte und sie manipulierte, damit sie seinen Zielen und Zwecken dienten... was auch immer diese sein mochten. Er schien sich nicht den Reichtum zu wünschen, den seine Aktivitäten zweifellos mit sich brachten, sondern sein Motiv schien ein anderes zu sein, ein viel persönlicheres, das zeigten auch die Anschläge auf Thomas, die weitergegangen waren, selbst als sie nicht einmal mehr gegen ihn ermittelte... und die Art, wie er sich mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt hatte.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, mittlerweile schmerzten seine Schultern von der gebückten Haltung, mit der er an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte und vorsichtig streckte er die verspannten Muskeln, er brauchte unbedingt eine Pause... und vor allem ein paar Stunden an gutem, altmodischem Schlaf, von dem er fast vergessen hatte, was das eigentlich war.

Unvermittelt piepte der Computer und er wandte sich um, seine Suche hatte bereits in der Datenbank für Straftäter geendet und er lächelte leicht, als ihn ein finster aussehender Mann zweifellos asiatischer Herkunft von dem Bildschirm aus anfunkelte. Einer seiner – zahlreichen – Namen war Wang Junhui und auch sein Herkunftsland änderte sich regelmäßig, eine Konstante in seinen Verhaftungen war allerdings zu erkennen... er war im Zusammehang mit dem Schmuggel und dem illegalen An- und Verkauf von Waffen in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Ein Gespräch mit dem Mann würde sich also auszahlen... allerdings würde er erst eine Weile schlafen.

Er griff nach seinem Handy und blickte überrascht auf, als er entdeckte, dass er eine SMS erhalten hatte, dem Absender nach war sie von Detective Thomas und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in seinem Magen öffnete er sie... wenn sie ihm schrieb, dann waren es sicherlich keine guten Nachrichten. Seine Augen verschlangen die wenigen Worte fast und er fluchte bitter, als er nach einem Moment ihren Sinn erfasst hatte. „Anna Harper von Richter Sullivan auf Kaution freigelassen."


	34. Finding the Pattern

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 33: Finding the Pattern**

„Wissen Sie, was merkwürdig ist, Ma'am?"

Detective Elizabeth Thomas blickte von ihren Akten auf und grinste ein wenig, als sie den konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf Morgans Gesicht bemerkte, die Frau starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Zettel, den sie in der Hand hielt. „Nein... allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie mich bald aus meiner Unwissenheit erlösen werden."

Morgan lächelte leicht und schob ihr das Objekt ihres Interesses über die Tischplatte zu, nun konnte sie erkennen, dass es eine Übersicht der Ausgaben, die Lieutenant Hedges vor seiner Verhaftung getätigt hatte, war, und sie überflog die Zeilen, manche von ihnen waren mit gelbem Leuchtstift markiert und sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist damit?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass mir die Angelegenheit während des Prozesses keine Ruhe gelassen hat, Ma'am..."

Langsam nickte Thomas, sie erinnerte sich, wie Morgan sie damals auf die – ihrer Meinung nach – zu hohen Ausgaben angesprochen hatte, doch damals waren sie ihr nicht bedeutend erschienen... und immerhin hatten sie es geschafft, Hedges ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Dass kaum fünfzehn Minuten später Staatsanwalt Doors angeschossen werden würde, hatte keiner von ihnen wissen können. „Ja..."

„Nun, da wir besprochen haben, dass es viel zu auffällig wäre, neue Beweise anzufordern, gehe ich unsere alten Daten noch einmal durch..." Thomas seufzte leise, Morgan hatte natürlich Recht, aber der Mangel an neuen Informationen machte ihr dennoch zu schaffen, ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als bereits analysierte Beweise noch einmal durchzukauen... oder diese Arbeit dezent an andere zu übergeben. Wie beispielsweise an Batman. „... und ich bin wieder auf die Angelegenheit gestoßen. Und dabei habe ich etwas interessantes entdeckt."

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den zweiten Zettel, den ihr Officer ihr reichte, diesmal waren es die Kontoauszüge und Kreditkartenabrechnungen von Winona Jeffries und hastig verglich sie die Namen der Geschäfte und die Uhrzeiten in den hier ebenfalls gelb markierten Zeilen. „Sie stimmen überein. Wenn Hedges Geld abgehoben hat, hat Jeffries in manchen Fällen nur wenige Minuten danach Beträge eingezahlt... oder im selben Laden bezahlt, in dem auch Hedges war."

Morgan nickte langsam. „Das könnte natürlich auch Zufall sein, Ma'am, immerhin waren sie in derselben Einheit... aber welcher Lieutenant geht schon mit einem einfachen Officer in einen Supermarkt?"

„Keiner... absolut keiner. Deswegen hat mich die Angelegenheit zuerst stutzig gemacht, denn eigentlich ist es ziemlich auffällig, was sie da machen... bis mir ein Gedanke gekommen ist, der mir gar nicht gefallen hat."

„Welcher Gedanke?" Thomas runzelte die Stirn, im Moment konnte sie Morgan nicht folgen und die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Dass die Angelegenheit System hatte und Jeffries nur ein Teil der Leute war, die er mit seinen Zahlungen bestochen hat... Ladenbesitzer, Bankangestellte, andere Polizisten... jeden, mit dem er mehr oder weniger zufällig in Kontakt kommen konnte."

„Das wäre... gar nicht gut", bemerkte sie in krasser Untertreibung der Tatsachen und starrte auf die Zahlen und Namen, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen, ihre Gedanken rasten. „Das wäre... paranoid, einen Mittelsmann zu verwenden, um kleine Fische zu bestechen... aber einen Mangel an Paranoia ist eines der letzten Dinge, die wir dem Lieutenant vorwerfen können." Sie grinste trocken, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde fast augenblicklich wieder ernst, als ihr ein Gedanke kam, der ihr gar nicht gefiel. „Allerdings ist es eigentlich ziemlich dämlich, dafür Kreditkarten zu verwenden. Es macht den Geldfluss verdammt nachvollziehbar und mich würde interessieren, wieso sie so etwas tun sollten..."

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihre Akten wieder zu sich. „Der Geldfluss von Hedges zu seinen Mittelsmännern ist vielleicht weniger nachvollziehbar, als Sie denken. Mir ist die Parallelität aufgefallen, weil ich beide Datensätze zur Hand hatte und sie fast zufällig verglichen habe... jemanden nach diesen Kriterien zu _finden_, ist ungleich schwieriger, da die Zahlungen als Einkäufe getarnt oder bar erfolgt sind... oder beides. Allerdings sollten Sie, was das angeht, eher Officer DuPres fragen... er ist unser Experte für Computer."

„Was ist mit den Seriennummern?"

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance... Geld zirkuliert viel zu rasch, als dass sie uns besonders viel helfen würden, selbst wenn wir sie hätten..."

Thomas seufzte auf. „Aber warum lassen sie es über Hedges' Konto laufen? Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass sie ihn verlieren, wenn es auffliegt... wobei... das könnte ihnen egal gewesen sein. Immerhin hat der Lieutenant auch keinen Finger gerührt, um ihn vor seiner Verurteilung zu schützen... ganz im Gegensatz zu Anna." Es ärgerte sie noch immer, dass die Frau es geschafft hatte, auf Kaution aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen zu werden, irgendwie musste es dem Lieutenant gelungen sein, Richter Sullivan zu bestechen... denn dass _keine Fluchtgefahr_ bestand konnte wirklich nur ein absoluter Idiot... „Verdammt."

„Ma'am?" Morgan betrachtete sie überrascht, ihr Fluch hatte fast milde geklungen und doch spürte sie, wie die Frustration in ihr aufstieg, das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. „Was ist?"

„Ich..." Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Der Lieutenant hat also Hedges – und möglicherweise noch andere, von denen wir nichts wissen – als Mittelsmann benutzt, um kleine Fische zu bestechen und einen Puffer zwischen ihnen und sich selbst zu haben... was ist, wenn er dieses System auch auf höherer Ebene angewandt hat?"

Morgan starrte sie an, die Frau schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr Mund leicht aufgeklappt war. „Sie meinen..."

„Ja. Dass der Verräter in einer der höchsten Positionen von Gotham, den es zweifelsohne geben muss, andere Leute geschmiert hat... vielleicht nicht immer mit Geld, sondern auch mit Gefallen, aber doch. Und dass jene, die er für seine Zwecke benutzt, vielleicht gar nicht immer wissen, dass sie für den Lieutenant arbeiten... sondern glauben, nur einem Freund zu helfen, jemandem, dem sie vertrauen können..."

Morgan nickte langsam, wie betäubt, und sie starrte Thomas an. „Verdammt", wiederholte sie leise die Worte ihrer Vorgesetzten... und sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihr fast zustimmen.

„Das sieht... gar nicht gut aus." Officer DuPres starrte auf die Liste mit Namen, die auf dem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro lag, und er wirkte, als ob er versuchen würde, sie allein durch Willenskraft in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen – ein Schicksal, das Detective Elizabeth Thomas dem verdammten Blatt Papier schon seit Stunden an den Hals wünschte... allerdings wären dadurch die Beweise, die zu ihrer Erstellung geführt hatten, auch nicht verschwunden.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, DuPres", entgegnete Morgan trocken und griff nach ihrem Stift, um einen weiteren Namen auf den Zettel zu setzen. „Ich würde eher sagen, die Angelegenheit sieht wirklich beschissen aus."

Für einen Moment überlegte Thomas, ob sie die Frau wegen ihrer Wortwahl zurechtstutzen sollte, entschied sich aber geflissentlich dagegen – immerhin hielt sie ihre Formulierung noch für recht dezent gemessen an dem, was ihr seit kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden durch den Kopf schoss. Katastrophal wäre vielleicht noch angemessener gewesen, oder... desaströs, allerdings vermochten diese Worte kaum ihren Ärger auszudrücken über die Dinge, die immer deutlicher und deutlicher zu Tage traten, je tiefer sie gruben.

Erschöpft vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und schloss die Augen, selbst nun, mitten in der Nacht, war niemand von ihnen nach Hause gegangen... was sie hier taten, war zu wichtig, als dass es warten konnte... und zu desillusionierend, als dass auch nur einer von ihnen ruhig hätte schlafen können.

Gordon war unschuldig... allerdings war das bis jetzt auch das beste, was sie von ihren Ermittlungen sagen konnten... denn ungefähr ein Drittel der Bezirksräte war es definitiv nicht.

Sie hatten bei Richter Sullivan angefangen, seine Konten überprüft – wie DuPres das angestellt hatte, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, es war definitiv illegal und sie verspürte immer noch Schuldgefühle, wenn sie daran dachte, wie tief der junge Mann sich für sie und ihre Ermittlungen aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte – und versucht, ihre Theorie, nach der es über einen Mittelsmann Verbindungen zu den anderen Verrätern in der Verwaltung von Gotham gab, zu überprüfen... und wie bei einem Strickpullover, bei dem man nur an einem losen Faden ziehen musste, schien sich nun das ganze Netzwerk vor ihnen zu entwirren.

Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, die sie fanden, ein Überwachungsband von einer Party oder einem Ball hier, eine kleine Zahlung da, ein dezent überreichtes Päckchen... aber in der Summe ergaben sie ein Bild, das niemandem von ihnen gefiel, und ihre Verdächtigenliste wuchs und wuchs und wuchs... denn selbst wenn die Transaktionen, die sie beobachteten, nichts mit der Organisation des Lieutenants zu tun hatten – es war und blieb Korruption. Und immerhin notierten sie nur die Fälle auf, in denen sie Überschneidungen bemerkten, die nicht mehr zufällig sein konnten, wiederholte Kontakte zwischen Personen, die sich in dieser Art und Weise eigentlich nicht abspielen sollten...

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und plötzlich spürte, wie ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Man kann wirklich den Glauben an die Menschheit verlieren, wenn man das sieht, nicht wahr, Ma'am?"

Erschöpft blickte sie auf und sah Morgan, die ältere Frau blickte fast mitfühlend auf sie herab und lächelte ermutigend.

„Ja... ich war bei der Innenrevision, ich hab mehr Korruption gesehen als viele andere Polizisten... aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß, nicht so durchdringend..."

„Was wir haben, ist ein Verdacht, Ma'am – es kann durchaus sein, dass diese Leute unschuldig sind und wir sie zu Unrecht verdächtigen... immerhin haben wir bestenfalls Indizienbeweise gegen sie, kein Gericht würde uns das abkaufen."

„Natürlich..." Langsam richtete sie sich auf. „Trotzdem ist es in dieser Stadt einfacher, an das Böse im Menschen zu glauben als an das Gute..."

DuPres blickte nachdenklich zu ihnen hinüber. „Da ist er wieder."

„Schon wieder?" Morgan hob die Augenbrauen und der junge Mann drehte den Bildschirm des Computers, auf dem schwarz-weißen, verwackelten Überwachungsbild war das jovial lächelnde Gesicht von Anthony Garcia zu erkennen, wie er Richter Sullivan die Hand schüttelte. „Der Mann steckt auch überall drin..."

DuPres zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf das Bild aus dem eleganten Club. „Immerhin ist er der Bürgermeister – es gehört also eigentlich zu seinem Job, überall dabei zu sein..."

„Natürlich...", räumte Thomas langsam ein und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, ihre Kaffeetasse war leer und sie spürte, wie sich bleierne Müdigkeit in ihr breit machte. „Meinen Sie, er könnte unser Mann sein?"

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht... es würde nicht zu dem passen, was er der Öffentlichkeit von sich zeigt, und bis jetzt hat er eine blütenweiße Weste, was Korruption angeht – ansonsten wäre er niemals gewählt worden."

Leise seufzte Thomas, zwar hatten sie viele Verdächtige, die sie irgendwie miteinander in Verbindung bringen konnten, denn während ihrer Untersuchungen hatten sie eine weitere Ebene entdeckt, auf der Beamten und Politiker einer höheren Ebene ihre Untergebenen bestachen und für ihre Ziele einsetzten... der Kopf allerdings fehlte. Noch immer. Und bis jetzt hatten sie auch keinen aussichtsreichen Kandidaten entdecken können.

„Es passt nie auf den ersten Blick – sonst wären wir nach einem Verrat niemals so unheimlich überrascht", gab sie leise zu bedenken und warf erneut einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. „Und wer ist eigentlich das?"

Mit dem Finger deutete sie auf den Mann neben Garcia, er trug ebenso wie der Bürgermeister einen eleganten, dunklen Anzug und schien sich zu ihm zu beugen, ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Morgan stutzte und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. „Edward Greene – er ist Garcias Stabschef, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."

DuPres nickte langsam. „Und... warten Sie." Seine Finger flogen über die Tastatur und Thomas sah nur, wie vor ihm Fenster auf und zuklappten, Daten über den Bildschirm scrollten, die zu schnell waren, als dass sie sie bewusst hätte verarbeiten können, doch der junge Mann neben ihr schien zufrieden, als er schließlich stoppte und auf einen Zeitungsartikel deutete. „Greene war auf dem Polizeiball. Er stand allerdings nicht auf der Gästeliste, sondern war unter der Kategorie Personal geführt."

Morgan hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie meinen, wir könnten ihn während unserer Recherchen gestern und heute übersehen haben, weil wir nicht genau genug nachgesehen haben?"

„Das meine ich... vielleicht ist er auch durch unser Suchmuster gefallen, weil wir nur nach hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten gesucht haben – aber als persönlicher Assistent des Bürgermeisters kann es ihm an Einfluss sicherlich nicht mangeln... und das ist es, das der Lieutenant benötigt, nicht irgendein abstraktes Amt oder einen Titel."

DuPres Finger schienen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, er tippte, während er sprach, und Thomas konnte ihre Faszination nicht ganz verbergen... sie wusste, was ein Computer war – aber dieser junge Mann war ein verdammter Zauberer.

„Da ist es..."

„Da ist was? Ihr Engagement ist löblich, aber es wäre wunderbar, wenn Sie uns an Ihren Gedankengängen teilhaben lassen würden..." Sie lächelte, um ihren Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, doch DuPres errötete, eine Eigenschaft vom Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit, von der sie eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass er sie bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Was ich meine, ist... Greene war – soweit ich das feststellen kann – auf jeder der Parties, von der wir Aufzeichnungen haben, und ich denke nicht, dass es einem Stabschef schwer fällt, um ein privates Gespräch zu bitten... oder dass es auffallen würde. Ich meine, eigentlich zählen diese Dinge ja zu seinen Aufgaben..."

Seine Stimme verblasste und er sah sich hilfesuchend um, Morgan grinste ihn trocken an. „Ich weiß nicht, was zu den Aufgaben eines Stabschefs gehört – ich hatte noch nie einen, und ich glaube nicht, dass man mir so schnell einen zuteilen wird."

„Ja... aber es könnte hinkommen. Und es würde bei Weitem nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen wie Garica, der herumläuft und Leute besticht... ich meine, wer achtet schon auf einen Stabschef, wenn auf einem Ball der Bürgermeister herumläuft, ein Staatsanwalt, ein paar Bezirksräte... da gibt es doch viel interessantere Dinge." Thomas spielte mit dem Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag, ließ ihn auf dem Bügel um sich selbst kreisen und beobachtete die Bewegung fasziniert. „Wir könnten es allerdings überprüfen..."

Morgan nickte langsam. „Sie meinen, wir versuchen, Verbindungen von Greene zu den anderen Zellenanführern zu finden?"

„Genau." Sie lächelte leicht, das Wort passte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise genau, der Lieutenant hatte seinem Syndikat keine mafiösen Strukturen verpasst, sondern es fast wie eine Terrororganisation aufgebaut, mit einzelnen, unterteilten Abschnitten, die kaum voneinander wussten, und vielen Sicherungen, um die wahren Drahtzieher vor Entdeckung und Repressionen zu schützen... sie musste zugeben, der Mann war gut. Wirklich gut.

„Das klingt nach Arbeit", bemerkte Morgan trocken und Thomas grinste. „Natürlich... deswegen sind Sie hier."

„Dann hole ich mir noch einen Kaffee." DuPres erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und die beiden Frauen tauschten nur einen Blick, sie beide wussten, dass Officer Sinead O'Leary gerade Dienst hatte und dass der junge Mann hoffte, ihr zufällig draußen im Großraumbüro zu begegnen.

„Wissen Sie, was mir aufgefallen ist, Officer?", begann Thomas, als sich die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann geschlossen hatte, und lehnte sich gemütlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Obwohl wir Riva verdächtigt haben, einer der Drahtzieher zu sein, taucht sein Name nicht einmal auf unserer Liste auf... trotz unserer genauen Untersuchung seiner Angelegenheiten. Glauben Sie, er könnte unschuldig sein?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mit ihm gesprochen, Ma'am, nicht ich. Allerdings lügen Beweise nicht... sie verschwinden nur manchmal. Und ich denke, wir sollten abwarten, bis wir unsere neue Idee gründlich analysiert haben, bevor wir ein endgültiges Urteil treffen."

Thomas lächelte leicht. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee..."

„Ich fürchte, ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan, Bezirksrat."

Nur das Klacken ihrer Absätze und das gummigedämpfte Geräusch seines Gehstockes durchbrach die Stille der nächtlichen Straßen von Gotham, während sie langsam zum Polizeigebäude zurückgingen, Detective Elizabeth Thomas hielt einen Kaffeebecher in ihren kalten, blassen Händen und saugte die Wärme förmlich in sich auf.

„Entschuldigen sie sich nicht, Detective – es ist mir lieber, eine ehrliche Frau misstraut mir, als dass eine korrupte Lügnerin sich auf mich verlässt."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Bezirksrat Jason Riva nachdenklich, der Mann wirkte von ihrem kurzen Spaziergang zum Coffeeshop bereits erschöpft, aber sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass das gesamte Präsidium bemerkte, dass sie mit dem Mann sprach, und ihn so um ein Treffen im Freien gebeten. Um diese Uhrzeit war kaum mehr jemand auf den Straßen von Gotham unterwegs und sie hatte ihre beiden Leibwächter im Präsidium zurückgelassen, statt dessen folgten ihnen nun Morgan und DuPres in einigem Abstand. „Nun halten Sie mich also schon für vertrauenswürdig?"

Rivas Stock schlug bei jedem zweiten Schritt auf dem Boden auf, während er neben ihr herging, das raue Lachen klang aus seinem Mund ungewohnt und für einen Moment fiel sie aus dem Tritt, fing sich aber rasch wieder. „Für so vertrauenswürdig, wie man in dieser Stadt nur sein kann, Detective... denn das ist eines der Probleme von Gotham: Die guten Menschen haben Angst davor, dass ihr Gegenüber der Böse sein könnte."

Thomas nickte langsam. „Um an diesem Problem etwas zu ändern, wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Bezirksrat."

„Wollten Sie das?" Rivas Stimme klang skeptisch, als er sie von der Seite her betrachtete, und sie seufte leise auf. „Ich habe nachgeforscht... und was ich gefunden habe, gefällt mir gar nicht. Ich habe Indizienbeweise gegen mindestens ein Drittel aller Bezirksräte dieser Stadt sowie gegen mehrere hohe Beamten... allerdings muss ihr Anwalt nicht einmal besonders gut sein, um sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, wenn ich sie in Gewahrsam nehmen lasse. Natürlich gesetzt den Fall, dass ich überhaupt einen Haftbefehl bekomme."

„Und deswegen kommen Sie zu mir?" Der Mann wirkte, als ob er keine Ahnung hätte, wovon sie sprach, und sie seufzte leise, Politiker waren bessere Schauspieler, als einer Polizistin recht sein konnte und nachdenklich nahm sie einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ja, deswegen komme ich zu Ihnen. Ich habe Verdächtige, und ich habe im Grunde nichts gegen sie in der Hand – und da der Commissioner so frei war, mir zu erzählen, dass Sie selbst Nachforschungen angestellt haben, dachte ich an eine Art... Informationsaustausch." Die Worte waren aus ihr herausgequollen, sie hatte weder die Zeit noch den Willen, zu taktieren, zu verhandeln, abzuwägen. Riva mochte ein Politiker sein – sie war es nicht, doch ihr Angebot meinte sie ernst, und wenn er eine Zusammenarbeit wollte, dann tat er gut daran, einzuschlagen... eine zweite Chance würde sie ihm nicht geben.

„Warum bieten Sie mir das an?" Riva war stehen geblieben und hatte seinen Stock benutzt, um sie aufzuhalten, seine hellen Augen funkelten sie trotz der Falten, die sie umgaben, durchdringend und klar an, trotz seiner vorhergehenden Worte spürte sie das Misstrauen in ihnen.

„Weil Sie einer der wenigen Männer sind, deren Namen bei unseren Ermittlungen nicht im Zusammenhang mit einer Person aufgetaucht ist, die wir für das Bindeglied zwischen dem Lieutenant und den Verrätern in Politik und Verwaltung halten... ansonsten wäre ich sicherlich nicht hier."

Riva hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie haben Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Detective... das haben Sie wirklich. Was mich allerdings interessieren würde, ist, was diese Ermittlungen mit dem Fall Batman zu tun haben, an dem Sie doch eigentlich arbeiten."

Seine Stimme hatte amüsiert geklungen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte nichts – was hätte sie auch darauf sagen sollen? Dass sie die Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten ignorierte? Dass sie das Gesetz verbog, bis es aussah wie eine Achterbahn?

„Aber trotzdem... meine Unterstützung haben Sie, Detective Thomas."


	35. The Head of the Hydra

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 34: The Head of the Hydra**

Er spähte von dem metallenen Container hinunter in die engen Gassen zwischen den Wänden, die Lichter der Straße drangen nicht bis hierher, auf den Lagerplatz des Frachthafens von Gotham City, sondern das Areal lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Nur die verirrten Strahlen von zwei starken Taschenlampen durchschnitten die Schwärze der Nacht und vorsichtig sah er nach unten, lugte über den Rand des Daches, das ihm als Versteck diente und verfolgte die vier Männer, die sich ihren Weg durch das Labyrinth der verschiedenen Straßen und Gassen zwischen den Containern suchten, mit seinem Blick.

Einer von ihnen war derjenige, den er suchte... mit dem er sprechen wollte, allerdings war es damit noch nicht getan. Immerhin sollte Wang Junhui nie wieder Waffen an die Unterwelt von Gotham verkaufen können, und um das zu gewährleisten, brauchte er Beweise, die die Polizei gegen den Mann verwenden konnte... wie zum Beispiel einen Schiffscontainer voller illegaler Waffen, die Wang gerade verkaufen wollte.

Vorsichtig blickte er nach unten, der Waffenhändler, sein Käufer und zwei Fremde, die er für Leibwächter hielt, waren in der nächsten Gasse verschwunden, noch konnte er die Reflexionen der starken Handlampen erkennen und langsam erhob er sich aus seiner geduckten Position. Der Rest des Areals schien ruhig, um diese Uhrzeit wurden Frachtcontainer normalerweise nicht genutzt, vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme, bemerkte er fast amüsiert, als er an sein eigenes Versteck und den Zugang dazu dachte.

Nachdenklich schätzte er den Abstand zum nächsten Container ab und sprang, rollte sich ab, um das Geräusch des Aufpralls zu dämpfen, und eilte zur Kante, Wang und sein Käufer hatten sich nicht einmal umgesehen, sondern schritten weiter, der Mann lachte eben über einen Witz, den der Kunde gemacht hatte. Sein schwarzer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm und für einen Moment fühlte er sich an Lau erinnert, den chinesischen Unternehmer, der versucht hatte, sich der Mafia anzudienen... und nach allem, was er aus den Polizeiberichten erfahren hatte, war sein Tod nicht besonders angenehm gewesen.

„Hier wären wir." Wang lächelte jovial und zog einen kleinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche seiner Anzughose, vage erkannte er das Band, an dem er befestigt war, und trat an den Container. Metall klirrte an Metall, als er nach dem schweren Vorhängeschloss griff und es öffnete, er zog es ab und einer seiner beiden Leibwächter öffnete die großen Türen mit einem Ruck.

Batman reckte seinen Kopf, um zu erkennen, was sich in dem Raum befand, in den Schatten konnte er verschiedene Kisten entdecken, die der Beschriftung nach Lebensmittel erhielten, und Misstrauen erwachte in ihm... der Container sah aus, als ob er schon einige Zeit hier stehen würde – und wer würde Lebensmittel verderben lassen?

Wang trat an einen der Kartons und öffnete den Deckel grob, Holzwolle schimmerte hervor und er griff hinein, zog etwas hervor, das Batman nur als halbautomatische Pistole identifizieren konnte. In der Stimme des Mannes schwang die Bewunderung mit, als er sich seinem Kunden zuwandte und ihm die Waffe präsentierte. „Wunderschön, nicht..."

Die Worte vergingen in einem erstickten Aufschrei, als er sich von dem Container stürzte und wie ein Racheengel über sie hereinbrach. Die Männer hatten sich sicher gefühlt und die beiden Leibwächter schafften es gerade noch, in ihre Manteltaschen zu greifen, bevor er sie zu Boden schickte.

Wang hatte reagiert, die Momente genutzt, die seine Leibwächter ihm erkauft hatten, und sich zur Flucht gewandt. Batman hörte gerade noch das Echo seiner Schritte, wie sie in den engen Gassen verhallten, und er unterdrückte einen Fluch, ignorierte den Käufer, der sich ins Innere des Containers geflüchtet hatte.

Hastig sprang er hinauf auf die Dächer, wollte sich einen größeren Überblick verschaffen, doch Wang selbst trug keine Taschenlampe und es würde schwierig werden, ihn zu sehen. Doch seine Schritte waren direkt neben ihm und er blickte nach unten, undeutlich konnte er den dunklen Mantel des Mannes in der Dunkelheit erkennen, der ihm um die Beine flog, als er weiterhastete.

Batman stürzte sich nach unten und traf ihn, riss Wang zu Boden und sein Gewicht und der Aufprall pressten dem Waffenhändler die Luft aus den Lungen. Noch bevor er wieder zu Atem kommen konnte, war der Mann bewusstlos, und langsam richtete er sich auf, blickte auf sein Opfer nach unten.

Wang war blass, seine Lider unter den dunklen Augenbrauen flackerten und er wirkte dünn, fast ausgezehrt in seinem eleganten, höchstwahrscheinlich maßgeschneiderten Anzug, unter dem Hemd zeichnete sich der Umriss eines Messers ab und Batman nahm es ihm ab – er wollte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben.

Abwesend nahm er den Mann auf die Schulter, trug ihn zurück zu dem Container, an dem er ihn überfallen hatte, er war leer, nur die beiden Leibwächter lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ob der Käufer entkam, war ihm egal – Wang würde im Verhör durch die Polizei sicherlich seinen Namen preisgeben, um sich eine längere Gefängnisstrafe zu ersparen, daher musste er den Mann nicht sofort fassen.

Sorgfältig fesselte er die Leibwächter, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit den im Container gelagerten Waffen einen Weg nach draußen bahnen konnten, und lud sie ab, versperrte das Schloss wieder und blickte zu Wang. Der Mann lag auf dem Boden, noch immer bewusstlos, und eilig hob er ihn hoch, brachte ihn fort von seinen Freunden an den Hafen.

Der Schlüsselbund wanderte durch seine Finger, klimperte, mit hellem Ton schlug Metall auf Metall und Wang Junhuis Lider flatterten, bevor er sich des leisen, fast gedämpften Motorengeräusches um ihn herum bewusst wurde und er erschrocken die Augen aufschlug.

„Guten Abend, Mr Wang."

Der Mann war fahl vor Angst, wie Batman insgeheim zufrieden feststellte, sein Gesicht, das so dicht vor seinem eigenen, maskierten schwebte, zeigte bereits Nuancen von Grün und Wang gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als er bemerkte, wie die Strömung des Gotham Rivers unter ihm gluckerte. „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Mr Wang, schreien Sie ruhig... es wird Sie niemand hören."

Fast panisch riss der Mann den Mund auf, doch nur ein ersticktes Röcheln drang hervor, seine Stimme schien er gemeinsam mit seiner Freiheit verloren zu haben und seine dunklen Augen traten aus dem blassen Gesicht hervor.

„Für wen arbeiten Sie?"

Wang gaffte ihn an und Batman lockerte seinen Griff um seinen Hals ein wenig, der Mann schnappte nach Luft und hustete, während sein Blick immer wieder nach unten wanderte, zu seinen gefesselten Füßen und dem schwarzen Wasser des Flusses unter ihm. „Nein..."

„Nein?" Drohend beugte er sich nach vorne, die Spitze seiner Maske berührte fast Wangs Gesicht und er strampelte, versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Das werde ich... nicht... verraten..."

„Wie schade." Seine Stimme klang tief und drohend, für einen Moment zögerte er, bemerkte den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gefangenen, dann ließ er ihn los.

Mit einem Platschen fiel der Mann ins Wasser, sein Aufschrei erstickte, als seine Kleidung sich mit Wasser vollsaugte und er nach unten sank, kurz unter der Oberfläche verschwand. Wangs gefesselten Hände und Füße verhinderten, dass er schwamm, und der eiskalte Fluss tat sein Übriges, um ihn zu verschlucken... nun, fast.

Batmans Hand schnellte nach unten und er packte den Mann an den Haaren, zog ihn wieder nach draußen auf das Deck des kleinen Bootes, das er am Hafen gestohlen hatte, der Waffenhändler rollte sich zusammen und hustete unter mitleidlosen Blicken das Wasser hervor, das er geschluckt hatte. „Für wen arbeiten Sie?"

„Für... den Lieutenant." Wang brachte die Worte kaum hervor, er keuchte und seine Lippen begannen bereits, blau anzulaufen, während die Novembernacht ihr Übriges tat, um die übriggebliebene Wärme aus seinem Körper zu saugen.

Batman trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und rollte ihn mit dem Fuß herum, der Mann schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf die hölzernen Dielen auf und starrte panisch und hilflos zu ihm hinauf. „Wo ist der Lieutenant?"

„Ich..." Wang krabbelte panisch nach hinten, bis er an den Bug des Bootes stieß, stierte ihn keuchend und mit geöffnetem Mund an. „Ich weiß es nicht... hatte keinen Kontakt... nur ein Mittelsmann..."

„Wo finde ich diesen Mittelsmann?"

Wang schüttelte den Kopf und erblasste noch mehr, ganz als ob ihm schien, dass seine Antwort ihm nicht gefallen würde... und er hatte Recht. „Sie heißt Anna... Anna Harper... sie war im Gefängnis... ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt ist... hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihr."

Die Sätze des Mannes wurden immer zusammenhangloser und er zitterte mehr, die Kälte fraß sich ganz offensichtlich in seine Glieder, doch obwohl er das Gefühl mehr als gut kannte, hielt sich sein Mitleid in sehr engen Grenzen. „An wen verkaufen Sie?"

„An... Waffenhändler... Banden... Gangs... Bankräuber." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihn stutzig machte, ihm die Frage aufdrängte, was der Mann durch seine Redseligkeit verbergen wollte. „An wen noch?"

„Private Sicherheitsdienste... ich, ich weiß nicht... an jeden, der Waffen benötigt in dieser verdammten Stadt!"

Batman beugte sich zu ihm hinab, seine Faust schoss an den Hemdkragen Wangs, umfasste die Krawatte und er hob ihn von den Holzdielen des Decks empor wie eine Puppe. „Woher haben Sie die Lizenzen?"

„Welche Lizenzen, ich... ich habe keine Lizenzen, was ich tue, ist illegal..." Bei all seiner Bereitwilligkeit, auszupacken, bemühte Wang sich doch, ihm etwas zu verschweigen, einen Teil seiner Operationen zu verbergen, und langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem seines Gefangenen. „Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie erfrieren werden, wenn Sie noch lange hier bleiben, Mr Wang?"

Der Mann starrte ihn an und das abgehackte Nicken, die Furcht, die plötzlich deutlich in seinen Augen hervortrat, bewiesen deutlich, dass er nicht diese Worte gebraucht hatte, um diese Tatsache zu begreifen. „Dann ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar, dass es Ihrer Gesundheit sehr, sehr gut tun würde, wenn Sie diese kleine... Unannehmlichkeit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen würden. Also... wer hat Ihnen die gefälschten Lizenzen besorgt, mit denen Sie Ihre Ware an Waffengeschäfte verkaufen konnten?"

„Ich... es war Greene, Edward Greene... er hat Freunde, Kontakte, die uns geholfen haben... er ist der Stabschef des Bürgermeisters, er war es!"

Wang zitterte, er konnte es selbst durch seine Handschuhe unter seinen Fingern spüren, der Mann schüttelte sich fast – ob vor Angst oder Kälte, konnte er nicht sagen. „Was haben Sie verkauft?"

„Automatische Waffen, halbautomatische, Handfeuerwaffen... was man gerade bekommen konnte, auf dem Schwarzmarkt oder anderswo..." Wieder dieses Gefühl, sein Instinkt, der sich meldete und ihm sagte, dass die Antwort bereitwillig gekommen war, viel zu bereitwillig. Sein Griff um den Hals des Mannes verfestigte sich und Wang röchelte leicht, als seine Faust gegen seinen Kehlkopf drückte. „Was noch?"

„Munition... ich habe Munition verkauft, Rundmagazine und... und Stangenmagazine." Für einen Moment erstarrte er, in dem letzten Wort war eine Betonung gelegen, die ihn stutzig machte, und ein halbvergessener Informationsschnipsel aus einem Zeitungsartikel, den er vor Tagen gelesen hatte, kehrte in seinen Geist zurück. „Wem haben Sie die Magazine verkauft?"

„Jedem... jedem, der sie haben wollte, jedem, der gefragt hat... es waren doch nur Kugeln!"

„Lügner!" Er hob Wang hoch, der Mann schlackerte wie eine Puppe in seinen Armen und starrte panisch hinab auf das Wasser, während er ihn über den Rand des Bootes hielt und langsam seinen Arm senkte. „An wen haben Sie die Stabmunition verkauft!"

„Ich... lassen Sie mich los, lassen Sie mich los! Ich sag es Ihnen!" Er konnte nicht sagen, wie groß die Versuchung war, es tatsächlich zu tun, doch er zwang sich, Wang zurück über die niedrige Reling zu hieven, wo er ihn fallen ließ wie einen Müllsack. „An wen!"

„An die Polizei! An das Gotham City Police Department!"

Das Bat-Signal leuchtete wieder, starrte wie ein Auge mit einer geschlitzten Pupille hinauf in den nächtlichen Himmel von Gotham, und nachdenklich beobachtete er es, betrachtete die neuen, dunklen Linien, die Detective Elizabeth Thomas' Reparaturarbeit auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er selbst hatte den Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet, die Frau schien Tag und Nacht im Präsidium zu sein und zu arbeiten, und am letzten Abend hatte er sie nicht nach Hause kommen sehen... also musste er einen anderen Weg finden, sie zu kontaktieren. Und dass jemand die Polizei und damit auch sie benachrichtigten würde, wenn das Bat-Signal plötzlich wieder leuchtete, war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Nachdenklich blickte er von dem kleinen Aufbau, der das Ende des Treppenhauses, das auf das Dach führte, enthielt, nach unten, er hoffte, dass Thomas sein Zeichen verstehen und wirklich hierher nach oben kommen würde... denn diesmal war es wichtiger denn je, dass er mit ihr sprechen konnte.

Schritte hallten durch den Schacht unter ihm und er blickte auf, duckte sich tiefer in die Schatten, die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und er hörte, zwei Personen hinaus aufs Dach stiegen. „Da ist es, Ma'am."

„Ja." Er erkannte die Stimme, es war wirklich Thomas, und vorsichtig kroch er nach vorne, um sie in den Blick zu bekommen, gerade schritt sie über die geteerte Fläche zu dem Scheinwerfer und bückte sich, zog den Stecker. Das Leuchten erlosch und langsam richtete sie sich auf, blickte sich langsam auf dem Dach um und fixierte dann den Officer, der sie nach oben begleitet hatte. „Danke für den Hinweis. Sie können gehen..."

„Ma'am?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang konsterniert, doch Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach, danke."

Er hörte, wie die metallene Tür zum Treppenhaus sich schloss und lautlos glitt er von seinem erhöhten Aussichtspunkt nach unten, landete auf dem Boden und machte einen Schritt auf Thomas zu, die sich der nächtlichen Skyline von Gotham zugewandt hatte. „Detective."

Hastig wirbelte sie herum und lächelte leicht, als sie ihn sah. „Sie sollten mich nicht so erschrecken. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich sprechen wollten, allerdings nicht, dass Sie so bald hier sein würden..."

„Was wissen Sie über Edward Greene?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht war offenkundig, doch sie fasste sich rasch und nickte dann langsam. „Er ist der Stabschef von Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia... und zudem halten wir ihn für den Kopf eines Netzwerks von korrupten Beamten und Politikern, die direkt oder indirekt den Lieutenant unterstützen. Wie kommen Sie auf ihn?"

„Ich habe einen Waffenverkäufer... befragt." Der Tonfall seiner Stimme deutete ihr an, besser nicht nach den näheren Umständen zu fragen, und sie verstand den Wink, auch wenn sie die Stirn runzelte. „Er meinte, Greene hätte ihm die Papiere besorgt, mit denen er seine Ware auch an Waffengeschäfte in der Stadt verkaufen konnte... und an das Gotham City Police Department."

„An uns? Wir haben die Mafia unterstützt...?" Fassungslosigkeit sprach aus ihrem ganzen Gebaren und sie starrte ihn an, diese Nachricht schien ein neuer Schock für sie zu sein und langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber wieso haben wir dann nichts davon gemerkt? So eine Gelegenheit kann der Lieutenant doch nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen..."

„Hat er auch nicht." Er klang düster, und Thomas betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Aber wir hatten keine plötzlichen Versager, keine schadhafte Munition... was hat er dann mit unseren Sachen angestellt?"

„Sie erinnern sich an die Nacht, in der ich Sie vor den Killern des Lieutenant gerettet habe?"

Stumpf nickte sie, der Schrecken ihrer Flucht durch halb Gotham schien noch immer in ihr zu sitzen und sie seufzte leise auf. „Wie könnte ich auch nicht."

„Sie haben uns mit einem Peilsender im Magazin Ihrer Waffe verfolgt, erinnern Sie sich? Und die forensische Untersuchung hat diese Tatsache später bestätigt..."

„Ja, aber woher wissen Sie...?" Sie blinzelte verwirrt, doch er winkte ab.

„Es stand in der Zeitung... wie auch immer. Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe."

„Wieso?" Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch und er lächelte ein wenig, schon beim letzten Mal hatte er bemerkt, wie unwillig sie war, sich von ihrer Glock zu trennen. „Sie bekommen sie sofort wieder zurück, keine Angst."

Langsam langte sie in das Holster an ihrer Schulter und reichte ihm ihre Waffe mit dem Griff voran, er nahm sie ihr ab und ließ das Magazin herausschnellen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die das Metall knacken und brechen ließ und ihm einen Blick von Thomas einbrachte, der ihn fast getötet hätte, öffnete er es und leerte die Patronen aus, zog die Feder heraus und reichte sie ihr zurück. „Sehen Sie das?"

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das Metallteil und sie starrte es an. „Sagen Sie mir, dass das nicht das ist, was ich denke... bitte."

„Ich fürchte, damit kann ich nicht dienen. Nicht nur Ihre Waffe war mit einem Peilsender versehen, ich fürchte, die gesamte Lieferung, die die Polizei von Gotham City erhalten hat, war damit präpariert... was bedeutet, dass der Lieutenant weiß, wo sich jeder einzelne Polizist in dieser ganzen verdammten Stadt aufhält."

„Oh mein Gott..." Thomas starrte ihn an, sie ließ das halbe Magazin fallen, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt, und langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, als die Erkenntnis sie traf und tiefer und immer tiefer sickerte. „Deswegen konnten wir nie einen Erfolg im Kampf gegen die Leute des Lieutenants erzielen... jedes Mal, wenn wir eine Razzia organisieren wollten, war er vorgewarnt, weil er unsere Bewegungen verfolgt hatte, weil er wusste, wo wir uns aufhielten... er hat gar keinen Maulwurf im Präsidium gebraucht, um sich über uns auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

Langsam nickte er, er konnte ihren Schlussfolgerungen nicht widersprechen, so gerne er es auch getan hätte. „Ja."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, hinter ihren Augen schienen sich Gedankengänge abzuspielen, die er im Moment nicht nachvollziehen konnte, und langsam, fast abwesend nickte sie, während sie die Konsequenzen seiner Enthüllungen zu überdenken schien. „Haben Sie Beweise?"

„Beweise wofür?"

„Für Greenes Verwicklung in die Angelegenheit. Dafür, dass er mit dem Waffenhändler zusammengearbeitet, ihn unterstützt hat."

In ihrem Blick leuchtete ein Feuer, das nichts Gutes für Wang und die anderen Verbrecher von Gotham City zu verheißen schien und langsam nickte er ihr zu. „Ich habe keine Beweise... aber ich habe einen Zeugen, der nur zu willig ist, Ihnen seine Geschichte zu erzählen."

„Ich... das ist wunderbar. Damit haben wir sie."

„Haben wir wen?"

„Die Leute des Lieutenants." Sie grinste, ein Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn in diesem Moment eher an einen Haifisch erinnerte als an die hübsche Frau, die sie eigentlich war. „Wenn wir Greene verhaften, dann wird er seinen eigenen Arsch retten wollen... und alle verraten, die in der Organisation unter ihm gestanden sind... und dann haben wir genügend Leute, die wir gegeneinander ausspielen können, um sie zu erwischen. Sie alle zu erwischen und hinter Gitter zu bringen."

Das Feuer, das in ihren Augen leuchtete, unterschied sich so sehr von der kühlen, reservierten Polizistin, die er vor mehr als einem Monat auf dem Ball getroffen hatte, dass er wenigstens vage einen Eindruck davon erhielt, wie viel ihr dieser Fall bedeutete – und wie viel er sie gekostet haben musste. „Ja..."

„Das wäre wunderbar."

Er nickte, zwar teilte er ihre Begeisterung nicht – dafür konnte noch zu viel passieren, zu viel schief gehen, bevor diese Männer und Frauen schließlich verurteilt waren – aber verstehen... verstehen konnte er sie besser, als sie sich vermutlich vorstellen konnte.

Langsam griff er an seinen Gürtel und holte den kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor, den er Wang abgenommen hatte, wieder klang Metall an Metall, als er ihn ihr hinhielt und sie griff vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig danach. „Was ist das?"

Er erklärte es ihr, und sie lächelte leicht.


	36. Battle of Wills

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 35: Battle of Wills**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas blickte sich unruhig in den metallenen Gassen um, spähte in jeden Winkel, behielt die zahlreichen Schatten, die zwischen den Containern lauerten, genau im Auge und führte ihre Leute tiefer hinein in das Labyrinth, das der Frachthafen von Gotham City bildete.

Sie spürte die Unruhe von DuPres hinter ihr, der junge Mann hatte noch an keiner einzigen Verhaftung teilgenommen und schon gar nicht an einer Aktion, die unter solch... ungewöhnlichen Umständen ablief, während Morgan weiterhin unerschütterliche Ruhe ausstrahlte und die Officers aus der Nachtwache, die sie gebeten hatte, sie zu begleiten, dirigierte.

Stephens war nicht im Präsidium gewesen, das war der einzige Grund, aus dem sie die Leute bekommen hatte, für eine Aktion, die durchzuführen sie nicht autorisiert war... aber nach allem, was Batman ihr gesagt hatte, war Zeit ein kritischer Faktor, wenn sie Wang noch lebend finden wollten... und das musste sie. Wenn nicht, hätten sie den Zeugen verloren, den sie brauchten, um Greene und damit auch den Rest der Organisation zu erwischen... und diese Chance durfte sie nicht vergeben, was auch immer die Konsequenzen für sie persönlich sein würden.

„Hier ist es." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, was sie selbst fast ein wenig vewunderte, so viel stand auf dem Spiel, eine solche Last lag auf ihren Schultern, und doch... sie fühlte sich merkwürdig frei, so unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Geduckt hielt sie inne, lauschte, aus dem Container war kein Laut zu vernehmen und stumm bedeutete sie den Polizisten, die sie begleiteten, die Umgebung zu sichern. Der Frachthafen war ein taktischer Albtraum mit seinen zahlreichen Möglichkeiten für einen Hinterhalt und sie wollte nicht mehr Risiko eingehen als unbedingt notwendig.

Für einen Moment trat Stille ein und langsam griff sie nach dem Schlüsselbund in ihrer Tasche, zog ihn hervor und öffnete das Vorhängeschloss, ließ es vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, um nicht mehr Geräusche zu verursachen als notwendig. Morgan trat an die Containertür und für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an, dann nickte Thomas langsam und die Frau riss das Tor auf.

„Gotham City Police Department!"

Ihre Taschenlampe beleuchtete das Innere des Raumes, metallisch glitzerten die Waffen in den Kisten, bis der Lichtkreis über einen mit Handschellen gefesselten Mann glitt, der nur Wang sein konnte. Seine Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen und er sah blass aus, die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn und das kleine Rinnsal an Blut, das über seine Wange getröpfelt war, bildeten einen merkwürdigen Kontrast und hastig trat sie näher, fühlte seinen Puls. Er lebte... zum Glück, auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, diese Formulierung zu verwenden.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!"

„Ja, Ma'am." Morgan hatte bereits nach ihrem Funkgerät gegriffen, während andere Polizisten ihr in den Container folgten, sich umsahen, erst jetzt bemerkte Thomas bewusst die beiden anderen Männer, die – ebenfalls gefesselt – auf dem Boden des Raumes lagen. Im Gegensatz zu Wang waren sie bei Bewusstsein, doch sie waren auch trocken und für einen Moment überlegte sie, was Batman mit dem Waffenhändler angestellt hatte, bevor sie den Gedanken rasch verdrängte... wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie es gar nicht so genau wissen.

Langsam trat sie wieder nach draußen in die Nacht und blickte sich um, die starken Taschenlampen ihrer Leute beleuchteten die metallenen Wände der anderen Container und sie lächelte leicht, als sie die Freude, die Erleichterung der Polizisten bemerkte. Dies war der erste wirkliche Erfolg, den sie – sie selbst, nicht Batman, sondern sie, das GCPD – seit dem Beginn der Operationen des Lieutenants gegen die Mafia verbuchen konnten und sie spürte, wie diese Tatsache die Männer und Frauen fast beflügelte.

Sie alle hatten die Magazine ihrer Waffen gegen zwar ältere, aber dafür nicht präparierte Modelle getauscht, und auch wenn sich der Sinn ihrer Anordnung den Polizisten noch nicht ganz erschloss – denn sie hatte dem Rest des Departments noch nicht erklärt, was geschehen war, sie wollte, dass die Mafia sich wenigstens für diese Nacht noch in Sicherheit wiegte – ein Erfolg war immerhin ein Erfolg.

Sie lächelte ein wenig, als sie DuPres entdeckte, der junge Mann stand neben Officer O'Leary, die sie ebenfalls begleitet hatte, und er schien Erleichterung auszustrahlen wie die große Taschenlampe in seiner Hand das Licht. Dieses Mal war es gut gegangen, aber der nächste Einsatz würde vielleicht nicht so einfach werden für ihn...

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs, Ma'am."

Sie blickte auf, als Morgan neben sie trat, und nichte leicht. „Ausgezeichnet. Wie geht es Wang?"

„Officer Marcos kümmert sich um ihn, er hat eine Ausbildung zum Sanitäter hinter sich... und er ist zuversichtlich. Der Mann ist zwar unterkühlt, aber wenn er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, dann stehen seine Chancen gut."

„Ausgezeichnet. Morgan, begleiten Sie den Rettungswagen und sorgen Sie dafür, dass seine Personalien nicht aufgenommen werden... zumindest für den Moment möchte ich, dass geheim bleibt, wer uns da ins Netz gegangen ist... wir möchten Greene doch unvorbereitet erwischen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am. Kehren Sie zurück ins Präsidium?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich wäre es das Beste, wenn ich Wang so bald wie möglich verhören würde, aber ich denke, das wird nicht funktionieren." Nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wenn Stephens sofort nachdem wir abgerückt sind, informiert wurde, dann müsste er bald im Präsidium eintreffen... und dann kann ich mich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen, verlassen Sie..."

Das Funktgerät an Morgans Schulter piepste, und Thomas lächelte fast ein wenig sarkastisch, als sie die Anweisungen hörten, die verzerrt aus dem Mikrofon drangen. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... bestätigen Sie, ich kehre sofort ins Präsidium zurück."

Die Frau wirkte ein wenig verwirrt von ihrer Entscheidung, nickte aber, und Thomas trat näher an DuPres heran. „Officer?"

„Ja, Ma'am?" Der junge Mann blickte auf und lächelte leicht, als er sie sah. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Begleiten Sie mich ins Präsidium... Detective Stephens möchte mich sprechen, und ich denke, ich könnte ein wenig moralische Unterstützung gebrauchen."

DuPres nickte und sie bedeutete ihm, zu den Streifenwagen voranzugehen, während unbehaglich mit den Schultern zuckte und ihre Anzugjacke zurechtrückte. Mit dieser Aktion hatte sie jegliche Chance verspielt, so zu tun, als würde sie nur gegen Batman zu ermitteln, und Stephens hatte jedes Recht, ihr dafür die Hölle heiß zu machen... allerdings hatte sie Ergebnisse, die er einfach nicht ignorieren konnte, und ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte über ihre Lippen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann war James Gordon sehr, sehr bald wieder Commissioner.

„Detective Stephens."

Sie lächelte leicht, als sie in das Büro von Detective Gerard Stephens eintrat, doch ihre Augen blieben kühl und dunkel, musterten ihn mit einer Herausforderung, die er mit einem frostigen Blick erwiderte. Er erhob sich nicht aus seinem Stuhl, sondern musterte sie nur langsam, während sie zu einem der Besuchersessel trat und fast vorsichtig darauf Platz nahm. „Detective Thomas."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Leicht legte sie den Kopf schief, während sie ihn betrachtete, Stephens wirkte müde und erschöpft, seine Haare standen wirr von seinem Kopf und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sprachen eine ganz eigene Sprache... ganz offensichtlich erdrückte den interimistischen Commissioner von Gotham City seine Arbeit förmlich.

„Das wagen Sie noch zu fragen?" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, fast unentschlossen, so als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sie anbrüllen und auf die halbe Größe reduzieren oder resigniert reagieren sollte... allerdings wirkte der Kompromiss, den er schlussendlich mit sich selbst einging, in keinster Weise furchteinflößend auf sie. Trotzdem entgegnete sie nichts, betrachtete Stephens nachdenklich, bis er schließlich und endlich den Blick senkte und nachdenklich seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen, Detective Thomas? Sie haben sich über meine Anweisungen hinweggesetzt,ihre Kompetenzen überschritten, ihre Mitarbeiter in Ihren persönlichen kleinen Rachefeldzug mit hineingezogen und schließlich mit Ihrer Order, dass alle Magazine aller Polizisten ausgetauscht werden müssen, das gesamte Departmet in Chaos gestürzt... von all den anderen Verstößen gegen die Dienstvorschriften einmal ganz abgesehen..."

Sie antwortete noch immer nicht, und Stephens trommelte undgeduldig mit seine Fingern auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches. „Stimmt das?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Nicht?" Der Mann betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sie konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Es war kein Rachefeldzug. Sir."

„Detective Thomas." Seine Stimme klang kalt und drohend, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und auf sie hinunterblickte. „Benehmen Sie sich oder Sie sehen sich einem Disziplinarverfahren gegenüber."

„Ja, Sir." Zögerlich nickte sie, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihren guten Ruf zu verlieren, wo er doch einer ihrer weniger Aktivposten in ihrem Konflikt mit Stephens war – von dem sie noch immer nicht wusste, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte oder nicht.

„Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, wieso ich Sie nicht sofort vom Dienst suspendieren soll... Detective."

„Ich habe Ergebnisse vorzuweisen, Sir." Langsam griff sie in die Aktentasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und zog einen dünnen Ordner hervor, nachdenklich betrachtete sie den braunen Karton für einen Moment, bevor sie ihn lautlos auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte.

„Was ist das?"

„Die Liste mit allen Verdächtigen, die Verbindungen zu einem gewissen Edward Greene, dem Stabschef von Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia haben."

Stephens hob die Augenbrauen. „Und was soll uns das bringen? Sie haben Verdächtige, keine Beweise."

Langsam lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Deswegen habe ich Mr Wang Junhui heute Nacht am Frachthafen verhaften lassen. Er ist der Schlüssel..."

„Sie haben keine Beweise, Detective", erinnerte Stephens sie entnervt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn dieser Mann etwas weiß, das Greene belasten könnte, dann wird er nur lächeln, seinen Anwalt anrufen und aus seiner Zelle marschieren."

„Wir haben ihn in einem Container voller illegal nach Gotham eingeführter Waffen gefunden – wenn das kein Beweis ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Stephens seufzte auf. „Und woher Sie den bahnbrechenden, ausgesprochen wichtigen Hinweis hatten, dass er sich dort aufhielt, werden Sie mir natürlich nicht verraten, nicht wahr, Detective?"

Für einen Augenblick starrte sie durch die Fensterscheibe seines Büros nach draußen, dann nickte sie langsam, fast zögerlich und fixierte Stephens – sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. „Von Batman, Sir."

„Von Batman?" Der Detective starrte sie überrascht an, doch seine Reaktion irritierte sie nicht, genau damit hatte sie gerettet... denn weder hatte sie ihren Leuten noch Gordon verraten, dass sie mit dem Mann zusammenarbeitete. „Er ist ein Mörder."

Langsam nickte sie. „Vielleicht ist er das... aber in diesem Fall haben sich seine Informationen als zu richtig, zu konsistent erwiesen, als dass ich an seinem Willen, gegen den Lieutenant vorzugehen, auch nur irgendwie zweifeln könnte." _Und außerdem ist er kein verdammter Mörder_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, doch sie wagte es nicht, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen... Stephens musste nicht alles wissen, und dies war nicht ihre Entscheidung.

„Sie vertrauen ihm?" Der Mann wirkte noch immer überrascht, doch sie nickte langsam. „Mehr als dem Großteil von Gotham City, Sir."

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor? Sie haben Wang – aber selbst wenn es Ihnen gelingt, mit seiner Hilfe Greene vor Gericht zu bringen, vermuten wir noch immer, dass es noch andere Verräter in der Verwaltung von Gotham City gibt."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich vermute, dass Greene aussagen wird... alleine schon, um seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Und selbst wenn nicht... mit dem hier...", sie griff erneut in ihre Tasche und zog einen zweiten Ordner hervor, diesmal um einiges dicker als die dünne Mappe, auf der sie ihn platzierte, „...haben wir sie alle... verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Haben Sie das?" Stephens wirkte skeptisch und hob seine Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts, und sie nickte langsam. „Ja... da können Sie sicher sein."

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mr Greene." Detective Elizabeth Thomas betrat den Verhörraum mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, knallend fiel sie ins Schloss und Greene zuckte zusammen, so sehr er es auch zu verbergen trachtete.

„Es ist nicht Morgen", entgegnete er düster und bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. „Es ist drei Uhr Nacht und ich möchte _verdammt noch mal_ wissen, was zum Teufel ich hier mache?"

„Nun... ich würde sagen, Sie sitzen in ihrem Pyjama – der übrigens sehr hübsch ist, wenn ich das bemerken darf – in unserem Verhörraum und sprechen mit mir, Mr Greene." Sie machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und beobachtete, wie seine Augen fast unwillkürlich an ihm herunterglitten, die Officers, die ihn verhaftet hatten, hatten ihm nicht erlaubt, sich umzuziehen. Nun schien er seinen hellen Seidenschlafanzug und seine eigenen, zerzausten Haare mit ihrer makellosen Frisur und ihrem Hosenanzug, der aussah wie frisch gebügelt, zu vergleichen, und sie lächelte leicht, während sie sich nach vorne beugte. „Wieso Sie allerdings hier sind, müssen Sie schon selbst wissen, Mr Greene... oder etwa nicht."

„Sehe ich etwa so aus?", entgegnete der Mann ärgerlich und sie verkniff sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, wütende Verdächtige waren gut... sehr gut.

„Nun... Sie haben nach Ihrem Anwalt gefragt, Mr Greene. Das muss doch einen Grund haben... und wenn Sie nichts zu verbergen hätten..." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, fast zu ruhig, und schien ihre Wirkung auf den Mann nicht zu verfehlen.

„Ich habe ihn angerufen, um diesen schockierenden Fall von polizeilicher Willkür zu dokumentieren und ich versichere Ihnen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie schneller degradiert werden, als Sie..."

„Ihre Verhaftung war keine polizeiliche Willkür. Wir haben Beweise." Der kühle Frost in ihrer Stimme erstickte den empörten, ja fast wütenden Tonfall Greenes und der Mann starrte sie an, schloss langsam den Mund. „Wessen werde ich angeklagt? Habe ich falsch geparkt? Ist mein Chaffeur zu schnell gefahren? Habe ich eine Zigarette auf der Straße fallen gelassen?"

„Sie wissen, wieso Sie verhaftet wurden, Mr Greene – es wurde Ihnen gesagt, bevor Ihnen Ihre Rechte vorgelesen wurden."

„Das ist _lächerlich_! Sie meinen diesen verdammten Unsinn, dass ich für die Mafia arbeite, doch nicht etwa ernst? Woher haben Sie diesen Blödsinn? Von Riva? Der Mann möchte doch nur selbst Bürgermeister werden..."

„Das Gotham City Police Department pflegt Männer und Frauen nicht auf Grund von aus der Luft gegriffenen Behauptungen zu verhaften – und wenn ich sage, dass ich Beweise habe, dann habe ich sie auch. Beweise und Zeugen." _Nun... nicht immer, aber in diesem Fall lüge ich nicht einmal._

„Unmöglich." Greene schüttelte den Kopf und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, sie wusste nicht, ob sie Unsicherheit in seinem Blick sah, Zweifel, aber möglicherweise... nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr hinter ihm, selbst wenn sein Anwalt erst aus dem Bett kommen musste, würde er sicherlich bald hier sein, und ihr lief langsam die Zeit davon. Je schneller sie Greene weichkochte, desto besser, denn seine Verhaftung war ein Signal an alle, die er bestochen hatte, sich möglichst schnell aus dem Staub zu machen... und sie wollte ihnen so wenig Zeit geben wie möglich.

„Mr Wang sagt etwas anderes, Mr Greene."

„Wang?" Der Mann blickte auf, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie mit dem Namen einen Nerv bei ihm getroffen und sie beugte sich fast verschwörerisch zu ihm nach vorne. „Wang Junhui... Sie kennen ihn doch nicht etwa, Mr Greene."

„Ich habe seinen Namen nie gehört."

Er log, das sah sie, sah es in seinen Augen, in der Art, wie er nicht wagte, sie direkt anzusehen, wie er sich nervös unter ihrem Blick wand und sie flüsterte ihre letzten Worte nur noch. „Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ich kenne keinen Wang Junhui", wiederholte er stur, obwohl sie seine Unruhe sehen konnte, er strahlte das Gefühl, ertappt zu sein, aus wie einen schlechten Geruch und sie lächelte fast jovial, lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Nun... ich fürchte, dann haben wir ein Problem, Mr Greene, denn Mr Wang behauptet etwas anderes... und dann steht Aussage gegen Aussage."

„Wer würde einem wie dem schon glauben?"

„Ach..." Sie ließ das triumphierende Grinsen auf ihre Lippen treten, sah zu, wie sein Gesicht erschlaffte, als er den Fehler bemerkte, den er gemacht hatte. „Sie kennen ihn?"

„Sie drehen mir die Worte im Mund herum."

Fast bedächtig schlug sie die Beine übereinander. „So kann man es natürlich auch sehen, Mr Greene... ein weniger _undankbarer_ Mann hätte vielleicht gesagt, dass ich Ihnen die Gelegenheit zu einem Geständnis gebe, bevor die Last der Beweise es entwertet und Sie es nicht mehr als Grund anführen können, aus dem die Geschworenen vielleicht Milde walten lassen sollten..."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war vielversprechend, sehr vielversprechend, und sie grinste überheblich.

„Dass Sie Ihren Arsch retten sollten, solange Sie das noch können, Greene."

„Unterstehen Sie sich..." Er hatte sich halb von seinem Stuhl erhoben, doch die Handschellen, die ihn an das Tischbein fesselten, zerrten ihn wieder zurück.

„... so mit Ihnen zu sprechen? Mit einem Mann, der für seine eigenen Machtgelüste, seine eigene Gier die halbe Stadt an den Lieutenant verkauft hat? Einem Mann, dem es nicht genug war, einen der einflussreichsten Posten zu besetzen... sondern der mehr wollte? Einem Mann, der den Tod von mehr Menschen verursacht hat, als wir abschätzen können, weil er einem skrupellosen Waffenhändler erlaubt hat, den Abschaum von Gotham zu beliefern?"

„Das können Sie nicht beweisen", brachte Greene tonlos hervor und sie beugte sich langsam nach vorne.

„Kann ich das nicht?" Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung warf sie die Akte, die sie in den Verhörraum mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch, einige Blätter rutschten heraus und Greene reckte sich auf seinem Stuhl, um zu sehen, was darauf stand. „Wang Junhui hat gesungen wie ein kleines Vögelchen, um seinen eigenen kleinen Hintern zu retten... ich habe hier den Beleg, dass die Anweisung, die Waffenlieferungen zu legalisieren, aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters kam... und von Ihnen in seinem Namen unterzeichnet wurde. Und ich habe die Abschrift seiner Zeugenaussage, dass er sich mit Ihnen getroffen hat – und die Namen der Männer, die diese Begegnungen beobachtet haben..."

Für einen Moment schwieg sie, Greene starrte wie ein erschrockenes Reh zu ihr auf, doch das Haifischlächeln auf ihrem Gesicht trug nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. Ganz und gar nicht. „Ich würde sagen, Sie haben ein Problem, Mr Greene... was Sie daraus machen, liegt ganz und gar an Ihnen."

„Was wollen Sie?" Der Mann klang resigniert und langsam schob sie einen Schreibblock und einen Kugelschreiber über die metallene Tischplatte, der Karton schabte über die Oberfläche und Greene beobachtete die Bewegung fasziniert, während sie innerlich den Atem anhielt.

„Ich will alles. Die Namen. Alle Beamten und Politiker, die Sie für den Lieutenant bestochen haben... jeden Namen, den Sie kennen. Alles, was Sie über den Mann wissen... Ihre versteckten Konten. Wo Sie ihn getroffen haben... einfach alles. Und dann überlege ich mir, ob ich nicht dem Staatsanwalt vorschlagen möchte, mit ihm über einen Deal für Sie zu verhandeln."

Greene starrte sie an, ihr Tonfall ließ nicht besonders viel Raum für Kompromisse und ihr Blick schien sogar ihr selbst unheimlich hart, während sie auf ihn hinabsah, mit Argusaugen beobachtete, wie er nach dem Kugelschreiber griff, allerdings rührte er sich darauf nicht. „Sie wollen überlegen?"

„Ja. Überlegen. Sie ersparen mir gerade Arbeit – allerdings geben Sie mir nichts, was ich nicht auch ohne Sie bekommen könnte." Sie glaubte, dass ihre Stimme zitterte, dass ihre bebenden Finger verraten würden, welch riskantes Spiel sie gerade eröffnet hatte, doch Greene schien es nicht zu bemerken... zum Glück.

„Ich gebe Ihnen Gordon, wenn Sie mich einen Deal machen lassen!"

„Gordon?" Sie hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme und versuchte, einen Kontrast zu schaffen, ruhig zu klingen, fürchtete aber, dass es ihr nicht gelang.

„Gordon! Er ist unschuldig und ich kann es beweisen."

„Das können Sie?" Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, zwang sich, das Lächeln zu verbergen, dass ich auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte.

„Ja... die Hinweise, die zu seiner Verhaftung geführt haben, waren gefälscht... er hat zu tief gegraben, zu genau gesucht, also hat mir der Lieutenant eine Akte zugespielt, die ihn belasten sollte... ich habe sie nur weitergereicht."

Sie spürte, wie die Erleichterung sie durchflutete, wo sie einen Moment zuvor nur gedacht, gehofft, gefühlt hatte, dass der Commissioner unschuldig war, so _wusste_ sie es nun, und sie spürte, wie die Last seiner Verhaftung endgültig von ihren Schultern glitt. „Geben Sie mir die Namen und ich lege ein gutes Wort für Sie ein."

Langsam, so als ob er sich nicht sicher war, die Endgültigkeit der Endscheidung spürte, führte er seine Hand zum Papier, doch als er es berührte, begann er mit einer Geschwindigkeit zu schreiben, die sogar sie selbst überraschte.

Innerlich gestattete sie sich, noch einmal tief aufzuatmen und allen Mächten dieser Welt zu danken, während sie sich zurücklehnte und zusah, wie Buchstabe um Buchstabe ihre Verdächtigenliste wuchs.


	37. His Party

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 36: His Party**

Die Bettdecke hüllte seinen Körper ein, verbarg die blauen Flecken und Abschürfungen, die er sich in den letzten Nächten geholt hatte, erfüllte ihn mit wohliger Wärme und leicht lächelnd kuschelte Bruce Wayne sich tiefer in das Kopfkissen seines Bettes. Er war erschöpft... unendlich erschöpft, unendlich müde von viel zu vielen Nächten mit viel zu wenig Schlaf, und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er – hier und jetzt, an diesem Morgen – allen Grund hatte, mit sich selbst und dem, was er erreicht hatte, zufrieden zu sein.

Nun... vielleicht nicht nur er, bemerkte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers, denn die Frau, die er dort erkennen konnte, hatte auch ihren Teil geleistet, um die Leute des Lieutenants in der Politik und der Verwaltung von Gotham City zu verhaften. Detective Elizabeth Thomas' Gesichtsausdruck wirkte zwar kühl und ruhig wie immer, während sie in die zahlreichen Kameras der Journalisten, die zu der Pressekonferenz im Polizeipräsidium von Gotham City gekommen waren, blickte, die Fragen der Männer und Frauen beantwortete, aber trotzdem... er vermeinte, einen Schimmer von Genugtuung hinter der Ruhe und der Müdigkeit, die sie zu verstecken versuchte, zu erkennen. Und dazu hatte sie auch jedes Recht.

Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Zeile in der unteren Hälfte des Bildschirms, die auf diesem Sender normalerweise die aktuellen Nachrichten verkündete, über die gerade nicht gesprochen wurde... doch heute zeigte sie nur Namen. Eine endlose Reihe von Namen, Männer und Frauen, mit Titeln oder ohne, die alle verhaftet worden waren... oder gerade verhaftet wurden.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, selbst für ihn, der die Unterwelt und die dunkle Seite von Gotham City besser kannte als jeder anderer, selbst Commissioner James Gordon, war das Ausmaß des Verfalls und der Fäulnis, die die höheren Ränge der Stadt durchdrungen hatte, erschreckend. Viel zu viele Beamten und Politiker hatten direkt oder indirekt für den Lieutenant gearbeitet und nun, während die Stadt langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte, breitete sich der Schock aus, die Einwohner begriffen, von _wem_ sie eigentlich so lange regiert worden waren. Die empörten Anrufe an die Nachrichtensender hatten ein beängstigendes Niveau erreicht und es waren bereits Berichte über erste Fälle von Vandalismus und spontanen Protesten vor den Büros von Abgeordneten und dem Rathaus eingegangen, und er musste zugeben, er war ein wenig überrascht.

Vielleicht war er zu zynisch geworden in den Jahren, in denen er nun seine Maske trug, gegen das Verbrechen kämpfte, vielleicht hatte er sich zu lange alleine und auf verlorenem Posten gefühlt, als dass er noch gedacht hätte, dass irgend etwas – oder jemand – die Bevölkerung von Gotham City aufrütteln und empören konnte... doch dieser Skandal schaffte es mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihn irritierte, aber doch auch auf eine Art und Weise erfreute, die er kaum erklären konnte. Womöglich lag es an der Tatsache, dass für die Stadt noch Hoffnung bestand, wenn ihre Einwohner gegen das Unrecht aufstanden, oder er wollte einfach glauben, dass nicht nur er die Mafia als Feind ansah, sondern die Menschen, die er beschützte, ebenfalls...

Langsam ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und blickte zum Fernseher auf, die erste Helligkeit des Morgens kroch langsam durch die großen Fenster seines Schlafzimmers herein und er lächelte leicht, so früh war er schon lange nicht mehr ins Bett gekommen, doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Stadt – wenigstens für diesen Tag – sicherer war als noch eine Nacht zuvor... und wenn er eines nicht abstreiten konnte, dann, dass er im Moment viel zu müde war, als dass er noch besonders viel hätte erreichen können.

Auch Thomas musste fast vollkommen erschöpft sein, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, ihr blasses Gesicht sprachen dafür, trotzdem beantwortete sie Fragen, und lächelte sogar ab und zu, eine Geste, die er bei ihr gegenüber Journalisten noch nie gesehen hatte... entweder die Müdigkeit oder die Begeisterung über ihren Erfolg mussten diesen Effekt auf sie haben. Und sie hatte sich gut geschlagen, besser, als er an diesem ersten Abend, als sie ihm auf dem Ball des Gotham City Police Departments zum ersten Mal begegnet war, je geahnt oder auch nur vermutet hatte... und zu seinem Glück richteten sich diese Anstrengungen – zumindest im Moment – nicht gegen ihn.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, er wusste noch immer nicht, was sie, sobald die Ermittlung gegen den Lieutenant abgeschlossen war, mit den Beweisen, die sie gegen ihn gesammelt hatte, anfangen würde... allerdings war die Tatsache, dass sie seine Unterstützung, die – ihren Worten nach – auch maßgeblich zur Verhaftung der Verdächtigen beigetragen hatte ausdrücklich und breit in den Medien erwähnte und immer wieder darauf hinwies, vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen. Die Nachricht schien bereits einzusinken und die öffentliche Meinung würde bald jeden steinigen, der auch nur versuchte, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, denn immerhin war er nun wieder der Held von Gotham.

Er konnte ein sarkastisches Grinsen nicht vermeiden, die Gunst der Bevölkerung war immer unstet, das konnte man auch am Beispiel von Anthony Garcia erkennen... vor wenigen Tagen noch der gefeierte Bürgermeister mit der lupenreinen Weste, der heldenhaft gegen die Mafia kämpfte, hatte die Verhaftung seines engen Beraters und Stabschefs Edward Greene dazu geführt, dass nun bereits die ersten Stimmen nach seiner Absetzung riefen. Insgeheim glaubte er nicht, dass der Mann länger als bis zur nächsten Stadtratssitzung durchhalten würde, und fast bedauerte er es ein wenig... Garcia war, soweit er wissen konnte, immer ehrlich gewesen, und was die nächste Wahl bringen würde, konnte niemand sagen.

Überrascht blickte er auf, als Unruhe in die Menge der Reporter auf dem Bildschirm kam, und hastig griff er nach der Fernbedienung, drehte den Ton lauter, den er abgestellt hatte, um besser einschlafen zu können. Auch Thomas hatte sich umgewandt und blickte zum Aufzug hinter ihr, auf den sich nun auch die Kamera des Senders richtete, bis mit einem leisen _PLING_ die Türen aufsprangen und Commissioner James Gordon heraustrat.

Spontan brandete Applaus unter den anwesenden Männern und Frauen auf und auch er selbst konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Gordon für einen Augenblick stutzte und dann lächelnd auf Thomas zutrat. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein Ausdruck tief empfundener, ehrlicher Freude ab und mit einer Miene, die schon mehr als glücklich wirkte, schüttelte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten die Hand, die Mikrofone nahmen ihr kurzes Gespräch nicht auf, doch es schien, als würde der Commissioner sich bei ihr bedanken, während sie fast verlegen abzuwinken versuchte.

Wenn er sich daran erinnert, wie erschöpft, wie am Boden zerstört sie nach Gordons angeblichem Verrat gewirkt hatte, dann wusste er, dass er kaum ermessen konnte, was dieser Moment ihr jetzt bedeutete, und für einen Augenblick kamen ihm wieder ihre Worte in den Sinn: _Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich – aber ich vertraue niemandem in dieser Stadt weiter, als ich ihn werfen kann.... Gordon vielleicht ausgenommen._

Er lächelte leicht, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vorgesetzten vor die Mikrofone trat. „Mit großer Freude darf ich verkünden, dass die Anschuldigungen, die gegen Commissioner James Gordon erhoben wurden, voll und ganz entkräftet worden sind. Er tritt daher mit sofortiger Wirkung wieder seine Stelle als Kommandant des Gotham City Police Departments an."

Mit einer müden, aber sehr zufriedenen Bewegung schaltete er den Fernseher aus und schloss die Augen... an diesem Morgen würde er schließlich und endlich schlafen können.

Er hatte Recht behalten, was Garica anging.

Nachdenklich starrte Bruce Wayne aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers über die Dächer von Gotham, Regentropfen, vermischt mit vereinzelten Schneekristallen, klatschten gegen die großen Glasscheiben, ließen die Stadt fast im tristen Grau der tief hängenden Novemberwolken verschwinden.

Kaum zwei Tage, nachdem die Affäre, die in den Medien fast nur noch als Greenegate bezeichnet wurde, an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen war, war Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia vom Stadtrat aus dem Amt gejagt worden... der Termin für die Neuwahlen stand noch nicht fest, aber sie würden nach allem, was er gehört hatte, wahrscheinlich bald stattfinden, noch vor Weihnachten. Die ersten Kandidaten brachten sich bereits in Stellung, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen keine realistische Chance auf das Amt hatten, denn Bezirksrat Jason Riva beherrschte die Medien. Die Tatsache, dass er es zu einem großen Teil gewesen war, der die Beweise gegen viele der verhafteten Beamten und Politiker gesammelt hatte, gepaart mit dem Faktum, dass sowohl Thomas als auch Gordon unumwunden bereit waren, genau das zuzugeben, hatten ihm einen Popularität verschafft, die er trotz seines ehrbaren Rufes vor der Affäre Greene niemals erreicht hatte... und er schien wild entschlossen, genau das für seine Zwecke auszunutzen.

Ob er sich nun aus rein opportunistischen Gründen entschlossen hatte, gegen die Mafia vorzugehen, oder wirklicher Idealismus und der Wunsch, etwas Gutes zu tun, hinter seinen Handlungen standen, konnte Wayne wirklich nicht sagen, aber der Respekt, den Thomas Riva entgegenbrachte, ließ ihn eher zu zweiterer Möglichkeit tendieren... genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sein Engagement durchaus Rivas Leben bedroht hatte... und es noch immer tat.

Zwar war seit dem Attentat auf der Brücke über den Gotham River nicht mehr versucht worden, eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit – wenn man Thomas denn als solche bezeichnen konnte – der Stadt zu ermorden, aber die Erfolgsquote war trotz der zwei Fehlschläge beängstigend hoch. Und wo McVeighs Tod schon abschreckend genug gewesen war, schien Doors Schicksal fast noch schrecklicher zu sein... der Mann lag seit dem Angriff auf ihn im Koma und mittlerweile fielen die Prognosen der Ärzte ihn betreffend um einiges düsterer aus als noch bei der ersten Pressekonferenz. Nach eingehenden Untersuchungen wurden schwere Gehirnschäden bereits als gewiss angesehen und sie zweifelten daran, dass der Mann jemals wieder aufwachen würde... von einer Fortsetzung seiner Karriere wagte niemand zu sprechen, denn wenn er jemals wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, würde Doors höchstwahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens auf Unterstützung angewiesen sein.

Wenigstens hatte sich der Nachfolger des Mannes allen düsteren Vermutungen – denn Wayne hatte befürchtet, dass im Büro eines Idioten nur noch größere Idioten arbeiten würden – zum Trotz als nicht so unfähig wie sein Vorgänger erwiesen, denn Staatsanwalt Michael Patkins trieb die Anklageerhebung gegen Greene und seine Komplizen mit bewundernswerter Schnelligkeit voran. Den Medienberichten nach unterstützte der Commissioner und Thomas ihn dabei nach Kräften und in wenigen Tagen, so schien es, würde einer der größten Prozesse wegen Korruption und Amtsmissbrauch, der jemals in Gotham City stattgefunden hatte, beginnen... oder zumindest hoffte er das. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, was geschehen würde, und ihn verwirrte, dass noch immer keine Reaktion des Lieutenants erfolgt war... natürlich, sie hatten ihn getroffen, vielleicht sogar schwerer, als sie gedacht hatten – aber der Mann war noch immer auf freiem Fuß und dass er alle seine Ressourcen verloren hatte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Dazu war er bis jetzt ein viel zu fähiger Gegner gewesen, seine Organisation und Planung zu gut... und er würde seinen Anzug fressen, wenn dieses eine Netzwerk, das sie gefunden hatten, das einzige gewesen wäre, das er in Gotham City unterhielt.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und starrte über die Hausdächer hinaus, was auch immer geschehen würde, irgendetwas musste er tun... doch als Batman war er im Moment weitgehend machtlos, denn in den letzten Nächten hatte sich die Mafia zurückgehalten, schien zu warten, sich neu zu konsolidieren... und er fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn der Lieutenant damit fertig war.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf das Telefon, es gab da etwas, was er tun konnte... denn Riva musste einen Wahlkampf führen, und wenn er auch nicht vollkommen glücklich mit dem Mann war, so schien er ihm doch der beste Kandidat für das Amt des Bürgermeisters zu sein, der weit und breit zu sehen war. Außerdem... er war viel zu lange auf keiner Party mehr gewesen.

Langsam hob er den Hörer ab und drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste für sein Büro, die dunkle, rauchige Altstimme seiner Sekretärin antwortete und er lächelte leicht. „Mr Wayne, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Melden Sie sich bei Bezirksrat Rivas Wahlkampfteam und sagen sie ihm, dass ich gerne eine kleine... Feier für ihn veranstalten würde. Und fragen Sie, wann es ihm Recht wäre."

„Ihr Smoking, Master Wayne."

Lächelnd blickte er von seiner Morgenzeitung auf, als Alfred ihm den Kleiderbügel in sein Schlafzimmer trug, der leicht tadelnde Blick, den sein Butler im zuwarf, zeigte eindeutig, dass sechs Uhr Abends selbst für einen reichen Playboy keine Zeit war, um endlich aufzustehen, doch trotzdem räkelte er sich genüsslich, bevor er die Decke zurückschlug und langsam die Füße auf den Boden setzte.

Die Organisation der Wahlparty für Bezirksrat Jason Riva hatte sich überraschend problemlos gestaltet und innerhalb von wenigen Stunden war der Termin fixiert worden... und der Samstag noch schneller herangekommen, als er eigentlich erwartet und gehofft hatte. Trotz seiner anfänglichen Begeisterung für die Idee konnte er sich nun kaum aufraffen, aufzustehen, auch wenn in spätestens einer Stunden die ersten Gäste hier eintreffen würden... und es war nicht einfach, aufzustehen, wenn es dunkel war. Ob _noch_ oder _schon_, machte für ihn schon lange keinen Unterschied mehr.

Fast augenblicklich machte er sich über das Frühstück her, das Alfred wohl schon einige Minuten früher gebracht hatte, zumindest erinnere er sich vage, dass es beim letzten Mal, als er aufgewacht war, noch nicht hier gestanden hatte... allerdings würde er heute jede Unterstützung für seinen Magen brauchen, die er bekommen konnte. Eine Wahlparty bestand vor allem aus gedämpfter Musik, Reden von Politikern, die dazu entweder mehr oder – wie leider in den meisten Fällen – weniger Talent hatten, vielen hübschen Frauen in hübschen Kleidern und einem Sekt hier, einem Cocktail da und noch mehr Sekt auf der anderen Seite des Buffets. Selbst wenn er nicht alles trank, was ihm angeboten wurde, würde es noch mehr als genug sein und langsam schüttelte er den Kopf – er konnte es sich nicht leisten, betrunken zu sein, denn es konnte immer und überall etwas passieren, das einen Auftritt von Batman erforderlich machte.

Hastig kippte er den Orangensaft herunter, dann stand er endgültig auf und streckte sich, bevor er ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er sein Schlafzimmer und schloss sich hastig die Manschettenknöpfe, Alfred wartete bereits an der Tür auf ihn, trotz der Last der Organisation, die er fast gänzlich auf die Schultern seines Butlers geladen hatte, sah er weder gestresst noch erschöpft aus... nur tadelnd. „Bezirksrat Riva wartet bereits, Master Wayne."

„Danke, Alfred."

Er lächelte und schloss den letzten Knopf seines Jacketts, dann trat er durch die Tür in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo Riva und eine Frau in seinem Alter in einem eleganten Kleid auf ihn warteten und sich bei seinem Erscheinen von ihren Stühlen erhoben. „Bezirksrat."

„Mr Wayne." Riva lächelte und wies auf die Dame neben ihm. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Alessandra vorstellen?"

„Mrs Riva." Galant küsste er ihre Hand und sie wirkte geschmeichelt. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Wayne."

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite", entgegnete er, dann lächelte er und wies auf die Tür. „Aber ich vergesse meine Pflichten als Gastgeber... kommen Sie."

Er führte sie die Treppe hinunter in die Räume, in denen die Feier stattfinden sollte und wo einige Bedienstete unter Alfreds erfahrener Anleitung das Buffet aufgebaut hatten und nun die letzten Details korrigierten.

„Die Aussicht ist wunderbar", bemerkte Mrs Riva, als sie an eines der großen Panoramafenster trat und verzückt lächelte, und er musste ihr zustimmen, der Blick über Gotham City war wirklich wundervoll, auch wenn er ihn kaum mehr bemerkte – und die Frau ihn wohl hauptsächlich deswegen erwähnt hatte, um ihrem Mann ein paar ruhige Momente mit ihm zu gönnen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind mit den Arrangements zufrieden, Bezirksrat?"

Riva lächelte jovial, trotz seines beträchtlichen Alters und der alten Verletzung, wegen der er am Stock ging, strahlte er noch immer eine Vitalität aus, die ihn immer wieder verwunderte. „Natürlich, Mr Wayne... meine Assistentin hat sich doch mit Ihnen abgesprochen?"

Er lächelte leicht, die Frau hatte zwar mehr mit Alfred und Lucius zu tun gehabt als mit ihm selbst, aber trotzdem nickte er. „Ja... und ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Feier ein voller Erfolg wird."

Er verzichtete darauf, anzumerken, dass das letzte gesellschaftliche Ereignis, das er ausgerichtet hatte, der Polizeiball von Gotham City gewesen war, der ziemlich abrupt und blutig geendet hatte, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Rivas Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung glitten wie seine eigenen. „Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind so stark wie noch nie und wir haben auch unsere eigenen Leute an den Eingängen postiert, nicht nur die der Polizei..."

Riva nickte. „Nun... ich fürchte, dann können wir nicht viel mehr tun, als auf das Beste zu hoffen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Ja..." Nachdenklich starrte er für einen Moment auf den Boden, bis die Stimme des Bezirksrates ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Wo wir beim Thema Polizei sind... ich fürchte, sowohl Detective Thomas als auch Commissioner Gordon wird es nicht möglich sein, heute Abend zu kommen. Am Montag soll der Prozess beginnen, und es scheint, als wären sie beide förmlich unter Arbeit begraben..."

Langsam nickte er, er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Thomas auftauchen würde – dafür wusste er zu gut, wie wenig sie von gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften wie diesen hielt – aber trotzdem... vielleicht hatte er es doch gehofft. „Schade. Es wäre interessant gewesen, ihre Meinung über die aktuellen Ereignisse zu hören", hörte er sich selbst sagen, bevor er sich dem Lift zuwandte, der gerade die ersten Gäste ins Penthouse brachte.

Von diesem Moment an füllten sich die Räume immer mehr mit elegant gekleideten Männern und Frauen, er war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, immer neue Gäste zu begrüßen, denn die gesamte Elite der Stadt, aus Politik, Verwaltung, Wirtschaft und auch den Klatschblättern schien sich in seinem Turm eingefunden zu haben... nun gut. Vielleicht waren es weniger Gäste, als er befürchtet hatte, immerhin war die Riege der Politiker in der letzten Woche stärker ausgedünnt worden, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Abgesehen davon lief die Party bis jetzt gut, er selbst hatte bereits eine kleine Ansprache gehalten und sich danach mit der Anmerkung, dass Männer und Frauen hier waren, die das um einiges besser konnten als er, zurückgezogen und das Wort an Riva übergeben. Zu seiner gelinden Überraschung war der Mann allerdings ein guter, charismatischer Redner, der es schaffte, seine Zuschauer zu fesseln, in seinen Bann zu ziehen, sie aber auch mit witzigen Anekdoten zum Lachen zu bringen, und er glaubte, dass alleine seine Begrüßungsansprache ihm eine beträchtliche Summe für seine Kriegskasse eingebracht hatte.

Nachdenklich blickte er sich um, die Gäste amüsierten sich und im Moment nahm ihm niemand in Beschlag, er hatte versucht, sich den Abend über zurückzuhalten, denn dies hier war Rivas Party und nicht die seine... und im Moment war er nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für sinnlosen Smalltalk über das Wetter, das Essen oder den Sekt.

Kurz sah er sich noch einmal um, dann nickte er langsam und verschwand um die Ecke, nahm die Treppe in das Stockwerk über ihm, wo sich sein Schlafzimmer und auch sein Arbeitsraum befanden. Nachdenklich trat er durch die erste Tür und betätigte den Lichtschalter, die Lampe sprang an und die Dunkelheit wich, gab den Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch frei, während die bunte Skyline der Stadt draußen vor dem Fenster verblasste.

Langsam schlüpfte er aus seinem Jackett, hängte es säuberlich auf eine Stuhllehne, bevor er zu der kleinen Bar in dem Schrank schritt und vorsichtig ein Glas herausholte, die Eiswürfel klackten, als er sie hineinwarf, und mit einem knirschenden Geräusch des Deckels öffnete er die Whiskeyflasche, bevor er sich einen Drink einschenkte.

Nachdenklich ließ er sich in seinen bequemen Stuhl sinken und drehte sich um, starrte hinaus auf die Lichter der Stadt unter ihm, während er langsam nach seinem Glas griff und einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

Er war noch nicht lange wach und doch fühlte er sich bereits müde und erschöpft, die Angelegenheit mit dem Lieutenant hatte ihn lange von der Gesellschaft von Gotham fern gehalten und er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, den lächelnden, jovialen Playboy zu spielen, der zu sein er seit Jahren vorgab... ab und zu brauchte auch er eine Pause.


	38. The Truth Within

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 37: The Truth Within**

Detective Elizabeth Thomas lächelte leicht, als sich die Tür des Lifts hinter ihr schloss und sie Commissioner James Gordon unter den Hochrufen der anwesenden Polizisten durch das Großraumbüro führte. „Es tut gut, Sie wieder hier zu haben, Sir", bemerkte sie leise, fast scheu, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, wie ernst sie diese Worte meinte, wie glücklich sie war, dass Gordon wieder auf seinen angestammten Posten zurückkehrte – und wenn es auch nur aus dem einen Grund war, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit Detective Gerard Stephens herumschlagen musste.

„Glauben Sie mir, keine gesiebte Luft mehr zu atmen, ist auch eine Wohltat." Sie kicherte, ein Geräusch, das sie schon lange nicht mehr von sich gegeben hatte, und der Commissioner wirkte darüber fast ebenso verwirrt wie sie selbst, sagte aber nichts, denn sie hatten die Tür seines Büros erreicht, vor der Stephens bereits auf sie wartete.

„Sir." Der Mann wirkte unbehaglich, als er sich seinem alten neuen Vorgesetzten gegenübersah, und Thomas konnte es verstehen, immerhin hatte er gegen Gordon ermittelt und ihn verhaftet... und sich gegen ihre Bemühungen gesträubt, ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu holen.

„Detective Stephens." Auch der Tonfall des Commissioners klang dementsprechend kühl und für einen Moment erwog sie, die beiden Männer alleine zu lassen, sie wirkten so, als ob sie noch einiges zu klären hatten, doch Gordon würgte den Gedanken ab, bevor er wirklich Gestalt angenommen hatte, indem er sie beide in das Büro bat, das nun wieder ihm gehörte.

„Setzen Sie sich", bemerkte er abwesend, während er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch sortierte, die Stephens ganz offensichtlich in Unordnung gebracht hatte, der Detective nahm gemeinsam mit Thomas Platz und sein verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er genau wusste, was Gordon da eigentlich tat.

„Ich denke, es gibt da einiges, das wir besprechen müssen, Detectives."

Sie nickte langsam, ihr war immer bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Handlungen, die nicht nur gegen Stephens' Anweisungen, sondern auch gegen die Dienstvorschriften verstoßen hatten, nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben würden, und sie holte tief Luft, versuchte, sich auf alles vorzubereiten, was da möglicherweise kommen könnte.

„Ihr Verhalten – das von Ihnen beiden, um genau zu sein – scheint mir im besten Fall recht... fragwürdig zu sein, allerdings gibt es im Moment trotz der Euphorie, die da draußen", er wies auf den Fernseher und jeder von ihnen wusste, was damit gemeint war, „drei wichtigere Punkte, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Erstens, der Lieutenant ist noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Zweitens, Anna ist noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Drittens, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sich verstecken oder was sie als Nächstes vor haben."

Thomas schluckte leicht und schalt sich selbst, über ihre Freude, dass das Gotham City Police Department endlich einen Erfolg im Kampf gegen die Mafia vorzuweisen hatte und Gordon wieder frei war, hatte sie sich erlaubt zu vergessen, um wen sich ihre Gedanken eigentlich drehen sollten... um den Lieutenant. Denn so wunderbar es auch war, dass das Netzwerk der Korruption in der Politik und Verwaltung von Gotham endlich zerschlagen war, der Mann würde neue Kontakte finde, andere Verantwortungsträger bestechen, bis sie ihn endlich verhafteten...

„Detective Thomas?"

„Ja, Sir?" Sie blickte auf, Gordon musterte sie nachdenklich, bemerkte aber nichts zu ihrer Abwesenheit. „Sie werden sich um die Frage kümmern, wer der Lieutenant eigentlich ist... sehen Sie zu, dass Sie seine Identität herausbekommen. Zu diesem Zweck wird Detective Stephens Ihre Akten zu dem Fall Greene bekommen und mit Staatsanwalt Patkins zusammenarbeiten. Ich möchte die Mafia allerdings nicht aufschrecken, also sind Sie offiziell Tag und Nacht und auch in den Zeiten dazwischen mit den Vorbereitungen für den Prozess beschäftigt... haben Sie verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir." Sie nickte und konnte das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nicht vermeiden, endlich konnte sie die Farce, die sie in den letzten Tagen betrieben hatte, aufgeben und offen an dem Fall arbeiten, der sie eigentlich interessierte.

„Ja, Sir."

Auch Stephens stimmte zu, wenngleich auch weitaus weniger begeistert, und Gordon blickte sie über die Platte seines Schreibtisches hinweg an. „Nun... dann fangen Sie an, und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie beide ein wenig Schlaf bekommen – Sie sehen schrecklich aus."

Sie nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in das Großraumbüro und fast ein wenig unbehaglich blickte sie zu Stephens auf. „Wollen Sie noch die Akten, bevor ich nach Hause fahre?"

„Das wäre... praktisch." Er nickte und begleitete sie zu ihrer Bürotür, sie hatte Morgan und DuPres bereits nach Hause geschickt und so warteten nur die fein säuberlich gestapelten Kisten und Ordner mit den Beweisen, die sie gegen Greene und seine Komplizen gesammelt hatten, auf sie, als sie nach drinnen trat.

„Das ist alles...", bemerkte sie fast abwesend und sortierte einige Kartons, die noch immer die Aufschrift „Batman" trugen, aus, „... wir haben sie bereits geordnet, der Staatsanwalt will sie ja heute abholen."

Stephens blickte sich um, nickte dann langsam. „Sieht gut aus, Detective. Aber...", seine Augen wanderten über die dicken Mappen, „... wo haben Sie eigentlich den Ordner mit den Beweisen, die Sie gegen Greene gesammelt hatten? Den, den Sie mir heute Nacht gezeigt haben?"

Sie erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sie seine Worte hörte, und wandte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. „Ich..." Kurz zögerte sie, dann nickte sie, es gelang ihr sogar, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. „Ich denke nicht, dass er ihnen besonders viel nutzen würde, Detective."

Stephens hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete sie zweifellos überrascht. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun... in dem Ordner waren keine Beweise, sondern ein frisch gelochter Stapel Kopierpapier."

„Möchte noch jemand Kaffee?", bemerkte Detective Elizabeth Thomas mit einem fast abwesenden Blick auf die große Tasse, die sie achtlos auf einer der Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte, und hob den Kopf von ihren Armen, um sich in ihrem Büro umsehen zu können. Officer DuPres schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, er arbeitete an ihrem Computer, doch ob er Fallakten durchging oder doch lieber eine Partie Solitaire spielte, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen... und im Moment interessierte es sie auch nicht besonders. Auch Morgan lehnte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ab und spielte weiter mit dem Kugelschreiber, den sie durch ihre Finger wandern ließ, starrte auf die Fensterscheibe, die neben den wenigen Lichtern aus dem Bürogebäude gegenüber ja doch nur ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zeigte.

Langsam ließ Thomas ihr Kinn wieder auf ihre verschränkten Arme sinken und schloss die Augen, sie hatten... nichts, nichts außer einige vagen Vermutungen, eine Zeugenaussage, die etwas wert sein konnte – oder auch nicht... und der Identität des Lieutenants waren sie keinen einzigen Schritt näher gekommen.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", bemerkte sie abwesend und DuPres seufzte leise, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und streckte sich, die lange, sitzende Beschäftigung schien sich auf seinen Nacken zu schlagen.

„Nicht mehr als vor einer Stunde, als Sie das letzte Mal gefragt haben, Ma'am. Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann haben wir mit den Informationen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, einfach keine Chance... genauso gut könnten wir das Telefonbuch aufschlagen und auf einen Namen tippen, um den Lieutenant zu finden..."

Morgan schüttelte langsam den Kopf, der Stift wanderte noch immer rastlos durch ihre Finger und Thomas verfolgte die Bewegung fasziniert mit den Augen. „Da wünscht man sich fast Batman zurück... bei ihm hatten wir wenigstens das Gefühl, etwas erreichen zu können..."

„Das vielleicht nicht...", räumte der Detective langsam ein und lächelte leicht, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie verdammt froh, den Mann nicht mehr verfolgen zu müssen... vor allem, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie seinen Namen wirklich verraten könnte, wenn er ihr jemals in die Hände fallen würde. „Aber ein Ansatz wäre schon eine wunderbare Sache..."

DuPres zuckte mit den Schulter. „Die Fotos von den Booten am Pier, die wir gemacht haben, haben uns auch nicht weitergebracht... nur einige kleinere Fischerboote, ein paar Kutter, die zum Transport der Mannschaft größerer, langsamerer Frachter und Tanker, die noch draußen vor der Stadt liegen, eingesetzt werden... aber nichts, was auf die Mafia hindeuten würde."

„Haben Sie sie trotzdem überprüft?" Thomas stellte die Frage mehr aus Routine als aus wirklichem Interesse, wenn sie ehrlich war, dann rechnete sie nicht damit, dass der Lieutenant sich draußen auf dem offenen Meer vor ihnen verbergen würde... auch wenn Bruce Wayne erzählt hatte, dass er auf ein Schiff gebracht worden war, so dachte sie dabei eher an eine kleinere Luxusyacht oder ein abgewracktes Fischerboot als an größere, auffälligere Frachter, die nie lange vor einem Hafen vor Anker lagen.

„Natürlich, Ma'am... aber nichts gefunden, weder bei der _Kazuko_, noch der _Fina Canada_ oder der _Seawise Giant_ oder..."

„Ist schon gut..." Nachdenklich winkte sie ab und schloss die Augen, vielleicht sollte sie DuPres doch die Liegezeiten der Schiffe überprüfen... immerhin operierte der Lieutenant bereits fast zwei Monate in Gotham City, und keine Reederei würde ihr Kapital über einen so langen Zeitraum in derselben Stadt vor Anker liegen lassen. Auch wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich nur Beschäftigungstherapie für den jungen Mann wäre, alles war besser als das lähmende Nichtstun, das sie und ihre Leute erfasst zu haben schien.

Übermorgen, Montag würde der Prozess gegen Greene beginnen und sie alle saßen eigentlich nur hier, weil der Lieutenant glauben sollte, dass sie sich eigentlich mit der Vorbereitung der Anklage beschäftigten anstatt mit seiner Verfolgung... allerdings hatte sie mittlerweile bereits begonnen zu glauben, dass ihre Arbeitskraft besser verwendet wäre, wenn sie Stephens und den Staatsanwalt unterstützen würden.

„Haben Sie die Liegezeiten überprüft?"

DuPres blickte auf. „Nein... was meinen Sie?"

„Wie lange die Schiffe schon in Gotham City vor Anker liegen... suchen sie nach allem, was Ihnen ungewöhnlich lang vorkommt..."

„Okay..." Der Officer schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, worauf sie hinauswollte, aber seine Finger flogen gehorsam über die Tasten, während sie den letzten Schluck kalten Kaffees aus ihrer Tasse nahm.

„Wissen Sie, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage, Ma'am?" Sie blickte auf, Morgan hatte ihr unruhiges Spiel eingestellt und malte stattdessen blaue Kreise auf die Serviette, die noch von ihrem Abendessen auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Woher hat der Lieuteant eigentlich diesen Namen?"

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich meine, er muss doch irgend etwas zu bedeuten haben... vielleicht wünscht er sich die Autorität, die mit dem Titel einher geht, oder er war wirklich beim Militär oder der Polizei..."

Ihre Kaffeetasse zerschellte mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Fußboden ihres Büros. „Scheiße."

„Ma'am?" DuPres blickte auf, doch sie bemerkte es kaum, genauso wie die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme, starrte nur auf die weißen Porzellanscherben. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Verdammte Scheiße...", wiederholte sie tonlos und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, fahrig fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Meine Dienstmarke sollte man mir wegnehmen..." Langsam wanderte sie in dem Büro auf und ab, die verwirrten Blicke, die ihre Leute ihr zuwarfen, nahm sie kaum wahr, während ihre Gedanken rasten, ihr Unterbewusstsein die Teile des Rätsels in einer Windeseile zusammensetzten, die ihr selbst den Atem raubte. „Wie konnte ich nur so beschissen dämlich sein und das alles übersehen... es passt. Es passt alles."

„Ma'am?" Morgan war an sie herangetreten und blickte sie mit profunder Besorgnis in den dunklen Augen an, die Frau schien ernsthaft um ihren Geisteszustand besorgt und sie seufzte leise auf, zerzauste ihre Frisur noch mehr. „Ma'am, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja... ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich könnte mich nur selbst... egal." Sie zögerte, holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, dann nickte sie langsam. „Geben Sie eine Fahndung heraus... ich weiß, wer der Lieutenant ist."

„Und... nach wem sollen wir suchen, Ma'am?" DuPres schien sich ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit ebenfalls nicht besonders sicher zu sein, denn er betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch sie seufzte nur leise auf. „Nach Stuart Edward Philipps."

Nervös rückte sie ihr schwarzes Cocktailkleid zurecht und unterdrückte den fast unbewussten Drang, mit dem Fuß zu wippen, während sie sich nachdenklich in dem Spiegel in der Aufzugskabine betrachtete, die sie nach oben in Bruce Waynes Penthouse trug. Sie kam sich merkwürdig... unfertig vor, ihre Frisur wirkte bemerkenswert schlicht für eine Wahlparty, auf der sich die Reichen und Schönen – nun, vor allem die Reichen – von Gotham City tummelten und sie hatte kaum noch Zeit gehabt, sich zu schminken, bevor sie in das Taxi zum Wayne-Tower gestiegen war.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, noch immer fragte sie sich ein wenig, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Kleid und die Schuhe, die einfach nur fürchterlich unbequem waren, anzuziehen. Allerdings wusste sie mittlerweile, wie wichtig Tarnung in einer Ermittlung wie der ihren war... und wenn sie plötzlich und völlig aufgelöst auf Bruce Waynes Wahlparty für Bezirksrat Riva aufgetaucht wäre, dann hätte sicherlich jemand angefangen, Fragen zu stellen, die sie eigentlich nicht beantworten wollte.

Ungeduldig wippte sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen hin und her, der kurze Abstecher nach Hause hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen und zu ordnen, ihre Maske der Ruhe wieder anzulegen, obwohl es ihr heute schwerer gefallen war als üblich. Noch immer ärgerte sie sich über ihre eigene Dummheit, ihre... Ahnungslosigkeit und sie fragte sich, wie sie die Zusammenhänge so lange hatte übersehen können.

_Vergessen Sie nicht, Skipper Thomas – ich bleibe Ihr Lieutenant._ Seine Worte klangen nun wieder in ihren Ohren nach und es passte, passte einfach zusammen, in diesem Moment hatte er ihr den Hinweis gegeben, der alles hätte klären sollen... nur dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

Sie seufzte leise und verdrängte den Gedanken, zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, ihre Kabine näherte sich dem Penthouse und wenn sie es schon nicht tat, so sollte sie doch wenigstens so tun, als ob sie sich amüsieren würde, bis sie Bruce Wayne gefunden hatte.

Die Türen öffnete sich und sie trat nach draußen, sofort erregte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste, die in ihrer Nähe standen, und wie durch Zauberhand erschien Riva einen Augenblick später an ihrer Seite, drückte ihre Hand fest. „Detective Thomas."

Sie lächelte fast gegen ihren Willen, doch seine ehrliche Freude über ihr Erscheinen löste doch etwas in ihr aus. „Bezirksrat."

„Konnten Sie sich doch noch von Ihrer Arbeit loseisen?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon noch..." Ihre Augen wanderten suchend über die Menge, doch sie konnte Bruce Wayne nirgends ausmachen, vielleicht hatte er sich mit seiner zweifellos ausgesprochen hübschen Begleitung in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und sie unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Warum Batman ihr den Mann als seine Kontaktperson genannt hatte, war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel, vielleicht, weil er im Normalfall leicht zu finden war...

„Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Alessandra vorstellen?"

Sie blickte auf, Riva hatte eine etwas dickliche, ältere Dame zu sich gewinkt, die Thomas überrascht anblickte, sie wirkte bereits etwas... weniger nüchtern und das bedrohlich schwankende Sektglas in ihrer Hand bestätigte ihre Einschätzung. „Detective."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mrs Riva", bemerkte sie abwesend, noch immer konnte sie Wayne nirgends entdecken, allerdings hatte sie auch keine Gelegenheit zur Hand, sich von dem Bezirksrat loszueisen und unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick über ihre Umgebung wandern.

„Sekt, Detective?"

Hastig wandte sie sich um und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Riva links liegen zu lassen, Waynes Butler, den sie schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch kennengelernt hatte, hielt ihr ein Tablett vor die Nase und sie ergriff eines der Gläser. „Danke."

Für einen Moment blickte sie sich um, die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit war nach ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen wieder abgeflaut und sie musterte den Mann kurz. „Verzeihen Sie... wissen Sie, wo Mr Wayne ist?"

Der Mann lächelte leicht. „Soweit ich weiß, befindet sich Master Wayne zur Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Detective."

„Ähm..." Für einen Moment zögerte sie, die Frage zu stellen, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Alleine?"

„Da Master Wayne heute Abend nicht in mannigfaltiger Damenbegleitung erschienen ist, würde ich das stark vermuten, Detective. Finden Sie den Weg?"

Sie nickte langsam, sie erinnerte sich noch, und lächelte leicht. „Ich... danke, Sir."

Kurz orientierte sie sich in der Menschenmenge, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe, die ins zweite Stockwerk des Penhouses führte, mit gemurmelten Entschuldigungen ging sie jeder Unterhaltung aus dem Weg, bis die Partygäste weniger wurden und sie die Stufen hinaufhastete, ihre Schuhe störten, doch sie wollte sie nicht einfach ausziehen.

Als sie den Absatz erreichte, blickte sie sich um, sie sah, dass im Schlafzimmer Licht brannte und wandte sich fast instinktiv ab, trat an die Tür, die in den Arbeitsraum führte, bevor sie fast schüchtern anklopfte.

„Herein."

Zögerlich drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten und stutzte, das dunkle Zimmer wurde nur von den Lichtern der Stadt unter ihr und dem Fernseher erleuchtet und als sich ihre Augen an die plötzliche Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie die Silhouette eines Mannes entdecken, der in einem Stuhl saß und nachdenklich in die Tiefe der Straßenschluchten blickten. „Mr Wayne?"

Hastig wandte er sich um. „Detective Thomas? Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Mit einem Mal sprang die Deckenlampe an und sie kniff die Augen gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit zusammen, während Bruce Wayne in sein Jackett schlüpfte und es vorsichtig glattstrich. „Verzeihen Sie, ich hatte mit Alfred gerechnet..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über den Lieutenant sprechen... aber wie ich sehe, waren meine Mitarbeiter schneller als ich." Nachdenklich wies sie auf den Fernseher, ein Bild von Stuart Edward Philipps, des ehemaligen Lieutenants des Chicago Police Departments, der nun der meistgesuchte Mann von Gotham City war, blickte finster auf sie herab und sie lächelte leicht. „Weiß Batman schon davon?"

Wayne hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja. Wie haben Sie ihn schließlich enttarnt?"

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Es war mehr Glück als Verstand, würde ich sagen... irgendwie haben plötzlich all die Hinweise, die ich einfach nicht deuten konnte, einen Sinn ergeben... die Stimme, die mir doch so bekannt vorgekommen ist, die Informationen, die er über mich hatte, selbst der Name, den er sich für sich ausgewählt hatte, dass Anna ihn Edward genannt hat... ich hatte die ganze Zeit alle Informationen, die ich gebraucht habe, und es hat so lange gedauert, bis ich sie zusammengesetzt habe..." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Und die Mordanschläge? Wie passen die hinein? Immerhin war Philipps doch ihr... Vorgesetzter."

Das leichte Zögern in seiner Stimme irritierte sie, er klang, als hätte er zuerst etwas anderes sagen wollen, sich aber im allerletzten Moment umentschieden, und der Gedanke, dass der Informationsfluss zwischen Wayne und Batman, wie auch immer er zustande kam, nicht nur in eine Richtung funktionierte, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Nun... ich denke, das ist der Grund dafür", bemerkte sie langsam und fixierte ihn eindringlich. „Immerhin habe ich ihn verraten."

Er nickte langsam und lächelte leicht. „Trotzdem... Sie wollten mit Batman sprechen und nicht mit mir... ich hole ihn für Sie."

Noch immer stand sie neben der Tür und hastig machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um Wayne durchzulassen, der Mann passierte sie... und ihre Hand zuckte nach oben, ihre Finger umklammerten seinen Oberarm so fest, dass sie schmerzen.

„Detective?"

Nur vage drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch, während sie ihn anstarrte, sie spürte, wie sie zitterte und doch hielt sie ihn noch immer fest, wäre nicht fähig gewesen, ihn loszulassen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. „Sie...", wisperte sie fassungslos, „Sie sind Batman."


	39. Shirley Saunders

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 38: Shirley Saunders**

Für einen kurzen Moment erwiderte er ihr ungläubiges Starren, sah die Unsicherheit, die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen, dann griff er sanft, fast zärtlich nach der Hand, die seinen Arm zu zerquetschen versuchte, und löste Finger um Finger, schob die Frau von sich weg. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf _diese_ Idee, Detective?"

Sie funkelte ihn an, bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn schier zu durchbohren versuchte, während sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte und wieder näher zu ihm trat. „Hören Sie doch auf mit diesem Blödsinn..."

Kaum hatte er Zeit, die Augen aufzureißen, als sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub, seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunterzog und ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste, fast zu überrascht für eine andere Reaktion wollte er ihren Kuss erwidern, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Für einen Wimpernschlag musterte sie ihn, er bemühte sich nicht, seine Überraschung und Verwirrung zu verbergen, und im nächsten Moment spürte er den brennenden Abdruck ihrer fünf Finger auf seiner Wange.

Er starrte sie an, die Wut funkelte noch immer in ihren Augen, schien allerdings langsam abzuebben, und langsam, fast wie ein Trance, hob er seine Hand an sein Gesicht. „Und das war... wofür?"

„Das wissen Sie genau." Sie klang noch immer ausgesprochen empört und schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob sie gar nicht fassen konnte, dass er es wagte, nachzufragen. „Meinen Sie, ich küsse zwei Mal denselben Mann, ohne es zu bemerken?"

Er erwiderte nichts, denn was hätte er auch sagen sollen, und sie wandte sich ab, ging langsam auf und ab, während sie offensichtlich versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, ihre Finger zerzausten abwesend ihre Haare und er spürte, wie die ganze Gewissheit dieses Augenblicks in ihm aufstieg... sie wusste, wer er war – und was sich daraus für Probleme ergeben würden, wollte er in diesem Moment nicht einmal abzuschätzen versuchen.

Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht an die Polizei verriet, wollten doch zu viele Männer und Frauen in Gotham seine wahre Identität aufdecken, was jeden seiner Mitwisser in große Gefahr brachte... und Rachel Dawes war bereits gestorben.

Er schluckte leicht und blickte wieder zu Thomas, mittlerweile stand sie still, starrte auf den polierten Boden seines Arbeitszimmers und er trat einen halben Schritt auf sie zu. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schnaubte leise. „Sehe ich wirklich aus, als wüsste ich das?"

Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme klang eher matt, ihre Wut schien verraucht zu sein und hatte einer quälenden Unsicherheit Platz gemacht, ihre Augen schimmerten fragend – doch das war eine Entscheidung, die sie selbst treffen musste... wie er darauf reagierte, war allerdings eine andere Sache. „Nein... nein, das tun Sie nicht."

Sie wandte sich ab, nahm ihre ruhelose Wanderung durch den Raum wieder auf. „Worüber ich gerade nachdenke... in Chicago, in der Innenrevision... das Erste, was er", abwesend deutete sie zum Bildschirm des Fernsehers, von dem aus das finster dreinblickende Bild von Philipps sie noch immer zu beobachten schien, „mir beigebracht hat, war ein Satz... _Die Karte ist nicht das Gelände. Die Akte ist nicht der Mann._" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihm auf. „Nur... was ist bei Ihnen die Akte? Und was ist der Mann? Sind Sie Batman... oder sind Sie Bruce Wayne? Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht sagen..."

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte, er spürte selbst, wie abwehrend er klang, doch sie schnaubte nur leicht, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht auch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich bezweifle, dass es an mir liegt, das zu entscheiden... ich bin Polizistin." Nachdenklich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Und noch dazu eine, die jetzt eigentlich im Präsidium sein und ihren Kollegen helfen sollte..."

„Philipps?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja... wir verteilen sein Bild an jeden Fernsehsender, jede Tageszeitung, jede Polizeistation, jede Tankstelle, jede Kneipe, jedes Tierheim, lassen seine Beschreibung übers Radio durchgeben... wir müssen diesen Mann finden."

„Und wenn Sie das nicht können?"

„Dann warten wir darauf, dass er mich findet." Sie zuckte langsam mit den Schultern, wandte sich der Tür zu, die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme erschreckte ihn fast ein wenig und hastig trat er auf sie zu, griff nach ihrer Schulter. „Ich..."

Fast scheu blickte sie zu ihm auf, und er sah die stumme Bitte in ihren Augen, die Unruhe, die Verwirrung. „Ich muss gehen..."

„Ja." Vorsichtig löste er seine Finger, ließ sie los, und nickte langsam. „Viel Glück."

Sie lächelte leicht, dann wandte sie sich um, trat durch die Tür nach draußen und er starrte ihr nach, schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Noch immer spürte er das merkwürdige Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie nun mit seinem Geheimnis nach draußen ging, seine Identität in den Händen einer Frau lag, die er kaum kannte und der er nicht vollkommen vertraute, so wie das bei Lucius und Alfred der Fall war.

Vielleicht war er einfach nur paranoid... aber er konnte die leichte Unruhe, in die diese Tatsache ihn versetzte, einfach nicht abstreiten, auch wenn sie natürlich genausogut von ihrem Besuch stammen konnte... sie hatte jene Frage wieder aufgewühlt, zielsicher jenen Punkt getroffen, dem er, seit er vor mehr als drei Jahren seine Maske zum ersten Mal aufgesetzt hatte und Gordon gegenübergetreten war, auszuweichen versuchte. War er nun Batman... oder Bruce Wayne?

Rachel hatte dasselbe von ihm wissen wollen, hatte nach dem jungen Mann gesucht, der er einst gewesen war, und sie war tot... obwohl sie auf ihn hatte warten wollen – oder vielleicht genau deswegen?

Er verdrängte den Gedanken mit fast schon geübter Routine, zu sehr schmerzte der Gedanke an sie, zu lähmend war die Frage nach dem Was-wäre-wenn, wenn man handeln musste, handeln und eine Stadt beschützen... und der Joker war sicher in Arkham verwahrt. Immerhin das hatte er erreichen können.

„Master Wayne?"

Er sah auf, Alfred stand in der Tür, noch immer hielt er ein nun halbleeres Tablett mit Sektgläsern in der Hand, doch der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, wirkte eher tadelnd, so als ob er und Rachel wieder einmal die Kondensmilch aus dem obersten Regal geholt hätten.

„Master Wayne, Ihre Gäste warten."

Langsam, fast abwesend nickte er. „Ich weiß."

„Dann sollten Sie nach draußen gehen, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Ja... ja, das sollte ich wirklich." Er seufzte auf, und Alfred trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab, bevor er ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Detective Thomas sah... aufgewühlt aus, als sie gegangen ist, Master Wayne."

Langsam blickte er auf. „Sie hat herausgefunden, wer ich bin, Alfred."

Sein Butler starrte ihn überrascht an, selbst er schien einen Moment zu benötigen, um die Information zu verarbeiten, doch dann nickte er langsam. „Nun... Detective Thomas scheint mir eine sehr fähige Frau zu sein, daher war diese Entwicklung wohl abzusehen."

„Ja... aber trotzdem." Er seufzte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich das Jackett glatt, wo ihre Finger sich in seinen Arm gekrallt hatten, waren Falten zu sehen, die er nachdenklich geradestrich.

„Nun, die Frage ist nicht, ob Detective Thomas weiß, wer sie sind – sondern was sie mit dieser Information machen wird."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung... und sie ebenso wenig, denke ich. Wenn ich allerdings glauben würde, dass sie meine Identität brühwarm an ihre Kollegen bei der Polizei weitergeben würde, dann hätte ich sie niemals gehen lassen..."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme klang schon fast beißend. „Und was hätten Sie dann mit ihr gemacht? Sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in Ihrem Versteck am Hafen eingesperrt? Wenn die Büchse der Pandora einmal geöffnet ist, kann man sie nicht wieder schließen... das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich, Master Wayne."

„Ja..." Er seufzte leise auf. „Trotzdem..."

„Trotzdem sollten Sie nicht den Glauben in die Menschen verlieren, Master Wayne... und sich wieder ihren Gästen widmen. Man hat bereits nach Ihnen gefragt, und auch wenn die Leute verstehen, dass das hier Rivas Party ist, scheinen vor allem die Damen der Ansicht zu sein, dass er nicht halb so unterhaltsam ist wie Sie."

Er lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken und blickte auf, Alfred hatte Recht – im Moment konnte er nichts tun, nur darauf warten, dass die Polizei in ihrer Suche nach dem Lieutenant, nein, nach Philipps, korrigierte er sich abwesend, einen Erfolg erzielen konnte... und sich einstweilen seinen Aufgaben widmen.

„Da kann ich meine Gäste doch wirklich nicht enttäuschen... gib mir nur noch einen Augenblick für mich, ja?"

„Natürlich, Master Wayne."

Sein Butler lächelte leicht, nahm sein Tablett wieder auf und er staunte immer wieder, wie leicht Alfred den Wechsel zwischen seinen verschiedenen Aufgaben – Butler, Berater, Mentor – bewältigte, denn im nächsten Moment sah er wieder genauso adrett und professionell aus wie immer und verschwand durch die Tür wieder im Gewimmel der Partygäste.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, trat an seinen Schreibtisch, noch immer stand das halbvolle Whiskeyglas auf der Arbeitsfläche und nachdenklich griff er danach, leerte es in einem Zug, während er hinunter in die Straßenschluchten von Gotham City blickte. Die Stadt unter ihm wirkte dunkler, viele der Leuchtreklamen waren schon ausgegangen... und dennoch konnte sie wieder hoffen, denn zum ersten Mal schienen sie eine wirkliche Chance zu haben, den Lieutenant endlich zu fassen.

Der Computer auf seinem Schreibtisch piepte leise und er blickte auf, wandte sich um und aktivierte den dunklen Bildschirm, eine E-Mail war eingegangen und nachdenklich öffnete er sie. Es handelte sich um eine weitergeleitete Textnachricht an jene Handynummer, die er als Batman ausgewählten Informanten gegeben hatte, und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, als er hastig die wenigen Worte überflog.

_Komm in meine Wohnung. Dringend. Shirley._

Hastig erhob er sich und schüttelte den Kopf, trotz Alfreds Warnung würde die Party wohl noch etwas länger warten müssen als eigentlich gedacht.

Die Lichter in dem kleinen Apartement waren dunkel, als er durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster nach drinnen glitt, und lautlos blickte er sich in Shirleys Wohnung um, versuchte, die Schwärze mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Die Räume waren still, nur aus dem Stockwerk unter ihm drang das gedämpfte Geplärre eines Fernsehers und lautlos trat er zur Tür des Wohnzimmers, öffnete sie, auch dieses Zimmer war in dumpfe Nacht gehüllt, sah vollkommen leer aus und Sorge begann, in ihm aufzusteigen.

Shirley hatte gesagt, dass es dringend war, und er wusste, dass sie nicht zu Übertreibungen neigte wie manch andere Persönlichkeit aus der zwielichtigen Grenzzone zwischen Recht und Unrecht, die er manchmal für seine Ermittlungen befragte. Trotzdem war sie nicht hier, also hatte irgend etwas – oder irgend jemand – sie davon abgehalten, sich mit ihm zu treffen... und das bedeutete, dass er sie möglicherweise auf dem Grund des Flusses suchen musste.

Langsam griff er nach dem Lichtschalter und drückte ihn, die altersschwache Glühbirne in der Deckenlampe flackerte auf, sandte ihre Strahlen über einen Raum, der ein Bild der Verwüstung bot. Gegenstände lagen über den Boden verstreut, die Polster des Sofas waren heruntergerissen worden, einer von ihnen hatte das gerahmte Foto an der Wand, das eine jüngere Version von Shirley zeigte, getroffen und der Rahmen war heruntergefallen, das Glas gesplittert. Die Regale waren ausgeräumt und um und um gewühlt, Bücher hastig durchgeblättert und aufgeschlagen auf den Fußboden geworfen worden und langsam wandte er sich ab. Shirley war nicht mehr hier... aber das konnte gut oder auch schlecht sein.

Er trat zurück in die Küche und stutzte, der Raum hätte kein größerer Gegensatz zum Wohnzimmer sein können, die Gläser waren noch immer an ihren Plätzen, die Schränke geschlossen, sogar die Obstschale auf dem kleinen Tisch war unangetastet... und daneben lag eine kleine Sammlung von Gegenständen, die von einem Umschlag gekrönt wurde. _Batman_ stand in rundlichen Buchstaben darauf, doch dem Wort sah man an, dass es hastig hingekritzelt worden war, und nachdenklich griff er nach dem Kuvert, öffnete es und zog den eng beschrieben Bogen weißen Papiers, der sich darin befand, heraus.

_Batman,_

_verzeih die Unordnung, aber ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne dir einige Dinge zu zeigen, denn möglicherweise werde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben. Neben diesem Umschlag findest du etwas, möglicherweise einige Fragen beantwortet, die du dir in der Vergangenheit über mich gestellt hast._

Nachdenklich blickte er von dem Text auf, auf die Platte des Küchentisches, und stutze, als er einen kleinen Lederumschlag bemerkte, der ihm merkwürdig... bekannt vorkam. Langsam griff er danach und öffnete ihn, erstarrte, als ihm das kleine, ernste Gesicht von Shirley Saunders von dem Ausweis entgegenstarrte, sie sah jünger aus, hübscher, aber auch naiver...

„DEA", murmelte er leise, als er den Namen ihrer Behörde entdeckte, und schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie möglicherweise einmal für ein Sicherheitsunternehmen gearbeitet hatte... aber nicht, dass sie Bundespolizistin gewesen war. Shirley hatte ihn überrascht – wieder einmal, und diesmal so sehr wie noch nie in den knappen zweieinhalb Jahre, die er sie nun kannte.

Doch irgend etwas musste geschehen sein, denn der breite, rote Stempel, der ihren Ausweis ungültig machte, leuchtete unheilverkündend neben ihrer Dienstmarke und lautlos legte er das Dokument zurück auf dem Tisch, ergriff wieder ihren Brief.

_Um die kurze Version einer langen Geschichte zu erzählen: Ich war jung, ich war naiv und sehr, sehr idealistisch... und ich ging zur DEA, weil ich Drogen verachtete... und jene, die süchtig nach ihnen waren. Ich absolvierte die Akademie, kam in den Einsatz... und irgendwann merkte ich, dass Rauschgiften zu widerstehen doch nicht so einfach ist, wie ich immer gedacht und anderen unterstellt hatte..._

_Am Anfang konnte ich meine Sucht verbergen, nicht nur vor meinen Kollegen, sondern auch vor meinem Mann und meiner kleinen Tochter... aber keine Tarnung hält ewig, und irgendwann flog die Geschichte auf. Man erlaubte mir, meinen Abschied aus dem Dienst zu nehmen, allerdings reichte Morton die Scheidung ein und bekam das Sorgerecht für Emma... und ich strandete, nachdem mein Leben ohnehin schon in Trümmern lag, irgendwie hier. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du, ich hab es geschafft, mich wieder aufzurappeln, clean zu werden, aber obwohl ich mir andere Arbeit hätte suchen können, konnte ich es irgendwie nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich hier nützlicher war als anderswo, Informationen beschaffen konnte, die du vielleicht brauchst – denn ich glaube, selbst in meinen schlimmsten Momenten war irgendwo tief in mir noch immer die Polizistin, die die Gerechtigkeit gesucht hat. _

Langsam blickte er auf und schluckte, es war wirklich mehr an Shirley, als man auf den ersten Blick sah, und er fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie so zu unterschätzen... doch ihre Tarnung war gut, und das musste sie auch sein, denn ansonsten wäre sie schon längst nicht mehr am Leben gewesen. Nachdenklich blickte er auf den Küchentisch, erst jetzt entdeckte er das kleine Foto, das unter dem Ausweis gelegen hatte, es zeigte eine kleine, fröhliche Familie und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Linien, die die Zeit und die Sucht in Shirleys Gesicht gegraben hatten, fehlten hier, sie sah jung aus... jung und wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

_Und es hat sich gelohnt, denn das, was ich heute Nacht erfahren habe, wiegt alles auf. Die Großfahndung der Polizei gegen den Lieutenant hat ihn aus seinem Versteck gelockt und ich konnte endlich herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält – auf einem großen Tankschiff im Hafen von Gotham, der _Seawise Giant_. Das Schiff soll in wenigen Stunden auslaufen, ganz offensichtlich will Philipps in internationale Gewässer fliehen, wo das Gotham City Police Department ihm nichts mehr anhaben kann. Ich werde versuchen, an Bord zu gehen und ihn daran zu hindern, allerdings denke ich nicht, dass ich besonders viel tun kann... aber ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht dort wäre. _

_Shirley Saunders_

Für einen Augenblick oder zwei starrte er auf den letzten Absatz, versuchte, den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen, dann fluchte er leise und zerknüllte das Papier fast unbewusst in seiner Hand. Zwar hatte er gewusst, dass die Familie mindestens ein Schiff als Operationsbasis verwendete, denn immerhin hatte er sich mit Anna auf einem getroffen, aber dass der Lieutenant selbst sich auf einem versteckte, war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen... wahrscheinlich hatte die Polizei von Gotham ihn deswegen nicht finden können. Und dass die Operationen der Mafia sich so auf den Hafen und die Industriegebiete in der Nähe konzentriert hatten, ergab nun ebenfalls plötzlich einen Sinn, im Fall des Falles konnten sie sich von dort aus schnell zurückziehen und in die neutrale Zone fliehen... der Lieutenant hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Oder an fast alles... denn Tanker gehörten zu den langsamsten Schiffen überhaupt, und wenn er auch verstehen konnte, wieso er sich gerade eine mit Erdöl gefüllte, wandelnde Umweltkatastrophe als Hauptquartier ausgesucht hatte, so war die fehlende Geschwindigkeit für die Jagd, die sich nun entwickeln würde, sicherlich ein Nachteil.

Er legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und griff an seinen Gürtel, zog sein Handy hervor, das er nur in absoluten Notfällen benutzte, da die Gefahr, geortet zu werden, einfach zu groß war – aber das hier _musste_ Gordon einfach erfahren. Hastig tippte er die Nachricht, während er überlegte, trotz der Nähe seines Versteckes zum Hafen hatte er noch immer kein eigenes Boot organisiert, also würde er sich an den Piers eines... requirieren müssen, und das am besten, bevor die Polizei ebenfalls dort ankam und jedes verfügbare Transportmittel beanspruchte... er musste einfach schneller sein.

Zwar wusste er nicht, was Shirley geritten hatte, einen so selbstmörderischen Versuch zu unternehmen, aber ihm war klar, dass er sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise dazu angestiftet hatte, und fühlte sich nun verantwortlich... allerdings nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für alle anderen Bewohner von Gotham City.

Seine Finger hatten die Nachricht an Gordon abgeschickt, ohne dass er es wirklich bewusst registriert hatte, und ein letztes Mal sah er sich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer um, er schien nichts übersehen zu haben und lautlos trat er ans Fenster, schwang sich nach Draußen und aufs Dach des Gebäudes.

Wie auch immer die Situation war, er musste sich beeilen, nach allem, was Shirley bei ihrer letzten Begegnung erwähnt hatte, vermutete er, dass sie bewaffnet war... und er traute ihr zu, etwas sehr, sehr Dummes zu tun, das ihr Leben in große Gefahr brachte.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten überquerte er die betonierte Fläche, dann stieß er sich von der Dachkante ab und breitete seine Schwingen aus, segelte durch die Straßenschluchten nach unten, so schnell er es vermochte.


	40. The Man behind the Mask

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 39: The Man behind the Mask**

Die vorbeihuschenden Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen erleuchteten stroboskopartig das Innere des Streifenwagens, akzentuierten die blassen, abgemagerten Gesichtszüge von Detective Elizabeth Thomas, die Commissioner James Gordon nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie war dünn geworden in den letzten Wochen, ihre Arbeit schien ihr nicht viel Zeit zur Entspannung zu lassen und auch der Schlaf kam ganz offensichtlich zu kurz, das hatte er in den letzten Nächten gesehen... und trotzdem war sie hier, starrte stur auf die Nackenstütze des Sitzes vor ihr und wartete darauf, dass ihr Fahrer sie am Hafen ablieferte.

Sie wollte den Lieutenant... sie wollte ihn so unbedingt hinter Gitter bringen, dass er in den letzten Stunden zeitweise das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass ihre Leidenschaft sich zu einer Obsession ausgewachsen hatte, und obwohl er nun von der sehr persönlichen Vorgeschichte wusste, die sie mit dem Mann – mit Lieutenant Stuart Philipps, um genau zu sein, der Name klang noch immer merkwürdig in dem Zusammenhang – verband, konnte er nicht vollends verstehen, was diese Frau dazu trieb, an ihre Grenzen zu gehen, um ihn zu fassen.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sie hierher mitzunehmen, allerdings wusste er, dass er im Grunde nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte – denn es wäre ihm einfach nicht möglich gewesen, sie fern zu halten... und wenn er ihr befohlen hätte, auf dem Präsidium zu bleiben, sie wäre ihm gefolgt, Insubordination und Befehlskette hin oder her.

„Ein Schiff...", langsam schüttelte Thomas neben ihm den Kopf und starrte nach draußen, wo die Gebäude des Hafens bereits in Sicht kamen. „Warum ausgerechnet ein Schiff? Will er es als Druckmittel benutzen und drohen, es zu sprengen?"

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie uns das sagen könnten... immerhin kennen Sie ihn von uns allen am Besten. Außerdem ist es nicht so einfach, einen Tanker in die Luft zu jagen, wie man gemeinhin glauben könnte... es gibt Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dagegen... allerdings würde es schon reichen, das Öl ins Meer zu pumpen, um eine Umweltkatastrophe auszulösen."

„Das klingt nach Stuart, ja... ein eleganter Plan." Sie lächelte fast ein wenig bitter. „Und Sie sollten sich auf... Überraschungen einstellen... er ist gerissen und hat so gut wie immer ein Ass im Ärmel, auch wenn man es nicht mehr von ihm erwartet."

Gordon nickte. „Noch etwas, das ich über ihn wissen sollte?"

„Über ihn nicht... allerdings sollten Sie ein Auge auf mich haben. Ich hab Stuart seit seiner Gerichtsverhandlung nicht mehr gesehen... und ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich ihm plötzlich gegenüberstehe..."

Nachdenklich drehte er den Kopf, blickte zur Seite, Thomas saß da, starrte auf ihre Finger, das Eingeständnis war ihr ganz offensichtlich sehr, sehr schwer gefallen und langsam streckte er den Arm aus, klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich passe schon auf Sie auf, keine Angst."

„Danke." Sie lächelte leicht, während sie zögerlich nickte und ihre Waffe aus ihrem Schulterholste holte, den Schlitten überprüfte. „Wenn wir Glück haben, verlassen sie sich noch immer auf die Peilsender, die sie uns angehängt haben..."

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte als eine seiner ersten Handlungen nach seiner Wiederindienststellung angeordnet, dass die Magazine aller Polizeiwaffen überprüft und entwanzt werden sollten. „Ich würde mein Geld nicht darauf setzen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Der Lieutenant wird mittlerweile bemerkt haben, dass er nicht mehr alle unsere Einsätze verfolgen kann... und misstrauisch geworden sein."

„Oh, ja... darin ist Stuart wirklich gut", bemerkte Thomas abwesend, während der Streifenwagen abbremste, sie waren am Pier angelangt und gemeinsam stiegen sie aus, die schneidende Kälte der Nacht und der Wind, der von der See hereindrang, suchten sich ihren Weg unter seinen Mantel und fast unwillkürlich schauderte er.

Trotz des Frostes und der späten Stunde herrschte rege Aktivität an dem Pier, Anker wurden eingeholt und die kleinen Polizeiboote legten ab, folgten ihren Kollegen, die sich bereits auf zur Verfolgung gemacht hatten und Gordon winkte Thomas zu sich. „Kommen Sie."

Sie nickte und kuschelte sich in ihren Schal, folgte ihm über die Laufplanke auf eines der Schiffe – eines der letzten, die sich noch im Hafen befanden – während die Crew die letzten Vorbereitungen traf und er sich einen Weg zur Brücke bahnte und versuchte, so wenig wie möglich im Weg herumzustehen.

„Sir." Der Captain des Schiffes begrüßte ihn, doch er winkte ab und trat stattdessen ans Funkgerät, aus dem die ersten Meldungen eintrafen, die schnellen Patrouillenboote schienen die _Seawise Giant_ bereits gefunden zu haben und schlossen gerade zu ihr auf.

Thomas war neben ihn getreten und blickte sich neugierig um, ihre dunklen Augen musterten die Geräte der Brücke und er erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Spitznamen, grinste. „Verwirrt?"

„Ich segle, Sir", entgegnete sie einigermaßen indigniert, doch er konnte das Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen, die Anerkennung für den Punkt, den er gerade gemacht hatte. „Ich verlasse mich auf mein Schiff und mein Geschick und nicht auf einen besseren Taschenrechner."

Er lächelte und der Captain des Schiffes warf Thomas einen strafenden Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts, während das das Brummen der Motoren zunahm. Die Vibrationen des Decks unter seinen Füßen verstärkten sich, als sie schließlich ablegten, das dunkle Wasser des Hafens spiegelte die Beleuchtung der auslaufenden Schiffe wieder und in der Ferne konnte er weitere Positionslichter erkennen, die sich an die Verfolgung machten.

„Die Küstenwache sendet Boote zur Unterstützung, Sir. Die Nachricht kam durch, kurz bevor Sie ankamen", bemerkte der Captain, während er sein Schiff aus dem Hafenbecken steuerte, und Gordon nickte, er hatte darum ansuchen lassen, bevor er das Präsidium verlassen hatte und zum Glück war seinem Gesuch stattgegeben worden. „Ausgezeichnet."

Sie nahmen Geschwindigkeit auf und die Kälte nahm zu, wurde vom Fahrtwind, der außen an der Brücke vorbeistrich, noch verstärkt, er sah, wie Thomas sich tiefer in ihren Mantel kuschelte und auch er selbst schlang seinen Schal enger um sich, blickte durch die Fenster nach draußen.

Die Wellen glitten unter ihnen hinweg und er musterte seine Kollegin, der faszinierte Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen strafte ihre vorherige, abwertende Aussage über das Patrouillenboot lügen, doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf... Schiffe faszinierten ihn nicht, ihm wurde hier höchstens schlecht.

„Das ist sie, die _Seawise Giant_." Er blickte auf, der Captain wies mit der Hand nach vorne, über den Bug hinweg, und er konnte den dunklen Umriss des Tankers über den Wellen erkennen, nur seine Positionslichter verrieten, wo er sich befand, und kleinere Boote umschwärmten ihn. „Die ersten Schiffe haben sie angerufen, aber sie wollten nicht beidrehen und sich durchsuchen lassen... also haben wir mit der Enter-Aktion begonnen."

Gordon nickte langsam, er hatte das Kommando über diesen Einsatz an den Kommandanten seiner marinen Einheit delegiert, denn er wusste, hier hätte er hier so ungeschickt angestellt wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen... und bis jetzt war er mit den Entscheidungen des Mannes durchaus zufrieden, soweit er in der Lage war, sie zu beurteilen.

Sie näherten sich dem Tanker und langsam drang das dumpfe Geräusch von Schüssen durch das gleichmäßige Brummen ihrer Motoren, seinem geschulten Gehör fiel es nicht schwer, das Rattern automatischer Waffen auszumachen und er schüttelte den Kopf – das hier würde hässlich werden. Auch das große Schiff schälte sich mittlerweile aus der Dunkelheit, die Scheinwerfer der Patrouillenboote spiegelten sich in der aufgewühlten Wasseroberfläche und beleuchteten den hoch aufragenden Rumpf, während Thomas angestrengt nach draußen starrte.

„Sie ist voll beladen...", murmelte sie abwesend und Gordon wandte sich ihr zu, hob die Augenbrauen. „Was haben Sie gesagt, Detective?"

„Die _Seawise Giant_... sie liegt tief im Wasser, also ist sie höchstwahrscheinlich voll mit Erdöl... oder irgend etwas anderem, noch Unerfreulicherem."

Gordon nickte langsam. „Ich werde daran denken, wenn es soweit ist..."

Der Captain blickte auf. „Das Deck ist gesichert... ich denke also, ich kann es verantworten, Sie näher heranzubringen."

„Ich bitte darum."

Thomas lächelte leicht und er konnte es verstehen, seit er Commissioner war, schienen seine Leute bemüht, ihn zu behandeln wie ein rohes Ei, das man bloß nicht in die Nähe irgendeiner Gefahrenquelle bringen durfte... etwas, das er nicht gekannt hatte, als er nur ein Lieutenant unter vielen gewesen war.

Ihr Patrouillenboot näherte sich dem Tanker, er ragte immer weiter vor ihnen auf, bis er schließlich das gesamte Sichtfeld ausfüllte, die _Seawise Giant_ war sicherlich zehn Mal so lang wie das Schiff, auf dem sie sich befanden, und der Eindruck war schier überwältigend. Die Männer, die noch immer über die Trittleiter, die sie angebracht hatten, nach oben kletterten, wirkten klein im Vergleich zu der enormen Metallfläche und Gordon schüttelte den Kopf... wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er sich keine Vorstellung von der Größe des Tankers gemacht.

Thomas blickte nachdenklich nach oben. „Irgendwie... es passt zu ihm, finde ich."

„Was?" Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Zu Stuart", erklärte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wollte immer höher hinaus, als gut für ihn war."

„Detective?" Der Captain hatte die Hand an das eine Ohr gepresst und wandte sich nun ihr zu, sein Blick wirkte besorgt und auch Gordon horchte auf, das Brummen der Motoren unter ihnen war abgeflaut und das Boot wiegte sich im Takt der Wellen. „Sie werden an Bord... benötigt."

„Benötigt?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen, wirkte verwirrt und auch ein wenig nervös, aber ihre Stimme klang noch immer fest. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nun..." Der Mann zögerte für einen Moment, schien noch immer auf die Worte aus dem Funkgerät zu hören, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Der Lieutenant hat Bürgermeister Garcia als Geisel genommen."

„WAS?" Er fand als erster seine Stimme wieder, während Thomas noch ungläubig starrte, machte er schon einen Schritt auf den Captain zu. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir im Moment nocht nicht, Commissioner... aber Philipps hat sich gemeinsam mit Garcia und einem Großteil seiner Organisation im Maschinenraum verschanzt. Sie sind schwer bewaffnet und wir haben bereits das FBI benachrichtigt, aber ich fürchte, bis die hier sind..." Der Mann zuckte fast hilflos mit den Schultern. „Und noch etwas... der Lieutenant... er möchte mit Detective Thomas sprechen, Sir. Und zwar nur mit ihr."

Gordon schluckte leicht und blickte zu ihr hinüber, ihre Schultern hatten sich merklich verspannt, aber sie wirkte nicht minder entschlossen als zuvor, als er im Streifenwagen mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Schaffen Sie das?"

„Nun, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich besonders viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten hätte, meinen Sie nicht?" Das sarkastische Lächeln auf ihren Lippen täuschte ihn nicht, er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte – wer in ihrer Situation hätte das nicht – und doch bemühte sie sich, es zu verbergen.

„Wenn Sie sich...", setzte er an, doch sie winkte schon fast brüsk ab und trat nach draußen auf das Deck des Schiffes.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich mit ihm spreche – ich hab es ohnehin viel zu lange hinausgeschoben...", entgegnete sie ruhig und er nickte langsam. „Ich... mir..."

Sie zögerte, eine Verhaltensweise, die uncharakteristisch für sie wirkte, und er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Spucken Sie's aus, Detective."

„Nun... könnten Sie mich begleiten, Sir?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen ob der Unsicherheit, die aus ihren Augen sprach, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn verwirrte, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn um Unterstützung fragte, den Mann, den sie einst verachtet und dessen Karriere sie fast zerstört hätte... aber trotzdem nickte er, fast zögerlich, und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf die magere, fast knochige Schulter. „Natürlich... ich hab doch versprochen, auf Sie aufzupassen, nicht?"

Sie lächelte leicht und trat an den Rand des Decks, schwang sich über die Reling und langte nach den Griffen der schwankenden Leiter, die am Rumpf des Tankschiffes emporführte, vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und einen Moment beobachtete er, wie ihr Schal im kalten Wind flatterte, dann folgte er ihr auf ihrem langen Weg nach oben.

Die Luft im Maschinenraum war heiß und stickig, bildete einen Kontrast zu dem kalten Wind, der auf dem Deck geherrscht hatte, der stärker nicht sein konnte. Das dumpfe Wummern der Motoren und das gelegentliche Quietschen von Metall beherrschten die Szenerie, erzeugten eine Geräuschkulisse, die die Stimmen der anwesenden Männer und Frauen hastig verschluckte und die Schüsse, die noch immer in dem Schiffsrumpf widerhallten, zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verblassen ließ.

„Stuart Edward Philipps."

Nachdenklich beobachtete Gordon, wie Thomas nach vorne trat, sie hatte ihren Mantel auf ihrem Weg in die metallenen Tiefen des Schiffes abgelegt und der Umriss ihrer Waffe zeichnete sich deutlich unter ihrer Jacke ab, trotzdem hielt sie die Hände beruhigend erhoben.

„Detective Elizabeth Thomas. Was für eine Überraschung." Die Stimme klang alt und rau, zerfallen von zu viel Alkohol und Drogen, und auch der Mann, zu dem sie gehörte, hatte nicht mehr viel mit dem Bild von ihm gemein, das in den Medien verbreitet worden war. Das Gefängnis hatte Philipps ganz offensichtlich mehr zugesetzt als die Jahre, vor seinem Haftantritt war er ein vitaler, gutaussehender Mittvierziger gewesen, doch nun hatten sich tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht gegraben, eine rötliche Narbe verlief über sein Kinn und doch... selbst er konnte das Charisma spüren, das dieser Mann ausstrahlte, die Gewissheit, alles tun und erreichen zu können.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen. Ich bin gekommen. Also sag, was du zu sagen hast, Stuart." Ihre Stimme klang frostig und er glaubte, dass ihr Gesicht einen ähnlich harten Ausdruck zeigte, doch er konnte es nicht sehen - er stand zu weit hinten, knapp neben der Tür, denn die schwer bewaffneten Einheiten, die bereitstanden, um einzugreifen, waren nicht bereit gewesen, ihn in die Nähe so vieler Mafiosi zu lassen.

Nicht nur der Lieutenant, den er kaum erkennen konnte, so dicht hielt er sich hinter dem vor Angst zitternden Garcia, dem er eine Waffe an die Schläfe hielt, sondern auch seine Leute waren hier, hatten sich auf den Laufgängen und hinter den Maschinen des Raumes verschanzt, nutzten jede Deckung leidlich aus. Er wusste nicht, wie viele von ihnen es waren, die verwinkelte Struktur der Halle bot genügend Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken... nur Philipps stand in der Mitte des Raumes, einsam und verlassen – aber er hatte eine Geisel.

„Vielleicht wollte ich nur einfach dein hübsches Gesicht wieder einmal sehen, Elizabeth... immerhin hast du mich nicht einmal zurückgerufen... und das ist doch wirklich gar nicht nett, oder?"

Sein sarkastischer Tonfall schien etwas in ihr auszulösen, ihre Schultern bewegten sich unbehaglich, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. „Vielleicht, weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwinden sollst, Stuart... und du das nicht getan hast."

Philipps lachte leise auf, das Geräusch klang rau und wurde vom Wummern der Maschinen fast verschluckt. „Meine liebste Elizabeth... du hast vielleicht vergessen, dass ich vor dir in Gotham City war. Die Stadt war unbeanspruchtes Land, nachdem der Joker doch so wunderbare... Vorarbeit geleistet hat, und ich dachte mir, hier könnte meine neue Machtbasis entstehen... dass du hier auftauchen würdest, habe ich nicht geahnt."

Nachdenklich blickte er zu Thomas, die Provokation schien bei ihr zwar nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden zu fallen... aber dass sie sie kalt ließ, konnte er auch nicht behaupten, dazu verband sie noch immer viel zu viele Gefühle mit diesem Mann.

„Aber gestört hat es dich auch nicht, Stuart. Du hast meine Sachen gestohlen, mich terrorisiert, versucht, meine Familie zu ermorden, Attentate auf mich durchführen lassen... du hast mich verspottet." Die Empörung in ihrer Stimme klang klar durch, doch noch immer hielt sie sich merkwürdig ruhig... und auch der Lieutenant wirkte nicht wütend, eher so, als ob diese Szene genau das war, was er sich erwartet hatte.

„Zumindest die beiden Anschläge können Sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, Miss Thomas." Er riss den Kopf herum, die Stimme war von einem der höher gelegenen Laufgänge gekommen und hastig blickte er hinauf, die Frau in dem schwarzen Kleid schwang sich langsam die Leiter hinunter, ihre hohen Stiefel klackten auf dem Metall und vollkommen ruhig überquerte sie die freie Fläche, trat dicht neben Philipps. „Das war nämlich ganz allein... meine Idee."

Gordon betrachtete sie, die schwere automatische Waffe, die sie um den Hals trug, konterkarierte ihr elegantes Erscheinungsbild auf merkwürdige Weise, auch der breitkrempige Hut, den sie auf ihre roten Locken gedrückt hatte, wirkte grotesk deplatziert, genauso wie die offensichtlich teure Silberkette mit einem funkelnden Diamanten um ihren Hals. Thomas reagierte nicht, als die Frau ihren Arm um Philipps schlang und ihm einen Kuss auf die zerfurchte Wange hauchte.

„War es das, Anna?" Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, was Gordon einigermaßen überraschte, und sie entspannte ihre Schultern mit einer bewussten Bewegung. „Noch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Stu mir niemals... wehtun würde?"

Gordon verbarg ein leichtes Lächeln, als er den provokativen Unterton wahrnahm, Annas Auftritt schien ihr eine Idee geliefert zu haben, wie sie die Situation angehen konnte und er nickte langsam, der Ansatz schien gut zu sein.

„Batman ist hier."

Er wandte sich um, die geflüsterte Stimme war von hinten gekommen und er erkannte einen der Teamleiter seiner schwer bewaffneten Einheiten, der in der Tür stand. „Auf dem Schiff?", fragte Gordon überflüssigerweise und der Mann nickte leicht.

„Wir haben zwischen den Tanks – die übrigens wirklich mit Erdöl gefüllt sind – einige von Philipps Männern gefunden, ohnmächtig, gemeinsam mit einem dieser Messer... Sie wissen, was ich meine?"

Gordon nickte langsam und der Mann fuhr fort: „Auf jeden Fall... er hat sich rastlos durch das Schiff bewegt, vor allem durch die leereren Sektionen, so als ob er irgend etwas suchen würde... aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was genau. Und er hat die Brücke gesäubert, bevor wir es tun konnten... ich denke also, er ist auf unserer Seite. Diesmal."

_Und auch sonst immer... aber das wissen Sie nicht. _„Danke."

Er wandte sich wieder der Szenerie vor ihm zu, Anna hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zu einem der Tanks zurückgezogen, Philipps damit ganz alleine gelassen, während Thomas ungerührt weitersprach, sie hatte ihre Ruhe gegen eine gewisse... Unverfrorenheit getauscht, gegen einen amüsierten Unterton, von dem er sich fragte, wie sie ihn aufrechterhalten konnte. „Weißt du, Stu... so wunderbar der Smalltalk mit dir auch ist, irgendwie könnte ich mir ziemlich viele Dinge vorstellen, die ich lieber tun würde, als mit dir zu reden... Kartoffeln schälen zum Beispiel. Oder mit Salzsäure gurgeln."

Sie wandte sich um, lächelte leicht und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Gordon, der alles oder nichts ausdrücken konnte, doch ihre Hand, die Philipps nicht sehen konnte, deutete für einen Augenblick auf die Waffe in ihrem Holster und er verstand, nickte abgehackt.

„Oder auf dem Schießstand stehen... du weißt doch noch, wie sehr mir das damals gefallen hat, nicht wahr, Stu?" Mit einer langsamen Bewegung zog sie ihre Pistole, entsicherte sie beiläufig, die Waffe lag locker in ihrer Hand, der Arm hing entspannt herab und doch wusste Gordon, dass sie vorhatte, früher oder später etwas zu unternehmen.

So langsam und unauffällig wie möglich wandte er sich an den Teamleiter. „Halten Sie sich bereit... so wie es aussieht, denkt sie nicht, dass sie die Situation friedlich entschärfen kann."

Der Mann nickte leicht, gab die Information wispernd an seine Leute weiter, er sah, wie die Schützen, die sich jede Deckung gesucht hatten, die sie nur finden konnten, unauffällig ihre Anweisungen bestätigten, während Thomas gemächlich auf und ab zu gehen begann. Noch konnte er nicht sagen, was sie vor hatte – aber wenn jemand wusste, wie Philipps reagieren würde, dann war sie das.

„Und ich war gut, Stu..." Sie lächelte schräg, schüttelte ihre Schultern aus, irgendwie gelang es ihr, den Eindruck einer vollkommen entspannten Frau zu vermitteln, die den sichtlich nervösen, leichenblassen Garcia, der noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, konterkarierte. Auch Philipps hatte einiges von seiner anfänglichen Überheblichkeit verloren und nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Situation eher in Thomas' Händen lag – ein Eindruck, der sich auch auf die Bewaffneten des Lieutenants auswirken musste.

„Das warst du", entgegnete Philipps leise, seine dunklen Augen verfolgten seine ehemalige Geliebte mit Blicken, eine Strähne graumelierten Haares hing ihm ins Gesicht, doch er konnte sie nicht nach oben schieben, ohne seine Geisel oder seine Waffe loszulassen.

„Glaub mir, Stuart, ich hab nichts verlernt... das solltest du wissen, bevor du irgendetwas... Unbedachtes tust."

_Sie droht ihm_, schoss es Gordon durch den Kopf, während er beobachtete, wie sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zutrat, der Lieutenant betrachtete sie, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Weißt du...", ihre Stimme klang beiläufig und sie zuckte locker mit den Schultern, „bevor du dich entschieden hast, hier Unruhe zu stiften, hab ich Ewigkeiten nicht an dich gedacht... ich meine, du warst im Gefängnis und von mir aus hättest du dort verrotten können oder auch nicht... es wäre mir egal gewesen. Vollkommen egal."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Zum ersten Mal klang eine Gefühlsregung in Philipps Stimme mit, er klang noch rauer, diesmal nicht vom Whiskey, sondern von Schmerz und Verwirrung und Gordon spannte sich an, machte sich bereit, in Deckung zu gehen, während der Lieutenant seinen Griff um Garcias Hals fast instinktiv verfestigte.

„Doch. Ist es", entgegnete Thomas trocken und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie war zur Seite ausgeschert, sodass sie ein besseres Schussfeld hatte und abwesend fragte er sich, wieso Philipps ihr das erlaubt hatte. Der Mann war Polizist gewesen, er musste doch wissen... „Du bist mir vollkommen egal, Stuart, und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jage, solltest du Garcia loslassen und dich ergeben."

Er lachte. Das Geräusch drang unwirklich durch den Lärm der Maschinen, klang nicht mehr spöttisch, wie zu Anfang ihres Gespräches, sondern jedes Sinnes entleert, irr. Das Geräusch hätte eher zu Anna gepasst, fand er, und instinktiv sah er sich nach ihr um, doch die Frau war nicht zu entdecken, in den Tiefen der Maschinenhalle verschwunden. „Kleine Beth... noch immer so naiv wie damals? Hast du dich nicht gefragt, was dein ach so geschätzter Bürgermeister hier macht?"

Ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um den Griff ihrer Waffe und Gordon nickte dem Teamleiter fast unmerklich zu. „Sehe ich aus, als würde es mich interessieren, Stu?"

„Das sollte es aber, Prinzessin – immerhin ist er hier, weil er seinen verdammten Arsch retten wollte... denn Greene war nicht der einzige Verräter in der Verwaltung von Gotham City."

Sie erstarrte, ihre gesamte aufgesetzte Gelassenheit verschwand in einem einzigen Moment, während ihre Muskeln sich anspannten und sie Philipps anstarrte, der Mann lächelte breit, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte etwas... wütendes, rachsüchtiges und er funkelte Thomas aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Wobei... daran könnte ich doch etwas ändern."

Der Lieutenant packte Garcia fester, schlang seine Finger um die Pistole, die er in der Hand hielt, und drückte sie an die Schläfe des Bürgermeisters, der Mann erstarrte vor Schreck, gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. „Sag ade zu Gothams Helden mit der fleckigen Weste."

Thomas machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die beiden zu und Gordon sah, wie der Lieutenant sich ihr zuwandte, die Angst auf ihrem Gesicht auskosten wollte... ... und herumwirbelte, als ihre Kugel ihn zwischen die Augen traf.

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen, Philipps taumelte nach hinten, bereits tot, während Garcia noch verwundert umblickte, noch nicht fassen konnte, dass er frei war. Thomas stieß sich ab, warf sich nach vorne und riss den Mann zu Boden, während die ersten, fast einsam klingenden Schüsse gellten.

Er selbst ging in die Knie, duckte sich in den Rahmen der Tür und zog seine eigene Waffe, Kugeln schlugen ein, während die Kommandos das Feuer erwiderten, versuchten, die Mafialeute zurückzudrängen. Philipps' Leiche lag noch immer auf dem Boden, er hatte kaum geblutet, nur ein kleines Rinnsal zog sich über seinen Nasenrücken hinab bis zu seiner Wange, es sah fast aus, als ob er geweint hätte, und Gordon wandte hastig den Blick ab, blickte zu Thomas.

Sie hatte sich mit dem Bürgermeister hinter einem Schaltpult in Sicherheit gebracht, wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt, während Garcia am Bein getroffen schien, er hielt sich die blutende Wunde und Thomas sah zu ihm hin, eine stumme Frage in ihren Augen.

Er nickte und gab dem Teamleiter einen Wink, seine Leute konzentrierten das Feuer und Thomas hievte sich den Bürgermeister auf die Schulter, schaffte es irgendwie, die Meter bis zur Tür zu überbrücken, sich um die Ecke zu werfen. Fast augenblicklich ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen, vollkommen erschöpft, und auch Gordon zog sich zurück, Garcia wimmerte leise, doch er nahm es über dem Geräusch der Schüsse kaum wahr, blickte Thomas an.

„Ein gewagter Schuss."

Sie nickte langsam und richtete sich auf, während die ersten Sanitäter zu ihnen strömten, nachdenklich hielt er ihr die Hand hin und sie zog sich nach oben, klopfte sich den Staub vom Hosenanzug. „Ja... aber ich wusste, dass ich es konnte."

Schnell warf sie einen Blick in die Halle, die Kommandos waren bereits vorgerückt und für einen Augenblick starrte sie auf die Leiche des Lieutenants, die reglos auf dem Boden lag wie die zurückgelassene Puppe eines wütenden Kindes, dann seufzte sie auf. „Was mir nicht gefällt, ist... Philipps wusste das auch."


	41. Nightfall

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 40: Nightfall**

Das salzige Wasser schlug gegen den Rumpf des großen Schiffes, als er sich aus dem kleinen Boot, das ihn hierher, hinaus aufs offene Meer, getragen hatte, schwang und die Seilwinde ihn immer weiter nach oben zog. Der Wind pfiff um ihn herum und der Tanker beschleunigte noch immer, steuerte zielsicher die internationalen Gewässer an, wo der Lieutenant sicher wäre vor der Verfolgung durch die Polizei von Gotham City... aber Batman hatte keinen Zuständigkeitsbereich.

So leise wie möglich klammerte er sich an einer der Metallstreben der Reling fest, das Deck des Schiffes war still und ruhig, bis auf einen gelegentlichen Zuruf eines der Wächter konnte er nichts hören, ganz offensichtlich hatte die Besatzung seine Ankunft nicht bemerkt und vorsichtig blickte er über die Kante. Ein bewaffneter Posten stand hier, in der Nähe des Buges, und blickte sich wachsam um, spähte in die Ferne, suchte wohl nach Positionslichtern von möglichen Verfolgern, er rechnete wohl nicht damit, dass sein Feind schon so nahe war.

Der Mann blickte kurz in die andere Richtung, wandte sich ab, und Batman schwang sich nach oben, ließ ihn zu Boden gehen, bevor es ihm gelang, seine Maschinenpistole zu heben. Der Wächter schlug dumpf auf dem metallenen Boden auf, doch das Geräusch hallte nicht besonders weit, und er selbst duckte sich, blickte nach vorne.

Zwischen den verschiedenen Aufbaute auf dem Deck des Schiffes konnte er vage Gestalten ausmachen, viele von ihnen trugen Taschenlampen, um sich zu orientieren, doch trotzdem erahnte er die Waffen in ihren Händen mehr, als dass er sie wirklich sah. Shirley war auch nirgends zu entdecken, aber das wäre auch ein zu großer Zufall gewesen, und langsam tastete er sich nach vorne, wich den Wächtern aus und steuerte die Brücke an.

Die Polizei würde bald hier sein, er hatte Gordon benachrichtigt... doch wenn sich der Lieutenant mit seinem Schiff bereits in internationalen Gewässern befand, konnte der Commissioner nicht mehr viel tun.... er musste also den Tanker aufhalten.

Unvermittelt trat einer der Wächter hinter einem der Mittschiffskräne hervor und er packte den Mann, ließ ihn hastig zu Boden gehen und duckte sich in die Schatten. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte die plötzliche, unvermittelte Bewegung jemanden auf der Brücke aufmerksam gemacht, aufgeschreckte Rufe gellten durch die kalte Nachtluft. Als er vorsichtig nach vorne spähte, konnte er die schlanke Silhouette von Anna ausmachen, die von der Galerie, die den Kommandostand umgab, nach unten blickte.

„Verdammt", fluchte er fast mild und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Plan, sich unbemerkt an den Wachen vorbeizuschleichen, hatte nun keine Chance mehr und er musste ganz offensichtlich zu... direkteren Methoden übergehen.

Er griff an seinen Gürtel und löste eine seiner Blendgranaten, kurz blickte er um die Ecke des Krans, hinter den er sich duckte, hinüber zur Backbordseite des Schiffes, dann warf er sie. Metallisch scheppernd schlug sie auf dem Deck auf, sprang klappernd weiter und er konnte fast sehen, wie die Wachen sich dem Geräusch zuwandten, herauszufinden versuchten, woher es stammte.

Der grelle Blitz flammte auf und entfernt hörte er erschrockene Schreie, er nutzte den Moment, warf sich aus seiner Deckung und hastete an der Reling entlang nach vorne, überbrückte die Meter, so schnell er es vermochte. Anna war von der Galerie verschwunden, doch er hörte ihre Stimme, die schrill Befehle brüllte, sich aber immer weiter von ihm entfernte.

Mittlerweile ebbte das Chaos auf dem Deck ab, er hörte, wie erste Schüsse durch die Nacht peitschten, hinter ihm einschlugen, und hastig duckte er sich hinter ein Metallrohr, das aus dem Boden ragte, wahrscheinlich ein Luftschacht aus dem Inneren des Schiffes. Ein zweites Mal würden die Wächter sich nicht so leicht täuschen lassen, doch vielleicht... vielleicht musste er es nicht einmal versuchen.

Vorsichtig spähte er nach vorne, schätzte den Abstand zur Galerie, die die Brücke umgab, und nickte langsam...es würde knapp werden, aber höchstwahrscheinlich funktionieren. Er griff nach seiner Pistole mit den Magnetenterhaken und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, rief sich das Schiff noch ein Mal in Erinnerung, dann stieß er sich ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sich auf das Rohr hinauf, er hörte, wie Schreie gellten und die ersten Schüsse prallten von seinem Panzer ab. Doch er hatte bereits abgedrückt, das kleine Geschoss klebte am metallenen Geländer und die Seilwinde zog ihn, während er auf die Brücke zuschwang.

Unsanft prallte er gegen das Metall, doch er hatte damit gerechnet und konnte den Aufschlag dämpfen, und dann hatte er auch die Kante erreicht. Hastig zog er sich über die Brüstung nach oben, für einen Moment konnte er die erschrockenen Gesichter der Brückenbesatzung erkennen, bevor er in einem Scherbenregen durch die Scheibe brach.

Die Männer und Frauen schrien erschrocken, doch hier konnte er keine schweren Waffen erkennen, wohl, um die Instrumente nicht zu beschädigen. Auch die Schüsse, die von Deck gekommen waren, waren verstummt, und er blickte sich um, die Brückencrew hatte die Hände erhoben und starrte ihn an, machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren.

Seine Augen huschten über die Konsolen und blieben an einem großen, roten Knopf hängen, der die Beschriftung _Notstop_ trug und er hastete darauf zu, schlug die Scheibe ein und drückte ihn fest. Alarmsirenen gellten und er spürte, wie die Maschinen tief unter ihm, im Bauch des Schiffes, sich gegen die plötzliche Schubumkehr wehrten, die ihnen aufgezwungen wurde.

Die erschrockene Besatzung des Tankers hatte noch keine Zeit gefunden, zu reagieren, und er nutzte den Schockzustand, in dem sie sich befanden, scheuchte die Männer und Frauen die Treppe nach unten, die in die Crewquartiere führen musste und durch eine Tür, die in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum führte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie für den Lieutenant arbeiteten oder zum Dienst auf dem Schiff gezwungen worden waren, aber in jedem Fall war es gut, sie hier eingesperrt zu lassen – in dem einen zu ihrem, im anderen zu seinem Schutz. Allerdings brauchte er auch Informationen, und so trat er ebenfalls ein, blickte sich um.

Einer der Männer nestelte an seinem Gürtel herum und er trat mit zwei langen Schritten an ihn heran, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Der Arm, der bereits zu einer Pistole geschnellt war, fiel kraftlos herunter und Batman griff nach der Waffe. Achtlos zerquetschte er den Lauf und ließ sie beiläufig zu Boden fallen, bevor er den Mafiosi mit einer Hand gegen die Wand drückte. „Diese Frau! Wo ist sie?"

„Ich...", der Mann röchelte, musste fast schielen, um auf das Foto von Shirley zu blicken, das er aus ihrer Wohnung mitgenommen hatte und das er ihm nun zeigte, „... sie ist nicht hier. Ich hab sie nie gesehn!"

„Sie ist hier", beharrte er und der Mafiosi umklammerte seinen Arm, starrte zu ihm hinauf, während seine Augen heraustraten. „Nein... nicht hier. Aber wenn sie sich versteckt... bei den Tanks... dort findet sie niemand."

Unzufrieden ließ er seinen Gefangenen los, der Mann rutschte an der Wand herunter und sackte auf dem Fußboden zusammen, rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. Batman wandte sich ab, blickte sich um und machte sich daran, die anderen Männer und Frauen zu durchsuchen... immerhin wollte er nicht, dass die Polizei eine böse Überraschung erlebte, wenn die ersten Einheiten diesen Raum stürmten. Allerdings würde er hier nicht mehr erfahren... wenn jemand anderer aus der Crew irgend etwas über Shirley gewusst hätte, hätte er sich sicherlich gemeldet... und niemand hatte auch nur Anstalten dazu gemacht.

Sorgfältig verriegelte er das Schott hinter sich, nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, und blickte sich um, die Stufen führten weiter in die Tiefe, in den Maschinenraum des Tankers, doch der Lärm, der plötzlich von oben zu ihm drang, ließ ihn inne halten. Die verbliebenen Wächter brüllten sich Befehle zu und erneut gellten Schüsse, die ersten Einheiten der Polizei waren wohl eingetroffen und er nickte langsam... Gordon würde sich wohl um Anna und den Lieutenant kümmern müssen, denn er hatte Shirley noch immer nicht gefunden.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie sich hier, im hinteren Teil des Schiffes, versteckt hielt, zu viele Menschen wurden hier auf zu engem Raum untergebracht, als dass sie sich hätte verbergen können – also blieb nur noch die weitaus größere Sektion mit den Tanks.

Fast flog er die Stufen hinunter, bis er einen kleinen Durchgang gefunden hatte, der nach vorne, in den Ladebereich führte, und hastig duckte er sich hindurch. Er konnte bereits die schweren Stiefel der Polizeieinheiten auf der metallenen Treppe klappern hören und hastig verschloss er das schwere Schott hinter sich, bevor er einen Wärmescanner von seinem Gürtel nahm und nachdenklich das Display betrachtete.

Die Hitze, die von den Tanks mit dem Erdöl ausging, drang unangenehm auf ihn ein, doch was sie wirklich unerträglich machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie seine Anzeigen verfälschte. Weit vor ihm, in der Mittschiffssektion, konnte sich eine Person befinden – oder auch nicht... trotzdem, es war einen Versuch wert, vor allem, da er im Moment niemand anderen im Laderaum entdecken konnte.

Hastig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, eilte über die Laufgänge, das Metall klapperte unter seinen Füßen, doch er versuchte nicht einmal, seine Anwesenheit geheim zu halten, denn die Wärmesignatur der Person, die er verfolgte, wurde deutlicher, je näher ihr kam. Sie – oder er, wie er zähneknirschend einräumte – bewegte sich von ihm fort, floh weiter zur Bugsektion des Schiffes hin, mittlerweile konnte er die schweren Schritte eine Sektion unter ihm hören.

Im Laufen blickte er nach unten und spürte einen Stich der Enttäuschung, es war nicht Shirley, die dort unten vor wegrannte, sondern einer der Posten, der seine schwere Waffe fast krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schwang Batman sich über die Brüstung und stürzte sich auf den Wächter herab, der Aufprall ließ den Mann aufkeuchen und hastig drehte er ihn um, starrte auf ihn herab.

„Wo ist Shirley?"

„W-Wer...?" Sein Gefangener blinzelte desorientiert.

„Shirley Saunders", wiederholte er und der Mafiosi schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen blickten in verschiedene Richtungen. „Ich... vielleicht Frau... rothaarig... lief zurück zu Brücke... als hierherkam..."

Achtlos ließ er den Bewusstlosen zu Boden gleiten und richtete sich auf, er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob er wirklich Shirley gemeint hatte. Allerdings zeigte sein Scanner niemanden mehr im Frachtbereich an... oder doch? Vage konnte er eine Wärmesignatur erkennen, auf einer der untersten Ebenen, im Bereich des Maschinenraumes... vielleicht hatte sie sich dort verborgen, in der Nähe des Geschehens. Das hätte zwar das Risiko erhöht, entdeckt zu werden... doch Shirley kam ihm im Moment nicht wie eine Frau vor, die Risiken besonders viel Beachtung schenkte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, was sie tat, war dumm... sehr dumm, selbst wenn sie bewaffnet war, war dieses Schiff kein Ort für eine ehemalige Polizistin, einen bloßen Amateur... doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er eigentlich auch nichts anderes... allerdings ein Amateur, der Ahnung von dem hatte, was er tat.

Hastig, doch diesmal bemüht, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen, machte er sich auf den Weg, folgte der Spur, die sein Wärmescanner ihm wies, überbrückte ab und zu eine Ebene mit einem beherzten Sprung. Vage fragte er sich, während er lief, was der Mann, den er eben getroffen – nun, getroffen im wörtlichen Sinne – hatte, eigentlich hier, mitten zwischen den Öltanks, getan hatte. Der Kampf gegen die Polizei fand in der Hecksektion des Schiffes statt, und eigentlich sollte er doch dort sein... aber vielleicht hatte er sich vor den Gefechten in Sicherheit gebracht.

Wahrscheinlich war es gut für den Mann gewesen, dass er ihm begegnet war, er wollte nicht daran denken, was Anna mit ihm getan hätte, hätte sie von seiner Feigheit erfahren – das natürlich nur gesetzt den Fall, dass Anna dieses Schiff als freie Frau verlassen hätte. Doch damit rechnete er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, nicht, Gordon war ein zu guter Polizist, als dass er eine Gelegenheit wie diese einfach verstreichen lassen würde. Nein, Anna und dem Lieutenant würde es nicht gelingen, zu entkommen... doch was ihm Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er Shirley noch immer nicht gefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte er zwischen den Streben der Brüstung nach unten, die Wärmesignatur, die er zuerst erkannt hatte, war nun direkt unter ihm und er hatte fest – fast zu fest – damit gerechnet, Shirleys hellroten Lockenschopf unter sich zu erkennen... allerdings erblickte er stattdessen Annas dunkelrote Mähne, verdeckt von einem eleganten schwarzen Hut, der einen harschen Kontrast zu ihrer Umgebung bildete.

Hastig duckte er sich wieder hinter einen der Tanks, die Frau tippte ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden, das leise, metallene Geräusch hallte durch die Luft. Erst jetzt nahm er die Schüsse bewusst wahr, die aus dem Maschinenraum drangen und die zuvor bereits als unterschwelliges Vibrieren durch seine Knochen gegangen waren und er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte wieder nach unten.

Anna wirkte... ungeduldig, nervös, spähte immer wieder nach vorne in die Richtung des Buges, aus der er gerade gekommen war, in der linken Hand hielt sie eine Waffe, während ihre Rechte ein Funkgerät umklammert hielt, das allerdings merkwürdigerweise stumm blieb und kein Geräusch von sich gab.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, blieb still, obwohl er sie doch überwältigen konnte, doch... sie schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, und so wie er sie kannte, würde dieses etwas ihm ganz und gar nicht behagen, wenn es schließlich eintraf. Trotzdem... er sich nicht von ihr überraschen zu lassen, und lautlos erhob er sich aus seiner geduckten Position, schob sich nach vorne und setzte zum...

„Das würde ich tunlichst sein lassen, wenn ich Sie wäre."

Er zögerte für einen Augenblick, fror mitten in der Bewegung ein und sah nach unten, Anna hatte sich ihm zugewandt, starrte ihn direkt an, während sie fast gemütlich an der Wand lehnte. Das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wirkte beinahe entspannt, während sie mit ihrem Funkgerät wedelte. „Wissen Sie... ich hab da nämlich eine nette kleine Bombe versteckt... und bevor Sie bei mir sind, habe ich sie gezündet... und wir werden in Einzelteilen über die Bucht verstreut... von dem ganzen Erdöl nicht zu sprechen, das dann ins Meer fließt."

Er betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick, ihre Schultern wirkten entspannt, sie hielt ihre Waffe locker in der Hand und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wirkte beinahe amüsiert, so als ob der Gedanke an ihren eigenen Tod sie nicht besonders beeindrucken würde.

„Sie glauben doch selbst nicht, dass Sie das tun würden – immerhin befindet sich ihr geliebter _Edward_ an Bord... der doch eigentlich Stuart heißt und eine andere Frau geliebt hat..."

Anna kicherte trocken. „Eben deswegen würde ich es tun. Denken Sie wirklich, ein Mann, der das Bild seiner Verflossenen mit sich herumträgt, der sie noch immer liebt, selbst wenn sie mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielt... denken Sie, so ein Mann interessiert mich ernsthaft?"

„Was wollen Sie?" Seine Worte klangen zerknirscht, doch hatte er im Moment keine andere Wahl, als auf ihr Spiel einzugehen, und sie lächelte leicht, wies fast lässig mit ihrer Pistole auf die kleine Leiter, die auf die Ebene unter ihm führte. „Zuallererst kommen Sie doch runter... ich möchte mir nicht den Nacken verspannen, wenn ich Sie im Auge behalten will. Und Ihre Hände lassen Sie da, wo ich sie sehen kann."

Er spürte, wie ihre blauen Augen jede seiner Regungen verfolgten, während er langsam auf die Treppe zuging und bedächtig Stufe um Stufe nahm, er wollte Anna nicht durch eine plötzliche Bewegung nervös machen... denn eine nervöse Anna konnte nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für die Polizisten an Bord sehr, sehr unangenehme Folgen haben.

„Und jetzt gehen Sie doch ein paar Schritte nach hinten... immerhin möchte ich Sie nicht am Hals haben, wissen Sie?" Ihr süffisantes Lächeln ließ ihn erahnen, wie lange sie auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, die Demütigung, von ihm verhört worden zu sein, saß wohl tief und sie kostete es aus, ihn herumkommandieren zu können. Langsam trat er zurück, bis er an einen der Kessel stieß und Anna zufrieden nickte. „So ist es gut..."

„Und was hält mich davon ab, Sie einfach zu erschießen?" Der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören, doch Anna lachte nur leise auf. „Nun... der Zeitzünder vielleicht?"

Zerknirscht schwieg er, was hätte er auch erwidern sollen, und sie räkelte sich langsam, spielte mit ihrer Pistole, während sie den Moment genoss und ihn ausführlich beobachtete. Die Hitze schien ihr nichts auszumachen, ihr einziger Tribut an die hohen Temperaturen waren die feinen Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn, die ihr Make-Up verschmieren ließen und sie grinste trocken. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe... ich freue mich schon jetzt auf das nächste Mal, wenn ich Sie wieder in die Enge getrieben habe..."

„Das wird nicht geschehen." Der frostige Satz war nicht von ihm gekommen und hastig blickte er sich um. Shirley Saunders trat hinter einem der Tanks hervor und für einen Augenblick betrachtete er sie überrascht. Sie sah anders aus, bewegte sich anders als die Frau, die er kannte, die unterschwellige Eleganz, die er bereits an ihr wahrgenommen hatte, trat nun deutlicher heraus und sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich an Anna wandte. „Sie sind geliefert und das wissen Sie."

„Ach... denken Sie doch nicht so negativ." Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme der Angesprochenen trat deutlich heraus, während sie fast abwesend eine ihrer dunkelroten Strähnen zwirbelte. „Immerhin habe ich doch noch den einen oder anderen Trumpf im Ärmel."

„Wie die Drogen, die Sie in ihrer Kabine versteckt hatten... zur geflissentlichen Verwendung oder zum Weiterverkauf?"

Nun wirkte Anna zum ersten Mal leicht verwirrt und Shirley lächelte fast triumphierend, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wie auch immer... sie sind nicht mehr da. Genauso wie alle anderen Pakete mit Rauschgift, die ich hier, auf diesem Schiff, finden konnte. Kein Startkapital mehr für einen Neuanfang."

In seinem Kopf rückte ein Teil des Rätsels Shirley Saunders an seinen Platz – der Lieutenant handelte mit Drogen... was ihm ihren unversöhnlichen Hass eingetragen hatte. Währenddessen starrte Anna unverwandt auf die kleine, zierliche Frau, die ihr gegenüberstand. „Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

„Sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Immerhin habe ich für Sie gearbeitet... wenn auch nur indirekt."

Anna betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann zuckte sie langsam mit den Schultern. „Meinen Sie wirklich, ich würde mich an jeden erinnern, der jemals für mich gearbeitet hat? Alles, was ich wissen muss, ist, dass Sie mir Probleme gemacht haben... aber dafür auch die Frau sind, die mir nun zur Flucht verhelfen wird."

Shirley hob die Augenbrauen, sie schien für einen Moment verwirrt, doch dann brach sich ihre Empörung über die Anspielung bahn. „Ich würde niemals..." Er beugte sich nach vorne, um zu schreien, um zu rufen, sie zu warnen, doch der Schuss gellte, bevor er einen Laut hervorbringen konnte.

Sie sackte zusammen, die Hände auf den Bauch gepresst, und er hastete auf sie zu, vage hörte er, wie Annas Stiefel über das Metallgitter klapperten, als sie weglief, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, kümmerte es ihn nicht. „Shirley."

Blut durchnässte ihr Shirt, floss aus der Wunde breitete sich als dunkler Fleck auf dem helleren Stoff aus und das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag, stach tief in seine Seele. „Habe ich... etwas... bewirkt?"

Ihre Stimme klang rau, er presste seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, versuchte, ihr zu helfen, doch die eigene Hilflosigkeit kroch in ihm hoch, schien ihn zu erfassen und sein Herz zu umklammern, als sie immer blasser wurde. „Du wirst noch viel bewirken... Shirley."

Noch immer quoll Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, während sie zu ihm hochlächelte, wehmütig, und doch konnte er einen Funken ihrer früheren Lebhaftigkeit in ihren Augen ausmachen, ein Charakterzug, der sie auch im Tod nicht zu verlassen schien. „Lüg mich... nicht an... Idiot. Antworte... lieber."

„Das hast du, Shirley... du hast etwas bewirkt... du hast den Lieutenant erwischt... und Anna werde ich erwischen", wisperte er und sie schloss erschöpft die Augen, der Anblick ließ ihn leise schlucken und er rüttelte sie, spürte, wie die Panik langsam in ihm hochkroch, ein Gefühl, das er normalerweise so tief in seiner Seele einschloss, dass er schon geglaubt hatte, es für immer überwunden zu haben. „Shirley, bleib hier..."

Vorsichtig blickte sie zu ihm auf, sah ihn noch einmal an und die merkwürdige Gewissheit in ihren Augen schien sich auf ihn zu übertragen, langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange, streichelte sie sanft, seine Finger hinterließen blutige Striemen auf ihrer fast totenblassen Haut und sie lächelte wehmütig. „Sag meiner Tochter... sag... sag Emma, dass ich sie..." Sie zögerte, schien ihre letzten Kräfte für diese Worte zu sammeln und für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, wieder ein Junge zu sein, wieder die Hand seines Vaters zu halten, seines Vaters, der vor seinen Augen verblutete, für den er nichts tun konnte... genauso wenig wie für Shirley. „Dass ich sie... liebe... sag ihr das..."

„Das werde ich, Shirley... das werde ich... das verspreche ich dir..." Er hörte, wie seine eigene Stimme brach und wollte zu Boden blicken, doch ihre Lippen, die sich bewegten, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollten, nahmen ihn gefangen und er beugte sich nach vorne, lauschte auf die fast lautlosen Wörter, die sie formte. „Emma... es tut... mir..."

Ihr Körper erschlaffte und trotzdem versuchte er, ihren Blick einzufangen, rüttelte sie leicht, doch ihre toten Augen starrten an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Er spürte, wie er zitterte, und holte tief Luft, versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die Ruhe zurückzugewinnen, die er jetzt brauchen würde, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Vorsichtig schloss er ihr die Lider, seine blutigen Finger hinterließen dunkle, rote Flecken und für einen Moment betrachtete er sie, dann richtete er sich auf. Die Wut verdrängte bereits den Schmerz und die Bestürzung über den Tod dieser Frau, die er doch viel zu wenig gekannt und von der er kaum etwas gewusst hatte... und doch konnte er nicht trauern. Wenn sie nicht umsonst gestorben sein sollte, dann musste er Anna finden... das war er ihr schuldig.

Hastig warf er einen Blick auf seinen Scanner, Anna war nahe, noch immer, und sie schien unterwegs in den Bug des Schiffes, hastete zwischen den Tanks entlang. Die Hitze verfälschte ihr Profil, aber trotzdem war sie noch zu erkennen und er orientierte sich kurz, rannte los, den Laufgang entlang.

Das Echo seiner eigenen Schritte vermischte sich mit dem Klacken ihrer Stiefel, das aus der Ferne zu ihm drang und immer näher kam, zwar beschleunigte sie ihr Tempo, aber er holte auf, schloss zu Anna auf – bis er abrupt anhielt und auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen starrte. Das Funkgerät, das Anna bei sich getragen hatte, lag dort, und ein Verdacht keimte in ihm auf, als er sich an seine allererste Begegnung mit dieser Frau erinnerte...

Er nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf, Anna hatte wieder an Vorsprung gewonnen und er beschleunigte sein Tempo, sie schien ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen, das er nicht erkennen konnte. Vor ihnen durften eigentlich nur Tanks, gefüllt mit Erdöl, liegen, aber vielleicht... vielleicht hatte sie einige _Veränderungen_ an ihrem Schiff vornehmen lassen.

Er bog um einen der Kessel und entdeckte sie, Anna hastete über den metallenen Laufgang und er warf einen Batarang, die Klinge traf sie in die Schulter, durchschnitt den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides und sie schrie auf, stolperte. Fahrig presste sie ihre Hand auf die blutende Wunde und blickte zurück, entdeckte ihn und schrie leise auf, rannte weiter. Ihr Ziel war ein großes, metallenes Schott mit einem schweren Drehrad, das nicht zur ursprünglichen Ausrüstung des Tankers zu gehören schien und er holte auf, nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung.

Er holte Anna ein, gerade, als sie ihre Hände an das Metall der Tür legte, presste sie unsanft dagegen und sie schrie auf, als sie mit dem Gesicht gegen die Platte schlug. „Ich hab... keine Angst... vor dir."

„Wo ist die Bombe!" Sie keuchte auf, als er ihr den Arm auf den Rücken verdrehte, Blut sickerte aus der Wunde, fing sich in ihrem Kleid, in seinem Umhang, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn die Wut rauchte in ihm.

„Was machst du eigentlich... schon hier... solltest du nicht... Shirley..." Sie schrie auf, als er ihre Hand weiter nach oben zog, verschluckte das letzte Wort, das sie hatte sagen wollen.

„Shirley ist tot!"

„Ich wusste... ich hätte... tiefer zielen... sollen." Anna presste die Worte hervor, die ihn verspotten sollten, und doch spürte er die Angst, die hinter ihrer Arroganz lag, die Furcht... die Furcht vor ihm... und sie verdiente sie mehr als alles andere.

„Die Bombe!"

„Vergiss es." Er wirbelte sie herum, schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie starrte ihn an, versuchte, zurückzuweichen, doch das Schott hielt sie unerbittlich zurück.

„Sag mir, wo die Bombe ist."

Anna funkelte ihn an, leckte das Blut, das aus ihrem Mundwinkel floss, ab, und der Ausdruck, der in ihren Augen lag, die tiefe, persönliche Furcht um ihr eigenes Leben, ließ ihn sich fragen, was sie widerstehen ließ. „Lass mich gehen... und ich denk... darüber nach."

„Ich kann auch mit dem Mann reden, den du geschickt hast, um die Bombe zu verstecken... und dich töten."

„Er weiß... nichts. Er war nur... Ablenkung." Anna keuchte, starrte zu ihm hoch und funkelte ihn an, ihre blauen Augen wanderten über seine Maske und sie schien fasziniert zu sein, auf irgend etwas zu warten.

„Wo ist die Bombe!"

Sie lachte keuchend auf, blickte ihn an, schien fast... gespannt zu sein, auf seine Reaktion zu lauern. „Es gibt... keine Bombe. Shirley ist... ganz umsonst... gestorben."

Er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, wich zurück und sie sank zu Boden, hielt ihren ausgerenkten Arm fest, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch er betrachtete sie nur wie das Widerlichste aller Insekten. „Hoffen Sie, dass Sie diesmal im Gefängnis bleiben... zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."


	42. But Snow is covering the deepest Wounds

**For Want of Evidence – Chapter 41: But Snow is covering the deepest Wounds...**

Die erste, dünne Schneedecke, die das Ende des Herbstes und den Anfang des Winters einläutete, bedeckte die Dächer von Gotham, der Wind trieb die Flocken an den großen Panoramafenstern des Penthouses vorbei und sie lächelte leicht, blickte hinunter auf diese Stadt, die – unter der weißen Pracht begraben – so ungewöhnlich friedlich wirkte.

„Detective Thomas. Was für eine Überraschung!"

Sie blickte auf, Bruce Wayne kam gerade die Treppe, die zu seinem Arbeitszimmer führte, hinunter, und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun... Sie haben mich eingeladen. Kam die Tatsache, dass ich angenommen habe, wirklich so unerwartet für Sie?"

Er nahm die letzten Stufen und trat auf sie zu, schien unschlüssig, wie er sie begrüßen sollte, und zuckte stattdessen mit den Schultern. „Sie haben sich immerhin Zeit gelassen..."

Leise seufzte sie. „Immerhin war ich in den letzten zwei Wochen ziemlich... beschäftigt."

„Natürlich... wollen Sie Kaffee?" Er nickte verstehend, doch sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und grinste. „Danke, nein... ich nehme koffeinhaltige Heißgetränke nur zu mir, wenn ich im Dienst bin und mich nichts anderes wachhalten kann... also fast immer, seit ich nach Gotham City gekommen bin."

„Dann vielleicht Tee?"

„Das wäre... besser." Sie lächelte und rieb sich die kalten Finger, schon die wenigen Meter von dem Taxi, das sie hierhergebracht hatte, in die Lobby des Wayne Towers hatten die Kälte unter ihren Mantel kriechen lassen und sie war froh über alles, das sie wieder aufwärmen würde.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Er wies auf die kleine Sitzecke, die einen beeindruckenden Ausblick über die Dächer von Gotham City bot und sie ließ sich in einen der bequemen Ledersessel sinken, sah in die Straßenschluchten hinab, während Wayne Alfred, der aus irgendeiner Ecke aufgetaucht zu sein schien, zunickte und es sich dann ebenfalls gemütlich machte.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie beide fast ein wenig abwesend nach unten starrten, bis Alfred vorsichtig ein Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen abstellte. „Ihr Tee, Detective Thomas."

„Danke." Sie lächelte und griff nach der Tasse, schlang ihre Finger darum, um sie aufzuwärmen, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie der Butler Kaffee vor Wayne abstellte, während er ihn mit einem kurzen, mahnenden Blick bedachte.

„Danke, Alfred." Der Mann zog sich zurück und ihr Gastgeber betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, sie konnte seine Musterung fast körperlich spüren und fast ein wenig unbehaglich zog sie die Schultern hoch. „Sie sehen gut aus, Detective."

Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie wirklich besser aussah als in den Wochen, in denen sie Tag und Nacht nach dem Lieutenant gesucht hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass das Kompliment sie freute, und schräg grinste sie. „Mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht, regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und weniger Koffein haben wohl doch gewisse Auswirkungen..."

Langsam nickte er. „Seit dem Tod des Lieutenants und Annas Verhaftung können wir alle besser schlafen, denke ich..."

„Solange es das Gericht sie nicht wieder auf Kaution freilässt, ja." Thomas schnaubte trocken. „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie es schaffen würde, jemanden zu finden, den sie bestechen kann... irgendwie scheint Ehrlichkeit im Moment nämlich ziemlich hoch im Kurs zu stehen."

Trotz des Sarkasmus' in ihrer Stimme konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein düsterer Ausdruck über ihre Züge huschte und für einen Augenblick starrte sie in die Tiefen ihrer Teetasse, bevor sie langsam und bedächtig einen Schluck nahm und aus dem Fenster blickte. Der Wind wirbelte die Schneeflocken gegen die Glasscheibe und nachdenklich betrachtete sie sie, bis Bruce Waynes leise, fast zurückhaltende Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Sie haben ihn erschossen."

„Ja...", wisperte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer wussten weder sie noch Gordon, wie diese Information an die Medien gelangt war, doch die Reporter hatten sie gelöchert und die Tatsache, dass sie ihren ehemaligen Kollegen getötet hatte, war _der_ Aufmacher in den Morgennachrichten gewesen. Wenigstens hatte die Presse nicht erfahren, dass Philipps für sie mehr gewesen war als ein bloßer Vorgesetzter... so waren ihr die peinlichsten Fragen erspart geblieben. „Aber ich..."

Unschlüssig brach sie ab und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, während Wayne sie betrachtete, in seinen braunen Augen konnte sie ein Verständnis entdecken, das sie überraschte. „Aber es verfolgt Sie?"

„Ja... ja, das tut es." Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht weiß, dass ich das Richtige getan habe...", wandte sie abwehrend ein, als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern. „Das hat auch die Untersuchung der Innenrevision bestätigt... ich hatte den besten Schusswinkel und Philipps war gerade dabei, Garcia zu töten... aber..." Sie schwieg, langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, während sie nach dem besten Wort suchte, und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Ich glaube, er hat es darauf angelegt."

„Worauf angelegt?" Wayne betrachtete sie nachdenklich und sie seufzte leise auf.

„Darauf, erschossen zu werden – am Besten von mir."

Er hob die Augenbrauen, entgegnete aber nichts, bedeutete ihr nur mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, fortzufahren, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne... nein, ich kannte Stuart sehr, sehr lange... er war nicht nur mein Geliebter und mein Vorgesetzter, sondern auch mein Mentor... er hat mir so gut wie alles beigebracht, was ich weiß... und was er dort, in dieser Nacht, auf diesem Schiff getan hat, war taktisch so unheimlich dämlich, dass es jedem Ausbilder des CPD die Fußnägel aufrollen würde." Sie hielt für einen Augenblick inne und nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse. „Er hat mir erlaubt, ihn zu umgehen, sodass ich an Garcia vorbeischießen konnte... und er hat versucht, seine Geisel zu töten. Niemand, der ernsthaft versucht zu entkommen, tut das... jemand, der einen Schuss provozieren möchte, schon."

Wayne hob die Augenbrauen. „Selbstmord durch eine Polizistin?"

„Ja..."

„Aber wieso?" Er wirkte verwirrt und betrachtete sie fast überrascht. „Ich meine... er hatte eine Geisel... er hätte wenigstens versuchen können, Bedingungen zu stellen, seine Flucht zu arrangieren... aber er hat es nicht getan."

Sie seufzte auf. „Ich kann nicht in seinen Kopf sehen... ich kann nur vermuten. Aber vielleicht war noch irgend etwas von dem ehrlichen Mann, den ich damals geliebt habe, in ihm übrig... und dieser Teil konnte das, was er geworden ist, was er getan hat, nicht ertragen... und hat sich für den Tod entschieden." Für einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen, dann nickte sie langsam, entschloss sich, auch den letzten Gedankengang preiszugeben. „Und was mir ebenfalls zu denken gegeben hat, ist, wie er mit mir gespielt hat... der Anruf, der Stuhl, an den McVeigh gefesselt war... dass er gesagt hat, er wäre noch immer _mein_ Lieutenant... vielleicht war ich ihm wichtiger, als er sich eingestehen wollte..."

Wayne nickte langsam. „Das würde zu dem passen, was Anna gesagt hat – sie meinte, dass Philipps eine andere Frau lieben würde..."

Thomas seufzte auf. „Wie auch immer... warum er getan hat, was er getan hat, warum er so gehandelt hat, wie er gehandelt hat... er ist tot – und ich bin es nicht."

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, umhüllte sie beide, während sie nach draußen starrten, vage konnte sie in den entfernteren Straßen die erste Weihnachtsbeleuchtung entdecken, die bereits angebracht worden war, und sie nickte langsam. „Und seine Organisation ist ebenfalls zerschlagen, wir haben seine Waffenverstecke ausgehoben... und dabei sogar meine Wohnungseinrichtung wiedergefunden. Ich denke, ich kann also durchaus zufrieden sein."

Wayne lächelte leicht. „Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet... Sie und ihre Einheit."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir ohne Sie so weit gekommen wären... immerhin haben Sie uns einige der wichtigsten Hinweise geliefert." Verlegen zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Aber wenigstens konnten wir jetzt, wo wir so viele Verhaftungen vorgenommen haben, herausfinden, wer die Morde an Jeffries und McVeigh wirklich begangen und das Attentat auf Doors durchgeführt hat... die niedrigeren Ränge der Mafia haben sich fast überschlagen, um Deals mit Patkins und der Staatsanwaltschaft zu machen."

Wayne nickte langsam, wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits in der Zeitung davon gelesen, immerhin waren die nun anstehenden Gerichtsverhandlungen gemeinsam mit der Bürgermeisterwahl, die in wenigen Tagen stattfinden würde, zur Zeit die wichtigsten Themen. Rivas Vorsprung war nach den Verhaftungen von Anna und vielen ihrer Komplizen und dem Tod des Lieutenants noch weiter gewachsen, so fest war er in den Köpfen der Wähler mit der Polizei von Gotham verknüpft, und obwohl Thomas die Verflechtung mit der Politik nicht besonders behagte, kam sie einfach nicht umhin, wenigstens ein gewisses Maß an Zufriedenheit zu empfinden. Immerhin war die Bedrohung, die sie in den letzten Monaten bekämpft hatte, nun neutralisiert... auch wenn sie eigentlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hierher gekommen war.

„Sie meinen, die Mafia ist nun besiegt?" Wayne betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Thomas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nein... nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich meine, natürlich... der Lieutenant ist tot, Anna hinter Gittern und seine Organisation zerschlagen... aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war die Situation vor zwei Jahren ganz ähnlich, und was ist passiert? Ein neuer Pate hat die Stadt übernommen..." Nachdenklich blickte sie nach draußen, über die Dächer, der Schneefall hatte sich mittlerweile intensiviert und schränkte ihre Sicht ein, doch im Moment störte sie das wenig, sie nahm kaum wahr, wohin sie blickte. „Ich denke, das wird wieder geschehen... denn es wird immer Menschen geben, die sich gegen das Gesetz stellen... aber ich hoffe, dass es nie wieder so schlimm wird wie in den letzten Jahren. Immerhin haben Sie jetzt einen guten Anfang, auf den Sie aufbauen können..."

Wayne betrachtete sie, fast ein wenig überrascht, und lächelte schließlich leicht. „Ja... ja, das haben wir."

Sie seufzte auf, leerte bedächtig ihre Teetasse. „Und die Ermittlungen gegen Batman sind ebenfalls eingestellt worden... aus Mangel an Beweisen, wie die Staatsanwaltschaft festgestellt hat."

„Und Sie haben natürlich nichts mit diesem _Mangel an Beweisen_ zu tun, Detective? Absolut nichts?"

Der milde Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen und sie blickte ihn an, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ihr rätselhaft und sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn deuten sollte, doch wenn sie in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass dieser Mann in der Lage war, seine Maske zu tragen. Im wörtlichen wie im übertragenen Sinne. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Mister Wayne? Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass die Entscheidung von Bezirksstaatsanwalt Patkins nur auf die Gründe zurückzuführen ist, die er genannt hat... und natürlich absolut nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass Batman nun wieder der Held von Gotham City ist, nachdem er eine hochgradig gefährliche Kriminelle hinter Gitter gebracht und der Polizei den entscheidenden Hinweis zur Zerschlagung der Organisation des Lieutenants gegeben hat."

Auch sie konnte sarkastisch sein, wenn sie wollte, und Wayne lächelte leicht, als er ihren Tonfall bemerkte. „Touché, Detective."

Sie lachte leise und er betrachtete sie neugierig, schien allerdings für einen langen Augenblick zu zögern, bevor er seine Frage stellte. „Was mich interessiert... wie sind Sie eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich Batman sein könnte?"

Die Frage ließ sie erstarren und sie sah ihn an, bemerkte die Unsicherheit hinter seinem Blick, denn noch immer trug sie sein Geheimnis mit sich herum, und er war sich der Gefahr ganz offensichtlich bewusst, die sie für seine Tarnung darstellte. Nachdenklich überlegte sie, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, bis sie schlussendlich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dass Sie etwas mit Batman zu tun haben, war mir schon länger klar... und ich denke, auch Commissioner Gordon ist bereits vor einigen Jahren zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Aber dass Sie auch Batman sein könnten, hätte ich im Traum nicht vermutet... dafür kamen Sie mir viel zu oberflächlich vor, dazu hat Ihr Ruf mich zu sehr abgeschreckt..."

Wayne lächelte jovial. „Das war ja eigentlich auch so geplant..."

„Auf jeden Fall... was mich dann auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, war der Geruch..."

„Der Geruch?" Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und sie blickte zu Boden, fast verlegen, was ihr selbst ein wenig peinlich war. „Ja... Sie riechen wie er."

Er erwiderte nichts und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sprach weiter, ließ die Gedanken heraussprudeln, die sie schon so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte. „Und als ich dann in den letzten Tagen noch einmal darüber nachgedacht habe, haben sich die einzelnen Teile zusammengesetzt... zum Beispiel auf dem Polizeiball... wir sind die Überwachungsbänder durchgegangen und als der Überfall begann, haben Sie sich nicht zu Boden geworfen wie alle anderen Gäste, sondern zielstrebig den Raum verlassen... die Bewegung in all dem Chaos hat mich zuerst verwirrt und ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich Sie entdeckt habe... aber alles in allem war es auch ein deutliches Indiz.

Außerdem haben Sie mir Blumen geschickt, als ich nach meinem kleinen Ausflug in Ihr Versteck im Krankenhaus lag... damals wusste ich nicht, wieso mir Bruce Wayne einen Strauß hätte schicken sollen, aber im Nachhinein..."

Wayne betrachtete sie nachdenklich, sie spürte, wie sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, fühlte die ungestellte Frage, die zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag, und langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, starrte auf die dunkle, polierte Platte des kleinen, modernen Tisches.

„Und was werden Sie jetzt tun?" Seine Stimme klang sanft, fast zurückhaltend. „Immerhin hatten Sie jetzt Zeit, darüber nachzudenken..."

Sie blickte auf, sah ihn an und lächelte nachdenklich, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ja... ja, das hatte ich. Und ich denke noch immer, dass es nicht an mir liegt, diese Entscheidung zu treffen... sondern an Ihnen. Sie haben sich dieses Leben gewählt... wenn Sie damit glücklich werden können, wer bin ich, das in Frage zu stellen?"

Er nickte langsam, unverkennbar ausgesprochen erleichtert, allerdings schien da noch etwas in seinem Blick zu liegen, das sie ein wenig verwirrte, und vorsichtig legte sie den Kopf schief. „Was ist?"

„Nach allem, was ich über Sie gehört habe, sind Sie ein wahrheitsliebender Mensch... woher stammt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte wieder nach draußen, aus dem Fenster, in jene Richtung, in der sie den Hafen vermutete, in der nun die _Seawise Giant_ still und überwältigend groß vor Anker lag. „Ich... so lange habe ich versucht, herauszufinden, wer der Lieutenant ist. So lange habe ich ihn gejagt, das Geheimnis zu ergründen versucht, das ihn mit mir verbindet. Und wissen Sie, was ich am Ende gefunden habe? Etwas, das ich gar nicht sehen wollte... etwas, das ich einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte... ich glaube, in diesem Moment hab ich begriffen, dass die Wahrheit nicht alles ist... ich meine, sie ist wahr, und das macht sie wertvoll – aber ist sie immer genug?"

Wayne nickte langsam, doch als Alfred sich hinter ihnen leise räusperte, blickten sie gemeinsam auf. „Wollen Sie noch Tee, Detective?"

„Ich... bitte." Sie lächelte leicht, als der Butler nach dem Tablett griff. „Er ist wirklich ausgezeichnet."

„Und was werden Sie jetzt tun?", fragte Wayne langsam, als Alfred durch die Tür verschwunden war, ihr fiel auf, dass er selbst seinen Kaffee nicht angerührt hatte und nachdenklich hob sie die Brauen, spielte mit dem Knopf ihrer Bluse. „Ich habe ein Angebot vom Chicago Police Department erhalten... eine Stelle in der Innenrevision, mit eigenem Büro, eigener Einheit... und zwar als Detective. Die Loblieder, die Gordon in meine Akte geschrieben hat, müssen dort wohl irgendwie das Gefühl ausgelöst haben, dass ihnen doch etwas verloren gegangen ist, als sie mich in das Flugzeug nach Gotham gesetzt haben."

Sie lachte leise, doch Wayne betrachtete sie nachdenklich und überrascht fragte sie sich, was diese Stimmung wohl ausgelöst haben mochte. „Und?"

„Ich denke, ich werde annehmen..."

Er sah sie an und für einen Moment vermeinte sie, Enttäuschung in seinem Blick zu erkennen, doch dann lächelte er leicht, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich gratuliere, Detective."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Danke."

„Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass Gotham Sie vermissen wird... immerhin haben Sie in den letzten Monaten viel geleistet."

Sie legte den Kopf schief, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Worte dem, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, zwar nicht nahe kamen, aber doch einen guten Hinweis auf das lieferten, was er eigentlich wollte. „Ja... aber es ist einfach nicht dasselbe." Nachdenklich wies sie auf das Fenster. „Diese Stadt... so ähnlich sie Chicago auch sieht, im Grunde ist sie vollkommen anders... ich bin hier nicht zu Hause... ich bin höchstens nur ein Gast, meine Familie, meine Freunde sind nicht hier und was ich auch getan haben mag... ich fühle mich hier verdammt einsam."

Wayne betrachtete sie nachdenklich, sie vermochte den Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen kaum zu deuten. „Das sind andere vielleicht auch."

„Sie haben hier Ihr Leben... ich habe nur einen Job. Das ist ein Unterschied", beharrte sie nachdenklich. „Ich hab die Wohnung bereits verkauft und meine Sachen zurückgeschickt... für die letzten Tage wohne ich nur noch im Hotel... ich bin also auch hier, um mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden..." Sie sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal schien sie wirklich zu begreifen, dass er der Mann war, der ihr das Leben gerettet, der alles riskiert hatte, um sie aus dem Fluss zu ziehen... und nicht der reiche, arrogante Playboy, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. Sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan, das spürte sie jetzt deutlicher als je zuvor... und er war nicht nur der Held mit der Maske, sondern auch ein Mensch... einer, der sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht gehen lassen wollte, das sagte der Blick seiner Augen deutlicher als alles andere. „Ich..."

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Sessel, trat unruhig ans Fenster, blickte hinaus über die Dächer der Stadt, über die sich nun die frühe Dämmerung des Winters senkte, während die ersten Lichter angingen und zu ihnen hinaufblinzelten. „Ich was?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, er war hinter sie getreten und fast zögerlich wandte sie sich um, blickte zu Boden. „Ich... ich wollte mich bedanken... noch einmal... und mich entschuldigen", erklärte sie stockend. „Ich meine... ohne Sie wäre ich nicht mehr hier, und ich habe meine Wut auf mich selbst an Ihnen ausgelassen und Sie geschlagen und..."

Sie verstummte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie... gehetzt, wie absurd sie klang, und blickte fast zögerlich zu ihm auf, spürte ihre eigene Verwirrung, ihre Unsicherheit, die nie deutlicher herausgetreten waren als in diesem einen Moment... bis Wayne plötzlich lächelte. „Wieso haben Sie mich eigentlich geschlagen?"

Leise kicherte sie, strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun... davor hätte eine Ohrfeige mir mehr wehgetan als Ihnen... es war also sozusagen die erste wirkliche Gelegenheit."

Er lachte ebenfalls und sie spürte, wie die Spannung der Situation sich entlud, wie sie es langsam schaffte, ihre Muskeln wieder zu lockern. „Nun... ich denke, ich sollte dann gehen. Ich muss noch meine Sachen packen und das Büro ausräumen... auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, weil Morgan und DuPres mit mir rausgeworfen werden."

Wayne lächelte. „Sie mögen die Beiden?"

„Ja... sehr. Vor allem DuPres halte ich für einen genialen Kopf... wenn er es denn nur einmal schaffen würde, den Mund aufzumachen."

„Nun... dann werde ich Sie wohl zur Tür begleiten, Detective." Galant bot er ihr seinen Arm an und ein wenig verlegen hakte sie sich ein, unsicher, wie eine Dame von Welt in der Situation reagieren würde, bevor er sie zum Lift führte. Der Moment fühlte sich ein wenig irreal an, noch immer kam sie sich ein wenig so vor, als ob er sie mit irgendjemandem verwechselt hätte, und doch... sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr schmeichelte.

„Na dann..." Sie hatten die Türen des Aufzugs erreicht und Alfred tauchte aus irgendeiner Ecke – sie hatte noch immer nicht begriffen, wie der Mann es schaffte, fast lautlos zu erscheinen und wieder zu verschwinden – mit ihrem Mantel auf, den Wayne ihr aufhielt und ein wenig ungelenk schlüpfte sie hinein. „Danke."

Er drückte den Knopf, der die Kabine rief, für sie und gemeinsam warteten sie, der Blick, den er ihr aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, zeigte wieder etwas von dem früheren Ernst, und auch das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkte eher melancholisch als glücklich.

Das leise _Pling_ des Aufzuges ertönte und er wies auf die Tür. „Nach Ihnen, Detective."

Sie grinste ein wenig und wollte eintreten, doch seine Hand schoss vor, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich, bevor sie realisierte, was wirklich geschah, spürte sie, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, seinen Kuss erwiderte und die Augen schloss. Seine Finger zerzausten ihre Haare, er zog sie näher an sich und als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie nun noch verwirrter war als jemals zuvor. „Was war das?"

Er lächelte leicht und ließ sie endgültig los. „Eine... Entschädigung?", schlug er fast verschmitzt vor und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür... sollte ich Sie fast noch einmal schlagen."


	43. Epilogue

**For Want of Evidence – Epilogue**

Das Feuer in der metallenen Tonne knisterte und knackte, suchte gierig nach Papier, Karton, Filmrollen, Plastik und Holz, das es verschlingen konnte und Detective Elizabeth Thomas griff nach der nächsten Akte. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den braunen Umschlag, ihre behandschuhten Finger fuhren fast sanft über den Namen, der darauf geschrieben stand, bis sie sich abrupt losriss und den Ordner ebenfalls in die Glut warf. Nachdenklich starrte sie hinein, betrachtete das flackernde Spiel der Flammen, die über das Papier züngelte, nach den Buchstaben leckten und einen nach dem anderen in Schwärze verschwinden ließen, sodass das Wort langsam nicht mehr zu erkennen war... Batman.

Ihre dunkelroten Haare bissen sich mit dem grellen Orange des Gefängnisoveralls, als sie mit Todesverachtung im Blick das kleine, zusammengefaltete Bündel entgegennahm, mit verkniffenen Lippen sah sie auf die Kleidung herab, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens tragen würde, wenn es nach den Richtern und Politikern dieser Stadt ginge. Langsam, fast bedächtig wandte Anna sich um, warf ihre Locken zurück und reihte sich in die Schlange der anderen Frauen ein, betrachtete sie und lächelte leicht... es ging nicht immer nur nach jenen, die glaubten, die Macht in Händen zu halten.

Commissioner James Gordon starrte durch die Glasscheibe seines Büros nach draußen, blickte hinüber zu dem Raum, in dem in den letzten zwei Monaten Detective Elizabeth Thomas gesessen hatte... sah zu, wie James DuPres und Alexandra Morgan die letzten Kisten und Schachteln nach draußen trugen, hinunter in das Archiv des Gotham City Police Departments. Nur ein kleiner Karton mit persönlichen Habseligkeiten stand einsam auf seinem Schreibtisch, wartete darauf, dass seine Besitzerin ihn schließlich und endlich abholte, ihre Bilder und ihre Kaffeetasse mit nach Hause nahm. Lachend blickte das kleine, blonde Mädchen ihn an, strahlte vom Deck eines Segelbootes, das seinen Namen trug, herab und er konnte nicht anders, als wehmütig zurückzulächeln.

Das kleine Mädchen rannte aus dem Haus, wirbelte durch den Schnee, versuchte, die Flocken einzufangen, ihre hellen, roten Locken schwangen und flatterten hinter ihr her, bis sie schließlich schlitternd vor dem Postkasten zu stehen kam und sich nach oben reckte, um ihn zu öffnen. Neugierig sah sie sich die Umschläge an, entdeckte eine Postkarte, die sie neugierig betrachtete... doch was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war der Brief, der ihren Namen trug. Ungeschickt riss sie das Papier auf und drehte ihn um, ein Foto segelte heraus und sie bückte sich, hob es vom Boden auf und betrachtete mit konzentriert zusammengekniffenen Augen den Mann und die Frau darauf, bevor sie leise wisperte: „Mom?"

Der Mann saß auf dem Boden, reglos, betrachtete starr die Backsteinmauer ihm gegenüber, schien die Ziegel zu zählen und doch... war es sein Blick, waren es die Narben, die sich über seine Wangen zogen, war es der schwarze, dräuende Abgrund, der aus seinen Augen leuchtete... er schien den Wahnsinn zu beherrschen und nicht der Wahnsinn ihn. Doch plötzlich kam Bewegung in seine ganze Gestalt, mit täuschender Unbeholfenheit rappelte er sich auf, streckte seine Schultern und trat an den Spiegel, der die eine Wand seiner Zelle einnahm, stellte sich direkt davor... und lächelte die Männer und Frauen dahinter an, wissend, zuversichtlich, überlegen... bedrohlich.

Die Schneeflocken wirbelten und wogten um ihn herum, umkreisten ihn in ihrem endlosen Tanz, hüllten ihn ein, bedeckten seinen schwarzen Umhang mit kleinen, weißen Punkten, die dann doch wieder schmolzen und für immer verschwanden. Nachdenklich blickte er nach oben, die tief hängenden, schweren Winterwolken reflektierten rötlich die zahlreichen Lampen der Stadt, bildeten den Hintergrund für die Positionslichter des Flugzeuges, das sich vom Harvey Dent Memorial Airport erhob und langsam seine Bahn über Gotham zog. Er blickte ihm nach, bis es schließlich in der Ferne verschwand, dann erhob Batman sich langsam und sprang, sprang in die Tiefe und breitete seine Schwingen aus.


End file.
